My Little Pony: Relato de una nueva vida en Equestria
by Como arroyo que fluye
Summary: Esta es la historia de cuatro jóvenes humanos que, durante su viaje de regreso a casa, un extraño fenómeno que transgrede los cielos les ocasiona un horrible accidente y los transporta a una tierra extraña... una desolada y fría tierra. Sin embargo en el transcurso de su camino, se topan con un obstáculo que le es imposible poder escapar. Relato en primera y tercera persona.
1. La Llegada

_**Hola a todos, bueno, esta es mi primera publicación, me disculpo si no lo entienden al principio, originalmente este debió ser el capítulo seis de la historia. No puedo publicar los primeros cinco capítulos debido a que no forman parte de la serie My Little Pony, o no tiene nada que ver con ella. Para leer los cinco capítulos, visiten mi perfil de usuario: Como arroyo que fluye, allá encontrarán el link de descarga.  
><strong>_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia tal vez no la puedan entender si no descargan y leen el PDF primero, vuelvo y repito, originalmente este es el capitulo seis, de nuevo me disculpo.**_

_**SEGUNDA ADVERTENCIA: Lamento muchísimo si sienten que esta historia está algo desactualizada con respecto a la temporada actual de la serie. Esta historia originalmente fue escrita desde hace mas de un año (A principios de diciembre del 2012 exactamente). Pero debido a problemas con respecto al trabajo y el estudio, la tuve que abandonar. Gracias al apoyo de una amiga, la pude reanudar. Así que la actualizaré con respecto a la temporada actual con cada capitulo nuevo.**_

_**Sin mas preámbulos, que la disfruten.**_

* * *

><p>… <em>¿¡Qué mierda está pasando!?...<em>_**  
><strong>_

… _¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Qué carajos está pasando!?..._

… _¡Se los dije! ¡Vamos a morir!..._

… _¡Alan! ¡Frena de una buena vez!..._

… _¡No puedo! ¡Los frenos no responden!…_

… _¡No puede ser! ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHH!..._

_..._

… _Lo siento mucho..._

* * *

><p><strong>Narración de Viviana:<strong>

Me desperté muy alterada y jadeando… ¡No lo puedo creer! Es increíble que todavía esté viva después de ese espantoso accidente… _vamos... necesito tranquilizarme… ya todo pasó._

Trato de incorporarme de mi asiento pero algo me está estorbando, de hecho algo me está rodeando con sus brazos… Es... ¡Es Alan!

— ¡Alan! ¿Estás bien? — Vociferé tratando de despertarlo

No me responde, así que con esfuerzo lo aparto un poco pero de pronto…

— ¡No puede ser! — Me altero de repente y me conmuevo — ¡ALAN!

Su estado es crítico, tan solo veo que su cabeza sangra mucho, veo heridas profundas en su brazo izquierdo, provocado por los pedazos de vidrio del parabrisas y varias de ellas aún están incrustadas, su ropa se encuentra empapada de su sangre y está respirando con dificultad. Esa imagen tan impactante y fuerte apenas la puedo soportar sin desmayarme.

— ¡Alan! ¡Alan! ¡Despierta por favor! — Le grité entre sollozos, mientras lo sacudo levemente — ¡Por favor! ¡No te vayas a morir!

_Sigue sin poder responderme… tengo que hacer algo… no se me ocurre nada para reanimarlo, ¡Qué hago! ¡Qué hago!... ¡Los chicos! ¡Oh no!..._

Con dificultad me giro a ver a los otros dos… por suerte, aparentemente solo se hallan inconscientes, con algunos moretones y heridas leves. Suspiro de alivio al comprobar que siguen vivos y respirando, pero mi tranquilidad dura muy poco, necesito despertar a Alan, ¿Pero cómo? Solo se me ocurre golpearlo en la entrepierna y no es que lo quiera hacer por querer fastidiarlo.

Me acomodo otra vez, mirando su entrepierna y me preparo para golpearlo allí.

— Lo siento Alan...— Musité mientras preparaba y levantaba el puño

Rápidamente y con timidez, le doy un puñetazo en sus partes privadas, y casi como por inercia o por instinto reaccionó.

— ¡AAHHHHH! — Gritó mientras se incorporaba de torso y cubriéndose sus partes

— ¡ALAN! — Lo abracé aun conmovida y aliviada — Que bien que despertaste

No me contesta, solo se queda jadeando largamente mientras apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. Creo que aún no ha salido de su inconsciencia y mi chaqueta de cuero sintético de color beige oscuro comenzó a mancharse con su sangre. Sin importarme por eso, con esfuerzo lo llevo y lo acomodo en su asiento.

— Te pondrás bien, estarás bien Alan, solo… aguanta un poco. Iré por el botiquín — Le susurré acomodando cuidadosamente su brazo herido al lado de su regazo

Me giré hacia la parte trasera de la furgoneta para poder alcanzar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero por desgracia se encontraba ubicado muy lejos fuera de mi alcance. Con dificultad me incorporé y me estiré todo lo que pude para agarrar el estuche, cuando apenas logré alcanzarlo con las puntas de mis dedos, los bordes se atascaron con las demás cosas desordenadas. Al tirar con todas mis fuerzas logré destrabarlo, pero la inercia me llevó hacia la guantera destruida dándome un golpe en la espalda y por accidente golpeé a Daniel con el borde del maletín.

— ¡Ahgr! Hijo de… mmm… — Murmuró casi maldiciendo en su estado de inconsciencia

— ¡Oww! Lo siento mucho — Le susurré un poco apenada

Acomodándome en mi asiento, abrí el botiquín y exploré… _Creo que necesitaré gasas, apósitos, vendas, alcohol antiséptico, tijeras romas y unas pinzas… _Me preparé para lavar y desinfectar sus heridas, pero aún no he podido acomodarme bien para hacerlo.

— ¡Maldita sea! que incomodidad, estoy mal ubicada — Murmuré mientras trataba de mil maneras posibles para acomodarme. El auto estaba muy dañado como para encontrar un buen lugar para atenderlo — El único lugar apto que veo es en… ¡Su regazo!

Me ruborizo por el hecho de solo pensar que quizás podría sentarme allí, pero no tengo otra opción. Al sentarme con timidez en sus muslos, me hallé en la postura perfecta para tratar sus heridas justo al frente de mí, pero él continuaba jadeando y ya estaba comenzando a tiritar… _tengo que apresurarme, creo que le va a dar hipotermia._

Con la gasa previamente humedecida en alcohol, empecé a limpiar su rostro pero esta no tardaba en llenarse de sangre, escurro el exceso y repito el proceso. Aunque normalmente me da asco tocar sangre, la gravedad de sus heridas ponía mis prejuicios a un lado... y luego de unos minutos, poco a poco lo voy limpiando. He descubierto en el proceso dos grandes cortes en la parte lateral de la sien y otro mas profundo en la frente, sin contar con varios moretones producto de los severos golpes, por lo que me las ingenié para detener las hemorragias, colocándole en cada corte un apósito esterilizado y cubriéndolas con un vendaje.

— No te ves tan mal, espera te arreglo un poco — Le susurré, asimismo como le arreglé un poco su cabello para que cubra parte del vendaje que rodea la frente y gran parte de la cabeza

A pesar de mi esfuerzo él continuaba tiritando. No pudiendo evitar que se me aneguen algunas lágrimas de la preocupación porque en estos momentos puede estar muriendo delante de mí, pero sin importar que estuviera haciendo mucho frió allá afuera, me quité la chaqueta que traigo puesta y lo arropé para que estuviera mas cómodo... Justo después de hacerlo, esbozó un pequeño gesto y con lentitud abrió sus ojos.

— Mi… Mi niña… — Me llamó débilmente y entrecortado

— ¡Alan! Despertaste — Exclamé con alegría al ver que despertó al fin y sin pensarlo, le puse mi mano en su mejilla para arrullarlo

— ¡Ugh!... Mi cabeza... duele mucho — Se quejó con el evidente malestar y con indicios de querer frotarse, por lo que afirmé con suavidad

— Lo sé, tienes varias contusiones, tal vez tengas una fractura... es mejor que no te vayas a tocar ni a moverte ¿De acuerdo?

— Como si tuviera ganas de hacerlo... — Respondió con su usual manera soez, pero su mirada mostraba intranquilidad. Luego me preguntó — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡Sí! Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes, me encuentro ilesa… — Al verlo mas aliviado después de oírme, de pronto me conmuevo y un par de lágrimas volvieron aparecer —… Estoy bien gracias a ti. Tú… salvaste mi vida

— Vamos… no te pongas triste… — Murmuró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa —… Lo hice para protegerte… no quería que resultaras herida

— Si pero... ¡Mírate! Estas muy mal, y todo por protegerme — Respondí y me quebré en llanto. Lo abracé con firmeza apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y continué exclamando — ¡Eres un idiota!, casi te mueres por hacer esa estupidez

—… Sin embargo valió la pena el sacrificio, después de todo te encuentras bien y eso me tranquiliza — Me susurró al oído mientras me correspondía medio abrazo

Permanecimos abrazados por un buen rato y mientras tanto, empecé a acariciar suavemente su cabello. Me siento realmente cómoda y me alegro que ya no este tiritando, por lo que al estar ahora más calmada, no pudo evitar cerrar mis ojos y sonreír…

...

— ¡QUÉ MIERDA HACEN LOS DOS! — Espetó Johan con perplejidad al vernos a los dos en una posición sugerente

— ¡Johan! — Sobresaltada di un brinco, haciendo que me golpee la cabeza contra el techo — ¡Johan, idiota! Me asustaste — Le reñí mientras me frotaba la cabeza

— ¡Ohh disculpa! ¿Te desperté? Creí que mi sucia mente me estaba jugando una broma, pero visto y considerando tu posición, al parecer no te cansas de hacer cosas indebidas — Exclamó en un tono engreído y con una expresión ceñida

— No es lo que piensas idiota, solo está ayudando a tratar mis heridas — Gruñó Alan en un tono un tanto fustigador — Y ya que tienes tiempo para dar comentarios cretinos, imagino que no estás herido ¿O me equivoco?

— No lo sé, no me siento tan mal, solo un poco adormecida la cara... espera... ¡Uhgr! Diablos — Gruñó enseguida después de palpar su costado derecho

— !Ohh! Espera, déjame ayudarte ¿En dónde te duele? — Exclamé con preocupación mientras intentaba revisar su estado desde la parte delantera del auto

— Son un par de costillas no te preocupes por mí, solo necesito reposar por un rato — Me consoló acariciándome la cabeza — Es mejor que sigas atendiendo a Alan, él necesita mas de tu ayuda, ese brazo que tiene está hecho una mierda — Me advirtió señalando el brazo izquierdo de mi amigo

— ¡Cierto! Por un segundo lo ha olvidado — Exclamé y me giré para agarrar otra vez el botiquín, luego me acomodé nuevamente para ver a Alan — Lo lamento mucho, déjame ayudarte — Levanté cuidadosamente el brazo herido y lo acomodé en una postura adecuada

— Descuida… eso me hace pensar ¿Quién es la que no tiene nada en la cabeza? — Preguntó y rió suavemente ante ello

— Eres un tonto... — Murmuré frunciendo un poco el ceño ante la ironía, mientras preparaba las pinzas

Con las pinzas listas, retiré con suma delicadeza los pedazos de vidrio incrustados. En el proceso se agitaba y se quejaba mucho por el dolor pero lo tranquilizaba esperando y hablándole un poco, y luego de unos minutos logré desinfectar las heridas profundas con un antiséptico yodado, poco después lavé y limpié el resto de sangre seca de su brazo y finalmente le coloqué varios apósitos y los cubrí con un vendaje, rodeando todo el contorno de la extremidad.

— Ya quedó listo — Afirmé con una sonrisa mientras me devuelvo a mi asiento — ¿Cómo lo sientes?

— Lo siento bien, aunque está un poco apretado — Murmuró mientras va moviendo levemente el brazo

— Bueno… es que quería asegurarme para que no se te suelte en el camino — Un rubor recorrió mi rostro a verlo más aliviado — No te preocupes, solo será temporal, lo importante es que hay que ir a un hospital o a alguna clínica para que te atiendan mejor

— Tienes razón, voy a ver a los otros — Con dificultad se incorporó y se giró a ver a los chicos

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Daniel?

— Pues no tengo idea, aún no se despierta, pero no veo que esté muy herido — Respondió Johan mientras trata de despertarlo

— Quizás se golpeó fuerte la cabeza, ¿Por qué no lo golpeo en la entrepierna? — Opiné esbozando una leve sonrisa maliciosa — Funcionó con Alan, creo que funcionará con él también

— ¡Hmm! No lo creo — Dijo Alan con desdén y mirándome de forma ceñida. Supongo que no le agradó mi método — Tengo uno mejor...

Con dificultad se incorporó y se inclinó cerca del oído de Johan. Empezó a susurrarle unas frases y al parecer, veo que sonreía de forma maliciosa ante lo que le está diciendo. luego observo como Johan se le acercó a Daniel, con una mano le giró de lado su cabeza y le apartó un poco su cabello para descubrir su oreja.

— Johan, ¿Qué le vas a hacer? — Inquirí un poco inquieta

— Ya verás... — Sonrió y aspiró con fuerza. Para mi sorpresa le lanzó un asqueroso escupitajo hacia su oreja, luego le metió con fuerza el dedo índice y lo giró una y otra vez — ¡Despiértese huevón! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya, carajo!

Miré la escena con repudio, solo me limité a voltearme y cubrirme la cara del asco con mis manos. Con tan solo oírlos y sentir el movimiento del auto, percibí como Daniel se levantaba con brusquedad y al voltear nuevamente a ver, sacudió a Johan agarrándolo de la camiseta mientras lo insultaba. Alan solo se partía de la risa ante la escena.

— A veces me pregunto por qué aún estoy junto a ustedes... en verdad necesito amigas — Opiné conmigo misma con un murmullo mientras continuaba ese desagradable momento

...

Transcurrió unos veinte minutos y con lo que quedaba del botiquín, traté y vendé algunas heridas y moretones de la cabeza, brazos y torso de los demás chicos; con un poco de suerte estaremos a salvo tan pronto salgamos de la zona del accidente y encontremos asistencia medica profesional para las heridas de Alan. Intentamos salir por las puertas, no obstante, estas quedaron trabadas por el daño causado en la colisión. Afortunadamente Daniel logró abrir la puerta corrediza con varias fuertes patadas y al salir, enseguida abrió con fuerza las puertas principales. En eso tanto Johan como Daniel salieron rápidamente a escalar desde el fondo de una pequeña zanja donde nos fuimos a varar, por lo que yo sola tuve que ayudar a Alan para que pudiera salir y con mucha dificultad escalamos la pequeña zanja... para que al final podamos echar un ultimo vistazo a la furgoneta dañada.

— Muchachos, una vez que salgamos de aquí, recuérdenme ir a buscar al desgraciado que nos alquiló esta chatarra — Declaró Alan mordazmente —... Malditos frenos, casi nos matan

—... Oh por Dios, ¿Estás buscando excusas otra vez? — Inquirió Daniel con sátira

— No es ninguna excusa, es un hecho — Respondió de inmediato — Y no voy a perder mi tiempo discutiendo por algo así

— ¿No quieres discutir o no quieres admitir? Al menos reconoce lo torpe que eres al volante... por lo menos agradezco que no fue Viviana la que estuvo manejando, habríamos muerto de seguro

— ¿¡QUÉ!? — Estallé ante el comentario — ¡Vuelve a decir eso en mi cara, idiota!

Apenas reté al estúpido ni bien me acerqué, Johan soltó una pequeña carcajada y Alan solo se quedó en silencio mirándonos... Enfadada, me aproximé hacia los dos y les di a Johan un puñetazo en su hombro lastimado.

— ¡Ouch, basta! !No te desquites conmigo! — Exclamó con mosqueo y en voz alta — Desquítate mejor con el idiota de Daniel quien fue el que comenzó con la misoginia

Por complacencia, accedí de inmediato a perseguirlo, a lo que solo reaccionó tal cual cobarde, huyendo tras mis pasos.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Me disculpo! — Rogó por mi perdón mientras me evadía dando vueltas ami alrededor y tratando de refugiarse de los otros dos chicos en cuanto podía — Tan solo fue un chiste, no te lo tomes a pecho

— ¡Si claro, un chiste muy pésimo! — Contesté agriamente y al no poder alcanzarlo, le arrojé hacia su cabeza una piedra pequeña que encontré a mi lado y esta dio en el blanco, produciendo un ruido de golpe satisfactorio. Las burlas de Johan volvieron aparecer ni bien Daniel se tiró de rodillas y se inclinó a tomarse la cabeza con sus manos — Y para la próxima vez que intentes abrir la boca para otro de tus chistecitos, te irá mucho peor...

— Suficiente... — Largó Alan después de presenciar el acto — No perdamos más tiempo en estas tonterías, debemos planificar algo, pedir ayuda e irnos de aquí en cuanto podamos

Su cruda seriedad generó un abrupto silencio alrededor, que no hizo otra cosa mas que incomodarnos a todos... o por lo menos eso percibo en los otros dos, a mi a cambio solo me hizo recordar hacer algo mas. Así que me acerqué a Alan y al igual que hice con Johan, lo golpeé en su hombro como parte de su escarmiento.

— ¡Ouch! ¿¡Que fue eso!? — Inquirió enfadado y extrañado a la vez

— ¿Hace falta que te responda? Eso fue por lo que hizo Daniel

— Pero qu... ¿¡Yo que tengo ver en esto!? No me burlé ni hice comentarios... yo no hice nada

— ¡Exacto! No hiciste nada. No hiciste nada para defenderme, por lo tanto te volviste un vil cómplice

— ¿Que querías que hicieras? Estoy muy lastim... — Se detuvo de repente y simplemente me dio la espalda y murmuró — ¿Sabes que? No pienso seguir tu juego

— ¿¡Ahh!? ¡Alan! ¡No te atrevas a ignorarme! ¿¡Me escuchaste!?... !ALAN! !Ven aquí de inmediato!

Las risas de los demás chicos estallaron cuando Alan seguía ignorándome, es mas, se retiraba despacio hacia el lugar del accidente y sin limitarse a prestarme atención, por lo que frustrada, agito mis puños al aire. No se con quien enfadarme mas, ¿Con él por su completo desinterés? ¿O con los otros porque continuaban burlándose?

Las cosas se enfriaron luego de un par de minutos; por simple deliberación y curiosidad, nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba Alan, ya que este se encontraba en cuclillas e inmóvil, observando de manera inexpresiva el auto dañado mientras se sujetaba la barbilla con su mano derecha, lo que nos generó una fascinante curiosidad por indagar lo que está viendo... Por experiencia personal, sé que él posee una habilidad especial la cual, puede percatar detalles minúsculos que nosotros no podemos ver y que le permite resolver problemas muy complejos... Lo triste es que los chicos ignoran la magnitud de esta capacidad y sencillamente lo etiqueta como simple habilidad de improvisación pero por meros gustos personales, a mi me gusta denominarlo su superpoder.

Poco después se incorporó perplejo y permaneció observando los alrededores del sitio, largando un largo suspiro... es como si estuviese confundido, tratando de buscar algo.

— ¿Qué sucede Alan? ¿Todo está bien? — Le pregunté con inquietud

— Hmm... es extraño... — Murmuró con intriga

— ¿Que es extraño?

— ¿No se supone que caímos a un acantilado? — Me interrogó mientras se rascaba la nuca

— Pues sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Le respondí con voz un poco baja

— Por una sencilla razón ¿En dónde carajos está el acantilado?

Al fijarnos todos de ese "Enorme" detalle, nos dimos cuenta que en realidad no hay acantilado. En su lugar presenciamos ese paraje poco frondoso en la cual se halla un pequeño muro de rocas grises, algunos arboles poco frondosos y unos matorrales secos que sobresalen de la pequeña zanja donde fue a embarrancar nuestro medio de transporte… ahora que nos damos cuenta, ¿La furgoneta no debería estar completamente destrozada si se supone que cayó en un abismo de varias decenas de metros? Y lo que es mas alarmante ¿Por que seguimos vivos si se supone que el accidente nos debió despedazar como daño colateral?

Sin oportunidad de encontrar alguna solución coherente, Alan se acercó a mi oído y me ordenó a que llamara a emergencias mientras volvía. girándose nuevamente y avanzando algunos metros hacia lo que parece ser un claro.

— Chicos, ¿Podrían llamar a emergencias por mi? Creo que mi celular está descargado — Les avisé mientras trataba de encender mi celular y lo corroboré cuando vi que le quedaba tan solo un dos porciento de carga

— ¡Claro! — Afirmó Daniel y sacó su celular, marcó el número y luego volvió a intentarlo por varios minutos — Lo siento Viviana, no tengo recepción. Revisa el tuyo también — Le avisó a Johan y este también sacó su celular y lo revisó reiteradamente.

— Tampoco, la señal está muerta — Negó decaído, guardando su smarthphone — ¿Ahora qué se supone que haremos?

...

— ¡Viviana, Johan, Daniel! ¡Vengan acá! — Vociferó Alan de repente y de forma alarmante. Por lo que nos hizo emprender el trote hacia esa dirección

— ¿¡Qué sucede!? — Preguntamos con merodeo apenas llegamos

— Miren — Avisó de forma atónita mientras señalaba el paisaje

Quedé pasmada a ver que el paisaje que nos rodea es completamente diferente a la que recuerdo. Se supone que estamos a mediados de agosto, en el cálido entorno paisajístico de nuestra gran altiplanicie regional, que cuyos prados verdes cubrían el terreno y los frondosos árboles se cernían a lo largo de la carretera; Pero lo que estoy viendo, es una horrible tundra árida y helada, la cual solo crece musgos y matorrales grises, también sobresale una que otra roca negra y puntiaguda. Es un escenario desolador casi apocalíptico, muy inhóspito, el ambiente es oscuro, estéril y helado, se siente un aire extraño... es como si no fuese de este mundo.

— ¿En dónde diablos estamos? — Exclamó Johan bastante atónito

— Bueno, no se que decir al respecto pero no tengo cabeza ahora como para que eso me afecte demasiado — Comentó Daniel algo cortante — Lo que me preocupa en verdad es la carretera, ¿Dónde carajos está? Se supone que estábamos en una vía nacional

— No lo sé, intenté ubicarnos por el GPS pero la aplicación no funciona — Exclamó Alan poco expectante a las circunstancias, luego enfocó su vista entrecerrando sus ojos hacia el horizonte — ¡Por allá! — Señaló con el dedo indice, una sección de área a varios kilómetros de distancia — Veo una franja oscura que atraviesa esas colinas, ¿No será aquella la carretera?

Me pareció difícil divisarlo, al igual que él, entrecerré mis ojos en ese mismo rumbo y efectivamente es así, pero apenas se ve una delgada franja que está solo a un tono de quedar camuflado con el resto del terreno... una vez mas, su superpoder me deja impresionada.

— Alan... — Murmuré para llamar su atención — ¿No deberíamos quedarnos en un mismo sitio? ese sendero está muy lejos, ¿Y si nos perdemos?

— Tal vez… pero si es la carretera, las probabilidades de rescate estarán garantizadas ni bien esperemos a que alguien pase con un coche y nos lleve — Volteó su mirada hacia nosotros y excalmó — Llevaremos solo lo esencial y volveremos por las demás cosas cuando nos rescaten

— Está bien pero, ¿Qué se supone que llevaremos? — Preguntó Daniel mientras se dirigía a la zanja

— ¡Hmmm! — Se giró a contemplar el supuesto camino un par de segundo y contestó — Tal vez agua y algo de comer... y también nuestras chaquetas… está haciendo mucho frió

— ¿Y los instrumentos? ¿Que pasa si llueve y estropea todo?— Preguntó Johan un tanto inquieto, pero Alan se limitó a fruncir el ceño solamente

— !Que importa los instrumentos! la prioridad ahora es preservar nuestra seguridad — Le gruñí mientras me dirigía a la zanja

— ¡Ok,ok!... No te enfades otra vez — Exclamó con algo de vergüenza mientras me acompañaba

Bajamos hacia la zanja y entre los tres abrimos las puertas traseras del vehículo, revisamos los equipos y los equipajes para poder encontrar algo de agua o comida. En mi equipaje encontré una botella de medio litro llena de agua mineral y unos medicamentos tales como aspirina y acetaminofén. Más hacia adelante, cerca de la guantera vi ocho latas de bebidas energizantes Redbull, me introduje en el vehículo y me estiré por entre las demás cosas para poder alcanzarlas y empacar todo en un pequeño morral vació de color azul oscuro, por ultimo revisé el equipaje de Alan y agarré un elegante abrigo de lana sintética negra con anchas solapas de pico. Los demás revisaron sus equipos y solo agarraron sus abrigos casuales de color vino tinto y blanco. Finalmente regresamos a donde estábamos para poder emprender nuestra travesía de regreso a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Narración de Alan:<strong>

Realicé un intento de establecer una trayectoria apta sobre este paraje para fijar una ruta rápida hacia la carretera. Previamente intenté llamar al número de emergencias pero la recepción no quiso responder y al igual que con el GPS, comprobando mas adelante que la señal estaba muerta. Los demás llegaron con sus respectivas cosas, en este caso, Viviana está llevando en un hombro un morral y mi abrigo en sus hombros; hicimos un intercambio de indumentaria por la obviedad de tamaños y comodidad. Me coloco el abrigo con mucha dificultad debido a la limitación de mis movimientos y el dolor generado de ellos, en especial con mi brazo izquierdo, que apenas si la puedo mover… y ya se está entumiendo.

Emprendimos el camino que según creo yo, nos tomaría unas dos horas a pie… quizás tres debido a mi estado. Por lapsos tuve que tomar pequeños descansos ya que por la perdida de sangre, me agoto muy fácilmente y sufro de lagunas mentales por la falta de lucidez de la misma. Las lineas amplias de sangre seca en mi camiseta con el estampado del primer álbum de Mayhem me hacer recordar constantemente lo fatal que me encuentro y me hace preguntar sin entender ¿Cómo pude sobrevivir después de este aparatoso accidente?

Mi celular marcaba las 4:46 pm aunque las nubosidades del ambiente den la impresión de un horario mas tardío, sin embargo, eso no importa ya. Nos estábamos acercando y el entusiasmo crece entre nosotros, aun así no me emocionaría demasiado ya que al divisar con detalle ese camino, tengo la sospecha de que eso no es una carretera pavimentada… espero estar equivocado.

— Esto no es la carretera...— Exclamé con frustración al contemplar frente a frente el supuesto sendero y que estuviese en lo cierto — ¡Son unos malditos rieles!

— ¿Pero qué hacen esos rieles aquí? No recuerdo que tengamos el servicio de metro convencional en nuestra región, solo tenemos el subterráneo — Comentó Viviana un tanto confundida

— ¡Esperen un momento! Esto es muy raro...

Mientras maldecía nuestra suerte y que los demás me rodeaban para tratar de calmar mi frustración, Daniel se inclinó y observó los rieles mientras se llevaba una mano en la barbilla, luego se levantó y nos dijo.

— Chicos, estos no son rieles comunes

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no son comunes? — Preguntamos Johan y yo al unísono

— Pues… bien, ya que tomé clases de diseño geométrico en mi carrera de arquitectura, veo que estos rieles no son convencionales. Ni de lejos cumplen con el reglamento requerido para un metro común, por su aspecto digo que son muy rudimentarios, su estructura es muy básica y simple, inclusive tiene algo de oxido…

— Y eso significa… — Dijo Viviana en un tono despectivo

—… Llamenme loco pero, estos rieles son para un ferrocarril antiguo

— ¿Enserio? Vaya lugar en donde fuimos a parar — Exclamó Johan con sarcasmo — ¿Que clase de lugar todavía se usan ferrocarriles antiguos?

— No lo sé, quizás esto sea una vía comercial antigua o una vía abandonada... en tal caso sigamos estos rieles, averigüemos hacia donde terminan — Les ordené a los demás en tono seco — Tal vez nos topemos con algún tren que pase por aquí o tal vez lleguemos en alguna estación.

Sin evitar este trago amargo del desanimo, con dificultad avanzamos siguiendo a los rieles, sin embargo, el clima se va poniendo más intenso conforme transcurren las horas.

...

El ambiente está oscureciendo mas rápido de lo previsto y nuestra agobio de que nos quedemos sin luz a mitad del camino es cada vez más latente. Para nuestra fortuna, divisé por entre la reciente niebla que caía una cueva a unos cientos de metros; informándoles sobre el hallazgo, decidimos pasar la noche allá y delimitar algunas señales para no perder el rastro de los rieles. Al llegar, notamos que la cámara albergante es húmeda, oscura, cuyo hedor del moho era repulsivo, pero no podíamos quejarnos ya que esto era lo mejor que nos pasó en todo el día, por desgracia no hay nada útil que podamos utilizar, solo sobresalen estalactitas un tanto peculiares, son negras y traslucidas… parecen estar hechos de cristal.

Sin casi nada de equipo, tuvimos que improvisar una especie de refugio para que no nos afectase el clima helado nocturno; rompimos algunas piedras de cristal con unas pocas patadas y las apilamos formando un diseño cóncavo alrededor del perímetro de la entrada para cimentar un pequeño e improvisado cortavientos. Para la fogata, Daniel y Johan salieron a recolectar algunas ramas y musgos... cuarenta minutos después volvieron y apilaron una cantidad considerable de ramas, el musgo gris y seco serviría como buena yesca y gracias a que conveniente tengo un encendedor en el bolsillo, encendimos la fogata con facilidad y nos preparábamos para soportar la helada noche. Durante nuestra preparación, decidimos que dormiríamos por turnos, estableciendo que tres descansarían y uno estaría vigilando la entrada y la fogata para que esta no se apague, cumpliendo una vigía de tres horas hasta el cambio de turno.

El celular marcaba ahora las 11:39 pm. Encontrándome en mi primer turno de vigía en el pétreo refugio a voluntad porque no tengo ganas de dormir… no todavía… y al ver que todos estaban dormidos, me ubiqué en un rincón y me senté cerca de la entrada observando ese extraño y desolador paisaje. La luna es muy distinta a lo habitual y no sé por qué, pero a pesar de que las nubes logran tapar su pálido resplandor, se siente una calidez agradablemente rauda, y su luz es tan hermosa, que me da la impresión de que alguien estuviese acompañándome... es algo extraño pero, parece que estuviese viva... viva y observándome.

Al mirar hacia el cielo, tengo la oportunidad de pensar y reflexionar sobre todo lo ocurrido:

"... _El viaje de regreso… aquellos destellos blancos… el acantilado… el terrible accidente… la nefasta decisión de abandonar el vehículo por querer tomar nuestra propia salida y no optar por la decisión mas prudente de quedarnos en el lugar del desastre y esperar el rescate..."_

Me estoy deprimiendo… esto es realmente frustrante y me siento vulnerable e inútil por el hecho de estar en este lugar… ¿Qué diablos es este sitio? Este lugar parece un maldito infierno de hielo ¿Los destellos blancos que estallaron en los cielos, tendrá algo que ver con este sitio?... dentro de mi, implora respuestas...

— Alan, ¿Te encuentras bien? — Viviana se aproximó hacia mí y me tendió una mano por sobre mi hombro, con un aire de inquietud

—…

— Dime, ¿Qué tienes?

—… Todo esto es culpa mía… no sé por qué pero estoy tomando malas decisiones. Trato de que ustedes estén bien, pero siento que solo los estoy llevando a una completa desgracia…

— Alan… — Murmuró en un tono triste

— ¿Por qué estás despierta? Deberías estar descansando

—… Alan escucha, tú me preocupas mucho. Estás lidiando con algo que no deberías cargar

Para mi asombro, ella se había sentado a mi lado izquierdo y puso su mano en mi rodilla, haciendo arrumacos.

— Te conozco desde hace años… desde la vez que me contaste de tu condición de misántropo, pensé que ya no seriamos más amigos, pero por alguna extraña razón, quisiste permanecer a mi lado. Durante el tiempo que nos conocemos, compartiste conmigo y con los muchachos tus sueños y tus ambiciones, te brindamos nuestro apoyo porque queríamos ayudarte a cumplirlos y por eso la aceptaste... es algo extraño pensar esto, pero quizás tú vistes algo en nosotros tres que te atrajo y por eso aún estamos unidos como un gran equipo, ahora te responsabilizas y te preocupas por mí y por los chicos... eso es un gesto que siempre te voy agradecer…

Se apegó aun más y para mi sostén, extendió un medio abrazo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

—… Todo lo que nos está pasando no es por tu culpa, el accidente ocurrió por culpa de esos destellos, tú no los ocasionaste. Solo sé que trataste de salvarnos y te estoy muy agradecida porque me salvaste la vida — Me abrazó con más firmeza mientras continuaba — En mi corazón, confío totalmente en que nos sacaras de aquí y que volveremos felices a nuestros hogares. Así que te pido solo una cosa... no te deprimas más por favor, odio verte así

Inmediatamente le correspondo el gesto afectuoso y debido al alivio, una pequeña y rebelde lágrima salió a recorrer mi mejilla derecha. En eso declaré con sinceridad.

— Juro que saldremos de este maldito sitio, y juro también que pase lo que pase, los protegeré

— Sé que lo harás — Cortó el abrazo, solo para darme un tierno beso en la mejilla — Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor — Se levantó y se dirigió a la fogata — Bien, me voy a dormir

— Buenas noches Viviana, que descanses... y gracias por tu apoyo — Agradecí susurrante mientras me acomodaba de nuevo en mi puesto

...

Llegó un nuevo día y me levanté con los ánimos renovados, la determinación de salir de aquí es lo suficientemente grande, como para que esta terrible hambre que estamos palideciendo, pase a un segundo plano.

Retomamos la ruta para llegar otra vez hacia los rieles y mientras anduvimos hacia la dirección norte, el clima permutó de soplar viento, a nevar constantemente… Evento que nos asustó y extrañó a la vez porque se supone que estamos en temporada veraniega, no deberíamos ver la nieve hasta dentro de unos cuatro o cinco meses. Permanecimos estupefactos con el nuevo ambiente hostil y paralizados por la gelidez de la misma, que nos obligo a apretujarnos entre nosotros, pero sin importar nada, nuestro propósito de llegar a destino es mas fuerte y nos apresuramos para llegar lo antes posible. Finalmente a lo lejos divisamos una estación de tren y al llegar, los muchachos entraron en ella a refugiarse mientras que viré a un lado y me fijé en un viejo cartel de madera colgado que reza:

"_Bienvenidos a Equestria"_

_... ¿Equestria? ¿Que clase de nombre es ese?... Ese nombre no suena nada alentador, se oye como un mal nombre para un local de clase baja, un corral o un establo... Me pregunto por qué esta área se apoda con algo tan deplorable, al juzgar por la estación de ferrocarril tan cerca, no parece que este lugar sea un santuario protegido o algo parecido..._

— !Alan! ¿¡No vienes!? — Preguntó Johan en voz alta y al notar que los vientos nevosos se hacían mas fuertes, ingresé de inmediato a cubrirme

Dentro de la caseta, no hicimos otra cosa mas que aguardar a que la nevada cese, sin embargo las horas pasaban y el clima tendía a empeorar. El frío se tornaba sofocante y la ventisca cortante amenazaba con tirar abajo las paredes y el tejado hasta los cimientos. Por mera casualidad, Johan nos advirtió que había divisado a lo lejos un extraño objeto, fuimos a mirar para saber exactamente que era y al indagar lo suficiente, si no me equivoco… parece ser una especie de bóveda de color negro, pero ni siquiera lo alcanzo a detallar bien como para saberlo a ciencia cierta debido a este clima.

Al discutir sobre aquel supuesto recinto, nos preparábamos para sobrellevar mejor el frío y partir hacia ese lugar… solo espero que sea un refugio mas confortable, ya solo nos queda un sorbo de agua, una última lata de Redbull y para complicar las cosas, mi brazo ya esta perdiendo movilidad.

A medida que atravesábamos el feroz clima, por un hecho extraño que ni yo puedo entender, la hostilidad de esta se va retirando; el cielo poco a poco está cambiando de un color grisáceo a uno sepia, tal como presenciar un esplendoroso atardecer, las capas de nieve en el suelo se adelgazaban por cada paso que dábamos, descubriendo mas adelante un áspero terreno arenoso y estéril; también se había manifestado una sensación no muy común... un aire un tanto febril y denso que no pregona un ambiente apacible. Por dichas distracciones, no nos percatamos de que el objeto por la cual estuvimos persiguiendo, se había perfilado ante nuestros ojos, en un enorme domo negro traslucido... No podíamos ocultar nuestras impresión por el tamaño de semejante estructura.

— ¡Wow! — Exclamamos todos al unísono como única expresión

— ¡Mira el tamaño de esa cosa! — Vociferó Viviana exaltada — ¿¡Qué habrá dentro de ella!?

— No tengo la mas mínima idea — Puse mi mano en la frente de manera lateral para enfocar mi vista en primer plano a través del domo... y no pude creer lo que encontré — ¡Parece que hay una ciudad entera dentro de esa cosa!

— ¡Una ciudad! Eso si no te la creo... — Bufó Johan golpeando jovialmente mi hombro como leve señal de burla

— Si no me crees, te invito a que lo descubras

Nos acercamos más para poder contemplar la ciudad con más claridad y a través de la transparencia oscura del domo, apreciábamos un paisaje árido que sobresalían esas estalactitas negras traslucidas en cada rincón, mas allá se manifestaba una ciudad de aspecto desprolijo, casi prehistórico, cuyas edificaciones están hechas con esas mismas piedras, o más bien cristales; y en su centro se erige un enorme palacio negro cuyas torres de aristas filosas que sobresalían le daban un aspecto un tanto lúgubre.

— Esto da miedo — Dijo Daniel rascándose la nuca — ¿Qué se supone que sea esta ciudad? ¿Y en donde se ubica?

— Tal vez no tenga una idea clara, pero su apariencia me recuerda a Chester's Mill pero hecha de cristal

— ¿Hmm? ¿A quien? ¿De que diablos hablas? — Inquirieron Daniel y Viviana con evidente desconcierto e incredulidad

— Nada... olviden la tontería que dije, solo hice referencia a una novela de ciencia ficción que leí hace varios años...

— Bueno, no se que carajos sea, pero me da la impresión de que es una gran metrópoli o un imperio de cristal — Exclamó Viviana sacando algunas conclusiones — ¿Por qué no entramos y vemos a quien encontramos?

— Me disculpo si soy algo directo pero, ¿Te das cuenta de que que hay un domo que lo cubre? — Le repliqué mirándola fijamente — No hay entrada a la que podamos acceder

— Discúlpame a mi por decirte esto pero, lo que dices no tiene sentido — Se interpuso Johan colocándose en la misma postura que Viviana — Ya que por obvias razones no estamos en una novela ficticia, ¿Quien en su sano juicio erige una ciudad solo para quedar aislada? Debe de haber una cerca en algún lado

— Si, al igual que no pueden existir las ciudades hechas de cristal pero esta bien — Le respondí con cierto sarcasmo y luego le recriminé — Si crees poder encontrar una entrada, entonces ve y encuéntrela. Me quedaré aquí mismo y veré la cara de idiota que pondrás cuando te des cuenta del tiempo que has perdido

— ¿Ahh, si? Pues iré y lo encontraré, para después poder ver la cara de imbécil que pondrás cuando te haya cerrado la boca — Me devolvió el gesto asumiendo el reto, y se fue yéndo a toda prisa hacia el pie del domo

Mientras contemplaba a mi estúpido compañero como gastaba su tiempo y energía en vanos rodeando el perímetro de la estructura, aproveché mi tiempo para sentarme en el suelo a descansar, pero un dolor de cabeza repentino comenzó atacarme y solo podía frotarme las sienes para calmar el síntoma.

— Viviana, ¿Quieres pasarme la ultima lata? Necesito calmar la jaqueca

— ¿Te duele la cabeza? — Murmuró Viviana en una leve tono de preocupación — Menos mal que llevé esto conmigo — Exclamó mientras sacaba de uno de los compartimientos del morral, tres sobres de lo que parece ser medicamentos comunes — ¿Quieres la aspirina, el acetaminofén o el ibuprofeno?

Esbozando una leve sonrisa por la conveniencia de su asistencia y dándome a elegir cual de los tres escocer , decidí agarrar los tres, sacándolos del envoltorio y tragándolos, luego tomé sin permiso su botella y me bebí el último sorbo de agua para digerir los medicamentos con mas facilidad.

— ¡Solo tenías que tomar uno, no los tres! ¿Acaso quieres ponerte peor de lo que estás? — Me replicó en voz alta

— Si, sé que esto está mal... debí tragarlos con el Redbull y un poco de vodka

— ¡Alan! — Espetó

— Tranquila, solo fue una broma — Me mofé por un rato, a lo que ella respondió

—... Tonto...

Mientras que pasaba el rato con ella, por saciar su curiosidad o por matar el aburrimiento, Daniel se acercó al domo para ayudar a nuestro compañero que continuaba recorriendo el perímetro de la misma para ahorrar mas tiempo, sin embargo, lo veo tropezarse con una pequeña piedra que estaba oculta por la arena, pero en vez de estrellarse de bruces contra el muro traslucido del domo, este lo atravesó como si fuese gelatina.

— ¡Daniel! ¿Estás bien? — Inquirió Viviana corriendo tras su ayuda

— ¡Wow! Esto no es un domo solido — Comentó Daniel un tanto sorprendido y animado — Debe de ser… ¡Mmmmm! no se… quizás un campo de fuerza, de esos que aparecen en las películas...

— ¡Hmm! Pues entonces no es un campo de fuerza, porque lograste atravesarla — Sonreí con sarcasmo mientras me cruzo de brazos — Como sea, creo que podemos cruzarlo

— ¡Sí, por supuesto!... — Gritó Johan a lo lejos apenas nos escuchó y este cruzó el supuesto domo con gracia y orgullo — ¿¡Cómo te quedó el ojo, ehh pendejo!? ¡Te dije que había una entrada!

— ¡Es un domo falso! ¡No cuenta como entrada!

— !Ohh! ¿¡Parece que huelo como a otra de tus excusas!? !Que mal perdedor eres! — Se mofó con un evidente tono ácido

— ¡Cierra la boca, solo tuviste suerte! ¡No me impresionas para nada, imbécil! — Le respondí extendiendo hacia lo alto el dedo medio

Viviana y yo cruzamos la barrera juntos y sin rodeo… y la sensación de cruzar dicha barrera fue extraña pero a la vez interesante, es como atravesar una burbuja que no se rompe. Avanzamos un poco mas para satisfacer nuestra fascinación y curiosidad y al observar con claridad el terreno, divisamos a unos lugareños alrededor, con exaltación nos aproximamos a paso rápido hacia ellos pero al estar lo suficientemente cerca, nos dimos cuenta que no son realmente personas… son caballitos multicolores que se encontraban cohibidos con pesados yugos y cadenas, siguiendo una extensa fila; todos ellos se encontraban cabizbajos y sus miradas muertas reflejaban miedo, desesperación y un horror absoluto.

— P-pero qu... — Exclamé entrecortado por el asombro — ¿¡Pero qué carajos está ocurriendo aquí!?

Al inquirir en voz alta, uno de esos animales volteó a verme y con una desesperación inquietante trató de levantar una de sus patas delanteras hacia nosotros pero la cadena atada a ella no se lo permitió, con ojos vidriosos y una expresión de súplica, imploró con una voz femenina y débil.

— Por favor… sálvanos…

Los demás caballitos… o mejor dicho, ponis, se dieron cuenta de nuestras presencias e inmediatamente empezaron a suplicarnos… Entramos en shock al ver esa escena tan perturbadora y solo pude musitar lo siguiente.

— ¿Qué clase de magia negra es esta?


	2. El Tirano

El escenario se había puesto en segundos, aterrador en muchos sentidos… y para serles sinceros, son muy raras las ocasiones cuando me asusto sobremanera, razón por la cual tuve la desagradable oportunidad de comprobarlo, al ver a esos ponis hablar.

Cuando presenciamos a esos ponis suplicar con gran exasperación, simplemente caí de trasero por la impresión y sugestionado por completo, un horrible escalofrió me recorrió la espalda y me puso los pelos como escarpias; mis compañeros quedaron paralizados por dicho impacto del momento y con las rodillas temblorosas producto de la aprensión... No hace falta decir que Viviana soltó un chillido y corrió despavorida al segundo de haberlos oído. En este punto entré en pánico y me arrastre´con desesperación a toda velocidad en curso al rastro que dejó mi compañera tras escapar, los demás me siguieron, me ayudaron a levantarme y entre los tres escapamos de ese maldito lugar. Pese al estar considerablemente lejos, seguíamos oyendo a esas criaturas poseídas aún rogándonos por ayuda.

Nos escondimos en una gran estalactita de cristal cerca del área y apenas había recuperado mi aliento, exclamé mientras trataba de luchar contra los hormigueos y los temblores en mis manos, mis rodillas y mis pies.

— Muchachos, por favor díganme que estoy bajo el efecto de una droga alucinógena — No podía dejar de observar mis espasmódicas manos y jadear con fuerza — ¡Digan algo!

— Amigo, no lo sé, juro que también vi lo mismo que tú — Contestó Johan pasándose las manos por la cabeza y mirando hacia el suelo con expresión de extremo terror

— Pe-pero…— Tartamudeó Viviana hiperventilada, abrazando de lado a Daniel y al borde de un colapso nervioso — ¿¡Pero que mierda de lugar es este!?

— Vamos Vivi, no llores, necesitamos que seas fuerte — Dijo Daniel consolándola, pero su tono de voz quebradiza no la está ayudando — ¿¡Pero qué clase de criaturas son esas!?

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡No tengo la mas puta idea! — Vociferé alterado mientras me pasaba las manos por la cabeza y miraba con pesadez hacia el suelo — ¡Jamás en mi vida he visto ni mucho menos he creído en posesiones demoníacas! Debe de haber alguna explicación lógica para esta aberración

— ¿¡Pero qué otra clase de explicación puede haber!? Ya los escuchaste y viste hablar, alguien estuvo experimentando con magia negra o algo ritualista — Vociferó Daniel con mucho azare, mientras trataba de calmar a nuestra compañera abrazándola y arrullando su cabeza

— No sé qué pensar... pero me niego a creer que algo tan obtuso e inverosímil como la magia, exista — Me levanté e inhalé profundamente para recobrar mi serenidad, o lo que quedaba de ella — Necesito averiguar lo que pasa, así sabré la verdad detrás de toda esta farsa

— ¿Te vas a ese lugar? — Preguntó Johan alarmado

— No hay otra opción, no podemos irnos así tan fácil — Abotonando mi abrigo y acomodando mi cabello llevándolo hacia atrás, dí un cuarto de vuelta y les dije antes de irme — Quédense aquí y espérenme, volveré pronto

Asintieron con la cabeza y de inmediato me devolví hacia ese sitio dispuesto a indagar sobre ese fenómeno absurdo que estaba pasando. Una vez que llegué a establecerme, me oculté tras los muros de una de las casas ubicadas en los extremos de esta supuesta "Ciudad" a varios metros de ellos, sin que alguno tuviese la posibilidad de descubrirme. Con mucha precaución, asomé la cabeza para poder analizarlos con mas detalle, y lo que descubrí a mi pesar, fue a varios de esos seres en un estado lamentable, muchos sollozando y otros lamentándose.

— ¿Por que!?... ¿¡Por qué se marcharon!?...— Preguntó sollozante uno de ellos

— ¿Pero qué clase de criaturas eran esos? — Preguntó otro de esos extraños ponis — ¿Y cómo es que lograron penetrar el escudo?

— No tengo idea de como lo hicieron…— Respondió otro mas, sin dejar de mirar el suelo con melancolía —… Pero si lograron penetrarlo, deben de ser criaturas especiales

—… Si… ¿Pero porque huyeron de nosotros? Acaso no notaron nuestro yugo y las cadenas que nos atan… no importa si son criaturas feas y extrañas… de cualquier modo, no tenemos a nadie mas que nos pueda salvar — Se lamentó la pequeña criatura equina que rogó por mi ayuda y un par de lágrimas recorrieron su rostro con dolor hasta caer en el suelo

En ese momento, por alguna extraña razón, pude comprender que esos seres no son substancialmente malos, tampoco son producto de una posesión sobrenatural, ni tampoco son un resultado de algún ritual de magia negra; o al menos, esa ultima noción la puedo tener en cuenta con seguridad. A pesar de que aún no deja de alarmarme el hecho de que poseen la capacidad de articular palabras y frases, y de tener sentimientos complejos al igual que nosotros, puedo concluir que estos equinos son inofensivas criaturitas que necesitan ser rescatadas de un evidente caso de crueldad y explotación…

— ¡Que tanto miras! — Fui sorprendido por alguien que me tocó el hombro y me susurró al oído, por lo que reaccioné girando de medio lado y con un codazo listo para repelerlo, pero este detuvo el golpe con ambas manos — ¡Hey calma socio! ¡Soy yo!

— ¡Daniel! ¡Maricón! ¡Me asustaste!

— Jejejeje, no podía dejar que te lleves toda la diversión y el suspenso ¿O sí?

— ¡Deberías estar confortando a Viviana! ¿La dejaste sola? — inquirí con riña

— ¡Fresco socio! Ella está con Johan, además, también quería averiguar lo que estabas viendo

— No deberías de estar acá porque nos descubrirán, ¿No te avisé que volvería pronto?

— ¿¡Y qué!? De todas formas me lo tendrías que comunicar. aun así quiero ver con mis propios ojos qué clase de seres demoníacos habitan este lugar, así sabremos que hacer después

— ¡Uhhm! De acuerdo — Me resigné dando un suspiro — Pero procura que no te vean

Con la debida precaución, se asomó discretamente para observar a detalle, a los pequeños cuadrúpedos encadenados y no tardó mucho en conmoverse al verlos en sus lastimeros estados.

— Estos caballitos no son tan malos, alguien los está explotando, ¿Quién estará haciéndoles esta atrocidad?

— Hmm, aún no lo sé, pero no me sorprendería que el responsable, sea alguien sin escrúpulos que los este obligando a trabajar forzosamente para algún fin lucrativo

— O quizás podría ser que los esté llevando a un largo sendero hacia el matadero...

— Podría ser. Tal vez sea una posibilidad de lo más factible — Le contesté con laconia — Sigamos observando, algo que hacer se nos ocurrirá

Como si fuéramos un par de ladrones fugitivos, nos dedicamos a explorar con sigilo todo el perímetro de cada uno de los sectores identificados y encontramos a nuestro paso, más ponis con yugos y cadenas, muchos con un aspecto más demacrado. Al juzgar sus marcas y pérdida de sus extraños pelajes, puedo decir que fueron azotados tortuosamente y sus rostros famélicos y costillas expuestas, me indica que los están matando de hambre… no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que podrían estar haciendo, pero lo extraño es que no veo a alguien que los esté obligando a trabajar, no veo a ningún sujeto con látigo o fusta cerca de ellos… ¡Esto no tiene sentido! Si están sufriendo, ¿Por qué continúan movilizándose y trabajando autónomamente? Está mas que claro que no poseen esa inconsciencia animal, deben tener cierto libre albedrío como para darse cuenta de lo terrible de sus situaciones. Es como si les hubiesen lavado el cerebro e instruidos con solo ese nefasto propósito... la única explicación debe de encontrarse en el único lugar que no hemos estado todavía: El gran palacio de aspecto fúnebre fuertemente iluminado con enormes antorchas y aparentemente vigilado con esas cuatro atalayas.

Regresamos a la gran estalactita y les explicamos con calma a los demás lo que realmente está ocurriendo. Al movernos sigilosamente a la primera esquina en donde divisamos los primeros grupos de ponis prisioneros, compartieron una profunda lastima por la melancólica imagen, Viviana hasta se enterneció con tristeza, opinando que son unos lindos y tiernos ponis, aun pese a su terrible estado.

Hubo varias cosas curiosas que me he percatado a lo largo de nuestra exploración: Aparte de que sean unos equinos considerablemente enanos que pueden proferir palabras y frases, y que estén obligados a movilizarse arrastrando esas pesadas cadenas sin que los estén vigilando; Una curiosidad, es que puedo distinguir sus géneros sin necesidad de espiar sus sexos, solo con ver la forma de sus rostros, melenas y tamaños relativos por así decirlo. Los machos tiene los rostros rectangulares y prominentes, melenas cortas y un tamaño considerablemente mayor que sus hembras, cuyos rostros y figuras son más redondeadas y finas, y sus melenas son más largas; Otra curiosidad, es su variedad de colores no naturales, tanto en sus pelajes, como en sus melenas y colas, aparte de poseer en las mismas, una clase de textura cristalina pero opacas; Sin embargo, lo más extraño de todo esto, es que poseen unos dibujos, marcas o tatuajes en sus dos flancos… no sé qué significarán esas marcas y por qué están en sus traseros, ¿Tal vez esas marcas tengan algo que ver con el responsable de todo esto?... y si fuera así, ¿Por qué son de diferente diseño? ¿Que significado poseen cada uno de ellos?

Nuestro plan estratégico seria lo siguiente: Como el único lugar sin explorar es aquel enorme palacio negro, lo rodearemos para encontrar una entrada de fácil acceso; una vez que estemos dentro, revisaremos cada rincón, cada lugar y cada habitación para encontrar al desgraciado que está torturando y explotando a estos pobres animales… aunque sea poco probable, solo espero no tener que incurrir en una pelea, Daniel y Johan pueden encargarse perfectamente.

Establecimos el cubrimiento del área por cuadrículas y la rodeamos con extrema cautela, después de rodear completamente el palacio, descubrimos que el único lugar de fácil acceso, es por la gran entrada principal. No encontramos puertas o entradas secundarias a las que acceder sin que se sacrifique nuestra ubicación, pero lo raro es que, para ser una gran entrada, no hay ningún tipo de vigilancia…_ De nuevo, si las incoherencias vuelven a rodar con esta frecuencia por estos lares, se me va hacer difícil mantener la estabilidad de mi concentración y mis ideas... y eso ya es decir bastante_…

Tuvimos que esperar el momento perfecto para ingresar sin ser detectados. Mientras que Johan y Daniel vigilaban la entrada, ocultos en las aristas de una casa de cristal, Viviana y yo intentábamos resolver mientras observábamos a las criaturas cuadrúpedas, ¿Como podíamos sacarlas de aquí y hacia donde movilizarlas?. Por un momento nos sentíamos impotentes, pero eso no evadía nuestra responsabilidad de salvarlas lo mas pronto que se pueda y al mismo tiempo y con un poco de suerte, podríamos conseguir la ayuda que necesitamos.

De repente, se abrió la gran entrada de aquel palacio y en ella, salió con pasos imperiosos una espeluznante criatura: Un enorme equino de pelaje gris oscuro y tanto su melena como su cola son de color negro azabache, curiosamente portaba consigo una armadura plateada que cubría su pecho, cuello y patas, una corona plateada y picuda; y también llevaba una gran capa de la realeza de color rojo escarlata que cubría su lomo, costados y patas traseras superiores. Se va acercando imponentemente hacia donde se ubicaban las primeras filas de criaturas encadenadas, que al segundo de advertir su presencia, se postraron con una clara señal de sumisión y terror, cubriéndose sus rostros con los cascos delanteros.

— ¡Ayy Dios mio! ¿¡Pero qué pedazo de mierda es esa!? — Mascullé atónito mientras me fijaba con atención lo que tenía pegado en la frente del animal

— Lo sabemos, es horrible — Respondió Daniel con incredulidad

— No hablo de esa bestia, observen bien y díganme, ¿Que es lo que tiene pegado en la base de su frente? — Les pregunté con inquietud y señalando a la enorme criatura. Los chicos entrecerraron sus ojos y arrojaron sus opiniones al respecto

— Me parece que… un pico, ¿Eso no forma parte de su corona?… — Preguntó Johan rascándose la cabeza. Aunque sea una opinión valida, no es lo que estaba buscando

— No creo... creo que es un cuerno — Agregó Viviana mientras llevaba su dedo indice hacia su labio inferior

— ¡Exacto! — Le contesté — Muchachos, ¡Estamos oficialmente drogados, porque acabamos de observar un maldito unicornio!

— ¿¡Un unicornio!? — Exclamó Johan en un tono de burla — ¡Pffff! Si claro... El único que anda con las drogas eres tú... esa mierda del unicornio no se la cree nadie...

Mientras se burlaba, me limité a mirarlo con una expresión ceñida, pero agradezco a Daniel por su contribución, ya que se acercó a él y le cubrió la boca de golpe y con el otro brazo, rodeó su cuello mientras que le masculló en su oído.

— ¡Haz silencio torpe! ¿Acaso quieres que nos descubran? — Johan le respondió negando con la cabeza, haciendo que lo soltase

— ¡Marica, esto es enserio! — Le repliqué lanzando una mirada mordaz y volviendo a señalar al unicornio — ¡Escuchen! Tal vez sea una estupidez lo que voy a decir, pero quizás sea esa la criatura que los está esclavizando... Les juro por Dios que no nos estamos volviendo locos, sin embargo, nunca imaginé que los unicornios llegasen a existir, pero siendo justos, si en este lugar habitan animales parlantes, no deberíamos de sorprendernos si esta clase de aberraciones pseudo-fantásticas existan también.

— Está bien, ¿Pero qué debemos hacer? — Preguntó Johan un poco tenso. Solo miré hacia el suelo y suspiré con un poco de impotencia

— No podemos abandonar nuestra posición, corremos el riesgo de exhibirnos... Por ahora, debemos seguir mirando, algo se nos ocurrirá…

Asintiendo con el acuerdo, entre los cuatro a la vez nos asomamos en la esquina de la ya mencionada casa de cristal para contemplar lo que pretendía hacer esa escalofriante bestia que se va aproximando hasta llegar a los aterrados ponis. Su siniestra mirada expelía un aura llameante de tonalidad purpura oscuro y con una tenebrosa voz gutural, sobresaltó a todos en el área.

— ¡POR QUÉ NO ESTÁN TRABAJANDO! ¡ESCLAVOS DE CRISTAL!

— ¡AHH! Rey… rey Sombra… — Tartamudeó de manera aterrada una de las ponis encadenadas, apenas asomando su mirada para dirigirse a él — Solo estábamos…

Sin advertencia alguna, el unicornio le respondió con una tremenda coz directo al rostro de la pobre criatura , tirándola violentamente y agrietando parte del suelo.

— ¡DESDE CUÁNDO TE DI PERMISO PARA HABLAR, ESTÚPIDA ESCLAVA! — Gruñó la oscura criatura con furia. La pequeña pony se volvió a levantar penosamente, temblando del pánico absoluto, escupiendo un par de dientes rotos y ensangrentados, y un montón de sangre le escurría por su boca. No pudo hacer otra cosa mas que limitarse a estar callada y humillada ante su presencia

Quedamos anonadados por ese inicuo despliegue de brutalidad por parte de esa bestia hacia su sumisa, Viviana se cubrió la boca con sus manos de manera aterrada justo después de presenciarlo y los demás solo mascullaban insultos conteniendo su rabia. Yo por mi parte y a pesar del enojo, logré mantener la serenidad y solo seguí observando con mi típica postura de siempre. Daniel quiso intervenir desprevenidamente en ese momento pero tuve que entrometerme para que no cometiese una estupidez.

— Estoy aquí frente a ustedes, perdiendo mi valioso tiempo para saber ¿¡Qué fue ese escándalo que formaron hace unos minutos!? — Rugió con esa voz gutural, que en ciertos aspecto y producto de mi opinión, es totalmente impresionante. Las demás criaturas solo se quedaban helados y cubriéndose sus caras — ¡Tú, esclavo! Contesta

— N-No… no lo sé… amo… no recuerdo bien que fue lo que ocasionó el escándalo… — Musitó uno de ellos, volviéndose a retraer y con miedo a que lo golpease —… Lo siento… mi rey

El unicornio lo miró de manera inquisidora, dio unos pasos hacia su derecha y se detuvo frente a otra pony prisionera.

— ¡Tú, esclava! Habla

— Bueno… pues… — Titubeó a la hora de hablar —… Me pareció ver unas delgadas siluetas… no pude distinguirlas bien… pero tenían un aspecto extraño…

El rey gruñó al no tener respuestas claras, dio unos cuantos pasos más hacia su derecha y se detuvo en frente de la pony que me vio por primera vez... analizándola con detalle, la pequeña tiene el pelaje cristalino de un color crema, casi tendiendo a blanco, su opaca melena lacia y cola tiene tres matices de carmesí oscuro, fino y amarillo pálido, sus ojos como piedras preciosas, tienen una gradación rojo sangre y finalmente tiene un diseño semejante a una flor de lis curvado que forma un corazón contiguo del mismo color carmesí y con una mezcla de naranja y amarillo tatuado en sus flancos; a diferencia de los demás, esta no se le veía tan asustada, solo abrumada y triste.

— ¡Y tú! ¿Que alcanzaste a ver? — Rugió el unicornio, amenazante

La pony no contestó la interrogante, solo continuaba mirando el suelo con una expresión depresiva, por supuesto su actitud logró irritar al unicornio, cuya tenebrosa mirada volvió a expeler esa llameante aura. Con un casco sujetó fuertemente de su yugo y la levantó hasta la altura de su rostro.

— ¡Acaso no me oíste estúpida! ¿¡QUE ES LO QUE PUDISTE VER!?

— N-no… no se que puedo decirte… mi rey…— Murmuró con una voz quebradiza, temblando ante su aterradora mirada —… Solo vi algunas figuras extrañas… parecían tener la forma… la forma de… de un mono…

El unicornio la arrojó al suelo con desdén y en un tono burlesco exclamó.

— ¿Un mono? ¿¡Un simple mono!? Jajajajaja. Tu inferior forma de pensar es absurda, nadie puede atravesar el escudo, ni siquiera las mismísimas princesas de Equestria pueden hacerle un rasguño por la simple razón de que no tienen la capacidad de rivalizar el poder del corazón de cristal, ¿Como puede un insignificante mono, atravesarlo?

Después de echarse algunas risotadas, fijó su mirada de pronto en la pequeña pony que se levantaba lentamente del suelo conservando la melancólica expresión, y este sonrió perversa y sugestivamente, sacando su lengua para relamerse los labios y en un acto imprevisto invadió su espacio, acosándola.

— ¿¡Sabes esclava!? No me había fijado antes en lo bien que te ves, aun con tu inferioridad de asquerosa pony de cristal que eres y con esas cadenas que llevas puestas... creo que te verás mejor sin ellas — De la nada, una pequeña chispa que acababa de manar de su cuerno, hizo desaparecer el yugo y los eslabones metálicos que la apresaban, liberándola... ¿_No se que o como demonios hizo ese truco? Maldita sea, cada segundo este lugar se está tornando cada vez mas ridículo..._

— !Esclava! Te ordeno que me acompañes a mi palacio y me satisfagas — Declaró el unicornio, acosándola aun mas hasta el punto de perturbarla

— No…— Negó la indefensa pony, retrocediendo inútilmente al percatarse de las intenciones del rey —… No por favor… te lo pido… no me obligues a ir…

La suplica solo lo hizo irritar aún más. Para el asombro de nosotros, unas cuantas chispas mas que brotaron de su cuerno de una tonalidad color rojo oscuro sorprendentemente la hizo levitar, la pequeña trató pobremente de liberarse de esa aura negra que la rodeaba y la bestia, con su siniestra voz rugió de forma autoritaria.

— ¡Te exijo que complazcas mis deseos, maldita esclava estúpida! O prefieres que te torture por el resto de lo que te quedan de días

La pequeña, aun levitando en frente de su oscura presencia y apresada por el pánico por lo que le va a pasar, musitó entre sollozos.

— Po-Por favor… te lo ruego…

La bestia volvió a sonreír con una expresión bastante desagradable y después de relamerse los labios mientras reía, pasó su lengua alrededor del cuello y del rostro de la aun sollozante pony, que aún suplicaba que se detuviese, dejando colgajos de su asquerosa baba en todo el contorno de la cara.

Pero de pronto, por increíble que parezca, una silueta surcó rápidamente entre la multitud de ponis esclavizados, eludiendolos hasta llegar al perpetrador y logró derribarlo violentamente con un par de patadas voladoras, bien colocadas en la cabeza y en el cuello. Tanto la silueta como el unicornio y la pequeña pony cayeron al suelo pero inmediatamente la susodicha silueta se incorpora y el resto de la población quedaron atónitos al verlo, en especial la pequeña que lo miraba con impresión desde el suelo y a la vez, confundida por lo que acabó de pasar. Nosotros también quedamos boquiabiertos, pero no por la impresión de esa "Heroica escena", sino por la semejante estupidez hecha por parte de uno de nuestros colegas. Palmeé mi frente después de ver ese acto y mascullé con rabia.

— Daniel, imbécil, ¡Pero que mierda acabas de hacer! ¡Aun no era el momento!…

* * *

><p><strong>Narración de Daniel:<strong>

… _Momentos previos..._

Al ver como se estaba llevando a cabo ese acto tan obsceno, no lo pude tolerar más. Sin importar lo que Alan pudiera decirme al respecto me escabullí sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, recorrí los callejones con extrema cautela para tener una mejor vista y perspectiva de las cosas… sabiendo que si ese maldito me descubre en el acto, adiós el factor sorpresa y hola a una desagradable pelea…

Me posicioné lo suficientemente cerca para estudiarlo y así poder descubrir un punto ciego y sorprenderlo. Justo llegó ese momento cuando la estaba acosando y hastiándose a la pobre criatura con su lengua, por lo que me aproximé a toda velocidad, pasando al lado de los demás caballitos encadenados y cuando me encontré lo suficientemente cerca, salté y lo pateé al mismo estilo de un peleador de lucha libre. Me levanté de inmediato y comprobé mi fuerza al verlo en el suelo, aturdido y a unos cuatro metros de distancia.

— ¡No te atrevas a dañar a esta criatura! ¡Jodido caballo malparido! — Lo amenacé mientras estaba todavía aturdido por el golpe, las demás criaturas estaban ahora boquiabiertas por mi presencia, cosa que me llenó algo de valor y orgullo

La negra criatura se incorporó como si no le hubiese hecho daño y volteó rápidamente a verme. Al mirarlo directo, su mirada me causó escalofríos... jamás vi unos espeluznantes ojos de color rojizo y que brillaran con una tonalidad verdosa… pero bajo estas circunstancias, no puedo darme el lujo de atemorizarme, aprovecharé ese temor para alimentar mi coraje… agradezco poseer un carácter fuerte para este tipo de situaciones.

— ¡Grrr! Jejejeje, jamás he visto a una criatura tan fea en toda mi vida. ¿Qué se supone que eres? — Inquirió con un tono de voz escalofriante y al mismo tiempo, burlón

— ¡Qué te importa, maldito! — Le respondí con una sonrisa sádica — Además, tú eres el menos indicado para decirme que soy feo, ¿Acaso no te has visto en un puto espejo?

Solo se limitó a reír, tal como si lo que acababa de decir fuera un chiste. Se acercó lentamente paso tras paso con esa sonrisa perversa que todavía me incomodaba.

— Bien, no sé qué demonios eres pero veo que eres muy fuerte, ese golpe que recibí de verdad me dolió — Señaló con su casco un pequeño moretón en la parte lateral de la quijada y también señaló una pequeña abolladura en la armadura que cubría su cuello

No sé por qué, pero por una corazonada, presiento que esta bestia es mucho más fuerte de lo que aparenta ser, ahora lo veo adoptar una posición de ofensiva muy imponente, queriendo hacer una comparación de fuerzas o queriendo intimidarme... No lo sé, pero por las dudas, me posiciono también para poder responder.

— Quiero comprobar que tan hábil eres luchando conmigo, supongo que, como cruzaste el poderoso escudo de aislamiento de este imperio, debes de ser alguien muy poderoso

— ¿Quieres pelear contra mí? !Je! Está bien — Me troné algunos dedos y sonreí con malicia — Vi como golpeaste a esa pobre criatura, ¡Así que prepárate maldito caballo cobarde!

Respondiendo al desafió, sus siniestros ojos brillaron con esa tonalidad verdosa y purpura, y tal como las chispas comenzaron a rodear su extraña cornamenta, hizo crecer del suelo unos filosos cristales en forma de largas estacas que se aproximaban peligrosamente hacia mí. En mi pronta reacción, apenas esquive la primera, pero la segunda logró rozar mi brazo derecho, cortándome.

— ¡Maldición! — Gruñí quejándome por el dolor de la herida. Sentía como las hebras de sangre ya empezaba a escurrir lentamente por todo mi brazo

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Que pasa! ¿No vas a atacar?

Brotando más chispas de su cuerno, mas estacas aparecieron y se proyectaron hacia mí con rapidez. Logro evadirlos dando saltos hacia atrás, pero al hacer esa serie de movimientos, pierdo el terreno que establecí con anterioridad y la maldita bestia no desaprovecha mi desventaja, avanzando cada vez con más agilidad. Sinceramente no puedo predecir en donde aparecerá la próxima estaca de cristal, prácticamente estoy huyendo por culpa de la impresión generada. De repente, uno de esos malditos cristales apareció detrás de mi, golpeando mis pies y provocando que pierda el equilibrio. Irremediablemente aterricé cerca de un muro de una de las casas, pero la maldita criatura me acorraló, deteniéndose en frente mío y sonriendo con la lengua fuera.

— Vaya, al parecer solo sabes huir como un cobarde — Se burló y luego, una chispas brotaron de su cuerno y me apuntó, listo para atacarme — Una repugnante criatura como tú, no es digna de esta en mi presencia… ¡Ahora muere!

_...¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! No sé que hacer ahora, mi mente está en blanco, he lidiado con muchas situaciones peligrosas antes, pero esto es diferente… no puedo escapar de esta… ¡Maldición!..._

_..._

Antes de cubrirme los ojos y esperar el golpe definitivo, de una manera oportuna y salvadora, un abrigo negro apareció de la nada y cubrió la cabeza del animal, irrumpiendo su ataque. Después, una silueta surcó los aires e hizo presencia con una patada de talón hacia una de sus patas traseras, por lo que este soltó un grito como reacción pero rápidamente es mandado a callar con un fuerte derechazo hacia su mandíbula y una patada baja en la base de su cubierto pecho, tirándolo al suelo. La silueta resultó ser Alan, que se acercó lentamente a la bestia, puso una rodilla en el suelo y amarró con las mangas del abrigo la cabeza y el cuello, dejándolo fuera de combate momentáneamente.

— ¡Alan! Maldito seas. Llegas tarde huevón — Volví a gruñir mientras trataba de levantarme

— Deberías de estar agradecido idiota, te acabo de salvar el culo

Con una media sonrisa de alivio, se acercó y me ayudó a incorporarme. Vimos con cierta gracia como la bestia se levantó cojeando y lanzando maldiciones, trataba de localizarnos pero con el rostro completamente cubierto por el abrigo, su intento era inútil. Los demás caballitos encadenados no salían de su impresión, cambiando momentáneamente su expresión a uno débilmente más jubiloso y poco después nos empezaron a ovacionar por lo sucedido.

— ¿Estas bien? — Inquirió

— Si socio, solo tengo un pequeño corte en el hombro, no es nada grave — Le respondí mientras revisaba mi brazo y comprobé que solo tengo ese corte medianamente superficial — Buena idea el cubrirle la cabeza, ahora esa criatura no tendrá oportunidad contra nosotros

— ¡Espera! — Me frenó con mano en mi pecho ni bien quise acercarme a rematarlo — No se cómo y por qué, pero esa bestia tiene poderes extraños, será mejor actuar con mucha precaución y tener un buen plan de respaldo para poder controlarlo si queremos terminar bien parados de este embrollo

— Bien, si tú lo mencionas, ¿Tienes alguno, o por lo menos pensaste en algo?

Mi compañero comenzó a mirar alrededor con su usual serenidad, observando al grupo de ponis encadenados, en especial a la pequeña pony de melena y cola color carmesí y amarillo. Luego murmuró.

— Creo tener uno… pon atención…


	3. Confrontación y Perdida, Parte 1

**Narración de Alan:**

El enorme unicornio oscuro se encontraba aturdido, desorientado y temporalmente invidente debido a que su cabeza está cubierta con mi abrigo, además se encontraba levemente cojo, producto de la patada de talón que impactó la parte posterior de su rodilla, o corvejón, si no me equivoco en su apelativo. Mientras maldecía y trataba de quitarse el abrigo con sus cascos delanteros, Daniel y yo estuvimos planeando nuestra nueva y pequeña estrategia.

— Y bien, ¿Tienes un plan, o ya pensaste en algo? — Inquirió cubriéndose parcialmente la herida con la mano

Mientras tanto me mantuve enfocado, evaluando todo a mi alrededor para encontrar algo que nos convenga, a su vez que contemplaba el lúgubre palacio. Me giré un par de veces y analicé a los grupos de ponis prisioneros que, extrañamente nos están ovacionando por nuestro acto previo y por ultimo me concentré en la pequeña pony de pelaje color crema y de melena y cola de color carmesí y amarillo, que se hallaba con una expresión un tanto confundida y extrañada.

— Creo tener un plan, pon atención… — Murmuré con seriedad —… Por ahora, aprovecha la oportunidad para desquitarte de esa bestia, ya que no puede ver en lo absoluto, las cosas te resultaran mas sencillas. Yo me encargaré de la pony que acabaste de salvar y ya que no está encadenada, la podré llevar con los demás para que esté a salvo, quizás nos sea de ayuda mas adelante… ¿Estás de acuerdo?

— Claro que sí... ya verá lo que le espera a este hijo de la gran puta — Respondió acentuando una maliciosa sonrisa — Esta vez, no me voy a dejar sorprender

— Muy bien, a la cuenta de tres nos separaremos para llevarlo a cabo… uno… dos… ¡Tres!

Ni bien di la señal de alerta, cada quien corrió por caminos distintos y mientras estaba alejándome, alcancé a contemplar con el rabillo del ojo a mi compañero que se aproximó a la bestia con fervor y lo derribó con una patada en la cabeza. Mientras conserve la seguridad de que pueda llevar a cabo su encomienda, o al menos que no intente cometer una cagada, yo me puedo concentrar en mi tarea para ejecutarla con eficiencia. Al precipitarme cerca de la multitud de ponis para encontrar a la pequeña criatura y asegurarme de su bienestar, escuchaba algunos murmullos, y sentía el peso de sus miradas mientras iba recorriendo a través de los mismos; unos cuantos me cuestionaban sobre lo que soy, algunos otros fueron mas amables, que me dedicaban palabras de apoyo y elogios, y otros cuantos fueron mas directos, que rogaban por mi ayuda para romper las cadenas que los engrillaban y así poder huir. Cuando finalmente llegué a donde está la pequeña pony, de inmediato ella retrocedió y empezó a mirarme con ojos atemorizados… una reacción natural comprensible quizás por el hecho de que es la primera vez que ve a un ser humano tan cerca… y la entiendo en cierto modo, ya que también presencio por primera vez de frente, a una criatura equina con una inteligencia evolucionada a un pleno desarrollo, que le permite tener una conciencia propia y autónoma... _Tengo curiosidad sobre lo que estará pensando en estos momentos..._

Sin pretender asustarla, simplemente guardé mi distancia par respetar su espacio, puse mi rodilla izquierda en el suelo para quedar a su altura, le extendí mi mano derecha como señal de contacto y le hablé en voz baja.

— ¿Estás bien, pequeña?

No quiso contestarme, solo andaba observándome de reojo con algo de temor, dando unos titubeantes pasos hacia atrás.

— No tengas miedo... — Le seguí hablando con una tonalidad mas suave — Solo vine a ayudarte. No voy hacerte daño

Inmediatamente dejó de retroceder al comprender la tonalidad de mis palabras. Poco a poco se me acercaba lentamente y luego trató de acentuar un pequeño gesto.

— D-De verdad… viniste a salvarnos… — Musitó con gran timidez

— Por supuesto pequeña, vine a salvarlos a todos — Le contesté con suavidad, sintiendo un poco culpabilidad interna ya que sé perfectamente que en cierta parte, son meras falacias para ganarme su confianza

— N-No se que decir, la verdad... muchas gracias

Me agradeció y voluntariamente se postró ante mí, mostrando su gratitud. Por su puesto me sorprendí al ver tal acto de sumisión y me avergoncé un poco por eso.

— No por favor, no tienes que hacer esto… no lo hagas, vamos, levántate ya

Se incorporó obedientemente y su rostro empezó a reflejar una latente felicidad, esbozando una linda sonrisa… siendo honesto, no pude evitar sonreír también al contemplar semejante reflejo de ternura. Después de mantener un contacto visual directo por unos momentos, me puse de pie y le advertí con un tono mas serio.

— Esto aún no ha terminado, necesito que vengas conmigo. No estarás a salvo si permaneces aquí

— Es-Esta bien… — Accedió en una tonalidad suave, asintiendo con la cabeza

Tan siquiera empezábamos a movernos, de pronto nos interrumpió un ligero sismo en dirección central de lo que parece ser la plazoleta principal juzgando tan solo una parte del diseño ornamental geométrico que decora el suelo. Confundido por ello, volteé a ver hacia esa dirección para indagar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Lo que observé en ese momento, fue a esa bestia gruñendo con gran fuerza mientras que unos enormes bloques de cristal aparentemente electrificados y brillantes lo estaban cubriendo formando una gran cúpula y unas profundas grietas comienzan a desgarrar el suelo contiguo, Daniel se percató del inminente peligro a tiempo y se alejó de la zona rápidamente.

— ¡Apártense rápido! ¡Esto va a estallar! — Gritó desde lo lejos haciendo grandes señas con los brazos para que nos alejásemos

— ¿¡Que!?...

No alcancé a reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido ya que apenas pude comprender la magnitud del peligro, esa cúpula de cristal explotó en miles de fragmentos filosos en todas las direcciones. La onda sonora producto de la explosión nos abatió y nos dejó ensordecidos, como si estallase una granada dentro de mis oídos, Daniel se tiró al suelo y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, los demás ponis también lo hicieron, tratando de cubrirse como pueden y con respecto a la pequeña pony a mi lado, casi por instinto me lancé hacia ella y la abrasé para protegerla de las peligrosas esquirlas.

Cuando el letal aluvión de proyectiles cristalinos cesó, abrí mis ojos y de repente, sentí de golpe unos profundos dolores punzantes alrededor de mi espalda y mi cuello, y un agudo zumbido... cuando se terminó el desastre, deje de abrazar a la pony y le pregunté, jadeando un poco para soportar el daño.

— ¿Cómo… te encuentras?

— E-Estoy bien… gracias por protegerme — Me agradeció con una ligera sonrisa, pero dicha sonrisa se le borró de repente al verme en mi actual estado — ¡Oh no! ¡Estás herido!

— No… no te preocupes… esto no es nada

Respondí entre cortado y con una leve sonrisa falsa. Con mucha dificultad, combé mis brazos hacia mi espalda y alcancé a retirar varios trozos de cristal incrustados y me recosté poco después tomando reposo para que el agudo zumbido se disipe en mis oídos. Me volví a incorporar y despejé el polvo alrededor... y cuando terminé de hacerlo, me conmocioné de rabia al observar que esa explosión dejó una horrible carnicería a su paso, muchos ponis que estaban encadenados murieron de manera sumamente atroz, algunos de ellos brutalmente mutilados, otros más afortunados fallecieron rápidamente producto de esquirlas enormes atravesadas y alojadas en sus cabezas, pero otros mucho mas desafortunados agonizaban lentamente debido a que se están desangrando profusamente por los mismos fragmentos incrustados en sus costados, cuello y pecho, para su infortunio, golpearon sus arterias principales y los que estuvieron mas alejados del epicentro tal como Daniel y yo, tuvieron heridas leves en sus patas y lomos... Todo eso mientras se oía a la multitud sollozando, gritando, gimiendo y lanzando alaridos de agonía.

— No… no puede ser — Musité entre cortado al terminar de ver la conmovedora escena. Volteé a ver a la pony y le susurré mientras le arrullaba un poco la cabeza para reanimarla — Lamento mucho esto… no pude hacer nada por tus amiguitos

La pequeña igualmente afligida, con un par de lágrimas solo se limitó a asentir tristemente con la cabeza... sé que en estos momentos deber experimentar una sensación terrible, no va a poder asimilar esto en su totalidad y auguro que para más adelante le va a pesar aún más todavía, pero espero que esta pony sea lo suficientemente fuerte ante esta circunstancia, no debe mostrar ningún signo de debilidad... Entre los dos, nos dirigimos con mucha cautela al epicentro del desastre en donde se encontraba en el piso mi compañero, y al verlo, consideré lo tremedamente afortunado que fue al aterrizar boca abajo y permanecer con la cabeza cubierta por sus manos... el muy bastardo como si nada, casi sin ninguna herida reciente.

— ¡Phew! Nunca pensé que esa malparida bestia fuera bastante fuerte, mira como ha dejado este lugar y... ¡Ayy no! Por Dios... mierda… pobres criaturas — Se lamentó Daniel de modo un tanto indiferente, un poco taciturno pero con un aire de inquietud, mientras se iba limpiando su camiseta y el jean rasgado de color azul claro, del polvo acumulado

— Sé que es terrible lo que ocurrió, pero me alegro de que estés bien, compañero — Le respondí

— Gracias, pero es una lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo sobre ti, estas más jodido que antes, socio — Dijo mientras avanzaba un par de pasos hacia mi

— ¡Hmm! Si...— Acoté con una mirada pesada y cabizbaja. Levanté otra vez la vista e inquirí —… ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?

— No lo sé amigo, solo estaba compenetrado por la pelea, sinceramente me estaba divirtiendo, apartandome y burlandome de él mientras lo golpeaba fuerte por todas partes. El desgraciado trataba de defenderse, intentando lanzar patadas en todas direcciones pero no podía conectar ni siquiera una de ellas, pero... no sé que hice mal... apenas me distraje por un segundo, vi que su cuerno rasgó tu abrigo con bastante furia y luego se encorvó y dicho cuerno empezó a brillar muchísimo... no sé como pasó, pero en ese momento el suelo comenzó a temblar y observé que unos cristales tan brillantes como si fueran faros lo estaban cubriendo… entonces supe lo que iba a pasar

— Ya veo, esa bestia es más difícil de controlar de lo que imagina... por cierto ¿En dónde se metió?

Miramos de reojo por todas partes pero no hubo señal de él, no lo encontramos por ningún lado, ni por los lares y ni siquiera en los escombros… Antes de poder imaginar que la bestia cometió suicidio por la explosión, una malvada carcajada nos paralizó de golpe. No tenia idea de por dónde carajos provenía pero estuvimos alerta en todo momento… juro que casi entré en pánico al ver en la superficie de las grietas una sombra totalmente negra que se deslizaba reptante hasta estar a nuestros pies, luego, desde esa misma área empezó a levantarse y ahumar, formando una densa bruma y finalmente se perfiló y materializó en el enorme caballo oscuro, que nos sonreía de forma maléfica.

— ¡JAJAJAJAJA! monos deformes, ustedes si que son muy interesantes…

Al ver a su "Esclavizador", la pequeña soltó y chillido y se refugió aterrada detrás de mí, refugiándose y cubriendo su vista con la manga de mi pantalón. Sin mostrarme temeroso o nervioso, le puse mi mano en su cabeza y arrullé su melena para tranquilizarla. A mi lado, Daniel vigilaba a la bestia con una seriedad bastante notoria mientras adopta una posición defensiva y sonrío muy sutilmente al comprobarlo… _Ah__ora bien, ya que está mesurado, condición que rara vez percibo, peleará con todas sus fuerzas, tan solo espero que no se precipite… _

Sin seguir revelando ninguna clase de debilidad, miedo o fragilidad alguna ante su obscura presencia, lo enfrenté colocándome cara a cara contra él.

— ¿Quién eres, maldito? — Lo sondeé lanzando una de las más amedrentadoras miradas que pude dar, a su vez, aproveché la ventaja de ser un poco más alto que él para cohibirlo con mi tamaño

— Jejeje... tu mirada es bastante fuerte, empiezas a agradarme... solo por eso, te agraciaré contestando tu petición… yo soy el rey Sombra — Siguió sonriendo de forma maléfica, mientras expele y llamea esa aura extraña y violeta por el extremo de sus ojos

— ¿Así que eres un rey, ehh? — Le contestó Daniel esbozando media sonrisa — No creo que hiciera mucha falta aclararlo, al verte salir de ese gran palacio, tenia esa leve sospecha del cargo que ejerces… aunque, ¿Sabes lo que pienso?... Pienso que todo este reinado, por tu forma de gobernar quizás, no es muy particular o prodigioso que digamos

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso no te causa impresión al ver mi poderoso imperio? ¿O terror al estar ante mi presencia?

— Pues la verdad es que no tanto... digo — Le respondí de la misma forma que lo hubiese hecho mi compañero, con una media sonrisa — Este "Imperio" no tiene un toque propio como lo intentas alardear... ya que es un toque ordinario que me recuerda la forma de la que los humanos prevalecen en sus territorios

— ¿Los humanos? — Preguntó el rey un poco confundido, ladeando la cabeza

— Así es "Su majestad"… — Exclamé empleando un pseudónimo para ser sarcástico — ¡Henos aquí! Nosotros somos los seres que pregonamos como humanos, y si quieres saber mas sobre lo que realmente somos, te lo diré con mucho placer... Nosotros somos seres obscuros, malignos y ruines por simple definición. En donde provenimos, la sociedad humana tiene un instinto perverso de controlar, manipular y consumir todo lo que está a nuestro alrededor, cambiando todo aspecto de la naturaleza terrestre de formas que amenazan toda vida existente únicamente para nuestra alimentación y diversión. Incognoscible para toda capacidad de inteligencia inferior a la humana misma, nuestra naturaleza posee el mismo patrón que la de un virus, es decir, empleamos cualquier entorno para adaptarnos, alimentarnos y propagar nuestras procreaciones a otros dominios, desolando literalmente todo lo que dejamos tras nuestras huellas. Inalcanzable e innombrable para toda imaginación que se atreva a inmiscuir, nuestra voluntad perniciosa y depravada es tan inmensa, que hasta tenemos tendencias autodestructivas

— ¡Hmm! Interesante… es muy interesante, así que existe otro lugar más allá de Equestria, en donde habitan criaturas tan malvadas como yo — Exclamó con esa maligna sonrisa reflejando impresión y gratitud, mostrando unos afilados colmillos que, es extraño verlos en un animal "Supuestamente" herbívoro

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Te equivocas! — Le contesté con una risotada — Que tú seas un fenómeno natural de estas tierras, no implica que te asemejas a nosotros en cuanto a maldad. Tu indice no llega a ser lo suficientemente eminente como para compararse a la de un humano promedio y podría ilustrar una pequeña demostración sobre ello... El poco tiempo que permanecí aquí desde nuestra llegada, me es suficiente para evaluar que tu "Imperio" no llega a impresionarme; el mundo humano es mucho mas negro y caótico, para que te sirva como precedente para lo que te augura: Si estuvieras allá, no tendrías las capacidades para sobrevivir

"El rey", enfurecido por el comentario me amenazó adoptando una imponente postura y sus ojos empezaron a brillar en una tonalidad verdosa y a flamear una esencia violácea en sus extremos.

— ¡Como te atreves a decirme semejante osadía, maldito simio! — De repente, algunas chispas brotaron desde la base de su cuerno y me apuntó con el mismo queriendo atacarme. No obstante, se detuvo y sus ojos dejaron de brillar con esa maldad, mostrando una actitud un poco mas estable — Jejejeje... Está bien esta bien, quizás tus palabras sean ciertas, pero ¿Quieres saber algo? Tú no estás en tus tierras. Esta es mí tierra y aquí yo soy el supremo gobernante

Sus ojos volvieron a brillar y a expeler esa aura llameante violeta en sus extremos, asimismo su cuerno empezó a brillar y justo detrás de él, unos cristales empezaron a crecer desde las grietas, amalgamándose unos con otros y moldándose en una especie de trono filoso y de aspecto decrepito. Luego se subió y se sentó con la misma dignidad de un monarca, haciendo demostración y alarde de su poder y su dominio.

— Yo soy el ser más poderoso de estos dominios, todo lo que hagan en contra mía será en vano. Lamento enormemente que ustedes hayan cometido la reverenda estupidez de allanar mis tierras, porque jamás podrán volver a salir y desafortunadamente, se convertirán en mis nuevos esclavos…

Mi compañero comenzó a burlarse fuertemente por las palabras promulgadas del unicornio y eso obviamente lo volvió a irritar. Se levantó e hizo brillar nuevamente su siniestra mirada, sin embargo, antes de que pudiese intentar algo en nuestras contras, lo sorprendí avanzando hacia el pie del desprolijo trono e intervine en un choque de miradas.

— ¿Sabes algo "Su majestad"? — Le intenté a advertir en un tono serio y fustigador — Antes de que hagas algo imprudente, ten en cuenta una cosa: No importa que tan fuerte o amenazador seas, la única estupidez que se ha cometido, fue la de tener esa tosca confianza como para hacerte creer que puedes subestimarnos... No importa si tu crees que somos débiles, si intuyes o compruebas que no tenemos ninguna habilidad o algún don extraño al igual que tú gozas de tales privilegios; pero si decides pelear en contra nuestra, te puedo garantizar algo... ¡Conocerás lo aterradores que podemos ser!

Sin darle ningún chance de reaccionar o de responder y sin perder el tiempo, rápidamente lo sorprendí sujetándolo de su cuerno con las dos manos y con un impulso hacia adelante, golpeé su gran hocico con mi rodilla derecha, provocando que su cabeza voltease hacia arriba con violencia. Aturdido por el golpe, doy inicio al primer paso de nuestro improvisado plan.

— ¡AHORA!

Mi compañero asintió con un gran gesto acatando la orden y con una gran sincronía, se aproximó a la bestia de una zancada y se subió a su lomo, sujetándose de su cuerno con una mano y rodeando su cuello con la otra extremidad... aunque tuviese la armadura puesta, la llave aplicada con firmeza lo despojaba lentamente de su fuerza.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldito mono sin pelo! — Gruñó completamente brioso mientras se bajaba de un brinco de su trono cristalino y comenzando a dar varios giros y saltos, tratando de quitárselo de encima

— ¡Jejejeje! Desde pequeño siempre quise un poný de regalo para mi cumpleaños, ¡Quien creería que despues de tantos años, finalmente pude conseguir uno! — Largó mi compañero con una profunda mofa, mientras iba apretando con sus muslos y talones los costados de la bestia para dominarlo de a poco

Sin desperdiciar los cruciales segundos, me dirigí a donde estaba una impresionada pony y se le notó aun mas sorprendida cuando la levanté de sus hombros... Se sintió algo raro levantar a esta criatura, no pesa tanto como pensé que seria...

Ahora cargando a la pequeña sobre mis brazos como si fuera un niño, rápidamente me eché a correr hacia nuestra posición original, en la lejana casa de cristal donde se supone que están los otros muchachos. Mientras Daniel continuaba manteniendo a la bestia sometida, recorrí los solitarios callejones de la ciudad… y pese a la ventaja que adquirimos hace un rato, el tiempo jugaba en nuestra contra, mi compañero no será capaz de retener a esa bestia él solo… Durante mi recorrido, percibí de reojo que la pequeña me estaba mirando con un poco de incertidumbre y quise intervenir para apaciguar sus dudas.

— Puedes estar tranquila, pronto estarás a salvo — Le hablé con suavidad, observándola con serenidad. Sin embargo, solo logré que se pusiera más tensa — ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿U-Ustedes en verdad son… malvados? — Inquirió con gran sugestión

_... ¡Maldición!... ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan crudamente directo justo en su presencia?... Esto es malo, acabo de comprometer negativamente la confianza de la única criatura que nos puede ayudar a salir de esta pesadilla...__ tengo que persuadirla de lo contrario pronto, o todo se irá a la mierda..._

— Escúchame pequeña, no todos los humanos son malvados, muchos de mi especie son de hecho, muy bondadosos y puros de corazón — Su expresión aun no ha cambiado… debo seguir intentando persuadirla — No deseo que te lleves de por vida un mal concepto sobre lo que somos nosotros, créeme si te digo que yo no soy alguien malo, tampoco lo son mis amigos, te puedo jurar que jamás te haría algún daño y a ninguno de tus amigos

Afortunadamente, su semblante empezó a dar un pequeño brillo y luego me preguntó para corroborar.

— ¿Lo-lo dices en serio?

— A estas alturas, tienes que confiar en mí si quieres continuar viva, ¿Está bien? — Esbocé una media sonrisa para enlazar su tranquilidad

— Bueno… confiare en ti — Me correspondió con su tierna sonrisa. Y mientra tanto, en cambio, la culpabilidad vuelve a invadir mi interior. No sé el verdadero motivo de sentirme así, tal vez puede deberse a que parte de mis palabras resultaron ser vacías, cuyo propósito fue la de mantenerla en calma o en silencio por si decidió divulgar la información a oídos no deseados, igualmente no se justifica, en realidad fui sincero con respecto a mi juramento.

Atravesé las calles por unos cinco minutos mas o menos, con la pequeña criatura en mis brazos. Por un momento me detuve y me pregunté extrañado en donde se habían metido estos dos, ya que en la casa de cristal en donde se supone que debían estar, ya no se encontraban... Continué recorriendo en otros sectores de las lejanías de la ciudad y con la inquietud que mellaba mi confianza, llegué a pensar que nos abandonaron... eso hasta que llegué por casualidad a una gran casa de tres pisos, como no, hecha de cristal y con un gran alivio allí se refugiaban. Viviana me recibió con mucha alegría y con una notoria preocupación en su rostro.

— ¡Alan! ¡Me alegra mucho que te encuentres bien! Temí lo peor cuando escuchamos ese fuerte estallido…

— Si hermano, nos preocupaste bastante — Añadió Johan en una tonalidad suave — ¿Y dónde está el idiota de Daniel?

— Ya se imaginarán, está mejor que nunca. En estos momentos se encuentra peleando con el rey Sombra

— ¿El rey Sombra? — Interpelaron al unisono

— Así es compañeros, pude sacarle el nombre a ese maldito desgraciado responsable del la explosión y del horrible mandato que doblega a todos esos pobres ponis — Respondí con ánimos renovados — ¡Y miren! Aquí traigo a uno de ellos

Al exhibir a la pequeña en mis brazos, los muchachos se enternecieron enseguida al ver lo linda que es y empezaron a acariciarla por todos lados con suavidad tal cual diminuto y consentido cachorro. Su reacción fue de vergüenza al ser tocada de esa manera y se cubrió el rostro con sus cascos delanteros ya que por una fracción de segundo, alcancé a percibir un fuerte rubor que recorría sus mejillas y pómulos. Mas tarde y con cuidado la dejé en el suelo y de inmediato di una media vuelta diciendo.

— Muchachos, cuiden a la pequeña pony, averigüen todo lo que ella pueda saber sobre esta ciudad y sobre el rey Sombra... cuídense mucho

— ¿A dónde vas hermano? — Preguntó Johan un tanto inquieto

— Tengo que regresar, Daniel no aguantará mucho tiempo con esa bestia tan peligrosa

— Está bien Alan, pero antes de que te vayas, déjame quitarte esas horribles esquilas que tienes pegadas a tu espalda... deben de dolerte mucho — Dijo Viviana un poco angustiada y accediendo a ello, se acercó y los retiró con rapidez y delicadeza, en especial las que aún me estaban causando dolor y molestia — Listo, ya las quité... Cuídate mucho

Antes de partir, me incliné para ajustar una de mis zapatillas, luego volvía incorporarme, suspiré un poco y me acomodé el cabello llevándolo hacia atrás y atándolo con un trozo de goma de las cuales, convenientemente alcancé a retirar varias de ellas de la chaqueta de mi compañera. Cuando me preparé para irme, sentí un pequeño tirón en la parte de la bota del pantalón, confundido me giré y vi que era la pequeña pony, que me miraba con preocupación.

— ¡Ah! Oh, ¿Qué quieres pequeña?

— Emm… quisiera saber… ¿Cómo te llamas? — Inquirió con timidez

— Creo que mis amigos ya debieron mencionarlo, pero si tú lo deseas, me presentaré formalmente — Me puse en cuclillas para estar a su altura, le coloqué mi mano sobre su cabeza y le respondí con una media sonrisa — Soy Alan Svensson, es un gusto conocerte

Me incorporé nuevamente e inmediatamente di la marcha con pasos ligeros, disponiendo a devolverme con rapidez.

— ¡Espera! — Exclamó la pony, para luego mira al suelo con desilusión — No oíste mi nombre…

* * *

><p><strong>Narración de Viviana:<strong>

Me inquieta bastante el hecho de que Alan se devuelva otra vez hacia donde está esa cosa, pero es necesario que lo haga. Daniel necesita su ayuda, pero será mejor que no se lastimen porque si algo les pasa… no se lo perdonaré jamás.

Mientras veía como la silueta de Alan iba desapareciendo en las lejanías de los callejones, la pequeña criatura se hallaba cabizbaja. Mi deber en estos momentos es cuidarla y si es posible, sacarle toda la información que ella pueda conocer, así que me le acerqué con cautela para no asustarla y al estar junto a ella, me incliné y le pregunté.

— Oye pequeñita, ¿Estas bien?

— ¡A-Aja! — Me contestó con un tímido murmullo

— Ya conociste a Alan, ¿Verdad? Así que también me voy presentar — Estiré mi mano hacia ella en señal de saludo — Me llamo Viviana Gómez, es un placer. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Mi nombre es… Crimson Heart — Me correspondió el saludo, estirando su casco hacia mi mano

— Crimson Heart ¡Mmmm! curioso nombre, es un gusto conocerte — Estreché su pequeño casco y le di una leve sacudida — Y mi compañero que esta allá conmigo es Johan Engström

La pony se acercó con naturalidad y estiró su casco hacia él, imitando mi saludo.

— Mucho gusto Johan Engs... Engs...— Intentó devolverle el saludo con una leve mueca emulando una sonrisa pero no podía articular su apellido

— El gusto es mío pequeña Crimson Heart, y no te preocupes si no puedes pronunciar mi apellido, sé que es un apellido raro, así que llámame Johan solamente — Le devolvió el saludo con gentileza y correspondiendo su sonrisa — Bien chiquita, ahora tenemos un gran deber para poder liberar esta ciudad y a nuestros amigos, dime todo lo que sabes, absolutamente todo...

La pequeña Crimson, se puso un poco triste y abrumada, agachando de nuevo su cabeza.

— Lo siento… pero mi mente está el blanco, no tengo ninguna información

— ¡Oh! Por favor, ¿Es enserio? Debes de saber algo acerca de este lugar... no sé, sobre cómo se protegían, o alguna debilidad sobre ese rey Sombra… ¡Di algo! ¿¡No se supone que vives acá!? — Exclamé con inquietud mientras sacudía levemente sus hombros

— Lo lamento, quisiera ayudarlos… pero no puedo — Se afligió y un par de lágrimas le anegaron sus ojos. Johan se percató de su tristeza y quiso confortarla con una caricia hacia su brillante melena y le habló con mucha calma

— Tranquila Crimson, no queremos presionarte y mucho menos mortificarte. Si no quieres darnos algo de información, esta bien, debe ser duro para ti tener que experimentar este percance y el estres debe de agotarte... pero recuerda, mis colegas Daniel y Alan están en peligro, tus amiguitos están siendo esclavizados y nosotros estamos desesperados por ayuda, todo depende de que tú nos informes… todos dependemos de ti ahora

Sonreí ante tan breve pero sutil elocuencia en sus palabras, que aparentemente funcionó en la pequeñita ya que esbozó un leve gesto y respondió.

— E-Está bien, intentare recordar…

* * *

><p><strong>Narración de Alan:<strong>

Con toda la rapidez que pude dar, recorrí de vuelta los callejones y tomé algunos atajos que detecté y tracé en mi cabeza para poder llegar lo más pronto posible a la plazoleta principal en donde se encontraban mi compañero y el rey Sombra… confío en que los demás averigüen lo que sea sobre esta ciudad, y si es posible, alguna debilidad sobre esa bestia…_ Asumiendo que deba tener alguno ¿No?, todos tiene debilidades._

Cuando llegué a la gran plazoleta, los encontré como quería verlos: A dos rivales enfrentándose cara a cara en un conflicto bélico, ambos poseen heridas por la batalla, en esta caso, el rey tiene moretones en el contorno de la cara y abolladuras en su armadura, y Daniel tiene heridas punzo-cortantes en sus brazos y moretones en los pómulos y en las comisuras de su boca. Ambos parecían imbatibles pero la diferencia se hizo notar únicamente por la especie… fisiológicamente los equinos están hechos para la resistencia y los humanos, no tanto… así que deduzco que mi compañero está perdiendo esta pelea y se corrobora al encontrarse de rodillas y jadeando fuertemente, afortunadamente llegué a tiempo para equilibrar las cosas.

— ¡Vaya vaya vaya!, así es como los quería encontrar ¡Jejeje! — Sonreí sardónicamente para agregar algo de ambiente a este momento

— ¡TÚ! — Gruñó la bestia preparándose para enfrentarme

— ¡Alan! Llegaste a tiempo socio... Prepárate amigo, esto se pondrá mas divertido — Dijo Daniel aliviado por mi llegada

Estiré un poco mis brazos y me troné un par de veces el cuello para intimidarlo un poco y darle mas tensión al conflicto.

— Ahora si desgraciado... que esta fiesta comience

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pido disculpas por la demora, el estudio está consumiendo todo el tiempo libre, pero seguiré publicando los capítulos lo mas rápido que puedo, así que le pido un poco de su paciencia.<strong>_

_**Agradezco al usuario Roadstell por dejarme el primer review, te mando un saludo amigo.**_

_**Pueden dejar sus opiniones o criticas al respecto y nos leemos pronto.**_


	4. Confrontación y Perdida, Parte 2

_**Muchas gracias a los pocos usuarios que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review del capitulo anterior, sin mas preámbulos que disfruten la segunda parte.**_

* * *

><p>El escenario es totalmente bélico, los tres separados a varios metros del centro del campo, nos mirábamos de manera mordaz y muy alerta a cualquier movimiento brusco y que parezca amenazante. El silencio y la tensión predomina en todo momento, tanto nosotros como los espectadores ponis que aún sigue vivos no emitíamos palabra o sonido alguno y no acentuábamos ningún gesto, solo se oye la brisa etérea y fría que sopla alrededor del campo de batalla, en un ambiente que ya está oscureciendo. Me giré a ver a Daniel para analizar su actual estado... se encuentra ahora de pie y listo para cualquier embate, luego observé con recelo al rey unicornio, que se encuentra pendiente y alerta mirándonos de reojo a los dos, acentuando una seriedad inquietante.<p>

Sin emitir palabra alguna, le hice un gesto a mi compañero asintiendo levemente la cabeza, y pronto me corresponde el gesto captando el mensaje, así que sin esperar un minuto más, arremetí con rapidez en dirección al rey, el azaroso movimiento atraje su atención como quería. Comienza a atacarme con varios filosas y largas estacas de cristal que brotan del suelo y mientras los esquivo dando zancadas de lado a lado, saco de mi bolsillo el encendedor y se lo arrojo con fuerza y al percatarse del objeto, una chispa que mana de su cuerno lo pulveriza dejándolo en pedacitos de cristal, pero al distraerse con dicho objeto, logro acercarme lo suficiente para poder darle un fuerte trompazo en su hocico, por desgracia lo esquiva ladeando la cabeza dejándome vulnerable ante un poderoso ataque, la bestia lo aprovecha para poder darme una cornada, pero lo esquivo y me escabullo arrastrándome entre sus patas aprovechando el impulso que tenía, eso provocando que captara de nuevo su atención, por lo cual, Daniel llega arremetiendo con unas patadas dobles hacia su pecho como la primera vez, abollando un poco más su armadura y derribándole fuertemente, rápidamente mi compañero se incorpora y vuele a arremeter con varias patadas en su desprotegido abdomen, el rey unicornio hace surgir algunos cristales duros para protegerse, rodeándolo otra vez como la anterior, pero esta vez, formando una especie de crisálida. Luego de la nada un filoso cristal que crece de la crisálida, se aproxima disparado peligrosamente hacia su torso, logra reaccionar a tiempo retrocediendo con un brinco, pero más y más cristales crecen y se disparan en dirección hacia mi compañero, pero continua esquivándolo hasta retroceder lo suficiente hasta donde yo me encuentro.

— Hey… ¿Estas bien? — Le pregunto un poco agitado

— Si socio, ese jodido unicornio realmente es duro de matar — Me responde, observando la crisálida

— Así parece, atacarlo directamente no va a funcionar… tenemos que pensar diferente, debe existir otra forma de atacarlo — Murmuro

La crisálida desaparece partiéndose en pedazos y el rey unicornio se incorpora sacudiendo un poco su melena... al analizar la manera y su patrón de ataque y defensa, se me ocurre una idea.

— Escúchame… tengo otro plan que quizás pueda funcionar

— ¿Ya tienes otro?... Dime de que se trata

Me acerqué a su oído y le susurre el plan, nos pusimos de acuerdo en los detalles y así que si perder el tiempo lo llevamos a cabo. Nos acercamos lentamente hacia él, y noto un poco de tension por parte de nuestro rival, volviendo a adoptar la posición de combate... pero de un solo movimiento que no se lo esperó, Daniel toma un rumbo diferente apartándose de mí para poder escapar, y lo veo escabulléndose entre los edificios, la criatura trata de perseguirlo pero me interpongo en su camino.

— ¡Rey Sombra! — Le llamo su atención con altivez, deteniendo su persecución — Concédale la oportunidad de huir... los cobardes no tienen nada que hacer en esta pelea

No me responde ya que se encuentra algo confundido con lo que acabo de decirle sobre mi compañero, mientras tanto procedo con un tono mas autoritario.

— No te preocupes por él, ahora solo somos tu y yo en este combate, pero antes quiero hacerte una propuesta...

— ¿¡Uh!? — Gesticula una expresión dudosa — ¿Una propuesta dices?

— Así es "Su majestad", pero antes de que te lo mencione… quisiera preguntarte una cosa — Continuo hablándole para ganar un poco mas de tiempo — ¿Tienes una motivación especial para querer matarme… además de golpearte sin previo aviso?

El rey se queda pensándolo por un rato y luego me contesta.

— ¿Y tú? – Inquiere — ¿Tú tienes un propósito en específico para cometer la insensatez de enfrentarme, o solo arriesgas tu vida por solo proteger a esa estúpida pony de cristal?

Aunque me sorprende que fácilmente rodeara la pregunta y termino por ser yo el interrogado, Esbozo media sonrisa e improviso.

— Me alegra que preguntaras eso "Su majestad"… La verdad es que no tengo ningún propósito o motivación para pelear contigo, solo así se dieron las cosas… como te había dicho antes, los humanos tenemos un instinto perverso de destruir — Sigo divagando en una tonalidad fría y seria – Te digo algo, a mí no me importa lo que tú quieras hacer con esa pony, ella no es nada para mi, tampoco me interesa si tu tienes esclavizados a todos esos estúpidos animales... por mí, que se pudran en la esclavitud, bajo tu paupérrima tiranía es mas que suficiente para cumplir ese cometido… es más, si fuera tú… no los pondría de esclavos, sino que los mataría de hambre y de sed, jugaría con ellos hasta la tortura y hasta los exterminaría, devorándome uno por uno su deliciosa y virgen carne

El rey se le ve sorprendido ante mi declaración y arquea una ceja, atento a mis palabras. Sin importar que algunos ponis espectadores me estén escuchando, continúo con la conversación acercándome poco a poco hasta estar a su altura.

— Pero hay algo que es verídico, una pelea sin un propósito o meta no tiene sentido, de hecho, hasta es ridículo… así que la propuesta es la siguiente y apuesto a que va a interesar… Tú y yo, vamos a tener una pelea limpia, sin trucos… y con eso me refiero a tus poderes extraños — El unicornio asiente levemente la cabeza, atento a cada palabra — Un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo para determinar quién es el más fuerte

— ¡Jejejeje! Así que lo que tu quieres es prolongar más tu sufrimiento ¡Jejejejeje! — Ríe de forma maléfica, mostrándome sus afilados colmillos para intimidarme — Esta bien por mí, pero debes darme algo a cambio por tu muerte

— No te precipites todavía, eso vendrá después… solo déjame pensarlo — Le respondo mientras froto mi barbilla —…Que te parece si te doy a mis amigos… como tus esclavos

— ¡Rechazo tu oferta! — Vocifera en un tono seco — No pienso mancillar mis cascos solo por un esclavo cobarde

— No, no me refiero a él solamente… por si no lo sabes, traje conmigo a otros dos hermosos humanos, pero aun no los has visto… si quieres, te los ofrezco como tus esclavos si llegas a derrotarme

— ¡Mmmm! Pensándolo bien, en este caso acepto tu oferta — Vuelve a responder con su usual sonrisa malvada — Sera un gran atractivo para mi imperio, el poseer especímenes tan extraños y únicos como lo son ustedes…

— ¡Pero! — Lo interrumpo — A cambio, quiero lo que tú más anhelas… ¡Tu reino!

La sonrisa maléfica del rey se le borra inmediatamente, reflejando un enojo bastante notorio, gruñendo como bestia.

— ¿¡Mi reino!?

— Sí, tu reino...— Le contesto con una sonrisa abierta y perversa, mostrando que también tengo mis colmillos —... Eres una criatura sorprendente ¿Sabes?, una bestia equina como tu, que tiene la capacidad de sentir como los humanos y que también tiene sus típicos comportamientos… !Jejeje! será un placer para mi asesinarte y cuando me asegure de que expelas tu ultimo aliento… ¡Proclamaré tu trono perdido por siempre!

_(Música de fondo: Kingdom Gone – At The Gates)_

Acto seguido lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas, no sin antes pisar su casco derecho para quitar su punto de apoyo, provocando que se desplome en una mala postura, asegurándome que se torció aunque sea levemente su pata derecha delantera. Me le aproximo y lo pateo varias veces en su cabeza para que se levante. No emite alarido alguno frente a eso, pero cuando trata de levantarse, gruñe alterado al no poder apoyar su pata torcida, empieza a amenazarme con su fugaz mirada y me apunta con su cuerno a la vez que unas chispas brotan de él y lo envuelven, Antes de que volviera a hacer uso de su poder, reacciono rápidamente agarrando una pequeña piedra y se lo arrojo directo en la base de la protuberancia, interrumpiendo su ritual.

— Creo que las reglas fueron muy claras… nada de poderes — Vocifero mientras me vuelvo a acercar lentamente — Hay algo que no te mencioné, y quiero que me escuches atentamente... los dos humanos que aún no has vista… están aquí observando este enfrentamiento, y además están armados con implementos que usan proyectiles letales de largo alcance, que podrían acabar contigo de un solo tiro

Al escuchar la advertencia, el rey voltea a ver hacia los lados con inquietud, tratando inútilmente de encontrarlos, detengo mis pasos y continúo amenazándole.

— Así que escúchame bien, estúpida bestia malparida… vuelve a usar tu estúpido poder contra mí, y haré que acabe esta pelea inmediatamente con un chasquido — Hago chascar mis dedos como demostración — Este chasquido, es la señal para que ellos vengan y así acaben con tu miserable existencia…

El rey unicornio solo se limita a gruñirme y a maldecirme mientras vuelve a adoptar su postura con un poco de tensión y dificultad.

— ¡Tu! ¡Eres un ser despreciable! Así que ya lo tenias premeditado desde el principio... jamás he conocido a alguien tan cobarde, como para sacar provecho de mi desventaja numérica y usar a tus amigos a que me ataquen por la espalda…

— ¡Mmm! No se si lo llamaría cobardía, solo es una póliza de seguros… quiero asegurarme de que esta pelea sea justa, ya que quiero divertirme un poco — Me burlo acentuando media sonrisa — Además, creo que eres el ser menos indicado para que me llames cobarde… lo digo porque alguien que porta una ridícula armadura y hace alarde de poderes que nadie más tiene, no debería llamarse un ser supremo

— ¡Callate, maldito mono calvo!

— Jejejeje, si quieres callarme… adelante — Lo provoco llamándolo con los dedos — Persuádame de lo contrario… cobarde

El rey Sombra lanza un gran grito de batalla aterrorizando a los demás ponis en el lugar, y se precipita hacia mí con gran velocidad. Pese a la torcedura en su pata, es capaz de galopar con fuerza y con la determinación asesina inyectada en sus ojos. Sin mostrarme intimidado frente a la amenaza me posiciono para el impacto, separando mis piernas y sin ceder ni un solo centímetro, chocamos de manera bestial y por la gran fuerza que llevaba por la carrera, me arrastró varios metros hasta poder frenarlo, forcejeábamos hombro con hombro y nuestras frentes se estaban golpeando por el esfuerzo.

— Jejeje eres fuerte… vez que no necesitas de trucos baratos para tener una buena pelea — Mascullé mientras continuaba forcejeando

— Maldito simio insolente, aprenderás por las malas que debes respetar a tu soberano

De improviso retrocede bruscamente durante el forcejeo, provocando que por la inercia me vaya de bruces contra el suelo, y aprovechó el momento para golpearme en el mentón con su casco izquierdo, y con medio giro, recibo una fuerte coz en el abdomen, mandandome a volar varios metros hasta caer cerca de una casa de cristal.

— ¡Ughh! Como duele… duele mucho… — Musité agarrándome el estómago y tratando de incorporarme

Lentamente me puse de pie y adopto de nuevo mi postura, el rey vuelve a cargar contra mí y vuelve a arrastrarme hasta llegar a un muro de cristal cercano del sitio, en el trayecto recibo una serie de golpes hacia mi adolorido abdomen y luego sujeta mi cuello con su casco izquierdo, para poder asfixiarme sin piedad.

— Ahora, voy a disfrutar como mueres lentamente ante mis ojos... JEJEJEJE

—… ¡Ugh!... no… no te confíes sobremanera…

Casi por mero instinto, pateo de lado hacia su pata torcida que la mantenía recogida, y antes de que me pudiera soltar, agarro con fuerza el casco izquierdo y de un movimiento le doy un codazo hacia su hocico, seguido del mismo codazo desde arriba hacia su pata izquierda, lo rodeo dando medio giro, aplicándole una llave en su pata izquierda y por último, me arrodillo para hacerlo caer de espaldas, para despojarlo totalmente de su fuerza, le aplico presión en las cervicales del cuello, provocando su sumisión.

— Creo que esta pelea… ha terminado… — Exclamé agotado, mientras el rey forcejeaba en vano y soltaba maldiciones hacia mi persona

Desafortunadamente, antes de que pudiera acabar con todo esto de un movimiento certero para desnucarlo... se me nubla la vista de repente y empiezo a sufrir de vértigo, al no poder aguantar esta sensación, suelto a mi víctima, y él se levanta con un poco de tambaleo.

_...Que me pasa… por qué de pronto me siento… débil…_

Mis manos y mis piernas empiezan a adormecerse y a temblar considerablemente, seguido de insoportables dolores tanto en mi cabeza, como en el brazo izquierdo, abdomen y mi espalda, siento también las náuseas, unas horribles náuseas… que no puedo evitar las arcadas.

… _No puede ser… justo en el momento menos indicado… por qué me tiene que pasar esto… justo ahora…_

En lo recóndito de mi mente, llegan las posibles explicaciones de mi recaída:

… _El accidente que tuve en el coche… los cortes en la cabeza y en el brazo izquierdo… llevo dos días sin comer… las heridas punzantes en mi espalda por las esquirlas…_

Ahora todo tiene sentido, quizás la energía que tuve previamente en la pelea se deba por un golpe de adrenalina, que al abandonar mi cuerpo, solo me deja con extrema fatiga y los daños residuales.

…_¡Maldita sea, soy un estúpido!… un estúpido por creer que estuve en condiciones para esta pelea… y aun mas por poner en riesgo a mis amigos y ofrecerlos como trofeos… ahora si… este es el precio por sobreestimarme… maldita naturaleza humana… _

El rey Sombra, al verme en mi lamentable estado, acentúa su sonrisa de forma maléfica mostrando sus colmillos y relamiéndose sus labios, se acerca dando pasos firmes y ríe ante su ventajosa posición, sus ojos brillan intensamente y a expeler el aura violeta en sus extremos queriendo acabar conmigo. Se detiene al frente mio y con sus patas traseras me patea nuevamente en el abdomen, arrojándome con violencia hacia un muro de cristal, agrietandolo con el impacto. El dolor fue intenso y agudo y no pude evitar gritar como respuesta, el maldito unicornio vuelve a acercarse y con su casco izquierdo sujeta mi cuello y me levanta del suelo, y mientras inútilmente trato de soltarme, me azota varias veces contra el agrietado muro, luego recibo una serie de golpes hacia mis costillas y mi rostro.

— ¿¡Qué te pasa!? No vas a seguir peleando, donde está tus deseos de acabar conmigo — Gruñe mientras continua golpeándome la cara

Después de recibir esos fortísimos golpes, me azota contra el piso, vuelve a levantarme y recibo otra serie de golpes hacia mi torso… no puedo hacer nada, mi cuerpo está al límite, apenas puedo aguantar la paliza… El rey se cansa poco después y me suelta, no sin antes recibir una última coz hacia mi estómago… ese golpe de verdad me dolió bastante… terminé cayendo de rodillas y vomité una bocanada de sangre… no paro de toser sangre y de temblar.

— Escoria, te haré pagar por todas tus insolencias, una por una…

Se aproxima nuevamente y agarra el cuello de mi camisa, levantándome del suelo

— ¡Esto es por llamarme cobarde!

Recibo tres golpes seguidos en las mejillas y en el mentón

— ¡Esto es por los golpes que me has dado!

Recibo otros dos golpes en el abdomen

— ¡Y esto es por querer pretender ser superior ante mi poder!

Recibo finalmente un gran cabezazo hacia mi frente, después me deja caer y se carcajea alardeando su victoria. De milagro vuelvo a quedar de rodillas y de pronto mis ojos comienzan a arder… la sangre vuelve a escurrir por mi frente llegando a humedecerlos, la herida volvió a abrirse y a pesar de tener la venda puesta, se ha empapado totalmente por el fluido rojo. Aun con mis trémulas manos, trato de limpiar mi cara con la camisa, pero el unicornio vuelve a levantarme y me azota de nuevo contra el muro.

— Se acabó maldito mono afeitado, quieres decir tus últimas palabras antes de que te atraviese el corazón con mi cuerno

—… Caíste… en mi trampa... idiota — Musito con una sonrisa y acto seguido, levanto hasta arriba el brazo derecho y hago chascar mis dedos

— ¿Eh? — Gesticula alarmado al escuchar el chasquido

En menos de un segundo, Daniel llega saltando desde el tejado de una de las casas de cristal y aterriza sobre el sorprendido rey Sombra, cayendo ambos hacia el suelo, lo sujeta fuertemente del cuerno y con el otro brazo vuelve a rodear su cuello, pero esta vez, con sus piernas, traba la cadera de la bestia para que no pueda incorporarse.

— ¡Simio cobarde! Suéltame — Gruñe con forcejeo

— !Je! Me temo que no, rey Sombra — Exclama Daniel mientras aprieta más sus muslos, inmovilizando sus movimientos — Creo que esta vez, ya no podrás levantarte

Forcejean continuamente en el suelo, e inútilmente el unicornio trata de usar sus poderes pero no funciona, debido a que su cuerno también se encuentra bloqueado por la llave implementada.

— ¡Alan! ¿Cómo estas socio? — Inquiere mi compañero en voz alta

Con dificultad me incorporo, gracias a la ayuda del muro, pero continuo encorvado.

—… Mejor que nunca viejo… — Respondo con jadeo y con una sonrisa

— Huevón, ¿Quieres venir aquí a terminar con esto? — Me apresura con un tono de enfado por el forcejeo

—… Ya va… solo dame un segundo…

Jadeo fuertemente para recuperar el aliento y con la camisa, vuelvo a limpiar la sangre que recorre mi cara, en el suelo veo un pedazo de cristal con un lado plano y con curiosidad observo a través del reflejo mi actual aspecto… al ver que tengo laceraciones en mis mejillas y mis pómulos, ademas de que me escurre sangre por la frente, en la nariz y en las comisuras de la boca… Empiezo a sentir mucha rabia a la vez que siento en mi interior una profunda sensación de odio… con respecto al repudio que siento por muchas personas, este odio es distinto, va más allá de lo enfermizo, ahora este asunto es única y totalmente personal. Con una expresión mordaz, me aproximo con dificultad hasta llegar al pie de él, me arrodillo para verlo cara a cara y acentuó media sonrisa.

— ¡Grrr! ¡Maldito simio! ¡Teníamos un trato! ¡Ahora no puedes negar lo que eres en realidad... que eres un completo cobarde!

Me levanto ahora con sobriedad y le pisoteo su hocico para callarlo, lo señalo y le digo.

— Creo que es hora de que aprendas esta lección… nunca te fíes… en las palabras de un humano

Lo pateo varias veces en su hocico con furia, mientras que Daniel continúa reteniéndolo.

— Te advertí… que no me subestimaras… debiste prever esto desde el principio — Vocifero cuando pisoteo ahora sus costados

Los pisoteo con toda la fuerza que me queda, hasta poder escuchar esos deliciosos y apagados crujidos… en ese momento… cuando vi que mi sangre se esparcia encima de la bestia y manchando alrededor del suelo cada vez que me movía con brusquedad… Veía en mi entorno todo rojo, solo grito mientras lo pateo y lo pisoteo, se escuchan a cada segundo transcurrido sus costillas quebrarse, pegando fuertes alaridos por parte de la bestia.

— ¡A mi… nadie… me hace esto!...— Continuo gritándole —… ¡Nadie me lastima y me jode así… y sale impune… malparido hijo de puta!

Observo durante mi despliegue de ira la armadura parcialmente abollada que rodea su cuello y parte de su pecho, también observo su yelmo, que protege los laterales de su cabeza y por último, las grebas que cubren sus patas... en mi mente máquina otra idea y sonrió ante ella.

— Daniel… suéltalo del cuello y solo sostenlo de su cuerno — Le ordeno en voz alta y accede ante mi petición, soltándolo del cuello y sosteniéndolo del cuerno con las dos manos, provocando que en un intento de liberarse, sacudiera la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Me pongo de rodillas para verlo de cerca y le retiro de la cabeza su yelmo, luego me lo coloco para alardear, aunque es un poco pesada y me queda un poco grande, me incorporo y sonrió con sadismo.

— Hay otra lección que debes aprender…— Le digo colocando mi pie sobre su armadura —…El uso de armaduras es obsoleta por una razón…

Empiezo a patear y a pisotear su armadura, provocando más y más abolladuras, progresivamente el dolor en mis pies y en mis tobillos se hacía cada vez más notoria por el duro acero, pero continuo abollándola hasta deformarla lo suficiente como para que la respiración del rey se le dificultara por la estrecheces dada. La bestia jadea con dificultad por la falta de aire, y a la vez que no pierde su tiempo para maldecirme y gruñirme, en cambio yo solo podía burlarme de su estado… pero aun no es suficiente para que el mensaje le quede claro, quiero más.

— Falta la última lección…— Murmuro al arrimarme a sus patas, luego estiro la pata delantera derecha hacia a mí, piso firmemente su articulación y al inclinarme, con las dos manos sujeto su casco —…Te había mencionado previamente, que los humanos somos aterradores… y eso es porque sus mejores armas… ¡Son el engaño y la persuasión!

En menos de un segundo, tiro su casco con fuerza hacia a mí, haciendo palanca en contra de su articulación, quebrando su pata sazonado de un exquisito y fuerte crujido, el rey grita con todas sus fuerzas ante el insoportable dolor, estremeciendo a todos los ponis que se encuentran atestiguando la pelea, la sensación de brutalidad me revitaliza y me llena de entusiasmo, aun adicto a ella, continuo con la siguiente pata, la pata delantera izquierda, a pesar de sus esfuerzos de retraer sus extremidades, la estiro nuevamente hacia a mí y coloco mi pie en su articulación.

— Los humanos manejamos otra táctica bélica con efectividad…— Me inclino levemente y sujeto con firmeza su casco —…La guerra psicológica

Repito el proceso anterior, haciendo palanca y quebrando su segunda pata, otro grito hace ecos en todos los rincones de la ciudad aterrorizando nuevamente a todos, incluyendo a mi compañero que me ve azorado, pero para mí solo me hace estremecer de la emoción, continuo con la pata trasera derecha, la estiro hacia a mí con forcejeo y coloco de nuevo mi pie en su corvejón.

— La guerra psicológica provoca un caos relativamente peor que la guerra física y causa un terrible daño mental permanente en la victima…— Nuevamente sujeto su casco con fuerza —…Ahora en adelante, le temerás a los humanos hasta el día de tu muerte… ósea, hoy… así que considérate afortunado

Nuevamente repito el proceso, haciendo palanca y quebrándole la tercera pata, seguido de un horripilante grito que anegaba los callejones y el ambiente hostil que nos rodea... Por primera vez veo unas lágrimas que le recorren su rostro y caen a suelo.

— No… no creas que torturándome me vencerás… – Masculla el rey unicornio entre jadeos y rabia mientras temblaba de dolor

Me rió ante su contestación, increíble que todavía mantenga su temple pese a la tortura, cualquiera que no fuera él fácilmente se rendiría — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Todavía sigues firme?

Estiro la última pata que me queda y puse el pie en su corvejón.

— Bueno, rey Sombra… no te preocupes… – Sujeto de nuevo su casco –…Pronto acabará este martirio

Realizo la última palanca, quebrando su última pata. El rey lanza un gran grito ensordecedor, seguido de gemidos y jadeos continuos y solo podía reír y reír mientras miraba hacia el oscuro cielo.

Me quité el yelmo y lo arrojé lejos, luego continúe observando el cielo estrellado… _Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde que empezó esta pelea… si que es una buena manera de quemar el rato… _La luna ilumina las calles con una gran intensidad, que parece como si fuera de día, se puede ver con claridad y sin problemas. Por fin estoy tranquilo y sereno, inhalando y exhalando con mucha calma, la sensación que me invade es casi como lo que se siente después de tener un orgasmo, osea, una paz interior… juro que casi nunca me enojo en una pelea, y al hacer un poco de reflexión ante mi comportamiento... al enojarme me convierto en alguien irracional... sinceramente, no recuerdo la última vez que me enfurecí con alguien… tal vez debería darle mis respetos al rey Sombra, quizás sea la primera persona, o criatura que me sacó de quicio en un enfrentamiento.

— Daniel — Lo llamo con serenidad — Suéltalo ya

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí, esta pelea acabó, el plan funcionó exitosamente

Con moderada calma accede a soltarlo al ya minusválido rey, se incorpora y viene hacia a mi preguntandome.

— Ahora si ¿Cómo te encuentras socio?

Doy un largo suspiro y le respondo con una sonrisa.

— Creo que necesito descansar un poco, pero no sin antes reclamar mi trofeo… ahora vuelvo

Me aproximo con lentitud hacia el pobre rey unicornio que al observarme, empieza a gemir unas palabras.

— Podrás… podrás destruir mi cuerpo… pero aun... aun te falta mucho para matarme... maldito monstruo

— ¡Je! Dudo mucho que te puedas levantar otra vez, así que estas acabado — Le coloco mi pie sobre su cuello y declaro — Creo que tu reinado se ha ido rey Sombra… al parecer ahora yo soy el nuevo soberano

Observo como gruñe y tiembla ante mi presencia, y en un momento trata de golpearme como puede, aun sabiendo que su actual condición le es en vano poder hacer algo en mi contra.

— Antes de despedirnos, tengo una pequeña duda "Su majestad"… ¿Seguirías con vida si te arranco el cuerno?

El unicornio se alarma ante la pregunta, y de un golpe, pisoteo la base de su cuerno para inmovilizarlo y con una mano, sujeto la punta de esta.

— Adiós, rey Sombra… fuiste un gran contrincante para mi… ahora compartiré y llevaré el resto de mi vida, tu legado

Lentamente comienzo a realizar la palanca. Al ser este un gran hueso, cuesta más poder partirlo, sistemáticamente empieza a oírse las pequeñas fisuras que se forman en la base del cuerno, el rey desesperadamente agita la cabeza y suplica.

— No… maldito… ¡NOOOOOOO!

De repente, sus ojos y su melena empezaron a expeler esa aura, pero más intensamente, cono si fuera una llamarada, que lo rodea completamente y un temblor estremece el área de la plazoleta, rápidamente lo suelto, ya que su cuerno liberaron chispas que electrocuto mi mano, progresivamente se desperfila en una sombra negra que se sumerge en el suelo hasta desaparecer por completo. Daniel y yo quedamos aturdidos y solo podíamos preguntar que carajos pasó. Después de unos minutos nos disponemos a regresar en dirección norte, hacia donde esta nuestros compañeros.

— ¡Hmmm! Me asombras cada vez más, realmente tu desempeño fue aterrador, pero conociendo tu lado más oscuro, ¿Siempre te pasa cada vez en una pelea?

— No te entiendo, hablas como si nunca hubiésemos tenido una pelea antes ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Mmmm, es diferente socio, solo peleamos por deporte y nada mas, pero en otros terminos, tengo la corazonada de que cada pelea seria que tú tienes, siempre termina de un modo desagradable… por lo que yo sé, primero fue con ese sujeto imbécil, y ahora con ese unicornio… y pensar que eres la persona más relajada que conozco

— Jejejeje, la verdad, hasta yo estoy sorprendido. Muy rara vez me enojo en un enfrentamiento, y eso que son pocos los que recuerdo, ni siquiera el pobre pirobo del mes pasado sufrió lo suficiente, porque mantuve esa serenidad... aunque, te confieso algo amigo, sé que sonará ruin pero me gustó tener esa sensación… cada vez que esa bestia me amenazaba con esa estúpida mirada, más y más ganas tenia de matarlo, amigo, te juro que mi mente gritaba una y otra vez "Acabalo", "Solo hazlo", "Mátalo ahora"… pero como ahora que ya desapareció por completo, esta tortura acabó

Poco después a Daniel se le ve con un animo decaído, inclusive más que el mio, así que le pregunté.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Socio, hay algo que no me cuadra… presiento, presiento que esta mierda aun no acaba

— ¡Que! ¿Aún no ha acabado?

— Creo que sí, cuando me enfrenté con él la primera vez sucedió algo similar, justo antes de siquiera rematarlo, desaparecio y volvió a aparecer pero con una cupula explosiva y ya sabes ahora lo que sucedió — Me señala el desastre ocasionado por la explosión — Debemos estar alerta, por si algo

Asentí con la cabeza y me dispuse a sentarme en el suelo para recuperar un poco de fuerzas y el aliento, minutos después, un gran rugido estremeció la ciudad y un silbido siniestro, como el de una trompeta que se toca antes de darse una batalla, anegó las calles, los ponis encadenados empezaban a huir despavoridos, aun con las cadenas puestas. Me levanto de golpe y observo de un lado a otro para ver de dónde provenía ese rugido y el silbido pero era inútil, se escuchaba por todas partes, parecía casi omnipresente, pero lo más escalofriante estaba por ocurrir... una oscura niebla empezó a rodear la ciudad, poco a poco los edificios desaparecían por dicha bruma, como si fuesen devorados por un abismo y no podíamos escapar, de la nada la niebla negra nos rodeó y de pronto una gran cabeza emerge de ella, Es el rey Sombra que apareció con una gran carcajada y su típica sonrisa siniestra, nos observa con gran recelo y solo decía lo siguiente.

— ¡HUMANOS!

Unas chispas sale de su cuerno, pero en vez de chispas pequeñas y negras, son grandes y estridentes como relámpagos, y de todos lados hace surgir enormes cristales que nos rodea poco a poco, tuvimos que escapar adentrándonos a la densa bruma para evitar que los cristales nos alcanzara, salimos de ahí rápidamente y nos vimos forzados a huir por los callejones, el unicornio oscuro con un rugido, hace brotar nuevos cristales alrededor, pero estos cristales son esféricos y luminosos, y con un delgado rayo que mana de la punta del cuerno, los toca, provocando estallidos fuertes, propagando enormes pedazos de esquirlas que vuelan por todas partes, más cristales esféricos reaccionan en cadena destruyendo gran parte de las edificaciones de cristal y matando a un gran número de ponis que aún no estaban resguardados. En estos momentos, ya no estábamos en condiciones para una nueva pelea, y mucho menos con un desquiciada bestia que actúa de manera irracional, ahora en su forma de espíritu, el pánico nos invade cada vez más cuando el rey nos pisa literalmente los talones. Mientras corro lo más rápido que puedo, veo hacia mi lado que el único lugar que está protegido de esa niebla, es el lúgubre palacio que curiosamente está iluminado y con las puertas abiertas, Le indiqué a Daniel el lugar en donde debíamos estar y fuimos hacia esa dirección con las esperanzas de refugiarnos y con suerte, encontrar a los demás, pero justo antes de llegar, se interpone el espíritu con una sonrisa.

— ¡LOS ENCONTRÉ! ¡HUMANOS!

— ¡Mierda! Ahora que vamos a hacer — Exclama Daniel alterado

— No nos queda de otra… — Le respondo igualmente agitado — Debemos pelear…

Nos colocamos en posición defensiva, y mientras tanto, la risa sardónica del unicornio se hace notar al rodearnos, poco a poco se va acercando y su cuerno vuelve a iluminarse.

— Bien maldito, segunda ronda…

* * *

><p><strong>Narración de Johan:<strong>

…_Momentos previos…_

Estuvimos esperando por un buen rato, quizás por varias horas, tratando de reunir la información que la pequeña Crimson Heart pueda conocer… y hasta ahora… no hemos reunido absolutamente nada.

Me encuentro sentado junto con Viviana, observando a la pequeña pony que al parecer se está matando la cabeza por recordar lo que ella pueda saber, se golpea suavemente la frente con su casco, mientras susurra frases algunas como "Vamos, piensa" o "Recuerda tonta".

— Relájate Crimson, no te esfuerces demasiado — Le hablo en voz baja, acariciando su brillante y opaca melena

— Si quieres, puedes descansar un poco — Añade Viviana a la conversación

— E-Esta bien — Asiente la pequeña con la cabeza

Se sienta en medio de nosotros dos y lanza un suspiro mirando hacia el suelo, una fría brisa llega desde las afueras y la pequeña empieza a tiritar, Viviana me observa con seriedad y le devuelvo la mirada arqueando una ceja.

— ¡Johan! — Murmura Viviana casi en susurro — Dale tu chaqueta a la pequeña, ¿¡no vez que tiene frió!?

— ¡Hmm! De acuerdo — Le respondo un poco molesto, me levanto y me quito la chaqueta de tela gruesa color blanca y con delicadeza, la envuelvo para que esté más a gusto — Toma, debes de sentir frio

— Gracias — Me responde un tanto ruborizada y con una tierna sonrisa

— Oye Crimson, ¿Tienes hambre? — Pregunta Viviana con un aire de preocupación

— N-No… no tengo hambre...— De repente, un pequeño gruñido aparece desde el estómago de la pequeña, y avergonzada añade — Lo... lo siento... no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes

— Para nada Crimson, no es ninguna molestia para nosotros, pero solo tenemos esto — Mete la mano en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y saca la última lata de bebida energizante — Es nuestra última lata, te la obsequio

La pony la recibe con los dos cascos y la examina de un lado a otro.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Es una bebida que te revitaliza, tómala — Le explica el contenido de la lata — No sé qué comen exactamente ustedes los ponis, pero te hará bien beberla

La pony asiente con la cabeza, amablemente me ofrezco a abrir la lata y se la devuelvo, la pequeña duda por unos momentos si beberla o no, pero accede a hacerlo, y se lo bebe dando grandes tragos.

— Sa-sabe un poco fuerte — Exclama la pony después de terminar la lata, y se relame sus labios

— No te preocupes por el sabor, ya verás que te sentirás mejor — Le digo con suavidad

Pasaron unos minutos y los efectos de la cafeína le llegan de golpe a la pequeña Crimson, creo que la bebida fue muy efectiva para ella, se le ve más alegre y un poco más inquieta.

— ¡Wow! Me siento rara… me siento muy bien… gracias por la bebida — Comenta Crimson muy animada —…Creo.. creo que mis pensamientos… se está aclarando…

— ¡En serio! — Exclamamos Viviana y yo al unísono

— ¡Sí! — Confirma con animosidad — Los recuerdos empiezan a llegar, solo necesitaba algo de estimulo… solo denme un poco de tiempo

— Sin presión chiquita, cuando estés lista nos lo dices todo, de acuerdo — Dice Viviana en una voz animada

— ¡Aja!

Mientras tanto, me aparto un poco de ellos para dar una pequeña vuelta y me detengo a observar como el cielo se va oscureciendo poco a poco, para dar pasó a una hermosa noche… _Me pregunto cómo estarán Alan y Daniel…ojala no les pase nada a estos idiotas… _

— ¡Johan! — Viviana me llama desde la casa de cristal — Ven rápido, Crimson recuerda algo

Corro hasta llegar al pie de la casa, emocionado de que al fin tengamos la información que necesitamos

— Y bien pequeña, ¿Recuerdas algo? — Le pregunto apenas llego

— Creo recordar algo… — Murmura en una tonalidad baja pero inquieta —...Recuerdo… recuerdo que el imperio tiene un mecanismo de defensa… pero no sé qué es…

— ¿¡Algo más!? — Exclama Viviana sujetandola levemente de sus hombros

— B-Bueno… recuerdo también una feria de cristal… cuyo propósito es… no, no me acuerdo de más…

— Está bien, no quiero que te sobreesfuerces — La calmo un poco, acariciándole su cabeza — Si recuerdas algo más, nos avisas

Me aparto nuevamente, y con la poca información dada, sopeso lo que puedo para encontrar más respuestas. Me subo al techo de la casa en donde nos refugiamos, y observo prácticamente toda la panorámica de la ciudad, analizo las afueras para buscar alguna muralla o algún búnker, o lo que sea que usen para defenderse, pero solo veo casas y estalactitas de cristal… _tengo la leve sospecha de que, ese palacio ubicado en el centro, tiene algo que ver con el poder defensivo del imperio y radica en el gran escudo alrededor..._ Minutos después me bajo del techo y me junto con las dos para averiguar algo nuevo… mi paciencia tiene un limite.

— Y bien, ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? — Inquiero con un tono irritado

— No lo sé — Contesta Viviana — Por ahora debemos seguir esperando

— ¡Pero... me estoy cansando! Ya no quiero seguir esperando mas, tenemos que hacer algo más que solo cuidar a Crimson — Exclamo haciéndose notar mi frustración

— Ya escuchaste a Alan, debemos refugiarnos y cuidarnos hasta que vuelva

— ¡Hmm! No aguanto más — Me aparto con desespero alejándome unos pasos — Ahora vuelvo, aguarden aquí

— ¿¡Adonde crees que vas!? — Me pregunta alarmada

— No es obvio, iré a ayudar a Daniel y a Alan

— ¡Acaso eres tonto! No te puedes ir de aquí, Alan nos encargó…

— ¿¡Sabes Viviana!? ¡En estos momentos, me importa una mierda lo que dijo Alan!, ya no aguanto más esta locura, tengo que ayudarlos de algún modo

— Pe-pero — Se mortifica — Pero si te vas, nos dejaras solas a Crimson y a mí, ya es bastante duro saber que allá afuera, Alan y Daniel están arriesgando sus vidas para protegernos, no quiero pensar si algo malo les llegara a pasar… ya no los volvería a ver jamás… y si tú te alejas…

Sus ojos se estaban poniendo vidriosos, verla en ese estado me parte el corazón, y arrepentido me acerco nuevamente y le doy un abrazo.

— Está bien, me quedaré… no quiero verte llorar, no lo soportaría — Unas lágrimas empiezan a anegar mis ojos y suspiro con calma para tranquilizarme

— Gracias, no nos dejes Johan, no nos abandones

— Eso jamas Viviana, tranquila… — Cierro mis ojos y murmuro —…Todo esto es culpa de ese rey enloquecido

— Si… todo este infierno es culpa de ese rey Sombra

— R-rey… Sombra — Susurra Crimson repitiendo una y otra vez ese nombre —…Rey… Sombra… ¡AHH! ¡El rey Sombra!

— ¿Qué sucede Crimson? — Preguntamos Viviana y yo al unísono

— Otro recuerdo viene a mi mente…

— ¿De verdad? — Inquiere mi compañera

— ¡Sí! Recuerdo su reinado… lo que más escondía y anhelaba… recuerdo también lo que me dijo acerca del escudo de fuerza… — De pronto sus ojos se abrieron mostrando una revelación —…!El corazón de cristal!

— ¿¡El corazón de cristal!? ¿Qué es eso? — Pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza

— El corazón de cristal, es nuestra reliquia más valiosa que refleja bondad, nos protege a todos y al imperio con su luz y su poder… y es la debilidad del rey Sombra

— ¡Enserio! ¿Lo dices en serio? — Le pregunto con mas ánimos, y sacudiéndola levemente de los hombros

— S-sí, lo digo en serio… pero… — De pronto sus ánimos decaen —…El rey Sombra lo ocultó

— ¡Ahh! Vida hijuep… no me digas — Para evitar decir la grosería en frente de ella, Viviana se calma dando un suspiro — ¿Y sabes en donde se supone que lo escondió?

— No lo sé… creo que por algún lado, dentro del palacio

— ¿¡En el palacio!? Y entonces que estamos esperando — Dice Viviana con la determinación en sus ojos — ¡Vámonos!

Entre los tres abandonamos la casa de cristal y empezamos a correr en dirección al palacio, pero frenamos nuestra travesía y nos quedamos helados al escuchar un horripilante grito que se oía a lo lejos.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué fue ese grito? — Pregunta Viviana un poco asustada

— C-Creo que fue… el rey Sombra — Responde Crimson atemorizada

—... Alan… Daniel… — Murmura Viviana con preocupación

— No perdamos mas tiempo, debemos llegar al palacio pronto — Les digo con seriedad

Emprendimos nuestro camino nuevamente en dirección al palacio, durante el transcurso, volvimos a escuchar a lo lejos otros tres gritos agudos y escalofriantes, pero en mi mente podía estar extrañamente tranquilo ya que sabía que Alan y Daniel están haciendo su trabajo, estos muchachos son fuertes, mucho más fuertes que yo desde que los conozco, así que sonrió en mi interior.

Son las 7:00 pm según la hora en mi celular, la noche llegó y la luz de la luna empieza a iluminar las calles con su particular luz, es increíble ver la luna en su máximo esplendor, es enorme y su luz es tan intensa que nuestro camino seguía siendo visible como si todavía fuera de día. Al fin llegamos al enorme palacio y nos quedamos viéndolo por un rato su belleza y composición, aun si su aspecto sea fúnebre, por fortuna, las puertas principales estaban abiertas y con cautela entramos al enorme lugar. El vestíbulo es enorme y está muy bien decorado con estatuas, armaduras, bordados, etc. Aunque su aspecto sea un poco simple, considerando que la estructura composición y decorado está compuesto por cristales de varias tonalidades de blanco, gris y negro. Una enorme alfombra de color rojo escarlata cubre el suelo desde la entrada hasta su trono que se ubica en la sala principal del palacio, el enorme trono tiene un aspecto medieval y macabro, numerosos cristales puntiagudos sobresalen de él y en el cabezal, lo decoran dos enormes gemas de color violeta pálido y en ellas, hay una estatuilla de cristal en forma de una lagartija.

Nos separamos y comenzamos a buscar el susodicho objeto por las salas principales del palacio, revisamos cada rincón y cada esquina, pero la búsqueda fue inútil, nos volvimos a reunir y con una mejor elaboración, trazamos una nueva búsqueda, esta vez por todos los niveles del palacio. De repente, un temblor sacude la estructura del edificio, seguido de un estruendoso silbido que retumba y hace eco en todos los alrededores, que nos hizo interrumpir la búsqueda. Viviana se asoma por una de las tantas vidrieras de la sala, y se alarma avisándonos de una espesa niebla que esta cubriendo toda la ciudad, me asomé por una de esas vidrieras para ver el espectáculo, de inmediato nos preocupamos por nuestros colegas que todavía se encuentran allá afuera, me vi la necesidad de salir a encontrarlos sin importar el peligro, pero nos sorprendimos al ver una silueta que se aproxima con gran velocidad hacia una de las vidrieras, rompiéndola en mil pedazos y cayendo violentamente arrastrándose varios metros, la silueta es Daniel que se halla en un jodido y lamentable estado.

— ¡Daniel! — Exclamamos Viviana y yo en voz alta y al unísono

Corrimos a auxiliarlo, y vimos que su condición es terrible, al no tener la chaqueta puesta, tiene grandes cortes que sangran en todo el contorno de sus brazos y pecho, además de enormes moretones en las mejillas y cuello.

— ¡Oh no! Estas herido, no te muevas, te ayudaremos — Exclama Viviana alarmada — Ojala tuviera el botiquín aquí conmigo

— N-No te preocupes por mi — Murmura Daniel en un tono suave y levantando el pulgar — Con las vendas que traigo puestas serán suficientes, aparte es a Alan que necesita ayuda

— ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Donde esta Alan!?

— Afuera… peleando con ese unicornio

De pronto, otra vidriera estalla dejando pasar otra silueta que cae arrastrándose hasta estrellarse en un muro.

— ¡Alan! — Exclamamos todos al unísono

Rápidamente Crimson corre tras él y revisa sus heridas con gran preocupación para poder ayudarlo.

— ¡Déjame ayudarte Alan! No te levantes, estas muy mal

Me aproximo para ver a Alan y observo sus heridas, al parecer está casi igual que antes, pero sus vendas ya estaban empapadas de sangre y tiene cortes y sangre en todo el torso y la cara, Alan se levanta con dificultad y sin mirarnos nos dice.

— Escóndanse…

— Pe-pero — Balbucea Crimson colocando su casco sobre su pecho

— ¡Escóndanse!… ese maldito unicornio vendrá aquí en cualquier momento… y si los encuentran… los cazaran hasta matarlos

Inmediatamente obedecimos con temor a su petición, y nos ocultamos detrás de una columna ubicada situlmente al lado izquierdo de la sala, en silencio vimos a los dos incorporarse y escuchamos la conversación de ambos.

— Daniel… necesitamos armas… vez esas espadas que están en esa pared, ¿Puedes alcanzarlas?

— Creo que si

Los tres asomamos mas nuestras cabezas, Daniel se va hacia la pared detrás del trono, donde se encontraba colgado un escudo con dos espadas atravesadas, hace el intento realizando varios saltos para alcanzarlo, hasta que lo alcanza y lo deja caer y con varias sacudidas, desprende las dos espadas.

— Ya está, tómala — Advierte Daniel lanzándole una espada a Alan, y con una mano lo recibe

— Muchachos, cuando vean la oportunidad de escapar, háganlo — Dice Alan en voz alta

— No podemos hacerlo — Le responde Viviana con el mismo tono de voz — Tenemos que encontrar el corazón de cristal…

— ¿El corazón de cristal? — Inquiere Daniel un poco confundido

— E-Es la debilidad del rey Sombra — Le responde Crimson — Si lo encontramos, el imperio estará protegido

— ¡En serio! Eso es grandioso — Exclama Alan con entusiasmo — Entonces muévanse y encuent…

Un gran y tenebroso silbido estremece el palacio e interrumpe la conversación, entre todos vimos como la espesa niebla negra se filtra a través de las vidrieras rotas y una gran cabeza sobresale de ella.

— Quédense ahí, y no se muevan — Nos advierte Alan del peligro y asentimos con la cabeza

La niebla inunda toda la sala, el miedo es casi insoportable, hasta conteníamos la respiración por la tensión y solo podíamos aguardar hasta nuevo aviso. Pasaron los segundos y la niebla empezaba a reducirse y a amontonarse justo al pie del trono, Daniel y Alan se movían hacia sus extremos y después la niebla se arremolina transformándose en el rey unicornio que tanto temen, lo curioso es que ya no porta esa armadura, las grebas, el yelmo, ni la capa real, revelando su oscuro pelaje y un tatuaje de un palacio negro en sus nalgas. Los tres se encuentran estáticos, mirándose ferozmente y sin decir ni una sola palabra… no sé qué cosas se estarán diciendo por sus mentes, pero sé con certeza una cosa… esta pelea se volverá sangrienta.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aclaración<em>**_**: Algunas frases de la conversación durante la pelea del rey Sombra y Alan, fueron inspiradas y sacadas de la canción de fondo que coloqué durante el capitulo.**_

_**Una cosa mas... si se preguntan por lo de la estatua de lagartija ¿Adivinen quien esta allí dentro?**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_


	5. Reencuentro

**Narración de Alan:**

El rey Sombra volvió a tomar su forma original justo al pie de su trono, esta vez, se deshizo de su armadura, quedando completamente desnudo, revelando su oscuro pelaje y su tatuaje en las nalgas… _¡Je! que __idiota, no debió desechar la única protección que tenía contra las espadas… ahora será más fácil herirlo… _también se le ve más agotado, a pesar de que sus patas y sus costados ya están curados, algunas laceraciones previas siguen presentes además de que jadea leve y constantemente, eso me indica que no es un ser invulnerable. De pronto, el sonido de una espada cayendo contra el suelo se hace notar por toda la sala, seguido de una carcajada burlesca por parte de Daniel. El rey unicornio y yo lo miramos con recelo, simplemente inquirí.

— ¿De qué te ríes imbécil?

No me responde, solo continua riéndose hasta calmarse, limpiándose con un dedo una lagrima que se le escapa de su ojo.

— ¡IDIOTAS! — Exclama en voz alta — ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de algo?

Nos miramos entre nosotros y negamos con la cabeza, confusos con la pregunta.

— ¡Fíjense bien muchachos! No les parece familiar esto — Dice Daniel mientras recoge la espada del suelo — No sé cuántas horas habrá pasado desde que comenzamos a pelear, ¡Y henos aquí! De nuevo, nosotros tres otra vez frente a frente. ¡Esto es un _Déjà Vu_ señores!

Al analizar nuevamente la escena, nos miramos nuevamente y comenzamos a reír de la ironía que se daba en estos momentos.

— ¡Jejejeje! tienes razón — Respondo entre risas — Creo que no vamos a llegar a nada si seguimos así… solamente matarnos entre nosotros sin ningún fundamento

— Estoy de acuerdo ¡Jejejeje! — Afirma el rey unicornio — Esto ya se ha vuelto una total pérdida de tiempo, así que vamos a acabar con este problema de una vez por todas

El rey avanza unos cuantos pasos hacia a nosotros, Daniel y yo interrumpimos nuestras risas y rápidamente empuñamos las espadas, alerta para cualquier tipo de ofensiva, pero sorpresivamente se detuvo estando a un par de metros de nosotros y dijo.

— Quiero proponerles un trato

— ¿Uhh? — Gesticulamos ambos con sorpresa

— Así es… ustedes dos son unos guerreros formidables, tiene la suficiente osadía y poder como para enfrentar a un ser todopoderoso como yo y continuar con vida… nadie se ha atrevido a retarme y vive para contarlo

El unicornio se dirige y señala a Daniel.

— ¡Tu! Tienes una extraordinaria fuerza, créeme que tus patadas y tus golpes aun me siguen doliendo, eso amerita reconocimiento…

Daniel alza las cejas en señal de asombro, ahora el unicornio se dirige a mí y me señala.

— ¡Y tú! Tus tácticas son efectivas y la manera de manipular a tu contrincante es aterradora… admito que tu táctica funcionó conmigo, ahora siento temor hacia tu especie, y lo digo con una admiración absoluta… los humanos son seres increíbles

Retrocede un par de pasos y extiende uno de sus cascos hacia nosotros.

— ¡Únanse a mí, queridos humanos! ¡Gobernemos estas tierras!

— ¡QUE! — Exclama Daniel pasmado, también quedo azorado ante la declaración, pero solo me limito a levantar una ceja y a seguir escuchándolo

— Así es humanos, como lo oyeron… Estoy dispuesto a perdonar y a olvidar sus afrentas e insolencias contra mí, pero, quiero que sean mis más leales soldados… ¡No, disculpa!... Serán más que solo soldados…

Entre ambos, no salíamos de nuestro asombro, nos estaba haciendo una gran oferta… por mí, esto es una gran oportunidad, así que continuamos escuchando en silencio y con mucha atención.

— Si aceptan, se convertirán en los comandantes de este reino y por haber, compartiré mis tierras y lo gobernaremos juntos… y hasta tendrán sus propios esclavos… suena bien ¿No?

—…N-No puedo creer... lo que nos estás diciendo… — Murmura Daniel en una tonalidad baja y entre cortada

— ¡Bien! ¿Cuál es el maldito truco? ¿Que pretendes? — Inquirí, ante mi duda

— ¡No hay ningún truco, chicos! Sé que si les pidiera que sean solo soldados bajo mi soberanía, no lo aceptarían, por eso les ofrezco algo mejor… cederles parte de mis dominios…

— Eso suena bien… pero, ¿Qué ganas tú con hacer eso? — Pregunta Daniel ladeando la cabeza

— Que bien que preguntaras eso… lo que pretendo es expandir el territorio… ¡Quiero conquistar a toda Equestria!

— ¿Uhh? Espere un momento… no comprendo...— Lo interrumpí — Estoy confundido viejo, ¿Acaso no eres tú el que está gobernando esta supuesta tierra llamada Equestria?

— Desgraciadamente no, solo soy gobernante de esta porción de tierra que es el imperio de cristal — Responde en voz alta — ¡Pero pronto lo seré! Si se unen a mí

Retrocede hacia al pie del trono y continua su discurso.

_(Música de fondo: Hellfire – 1349)_

— Con sus grandes habilidades, sus sorprendentes tácticas y mi gran poder, podríamos forjar un ejército lo bastante capacitado, para poder invadir la capital y destronar a las princesas que las gobiernan, ¡Entonces nosotros tres dominaremos toda Equestria!

Nos quedamos en silencio y con una mirada un tanto despectiva, simplemente continúe inquiriendo.

— ¿Un ejército? Yo no veo ninguna fuerza de tipo militar en este lugar, solamente veo a un montón de ponis esclavizados… de hecho, en este imperio nunca vi algún soldado, o guardia, o algún pony que sea fuerte, solamente estas tú — El unicornio arquea una ceja y me observa de modo serio — Sinceramente desconozco la capacidad militar de esa capital, más bien… ¿Acaso tienen algún ejército? O al igual que tú, las susodichas "Princesas" son lo suficientemente poderosas como para proteger un principado ellas solas.

— ¡Jejejejeje! — Se ríe de forma sarcástica — No te preocupes por esos pequeños problemas… con el ejército, mis esclavos serán suficientes como para tomar la ciudad, solo necesitan algo de disciplina y gracias al corazón de cristal, toda Equestria actualmente esta corrompida por el odio y el miedo, no habrá casi ningún obstáculo… la única ciudad que se resiste por el poder oscuro de dicho corazón es la capital: Canterlot, las princesas Celestia y Luna tiene un gran poder que pueden rivalizar al mío, además poseen un numeroso ejercito con armadura custodiando la ciudad de cualquier amenaza, por eso no puedo hacerlo solo…

— ¿Acaso dijiste... Corazón de cristal? — Preguntó Daniel con sorpresa, yo mire con el rabillo del ojo a los demás que están escondidos, con una expresión de total desconcierto

— ¿Y qué es eso? — Le pregunté fingiendo incredulidad, para sacarle más información

— ¡Hmm! — Nos observa de modo intimidante —…Es mi más poderosa arma, con ella, he traído la devastación a todo el principado y el horror a las mentes débiles de todos los ponis, nadie se resiste a su poder, y para darles un pequeño ejemplo, está el gran escudo que cubre el imperio, ¡Ni siquiera las poderosas princesas pueden hacerle frente!

— ¡Vaya! — Exclama Daniel — ¿Entonces por qué nosotros si pudimos atravezarlo?

— ¡Mmm! Buena pregunta humano… al comienzo no pude encontrarle explicación, pero gracias a él — Me señala con su casco — Pude encontrarle sentido ante mi duda… el corazón no tiene efecto ante un ser que posea maldad en su interior, por eso pudieron penetrar el escudo

— ¡Wow! — Exclamé con sarcasmo — Eso explica el domo… ¿Y en donde se encuentra exactamente ese artefacto?

— ¡Hmm! Preguntas demasiado humano — Gruñe mientras me observa con una mirada incomoda — Solo diré, que esta oculta en un sitio dentro de este palacio, de difícil acceso… pero ¡Basta de preguntas! Se unirán a mí causa ¿Sí o no?

Daniel y yo nos quedamos mirándonos de forma tensa y dudosa, volví a observar a los otros con el rabillo del ojo, que negaban con la cabeza, suplicando en silencio que rechazara la oferta. Así que tome la palabra.

— Creo que necesitamos pensarlo, ¿Nos disculpas un momento?

—…Bien, adelante, tómense su tiempo si quieren… pero piénsenlo bien...

Nos apartamos varios metros lejos de ese rey unicornio, cerca de una esquina y empezamos a murmurar.

— Tú que dices Daniel...

— ¡Estás loco! Claro que no voy a aceptar la oferta, ¿No estarás pensando en liarte con esa bestia?

— Por supuesto que no, solo me mostré interesado para obtener información

— Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando?

— Es que… nos falta la ubicación exacta de ese artefacto

— Mierda es verdad, no la reveló… pero no podemos hacer nada ahora, los otros tendrán que arreglárselas de alguna manera para hallarla

— Tienes razón, mantente alerta a la situación viejo, yo hablaré con él

Nos acercamos de nuevo hacia al rey Sombra y empuñamos fuertemente nuestras espadas, pendiente a cualquier detalle que pudiera presentarse.

— ¿Y bien? — Inquiere el unicornio — ¿Qué dicen? ¿Formaran parte de este imperio?

Avanzo un par de pasos hacia el rey y acentuando una media sonrisa, le respondí.

— Rey Sombra, tu oferta es tentadora… admito que tu plan es bastante ambicioso, y me agradaría el hecho de ser un gobernante… pero lo lamento... creo que hablo por todos de que, ser un soberano dictador y gobernante de un país entero no está en nuestros intereses

El unicornio se enoja ante mi respuesta y nos amenaza apuntando el cuerno hacia nosotros y con una mirada aterradora.

— ¡Te atreves a rechazar mi oferta! Esto es un insulto — Unas chispas empiezan a emerger de su cuerno, apuntándome esta vez — ¡Te lo advierto humano! Te conviene sopesar mi trato… no estás en condiciones para pelear conmigo nuevamente

— ¿¡Tú crees!? — Me adelanto y hago chocar su cuerno con mi espada, apartándolo un par de metros — ¿Acaso olvidaste nuestra pelea allá afuera? ¿Quieres que te vuelva a repetir las lecciones?

— No esta vez maldito simio — Se aproxima lentamente y con furia — Ya conozco tus trucos… ¡No caeré de nuevo en una de tus trampas!

Desde la punta de su cuerno, se dispara un poderoso rayo dirigido hacia a mí, rápidamente me percato y lo esquivo saltando hacia mi derecha, luego un segundo rayo es disparado directamente hacia a mi pecho, sin poder esquivarlo debido a mi mala postura, me protejo con mi espada y con el reflejo de la misma, el rayo revota hacia el techo, Daniel llega y golpea el cuerno con su espada para defenderme y se aleja de inmediato, aun estando de rodillas, le apunto con la espada nuevamente.

— Te lo vuelvo a advertir rey Sombra, ¡No me subestimes!

Me levanto y arremeto contra él para darle una estocada en su pecho, lo esquiva dando un brinco hacia su derecha, pero Daniel se abalanza con rapidez para darle un tajo hacia su cuello, su cuerno vuelve a brillar y un gran montículo de cristal que emerge del suelo lo impulsa hacia arriba… apenas logra esquivarlo, pero el tajo alcanza a hacerle un corte que se extiende por todo el cuello, por desgracia la herida es superficial, ya que él cae de pie como si nada. Su cuerno nuevamente empieza a brillar, y del mismo montículo de cristal que lo impulsó, se fragmenta ahora en numerosas lanzas largas y filosas que levitan encima de su cabeza, una a una es disparada hacia nosotros y con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, las bloqueábamos dando tajos con las espadas, mientras lo hacíamos, corrimos hacia él y con un salto, nos abalanzamos para darle una doble estocada, un par de bloques de cristal brotan del suelo y una de ellas golpea a Daniel enviándolo lejos, en cambio yo, aprovechando mis reflejos apenas lo aparto de mi camino, pero alcanza a rozarme la cadera, desestabilizando mi caída.

Apenas caigo de rodillas a un metro del rey, y con un movimiento apunto y lanzo mi espada hacia su pecho, este, al percatarse, se ladea para esquivarla, pero la espada logra clavarse en su hombro izquierdo… el rey gruñe con fuerza ante la herida, y sin perder el tiempo aprovecho la oportunidad para ponerme de pie y con una zancada, lo tacleo. Ambos ya en el suelo, lo golpeo repetidas veces en el rostro con mi puño izquierdo… ya que mi brazo esta entumido, no siento impacto alguno... poco a poco, el rey empieza a sangrar por su hocico y ya para darle el golpe final, arranco la espada de su hombro y lo apunto con furia hacia su cuello, pero un rayo que sale del cuerno golpea la espada, enviándola lejos. Ahora al estar desarmado, el unicornio aprovecha el momento y reacciona con violencia dándome un poderoso golpe en mi mentón, salgo volando un par de metros y me desplomo completamente noqueado.

_…Que sucedió… mi cabeza… siento como si me lo hubieran arrancado…_

El rey Sombra se incorpora, escupe hacia un lado la sangre que fluye por la comisura de su boca y con una sonrisa, se aproxima paso a paso hacia a mí para acabar conmigo, pero una rápida espada se aproxima peligrosamente hacia él, apartándolo de mí, la espada se clava en el piso y Daniel llega, lo desentierra y se aproxima corriendo a ensartarlo en su lomo, el rey reacciona con rabia, sacando del suelo un filoso y largo cristal en forma de sable, lo sujeta con su boca y se enfrasca en una especie de enfrentamiento de esgrima… el sonido metálico de las espadas chocando continuamente, provoca chirriantes ecos casi ensordecedores. El enfrentamiento se define rápidamente por la experiencia del rey, se nota que sabe usar las espadas, pero nosotros no, causando que en un par de movimientos, desarma a Daniel y dando un medio giro, lo golpea con una fuerte coz en el abdomen, enviándolo en un mural en la parte izquierda de la sala, luego el rey dispara un rayo directo hacia su pecho, logra apartarse saltando hacia su izquierda, luego de improviso, me dispara otro rayo, aun de rodillas me tiro al suelo esquivando el rayo, pero dicho rayo se dirige a la columna en donde se encuentran escondidos los demás, impactando lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlos de su escondite por el susto, el rey se sorprende al verlos, acentúa una sonrisa perversa y exclama entre fuertes jadeos.

— ¡Vaya! Al parecer no mentías sobre ellos — Se acerca más hacia a ellos, se voltea y me dice — Creo que el trato que hiciste conmigo tendrá validez ahora

Se para en frente de los tres y apuntando su cuerno, masculla unas palabras.

— Vamos a comprobar, qué tan fuertes son…

— Atrás de mi — Murmura Johan interponiéndose y encarando al rey Sombra con cierto enfado y temor

El cuerno se energiza y brilla con la intención de asesinarlos, al ver la escena, me levanto con rabia, corro tras él y antes de que les disparase, lo vuelvo a taclear, sujeto fuertemente su cuerno y con mi antebrazo lo ahorco mientras lo amenazo mascullando con rabia.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarlos, maldita bestia equina! ¡Juro que te haré sufrir si lo haces!

Forcejeábamos en el suelo, sin apartar mi antebrazo y sin soltar el cuerno, durante la lucha, Daniel se incorpora, y al verlo a lo lejos les grita.

— ¡Ustedes tres! ¡Aléjense y escóndanse ahora!, es muy peligroso que estén aquí

Los tres rápidamente huyen hacia otra salón que se ubica a la derecha de la sala principal, y noto que se esconden en una enorme estatua de unicornio que se ubica justo al centro de la misma, mientras tanto, el forcejeo continuo provocó que el rey, en un intento de liberarse, con sus patas traseras golpea mi abdomen, elevándome un par de metros y cayendo de bruces contra el suelo, aun sin que el unicornio pudiera incorporarse, Daniel no pierde su tiempo y arremete con una fuerte patada hacia la parte de atrás de su oreja, dejándolo aturdido por unos instantes.

— Levántate rápido huevón — Vocifera — Lo estamos debilitando

Esbozo una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, me levanto y recojo mi espada que estaba tirado lejos de la entrada principal. El rey unicornio se incorpora con dificultad, y veo que le empieza a temblar las patas y a jadear del agotamiento.

— ¡Que pasa "Su majestad"! ¿Estas agotado? — Inquiero con sarcasmo

— Veo que no eres tan invencible como aparentas — Agrega Daniel con una media sonrisa

— ¡Silencio simios calvos! Ustedes tampoco están en sus mejores condiciones — Vocifera con rabia — Creo que ya es hora de acabar esta contienda

Sus ojos se iluminan intensamente en esa tonalidad verdosa y a expeler esa aura de color violeta en sus extremos, luego el suelo empieza a crujir y a agrietarse, unos enormes cristales comienzan a cubrirlo y a tomar una forma esférica, luego empieza a brillar en una tonalidad roja... nos percatamos de inmediato de que esa cosas volvería a estallar, así que soltamos las armas y corrimos cada uno por nuestro lado, Daniel salta y se escabulle tras una columna y yo intente ocultarme atrás del trono, pero la esfera estalla antes de lo esperado. La onda expansiva me manda a volar hacia la parte superior del trono, me estrello con la pequeña estatua de lagartija y caigo al suelo, seguido de la susodicha estatua que cae a mi lado… pero esta apenas toca al suelo y un destello blanco la cubre, partiéndose en miles de pedazos y de ella aparece tirado boca abajo una lagartija rechoncha con escamas de color violeta pálido, y con una hilera de placas ovaladas de color verde que cubren desde la cabeza hasta la cola.

La pequeña criaturita se levanta del suelo totalmente desorientado. Simplemente quedo estupefacto al ver que esa criatura, que antes era una estatua, podía moverse con algo de torpeza, pareciere que lo hubieran encerrado en dicha estatua desde hace años…

— …Ughh… dónde estoy… — Habla la criatura con una voz de niño, dando vueltas con la cabeza, pero se detiene y al observarme, su expresión reflejó un terror absoluto y grita con horror. Le tapé la boca de golpe y me lo llevé hacia la parte de atrás del trono.

— ¡Escucha! No voy a hacerte daño, pero necesito que cierres la boca… no quiero que nos encuentren por ahora — Le murmuro en un tono fustigador, El pequeño asiente con la cabeza y después lo suelto, luego él pregunta en un susurro y con mucho temor

— Es-está bien, como digas… pe-pero… ¿De quién nos escondemos?

— De un maldito unicornio enloquecido… El rey Sombra — Le respondo mientras asomo la cabeza para ver el desastre

— El… el… ¡El rey Sombra! — Exclama en voz alta y con mas terror

— ¡Shhh! Te dije que guardaras silencio

— Lo-lo siento — Susurra y se tapa la boca con sus dos pequeñas garras

Continúo observando el desastre ocasionado por la bestia, y por el momento, el lugar se encuentra desolado y sin rastro del susodicho. Me volteo a ver a la pequeña lagartija, que se encuentra parcialmente alejado y me sigue observando con cierto terror y curiosidad.

— Bien lagartija, me vas a tener que explicar muchas cosas, pero por ahora esto es lo que vamos a hacer… — El pequeño asiente con la cabeza y con timidez —…El rey Sombra se ha desvanecido por el momento, así que por ahora, voy a llevarte a un lugar seguro ¿Entendiste?

— Si entendí… ¡Pero yo no soy una lagartija! Mi nombre es Spike, y soy un aterrador dragón

—… ¿Un dragón?... si claro, como no… ¡Jajajaja!

— ¡Oye! No te burles de mi, en serio soy un dragón y te lo voy a demostrar — El pequeño hace su demostracion, empezando a inhalar profundamente, inflando su pecho y luego sopla con fuerza, emanando una pequeña llama de color verde — ¡Lo vez! Soy muy peligroso

—…!Mmmm! Esta bien, te tendré que creer amiguito… — Le digo lacónicamente y sin rodeos — No voy a ahondar mas sobre lo que eres, ya tuve suficiente con criaturas parlantes… así que no perdamos mas tiempo y vayámonos

Reviso por última vez la destruida sala, levanto al pequeño por las axilas, lo acomodo sentándolo encima de mis hombros y avanzamos el recorrido por toda la sala. Daniel me estaba esperando desde la columna donde se escondió y exclama.

— ¡Hey huevón! Me cansé de esperarte, vamos a donde esta nuestros compa… ¿¡Ahora qué mierda trajiste!? ¿¡Una lagartija!? – Me pregunta en un tono sarcástico

— ¡No soy una lagartija! ¡Soy un dragón!

— Y ademas habla la mierdit... ¿Espera? ¿Un dragón? ¡Pffff! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! — Se carcajea señalando la apariencia de la pobre criatura

— ¡No te burles mas! Además ¿Qué clase de monstruos son ustedes? — Inquiere el pequeño ya enfadado

Interrumpe su risa y le responde en un tono un poco serio

— Bien pequeño, si eres un dragon, entonces somos simios afeitados, ¿Has visto alguno como nosotros?

Sonrío ante esa peculiar contestación, el pequeño "Dragón" se le ve un poco confundido y a la vez, fascinado con tal descubrimiento.

— ¡Wow! La verdad es que nunca había visto una cosa igual, no puedo esperar a decírselo a… ¡Oh no! ¿Dónde está Twilight?

— ¿Twilight? ¿Quién es esa? — Pregunta Daniel

— No sé quién carajos sea… — Le contesto en un tono seco — Pero igual, no hay tiempo para preguntas, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y mientras avanzamos por los corredores, el pequeño dragón se le ve muy preocupado… quizás sea por esa tal Twilight, como pude traté de calmarlo. Al llegar a la otra sala, los demás, en especial Viviana nos recibe con gran entusiasmo.

— ¡Chicos! Me alegro que volvieran… — Exclama Viviana con alegría, pero sus ojos se iluminan apenas ve al pequeñito que cargo en mis hombros — ¡Aww! ¡Que linda criaturita! ¿De dónde lo sacaron?

— La verdad no recuerdo con exactitud… este reptil estaba atrapado en una estatua, y creo que por accidente lo liberé — Le respondo en voz moderada

— ¿Me lo prestas por un momento Alan? Quiero acariciarlo y abrazarlo — Dice Viviana con voz tiena y con una sonrisa

— ¡Oye! Para tu información no soy un juguete — Le responde el pequeño dragón con cierto enfado

— ¡Ahh! ¿¡Puedes hablar!?

— Viviana, no deberías sorprenderte por ese detalle — Agrega Johan con media sonrisa — En este mundillo… creo que hasta las piedras pueden hablar

Las risas no faltaron en momentos como este, por su puesto ni la pequeña pony, ni el pequeño dragón lo comprendieron. Después bajo al pequeño en el suelo y les digo a los demás.

— Ya saben que hacer… cuídenlo y averigüen lo que él pueda saber… Daniel vámonos antes de que ese unicornio vuelva y nos encuentre a todos

Daniel se adelanta y se va a la sala, me doy media vuelta y avanzo un par de pasos, pero algo intenta frenar mis pasos, la pequeña pony con timidez sujeta la bota del jean con los dientes y luego me suplica.

— Pe-pero no te puedes ir así… no puedes seguir peleando con él, debes quedarte con nosotros

Detengo mis pasos y sin mirarla, le digo en un tono lacónico.

— Tengo que irme… así que hazme un favor, quédate con los demás y encuentren ese maldito corazón

Me echo a correr inmediatamente directo a la sala principal destrozada, recojo mi espada tirada lejos de la misma y me siento en un trozo de cristal que yace en el suelo justo a la mitad de la sala, Daniel hace lo mismo y esperamos a que aparezca el malvado unicornio. Minutos después, una sombra negra cuyo suelo manaba, se perfila otra vez en el unicornio oscuro que recordamos, pero el detalle es que se hallaba aún más agotado, sus recientes heridas aún no se han curado, mucho menos las laceraciones hechas previamente, jadeaba con fuerza y le temblaban las patas… me imagino que entre todos tenemos que apresurarnos, en especial yo… empiezo a sentir que el segundo golpe de adrenalina está por abandonar mi cuerpo, y si lo hace antes de tiempo… moriré sin duda alguna.

* * *

><p><strong>Narración de Johan:<strong>

**— **Así que… ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? — Inicio la conversación

— Soy Spike — Saluda el pequeño reptil, tendiendo hacia a mí con cierta timidez una de sus garritas

— Es un placer conocerte pequeño amiguito, mi nombre es Johan — Le correspondo el saludo, estrechando con cuidado las pequeñas garras, Pero Viviana se interpone empujandome e interrumpiendo el saludo

— ¡Y! mi nombre es Viviana, es un gusto conocerte — Lo saluda agarrándolo de las axilas y trayendolo consigo y luego lo empieza a acariciar y a apretarles las mejillas — ¡Aww! Eres una cosita tierna, me gustaría llevarte a mi casa y a cuidarte y a alimentarte todo el día, quisiera conocer más de ti preciosura

— ¡No soy una preciosura! Son un temible dragón para que lo sepas — Espeta con cierta verguenza y con un rubor en sus mejillas

— ¿De verdad eres un dragón?... ¡Aww! Entonces eres el dragón más aterradoramente adorable que he visto — Se expresa Viviana en una tonalidad muy maternal mientras lo levanta y le da besitos en las mejillas y en la frente, el pequeñito solo frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos en modo de frustración y enojo y el rubor en las mejillas se hace mas notorio, yo por su puesto no pude contener la risa

— ¡Ya basta! Los otros dos también se burlaron y ¿Ahora ustedes también? — Espeta con mucho enfado y se suelta de mi compañera — Yo mejor me voy…

El pequeño dragón avanza unos pasos en dirección a la salida.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Le pregunta esta vez Crimson

— ¿No es obvio? Voy a buscar a Twilight y a las demás ponis

— Mmmmm… no sé quiénes son pero, ¿Acaso sabes en dónde están? — Inquiere mi compañera

— Emmmm… no, no exactamente pero de todas formas los encontrare

— ¿A donde crees que vas amiguito? — Le pregunto en una tonalidad seria, y al ver que no responde, continuo con un tono más fuerte — ¿Sabes algo? Es inutil que te vayas ahora, quizás tus amiguitas ponis estén allá afuera encadenadas, o tal vez estén muertas… porque mientras estuviste encerrado en una estatua, la batalla entre mis amigos y ese rey Sombra se cobró muchas vidas

— ¿¡Ahhh!? Mis amigas… están… ¿Muertas? — Tartamudea la criatura con tristeza y unas lágrimas empiezan a anegar sus ojos — No puede ser… ¡No! ¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Eso no es cierto!

— Si no me crees, compruébalo mirando a través de la vidriera el desastre que causó ese unicornio malvado

El pequeño se acerca con titubeo a una de las vidrieras, y se horroriza al ver dicho desastre, Viviana me golpea fuerte en el hombro y espeta.

— ¡Eres idiota! Como se te ocurre decirle eso al pequeño, ¿Quieres traumarlo de por vida o qué?

— Lo lamento pero, tiene que enterarse de la fría verdad, debe enfrentar el hecho de que tal vez sus amiguitas ponis estén muertas y no quiero darle falsas esperanzas

— Eres un imbécil...— Me insulta en voz alta y luego me golpea en la cabeza con un calvazo, se levanta y se acerca al pequeño para acariciarle la cabeza

— Oye… no le hagas caso a lo que dijo el idiota de Johan, el solo dice puras mentiras

— Pe-pero ¿Qué tal si lo que él dijo es verdad? — Gimotea el pequeño reptil, mientras se limpia sus lagrimas

— Mmmm… ¿Vez a tus amiguitas en algún lado de la ciudad? — El pequeño revisa el lugar con un poco de recelo a travez de la vidriera

— No… no las veo por ningún lado

— ¡Vez! A lo mejor tus amigas están bien, deben estar en algún otro lado, quizás en el otro extremo y estoy segura de que allá no le han pasado absolutamente nada

— ¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Te lo puedo asegurar, ahora vamos, tienes que contarnos todo ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Sí! — Se recompone y luego se dirige a donde estamos Crimson y yo — ¿Sabes? Tu forma de hablar… te pareces un poco a una amiga… a Fluttershy

— ¿En serio? Vaya… lo tomare como un cumplido — Dice Viviana un poco confundida

Después de que Spike se sintiera un poco más aliviado, nos reunimos en un círculo, y poco después se oye en la sala del trono un estruendo… ¡Mierda, ya empezaron! Tenemos que apresurarnos.

— Bien Spike — Toma la palabra Viviana — Me imagino que fue ese rey Sombra el que te encerró en esa estatua, ¿Verdad?

— Aja… fue él

— Bien, ahora te pregunto, ¿Recuerdas algún suceso antes de que te encerrara?

— Mmmm… no sé, mi mente esta algo nublada, pero lo intentaré — Se sienta en el regazo de mi compañera y se frota la cabeza con sus garras, en un intento de recordar —…Recuerdo que el rey Sombra tomó el corazón de cristal antes que la princesa Cadance y yo… se apodera del imperio corrompiendo dicho corazón… Todos los ponis son capturados, en especial a la princesa Cadance y a Shining Armor… Twilight fracasa su prueba… Todo esto es por mi culpa

— ¿De que hablas? — Inquiero ladeando un poco la cabeza

— Que todo este desastre, todo lo que está pasando ahora es por mi culpa… no debí fallarle a Twilight, debí ser más rápido y agarrar el corazón de cristal… no merezco su perdon después de eso — Se castiga mientras se tapa la cara con sus garras

— Oye, no es tu culpa — Lo calma Crimson, colocando su casco en su hombro izquierdo — Ya todo quedó en el pasado, ahora puedes redimirte, observa…

Crimson nos señala con su otro casco, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

— Estas personas vinieron desde un lugar muy lejano para darnos a todos una nueva oportunidad… los otros dos, Alan y Daniel son unos guerreros formidables, han peleado contra el malvado rey unicornio durante varias horas y le están ganando… véame a mí por ejemplo, mis esperanzas se renovaron gracias a ellos, arriesgaron sus vidas para rescatarme y ahora lo hacen por todos… así que debemos encontrar ese corazón de cristal y acabar con su reinado de una vez por todas

— Es verdad, ahora no es momento para lamentarse, todavía hay esperanzas

— Asi se habla Spike

— Gracias… este… ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Me llamo Crimson Heart

— Mucho gusto en conocerte Crimson — Lo abraza con afecto, y nosotros quedamos un poco enternecidos por esa bella escena, pese al ruido de la batalla — Gracias por tus palabras

— ¡Bien! — Lo interrumpo ya que no hay tiempo que perder — Spike ¿Sabes en donde está el corazón de cristal?

— Bueno… — Corta el abrazo — Creo que está en una recamara secreta ubicada en lo más alto del palacio, solo se llega por medio de un pasadizo secreto que está justo al pie del trono

— ¿De verdad? Pero nunca vimos ese pasadizo por ningún lado — Exclama Viviana ante la duda

— Es que esta por debajo... hay dos gemas de distinto color, que está en la parte del cabezal del trono, si la activas con magia negra, se revelará la entrada del pasadizo

— Eso esta bien... ¿Y cómo se supone que la activamos? — Inquiero en una tonalidad seria — No somos magos ni nada por el estilo

— ¡Mmmm! Eso es un problema…— Exclama Spike llevándose una de sus garras a su pequeño mentón —… ¡Ah ya se! El rey Sombra lo puede activar, hay que convencerlo pero como haremos eso...

Crimson levanta la cabeza con una expresión ceñida y sonriendo levemente dice.

— Déjamelo a mí — De repente sale corriendo en dirección a la sala principal

— ¡Crimson! — Exclamamos Viviana y yo al unísono al verla correr a toda prisa ante el peligro, entonces me vi en la necesidad de perseguirla

— Viviana, quédate aquí con Spike… yo iré tras Crimson, ahora vuelvo

Corro tras ella para alcanzarla antes de que cometa alguna estupidez, pero ella corre más rápido que yo. Justo al llegar a la entrada de la sala principal, se detiene y se esconde en una de las columnas espiando la pelea, la sigo y me escondo en la misma columna y luego le riño.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Como se te ocurre venir aquí en este sitio tan peligroso?

— Lo… lo siento, pero debo decírselo a Alan, él sabrá que hacer, estoy segura de ello — Me explica esbozando media sonrisa

— Pues… bueno, eso está bien, pero, es muy imprudente de tu parte irte así… ¿Qué pasaría si el rey Sombra te encuentra desprevenida?

— Perdona, creo que debí decírselos antes **— **Se disculpa bajando la cabeza

— Bueno, ya no importa, por ahora debemos esperar el momento propicio para decírselo a Alan o a Daniel

Nos quedamos espiando la pelea que se llevaba a cabo… ahora esta pelea, tiene largas pausas debido al terrible agotamiento por parte de los tres, y por momentos se reanuda... se escucha los choques de espadas y los rayos volaban el dirección aleatoria, en un momento dado, un enorme bloque de cristal manda a volar a Alan en dirección nuestra, que al estrellarse rápidamente lo arrastro hacia la columna sin que me vea, cuando se recupera, se sorprende al vernos y nos riñe por desobedecerlo.

— ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!? Deberían estar buscando ese corazón

— Lo sé, lo sé — Lo calmo en un tono suave — Pero debemos decirte algo de suma importancia…

— ¡Ya sabemos en dónde está el corazón! — Me interrumpe Crimson con entusiasmo

— ¿De verdad? Genial...— Esboza una sonrisa de alivio — ¿Y en dónde está?

— Esta en un pasadizo oculto justo al pie del trono, tienes que activar el cristal en el cabezal del mismo para que se descubra la entrada — Explica Crimson mientras lo ayuda a incorporarse — Solo el rey Sombra puede activarlo

— Bien, gracias por tu ayuda… este, perdóneme, aun no se tu nombre...

— Crimson… Crimson Heart — Se presenta sonriendo de modo tierno

— Gracias Crimson — Le agradece acariciándole la cabeza — Ahora necesito que traigan a los demás, yo me encargaré del resto

— De acuerdo — Le contesta y luego se devuelve en dirección a la sala de la estatua, para traer a los demás

— Johan...— Me llama en voz baja — Cuando el pasadizo esté abierto, llevarás a Crimson y Viviana a Spike lo más rápido que puedan, antes de que el unicornio lo cierre ¿Entendido?

— Entendido compañero

— Mantente alerta…

Se regresa al campo de batalla y adopta una posición de guardia, esperando a que nos reunamos todos. Momentos después, los demás llegan, e inmediatamente, Alan vocifera llamando su atención.

— ¡Hey! ¡Rey Sombra! — La bestia voltea a verlo con recelo — Sabes que no puedes ganar esta pelea ¿Por que insistes?

— ¡JAJAJAJA! Tú no puedes decir eso, por lo que veo estas a punto de morir, ya sea de una manera u otra — Gruñe y se burla al ver su lamentable estado

— Aun así… ya has usado todos tus poderes para asesinarme y también intentaste matar a Daniel, pero no te ha servido de nada — Sonríe con sarcasmo — Además, ya no puedes convertirte en un espectro, porque he notado que cada vez que lo haces, terminas más agotado…

— ¡Eso es mentira! — Grita a todo pulmón con esa voz siniestra

— ¡Admítelo "Su majestad"! En tu estado… ya no puedes hacer nada

— ¡CALLATE!

Su cuerno brilla con violencia, disparando un gran rayo en dirección a Alan, lo esquiva pegando un salto hacia su izquierda, otros dos rayos son disparados pero los vuelve a esquivar dando giros a su izquierda, quedando solo de rodillas.

— ¡JEJEJEJE! Ves que todavía puedo hacerte daño — Gruñe la bestia con una perversa sonrisa

— Eso no es verdad, solo estoy jugando contigo

— ¡Mentira! Esquivas los rayos que te lanzo, porque sabes que morirías si te llega a alcanzar uno

— ¿Enserio imbécil? — Se incorpora con dificultad, ayudándose con su espada — ¡Lanza tu ultimo rayo! Te juro que esta vez no me moveré y te probaré que no puedes hacerme daño

El unicornio, mostrando sus colmillos ensangrentados, apunta su cuerno y este empieza a brillar con fuerza, Alan extiende sus brazos y no cede ni un solo centímetro… cuando el rayo es disparado, en un movimiento, empuña su espada con una mano y con la palma de la otra, apoya la punta de la misma y lo coloca al frente de él, el rayo impacta ferozmente la parte plana de la espada, arrastrándolo varios metros, pero con esfuerzo dirige el reflejo del rayo en dirección al cristal, dicho reflejo activa ese cristal y un ligero temblor se hace presente, para abrir paso a un gran pasadizo oscuro que se revela al pie del trono... su espada se parte producto del rayo y envía lejos a mi compañero hacia un muro.

— ¡MUCHACHOS AHORA! — Nos avisa en voz alta mientras esta en el suelo — ¡Daniel escóltalos hacia el pasadizo!

Es el momento perfecto para actuar, Viviana sale corriendo llevando a Spike consigo, mientras tanto, levanto y cargo a Crimson y salgo a correr todo lo que doy. El rey unicornio se da cuenta de que ha sido engañado, y con gran furia nos dice.

— ¡Detente ahí humanos! No los dejare pasar…

Dispara un nuevo rayo hacia el cristal, provocando que lentamente el pasadizo de cierre, Daniel empuña su espada, da un salto y lo abanica hacia su cuerno, interrumpiendo el flujo del rayo. Aprovechamos ese tiempo extra para entrar con éxito al pasadizo, justo antes de que se cierre.

_(Música de fondo: Decrepitude II – Burzum)_

Celebramos con satisfacción de que el plan de Alan funcionase, al analizar el lugar parcialmente oscuro gracias a que algunas antorchas iluminan y rodean el sendero, el lugar prácticamente es un foso profundo, cuyas escaleras rusticas y en espiral conducen hasta el fondo. Spike nos indica el camino a seguir, ya que nos menciona previamente, que ya ha recorrido ese pasadizo junto con su compañera Twilight.

Bajamos por un buen rato la escalera de caracol hasta llegar al fondo, en ella solamente hay una puerta de madera adornada en sus lados con metal y hay un cristal negro en la parte de arriba.

— Bien, ¿Y ahora qué? — Inquiero con un poco de inquietud

— Déjame pensar en un plan… — Responde Spike llevándose una de sus garras hacia su pequeño menton

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? — Exclama Viviana un tanto molesta — Solamente hay que cruzar esa puerta, allá nos conducirá hacia el corazón

Apresuradamente se va hacia la puerta, Spike con una expresión de gran susto la advierte.

— ¡No lo hagas! ¡No toques esa puerta! — En ese momento, ya era demasiado tarde

Viviana abre la puerta ignorando la advertencia del pequeño dragón, para colmo solo revela un pedazo de muro del foso, pero el cristal negro de la parte de arriba empieza a brillar de manera inusual, tocándola en la frente con un tenue rayo y paralizandola.

— ¡Viviana! — Exclamo asustado — ¡Háblame! ¡Respondeme! ¿Estás bien?

No me contesta, sus ojos están iluminados con una tonalidad verdosa reflejando una mirada perdida, comprobando que se halla en un estado de letargo total.

* * *

><p><strong>Narración de Viviana:<strong>

_…No sé qué carajos pasó, solo sé que iba a abrir la puerta de madera y… ¡Ahora estoy en mi hogar!... ¿Cómo llegue ahí?..._

Observo estupefacta la fachada de la casa de Johan, en especial su garaje… allá están los muchachos en dicho garaje, conversando y afinando los instrumentos.

— ¡No puedo creerlo!... estoy en casa

Suspiro con gran alivio, colocando la mano en mi pecho… Sabía que no estaba loca, toda esa mierda de ese mundillo atestado de ponis parlantes y un rey enloquecido, ya pasó. Solamente fue una fantasía extraña, así que con una gran sonrisa me dirijo al garaje… creo que ya es hora de ensayar.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Ya llegué! — Les saludo con entusiasmo

Los chicos no me devuelven el saludo, solo voltean a verme y con una expresión ceñida.

— ¡Qué groseros! Si no me quieren saludar, no me importa ¡Vamos a ensayar!, ¿Dónde está mi bajo?

— Qué haces acá...— Inquiere Daniel en un tono altanero

— ¿Pero qué les pasa a ustedes? Están muy raros el día de hoy — Pregunto estando confundida

— Acaso no leíste el mensaje que te dejé en el muro de Facebook — Dice Johan con un tono serio — ¡Te echamos de la banda!

— ¡QUÉ! — Me alarmo enormemente con la noticia — ¡Co-como así! ¿Me echan de la banda?

— ¡Oh! Al fin captas la idea ¡Jajaja! — Se burla Daniel

— Pe-pe-pero ¿Por qué?

— ¡Hmm! Parece que tu poca capacidad intelectual aun no procesa la información — Me insulta ahora Johan — ¡Te reemplazamos!

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Quién?

— Como regalo de despedida te lo contaré… te reemplazamos por una bajista que es mejor que tú, mucho más técnica y más estilizada… se llama Amy y es mucho mas hermosa que tú

Quedo desconcertada y devastada con esas palabras, los dos idiotas se burlaban de mí y Alan solo se queda callado y me mira con suma pena.

— Chicos… díganme que esto es una broma enfermiza — Los muchachos solo se rien más y más, confirmándome que no es una broma

— Lo lamento mucho Viviana — Toma la palabra Daniel — fue divertido tenerte en la banda pero, solo te usamos como apoyo, la verdad es que durante años estuvimos buscando a una bajista de verdad… y ya que al fin la encontramos, ya no te necesitamos mas

— Sera mejor que te vayas antes de que Amy llegue y te encuentre

— No… no chicos… no me hagan esto — Unas lágrimas recorren mi rostro y caen al suelo, con aflicción suplico — ¡Alan! Di algo por favor…

Alan con un rostro inexpresivo se dirige a mí y me dice en un tono fustigador y con una mirada inquisidora.

— ¿Sabes que estás en propiedad privada, niña?… si no te vas ahora mismo, te echaré del lugar a la fuerza y no me importa si eres una chica, de todas maneras verás que lo haré

Los tres de pronto se carcajean fuertemente ante mi tristeza… _esto es una pesadilla, como ha podido suceder esto_… me tiro de rodillas y cubro mi cara con las manos y me echo a llorar desconsoladamente.

…

…

— ¡Viviana!

…

…

— ¡Viviana!

…

…

— ¡VIVIANA DESPIERTA!

Me despierto muy alterada y jadeando. Veo a Johan sosteniéndome con sus brazos y con una expresión desasosiega, y a los demás rodeándome con esa misma expresión.

— Jo-Johan… ¿En dónde estoy?

— ¡Ohh! Gracias a Dios que estas bien… no te preocupes, aún estamos en el pasadizo de ese rey enloquecido

De pronto me siento muy feliz y muy aliviada, me alegro de despertar de esa horrible pesadilla.

— ¡Ohh Johan! Tuve una pesadilla horrible… pensé que estaba en mi hogar, ustedes estaban en el garaje… me echaban de la banda — Una lagrima recorre mi rostro

— No llores amiga, solamente fue una pesadilla… Eso jamás pasará… — Me consuela y me limpia la lagrima de la mejilla con su dedo pulgar —…Tu eres la mejor bajista del mundo, créeme que sin ti, la banda no existiría y estoy hablando por todos, hasta por Alan… eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a la banda… ¡No! Mentira, ¡Eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado en nuestras vidas! Te debemos mucho

— Gracias Johan, eso significa mucho para mí — Lo abrazo con cariño y le doy un beso en la mejilla, él me corresponde el abrazo y el beso en seguida

— Te lo advertí — Interrumpe Spike con un tono burlón — Te advertí que no tocaras esa puerta, está hechizada con la magia negra del rey Sombra, que te lleva a tu peor temor

— ¡Ohh! Lo siento Spike, debí escucharte — Corto el abrazo y me incorporo, pero un dolor en la parte de atrás de la cabeza me hace caer otra vez

— ¡Cuidado! — Exclama Crimson y Johan, y me sujetan de nuevo

— ¡Auch! ¡Auch!... mi cabeza, ¿Qué me sucedió?

— Si quieres te lo explico — Dice Crimson un tanto preocupada — Mientras estabas hipnotizada por el hechizo, retrocediste con rapidez y te estrellaste en ese muro

Me señala con su casco el muro, que está parcialmente agrietado.

— Ahhh, eso pasó entonces — Murmuré y me toco de nuevo la parte de atrás de la cabeza — Pero me pegué muy duro, ¡Auch!

— Espera un momento...— Murmura Spike merodeando el muro agrietado —...Este muro tiene un aspecto diferente

El pequeño dragón se aproxima y tantea el muro con sus garras provocando más grietas, hasta que de un suave golpe, el pedazo de muro se desploma revelando otra puerta de madera.

— ¡Wow! ¡Chicos! Miren aquí hay otra puerta — Nos avisa Spike alarmado señalando la puerta

— ¡Ahh no! No voy a volver a tocar una de esas malditas puertas — Exclamo en un tono agresivo

Spike revisa y tantea la puerta para asegurarse de que no está hechizada, después de unos momentos nos confirma.

— No se preocupen chicos, la puerta no tiene nada, es seguro cruzarla

— Bien, lo cruzaré primero y echaré un vistazo, espero que no haya nada inusual — Dice Johan con determinación

Con un poco de merodeo, Johan abre la puerta y entra con extrema cautela, sin nada más que decir, decidimos esperarlo para saber después que es lo que encuentra, pero segundos después, nos llama de manera alarmante desde el otro extremo de la puerta.

— ¡MUCHACHOS! ¡Vengan acá rápido!

Nos asustó de golpe, pensando que alguna criatura o monstruo se haya en dicha habitación, pero igualmente decidimos a entrar… la entrada a un corredor tiene un aspecto tan lúgubre y deprimente como el exterior del palacio, la humedad rodea el lugar y de paso la putrefacción y el moho manaba desde los rincones, llenando nuestros pulmones con cada inhalación, las arcadas no faltan con cada paso que dábamos… al parecer, el corredor oscuro conduce a una levemente luminosa habitación.

— ¡Muchachos! Por aquí, quiero que vean esto — Vocifera Johan indicando el camino

La incertidumbre no se hizo esperar… ¿Qué habrá en ese lugar?... recorrimos el estrecho lugar hasta llegar a la entrada de esa amplia habitación, las antorchas encendidas colocadas alrededor de las paredes revelan una espeluznante realidad… calabozos.

— ¡No puede ser! — Exclaman Crimson y Spike al ver el horrible escenario

— ¡Pero que mierda es esto! — Exclamo de manera muy asustada

El escenario es meramente espantoso, hay una gran cantidad de calabozos y en ellas, están llenos de ponis, muchos de ellos muy pequeños que lloran por sus padres y madres, también estan junto a ellos algunos ponis ancianos y algunos enfermos, ambos en su lecho de muerte, y uno que otro pony común y corriente. Mientras recorrimos los calabozos, esos pobres ponis ruegan por nuestra ayuda, hasta algunos pedían que lo matasen… nos sentimos muy mal, y al mismo tiempo nos sentimos impotentes porque no podíamos ayudarlo de ningún modo, no por el momento... por ahora nuestra prioridad es encontrar ese corazón, así que los calmamos como pudimos.

— ¡Amigos ponis! — Afirma la palabra Johan — Apuesto que se pregunta que clase se seres somos, pero sin importar que tan extraños seamos, les puedo asegurar que la ayuda llegó, pronto los sacaremos de este lugar… pero les pido una sola cosa… ¡Aguarden aquí y espérenos! ¡Resistan un poco… pronto este infierno acabará!

Las palabras de Johan surten efecto de manera inmediata, a pesar de que algunos ponis nos miraban con temor por el hecho de que nunca vieron a un ser humano, nos agradecen y hasta nos alaban por ello, Crimson y Spike sonríen ante dichas palabras, en especial el dragoncito, ahora se le ve más confiado y relajado estar junto a nosotros.

Continuamos recorriendo el sitio hasta llegar al final del corredor, hay una puerta que bloquea el camino, lo cubren una serie de grandes y pesadas cadenas que terminaban en un enorme candado en su centro, por un momento pensamos en devolvernos pero no hay alternativa, tenemos que abrir esa puerta... quizás allí este el corazón de cristal.

Solo se me ocurrió abrir el candado con un gancho para el pelo, que por suerte traigo algunos. Traté de forzar la cerradura, pero varios ganchos se doblaron, así que Johan lo intenta y por fortuna, el candado se abre y cae pesadamente en el suelo, seguido de las largas cadenas provocando un estruendoso ruido. Johan abre la puerta lentamente, provocando un chirriante sonido un poco escalofriante… entramos todos y quedamos atónitos por lo que vimos... si la habitación de los calabozos fue bastante tétrico, este sin lugar a dudas es diez veces peor… es una pequeña habitación cuadrada vacía, excepto por ocho ponis que se ubican en las paredes, tres en cada pared lateral y dos en la pared frontal, todos colgados en cruz, atados de sus patas y cuello con grilletes de hierro, tienen un avanzado estado de desnutrición ya que están muy delgadas y las costillas y las facciones huesudas del rostro se le nota con suma facilidad, el hedor de la habitación es nauseabundo, debido a las mezcla de sus propias deposiciones que apestaban el lugar… me quedé temblando del horror y al igual que Crimson, me llevé las manos hacia mi boca en señal de extrema conmoción, Johan se lleva las manos hacia la cabeza con la misma expresión que yo, Spike se conmueve por ver ese nuevo escenario y a pesar del pútrido hedor, entra corriendo en su ayuda.

— ¡TWILIGHT! — Grita el dragoncito dirigiéndose hacia una huesuda unicornio de pelaje de color lavanda y cuya melena y cola despeinada es de color violeta azulado con dos franjas de color morado y rosa

…

…

— ¡TWILIGHT! ¡RESPONDEME! ¡SOY YO, SPIKE! — Vocifera de nuevo agitándola levemente de sus patas traseras

— ¿S-Spike? — Poco a poco va abriendo sus ojos — Spike, ¿Eres tú?...


	6. La Caída, Parte 1 - Rescate y Hallazgo

**Narrador Omnisciente:**

_...Momentos previos…_

El rey Sombra, con una expresión de rabia y mostrando sus colmillos ensangrentados, lanza un poderoso rayo directo hacia Alan… el joven humano de cabellera negra y larga, y con su particular y fría mirada que lo caracteriza, no retrocede ante ese ataque, empuña su espada y lo ubica al frente para bloquearlo, la fuerza del choque entre el rayo y la espada lo arrastra forzosamente varios metros hasta quebrar el arma y mandarlo a volar hasta estrellarse contra un muro frontal… no sin antes lograr que el reflejo del rayo sea enviado al cristal ubicado en el cabezal del trono, haciendo que se revele un pasadizo secreto y oscuro.

— ¡MUCHACHOS AHORA!... ¡Daniel, escóltalos hacia el pasadizo! — Gritó mientras yacía en el suelo

Johan y Viviana actúan de inmediato, cargando consigo a Crimson y a Spike en dirección al pasadizo. El rey Sombra se percata del engaño y trata de detenerlos.

— ¡Detente ahí humanos! No los dejaré pasar…

El unicornio dispara otro rayo hacia el cristal, provocando que se pasadizo de cierre lentamente… hubiera logrado frustrar el plan del joven, si no fuera por un golpe de espada hacia su cuerno, cortesía del otro joven humano de melena castaña y larga, y de constitución fuerte y atlética, Daniel. El golpe interrumpe el flujo del rayo, dándole tiempo para que los demás entraran al pasadizo a tiempo, antes de cerrarse por completo.

— ¡NOOOOOO! ¡MALDITOS! — Exclama con fuerza el rey unicornio ante el fracaso

Alan, aun postrado en el suelo, sonríe con satisfacción ante el hecho de volver a engañar al rey con uno de sus improvisados planes, se incorpora lentamente, agarra el pedazo de espada que le queda y se acerca paso a paso mientras declara en voz alta.

— "Su majestad", tu derrota ahora es inevitable… solo será cuestión de tiempo, para que encuentren el corazón de cristal y acaben contigo de una vez y para siempre…

El rey queda perplejo ante la contestación del joven humano, ante su enojo, solo puede balbucear lo siguiente.

— Pe-pero… ¿Que tanto saben acerca del corazón de cristal? Yo no les dije nada, ¿Y cómo pudieron averiguar su ubicación?

Alan empieza a reírse con sarcasmo y le contesta.

— Rey Sombra… ¿No notas algo diferente en tu trono?… mmm, no se… cómo que falta algo

El unicornio se voltea y observa de reojo todo el contorno del trono, tratando de encontrar algo inusual, y de pronto se alarma al notar que falta la estatua.

— ¡LA MALDITA LAGARTIJA!

— ¡Ding! ¡Ding! ¡Ding! Eso es correcto mi querido y feo amigo — Exclama Daniel mofándose del unicornio

— Tal vez fue por pura casualidad en ese instante, o quizás no calculaste bien tu movida… pero cuando casi me matas con esa explosión, fui directo a estrellarme con la estatua, liberando a la criatura… — Vuelve contestar Alan con su tono burlesco —…Creo que debería agradecerte por ello "Su majestad"… nunca me hubiera imaginado que ese pequeño sería la piedra angular de tu derrota… ¿No crees que la ironía es una delicia? ¡Disfrútala mientras puedas!…

Los dos humanos se acercan y acorralan al rey unicornio con sus respectivas armas, en el caso de Alan, sujeta dicha arma por el mango con la hoja hacia abajo de tal manera como si fuera un pica hielo, Daniel toma la palabra y lo amenaza.

— ¡Se acabó rey Sombra!… — Lo dice mientras apunta su cuello con el arma — Si te rindes ahora y liberas a todos estos pequeños ponis, te daremos un final rápido

El rey lo mira con un profundo rencor y desprecio, pero luego esboza media sonrisa y lo encara.

— ¡Tú crees que esto acabó!... ¡Nunca llegaran al corazón de cristal! — Retrocede con rapidez hacia al pie del trono — Tal vez descubrieron el pasadizo que los conduce a la reliquia, pero el recorrido es tortuoso y largo, y aunque logren estar frente a frente con el artefacto… nunca lo alcanzaran…

Con maldad el rey unicornio suelta una risa sardónica y los dos humanos se miran con desasosiego y confusión ante esas palabras, el rey Sombra continúo hablando con su tenebrosa voz.

— Cuando acaben con ustedes dos, cazaré a sus amigos hasta acorralarlos, y cuando lo haga… ¡Me divertiré torturándolos hasta la eternidad!... en especial con esa humana… se me ocurren un montón de cosas que puedo hacer con ella…

Alan y Daniel se muestran alterados y furiosos, en especial el joven de cabellera oscura, ya que al oír esas sucias palabras, su enojo se hace bastante notorio y su comportamiento mas errático. Sorprende al rey de improviso tirandole un pedazo de cristal para distraerlo y al hacerlo, lo derriba violentamente y para asustarlo, clava el pedazo de espada en el suelo a un par de centímetros de su cuello, observa al azorado unicornio y masculla.

— ¡No vuelvas a mencionarla así, me escuchaste!… ¡Quieras o no a ella la respetas!...

El rey sale de su impresión y empieza a sonreír ante el ahora furioso joven, le dispara un rayo con el propósito de herirlo en la cabeza pero lo esquiva y aprovechando la ocasión, lo quita de encima, luego se da medio giro y se incorpora, Daniel también lo amenaza con rabia.

— No permitiré que los toques caballo maricón… — Le apunta nuevamente la espada en el cuello — En estos momentos no me importa si encuentran el corazón o no… ahora mismo, me encargaré personalmente de que esta noche, dejes de existir de la faz de este mundo…

Los tres se hallaban terriblemente agotados, se miran de forma mordaz y preparados para lo que fuera a suceder… dos humanos… un maligno unicornio… enfrascados en esta última batalla y ellos saben muy bien una cosa… que si es necesario, darán su vida por la causa.

…

_…Momento reciente…_

_..._

Mientras tanto, los otros dos jóvenes humanos, una pony de cristal y el pequeño dragón asistente se aventuraron por el pasadizo oscuro, con el propósito de encontrar el corazón de cristal… en el trayecto hallaron una puerta secreta que los condujeron a una serie de calabozos y que en ellos yacen más ponis prisioneros, tanto potrillos como ancianos y enfermos, pero la aventura se interrumpe abruptamente al toparse con una última puerta, y que al abrirla, se horrorizan al ver a las portadoras de los elementos, a la princesa Cadance y a Shining Armor… todos yacientes en las paredes, a punto de morir por inanición, y atados de sus patas y cuellos con grilletes de hierro, en una posición crucificada.

* * *

><p><strong>Narración de Viviana:<strong>

_(Música de fondo: Decrepitude I – Burzum)_

— Spike, ¿Eres tú?... — Musita la unicornio huesuda de color lavanda

— Si Twilight, soy yo… he venido a rescatarte

De pronto, la expresión del rostro de la unicornio cambia a una de alegría extrema y mucha nostalgia. Con ojos vidriosos y lagrimas que recorren su rostro gime.

— ¡Oh Spike! ¡Spike! En serio eres tú… — Unas lágrimas de regocijo caen en las mejillas del pequeño dragón — ¡Estas vivo! Gracias a Celestia que estas vivo

— No llores más Twilight, voy a sacarte de aquí… — El dragoncito con gran esfuerzo, trata de forzar la cerradura de los grilletes de sus patas traseras con sus pequeñas garras, los pequeños gemidos del dragón provocaron que las demás ponis se despierten

— Q-Que sucede... aquí… — Musita débilmente a su lado una pony y con un acento peculiar de campo, cuyo pelaje es de color naranja y cuya melena despeinada y cola es de color rubio y lleva consigo un sombrero de vaquero — ¿Quién está ahí?

— ¡No es verdad! — En el otro extremo del muro, exclama casi en un susurro otra unicornio, esta vez, de un pelaje de color blanco y su melena ondulada pero decaída y cola es de color índigo — ¿Podrás ser tú? ¡Mi Spikey - Wikey!

El dragoncito sonríe levemente y se ruboriza, las demás ponis en el sitio no tardaron en reaccionar al ver al dragón. Con una gran alegría y conmoción le claman al pequeño.

— ¡Spike! Amigo… que bueno que llegaste… a salvarnos… — Musita una pony… ¿Con alas?... su pelaje es de color cian y cuyo color de melena desmechada y cola es bastante particular, conformando una matiz de los colores de un arcoíris

Al ver junto con Johan a esa pony de melena multicolor con alas, quedamos notablemente impresionados, en este mundo existen criaturas tales como ponis parlantes, unicornios y ahora esos ponis con alas, que, si mal no recuerdo en un libro de mitologías que me prestó Alan, se llaman pegasos.

— ¡Ohhh Spike!... gracias a Celestia que estas bien…pensé que habías muerto… — Susurra de modo casi inaudible otra pegaso, de pelaje color amarillo claro y de melena lacia y desarreglada con una ondulación en las puntas, y cola de color rosa pálido

— ¡OHH! Muchas, muchas muchas muchas gracias por venir aquí Spike… estoy muy, muy feliz de que estés aquí — Agradece en voz débil pero animosa, otra pony, esta vez, de pelaje color rosa claro, y su melena y cola es de color rosa fuerte… el detalle que me dejó un tanto confundida, radica en que antes de que viera al pequeño, su melena y cola lo tenían de aspecto lacio, ahora al verlo, se le esponjó y se le desmarañó

Los otros dos ponis que se ubican en la pared frontal, trataron de clamar ayuda al dragoncito, pero solo pudieron gemir debido a que, a diferencia de las demás, ellos tienen puestos en sus hocicos un bozal, así que no pudieron hablar, de hecho, apenas podían abrir sus hocicos. A Spike se le ve impresionado pero a la vez se le ve un poco abrumado, su expresión cambia a uno de leve tristeza y agacha la cabeza mientras murmura.

— Chicas… me alegra mucho verlas pero, no deberían agradecerme por esto, yo no vine solo al rescate… deberían agradecerles a ellos — Señala la puerta, en donde estamos nosotros — Amigos, pueden pasar por favor...

En ese momento, me vi involucrado directamente en auxiliar a estas ponis, iba a dar mi primer paso a entrar a la hedionda habitación pero Johan me detiene agarrándome del brazo y me susurra fuertemente al oído.

— ¿Estás loca? ¿Enserio vas a entrar a ayudarlos?

— Pe-pero… ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? Ya lo escuchaste, debemos ayudarlas

— Chicos… — Nos llama Crimson tratando de interrumpir nuestro debate — ¿No van a entrar?

En ese instante no le prestábamos atención y seguíamos murmurando.

— ¿Acaso quieres hacer esto ahora? Te recuerdo, que estamos aquí por el corazón de cristal… no podemos perder mas tiempo

— ¿Entonces pretendes que las dejemos aquí, hasta no sé cuánto tiempo?

— Lo siento Viviana, pero yo no voy a entrar, ni tu tampoco… ¡Ya vistes como están esas flacuchas ponis! ¡Van a morir en cualquier momento! No podemos hacer nada para ayudarlas… lo único que harían es retrasarnos, y aun más si terminamos arrastrando sus cadáveres, por si fallecen…

Me enojo bastante con él, no me esperaba esa contestación tan fría y cruel… ni siquiera Alan respondería de esa manera… estaba a punto de darle una cachetada pero logro contenerme apretando mi puño.

— ¿Chicos? ¿No me oyeron? ¡Ayúdenme a liberarlas por favor! — Exclama Spike dentro de la habitación con desasosiego

— ¡Alla voy Spike!

Le contesta Crimson y procede a entrar a la habitación, mientras tanto, Johan y yo aun seguíamos discutiendo entre fuertes susurros.

— ¡Tu no me vas a prohibir nada, Johan! Si tú no quieres sacarlas de aquí, está bien, es tu problema, ¡Pero no voy a dejarlas morir así! — Creyendo dejarle mi punto en claro, avanzo un par de pasos hacia la puerta, pero Johan vuelve a detenerme agarrándome otra vez y con brusquedad el brazo

— ¡Viviana! También te tengo que recordar, que nuestros amigos están allá arriba peleando con ese maldito unicornio, arriesgando sus vidas por todos nosotros… — Me suelta enseguida y continua hablándome con más calma — Sé que es difícil esta situación, también sé que es duro verlas en ese estado… pero no voy a sacrificar la vida de nuestros colegas por ellas.

—…Tienes razón… — Le contesto lacónicamente — Alan y Daniel está peleando por todos nosotros… Tanto por usted y por mí, ¡Y también por todos estos ponis!... si ellos estuviera aquí, harían exactamente lo mismo que yo pienso a hacer, ¿Qué dirían ellos si se enteraran de que dejaste morir a un grupo de ponis, cuando tenías la oportunidad de salvarlos?

Johan se queda absorto y no me contesta, así que continúo hablándole.

— Sé que nuestra prioridad ahora es encontrar el corazón de cristal, pero te tengo que decir algo… si no fuera por la ayuda de Spike, jamás habríamos dado en este sitio y por ende, nunca hubiéramos llegado a encontrar el artefacto… se lo debemos, y lo mínimo que podemos hacer por él, es ayudar a sus amigas…

Después de declarar mi punto de vista, la expresión de Johan cambia a uno de culpa y resignación. Estando cabizbajo murmura.

— Tienes razón Viviana… te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento, es que… es que esta situación es muy agobiante, y mi paciencia se agota… me estoy desesperando cada segundo…

— Lo sé, lo se… yo también estoy abrumada por esta circunstancia, hasta me estoy preguntando, cómo carajos nos metimos en esto…

— ¡Chicos! ¡Sé que están ahí! — Vuelve a exclama Spike un poco irritado desde el interior de la habitación — ¿No van a ayudarme o que?

— ¿A quién henos… le estás hablando? — Inquiere una de las ponis que están dentro de la misma, por su acento diría que es la pony naranja

— ¡Vamos Johan!

Asiente con la cabeza con positivismo y con un poco de nervios entramos a la oscura habitación, el hedor nos llegó directo y fue tal la peste, que tuvimos que taparnos la nariz con el antebrazo y respirar por la boca, pero aun así sentíamos hasta el sabor.

— Siento la tardanza Spike, ya estamos aquí — Me disculpo con el dragoncito sin quitar el antebrazo de mi nariz por ningun motivo, por supuesto, él sonríe al vernos

— ¡Aghr! Apesta como si alguien hubiera muerto aquí… voy a vomitar si no nos apuramos — Me susurra Johan al oído, comentando el hedor de las secreciones regadas en los rincones

Al vernos, las demás ponis quedaron bastante anonadadas, en especial la pequeña pegaso de color amarillo claro, que pegó un ahogado grito como reacción, los segundos que pasaron viéndonos fueron realmente incómodos.

— ¿Qu-Quienes son ustedes? — Inquiere asustada la unicornio lavanda

— ¡Po-Por Celestia! ¿Qué clase de monstruos son? **— **Exclama alarmada la pegaso de color cian

Johan y yo reflejamos una expresión ceñida frente al comentario, agradezco que luego de esos segundos, Spike nos presentaron.

— ¡Ellos son los sujetos que te mencioné! Él es Johan, y ella es Viviana, y los van a sacar de este lugar

Saludamos agitando una mano con un poco de antipatía mientras que seguíamos tapándonos la nariz con el antebrazo, la peste nos estaba matando.

— Bueno… — Dice Johan — No hay tiempo para fraternizar, así que los vamos a liberar… Viviana, pásame el gancho por favor

Busco entre el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y le entrego el gancho sin cambiar mi expresión, al mismo tiempo saco el último gancho que me queda y nos acercamos con un poco de cautela para no asustarlas, en este caso, Johan se acerca a la pony naranja y yo me acerco a la unicornio blanca, ella se le ve nerviosa y asustada, así que antes de forzar las cerraduras de los grilletes, le pongo la mano en su cabeza y le susurro.

— Puedes estar tranquila… no te voy a hacer daño — Despues de calmarla, empiezo a forzar la cerradura de su cuello. Costó un poco de trabajo pero al fin se abrió el grillete, luego procedí a abrir las cerraduras de sus patas traseras y de sus cascos delanteros. Por el otro lado, Johan hace exactamente lo mismo que yo, tranquilizando a las otras y abriendo las cerraduras

— ¡Ohh querida!... muchas gracias — Me agradece en voz baja

— ¡Shhh! No hables, quédate callada y quieta

Pronto liberé a la primera pony, por fortuna Crimson estuvo conmigo para ayudarme a sacarla del lugar cargándola a sus lomos, luego continúe con la pegaso de color amarillo claro. A esta se le veía muy asustadiza desde el principio, trató de gemir pidiendo ayuda a no se a quien, cuando que le acerqué, a pesar de que intenté calmarla, su nerviosismo y timidez es bastante notorio.

Tanto Johan y yo nos tardamos un poco en forzar las cerraduras, Spike hacía lo mismo con las demás, en este caso, el pequeño solo forzaba y abría las cerraduras de las patas traseras gracias a sus pequeñas garras, ya que él es muy pequeño y no alcanzaba los otros grilletes, Crimson estaba lista para cuando liberábamos a las ponis, ya que nos ayudaba a sacarlas y llevarlas a un sitio más cómodo.

Tardamos aproximadamente una media hora en liberar a seis ponis, solo nos faltaban los últimos dos, un unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena y cola con dos matices de color azul y azul celeste, y una realmente extraña unicornio y al mismo tiempo, pegaso de pelaje rosa claro y melena y cola con tres matices de color violeta, rosa y amarillo pálido, nos acercamos y con sumo cuidado, le quitamos los bozales de sus hocicos, ellos nos miran con una rara mezcla de felicidad y miedo, pero los calmamos en voz baja.

— No se preocupen… este martirio está por acabar — Murmura Johan

— Mu-Muchas gracias forasteros… no saben lo felices… que estamos — Nos agradece la unicornio-pegaso

— Les agradecemos mucho por brindar vuestros servicios pero... tengo mis dudas… ¿Cómo es que pudieron llegar hasta acá? — Inquiere el unicornio blanco en voz baja

— Quisiera explicarles pero no hay tiempo de hablar, por ahora debemos llevarlos a un lugar seguro — Le respondo en un tono suave

Despues de abrir sus cerraduras, cargamos a los últimos dos que faltaban y salimos de esa asquerosa recámara. Ya estando afuera y al frente de dicha recámara, los dejamos en el suelo junto con las otras seis, que yacen casi inmóviles y apenas respirando. Empiezo a entristecerme debido al hecho de que están en su lecho de muerte. Justo en el medio, Spike acaricia con suavidad el pelaje de la unicornio lavanda mientras que el unicornio blanco lo consuela con sus palabras.

— Estarás bien hermanita… — Le habla con suavidad — Pronto estaremos en casa…

Por el otro lado, las demás se veían con alegría, con lágrimas en sus ojos y entre todas estiraban con esfuerzo sus patas para tomarse de sus cascos, simbolizando su reunión. Al ver como sufren pero al mismo tiempo se consolaban estas criaturas, mi tristeza se acentuó.

— Johan, míralas — Le murmuro al oído en un tono quebradizo — Como quisiera tener algo a la mano para dárselas, como suministros o por menos algo de agua

— Ojala tuviéramos algo, pero lo único que teníamos a la mano era la lata de bebida energizante… por ahora debemos apurarnos y hallar otra salida — Se dirige al dragoncito, que continua confortando a la unicornio lavanda — ¡Spike! ¿Alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí? Porque creo que sacarlas de dónde venimos no es una buena idea

— Mmmm no sé, solo se me ocurre… devolvernos hacia la puerta hechizada. Twilight sabrá que hacer después — Le responde con su voz de infante, mientras señala a la unicornio que tiene a su lado

— ¡Hmm! ¿Así que esta unicornio es Twilight? – Le pregunto mirando a la unicornio lavanda y con una cariñosa sonrisa, me le acercó, me arrodillo, y froto levemente su melena — Es un gusto conocerte Twilight, Spike habla muchas cosas buenas sobre ti

Tanto Twilight como Spike sonríen levemente mientras que un ligero rubor recorre sus mejillas, me levanto y miro de nuevo el camino, dispuesta a devolvernos hacia el lugar en donde está la puerta hechizada, pero el problema que se me viene a la mente, radica en lo siguiente.

— ¡Psss! — Llamo la atención de mi compañero, para cuando se acerca le murmuro a su oído — ¿Cómo vamos a llevarlos a todos hasta la puerta?

Johan observa al pequeño grupo llevándose la mano hacia la nuca y después de unos segundos me responde.

— Dudo mucho que estén en condiciones para andar — Se queda en silencio por unos momentos y continúa — ¡Tú qué crees que podemos hacer! Hay que cargarlas a todas por supuesto…

— ¡A todas! ¡Son ocho ponis!

— Lo sé… — Empieza a mirarme de modo sobrio — Pero no te apures, estos ponis no pesan mucho, lo comprobé cargando a Crimson… y será más fácil ya que estas pesaran mucho menos que ella.

Johan coloca una mano sobre mi hombro y continúa hablandome con un tono de voz más alto.

— Crimson está en condiciones para cargar a una, yo cargaré cuatro, y tú llevarás consigo a las tres restantes… ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Asiento con una leve sonrisa. Johan y yo nos acercamos a las ponis y le pedimos ayuda a Spike para que las acomode lo mejor posible mientras lo estemos cargando. Después de unos minutos el asunto quedó así… Crimson carga al unicornio blanco, aunque este dice que puede andar por su cuenta, será mejor que ella este alerta por si las dudas; Johan carga a las dos pegasos en su espalda y a las dos ponis comunes en sus brazos; y yo por su puesto, cargo a las restantes, ósea, a las dos unicornios en mi espalda y a la extraña unicornio-pegaso en mis brazos… a pesar de que están muy delgadas, entre las tres suman casi cincuenta kilos de peso, es mucho peso para cargar, es como llevar a otra yo sobre mis espaldas, de todas maneras Spike está detrás de nosotros, pendiente a cualquier percance que se pueda presentar como por ejemplo, si las ponis no se sostienen firmemente, y si se podrían caer… menos mal que el trayecto es relativamente corto.

Después de unos diez minutos y con dificultad, llegamos a nuestro destino, tuvimos que recorrer con lentitud y precaución desde esa hedionda habitación, pasando por los calabozos y el estrecho corredor, las ponis trataron de entablar una conversación con nosotros, pero sin ser irrespetuosos les pedimos que se callaran, ya que no podíamos distraernos. Cuando llegamos al sitio, con sumo cuidado las bajamos al suelo, y tanto Johan como yo pudimos descansar al fin… yo por lo menos pude dar un suspiro de alivio.

— Relajémonos un poco...— Dice Johan mientras nos sentamos en el suelo de un rincón, los demás asintieron y con un poco de torpeza se arrastraron reuniéndose en círculo

— Bien Spike, ya que estamos aquí… dime, que es lo que puede hacer tu amiguita Twilight — Le pregunto mientras me cruzo de brazos

— Pues... a eso voy — Contesta el dragón y luego se dirige a su amiga — Twilight, ¿Puedes purificar el cristal de la puerta, como lo hiciste aquella vez?

La unicornio mira con tristeza hacia el suelo y con una voz quebradiza le responde.

— Lo siento Spike, no puedo hacerlo… el rey Sombra maldijo mi cuerno después de meternos en cautiverio en aquella habitacion… no puedo usar mi magia — Con tristeza señala con su casco su cuerno que, extrañamente se encuentra cubierta con esos cristales negros

Ahora que me percato bien, no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle, los tres unicornios y la unicornio-pegaso tenían sus cuernos cubiertos con esos dichosos cristales.

— ¡Es enserio! — Exclama el dragón alarmado — ¡No puede ser! ¿Ahora cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

Johan se ríe con un tono ironico apenas nos enteramos del percance y con resignación le contesta.

— ¿Sabes? Por alguna razón, sabía que tu plan no iba a funcionar... tenia razón al darme cuenta desde el principio que estas ponis nos iban a estorbar…

Se sigue riendo irónicamente mientras mira hacia arriba con los brazos cruzados y los demás, lejos de sentirse ofendidas, empiezan a deprimirse por el asunto, en especial esa pegaso de color amarillo claro, que apenas oyó el comentario, se cubre la cara con sus patas y empieza a llorar, al verlos de nuevo en esa situación también me pongo triste y soltando un suspiro, opino casi en un susurro.

— Creo que ahora dependemos totalmente de Alan y Daniel…

— Perdon… ¿Qué dijiste? — Pregunta casi en susurro la pony naranja con su peculiar acento

Twilight sale de su letargo depresivo y me observa con un poco de incredulidad.

— ¿Qui-Quien es… Alan… y quien es... Daniel?

Con la cabeza baja y esbozando media sonrisa le contesto.

— Alan y Daniel… son mis otros amigos… están arriba peleando con el rey Sombra

— ¡De verdad! — Exclamaron débilmente todos apenas me escucharon

— Así es

— Eso es… sorprendente… nadie se enfrenta al rey Sombra, él es demasiado poderoso… ni siquiera yo pude hacerle frente ante su poder — Comenta el unicornio blanco con asombro, luego se me acerca levemente y me pregunta — ¿Qué clase de poderes mágicos poseen ustedes... como para rivalizar con los del rey unicornio?

Río con suavidad ante la pregunta y le contesto con el mismo tono.

— ¿Magia? Nosotros no usamos magia… de hecho, carecemos de algún tipo de poder extraño

El unicornio queda boquiabierto ante mi contestación. La unicornio-pegaso se interpone y balbucea por él.

— No poseen de habilidades mágicas… y aun así, se atreven a enfrentar a ese ser tan peligroso y malvado… no lo puedo creer…

— Pues deberías creerlo — Interrumpe Crimson con una sonrisa — Yo soy la prueba viviente de su valentía… si ellos no hubiesen llegado a intervenir, ya estaría muerta en las afueras de la ciudad

— Yo la respaldo — Agrega Spike — Sin ellos, ni siquiera hubiéramos llegado a ustedes… Alan, uno de los que está arriba, me liberó cuando estaba aprisionado en una estatua de cristal y hubieran visto como engañó al rey Sombra de una manera increíble para que él abriera la entrada de este pasadizo, y Daniel, nos protegió en todo momento hasta poder entrar, estos seres son increíbles y son nuestra salvación

Nos señala a los dos con entusiasmo, pero luego ese entusiasmo se desvanece mientras continúa hablando.

— Pero… aunque sean guerreros muy fuertes, por lo que veo, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que el rey Sombra los venza… así que si no hacemos nada, todo estará perdido

— ¡No digas eso Spike! — Interrumpe de nuevo Crimson — Yo sé que Alan y Daniel pueden derrotarlo, así como pudieron liberarme de mis ataduras, y también como te liberaron… ellos representan para mí la libertad y el valor y es por eso que por primera vez desde que el rey retomó el poder, tengo fe en una nueva vida llena de esperanza, armonía y mucho amor… tienes razón en algo Spike, no podemos quedarnos así, esperando a que ellos hagan todo el trabajo sucio, debemos continuar con nuestra misión. Y es encontrar el corazón de cristal

Las palabras de Crimson son alentadoras y su voz vibró con seguridad, tanto así que las demás ponis abandonaron su estado depresivo y las expresiones en sus rostros cambiaron a uno de sobriedad, y esbozando media sonrisa reflejando consigo determinación pura, en especial la pequeña Twilight, que en medio de todas las demás, se levantó con un poco de titubeo mostrando una increíble seriedad, camina hacia al frente de la puerta con torpeza y declara.

— ¡Atrás todos! ¡Voy a sacarlos de aquí!

Cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, y soltando leves alaridos, el cuerno de Twilight empieza a brotar chispas, pero al parecer, esos cristales negros que rodean dicho cuerno hacen que las chispas reboten y la lastimen constantemente.

— ¡Twilight! ¡No lo hagas! — Exclama Spike alarmado y corre tras ella, pero Johan lo frena agarrándolo de su cola

— No tan rápido amiguito… no la interrumpas, déjala a ver que puede hacer

En ese entonces las chispas brotaban con más intensidad, y a pesar del dolor que podía sentir la unicornio, no se detenía ni por un segundo. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, manando un gran brillo de color blanco y las chispas se vuelven a intensificar de tal forma, que los cristales negros de su cuerno se fragmentan y estallan y una extensa aura de color morado la rodea totalmente, levitando en el proceso y después, un rayo del mismo color se dispara hacia el cristal negro de la parte de arriba de la puerta, iluminándolo al igual que los bordes de la misma. Las demás se alegran al poder ver que su amiga aún puede usar su poder, ademas, Johan y yo quedamos anonadados y boquiabiertos… no pudiendo creer que esa pequeña pony poseía dicho poder. La puerta se abre lentamente, mostrando una habitación enorme y muy iluminada.

— ¡Lo hiciste, lo lograste! ¡Abriste la puerta, sabía que lo lograrías! — Exclama Spike con gran exaltación y corre a abrazarla junto con las demás

— Tenía que hacerlo Spike… no podíamos quedarnos más en este lugar…

De repente, la unicornio lavanda se desploma del agotamiento, las demás ponis se alarman y tratan de ayudarla, en especial el dragoncito que la sostiene entre sus pequeños brazos.

— ¡Twily! — Vocifera el unicornio blanco mortificado

— ¡Twilight! ¡Estás bien! — Grita con preocupación la pegaso de color amarillo claro

— ¡Que tienes! ¡Vamos reacciona! — Pregunta también con preocupación la unicornio-pegaso

— Estoy bien chicas… no pasa nada…— Le responde a las demás con jadeo

— Creo que no deberías volver hacer eso — Agrega Johan en voz suave mientras se levanta del suelo — Voy a ver que encuentro en esa habitación

—…Johan… la habitación solo hay…— Trata de contestar Twilight un tanto entre cortada

— Shhhh — La interrumpe, luego se acerca y apoyan su mano en la cabeza — No tardaré, solo voy a echar un vistazo

Sin dejar que Twilight hable, Johan se dirige a la habitación, entra con un poco de sigilo y luego de unos segundos grita sobremanera.

— ¡Carajo! ¡Viviana! Ven a ver esto

— ¡Que pasa! — Le contesto con el mismo tono de voz

Me levanto y entro con merodeo a la habitación para ver qué es lo que Johan quiere que vea, y al llegar, mi frustración aumenta de tal forma, que no pude evitar soltar una grosería al ver un enorme obstáculo.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Vida hijueputa! — Libero un poco de tensión al espetar sin importar que las otras me escuchen — ¿¡Escaleras!? ¿Esto es enserio?

Johan vuelve a reirse por la ironía llevándose la mano hacia su nuca y comenta.

— ¡Ayyy Dios mío! Son muchas escaleras

— Quería advertirte… pero no me dejaste hablar — Añade Twilight, arrastrándose dentro de la habitación — Estuve aquí antes… y esas escaleras… nos llevaran al corazón de cristal

— ¡Jejeje!… lo siento — Se disculpa Johan con un poco de vergüenza — Debí escucharte

— ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer? Yo no pienso subir todas esas escaleras, y menos cargando la todas las demás, es una locura...

Johan me observa con preocupación y seriedad y luego dice.

— Me temo que se tendrán que quedar aquí… Viviana, quédate con los demás y cuídalos, yo iré tras ese corazón… regreso pronto — Avanza unos cuantos pasos y sube un par de escalones hasta que la unicornio lavanda lo detiene

— ¡Alto!... No es necesario que vayas allá solo

Johan se voltea y ladea la cabeza arqueando una ceja, yo también quedo confusa frente al comentario, ahora Twilight me observa y me dirige la palabra.

— ¿Puedes traer a todas las demás?

— ¡Claro! — Le respondo con una leve sonrisa — Johan, ayúdame a traerlas

Asiente con la cabeza y me acompaña a traer a las demás. Después de un rato, volvimos a reunirlas a todas a la luminosa habitación, entonces Twilight declara.

— Sujétense todos de mi… voy a realizar un hechizo antigravedad

— ¿Un qué? — Inquiero en un tono despectivo

— Emm… Twi, no creo que debas hacer eso — Murmura la pony naranja

— Es en serio — Añade Spike — Ya estás muy débil

— Necesito hacerlo…— Le responde en voz baja — Debemos llegar al corazón lo más pronto posible

Sin tener ganas de discutir, accedo a sujetarme de ella, las demás, Spike y Johan hacen lo mismo, entonces con gran esfuerzo, Twilight hace brillar su cuerno nuevamente, un gran aura de color morado nos rodea a todos y luego nos hace levitar… lo que pasó después fue totalmente sorprendente… la habitación se puso de cabeza, o tal vez fuimos nosotros, pero lo que hizo fue cambiar nuestra perspectiva, volteando la habitación, ahora las escaleras se convirtieron en un tobogán que se dirige hacia abajo. De un momento a otro nos encontrábamos deslizandonos en dirección hacia otra habitación que supuestamente se encuentra hacia arriba, tanto Johan como yo estamos aterrados mientras sujetábamos a todos los demás.

— ¡Woow! ¡Twilight! No sabía que podías hacer eso — Exclama Johan exaltado

— Si Twilight, ¡Eres increíble! — La alago con la misma exaltación que Johan

— ¡Gracias! — Nos agradece con una gran sonrisa

Después de ese gran espectáculo y demostración de lo que puede hace esta unicornio y después de unos minutos llegamos a una gran entrada, cuando la pasamos, el hechizo se revierte cambiando de nuevo la perspectiva y colocando la nueva habitación en su lugar, en el proceso caímos de bruces contra el suelo.

— ¡Ugghr! ¿Están todos bien? — Pregunta Twilight y Spike al unísono

— ¡Ajaa! — Exclaman todos con afirmación

— Bien hecho Twily… estoy muy orgulloso — Le contesta el unicornio blanco, acariciando con titubeo su melena, por su puesto, ella lo mira y sonríe agradecida

Nos incorporamos con rapidez Johan, Crimson y yo, y al final… llegamos a nuestro objetivo. Justo en medio de la habitación ubicada ahora en la parte mas alta del palacio, se encuentra flotando un corazón de cristal de tamaño considerable.

— Al fin, lo logramos — Musito con gran felicidad

— ¡Espera un segundo! — Interrumpe Spike con un poco de azare — Ese corazón tiene un aspecto extraño

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Inquiere Johan con frustración

— Pues… según yo lo recuerdo, el corazón tenía un color celeste brillante, y este… pues, es negro — De pronto sus ojos se le abren de golpe — ¡No puede ser! Casi lo olvido… El rey Sombra lo corrompió, no podemos usarlo para destruirlo

— ¡Agghr! ¡No puede ser! — Exclama con enojo la pegaso cían — ¿Lo estás diciendo enserio?

— ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? — Inquiere la pony rosa poniéndose muy triste

— No se preocupen… — Murmura Twilight — Puedo purificarlo si lo traen conmigo… pero tengan mucho cuidado… no pisen la imagen que está debajo del corazón… es una trampa

— Bien, yo lo intentaré — Dice Johan esbozando media sonrisa

Midiendo con prudencia la distancia entre él y el corazón, estira un poco sus piernas y retrocede hasta casi por un rincón.

— Estoy listo

Tomando un buen impulso, corre con una buena velocidad hasta casi llegar al símbolo, luego salta y agarra con éxito el corazón, aterrizando justo al frente de las demás.

— ¡Lo tengo! — Exclama frente a todas con una amplia sonrisa y mostrando el artefacto

* * *

><p><strong>Narrador Omnisciente:<strong>

Johan, Viviana, Spike, Crimson, Shining Armor, la princesa Cadance y las portadoras de los elementos tuvieron éxito en su misión, lograron obtener el corazón de cristal y todos celebraron como pudieron por su logro… mientras tanto, en la sala principal del trono, Alan, Daniel y el rey Sombra se estaban matando entre sí, ya en esa pelea se había vuelto algo personal por parte de los dos jóvenes, ya estaban en sus límites y cualquiera podía morir en menos de lo esperado.

De pronto el rey Sombra, en medio de la lucha y de su notorio agotamiento, percibe en su instinto algo extraño… por algún motivo, se había dado cuenta de que los otros jóvenes humanos llegaron a la habitación en donde se encuentra el corazón… habían alcanzado su objetivo.

— ¡No puede ser, maldición! — Espeta a todo pulmón y con gran enojo el unicornio oscuro

— ¿¡Qué sucede "Su majestad"!? — Inquiere Alan con sarcasmo mientras está de rodillas y jadeando con fuerza — ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que no puedes ganar?

— Si eso es cierto, entonces ven aquí y tendrás la muerte que te mereces — Dice Daniel agitando su espada

El unicornio maligno solo puede gruñirles a los dos. La situación cambio repentinamente para él y ahora le urge la necesidad de salvar su vida, ya que no quiere ser destruido bajo el poder del corazón de cristal.

— ¡Esta pelea ha terminado! — Gruñe con fuerza mientras adopta una nueva postura

De modo improvisto, sale corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando a un lado a los dos jóvenes, ellos sin captar lo que sucede realmente, tratan de perseguirlo pero el rey unicornio los deja muy atrás, apenas atraviesa la entrada de la sala secundaria ubicada al lado derecho de la sala principal, hace emerger gracias al poco poder que tiene, un gran muro de cristal, bloqueándoles el paso.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sal de ahí y pelea! — Vocifera Alan golpeando el muro de cristal con el mango de su espada quebrada

— ¡Maldito cobarde! ¡No te esconderás ahí por siempre!

Carcajea fuertemente el rey con gran sarcasmo ante la frustración de los jóvenes y luego declara con mofa.

— Creo que se tendrán que quedar aquí hasta que regrese… con las carcasas de sus queridos amigos…

— ¡NO! No se lo permitiremos — Exclama Daniel con rabia mientras oye como el rey unicornio se aleja entre risotadas, y con desespero, continua golpeando el muro hasta que se detiene al ver que era inútil segur — ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Juro que te encontraré, maldito hijo de puta!

— Hey viejo… fresco, no te pongas así — Lo calma Alan tocándole el hombro — Al parecer el rey Sombra se le olvido sellar esta entrada

Alan señala la entrada de la sala principal del trono, Daniel se voltea, mira, y se queda levemente sorprendido al ver que evidentemente la entrada no está sellada.

— Vaya ¡Jejeje! Pero que idiota…— Dice Daniel estando un poco más relajado, eso en sus actuales condiciones — ¡Pero como se le pudo olvidar semejante entrada! ¡Jajajaja!

— ¡Mmmm! Quizás fue el apuro del momento… el tratar de encerrarnos fue… muy apresurado...— Dice Alan entre cortado mientras se encorva y jadea con fuerza

— Tal vez… aun así, tenemos que alcanzarlo rápido, ese maldito planea matar a nuestros amigos

— Tienes razón… vayamos… a…

Justo en el momento mas inoportuno, El joven de cabellera oscura suelta su arma rota y se desploma pesadamente y boca arriba, cae estando casi inconsciente. Daniel se alarma y suelta su arma, se tira de rodillas y trata de despertar a su compañero.

— ¡Alan! ¡Alan! ¡Estás bien! — Vocifera mientras lo cachetea frecuentemente para que reaccione, y eventualmente vuelve en si — Vamos amigo, levántate, tenemos que acabar con el rey Sombra y salvar a nuestros compañeros, ¿Recuerdas?

—… Daniel… tendrás… que ir tu solo… — Musita con mucha debilidad

— ¡No! No puedo dejarte, morirás si te dejo aquí abandonado — Exclama muy alterado al ver a su demacrado amigo

—… No te preocupes… te alcanzaré… en cuanto pueda…— Con su trémula mano, logra con dificultad apoyarlo en su hombro —… Vete de aquí… y protegelos...

— Esta bien… juro que estaremos bien en cuanto termine este infierno — Se vuelve a incorporar — Si puedes seguirme, dejaré algunas marcas para que no te pierdas, ¿De acuerdo?

El joven solo se limita a asentir muy débilmente. Daniel con tristeza agarra su espada, inhala un par de veces para calmarse y se dirige trotando a la entrada principal, toma el camino de la derecha y deja una marca de flecha hecha con su espada. Recorriendo un gran pasillo, pasa por un par de habitaciones hasta llegar a la sala secundaria en donde está en su centro la estatua de unicornio, vuelve a marcar con una flecha la dirección y entra con rapidez. Justo logra ver con el rabillo del ojo la entrada que conecta a la sala principal, sellada con el muro de cristal.

— Bien, aquí es donde estuvo ese unicornio hijo de la gran puta… ahora, ¿En dónde pudo haberse ido? — Lo piensa mientras explora cada rincón de la sala

Recorre con sigilo y revisa cada lugar hasta descubrir una gran entrada subterránea que se ubica sutilmente detrás de la estatua.

— ¡Aja!, con que ahí es donde te fuiste — Empuña con firmeza su espada y con expresión ceñida dice en su interior — Resistan compañeros… pronto estaré con ustedes…


	7. La Caída, Parte 2 - Complicaciones

**Narrador Omnisciente:**

Antes de poder entrar, Marca con una flecha en el suelo la dirección de la entrada y sin perder ni un segundo, entra por el oscuro pasaje, donde solo existe un largo corredor estrecho y húmedo. Más adelante, encuentra unas enormes escaleras en espiral, el joven humano recorre el lugar con cautela y rapidez, teniendo esa esperanza de llegar a tiempo antes de que el rey unicornio asesinase a los demás.

…

Mientras tanto, en la habitación ubicada justo en la cima del palacio, Johan logra con éxito agarrar el corazón de cristal sin quedar atrapado en la trampa de la imagen en el suelo, aterriza de rodillas frente a las demás mostrandoles el artefacto, y levantándose, queda un poco estupefacto debido a la enorme cantidad de poder que el corazón manaba en su interior.

— ¡Wow! Es mucha energía que tiene esta cosa, se siente tambien, un suave palpitar... es como si tuviera vida propia

— Así es… — Dice Crimson con una sonrisa — Este corazón tiene mucho poder y representa la bondad de todos nosotros. Con él, al fin podemos proteger al imperio y acabar con este reinado de pesadilla

— Lo lograste, Johan… — Musita Twilight muy débilmente y acentuando media sonrisa — Ahora… ¿Podrías dármelo? Necesito purificarlo

El sujeto de cabellera dorada y larga, con una expresión sobria le contesta.

— Está bien Twilight, has lo que sea necesario

Con el artefacto en sus manos, lo aproxima a la unicornio, ella se incorpora pese a que sus patas le tambalean constantemente, da un paso hacia adelante e inclina su cabeza para tocar el artefacto con la punta de su cuerno, luego cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y con mucho esfuerzo, dicho cuerno empieza a brillar y a manar su particular aura morada, envolviendo el corazón. Gracias al poder de su magia y bondad, logra desvanecer la oscuridad dentro del corazón, purificándolo y restableciendo su particular color celeste y su brillo, Habiendo hecho su parte, Twilight nuevamente se desploma del agotamiento, ya era evidente que gastó sus últimos gramos de energía que le quedaban. Justo de inmediato y en un acontecimiento casi apocalíptico en las afueras del imperio, el enorme domo negro traslucido que lo cubre, eventualmente se va desintegrando y por ende, estalla en miles de pedazos, conmocionando y aterrorizando enormemente a los ponis prisioneros que estaban refugiados en los escombros... ahora la ciudad está totalmente despejada, y a pesar de lo desolada que se encuentra, la intensa luz de la luna se cierne sobre el sitio, iluminándo las calles y el palacio muy bellamente.

— ¡Wow! Miren el cielo — Exclama Spike asomándose por una de los arcos — Es muy hermoso, hace tiempo que no veía ese bello esplendor

— ¿Entonces, lo logramos? — Pregunta Johan exaltado mientras se asoma por el arco al igual que el bebé dragón

— Aun no ha acabado forastero…— Le responde la princesa Cadance mientras se acerca titubeante al enorme joven

— Todavía falta, hay que llevar el corazón junto con los demás ponis de cristal… solo ellos lo pueden activar y el imperio se restablecerá, acabando así con el reinado del rey unicornio — Agrega Shining Armor acompañando a la princesa

— ¡Entonces que estamos esperando! — Dice Viviana con confianza — Salgamos de este lugar y…

De pronto, un fuerte temblor se hace presente, sacudiendo la habitación e interrumpiendo la contestación de la joven, todos se alteran por lo ocurrido y se preguntan qué está pasando. En el otro extremo de la habitación, justo en el lado opuesto en donde se encuentran todos, una entrada oscura, seguido de varios cristales negros y filosos junto a ella, emerge del suelo, como si esa entrada apareciera directo desde los avernos, y dentro de ella, se oye un temible rugido que retumba los oídos de los ya aterrados ponis y humanos, cada segundo que transcurre, los rugidos se oían cada vez más fuertes y densos y los demás, en especial las portadoras de los elementos y Spike, sabían de antemano la fuente de esos alaridos, hasta que una espeluznante silueta totalmente negra junto con sus brillantes ojos rojizos y de tonalidad verdosa, emerge desde la entrada, confirmando lo peor.

El rey Sombra aparece dando pasos lentos para intimidar y solo usando su siniestra mirada los acorrala hasta arrinconarlos en el extremo opuesto. Pese a presentarse con su aspecto demacrado y herido, eso no afectó en su presencia, todo lo contrario, los intimidaba aún más, que con el solo hecho de aparecerse en su aspecto original. Comienza a reirse mostrando sus ensangrentados colmillos, tras analizar las caras de espanto de las demás y exclama con tonalidad sarcástica.

— Mis felicitaciones… llegaron hasta este punto por sus propios méritos y además pudieron restablecer el corazón de cristal… estoy impresionado… pero me temo que sus miserables esfuerzos han sido en vano, ya que… no podrán salir de este lugar…

— ¡Maldito! ¡Si yo puedo evitarlo, me encargaré de ti ahora! — Vocifera Shining Armor interponiéndose en frente de los demás incluidos los dos jovenes, y escarba el suelo con su casco derecho, para galopar a toda velocidad

— ¡Shining No! ¡No lo hagas! — Vociferan las demás, en especial la princesa y su hermanita

Reflejando una increíble expresión rencorosa y un profundo odio en sus ojos, El capitán de la guardia real quería cobrar su venganza. Galopa en dirección al rey Sombra, pese a su estado critico, todavía posee la fuerza suficiente para poder embestirlo y teniendo la clara intención de acabar con él, asestándole una cornada letal hacia el pecho, sin embargo su evidente ataque fue bloqueado con facilidad, lo frena repentinamente sujetando dicho cuerno con su casco y con el otro le conecta un tremendo golpe directo en su hocico, mandándolo a volar varios metros hasta estrellarse en una columna y así apagándole las luces.

— ¡Shining Armor! — Gritan conmocionadas las demás ponis

— ¡Hermano! — Grita con extrema preocupación Twilight, un par de lágrimas se le escapan y caen al suelo y al igual que la princesa, corre arrastrandose tras él para ayudarlo — ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! Contéstame ¿Estas bien?… despierta por favor…

Shining Armor queda fuera de combate con su hocico sangrando y el golpe fue tan directo y fuerte, que su mandíbula se le formo fisuramientos en ambas secciones, además de magullones en su lomo por el impacto en la columna. Viviana y Johan ya habían visto esa clase de brutalidad en una oportunidad previa, pero quedan igualmente pasmados como la primera vez al ver que el rey unicornio, aún posee la fuerza para atacar y también como para que cualquiera se lo piense dos veces antes de hacerle frente.

— ¡Jejeje! No pueden tocarme, y mucho menos en sus decadentes estados — Se mofa y parlotea frente a todos

— ¡Maldito! No te saldrás con la tuya — Grita Viviana con expresión ceñida para llamarle su atención — ¡Mis amigos Alan y Daniel acabaran contigo!

Lejos de verlo asustado o intimidado como ella esperaba, una carcajada fue su respuesta mientras le habla con una voz gutural.

— ¡Esos dos simios! ¡Jejejeje! ¿Tú los ves en algún lado? — Se queda callada al observar de un lado a otro que sus amigos no están — Así es hermosa… no están aquí, y no van llegar en su auxilio…

— ¡Que les hiciste! — Grita Crimson con un aire de preocupación

— ¡Ohh mi querida y estúpida esclava! Me alegra que lo preguntes…— Lo dice en una voz mas sarcástica — Esos dos decidieron sellar su destino al retarme, y bueno… digamos que ellos obtuvieron lo que merecen… la muerte...

— ¡QUE! — Exclama Johan, Viviana y Spike con horror

— ¡No puede ser cierto!... Alan… y Daniel… ¿Muertos? — Musita Crimson sentándose de la conmoción y con lágrimas anegando sus ojos

— ¡NO! No voy a creer en lo que dices — Vuelve a gritar Viviana de manera quebradiza — Ellos son muy fuertes… no pueden morir

— Respaldo en lo que dice ella…— Añade Johan con rabia — Debes de estar mintiendo bestia estupida. No voy a escuchar tus sucias palabras

El maligno unicornio avanza un par de pasos firmes y vuelve a intimidarlos de modo burlesco.

— Adelante… pueden negar todo lo que quieran, de cualquier forma eso no les traerá de vuelta… ojala pudieran ver como quedaron antes de fallecer, en especial ese estúpido simio de melena oscura que tanto se interpuso en mi camino… cuando lo clavé en la pared con tres de mis lanzas de cristal, enserio, nunca se lo esperó. Por lo menos le voy a hacer algo de mención a su honor… se verá muy bien exhibiéndolo como uno de mis trofeos...— Continuaba burlándose entre risotadas y gracias a las falacias escupidas, logro el efecto de inducirles terror para así poder controlarlos

Las demás ponis quedaron devastadas ante tal declaración, debido a que ciegamente confiaban en aquellos sujetos. Viviana no pudo soportarlo y se tira de rodillas y rompe en llanto cubriéndose la cara con las manos, Crimson hizo lo mismo al tirarse al suelo y cubrirse la cara con sus patas, para que no la vieran sollozar, Johan deposita el artefacto en el suelo, y se arrodilla abrazando a las dos, intentando reconfortarlas en vano, pero al igual que todos, la falsa noticia perturbó la poca calma que le quedaba, tanto así que pensó en reaccionar violentamente ante el rey unicornio al igual que hizo Shining Armor para apaciguar su tristeza, pero no lo hizo debido al miedo impuesto por el mismo. El rey tirano da un par de pasos hacia a delante y con su voz tenebrosa vuelve a declarar.

— Ya que todos están reunidos aquí, seré compasivo si colaboran conmigo… Denme ese corazón de cristal y les prometo que se reunirán con ellos muy pronto…

— ¡De ninguna manera te lo vamos a dar! — Espeta Johan en voz alta y procede a recoger el artefacto para dárselo a su amiga que aun yace dolida — Si tanto lo quieres, tendrás que pelear conmigo para obtenerlo

Viviana se sobresalta, y acto seguido agarra y jala de su camisa para acercársele a su oído y poder murmurarle apabulladamente.

— ¡Johan! Dime que lo que acabas de decir, no es verdad

— Lo siento, pero no veo otra salida — Le contesta casi con un susurro sin dejar de mirar a la bestia

— ¡Eres tonto! ¿Acaso pretendes morir tratando de lucirte en frente de todos? Eso sería muy estúpido de tu parte…— Le riñe en susurro

— No es por lucirme y nada parecido… soy el único en estos momentos, que esta en condiciones para, por lo menos distraerlo mientras que ustedes puedan escapar… necesito hacerlo

— Por favor Johan… no me hagas esto… no vayas…

Viviana se queda mirándolo y nota en sus ojos una clara sobriedad y determinación, y sin decir ni una sola palabra, ella queda convencida de su decisión, solamente se cruza de brazos con suma tristeza, abrazando el artefacto para protegerlo, Johan suelta un rápido suspiro y avanza hacia él paso por paso con una mirada amenazadora.

— Bien maldito mono, ¿Así que eres igual de insensato como a esos dos?… tendrás el mismo destino enton…

— ¡Cierra el malparido hocico! Ya me harté de tus amenazas — Le grita a todo pulmón, sobresaltando a todos en especial a su rival — Tus palabras ya no me asustan, solo ladras y no muerdes, así que más vale estar en condiciones para pelear… porque ya no espantas a nadie…

Justo en ese instante, el joven superó el enorme obstáculo de la intimidación y sin saberlo, adquirió una ventaja… lo que el enorme joven de cabellera dorada y larga ignora, es que previamente, durante la pelea entre Alan y el unicornio que se desarrolló en las afueras de la ciudad, el terror psicológico impuesto por su amigo le causó estragos en la mente de su oponente, especialmente cuando lo torturó… y por ese pequeño factor, el rey maligno se vio reducido al ver a Johan acercándose paso a paso y con una mirada similar a la de su compañero. Solo se ve limitado a retroceder lentamente.

— Apártate… Aléjate o te convertiré en estatua de cristal — Exclama el rey unicornio tratando de amenazarlo en vano

_(Música de fondo: Stand Ablaze – In Flames)_

Aun sin saberlo, Johan ignora el miedo que refleja el rey unicornio y continúa avanzando hasta acorralarlo en una columna… mentalmente se siente preparado para pelear y sin embargo el rey unicornio se vio tan envuelto en su mirada, que no advirtió, como una silueta de color cian se aproximaba volando a gran velocidad y lo golpea en su costado derecho y derribándole al suelo.

— ¡Rainbow Dash! — Exclaman las demás con suma sorpresa

— ¡Rainbow! Aléjate — Advierte Twilight del peligro

— ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo? — Inquiere Johan un poco preocupado

La pegaso cian se incorpora después de tirarlo al suelo y con una sonrisa soberbia responde.

— ¡Je! Que no es obvio… estoy encargándome… de este gran tonto de la…

— ¡Potra estúpida!… — La interrumpe mientras se incorpora de ese golpe — ¿Qué crees que vas a lograr haciendo semejante estupidez? ¿¡Hmmm!?

— Tú no me asustas rey tonto… así que prepárate…

La pegaso cian no pierde su orgullo ante la circunstancia, midiendo su distancia para poder patearlo con todas sus fuerzas, se aproxima con esa intención de asestarle una coz en su hocico, pero la bestia solo ladea la cabeza, esquivando el golpe y sin mucho esfuerzo lo agarra de su cuello y lo azota con fuerza a una pared.

— ¡NO! — Gritan las demás horrorizadas

— ¡Rainbow Dash! — Vocifera la pony naranja y corre tratando de auxiliarla, pero su débil estado no le permite avanzar demasiado

— ¡Basta! Déjala en paz…— Lo amenaza el joven con mucho enojo e intenta intervenir en su ayuda, pero la magia del unicornio maligno lo frena con dos filosos cristales que se cruzan en su camino — ¡NO! Maldito…

Con una fuerza descomunal que ejerce sobre la garganta de la débil pegaso y estando peligrosamente a punto de quebrarlo, el rey Sombra le inyecta el pánico, obligándola a que lo mire directamente, su siniestra mirada la aterroriza de tal forma, que no puede evitar orinarse encima. La pobre victima intenta zafarse de su mortal constricción en un desesperado intento de conseguir aire, pero finalmente se rinde y cierra los ojos esperando fallecer rápido.

— Esa tontería que intentaste hacer conmigo, te costará muy caro…— Le apunta a la frente de la pegaso con su cuerno y una chispas empiezan a lastimara —…Ahora, muere…

…

Mientras tanto en ese fatídico momento, el joven Daniel estuvo observando la escena desde la entrada sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, y justo antes de que el rey disparase a quemarropa directo en la frente de su victima, se aproxima a toda velocidad y tomando mucho impulso, salta y arroja una patada directo en la cadera del unicornio, un corte de espada en el lomo y un puñetazo en la quijada, apartándolo de la pegaso, y tirándolo de nuevo al suelo bastante adolorido, al mismo tiempo, antes de que la pegaso cayera consigo, el joven humano lo sujeta firmemente de su cola y a pesar de ser salvada por muy poco, no le agrada el hecho de estar colgada y se sacude para que lo suelte mientras tose descontroladamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Narración de Daniel:<strong>

— ¡Daniel! — Exclama Viviana, Daniel y Crimson alegremente sorprendidos

Mientras tanto, la pony multicolor con alas pegadas en su lomo que acabo de rescatar, se sigue sacudiendo.

— Oye… suéltame ya… ¡Cof! ¡Cof!… mono afeitado… ¡Cof! ¡Cof!… te patearé si no me bajas…— Me insulta y me amenaza mientras tose, cuando debería agradecerme por salvarle la vida. Lanzo un suspiro por la tensión y sin soltar su cola, la levanto mas arriba hasta quedar cara a cara con ella

— Déjame preguntarte algo… ¿Acaso eres estúpida? ¿Creíste poder con él? Si es así, entonces dejare que te maten, no me detendré si tu quieres...

Trataba de responderme pero apenas no podía pronunciar ni media palabra. Así que le hago caso y simplemente la suelto, dejándola caer de bruces contra el suelo, Johan se aproxima y atiende a la criatura que yace temblando y tosiendo.

— ¡Daniel! Qué bueno que llegaste hermano…— Exclama con alivio, mientras carga a la pony — Pero deberías tener cuidado… esta pony no tiene la culpa como para que lo trates así…

— ¡Así es tonto! No trates así a mi amiga Rainbow… ¿Quién te has creído? — Exclama una delgada pony rosa con melena y cola alborotada con enojo, solo me limito a mirarla mordazmente para que se calle

En ese entonces, Viviana y Crimson se acercan y me dan un fuerte abrazo, y con lágrimas de alegría me dicen.

— ¡Daniel! Qué alivio que estés bien, el rey Sombra había dicho que estabas muerto…

— ¿Yo muerto? ¿De verdad ha dicho eso? ¡Jejeje! No se preocupen, pueden estar tranquilos… me imagino que solamente mintió para poder perjudicarlos, además Viviana… me vas a tener que explicar muchas cosas — Le contesto mientras señalo a las ponis

— ¡Y Alan! ¿Dónde está Alan? — Me pregunta Viviana con preocupación, de inmediato me pongo triste al recordarlo

— Viviana…— Le pongo mi mano sobre su hombro y le contesto lacónicamente —…Alan está muy mal… se está muriendo en estos momentos…

— ¡Ohh no!... Alan…— Contestan Viviana y la pony de cristal angustiadas

— ¡Tienen que irse ya! Yo me quedare a retenerlo y…

— ¡Jejejejejeje! — Me interrumpe el maldito unicornio mientras se incorpora y muestra sus ensangrentados colmillos, yo me interpongo adelante de Johan, Viviana y la pony para protegerlos — ¿Crees que permitiré que escapen?

— ¡Pirobo! ¿Ya no te cansas de seguir con esta mierda? — Lo amenazo alzando y llevando la espada hacia mi hombro — Juro que acabaré contigo así sea con mis ultimas fuerzas

Corro hacia él para darle desesperadamente una última estocada en su pecho, pero él se ladea un poco hacia su derecha y desvía mi ataque con su casco izquierdo, la inercia me envía directo al suelo… menos mal que caigo de rodillas y me giro rápidamente para evitar un posible ataque por la espalda. Para mi sorpresa el rey unicornio me ignora y se acerca a donde están los tres que, se alejan retrocediendo varios pasos y reuniéndose con las otras coloridas ponis cerca de la salida.

— No escaparan…

Su cuerno se energiza y al brotar esas chispas negras, un temblor sacude el lugar y las dos cavernosas entradas empiezan a cerrarse lentamente. Al comprender el percance, en mi desesperado intento, corto un pedazo de la estalactita cruzada y se lo arrojo con fuerza directo a su cuerno, ese golpe interrumpe su concentración, pero por desgracia continua ignorándome y su cuerno vuelve a brillar con más intensidad, provocando que en un gran estruendo, las entradas se sellen por completo.

— ¡Carajo! ¡Nooo! — Exclamo en voz alta con gran frustración mientras oía a la bestia burlarse

— Ahora que ya no hay salida… Este lugar se convertirá en sus tumbas…

En mi frustración, clavo con furia mi espada en el suelo, corro de nuevo tras él y esta vez logro taclearlo, yéndonos ambos con violencia hacia el suelo, luego, agarro con firmeza su cuerno mientras con el antebrazo de mi otra extremidad, lo empiezo a estrangular.

— ¡Viviana! — La llamo en voz alta mientras retengo al unicornio — Protege a todas las ponis y apártense… ¡Johan! Necesito tu ayuda en la pelea

— ¿A mí? — Exclama con sorpresa

— Si huevón, a quien más… ¿Vez esa espada que esta allí clavada?... necesito que lo agarres y apuñales a este imbécil en el corazón mientras lo estoy reteniendo

— Emm… no lo sé... no sé si pueda hacerlo…

— ¡HAZLO!

— Está bien… lo haré...

El unicornio se alarma al escucharme y empieza a forcejear conmigo y con furia, mientras tanto Johan corre con rapidez hacia donde está la espada, y con esfuerzo la desentierra, pero cuando realiza dicha acción, El maldito, estando en una posición incómoda, logra destrabar para mi sorpresa uno de sus cascos, y por ende, recibo un par de golpes en la cara, provocando que lo suelte, luego, un tremendo golpe conecta en mi mentón, mandándome a volar un par de metros y aturdiéndome lo suficiente para estar fuera de combate.

_...Maldita sea..._

En el suelo, apenas puedo mantener un ojo entre abierto, y lo que veo mientras estoy noqueado, es a Johan tratando de alejar al rey unicornio de mi, agitando la espada de un lado a otro como un completo subnormal, pero un bloque de cristal producto del poder de su cuerno lo golpea en su pecho y lo derriba, enviándolo a una columna, estrellándose con fuerza y luego el rey se voltea y fija su atención en mi compañera y en todos los demás, en especial a esas flacuchas ponis multicolores que se refugian detrás de ella. Dispara un rayo directo a ellas para matarlas, por suerte logran esquivarlo pero eso hace que se dispersen tanto ella, como la pony de cristal que Alan rescató y la pequeña lagartija, dejando tiradas a las otras, que en vez de correr se cubren sus rostros con sus patas y se quedan temblando del miedo.

—…Maldito… no permitiré que los toques…— Musito muy adolorido

Me posiciono boca abajo y me arrastro en dirección a ellas para poder protegerlas, pero me encuentro muy lejos como para hacer algo. Afortunadamente llega Johan a tiempo para interponérsele… al parecer ese golpe contra la pared no le afectó en lo absoluto… lo distrae con varios movimientos de espada mientras las otras se apartan de la zona de peligro, Viviana me encuentra aún tirado en el suelo y corre muy angustiada, para auxiliarme.

— ¡Daniel! ¡Daniel! ¿Estás bien?

— Si… estoy bien, solo… ayúdame a levantarme — Con delicadeza, me ayuda a incorporar y luego le agradezco con medio abrazo — Gracias, ahora busca refugio y no intervengas más en esto

— Daniel… no puedo hacer eso, no puedo dejarte con esa enloquecida bestia así nada más… necesito ayudarte, no importa cómo, pero haré lo que sea necesario — La observo con serenidad mientras abraza con fuérza lo que parece ser ese artefacto, y viendo sus ojos llenos de angustia, logra persuadirme por completo

— Eres muy valiente ¿Sabes?... Está bien si quieres ayudarme, no me negaré…— Apoyo mis manos sobre sus hombros — Pero ten mucho cuidado, no me lo perdonaría nunca si esa bestia te hace daño

Observamos a las demás ponis ya alejadas de la zona peligrosa, siendo custodiadas por la lagartija y la pony de cristal, en especial le prestan más atención a esa otra unicornio de color morado que yace más debilitada que las otras. Por el otro lado, Johan se encarga valientemente de distraer al unicornio, alejándolo con movimientos bruscos con la espada, algunos bloques de cristal producto del poder de la bestia intenta golpearlo, pero increíblemente los evade como si nada, sacando provecho de que no se encuentra herido en comparación, poco a poco esos ataque se vuelven más erráticos, indicando que se está desesperando de manera progresiva.

De pronto, aprovechando su débil estado y en un acto de valor pero también de imprudencia plena, Johan arroja de improviso la espada directo en la parte baja de su pecho, y como es de esperarse, el maldito los esquiva levantando sus patas delanteras, pero lo distrae levemente de ese torpe ataque, luego sujeta firmemente su cuerno y dando media zancada, se sube a su lomo, y se aferra de su cuello y cuerno respectivamente.

— ¡Suéltame maldito simio!, no permitiré esta humillación otra vez — Le gruñe mientras pega saltos y giros, tratando de hacerlo caer de su lomo

— ¡Bien hecho Johan! Mantenlo ocupado mientras buscamos la salida — Exclamo dándole visto bueno alzando el pulgar

Asiente con la cabeza y con una sonrisa, mientras es sacudido constantemente, por supuesto no lo suelta y aprovecha su tamaño para ejercer peso e inmovilizarlo.

— Viviana, necesitamos abrir de nuevo esa entrada — Le señalo la entrada por donde llegué — ¿Pero cómo?

— No se me ocurre nada... déjeme pensarlo un minuto — Se lleva una mano hacia su mentón, mientras que continua aferrando ese objeto en su pecho —… ¡Ahh! Lo tengo, lo tengo… acompáñeme

Me agarra de la mano y me lleva hacia dónde están esas ponis flacuchas, y sin oponer resistencia, me dejo arrastrar… _La verdad, no sé qué loca idea se le habrá ocurrido, pero por lo menos, es mejor que nada… _Llegamos en seguida y algunas me miran de modo despectivo, en especial esa pony con alas, de color cian.

— ¡Spike! — Llama Viviana a la pequeña lagartija — ¿Cómo se encuentra Twilight?

—…Sigue igual que antes… está muy débil, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Responde lacónicamente

— Porque necesitamos de su poder — Fija la mirada en esa unicornio — ¿Crees que pueda hacer algo?

La unicornio morada alza débilmente su mirada en ella y la observa con serenidad acentuando media sonrisa.

—…No puedo realizar la teletransportación como medio de escape… estoy muy débil como para llevarlos a todos… pero… creo que podré intentar hacer otra cosa…

— ¡Así se habla pequeñita! — Exclama con entusiasmo

— ¡Pero Twilight, querida! — Exclama esta vez, otra unicornio de color blanco — ¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?

—…Si no hago el intento… el rey Sombra nos matará y nuestros esfuerzos habrán sido inútiles…— Le contesta a la unicornio blanca sin rodeos, pero por mi parte, me muestro muy escéptico, no confiando en que esta pony pueda hacer algo útil

— ¡Viviana! ¿¡Estas loca!? — Le replico interrumpiendo a la unicornio — ¿Esta es tu grandiosa idea? ¿Enserio crees que esta flacucha yegua pueda hacer algo?

— ¡Daniel! No seas grosero com ella — Me riña estando muy enfadada

— Pero ¡Solo mírela! — Señalo con el dedo índice a la unicornio morada — Dudo muchísimo que ella pueda hacer la diferencia, pero ¡Adelante! Que haga lo que se le dé la puta gana

Me volteo dándoles las espaldas con los brazos cruzados, ignorando los refunfuños de las otras ponis, Viviana nuevamente me replica jalando de mi camiseta rasgada de color azul oscuro.

— ¡Tú no tienes derecho a criticarla, idiota! ¡Ni mucho menos insultarla! Tú no sabes lo que ella es capaz de hacer…

— Viviana… solo déjalo — Irrumpe la unicornio morada sujetando la bota de su ajustado jean con su casco y luego acentúa media sonrisa — Si no cree que yo pueda, está bien… dejaré que mis acciones hablen por si solas…

Un poco sorprendido por esas elocuentes palabras, solo me limito a alzar los hombros, me quedo en silencio y doy medio giro, mientras tanto vigilo que Johan este bien. Sorprendentemente, aún continúa aferrado a ese unicornio que poco a poco se va agotando, luego en un desesperado intento, lo empieza a estrellar contra los muros para joderlo y así soltarlo, continuamente lo golpea contra los muros y Johan apenas lo va soportando, pero en un último intento, alza con esfuerzo sus patas delanteras y echa la cabeza para atrás, provocando que golpee el rostro de mi amigo y después lo estrella con fuerza en una columna... inevitablemente lo suelta y cae al suelo. Alarmado, me vi obligado a intervenir antes de que lo hiera de gravedad, así que me escurro hacia un lado y agarro la espada que esta tirada a un lado, y tomando impulso arremeto contra él.

Desgraciadamente no fui demasiado discreto con mi movida, por lo cual la bestia oyó mis pasos, fija su siniestra mirada y nuevamente mostrando sus colmillos, hace uso de su poder, sacando del suelo agrietado y levitando unos pequeños cristales que giran a su alrededor y uno por uno se dispara como un proyectil directo a matarme, con dificultad logro esquivar y bloquear algunos con la espada y otros logran lastimarme. Cada zancada que avanzo, se me hace más difícil evadir mas de ellos… con cada respiración que doy, me siento más agotado y mi visión se va nublando de a poco. Y cuando finalmente llego a estar al frente de él, un último proyectil es arrojado directo a mi cabeza, de puro milagro lo esquivo, pero logra rozarme, provocando un profundo corte que va desde el pómulo derecho, pasando por la mejilla hasta llegar a mi oreja… ese corte turbó mi concentración, por lo cual mi rival lo aprovecha para darme un golpe de lleno en mi rostro lo bastante fuerte como para tirarme de nuevo al suelo.

_...¡Mierda! ¡No otra vez!... maldita sea… me siento… muy mal…_

He llegado a mi límite, estoy muy débil ahora, ni nariz sangra mucho y me duele bastante, creo que está rota, mi visión es totalmente borrosa y apenas puedo ver a mi compañero herido y en el suelo sin poder levantarse… mas allá logro distinguir una silueta oscura con dos puntos brillantes de tonalidad verdosa que me observan con odio, esa silueta jadea recuperando el aliento, pero al mismo tiempo, de la satisfacción al poder verme derrotado. Con una sonrisa perversa, coloca su casco en mi pecho, y apunta su cuerno directo a mi frente y al verlo brillar, solo puedo cerrar mis ojos, esperando un milagro…

De repente, un estridente estallido rompe su concentración y fija la mirada en la fuente del estruendo, suspirando de alivio por la salvadota, froto mis ojos para recuperar la nitidez de mi visión, me volteo boca abajo y entrecierro mis ojos para fijarme en donde se produjo la explosión.

La nueva entrada hecha por el rey unicornio de nuevo está abierta, el sitio alrededor se llenó de cristales rotos y polvo, y lo único que alcanzo a distinguir es a una silueta borrosa con una tenue tonalidad morada, y un punto brillante justo encima de la misma, luego de despejarse el polvo, quedo atónito al ver que la silueta es esa unicornio morada que hace poco critiqué, cuyo cuerno brilla con intensidad.

—…No… no lo puedo creer…— Musito entre cortado

A pesar de mi escepticismo, me siento realmente contento al ver que ya hay una salida en la cual escapar, pero por obviedad, no se puede decir lo mismo del rey Sombra, ya que al ver lo que hizo esa delgada unicornio, se enoja y lanza un gran alarido, aterrorizando a todas las demás.

— Maldita potra… pagaras por tu osadía…

Ruge la bestia amenazándola, y galopa directo a ella con una clara intención de segar su existencia, Johan se da cuenta del peligro y con esfuerzo la advierte.

— ¡Noo! ¡Viviana, llévatela de aquí! — Grita aun adolorido y arrastrándose en el suelo

Viviana no logra escucharlo a tiempo, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, pone sus sucios cascos encima y la empuja con fuerza tirándola al suelo, soltando el artefacto lejos.

— ¡HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA! — Vocifero a todo pulmón al ver que ese malparido la tocó

Intento levantarme pero ya no tengo fuerzas para continuar peleando y en mi frustración golpeo el suelo con mi puño y una lágrima de pura rabia se me escapa y rueda por mi mejilla izquierda. Mientras tanto la bestia sonríe al acorralar a las debilitadas ponis que yacen temblando y cubriéndose sus caras con sus cascos para no ver su horrible mirada y de repente, el maldito sujeta el cuello de la unicornio morada y la azota contra el muro, la pequeña lagartija hace su pobre intento de salvarla, arrogando una serie de flamas de color verde quemando levemente su pata trasera y por ultimo lo ataca mordiendo la misma extremidad como si fuera un perro. En lugar de sentir dolor, solo se le ve fastidiado y con una patada, arroja al pequeñito lejos, estrellando su cabeza contra una columna y dejándolo inconsciente. Las otras no podían hacer nada al respecto, solo ven con impotencia a la ya sollozante unicornio siendo torturada por el estrangulamiento.

— ¿Así que todavía te quedan fuerzas para usar tu magia? — Le ruge directo al rostro — Eso se puede solucionar…

El cuerno se energiza nuevamente y le apunta a la boca de la pobre criatura.

— Despídete, maldita perra…

— ¡NOOOOOO! — Exclamamos todos con horror ya que solo podíamos presenciar la muerte de esa criatura

…

De una manera totalmente increíble y heroica, una silueta aparece desde la entrada recién abierta y acercándose detrás de la bestia y con una mano, agarra la melena oscura y lo jala consigo, seguido de un gran trompazo en su hocico... el eco del golpe se oyó espectacular para mi gusto y sonrió al oírlo... el rey suelta a la unicornio morada después del impacto y antes de que ella caiga, las demás la reciben para amortiguar el impacto.

Después de ese gran golpe, le sigue un tremendo rodillazo en la misma zona, provocando de la cabeza del unicornio se voltee hacia arriba con brusquedad y por último, un codazo desde arriba lo golpea en todo el contorno de su cara, yéndose directo al suelo. La sangre le vuelve a brotar no solamente de su boca sino también por sus orificios nasales y por sus orejas, de inmediato y de manera irónica, la silueta agarra el cuello de la bestia con una mano, lo levanta con gran fuerza y lo azota contra el muro, mientras que con la otra, portando una espada rota, lo apunta directo en el pecho hundiendo solo la punta de esta, finalizando con una voz casi gutural que lo amenaza.

—…Te dije que te mataría si la tocabas…

Johan y yo sonreímos de oreja a oreja al saber quién estaba a través de esa silueta. Viviana, la pony de cristal y por el otro lado, la lagartija y hasta las débiles ponis se encuentran anonadadas, en especial a esa unicornio morada, que observa casi con admiración a su salvador que porta una camiseta negra rasgada casi en su totalidad, su rostro con cortes y manchas de sangre y sus vendas desgarradas y manchadas igualmente de ese fluido rojo, acorralando y asfixiando al rey unicornio.

— ¡ALAN! — Gritan con exaltación Viviana y la pony de cristal, y con felicidad se levantan y corren directo a abrazarlo

— ¡No se acerquen! — Les grita a las dos, deteniéndolas — Resultaran heridas...

Obedecen inmediatamente y retroceden, el rey Sombra vuelve de su seminconsciencia y se altera al ver al ser que más odia, ahorcándolo con una mano y apuntando su corazón con el arma partida, mirándolo con furor, apenas menciona unas palabras.

— ¡TÚ! Tu otra vez…

— ¡Ohh! Así que si me extrañaste "Su majestad"…— Esboza media sonrisa de manera sarcástica y un tanto malévola —…Menos mal que lo hiciste… porque de lo contrario, me ofenderías… y espero que no se haya pasado por tu mente, terminar esta fiesta sin que yo esté presente…

Alan ríe suavemente al ver la notoria expresión de furia de la bestia. Sin quitar ni un segundo la mirada, nos llama en voz alta.

— ¡Daniel! ¡Johan! ¡Viviana!... Llévense a todos estos ponis y lárguense… déjenos al rey Sombra y a mi solos…

— ¡QUE! — Exclama Viviana consternada — ¡De ninguna manera te dejaremos solo! ¡No pienso perder a un amigo solo por su orgullo!

— Por favor Viviana… hazme caso…— Le suplica en voz alta

— Pe-pero Alan…— Sigue insistiéndole pero de nuevo lo abruma en voz autoritaria

— ¡LÁRGUENSE! — Vocifera a todo pulmón callándola de repente

* * *

><p><strong>Narrador Omnisciente:<strong>

La joven Viviana retrocede al percibir un cambio extraño en Alan, esa mirada inyectada en el rey Sombra indicaba solo una cosa… que daría todo en esta pelea… Johan se incorpora y se acerca a Daniel para ayudarlo.

— Vamos colega… ya lo oíste, tenemos que irnos — Le dice con sobriedad, mientras lo ayuda a levantarse

— Gracias socio… peleaste muy bien — Le responde esbozando media sonrisa y dándole golpecitos en la espalda

Después de levantarse y sacudir sus camisetas del polvo y la suciedad, se reúnen junto con Viviana que aun esta desconcertada.

— ¡Alan! — Lo llama Daniel en voz alta — Nos iremos de aquí pero… júranos que nos alcanzaras en el camino…

No le responde ya que continúa vigilando y reteniendo al unicornio que, forcejea tratando de soltarse y liberarse del amenazador joven, solo asiente muy sutilmente la cabeza convenciendo a sus amigos para que llevaran a cabo el escape.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Johan carga con rapidez en su espalda a la pony vaquera y a la fiestera, y al unicornio blanco herido lo lleva en sus brazos, Daniel ayuda a Viviana a levantar a las dos unicornios y cuando termina de acomodarlos en su espalda, levanta con dificultad a las ponis restantes. Ambas pegasos se mostraban reacias a ser cargadas por él, debido a que una de ella es muy tímida y la otra, simplemente reflejaba un desagrado por el joven humano por lo ocurrido previamente, al fin y al cabo, logro cargarlas a sus espaldas y a la princesa Cadance lo llevaba en sus brazos.

— ¿Ya estamos todos? — Pregunta Johan con azare

— Creo que faltan Crimson y Spike — Responde Viviana observando a la pony de cristal, que, captando la orden de Alan, corrió en dirección al bebé dragon, que lo atendió poco antes y posteriormente lo lleva cargandolo en sus lomos, luego ella le responde

— Creo que estamos listos… Alan, cuídate mucho por favor…

—…No… no se irán…— Replica el rey Sombra entre forcejeos, pero Alan apreta aún más su cuello para que no intentara atacarlos

— ¡Ya lárguense! — Gritó — No podré retenerlo mucho más tiempo…

— ¡Alan! — Lo llama Viviana mientras lleva a las unicornios en su espalda y el artefacto en sus brazos —…No te mueras…

Los tres corren dispuestos a escapar del lugar, y en orden bajan por las rusticas y precarias escaleras la pony de cristal junto con Spike, Daniel, Johan y por ultimo Viviana. En el transcurso del camino Twilight voltea la mirada a su izquierda y observa con angustia mientras se va alejando, a su rescatador reteniendo con fuerza al rey unicornio, sintiéndose triste y afligida al no poder darle ni siquiera las gracias.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aclaración<em>**_**: Apuesto que la música de fondo previamente mencionada, a mas de uno la reconocerá debido a que esta canción también es mal llamado, el tema de Aizen Sosuke, del anime Bleach. Bueno, si quieren mi opinión al respecto, diría que esta canción existió hace mas de una década previa a la serie y por ende, no fue hecha para ese anime, así que esta canción para mi, le sigue perteneciendo a la banda mencionada.**_

_**Nos leemos muy pronto en el próximo capitulo.**_


	8. La Caída, Parte 3 - Una Noche Triste

_(Música de fondo: Illa Tidandi – Burzum)_

La sala se encuentra ahora oscura y desolada, la helada brisa atraviesa los múltiples arcos, soplando alrededor del lugar, levantando y haciendo rodar unos que otros trozos de cristal y polvo. Todos pudieron escapar junto con el corazón de cristal, y solo se quedaron dos sujetos en un rincón, el rey unicornio y el joven humano que lo somete.

— Somos tú y yo nuevamente… Por qué no terminamos lo que empezamos desde un principio ¿Listo para la tercera ronda?

— ¡Maldito primate! — Lo insulta entre forcejeo — ¡Por qué no solo te mueres de una buena vez!

Producto de su rabia, su cuerno se energiza estrepitosamente y un rayo es disparado casi a quemarropa. Para evitar que el rayo le dé directo en la cabeza, el muchacho forzosamente lo suelta para poder ladearse y evadirlo pero el rayo alcanza a golpear su hombro derecho, provocando una herida cauterizada pero dolorosa... justo al mismo tiempo reacciona con su arma que lleva consigo, lo usa con la clara intención de apuñalarlo en el pecho, pero al tener que ladearse, provoca que su ataque se desvié, en lugar de ir directo a su corazón, se dirige al rostro de la bestia, y este al percatarse, intenta ladear su cabeza a la derecha para evadirlo, pero tardó demasiado, el arma aunque rota y sin filo lo alcanza a herir, causándole una severa laceración en la mejilla izquierda, abriendo la misma desde la comisura de la boca hasta casi llegar a la base de su mandíbula.

Ambos gritan con agudeza por el intenso dolor de las heridas, yéndose ambos de rodillas. El joven trata de resistir, llevándose la mano izquierda a su hombro lastimado,y en cambio la bestia continúa pegando alaridos, llevándose sus dos cascos a su mejilla lacerada para retener la cantidad considerable de sangre que sale de ella, y que cayendo a chorros y manchando el suelo.

Pese al suplicio, el joven se queda en su sitio observando a su enemigo ya no con su particular mirada, sino con una más escalofriante, reflejando en sus ojos, un odio absoluto y sed de sangre. El rey Sombra comienza a aterrorizarse con aquella mirada y su cuerpo en si le hace recordar el dolor causado por la pelea previa. Solo retrocede arrastrándose lentamente, mientras seguía aferrándose su mejilla con los cascos.

— Basta ya… — Murmura el joven en un tono muy seco — Ya es hora de acabar... con esta mierda…

— ¡MALDITO! ¡De esta no te libras! ¡Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi rostro! — Le grita con rabia, arrastrándose hasta arrinconarse cerca de la salida

En un desesperado intento, el unicornio hace uso de su magia disparando un nuevo rayo, pero por desgracia para él, su poder se encuentra muy reducido y debilitado por causa del dolor y el caos psicológico, tanto fue que el joven apostó en no apartarse, y desvió el ataque con su mano izquierda y en una zancada sorpresiva, invade su espacio, agarra su cuerno y hace estrellar la parte de atrás de su cabeza contra la columna que tenía justo detrás, seguido de un rodillazo en la parte frontal de su mandíbula. Un fuerte alarido fue su reacción.

Su rostro demacrado y su mandíbula desfigurada y sanguinolenta, la bestia no puede evitar cubrirse con sus cascos y jadear del pánico, ladea su cabeza para no mirarla directamente, pero solo siente como su melena es jalada hacia atrás, obligándolo a que lo mire cara a cara, el joven se acerca lentamente y con total perversión, lame el contorno de la mejilla lacerada, saboreando y chupando su sangre, seguido de un beso en la frente, para luego susurrarle a su oído.

— "Su majestad"… cierra los ojos… será rápido...

Agarra nuevamente su cuerno y lo lleva más hacia atrás para dejar descubierto el contorno de su cuello hasta el pecho, luego con el arma lista, lo sujeta como un pica hielo y arremete contra él para ensartarlo en la base de su garganta y con el poco filo, abrirlo hasta llegar al abdomen y eviscerarlo… Pero como si algo interviniese, un escudo de cristal que surge de la nada se interpone entre el arma y la garganta del unicornio bloqueando el ataque y destruyendo lo que queda de la hoja hasta solo quedar la empuñadura.

— ¿Pe-pero que carajos... está pasando? — Inquiere Alan quedando atónito

Observa con recelo y con mucha impresión como ese escudo de cristal va cubriendo el lastimado cuerpo del enemigo de modo progresivo, echa la mirada ahora en su cuerno y aparentemente este no brilla, solo la punta de ella que produce una leve y apagada chispa negra, pero con esa misma le fue suficiente para salvar su vida. Varios cristales que brotan del suelo y las paredes se le unen y se fusionan con el escudo hasta que su cuerpo queda totalmente cubierto, formando una gran crisálida.

— ¡Mierda! ¡No! ¡No otra vez! ¡No otra vez! — Se alarma pensando que volvería a explotar

Sin pensárselo dos veces, retrocede a rastras con rapidez hasta quedar en el otro lado de la habitación y se tira al piso cubriéndose la cabeza con sus brazos… pero en lugar de una explosión, la crisálida solo empieza a levitar y a brillar con una tenue luz roja, luego se resquebraja como una cascara vacía y el unicornio oscuro sale de ella… la hemorragia de la laceración se detuvo y su colmillos que estaban rotos por el ultimo golpe recibido han sido restaurados, pero la laceración en si aún estaba presente, debido tal vez a que dicha herida es muy grande y el poco poder que le quedaba no era suficiente.

El rey Sombra observa mordazmente en el otro lado de la sala al joven en el suelo, que se incorpora poco después, y sin expresión alguna y ni decir una sola palabra, galopa a toda velocidad en dirección hacia él, tomando a este por sorpresa, y al llegar lo noquea violentamente con un tremendo trompazo de lleno en su mejilla, lo hizo solamente como una pequeña venganza. Ya en el suelo, aprovecha la ocasión, no para rematarlo sino para galopar en dirección a la salida, Alan apenas se recupera del golpe y ve como el rey unicornio escapa, descendiendo por las escaleras, se arrastra con jadeo y grita.

— ¡Maldita sea!... ¡No te me volverás a escapar!...

Se levanta con mucho esfuerzo y se dispone a perseguirlo, pero no sin antes divisar la espada que Daniel dejó tirado en un rincón, lo recoge y continúa con la persecución, entra al cavernoso pasadizo y baja dando zancadas por las escaleras en espiral. A pesar de sus heridas, el intenso dolor y el agotamiento, el rey unicornio es lo bastante rápido como para dejarlo muy atrás, y en pocos segundos lo pierde de vista.

— ¡Hijueputa vida!...— Frustrado, golpea el muro con su puño jadeando con fuerza por su notorio desgaste — Te alcanzaré maldito… no importa en donde te me escondas…

Inhala y exhala varias veces con profundidad para calmar su frustración y continúa con el recorrido, aunque muy debilitado y con la visión borrosa, logra bajar las largas escaleras y se dispone a cruzar el corredor estrecho casi arrastrándose, apoyando su hombro izquierdo contra una pared de manera constante.

…

Mientras tanto, en la planta baja del palacio, más específicamente en la sala secundaria, los demás salen aliviados del pasadizo, pero la emoción del momento no dura demasiado, aun necesitaban escapar del palacio.

— ¿Lo logramos? — Exclama débilmente la princesa Cadance

— Todavía falta pequeña… no cantemos victoria todavía — Le contesta Daniel lacónicamente

— ¿Y en donde se supone... que estamos? — Musita Twilight inquiriendo

— Mmmm… creo que estamos en…— Observa Viviana dando giros alrededor y rápidamente se fija en la estatua, reconociendo el sitio — ¡Sí!... estamos cerca de la salida

— No del todo…— Interrumpe Daniel con un murmullo — La entrada que conecta a la sala del trono, esta sellada… pero no se alarmen, conozco otra salida

— Bien, pero primero... descansemos un rato — Dice Johan entre jadeos e inclinándose para recuperar el aliento, sin soltar a los debilitadas ponis

— No podemos…— Contesta Daniel en una tonalidad seca — La vida de Alan está en riesgo por cada segundo que pasa… tenemos que salir de aquí, ¡Ya!

— ¿Y hacia a dónde nos vamos? — Pregunta Viviana estando en la otra salida y mirando de un lado a otro la dirección del corredor, Daniel se le acerca a su lado y le dice

— Por allá…— Señala a la izquierda con el mentón — Síganme…

Asienten todos con la cabeza y reanudan el recorrido tomando el camino señalado, esta vez avanzan a un paso moderadamente lento y mientras tanto se forma un incómodo silencio en el transcurso, solo se oyen los pasos de las tres personas, y de la pony de cristal que hacen eco por el gran pasillo. Johan mira con inquietud a Viviana y rompe el silencio preguntando.

— Viviana… ¿Traes consigo el corazón de cristal?

Ella esboza media sonrisa y le contesta.

— Aquí lo traigo… desde que me lo diste, me encargué de no perderlo — Le muestra el artefacto, que lo tenía escondido debajo del brazo izquierdo y cubierto por la chaqueta en todo momento

Daniel gira su cabeza y observa por el rabillo del ojo y con curiosidad el objeto que su amiga sostiene con las manos. Se maravilló al verlo brillar con su particular y cálida luz celeste.

— ¡Así que este es el corazón de cristal! ¿No? — Inquiere con entusiasmo y con un poco de sarcasmo

— ¡Sí! Y por fin lo tenemos — Afirma Crimson con una sonrisa

— Y no te imaginas por cuanto tuvimos que pasar para obtenerlo — Agrega Viviana en voz alta para hacer énfasis — De hecho si no fuera por Twilight, jamás hubiéramos llegado a conseguirlo

Señala con entusiasmo a la unicornio y esta al oírlo, gira su cabeza a su izquierda con una sonrisa y se ruboriza, Daniel se asombra por un momento y pregunta al respecto.

— ¿Es en serio lo que me estás diciendo?

— ¡Claro que es enserio, tonto simio! — Le contesta la pegaso color cían golpeándolo en la nuca con su casco delantero derecho

— ¡OUCH!... ¡Oye! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

— Porque eres un mono feo afeitado y muy tonto… y puedo seguir golpeándote si yo quiero — Lo vuelve a golpear en la nuca un par de veces, Johan y Viviana se ríen un poco al ver reaccionar a su enojado amigo

— Umm… Rainbow… no lo golpees más ¿Quieres?… lo estas lastimando — Interviene la otra pegaso en un murmullo y con timidez

— Basta Rainbow… ya déjelo en paz — Agrega Cadance

— ¡No quiero!… lo seguiré golpeando hasta ver volar su cabeza — Exclama con arrogancia y continua golpeándolo en la nuca y la cabeza, obviamente ya estaba fastidiado y con una expresión ceñida le grita

— ¡Suficiente! — Ese grito interrumpe los continuos golpes — ¡Escucha niña!… No estoy de humor para que te desquites conmigo, antes deberías de estar agradecida por salvarte la vida y por estar llevándote a mi espalda… así que te sugiero que te estés quieta y que cierres el maldito hocico, porque no pienso tolerar inmadureces de yeguas ingratas… ¿Entendiste, o te lo tengo que repetir otra vez?

La pegaso refunfuña queriendo golpearlo una vez más, pero se frena y se tranquiliza de inmediato cuando Johan exclama.

— ¡Wow! Relájate hermano…— Le riñe un poco — Sé que esta situación es abrumadora y que todos estamos exhaustos pero… desquitándose con la pony no es la mejor forma de lidiar con esto…

El joven se queda en silencio por unos segundos, suspira mirando hacia el techo y le contesta en una tonalidad suave.

—…Lo sé, solo es que… es que no puedo entender cómo carajos estamos involucrados en esto… y pensar que hace unos días estábamos de viaje de regreso, y lo único que queríamos era llegar rápido a nuestros hogares y descansar… y ahora estamos acá, en un maldito palacio cargando consigo a unas ponis parlantes y huyendo por nuestras vidas. Por favor, ¡Que alguien pueda explicármelo!

Nadie responde a su suplica, solo se les ven cabizbajos y pensativos. Vuelve a suspirar con calma y continúa.

— Creo que en estos momentos, nada de esto importa, solamente sobrevivir… y ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no debí ser tan duro con ustedes, en especial contigo pequeñita — Se dirige a la pegaso color cían y se disculpa — Lo lamento… discúlpame por agredirte, debí ser más respetuoso contigo

La pegaso solo asiente sobriamente con la cabeza, a lo que él asume que acepta la disculpa.

— ¡Ahh! También te pido disculpas pequeña Twilight, ahora que recuerdo, realmente subestimé tu habilidad, gracias a ti pudimos escapar, de cualquier otra forma hubiese sido imposible, así que te debemos una

La unicornio se ruboriza un poco y sonríe levemente, luego le responde en una tonalidad suave.

— No tienes por qué disculparte… solo hice lo que debía hacer para que todos escapáramos…— Se aclara un poco la garganta y procede — Y con respecto a Rainbow Dash, puede que sea un poco arrogante y que demuestre altivez casi siempre, pero aunque no lo admita directamente, te agradece mucho por salvarle la vida…

De repente su voz se quiebra un poco y continua hablando mientras cierra sus ojos.

—…Al igual que estoy muy agradecida por el que me salvo…

Su expresión acentúa más la tristeza y fija su mirada hacia el suelo pensando vagamente en ese sujeto, Viviana y Johan también mira hacia el suelo con los ánimos decaídos, pensando en que su compañero, quizás se haya sacrificado por protegerlos.

Después de unos minutos, llegan al gran arco de la sala principal, y al fin pudieron volver a sentir el alivio de alcanzar su meta, sabiendo perfectamente que solo están a unos cuantos metros de la salida. Las ponis se quedaron impresionadas a ver el horrible desastre alrededor de toda la sala del trono y el trono en sí, viendo a sus alrededores vidrios rotos, cristales filosos por doquier y sobre todo, sangre.

— Bien, creo que podemos estar a salvo por ahora — Murmura Daniel entrando a la sala e inclinándose a bajar a las dos pegasos y a la princesa, los demás asienten y bajan a las demás cerca de la sala — Viviana, ¿Que hay que hacer exactamente con ese corazón?

— Según lo que me dijo ella — Señala a la princesa con el dedo pulgar — Hay que reunir primero a los ponis que están afuera y mostrarles el corazón, solo ellos lo pueden activar y así el imperio se restablece

— ¡Ufff! Creo que me huele a más trabajo duro, pero no hay de otra, lo haré — Lanza otro suspiro hacia el techo y luego se dirige a Johan que se halla sentado al pie del arco, recuperando el aliento — ¡Vamos idiota!, acompáñame

— ¡Que! ¿A dónde?

— ¿Como que a donde?, pues afuera… ayúdame a reunir a todos los ponis que podamos

— ¿Y yo por qué?

— Porque no puedo hace esto solo, tardaría mucho… así que deja de chillar como marica y vamos — Le agarra las mechas y se lo jala con fuerza

— ¡Ouch! ¡Ouch! ¡Ouch! ¡Suéltame! ¡Está bien, iré, iré!

Se levanta con brusquedad mientras se frota la cabeza y empuja a su amigo por el jalón de pelo.

— Viviana — Lo llama — Aguarden aquí, ahora volvemos…

Ambos jóvenes se dirigen a la salida con rapidez, cruzan el pasillo del vestíbulo y llegan a la gran puerta de entrada, entre los dos la abren con esfuerzo y salen en busca de los ponis, y ya que analizan que son muchos, calculan que se podrían tardar un buen rato. Su compañera los ve a lo lejos con un poco de desasosiego mientras abraza el artefacto con firmeza, luego se voltea y se dirige hacia donde están las demás, y entre la pony de cristal y el pequeño dragón, los reconfortan con las esperanzas en alto.

Después de unos segundos, y como si la obra del destino les deparara solo desgracia a los jóvenes y ponis, la gran puerta se cierra de golpe causando un estruendo por toda la sala, los demás se alarma nuevamente, imaginando y temiendo lo peor. Más allá del palacio, ese estruendo se oyó casi por varias cuadras de la cuidad, alcanzando a alertar a los muchachos, que inmediatamente se devuelven justo después de oírlo.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Preguntan todos muy angustiados

**— **No lo sé, voy a averiguarlo…

Ella corre hacia la puerta y al ver que esta, está cerrada, intenta dar tirones con fuerza en vano para abrirla.

— ¡No se abre! ¿Por qué no se abre?

Analiza en medio de la circunstancia, que la puerta tiene una extraña aura de tonalidad oscura que rodea las bisagras y la cerradura, indagando que eso podría ser la causa de que la puerta no se abre, mientras tanto, alcanza a oír desde afuera, como unos acelerados pasos se aproximan hasta llegar a la entrada.

— ¡Viviana! — Grita desde afuera una voz conocida —…Viviana, ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¡Daniel!... Ayúdanos… nos quedamos encerradas y no puedo abrir esta maldita puerta

— No te alteres… déjame intentarlo — lo calma Johan en un tono alentador

Estirando un poco los brazos a pesar de estar agotados y muy lastimados, Los muchachos intentan empujar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, pero dicha puerta no se movió ni un centímetro.

— Es inútil, no puedo abrirla… buscaré otra entrada

— ¡No Daniel! ¡Johan!… no nos dejes aquí — Exclama muy asustada, pero solo oye los pasos de sus compañeros alejándose del sitio

Segundos después, La joven oye consternada como las ponis y el pequeño dragón gritan con horror a lo lejos en la sala, por supuesto la joven se alarmada se devuelve con rapidez para averiguar lo sucedido.

— Viviana… sal de aquí… huye… — Exclama Crimson muy débilmente

Lo que ve al llegar, la aterroriza… El rey Sombra apareció de nuevo y aunque se encuentra débil, usó su poder para someter a todos y aprisionarlos nuevamente, volviendo a estar en la misma situación que antes, es decir, todos yacientes en uno de los muros, atados de patas y cuello con cristales en una posición crucificada.

Solo retrocede a pasos lentos y no deja de mirar con desagrado la horrible laceración de la mejilla izquierda, cuyos retazos de carne aun le colgaban de la parte inferior de su mandíbula. El rey unicornio se le acerca a pasos lentos y firmes, formándose en su rostro algo similar a lo que sería una sonrisa lasciva, que la envuelve en pensamientos desagradables y mórbidos, y al mismo tiempo en pensamientos depresivos al no saber lo que pasó exactamente con su amigo Alan. Al voltear a ver a su derecha como se encuentran las ponis y el dragón, se pone firme, inhala muy profundamente y sin reflejar pánico alguno, lo encara.

—…Maldita bestia… si vienes por el corazón, tendrás que matarme para conseguirlo — Vocifera con ira en un intento de intimidarlo, a lo que el rey se carcajea al oírla

— ¡Estúpida! Si crees que vine solo por eso, estas equivocada…

— Y… ¿Y entonces a que has venido?…— La bestia acentúa más su horrible sonrisa, mostrando los colmillos y la hilera de dientes de la parte izquierda de la mandíbula

— En estos momentos… quiero una presa más grande y jugosa — Masculla en un tono inquisidor, relamiéndose los labios, a lo que ella se espanta y retrocede hasta toparse contra el muro — ¡Jejejejeje! No es lo que tú piensas, no te quiero a ti o a esas estúpidas esclavas… tampoco busco a los otros humanos que están afuera… solo esperé el momento propicio para que esos estorbos salieran dejándote a ti y a las otras indefensas para esta emboscada… ahora son mi carnada para alguien especial

En ese momento, ella abre los ojos como platos, dándose cuenta de lo que quiso decir y grita con exasperación.

—… ¡Oh no!... ¡ALAN! ¡ALAN, NO TE ACERQUES! ¡ES UNA TRAMPA!

La risotada del rey Sombra retumba los oídos de todas sus prisioneras y después este, simplemente la acorrala haciendo brotar del suelo gracias a su magia, varias estacas filosas de cristal que la rodean y le apuntan a su cuello, sin darle alguna posibilidad de escapar o moverse. Los gritos de advertencia por parte de todos, incluidos las ponis, fueron sofocadas con mordazas de cristal y finalmente, un gran muro negro del mismo material las ocultan en la total penumbra.

Los segundos de espera fueron mortificantes hasta para el mismísimo unicornio, y el silencio sepulcral ensordece sus oídos… hasta que después de unos minutos y a lo lejos, unos muy lentos pasos empezaron a hacer eco, seguido de un agudo chirrido de un objeto metálico arrastrándose contra el suelo, eso lo puso nervioso y alerta, y las demás al oírlo, sabían perfectamente de quien se trata y gimen en un intento de poder advertirle de la trampa, pero el muro de cristal evitaba ser escuchadas.

Esos pasos y esos chirridos se acentuaban con cada segundo transcurrido, hasta que en un crucial segundo, el silencio volvió a inundar la sala, El joven humano se hace presente, apoyándose con el brazo izquierdo en el borde del arco de la entrada a la sala, la punta de su espada tocando y rozando el suelo y su pelo cubriéndole totalmente el rostro y pecho, dándole un aspecto similar a Samara Morgan. Por supuesto, eso lo pone inquieto pero sin verse intimidado, no intenta retroceder al ver como el sujeto se acerca lentamente.

—…Se acabó "Su majestad"… estas atrapado…— Masculla con fuerza, arrastrando su espada cada vez que avanzaba

Reflejando una sonrisa nerviosa, le contesta gruñendo

— ¡Jejejejeje! Lo lamento por ti, simio… pero has llegado demasiado tarde…

— ¿De qué hablas? Tu eres el que debes lamentarte… porque te acorralé… no puedes huir de mi… afróntelo, solo te va a quedar mi sola presencia marcada en tu mente antes de perecer…

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Quizás si te revelo otro punto de vista… tal vez consideres arrepentirte

El unicornio se voltea y hace descender el muro con su magia, revelando a las ponis gimiendo, el pequeño dragón y finalmente a su amiga aterrorizada, siendo cautivas. El muchacho se queda impresionado y conmovido, pasándose la mano izquierda por su pelo y llevándoselo hacia atrás para ver mejor su situación. Luego, demostrando una increíble serenidad, agacha la cabeza y murmura con voz apagada.

—… ¿Así que este es tu sucio plan para vencerme?… ¿Usaras a estas ponis y a mis amigos para extorsionarme?…

— ¡Jejejeje!... Considérelo más bien como… una póliza de seguros — Se lo dice con ironía luego alza su oreja en dirección a al joven humana — ¡Escucha!... ¿Oíste eso?... creo que tu amiga quiere decirte algo…

La bestia avanza hacia la joven y con su magia, le retira la mordaza de cristal de su boca, de inmediato ella empieza a vociferarle con pánico a su compañero, mientras que este, lo mira con impotencia.

— ¡Alan! Hagas lo que hagas… no accedas a lo que te pida… solo quiere mat…

— Ya ladraste suficiente…— Le vuelve a tapar su boca con la mordaza

Mofándose de su rival, se aleja de su víctima y luego empieza a andar de un lado a otro mientras comienza a escupir un pequeño discurso amenazador.

— ¿Sabes? Durante la pelea que tuvimos afuera, recuerdo que tú dijiste que los humanos son seres aterradores y malignos, inclusive aclaraste que ni yo me les podía comparar, y también recuerdo que me dijiste, que no te importaba lo que yo haga con mis esclavos…

—…Así es, ¿Qué quieres comprobar? — Lo interrumpe con la pregunta

— ¡Hmm! Pues mira, al comienzo creí en tus palabras… en especial el trato que tuvimos, ¡Jejejejeje! Mi reino por tus amigos… ¡Vaya! Eso no lo haría cualquiera con bondad en su corazón, y eso para mí, es de admirar…

Todas las demás observan pasmadas al sujeto de pelo largo ante el hecho de descubrir esa revelación, El rey detiene su andar para luego continuar con su discurso.

— Luego, cuando mencionaste que no confiara en las palabras de un humano, tuve mis dudas al respecto, no sabía si creerte realmente, pero de igual forma reflejaste mucha crueldad en tu mirada y en tus actos…

Aclara la afirmación haciendo un leve movimiento con sus patas, luego reanuda su andar y continúa.

— Pero al final… cuando me atacaste por la espalda justo antes de matar a esta potra — Señala con el cuerno a la unicornio color lavanda — Descubrí tu farsa… ¡Tú no eres malvado! ¡Solo quieres ser el héroe, peleas no solo por tus compañeros, sino también por estas estúpidas yeguas!

El sujeto se queda un poco absorto y parpadea varias veces al igual que las otras ponis, luego en sus labios acentúa media sonrisa y le responde.

— ¿Tú crees? Por si no lo recuerdas… te advertí que si tocabas a mi amiga Viviana, te mataría, y claramente vi que hiciste caso omiso a mi amenaza y la tocaste de todos modos… por eso intervine

La bestia empieza a reír suavemente y cuando termina de hacerlo, amenaza al joven humano con sus palabras.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Entonces no te importará que haga esto…

Rápidamente se aproxima a la unicornio lavanda y con su magia, hace brotar del suelo dos filosas estacas de cristal que crecen en diagonal y cuyas puntas se dirigen hasta detenerse a unos milímetros de tocar la garganta de la criatura, ella solo gime apabullada y con pánico.

— Si eres en realidad un ser maligno, entonces tu ganarás fácilmente esta pelea…— Su cuerno vuelve a brillar, mientras que con sus siniestros ojos, fustiga a su enemigo — Si quieres, puedes acercarte y degollarme con tu espada… juro que no opondré resistencia ante ello, y así podrás reclamar mi preciado trono… pero por supuesto, existe un alto precio… Esta insignificante potra también morirá junto a mí. Ahora la decisión es tuya, ¿Sacrificaras a esta yegua para usurpar todo mi reino? O ¿Valoraras su vida a cambio de tu victoria?

El sujeto queda cabizbajo y muy perjudicado por la terrible encrucijada que tiene en frente, las demás ponis y el bebé dragón con desesperación y angustia plena, le imploran que no lo haga, negando todo lo que pueden con sus cabeza, su compañera hace lo mismo, y la unicornio victima solo se queda observándolo con ojos vidriosos y con temor, esperando su respuesta. Después de unos mortificantes segundos, el joven humano comienza a carcajear con un tono fuerte y sardónico, casi con locura y luego le responde al unicornio.

—... Para ser alguien cuyo coeficiente intelectual refleja un grave cuestionamiento… realmente aprendiste una de mis lecciones que te mostré…— De repente, suelta su arma y extiende sus brazos en sinónimo de sumisión —…Ganaste, rey Sombra… la vida de esta pony es mas valiosa, que todo este estúpido reino… no vale la pena seguir con esto... me superaste esta vez

Un par de lágrimas recorren el rostro de una Twilight muy aliviada y agradecida, cayendo al suelo, y las demás se alegran y suspiran de alivio, el rey Sombra sonríe ante su victoria y exclama.

— ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que no eres malvado, eres igualito a todas estas escorias, así que simplemente tendrás que obedecer a todo lo que yo diga… claro, si es que valoras la vida de estas esclavas — Asiente su cabeza con resignación — Bien, lo primero que harás, es llevar tus apéndices que tienes por cascos hacia tu nuca

— ¿Te refieres a las manos? — El rey asiente positivamente y el joven obedece

— Ahora date media vuelta y quédate ahí muy quieto

Nuevamente obedece con confusión, preguntándose a sí mismo ¿Que querrá hacer? Y en un segundo fatídico, El rey Sombra escarba el suelo con el casco delantero derecho, apuntando su cuerno con ferocidad hacia él y galopa a toda velocidad… la incertidumbre del muchacho hace que se de media vuelta anticipadamente para ver lo que pretende hacer el otro… y lo que ocurre después, da paso al horror que trauma a todas las ponis, el pequeño dragón y su compañera… el rey Sombra llega y embiste fuertemente al joven humano, penetrando con su cuerno la parte baja del abdomen sobresaliendo la punta de esta por la zona lumbar de su espalda, luego lo levanta y lo agita como si fuera un maniquí. El joven lanza un gran grito agónico mientras es levantado y sacudido, su sangre empieza a correr efusivamente por la mortal herida, recorriendo la base del cuerno y la cara de la bestia finalizando por escurrir encima de su pecho, patas delanteras y cascos, formándose un charco justo debajo de él.

—…Ahora muérete… no necesito a un simio bondadoso como soldado…— Finaliza su acto ladeando ferozmente su cabeza, arrojándolo a unos metros de donde está

Todas gimen horrorizadas por presenciar ese acto tan brutal. La unicornio color lavanda queda inmóvil y perturbada, y tanto su amiga como la pony de cristal empiezan a sollozar. Alan yace en el suelo boca abajo e inmóvil, su sangre sobresale por los orificios de la herida y se forma un charco por debajo, su respiración se entrecorta, su rostro se vuelve ahora inexpresivo y sus ojos se apagan lentamente mientras mira sin levantar la cabeza a una bestia que se carcajea.

...

El ambiente del imperio se torna más frío, y en el cielo, unas nubes que aparecen desde el helado norte se juntan y se arremolinan, tapando casi por completo la luz de la luna y oscureciendo la ciudad, seguido de una ventisca que recorre sus solitarias calles.

Justo en ese momento, una vidriera ubicada en la parte lateral derecha de la sala se rompe y de ella entran con un salto los jóvenes Daniel y Johan.

— ¡Viviana! Ya llegam… — Exclama Johan con entusiasmo, pero se le borra dicho entusiasmo de repente al presenciar la horrible escena

— No… no… no maldita sea… ¡ALAN! — Vocifera Daniel con rabia y dolor al ver a su amigo inerte

Su rabia crece y sus jadeos se vuelven fervientes y erráticos al ver a todas cautivas y al rey unicornio carcajeándose. Lanza un grito al cielo, alertando a todos de su presencia y rápidamente corre en dirección a su rival, con la clara intención de vengar a su moribundo amigo. Sin darle chance de reaccionar, lo sorprende con una poderosa embestida, tirándolo al suelo y sin perder un segundo, le bloquea firmemente su cuerno con un pie y lo golpea múltiples veces en el rostro y en la herida en la mejilla con todas sus fuerzas, mientras continuaba gritando para apaciguar su ira.

Mientras tanto, Johan se aproxima con aflicción a donde se encuentra su compañera, y con sus manos, intenta romper la mordaza y los restos de cristales filosos que la rodean.

— ¡Carajo! ¿¡Que ha pasado!? ¡Esto no puede ser cierto!… Viviana, resiste esto por favor… se fuerte, se fuerte

Mientras que trata de liberar y consolar a su amiga, que llora por lo ocurrido, Alan continua respirando entrecortado y con mucha debilidad, mete su trémula mano derecha por debajo para presionar la herida en su abdomen y detener la hemorragia, pero al hacerlo, el horrible dolor lo vuelve a perturbar, haciéndolo gritar con todas sus fuerzas… aprovechando esa tortura, hace un intento de quedar a gatas, pero cuando lo hace, una enorme arcada, producto de la misma herida se hace presente, e inevitablemente, vomita una mezcla de sus fluidos estomacales y sangre a borbotones.

— ¡Alan! no te muevas por favor… quédate quieto, pronto estaremos contigo para ayudarte — Le contesta Johan, mirando a su amigo con un poco de asco, obviamente sin interrumpir lo que está haciendo sin éxito alguno

Haciendo caso omiso, el moribundo joven continua a gatas, limpiándose la boca con el antebrazo derecho y observando como su compañero Daniel golpea con violencia al unicornio, su rostro acentúa preocupación pero de la debilidad, no logra mantenerse más en su posición y vuelve a caer al suelo, esparciendo más el charco de sangre que tiene debajo.

—…Daniel… aléjate...— Musita muy débilmente

Mientras tanto su compañero continúa golpeándolo, dejándolo semiinconsciente y provocandole contusiones en el lado derecho de su rostro, por lo cual lo deja parcialmente ofuscado.

— ¡MALPARIDO! ¡TE MATARE HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA! ¡PAGARAS POR LO QUE HAS HECHO! ¡MARICÓN DE MIERDA! — Le grita reflejando furia en su rostro mientras le golpea sin cesar

Al dejarse dominar por la ira, su acción de atacar al unicornio fue casi irracional, obviamente dejando de lado su cordura y por ende, la capacidad de pensar y de reaccionar… pudiendo aprovechar esa situación, casi por mero instinto, el unicornio se cubre el rostro con sus patas, bloqueando algunos de sus golpes y luego sin que lo sepa, le responde con un gran contragolpe en el menton… ese golpe lo frena, dándole tiempo para que él se recupere. Logra incorporarse y observa con rabia al sujeto, que esta aturdido por el tremendo gancho, y aprovechando su instante, arremete contra él gritando y le conecta una serie de golpes hacia su rostro y su abdomen, se voltea rápidamente, para darle una fuerte coz, mandándolo a volar un par de metros y cuando está en el aire, gasta más de sus gramos de poder que le queda en un rayo letal, logrando que este atraviese la parte derecha de su pecho, perforando un pulmón y el joven cae al suelo fuertemente.

— ¡DANIEL! — Grita Johan presenciando su derrota

El rey unicornio se desploma al mismo tiempo que su víctima, quedando totalmente agotado, adolorido y temblando del cansancio, observando con detenimiento a su posible amenaza, el humano de cabellera larga y dorada que yace paralizado, Alan apenas puede mirar con rabia el desafortunado acontecimiento, y se lamenta terriblemente.

— …N… N-nooo…

Soportando de manera casi inhumana la agonía, Alan se arrastra lentamente ayudándose con sus brazos. Avanza de a poco dejando un horroroso y gráfico rastro de su propia sangre y después de varios metros tortuosos, llega hacia su compañero caído.

—…Daniel… l-lo lamento… t-todo esto... es culpa mia...

Unas lágrimas de arrepentimiento llenan sus ojos, no pudiendo evitar sufrir por su amigo, especialmente cuando este, empieza a convulsionar debido a que se está asfixiando, su pulmón perforado se llenó en su totalidad de una sangre muy oscura y esta brota del orificio efusivamente, y al mismo tiempo se ahoga con el fluido. Mientras convulsiona, tose violentamente escupiendo ese fluido rojo a grandes cantidades, Alan se alarma y se arrastra nuevamente hasta darle un fuerte abrazo para detener las sacudidas.

—…Resiste… resiste viejo…— Musita mientras se aferra con todas sus fuerzas

Después de varios segundos, las convulsiones se detienen, pero suelta al final un suspiro, luego se percata de que dejó de respirar.

—…!No!... reacciona maldita sea… respira — Musita entre dientes, sacudiéndolo levemente para despertarlo

Su intento de reanimarlo fracasa, viéndolo fallecer a su lado y lo comprueba presionando un punto de presión ubicada en su muñeca izquierda, al no sentir su pulso, golpea el suelo con rabia y empieza a llorar.

Mientras tanto, Johan sale de su letargo terrorífico que lo tenía paralizado, y al ver el camino de sangre hecho por su compañero, tranquiliza por última vez a Viviana antes de abandonarla, y se dirige con rapidez en dirección hacia su inconsolable amigo

— ¡ALAN! ¡DANIEL!… ya estoy aquí…

Con delicadeza intenta voltear a Alan boca arriba, pero este se resiste y le responde entre lágrimas y en un tono casi inaudible.

—…Jo-Johan… murió... Daniel está muerto

— ¡QUE DICES! ¡NO! ¡DANIEL! — Se dirige hacia él, y lo sacude tratando de reanimarlo

—…Ya es… ya es tarde viejo… y también es tarde... para mi...

— ¡NO! ¡No digas eso! ¡No te vas a morir así de fácil! — Le responde en un tono quebradizo y unas lagrimas le anegan sus ojos

—…Hazme un favor… saca a Viviana de ahí… y huyan… huyan lejos…

— Pe-pero…

De la nada, una fuerte coz golpea a Johan en la cara y lo manda a unos cuatro metros lejos, noqueándolo al instante.

—…¡Jo-Johan!…

Musita con dolor, extendiendo levemente su brazo derecho. Con esfuerzo voltea su cabeza y observa con rabia el perpetrador, El rey Sombra sin darle un solo chance, somete al moribundo, pisando su cabeza con el casco delantero izquierdo y con una débil pero soberbia voz le dice.

— Estás acabado… y para tus amigos, le llegó la hora final…

—…N-nooo… no te lo permitiré…

— ¡Jejejejeje! ¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedírmelo? ¡Solo mírate! ¡Ya estás muerto al igual que aquel otro! — Le presiona con fuerza su cabeza, provocando otro grito — Ya es hora de exterminar a tu apestosa especie de la faz de este mundo… empezando por esa débil humana…

Deja de presionar su cabeza con el casco y con los dientes, agarra la camisa negra desgarrada de su víctima, y lo arrastra dándole media vuelta para que pudiera ver como llevaría a cabo su plan antes de morir. Acentuando una ferviente sonrisa, avanza a pasos lentos en dirección a la joven, pero Alan apenas logra reaccionar agarrándole la pata trasera izquierda con la mano derecha, deteniendo por un momento su avance, esto lo enoja y lanza otro golpe con la otra pata trasera en el mentón, provocando que lo suelte y así reanuda su andar hasta llegar a la aterrada muchacha, que hace un esfuerzo de no verlo, ladeando su cabeza.

—…Maldita sea… ¡Viviana!…— Musita muy débilmente, mientras que sus ojos se van apagando

— ¡Jejejejejeje! Observa a tu querido amigo… desangrándose solo por querer proteger a unos seres sin ninguna afinidad…— Le gruñe sujetándola fuertemente del mentón obligándola a mirar — Ese es el precio de su estupidez… y por desgracia para todos ustedes, también pagaran con sus vidas…

Viviana continuaba sollozando, cosa que el rey se percató de inmediato y empezó a mirarla de reojo, esboza lo más parecido a una media sonrisa y le murmura en su voz moderada.

— ¡Ohhhh vamos nena! No llores más… no me gusta verte así de esa manera, que se me parte el corazón…— Al ver que no servía y menos le prestaba atención, continúo su intento de abordarla — No te han dicho que te ves linda en estos momentos, tal vez si dejaras de sufrir por estas basuras, te verías aún más linda… ¡Vamos! Te limpiaré esas lágrimas…

En un acto totalmente morboso, el rey Sombra pasa su lengua una y otra vez por todo el contorno de las mejillas de la mujer, lamiendo y saboreando sus lágrimas con extrema perversión, dejando rastros de su lasciva baba, provocando que ella solo gimiera y cerrara los ojos mostrando una expresión de absoluta repulsión.

El joven apenas mira como el rey perpetra ese acto de obscenidad con total impotencia… que en su interior sabía que rebaso el límite que puede tolerar… una lágrima de frustración se le escapa y que recorre por su mejilla. Golpea el suelo con su puño queriendo hacer algo al respecto, pero sabia también que su terrible estado no se lo permite, ya estaba al borde de desvanecerse y morir en cualquier segundo, y el dolor apenas podía aguantarlo… alza su trémula mirada para ver a Viviana por última vez, pero al notar esa expresión que mostraba un profundo miedo a ser abusada… algo hizo cambiar en él. Tal vez sintió miedo a morir, o miedo a la incertidumbre de lo que pasará después de cerrar sus ojos de manera permanente, o quizás fue el miedo de romper su promesa de cuidarla y protegerla, pero una cosa si es segura. No quería rendirse todavía.

Empieza a inhalar y a exhalar con fuerza, se cubre la herida con el antebrazo izquierdo y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, realiza sus últimos forcejeos para intentar incorporarse, se apoya con su mano en el suelo, gastando lo que le queda de fuerzas, ignorando el agudo dolor y luego se coloca en cuclillas y toma un último impulso, apenas logrando incorporarse con éxito.

—…¡Déjela!… esto no se ha terminado…— Vocifera con fuerza, llamándole la atención

Confuso, la bestia se voltea y queda petrificado al verlo de pie y con esa expresión asesina en sus ojos.

—…¡No!… ¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible que sigas con vida! — Exclama alterado, El joven humano apenas avanza de a pequeños pasos mientras lo amenaza

—… No permitiré… que la toques de nuevo… esta vez, me aseguraré de acabar contigo antes de fallecer…

— ¡Jejejeje! Tal vez siempre tuviste la razón en una sola cosa…— Le responde adoptando de nuevo una postura de ataque —… Nunca volveré a subestimar la capacidad y la voluntad que tiene un humano… pero esta vez, te pondré fin de una vez por todas

Escarba el suelo con su casco derecho delantero y gruñe.

—…Juro que la siguiente cornada, atravesará tu corazón, ¡Solo así estaré seguro de que mueras definitivamente!

Galopa a toda velocidad con la clara intención en su siniestra mirada, sonríe cada vez más a medida que se acerca a su inerte rival que no hace nada para apartarse. Justo a medio metro de asestarle su golpe final, el joven se ladea dando medio giro a la derecha como lo haría un matador en una plaza de toros, con gran reflejo, sujeta su cuerno con las dos manos y con un leve impulso le contragolpea con la rodilla derecha directo en la parte baja de la mandíbula, pero abruptamente lo suelta, para poder dar un giro a la izquierda de casi 360 grados, con el propósito de rematar con otro golpe de la parte posterior de su muñeca izquierda hacia el hocico, terminando en una posición peculiar, con la pierna derecha totalmente extendida y con el brazo izquierdo abierto, por supuesto ese golpe lo aturde y lo obliga a retroceder unos pocos metros.

— ¿¡Crees que soy estúpido!? ¡Yo no caigo dos veces en la misma trampa! — Le grita mientras se acerca torpemente

El unicornio se queda bastante confundido, sin saber por qué aún sigue peleando, lo observa con azare como se va acercando, y más aún se fija con asombro que cada paso que su rival da, más sangre fluye por su herida, escurriéndose a través de su pierna izquierda, empapando y tiñendo más el jean de ese oscuro color rojo, y sobresaliendo por la bota del mismo dejando huellas rojas con su ya húmeda zapatilla.

— Pe-pero… no entiendo… ¡Como es que tienes fuerza todavía! — Masculla retrocediendo varios pasos, y consternado con esa inquisidora mirada

No le responde, solo se limita a continuar avanzando paso por paso hasta acorralarlo en un rincón, se tropieza varias veces pero reanuda su camino. Apenas llega justo al pie de él, lo observa cara a cara con frialdad, su cabellera negra le cubre medio rostro y por ende le esta tapando un ojo, pero aun así lo sigue intimidando, y solo puede contestarle entre dientes.

—...Estás mortalmente herido, y aun continua peleando… eres… eres un maldito monstruo…

El joven rie con suavidad y le contesta sin dejar de mirarlo.

— No deberías sorprenderte por eso... ya te lo dije... los humanos "Somos verdaderos monstruos"... La naturaleza así nos creó, y eso es algo con el que es inútil escapar… no importa qué tipo de especie perteneces, o si tienen grandes habilidades o usan poderes extraños... tópense con nosotros, y estarán destinados a formar parte de nuestra cadena alimenticia…

— ¡Grrrr! Maldito engendro, así que es eso ¿No?… si tu intención es alardear la superioridad de tu especie… pierdes tu tiempo, a mí no me amedrenta tus palabras, de todas formas, ya es tarde para ti y para tus amigos… no importa como terminará esto, tu morirás tarde o temprano y nadie podrá hacer algo para impedirlo…

—…Mis intenciones no tienen nada que ver con mi especie ni mucho menos con la tuya… ya te había aclarado que esta pelea es personal...

Agacha su cabeza y aprieta sus puños mientras se aclara la garganta y continúa a declarar.

— Puede que tal vez tengas razón en algo, rey Sombra… sin importar quien gane esta pelea… irremediablemente moriré esta noche… pero si este es el caso, no me iré solo… ¡ME ASEGURARÉ DE ARRASTRARTE CONMIGO AL INFIERNO!

Rápidamente le agarra de la melena con total furia y lo aturde con un fuerte cabezazo, seguido de dos puñetazos y un golpe con el codo derecho hacia su mejilla lacerada, finaliza su repentina movida agarrándolo más de su melena y de su pelaje en el lomo, dándole un empujón, pero metiéndole el pie de apoyo para que caiga de bruces contra el suelo.

El rey unicornio con expresión rabiosa se levanta como si nada, se acerca y le contesta dándole un gran golpe justo en la herida provocada previamente, lo hace tirarse de rodillas y encorvado pero no lo detiene, volviendo a levantarse y en su rostro no muestra ni un solo indicio de dolor, lo golpea varias veces en la misma zona pero aun así, no parece tener ningún efecto sobre él. Solo puede alejarse a una distancia prudencial, se incorpora en dos patas y saca su último gramo de poder haciendo brillar su cuerno. De inmediato, unos pequeños trozos de cristal levitan y se unen a su casco izquierdo, fundiéndose y perfilándose hasta formar una larga y afilada cuchilla.

— ¡Basta ya! ¡Hasta aquí llegaste!

Lanza un poderoso grito y, de una forma anatómicamente imposible, el rey Sombra corre desesperadamente solo con sus patas traseras y apuntando la cuchilla de cristal directo a su rival, queriendo acabar la pelea de un solo golpe, el joven percibe la apresurada movida a tiempo y en vez de apartarse o alejarse, se precipita a toda velocidad, quitándole su distancia y cuando está justo al frente, con una movida alcanza a bloquear el ataque, trabando su extremidad afilada entre su costado y brazo derecho simultáneamente. Con una gran precisión, ubica y apoya su mano izquierda en su hombro, y finalmente cierra y completa la llave colocando la mano derecha en su antebrazo izquierdo pasando por debajo de la extremidad afilada. En un segundo de tensión, le susurra lo siguiente.

—…Idiota…

Con un leve movimiento de cadera y extendiendo su brazo derecho, logra hacer palanca en contra de su articulación, quebrándole de nuevo esa pata delantera izquierda yendo a la par con el infaltable y apagado crujido, un estridente grito por parte del unicornio, inunda el interior de todo el palacio, estremeciendo a todas que yacen en las paredes, y que presencian la pelea. Finalmente lo suelta, solo para darle un golpe con la rodilla izquierda hacia su abdomen, haciéndolo encorvar dejando expuesto el rostro, y aprovecha esa oportunidad dándole un último golpe con el codo izquierdo, noqueándolo y dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo, encorvado de dolor.

En este punto, el joven también cae, pero solo de rodillas… ya era increíble el hecho de que aun continuara la pelea, sino que también la desarrollara de una manera casi artística… solo jadea débilmente tratando de recobrar el aliento, su vista se le nubla estrepitosamente, seguido de los fuertes dolores y los temblores, pero sin importar lo demás, se incorpora de nuevo y avanza con determinación para terminar todo este infierno que se desató.

El rey Sombra reacciona con azare y trata de levantarse como puede para alejarse de él, pero su pobre intento de incorporarse se frustra cuando sorpresivamente el sujeto se acerca de una zancada y al llegar, le pisa la base de su cuerno con el pie derecho, y con fuerza, agarra la punta de este con la mano izquierda. Mirando esos helados ojos con total coraje, afrontando su derrota, musita débilmente, en un intento de persuadirlo.

—...Creo que esta pelea se terminó ¿No?… ¿No podrías mostrar un poco de piedad hacia tu rival?…

—...¿Piedad?... Lo siento… no sé qué mierda significa…

Dando un gran grito, tira del cuerno con todas sus fuerzas, logrando partirlo por completo. El grito del unicornio fue extremadamente horripilante, tanto así que quizás se pudo haber escuchado por toda Equestria, Alan vuelve a gritar del puro desquicio, no pudiendo soportarlo más. Lo agarra con ferocidad de su melena y con esfuerzo lo levanta, y cuando lo hace, hace uso del mismo cuerno que le acabó de arrancar, sujetándolo como un pica hielo y con un rápido movimiento hacia arriba, atraviesa mortalmente su quijada, sobresaliendo la punta del mismo por su boca, apagando así su grito para siempre. No pudiendo aguantar más el suplicio, suelta el cadáver, provocando que azote fuertemente el piso junto a sus pies, y seguidamente, cae de rodillas junto a él.

…

Cuando el joven de cabellera larga y negra arrancó con total ferocidad el cuerno del rey unicornio, toda la magia producto del mismo perdió su efecto, y por ende, apenas lo ocurrido, todas las ponis debilitadas, el pequeño dragón, la pony de cristal y la joven se liberan de sus ataduras. Entre todas se observan con una leve felicidad y llanto y realizan con entusiasmo un abrazo grupal, seguras y con total certeza que la pesadilla acabó y que finalmente volverían a sus hogares. El bebé dragón en medio del festejo, asoma deliberadamente su cabeza a una de las vidrieras, y observa con ímpetu de alegría como el imperio eventualmente se restablece a su original forma, los cristales negros que cubrían cada uno de los edificios se pulverizan y el yugo que aprisionaban a los ponis de cristal se rompen en miles de pedazos. Llenos de conmoción y alegría, todos los ponis salen de sus refugios y celebran su adquirida y merecida libertad.

Viviana y Crimson corren con inquietud tras su amigo Johan apenas se soltaron de sus ataduras, y al llegar, le ayuda a incorporarse.

— ¡Johan! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estas herido? — Inquiere Viviana con una expresión de preocupación bastante notoria, dejando a un lado el anhelado artefacto

—...No te preocupes por mí, no estoy herido, pero definitivamente no estoy para nada bien… Daniel está muerto y Alan podría morir ahora mismo…

— ¡Alan! — Exclaman las dos consternadas

Voltean a ver el estado de su moribundo compañero, y lo que ven, la dejan sin palabras… Mientras se llevaba a cabo el emotivo festejo por la victoria, el joven aun está de rodillas, jadeando fuertemente y observando con una mirada perdida, el cuerno partido que lleva en sus ensangrentadas manos, de un momento a otro se coloca en posición a gatas y se arrastra hasta estar al frente del difunto unicornio. Lo mira con total rabia, e inhalando y exhalando varias veces, levanta hasta lo más alto y con las dos manos el cuerno, y empieza a apuñalar brutalmente el torso y el abdomen del cadáver mientras grita con desquicio una y otra vez… y una y otra vez…

...Y una y otra vez...

...Y una y otra vez...

...Y una y otra vez...

...

— ¡BASTA! ¡ALAN BASTA!

Johan, presenciando ese acto de horror absoluto, corre desesperadamente tras él para detenerlo, resbalándose reiteradamente con el charco de sangre y al llegar, trata de apartarlo del cadáver, sorprendiéndose por la fuerza que todavía posee mientras continua el salvajismo.

— ¡ALAN! ¡YA TODO TERMINÓ! ¡BASTA! ¡DÉJALO YA, ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡YA ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡YA ESTÁ MUERTO!

Con dificultad lo agarra de las axilas y lo arrastra lejos de la carnicería. Pese a eso, todavía continua gritando y jadeando con ferocidad, y en unos segundos detiene sus alaridos, se encontraba inerte y con un aspecto destruido. Johan le aparta su cabello del rostro para analizar su estado y tranquilizarlo pero se queda aterrado al ver que sus ojos se encuentran totalmente volteados. Viviana llega y lo atiende con total conmoción, sus lágrimas vuelven a rodar por sus mejillas al no soportar verlo así, Crimson llega también enseguida y se queda igual de afligida como todas las demás, que, solo se quedan de testigos.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del palacio, algunos relámpagos cortan el cielo, seguido de la lluvia que cae como torrente, cerniéndose por todo el imperio, algunos ponis de cristal regresan a los improvisados refugios para resguardarse del aguacero que cae más fuerte cada segundo, y el agua junto con la ventisca hace su labor, borrando todo rastro de lo que sucedió horas previas, sobre todo la sangre de los inocentes.

Regresando la escena, Viviana y Crimson logran tranquilizar a su amigo después de ese ataque de psicosis, encontrándose solo en un estado de inconsciencia y respirando con dificultad, Johan por el otro lado revisa el pulso de Daniel, que según se cree, está muerto… pero increíblemente, siente ese pulso, débil pero lo siente... se toma del cabello y suelta un gran suspiro de alivio, feliz porque se halla vivo, pero la felicidad no le dura mucho ya que se hace cargo de cuidarlo. Al no saber nada sobre cómo tratar heridas de esa magnitud, solo se le ocurre acomodarlo en la posición lateral de seguridad mientras atiende a su otro colega, que está en peores condiciones. Al llegar, observa a sus amigas muy tristes y aletargadas, en especial la pony de cristal, que no pudo tolerar más esta situación y rompe a llorar, las lágrimas caen encima de su rostro, que fácilmente se diluye con las manchas de sangre que lo cubre, Viviana las limpia con la manga de su chaqueta, revelando para su horror su tono de piel, que tiene un alarmante, frio y pálido color gris. Respira profundamente para calmarse y con una expresión sobria les dice a los dos.

— Crimson, Johan, déjanos solos…

— ¿¡Pero qué dices!? — Le contesta la pony, confundida

— No puedo hacer eso Viviana, no voy a dejarlo solo…

— ¡Johan! Lo necesito — Estira su brazo derecho para alcanzar el corazón de cristal que tiene a su lado, y luego se los da — Cumplamos con nuestro deber, reúnan a todos los ponis que puedan y muéstrenles el corazón… háganlo por Alan

Se quedan callados por unos segundos y luego acceden a su petición. Johan agarra y lleva consigo el artefacto y junto con la pony, se alejan y salen del palacio.

Momentos después y por alguna razón aparente, Alan despierta de su inconsciencia y respirando con mucha dificultad.

_(Música de fondo: The Last Night – Norther)_

— ¡Alan! — Se sorprende al verlo despierto, y nuevas lágrimas surgen

—…Vi-Viviana…

— ¡Sí! Aquí estoy, no te preocupes mas, ya todo acabó…

—…Lo… lo lamento mucho… no pude cumplir mi promesa… no pude protegerlos…

— ¿Pero qué dices?, tu nos protegiste valientemente, lo hiciste Alan, salvaste este imperio de ese rey enloquecido. Eres un héroe, nos liberaste a todos…

—…No a todos… Daniel está muerto... y todo por mi culpa…

— Sí, si nos protegiste a todos, y te tengo noticias, Daniel no ha muerto, solo está muy débil, pero aun sigue respirando…

—…¿Daniel no está muerto?...

— Así es, ya puedes estar tranquilo… no te culpes más…

De inmediato lo abraza con delicadeza, mientras que más lágrimas de alivio le humedece la camiseta rasgada.

—…Vi-Viviana…

— Dime Alan… — Le responde en un susurro, cortando el abrazo —… ¿Que necesitas?

—… ¿Puedes hacerme… un favor?… te estaré eternamente agradecido si lo haces…

— Lo que sea por ti… Dime que quieres que haga…

—…Toma…

Extiende con esfuerzo su puño derecho hacia las dos manos de su amiga, y le deposita en ellas, el cuerno que arrancó de la frente del unicornio.

— Alan… ¿Por qué me das esto?

—…Viviana… quiero que hagas esto por mi…

Después de dárselo, con sus dos manos, rompe con dificultad y esfuerzo las costuras de lo que queda de su camiseta negra hasta descubrir su pecho, luego indica con dos dedos su esternón.

—…Quiero… quiero que me mates… atraviesa mi corazón con fuerza… y acaba con mi sufrimiento...

— ¡QUE! ¡NO, NO VOY A HACERTE ESO! ¿¡QUE TE PASA!? ¿¡ACASO ERES IDIOTA!?

—…Ya… ya no aguanto más… ya no puedo soportar más este dolor… que me está carcomiendo por dentro

— ¡No! ¡No puedo hacerte daño y lo sabes! No voy a hacer semejante estupidez…

—… ¡Viviana hazlo!… ¡Mátame!… ¡Mátame por favor!… quiero dejar de sufrir este infierno… me duele... me duele mucho…

— ¡NO! No me hagas esto por favor, no quiero perderte…

Consternada, deja caer el trozo de cuerno y solloza cubriéndose la cara con las dos manos, Alan se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y con remordimiento, le tiende la mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo para consolarla.

—…Ohh, Viviana… lo siento... perdóname, no quise ponerte así en esta situación… no... no tienes la obligación de hacer esto, si tu no quieres…

Con levedad y torpeza, le aparta las manos de su rostro con una caricia y luego le tiende su palma derecha en la mejilla, limpiándole las lágrimas que recorren la misma con el pulgar, luego una lagrima por parte del delirante joven se le escapa por el lagrimal externo y cae al suelo. con una leve sonrisa le dice con voz apagada.

—…Mi niña… no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy de que estés bien y a salvo…

La joven sonrie levemente ante su calma y se quedan en silencio, contemplándose por unos segundos, luego tose varias veces y continua mientras le sigue acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar

— Te ves muy hermosa esta noche, aun cuando lloras… pero... pero no quiero que derrames más lagrimas por mí… solo hazlo por alguien que valga la pena… yo no merezco tu sufrimiento…

La joven nota de manera alarmada al ver que sus ojos se opacaban y se les apagaban poco a poco, le sujeta con firmeza su helada muñeca para que no deje de acariciar su mejilla y exclama.

— ¡Alan! No te duermas...— Lo despierta dándole un leve sacudón, luego continua hablándole en un tono quebradizo — Alan, con lo que me dijiste, déjame responderte algo... tu eres la persona más importante que he conocido en mi vida, al igual que los otros dos, Johan y Daniel… tu estuviste en mis momentos más felices y también en los más tristes y frustrantes, y te lo digo ahora ya que nunca te lo he mencionado sino hasta hoy… sé que peleamos en vez en cuando, que te molesto y te insulto un poco… pero eso lo hago porque me importas demasiado, ahora me importas mucho más ya que, no solo me salvaste la vida no una, sino dos veces…

—…Gracias... Viviana… yo...

— No, espera, aún no he terminado…— Se aclara la garganta y se limpia las lágrimas de la otra mejilla para proceder —…Quiero que sepas también que... que mi vida ha cambiado y ha dado un giro total desde que te conocí cuando corriste detrás de mí cerca de aquel recital… cuando te vi, me caíste súper bien desde el principio, y por alguna razón supe lo especial que eres… créeme que sin ti y sin los muchachos, yo no sería la persona que soy ahora…yo no sé qué es lo que haría si tú… si tú te…

Se calla de golpe y su respiración se agita, notando así su nerviosismo y aflicción, Alan complementa la conversación.

— Gracias por esas bellas palabras… me... me haces pensar que yo no soy una mala persona después de todo... y que todo mi tiempo con ustedes no ha sido un desperdicio… ser alguien importante para ti significa mucho… siento… siento que me libero de un gran peso de encima…

— Que… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Viviana…— Sujeta ahora con esfuerzo su mano izquierda —…Prométame que… no importa las circunstancias… siempre mantendrás esa frente en alto y que conserves tu bella sonrisa…

— N-no te entiendo, ¿Por qué me pides eso? — De inmediato nota con aflicción, como su compañero se le nubla la vista, volteando sus ojos por completo y la suelta, rápidamente le agarra su helada mano con firmeza, evitando asi que lo suelte — ¡Alan! ¡No! ¡No te vayas por favor! ¡No nos dejes aquí solos!... ¡NO ME DEJES!

—…Viviana…— Levanta su mirada por última vez y musita esbozando media sonrisa —…Cuídate… se buena…

El joven cierra los ojos muy lentamente y lanza por los aires su ultimo hálito vital, indicando así su deceso. Su gris y helada mano derecha pierde fuerza y se le resbala de las manos de su amiga, cayendo pesadamente en el suelo.

— ¡NO! ¡ALAN! ¡NOOOOO! NO TE MUERAS… NO TE MUERAS POR FAVOR... ¡DESPIERTA! ¡REACCIONA! ¡ALAN! ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Lo sujeta de sus hombros y lo sacude con exasperación para tratar de despertarlo, y con total terror, revisa en el borde inferior de su mandíbula para encontrar su pulso, y lo que más teme, se vuelve realidad… no lo siente.

Las demás ponis atestiguando el terrible momento, presencian la muerte del joven sujeto, y a pesar de que no lo conocen realmente en persona, sienten una profunda tristeza, en especial Twilight, que se deprime con total culpa, ya que no solamente nunca le pudo agradecer por lo que hizo, sino que sacrificó su vida por ella. Al final, todas las ponis y el pequeño dragón observan la escena trágica con total llanto, como Viviana clama y grita su nombre, mientras se recuesta y solloza encima de su pecho.

...

…_Fin de la segunda parte..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Muy buenas, quiero agradecer a mis pocos seguidores, por (Valga la redundancia) seguirme durante este trayecto, y a los que son nuevos, les agradezco igualmente.<em>**

**_Este capitulo fue el ultimo que hice antes de abandonarlo desde hace más un año (Exactamente lo abandoné en febrero del 2013), y si se preguntan el por que me demoré en publicarlos todos, solo recuerden que los estaba editando para que se viera lo mejor posible, y eso consume tanto tiempo como escribir, no se confundan._**

**_A partir de aquí, volveré a escribir desde cero, tal vez mi redacción cambie un poco en los próximos capítulos, y obviamente acepto criticas o algún consejo sobre mi manera de explayar esta historia._**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**


	9. Preludio

_**Muy buenas a todos los que están leyendo este fic, como había dicho en el capitulo anterior, retomé esta historia después de un año de inactividad, así que les aviso que tal vez mi redacción esté un poco oxidada a partir de ahora, si lo sienten así entonces me disculpo y espero que este incidente sea temporario.**  
><em>

_**Este capitulo es una especie de prólogo a la tercera parte de esta historia, así que el estilo es un poco distinto a los capítulos anteriores, ya que predomina la narración en tercera persona.**_

_**Sin nada mas que aclarar, que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

><p><em>(Música de fondo: Night Rain – Dark Sanctuary)<em>

_Equestria… un principado mágico extremadamente bello y próspero en donde conviven en armonía todas las variedades de ponis, siendo gobernadas por dos nobles hermanas alicornio, cuyo papel es crear y mantener la armonía en las distintas regiones. Entre todas ellas, durante un prolongado periodo de tiempo, el Imperio de cristal fue el más bello y destacado, rivalizando y superando con creces a la capital Canterlot tanto en su diseño arquitectónico como su rica cultura, además de poseer una poderosa magia contenida en una reliquia que al ser llenada de esperanza, felicidad y amor, se refleja esos sentimientos por todo las regiones Equestrianas, pero en un oscuro y fatídico día, un unicornio realizó un golpe de estado con éxito, asesinado a sus actuales emperadores y ultimadamente usurpando el trono._

_El totalitarismo brutal implementado por su nuevo dictador, corrompió a todos los habitantes del imperio, siendo esclavos maltratados desdeñados y abusados durante su periodo de gobierno, pero las dos hermanas princesas, lo derrocaron gracias a su gran poder, convirtiéndolo en sombra y enviándolo al exilio en el helado norte, pero antes de ser desterrado, el unicornio puso una maldición sobre el imperio, haciéndolo desaparecer junto con todos los ponis de cristal._

_Transcurrió un poco más de mil años, y el imperio volvió a aparecer, pero todos sus habitantes sufrían una amnesia colectiva producto de la maldición del rey, al mismo tiempo, el imperio no fue lo único que regresó… para evitar que volviera a caer en cascos de la bestia, la princesa encargada de traer el sol cada mañana envió a dos nobles ponis para que se encargaran de protegerlo, pero sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes, apenas si pudieron mantener al perverso unicornio repelido en las afueras de la ciudad, así que nuevamente la princesa envía a su más fiel alumna y a sus amigas en su ayuda, además de poder evaluarla para su siguiente nivel de los estudios. Al llegar, tuvieron que realizar algunas investigaciones para averiguar cómo proteger el imperio, por lo cual, llegaron a la conclusión en que tenían que hacer felices a los ponis de cristal, realizando así una feria, y tallando un corazón de cristal como lo indicaba en un libro, pero descubren demasiado tarde que dicho corazón es el artefacto esencial para proteger al imperio, y cuyo rey perverso lo ocultó lejos del alcance de cualquiera, así que la unicornio de color lavanda junto con su querido asistente se embarcaron en la búsqueda de verdadero corazón._

_Después de varios obstáculos y tropieces, por fin encuentran el anhelado artefacto, y durante la travesía, el rey unicornio atraviesa el escudo y empieza a apoderarse de la ciudad, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, cae en un hechizo encerrándola entre varias paredes de cristal, dejando así al pequeño asistente dragón a cargo de llevar el preciado artefacto. El unicornio detecta al pequeño, sujeto en el borde de una vidriera en lo más alto del palacio llevando el corazón, y se aproxima con gran velocidad para poder alcanzarlo, a la vez, la princesa de cristal se dirige en la misma trayectoria con el mismo propósito… Por desgracia para todos, el rey unicornio utilizó una artimaña con astucia, apoderándose así de la reliquia, indicando así su victoria frente a todos._

_Los sucesos que ocurrieron después, marcaron un nuevo hito en la historia del principado… La gran reliquia fue corrompida por el odio y el terror, causando así que todo el principado de Equestria se alterara; su infraestructura fue degradada transformando su aspecto a uno lúgubre y bastante macabro y sus habitantes vuelven a ser esclavizados, todos excepto a las portadoras de los elementos y a los ponis príncipes, por desgracia para todas ellas, su condena fue bastante peor. El pequeño dragón, al tener la osadía de siquiera salvar un imperio, casi encarando al unicornio, fue acorralado y convertido en estatua, para pasar el resto de su vida como adorno principal y llamativo para su trono; las demás ponis hicieron un intento de pelear contra él, pero al no tener a su alcance los elementos de la armonía, no pudieron hacer mucho, por lo cual el rey unicornio los condenó a estar en cautiverio hasta perecer en una asquerosa habitación oculta en lo más arrinconado del palacio._

_Dadas las circunstancias, estarían destinadas a morir en un lapso aproximado de cinco a siete días hasta morir de deshidratación severa, pero por fortuna para el grupo de ocho ponis en cautiverio, en varias grietas ubicadas encima de sus cabezas, escurría en un breve lapso de tiempo, un poco de agua que caían gota por gota, cuando veían esas preciadas gotas caer frente a ellas, estiraban todo lo que podían sus lenguas para alcanzar y sorber el agua para así saciar su sed. A pesar de ser poca la cantidad que lograban tragar, le bastaba para poder sobrevivir los días que pasaban en su decrepita prisión, con la esperanza de que las dos hermanas princesas alicornio tomara acciones ofensivas en contra de su opresor y así sacarlas de ese lugar._

_Por supuesto, ellas se enteraron del fracaso de la misión de los nobles ponis y de su alumna y sus amigas, a la vez de que el rey unicornio conquistó de nuevo el imperio, así que recurrieron a las medidas extremas, enviando a toda su armada en un intento de tomar la ciudad, pero cuando llegaron a la región norte, el unicornio uso el corrompido corazón de cristal para crear un oscuro y poderoso escudo alrededor de toda la ciudad, la aguerrida armada de las princesas no pudieron hacerle ni un rasguño, y ni siquiera en su segundo intento, comandado por las susodichas, lograron romperlo, solo veían con impotencia como el tirano lanzaba risotadas, burlándose del rotundo fracaso de las princesas. Con total tristeza sabían que con el poder del corazón de cristal en contra, no podían hacer nada al respecto, así que llegan a la trágica decisión de abandonarlas… solo alguien con el corazón tan negro como el rey unicornio podía atravesar el escudo._

_Transcurre alrededor de un mes desde entonces, y en todas las regiones de Equestria se ha ido degradando y ennegreciéndose, debido al poder oscuro del corazón de cristal, todas las ciudades adquieren un aspecto fúnebre y sus habitantes caen en el horror de la incertidumbre, resguardándose como pueden en sus hogares, preguntándose en sus interiores si este es el fin de la felicidad y armonía, solo la capital Canterlot no se vio afectada, ya que las soberanas protegían la ciudad y a todos los que lo habitan con un escudo, evitando que se corrompieran con el odio y el horror, pero de todas maneras, el efecto devastador surte en sus corazones._

_En una oscura tarde como la de cualquier otra aparece lo que podría ser un pequeño rayo de esperanza para todo el principado, en un lugar alejado de la civilización, un destello blanco desconocido surge entre la maleza seguido de una colisión, una furgoneta parcialmente destruida por el choque fue lo que apareció, y dentro de ella salen cuatro jóvenes humanos, confusos, temerosos y levemente heridos. A pesar de la incertidumbre, tuvieron la osadía de aventurarse a lo desconocido a través del clima y el paisaje hostil que se les presenta hasta llegar a su destino, El Imperio de cristal. Sin saber lo que hay adentro de la ciudad, atraviesan con una increíble facilidad el poderoso escudo y cruzan por la leve estepa, hasta que ven lo más terrorífico que han visto sus ojos… una población de ponis siendo esclavizados, y el aterrador rey unicornio. Sin tener una salida sencilla a la cual escapar, y sin tener ninguna afinidad ni interés por esas criaturas, se comprometen a liberarlas, ignorando el hecho del peligro en el que se podrían enfrentar. Desarrollando un improvisado plan en la cual, los dos jóvenes más fuertes distraen al unicornio mientras que los otros dos, averiguan como derrotarlo, lo llevan a cabo y en el transcurso, liberan a una poni de cristal que le ayudaría en el plan de rescate y más tarde llevarían a cabo el verdadero objetivo… encontrar el artefacto precioso._

_Se alzaba en el firmamento el astro lunar, indicando una nueva noche y en ese entonces la pelea encarnizada entre los dos jóvenes y el unicornio se tornaba cada vez más sangrienta llevándose a cabo ahora dentro del lúgubre palacio, los demás dentro del mismo lugar, buscaban con desesperación la preciada reliquia y en el transcurso, liberan casi por accidente al pequeño bebe dragón, integrándose al equipo y gracias a la información dada por el mismo, averiguan la ubicación exacta del artefacto. Tras varios eventos transcurridos, encuentran y se aventuran en un gran pasadizo secreto, oculto para los incautos y en el camino, encuentran a las siete ponis y al semental en un estado crítico y los rescatan con éxito. A pesar de las dificultades, encuentran el artefacto y gracias a la magia de la unicornio líder, purifica y reestablece la reliquia. El rey unicornio se entera poco después y pelearía con toda su alma, para evitar perder su trono que tanto esfuerzo le costó alcanzar, enfrentándose a todos, y a pesar de la desventaja numérica, deja a varios ponis lesionados y a los dos fuertes humanos gravemente heridos… después de esas enormes dificultades, el reino de terror acaba con la caída del rey unicornio en manos del joven de cabellera negra y larga, pero la victoria por parte de los ponis, adquiere un sabor amargo tras la muerte del sujeto… sin duda alguna, una noche triste para todos._

* * *

><p>Lo que ocurrió minutos después, determinó una operación de rescate a escala masiva… La armada real de la princesa de la noche llegó y rodeó por completo el perímetro de la ciudad, partieron desde la capital apenas las princesas divisaron la desaparición del escudo. Realizando un esquema general de maniobra, invaden la ciudad en múltiples direcciones, operado por varias tropas adiestradas en distintos campos, en este caso, tres equipos encargados para las operaciones de rescate, cuya misión es allanar todas las casas de cristal y refugios precarios e improvisados para encontrar a los ponis sobrevivientes y reunirlos en un solo sitio para una posible evacuación. Cuatro equipos de las fuerzas armadas, que se encargan de proteger el perímetro de posibles amenazas externas y por último, el equipo de primeros auxilios, cuya misión es atender y tratar a los heridos, tanto civiles como posibles bajas. Inmediatamente el equipo conformado por paramédicos entrenados en la medicina de emergencias, llegan a la plazoleta principal y a pesar de la fuerte lluvia y el viento, con una gran rapidez montan con sus enormes tiendas, varias clínicas básicas, teniendo a su alcance los equipos necesarios para salvar vidas.<p>

En el proceso, una tropa que recorría los callejones, encuentran de paso al joven ario con la preciada reliquia y a una pony de cristal a su lado. El teniente encargado toma acciones ofensivas contra la criatura desconocida y entre cinco guardias lo derriba al suelo con forcejeos, a la vez confisca el objeto que porta. Otros dos guardias, escoltan por la fuerza a la pony de cristal, para reunirla con el resto de los habitantes. En este punto, el teniente, analizando la nueva situación, envía por medio de un guardia un mensaje para el capitán, informando sobre el rehén que tiene en su custodia.

Mientras tanto, la tropa líder, comandado por el capitán de la armada Nocturnal Halberd, un pegaso que se destaca entre los demás y entre sus compañeros: Posee alas de murciélago, pelaje de color negro como boca de lobo, con los típicos mechones en las puntas de sus orejas, ojos de color dorado intenso que atemorizan e intimidan a cualquiera que lo mire fijamente, melena y cola de dos matices de azul y azul ennegrecido, que lo cubren casi en su totalidad con un yelmo y una armadura metálica color azul oscuro con bordes plateados de estética romana y finalmente blande consigo una rara y enorme alabarda blanca con hoja de diamante. Junto con sus tropas, se encargan de la misión de invadir el palacio para ubicar y capturar a su objetivo. Con gran facilidad el equipo destruye la puerta principal y en menos de un segundo allanan la edificación.

— ¡ALTO! ¡LOS GUARDIAS REALES DE LA PRINCESA LUNA ESTÁN ACÁ! ¡PONGA LOS CASCOS EN DONDE PUEDA VERLAS!

Vociferó el capitán poniéndose al frente de la armada con una imponente voz, pero, al igual que muchos guardias, se alarma bastante al ver el enorme desastre que tiene adelante… además también se sorprende al ver a su objetivo principal abatido, tres criaturas desconocidas, dos de ellas caídas y la otra postrada junto a uno de ellos, y en especial a los ocho ponis a proteger en estado avanzado de desnutrición.

—…Capitán Nocturnal Halberd… — Musita la princesa alzando la mirada apenas llegó y con una expresión no muy agradable

— ¡Vaya! ¡Que grata sorpresa! Así que la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza esta acá, y también veo que tu marido, el gran capitán de la armada de la princesa Celestia, Shining Armor vino contigo — Esboza media sonrisa y se acerca imponentemente — Parece que llegué un poco tarde a esta fiesta, ¡Hmm! Que lastima, me perdí de toda la acción

En ese momento, la joven humana levanta su mirada y al ver al imponente pegaso, extiende la mano derecha cubierta de la sangre de su muerto compañero hacia él y clama con lágrimas que ruedan por sus mejillas manchadas.

— Por favor… ayúdenme…

— ¡Su ordenes señor! ¡Qué debemos hacer! — Pregunta un guardia pegaso acercándose a su capitán y mirando a la joven y a los demás

El capitán solo la observa con una expresión increíblemente despectiva, luego se dirige a su soldado y le ordena.

— Ofrézcanle ayuda en lo que puedan a las ponis y que traigan a los paramédicos, tenemos un código 99… yo mismo me hare cargo de la criatura

— ¡Si señor! — Le contesta llevándose su casco derecho hacia su frente y galopa directo a la salida

Haciendo cumplir con lo dicho, corre en dirección a la joven y cuando va llegando, levanta su poderosa arma y lo gira con rapidez y para cuando está al frente, lo sujeta con los dos cascos y lo abanica hasta detenerse a un centímetro del cuello de la aterrorizada joven, que por supuesto quedó totalmente pálida y sin poder reaccionar.

— No sé qué diablos eres tú, o en que caverna proviniste, pero no puedo arriesgar esta misión ni a mis soldados, así que tendré que eliminarte para evitar un posible peligro sobre Equestria… no te lo tomes personal…

La mujer no responde ni reacciona, ya que continúa petrificada ante los penetrantes ojos del pegaso, su vida estaba en la decisión de un corto y rápido movimiento de la pica de su alabarda, pero antes de que cometiera su acto, la princesa de cristal se levanta y colocándose al frente de las portadoras y de su marido, vocifera con autoridad.

— ¡Nocturnal Halberd! ¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!

El capitán con una notoria expresión ceñida, se voltea nuevamente a ver a la altanera responsable.

— ¡Princesa Cadance!

— Capitán, deténgase ahora mismo… esta joven no es nuestro enemigo, ella junto con sus amigos nos ha rescatado de las garras y del poder del rey unicornio

— ¡Hmm! — Se alarma levemente y observa con reojo el cadáver de su objetivo, además también ve que la joven se aferra con firmeza del brazo de su difunto amigo, luego, sin perderla de vista, le dice con un poco de mofa a la princesa — ¡Ohh su alteza! Lamento mucho decirte esto pero, no puedo hacerlo. Debo cumplir un protocolo, es por tu seguridad y el de los demás

— ¡Es una orden capitán! ¡Déjela ahora! — Le riñe con altivez, cosa que el capitán solo se queda mirándola con cierto enfado

— Está bien alteza

El oscuro pegaso aleja y guarda su arma, se voltea y da varios pasos hacia atrás, la joven suelta un suspiro de alivio. Después de ese momento, los paramédicos llegan inmediatamente con varias camillas, sueros y equipos de transfusión, rápidamente las seis ponis, la princesa y en especial el semental fueron llevados directamente a las clínica de emergencias. Un joven paramédico encargado detiene su andar al observar a la joven aun desconsolada y abrazando a sus dos amigos caídos, se conmueve bastante al ver esa escena y se le acerca con un poco de prevención y le dice en voz baja.

— Disculpa, ¿Necesitas ayuda? — La muchacha se limpia las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y asiente levemente, el joven paramédico continúa — Al parecer veo que tus amigos necesitan toda la ayuda posible… veré que puedo hacer, espérame aquí

Otra vez vuelve a asentir y el joven paramédico se dirige hacia el capitán, que ahora vigila la entrada.

— ¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! Permiso para hablar señor

— Dime que quieres

— Señor, necesito autorización para brindarle primeros auxilios a esos dos seres — Le informa señalando a los dos jóvenes inertes, el capitán los mira con recelo y le dice

— ¡Denegado!

— ¡Señor! Necesitan atención médica urgentemente — Le replica alzando la voz

— ¡Dije que no! Esas criaturas se ven muy sospechosas y aparte lograron matar al rey Sombra… no sabemos con certeza si son realmente malvados

— Señor, con todo respeto… — Le vuelve a replicar con expresión muy ceñida — Opino que esas criaturas no son malas, si lo que tú dices es verdad, entonces lo menos que podemos hacer es brindarle toda la ayuda que podamos

El capitán se sorprende al ver la determinación en los ojos del joven paramédico, y lejos de enojarse u ofenderse porque alguien lo está encarando, simplemente se gira dándole la espalda y murmura.

— Si tanto los quieres, entonces te los encargo, ¡Ahora es tu problema! — De repente se voltea nuevamente y lo sujeta de su uniforme y lo levanta, mirándolo cara a cara y lo fustiga con una advertencia — Pero eso sí te lo advierto, si por alguna razón me entero de que esas criaturas causan estragos en cualquier lugar, me encargare personalmente de aniquilarte

Lo suelta de su uniforme dejándolo caer al suelo, pero el joven no se asustó por lo que su capitán dijo, solo sonríe, se levanta y galopa en dirección a la joven y le da las buenas noticias, después se devuelve a las clínicas para pedir el apoyo de sus compañeros. Mientras tanto llega volando a lo lejos un guardia mensajero, y le informa el descubrimiento que hizo el teniente… poco le sorprende al capitán y da su respuesta, traer consigo a la criatura y el artefacto frente a él.

Un grupo de ocho paramédicos salen de la clínica central con los equipos de traslado, conformado de principalmente dos enormes camillas. Avanzaron en una sola unidad, entran en el palacio y hallan a los dos sujetos, con una rapidez profesional, los atienden de inmediato trasladándolos a la clínica de traumas con la prioridad de código rojo.

Al llegar, ambos sujetos fueron atendidos inmediatamente por los gemelos Lawrence y Jeff Razor, dos médicos unicornios de pelaje color café y melena y cola rizada de color negro, muy reconocidos por todo el principado, jefes especializados y encargados en la medicina de emergencia, para ellos fue una sorpresa total cuando vieron llegar por la puerta a dos seres completamente extraños ante sus ojos.

— ¡Wow! Lo que nos vinieron a traer ¿Qué clase de especímenes son esos? — Inquiere el doctor Jeff muy sorprendido y asustado, no solo al ver a dos criaturas desconocidas, sino también por su terrible estado

— ¡Hmm! Es interesante lo que encuentras al viajar — Murmura su hermano Lawrence, pero a diferencia de su hermano menor, no se le ve asustado. Todo lo contrario, se le ve contento — ¿No crees que este caso en particular, es muy especial?

— Tal vez, pero… no podemos hacer mucho al respecto, nosotros tratamos con lo de nuestra especie, no conocemos su funcionamiento — Le contesta con nerviosismo

— ¡Y eso que! Asumiremos este desafío con gusto — Exclama con entusiasmo al hacerse cargo del caso — Atenderemos a los dos al mismo tiempo… me hare cargo del mas grave

El doctor Lawrence, con una expresión sobria y con media sonrisa marcada en su rostro atiende de inmediato al sujeto gris de cabellera larga y negra, prepara en su haber el equipo de intubación para darle oxígeno, retira de su torso lo que queda de la camiseta negra con el logo del primer álbum de Mayhem impreso y le aplica compresas en la herida en primer lugar. Se alarma de repente al no tener en el monitor ni un indicio de pulso.

— ¡Enfermeros! ¡Tenemos un código azul! — Alarma a los enfermeros sobre el susodicho código, que indica una clara señal de paro cardiaco. Tres enfermeros unicornios estuvieron al tanto y al llegar, el medico dictamina su orden — Equipo, aplique el hechizo 342S – Electroshock, para reanimarlo

— ¡Si señor! — Le contestan los enfermeros al unísono. Sus cuernos se iluminan en una tonalidad blanca y lanza una serie de rayos, generando entre los tres una pequeña esfera blanca luminosa — ¡Despejen! ¡Desfibrilando!

La esfera hace contacto con el torso desnudo del paciente, provocando un choque eléctrico, distribuyendo su energía hacia toda la zona torácica, para reanimar su frecuencia cardiaca.

— ¡No responde doctor! — Se alarma uno de los enfermeros

— Continúen con el protocolo durante veinte minutos… mientras tanto, iré a ver el otro paciente

— Si doctor Lawrence

Continúan aplicando el hechizo sobre el joven mientras que el doctor principal se voltea y atiende junto con su hermano el otro paciente.

— Hermano, ¿Cuál es la situación?

— Pues, ya le introducimos una intravenosa con suero por goteo y un respirador, pero su condición es crítica… la presión arterial es muy baja y su ritmo cardiaco es de solo 20 latidos por minuto. Está perdiendo sangre constantemente por la herida, no se sabe si sufrió una laceración en la sección del hilio, o solamente fue una perforación en los lóbulos del pulmón derecho

— Entonces tendremos que hacerle una radiografía de tórax para saber los daños — Murmura su hermano Lawrence con mucha sobriedad

— Así es, hay que aplicar el hechizo 64SE para tener una completo diagnostico — Le contesta Jeff con media sonrisa

— Adelante

Los médicos de emergencia realizan el hechizo, sus cuernos se iluminan en una tonalidad azul claro y dos rayos brotan de los mismos, pero en vez de tocar al paciente, simplemente rodean todo el contorno del torso, formando encima de él, una pantalla que revela la composición interna de su organismo.

— ¡Lo ves! — Exclama el hermano mayor, señalando con su casco en la pantalla, un área dañada — Hay un serio daño en la región del hilio como tu dijiste… por suerte solo daño la vena pulmonar

— ¡Ufff! — Suspiró de alivio su hermano menor — Menos mal que no tocó la vena cava, si fuese así, ya se hubiese desangrado

— Que afortunado es este sujeto… Jeff, hace que suturar esa vena pulmonar, así que no hay más remedio que abrirlo para coserlo

— Está bien hermano, pero necesitaremos un código rojo, perderemos mucha sangre si hacemos la toracotomía

— En la otra clínica tienen los implementos de reserva — Se voltea y se dirige hacia uno de los paramédicos — ¡Hey tú! Necesitamos un código rojo urgente

— ¡Si doctor! — Le contesta y se dirige a la salida con rapidez

Después de dar la orden, se gira para atender de nuevo a su paciente, que continua aplicando la reanimación.

— ¿Cómo van equipo?

— Doctor, no hay signos, ¿Seguimos con el protocolo? — Pregunta uno de los enfermeros con un notorio agotamiento por el desgaste de energía

— Continúen ustedes dos — Le da la orden a dos de los tres enfermeros, y luego se dirige al tercero — ¡Y tú! Ponle una vía intravenosa y suminístrele tres miligramos de epinefrina y dos miligramos de amiodarona

— ¡Entendido doctor! —Le responde asintiendo con la cabeza y alcanza una vía ubicada cerca de la camilla, se lo coloca en el brazo derecho y le suministra las drogas, luego los otros dos médicos realizan el hechizo una vez más, y esta vez funcionó

— ¡Doctor! — Exclama un enfermero con entusiasmo — ¡Tenemos pulso!

— ¡Excelente! Revisen sus signos vitales

— Si doctor — Lo examina rápidamente con los equipos necesarios y en unos segundos tienen el diagnostico — Doctor, sus signos no son buenos… Su frecuencia cardiaca es de solamente 5 latidos por minuto, la presión sanguínea es casi nula y la temperatura es de unos peligrosos 28 grados Celsius.

— ¡Demonios! No sobrevivirá por mucho, apliquen RCP, ¡Pronto! — Se dirige rápidamente a otro paramédico — ¡Usted! Tráeme otro código rojo y una manta térmica urgente

Asiente con la cabeza y se dirige a la salida. Justo de inmediato llega el primer paramédico con el código rojo, un equipo conformado de un gran botiquín con diez unidades de sangre y un equipo de transfusión.

— ¡Doctor! Traje el código rojo como lo pidió… pero

— ¿Pero? — Espeta el doctor

— Doctor… pienso que el código rojo no va a funcionar

— ¡Que no va a funcionar! — Vuelve a espetar — ¿Y por qué lo dices?

— Bueno, es que estas tratando con seres de otra especie y la sangre que tenemos de reserva, solo es para ponis

— ¡DEMONIOS! — Exclama con mucho enfado — ¡Como se me pudo haber olvidado ese detalle! ¡Que imbécil soy! Si le aplicamos esa sangre, terminare por matarlos a los dos… ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?

— Emm, doctor… si me permite, puedo decirte… ¿Doctor?

El susodicho no le presta atención, ya que se queda ensimismado preguntándose cómo va a solucionar ese percance.

— Emm ¿Doctor?... ¡Doctor! Disculpe... ¡Doctor Lawrence Razor!

— ¿Ehhh? — Por fin el joven paramédico capta su atención — Doctor, puedo decirte una información que… creo que ayudara

— ¿Enserio? ¡Entonces dímelo!

— Veras, los dos sujetos que encontramos, no son los únicos en este lugar...

— ¿De verdad?

— Es verdad doctor, hay una joven de la misma especie que ellos, pero el capitán de la armada lo tiene custodiada

— Gracias joven, acabas de salvarle la vida a mis dos pacientes… iré a hablar con el capitán, pero antes… avísele a otro paramédico que se fue a la clínica de reservas, que ya no necesitamos el código rojo, solo los equipos de transfusión

— ¡Si doctor Lawrence!

Agradeciéndole, se despide del joven paramédico. Galopa a toda velocidad en dirección al palacio, encontrándose con el capitán de la armada que vigila a sus tropas, el artefacto y al parecer, dos prisioneros.

— ¡Capitán Nocturnal Halberd!

— ¡Doctor Lawrence! que gusto en verte ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Señor, necesito hablar con la joven que tienes en tu custodia, es urgente

— Con esa criatura, ¿Y para qué?

— Capitán, necesito hablar con ella para que me acompañe a la sala de traumas

— Bueno, básicamente ya no son de mi incumbencia… haz lo que quieras con ella…

Solo sonríe en su respuesta al ver que el capitán accedió y entra al palacio, recorre el pasillo del corredor y encuentra al lado de la pared de la misma no solo a la joven, sino también a otro joven a su lado, sentados en el suelo contra una muro y abrazándose firmemente. El doctor sonríe aún más por ese golpe de suerte.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes! — Los dos alzan la mirada un poco sorprendidos — Necesito hablar con ustedes dos

— ¿A nosotros? Está bien… — Asienten con la cabeza con un poco de incertidumbre, se levantan y se acercan al doctor, cosa que lo intimida un poco, debido al tamaño que tienen los dos, en especial al joven, que al estar al frente, solo con la altura del doctor le llega apenas a la cintura

— Muchachos, me presento, soy el doctor Lawrence Razor, estoy a cargo de los dos jóvenes heridos, ¿De casualidad los conocen?

— ¡Sí! Lo conocemos — Responde la joven un poco exaltada — Son nuestros amigos

— Y ¿Cómo se encuentran doctor? — Inquiere el joven ario

— Bueno, al joven de constitucion robusta y de pelo castaño y largo, lo están tratando mi hermano, encontramos un profunda herida en su pulmón derecho y requiere una cirugía de emergencia — Los dos asienten con total preocupación. El unicornio se aclara la garganta y prosigue — El otro joven, de constitucion mas delgada y de pelo oscuro y largo lo encontramos sin signos vitales… por suerte pudimos reanimarlo con éxito

— ¡De verdad! ¡Alan está vivo! — Exclaman los dos con rostros iluminados, y nuevas lagrimas le anegan los ojos a la joven… nuevas lágrimas de alegría

— Así es… pero él no está fuera de peligro, se encuentra en un estado casi cianótico, su otro amigo tampoco está en buenas condiciones

Los jóvenes agachan sus cabezas y se vuelven a deprimir, el doctor los interrumpe

— Por eso estoy aquí, verán… por alguna razón, ambos perdieron mucha sangre, y nuestras reservas solo tiene sangre de nuestra especie, así que por ningún motivo puedo suministrárselos…

— Pe-pero entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer? — Inquiere la joven

— Qué bueno que lo preguntas, necesito que donen su sangre para salvarles la vida a mis dos pacientes, es la única manera para poder estabilizarlos

Los dos jóvenes se miran el uno al otro con determinación, después de unos segundos, la joven, en un tono fuerte y seguro, le da su respuesta.

— Doctor, lo hare, tiene nuestro permiso

— Excelente, entonces ¡Acompáñenme a la clínica chicos!

Los tres se encaminan directamente a la clínica de traumas, al llegar se conmueven al ver a sus dos amigos conectados a varios tubos y otros equipos, el doctor inmediatamente les pregunta a su equipo y a su hermano con voz autoritaria.

— ¡Equipo! Como se encuentra los pacientes

— ¡Señor! Los estamos perdiendo, no resistirán más

— No se alarmen, aquí traigo a los donantes — Les dice con entusiasmo

— ¡Perfecto hermano! Llegaron justo a tiempo, pero tiene que pasar una evaluación antes de proseguir

— ¿Una evaluación? — Pregunta el joven

— Será rápido muchachos, solo debemos cerciorarnos de que su sangre sea la adecuada para ser transferida a los pacientes

— No se preocupe doctor — Le responde la joven con un poco de alivio — Mi sangre es O negativo, el mismo tipo que la de Alan, y la de Johan es A positivo, la misma que la de Daniel, lo sé porque los conozco hace varios años

— Mmmm… creeré en esa información muchachos — Les dice el doctor con sobriedad — Pero también necesito que la sangre este libre de enfermedades, ¿Sufren ustedes alguna anomalía médica?

— No señor, ninguna — Le vuelve a contestar la joven

— Creo que con eso será suficiente. Ahora solo debemos saber cuanta sangre quieren donar

— Doctor, si donando mi sangre salvaré la vida de Alan, entonces quiero donarla toda si es necesario

— ¡Que! — Se alarma el doctor y el joven al mismo tiempo

— ¿Estás loca Viviana? No puedes hacer eso… ¿Acaso quieres morir? — Se alarma el joven sacudiendo levemente los hombros

— Johan, déjame hacerlo, él me salvo la vida dos veces, quiero devolverle ese favor… si es necesario sacrificarme solo para que él vuelva a estar bien, así lo haré — Después de mirar a su amigo con unos ojos que reflejan determinación pura, se voltea y se dirige al doctor — Listo doctor, hagámoslo

— ¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer, muchacha? — Se sorprende al verla con mucha seguridad y seriedad, afirmando con la cabeza

— También pondré mi parte doctor — Agrega el joven — Donaré la sangre que necesita mi colega

— Me convencieron, ustedes son muy buenas personas y muy valientes también… acompáñenme entonces

El doctor Lawrence los conduce junto a las camillas en donde están sus amigos, los acuestan en otras dos enormes camillas que trajeron enseguida, y con la ayuda de los enfermeros, preparan los equipos de transfusión para la transferencia directa de sangre para los heridos. Los minutos transcurre y los jóvenes donantes empiezan a sentirse mareados y debilitados por el proceso, y los heridos empiezan a tener signos de mejora, era el momento perfecto para que los doctores realicen las operaciones necesarias.

En primer lugar, el doctor Jeff Razor, con la bata de cirugía puesta, le pidió al joven ario que se cubriera los ojos y que no mirara en ningún momento el proceso de la cirugía, sin objetar accedió y volteo su mirada solo para ver a su compañera, así que el doctor procedió a su labor, aplicando en primera instancia la anestesia general en la vía intravenosa para sedarlo por completo, luego se realiza una toracotomía… el procedimiento empezó con una incisión por parte de un escalpelo y con gran precisión abre el costado derecho de su paciente desde el esternón hasta la espalda y con una pinzas enormes entre las costillas, lo mantienen abierto para examinar el interior. Mientras que otros enfermeros de encarga de limpiar la sangre que sobresalía de la herida con compresas y otros aparatos, gracias a su magia y profesionalismo, el doctor ubica la zona de la laceración y sutura la vena pulmonar con un hechizo de regeneración, después vuelve a cerrar el costado con el mismo hechizo, culminando así su trabajo.

— Bien hecho chico — Felicita el doctor al joven donante — Gracias por tu donación, le acabas de salvar la vida a tu amigo, ahora solo hay que transferirlo al hospital general de Canterlot para que le realicen una cirugía a pulmón abierto y reparar por completos los daños

Se dirige a uno de los enfermeros y le pregunta con sobriedad.

— Equipo, necesito el diagnóstico completo de los signos vitales de los dos para culminar — El enfermero evalúa los signos y en unos momentos le dictamina

— Doctor, el paciente se encuentra por ahora estable, la presión sanguínea está subiendo hacia los niveles normales, la frecuencia cardiaca es de ahora 75 latidos por minuto, la temperatura es de 35,8 grados Celsius, y los niveles de oxígeno se estabilizan… y el donante ha hecho un buen esfuerzo en resistir la operación, donó alrededor de 1,5 litros de sangre al paciente. Sus signos son perfectos, la presión sanguínea es normal, la frecuencia cardiaca es de unos 82 latidos por minuto, y la temperatura es de 36,7 grados Celsius

— Gracias equipo, ahora dejémoslo a los dos descansar… hay que enviar un informe completo sobre todo esto

…

En el otro extremo de la sala, La joven veía con mucho alivio y conmoción como su compañero empezaba a recuperar el color de su piel y su temperatura gracias a la manta térmica, una nueva lágrima aparece por un extremo del ojo y con una sonrisa, le sujeta con firmeza la mano derecha de su amigo musitando débilmente.

— Estarás bien Alan… te salvaras… solo… aguanta…

Cada segundo transcurría y la joven se ponía cada vez más pálida y ya no podía mantenerse despierta, había donado casi la mitad de su sangre, y llegó un punto en que se puso anémica y se desmaya. Los enfermeros actúan rápidamente y empiezan a ventilarla constantemente con una bolsa ambu y le colocan una intravenosa para suministrarle un poco de adrenalina y líquidos para mantenerla alerta. El doctor Lawrence revisa sus signos y le suministra más drogas para estabilizarlo. Observa con una sonrisa que su pulso era cada vez más fuerte, la presión sanguínea empezaba a subir y la temperatura subía a unos 32 grados Celsius, en ese momento solo podía realizarle una cirugía de emergencia para detener la hemorragia en la enorme herida en la parte baja del abdomen, así que realiza el hechizo 64SE para tener un completo diagnóstico.

Por primera vez se preocupa y se alarma al ver en su interior, a pesar de encontrar una terrible laceración múltiple en la zona del íleon y el colon sigmoideo o colon pélvico con riesgo de una posible peritonitis, lo que le preocupaba, es la laceración parcial de la arteria iliaca primitiva derecha que de ahí provenía la hemorragia catastrófica, por suerte no cercenó totalmente la arteria y tampoco tocó la zona lumbar de la columna vertebral. Sin importar lo desconocido que resulto observar esa parte abdominal, el doctor con la bata puesta, procedió a abrirlo frontalmente con un escalpelo desde la base del esternón hasta la región pélvica, y examina dicha zona para encontrar la arteria cercenada mientras que dos enfermeros limpian y desinfectan las otras heridas, y al igual que su hermano, usó un hechizo de regeneración para suturar la arteria y la zona de los órganos dañados para luego terminar suturando parcialmente el abdomen, culminando así una operación que duró noventa minutos.

— Buen trabajo doctor, el paciente está ahora fuera de peligro

— No… somos un equipo, hicimos un buen trabajo y les agradezco mucho, ahora estará estable para transferirlo al hospital general, todavía necesita una cirugía completa — Murmura con un poco de cansancio, luego de limpiarse el sudor con un paño, voltea a ver a uno de sus enfermeros y le ordena — Controle los signos vitales del paciente y de la donante

— ¡Si doctor! — Después de unos momentos, tiene los resultados — El paciente está en mejores condiciones, su frecuencia cardiaca es débil pero constante, de unos 50 latidos por minuto, la presión sanguínea está un poco baja pero estará bien, la temperatura es de unos 35,2 grados Celsius y los niveles de oxígeno es de un 96 porciento

Después de dictarle el primer diagnóstico, se aclara la garganta y prosigue.

— La donante es una joven muy fuerte doctor, me sorprende que todavía resista, ya que donó un total del 45 porciento de su sangre al paciente, así que debemos vigilarla para evitar que contraiga anemia. A pesar de eso, sus signos vitales están normales… la presión sanguínea está casi normal, la frecuencia es de 80 latidos por minuto, y su temperatura es de 36,5 grados Celsius.

El doctor, con una expresión de satisfacción, se le acerca a la joven desmayada y le susurra al oído.

— Lo lograste niña, eres muy noble al arriesgar tu vida por salvar a tu amigo… te alegrara saber que se salvará a pesar de los pronósticos

Se incorpora y se quita la bata, dirigiéndose con alegría a donde está su hermano, y entre ambos, hacen chocar los cascos por su éxito.

— ¡Misión cumplida hermano! Lo logramos — Felicita su hermano mayor

— Gracias, pero aún no hemos terminado… todavía falta atender a las otras víctimas ¿Recuerdas? Estamos en una operación de rescate

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Maldita sea hermano! ¿Siempre te gusta dañarme los buenos momentos? — Lanza un pequeño suspiro — ¡Uff! Por lo menos serán más sencillos que los otros

— Menos mal, ya me estoy agotando

— Creo que será una noche larga… — Murmura el doctor Lawrence con una expresión aburrida, y luego se dirige hacia uno de los paramédicos que hace guardia en la entrada de la clínica de traumas — ¡Hey! Necesitamos transporte, tenemos que trasladar a cuatro pacientes con urgencia a la capital, necesitan ser atendidos adecuadamente ¿Entendido?

— ¡Si doctor Lawrence! — Sin perder tiempo, galopa en dirección a las tropas de rescate, momentos después vuelve con la noticia — ¡Doctor! En cinco minutos estarán aquí

— ¡Perfecto!

* * *

><p><em>Fue una larga y tortuosa noche, la guardia real de la princesa de la noche desempeñaban sus roles de manera profesional y sin detenerse, en especial la tropa principal comandada directamente por el capitán, que gracias a sus instintos e intuición descubrió junto con su equipo los pasadizos secretos y por ende, rescata a los últimos ponis encerrados. Para cuando eran las 6:00 am, la misión se había concretado con total éxito.<em>

_El capitán de la armada supervisaba las últimas tropas desde su bunker, mientras completaba el informe de todo lo ocurrido:_

"_Informe completo de la misión Recuperación y Protección_

_Lugar: El imperio de cristal, norte de Equestria_

_Hora: 6:15 am_

_Fecha: 21 de agosto_

_Soberana regente del oscuro ocaso y de la noche_

_Me complace anunciarle que la misión encargada, Recuperación y protección, se ha cumplido con total éxito, El imperio de cristal ha sido liberado de las garras de nuestro objetivo a eliminar, el rey Sombra._

_Nuestras tropas llegaron a las fronteras del lugar de encuentro el 20 de agosto de nuestra actual era, aproximadamente a las 9:42 pm. E inmediatamente desempeñamos nuestras misiones correspondidas y la llevamos a cabo durante casi nueve horas hasta culminar._

_En primer lugar, me complace anunciar con regocijo que nuestro objetivo y amenaza principal, el rey Sombra fue hallado muerto justo al pie del trono, alrededor de las 9:00 pm, los reportes médicos y forenses indican que fue brutalmente asesinado con un objeto corto punzante en múltiples secciones del cuerpo, recibiendo un aproximado de más de 40 puñaladas en las regiones del hocico, cuello, pecho, lomo y abdomen, causándole múltiples hemorragias internas y externas de carácter catastróficos, además de la pérdida total de su cuerno, que según se cree, fue con ese mismo objeto que se perpetró el brutal acto. También me complace mucho anunciar que los objetivos principales a rescatar, los nobles príncipes y las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, se encuentran bien y fuera de peligro. Según los reportes finales indican que el perpetrador los había puesto en cautiverio durante todo su periodo de gobierno, condenados a perecer; fueron hallados con serios indicios de desnutrición avanzada y deshidratación. También los reportes médicos datan que los encontraron con anemia, también con síntomas de infecciones estomacales y urinarias, a la vez de diarreas severas y un serio caso de pañalitis en las regiones genitales._

_Tal como lo habías predicho junto con tu hermana la princesa soberana del amanecer y del sol, la desaparición repentina del escudo, solo indicaba una fuerte presencia de un ser desconocido y oscuro dentro de la ciudad. En efecto encontramos apenas allanamos el palacio no solo a uno, sino a cuatro de ellos, según nuestros reportes, es una criatura con inteligencia que no aparece en nuestros registros taxonómicos. Son criaturas bípedas de aspecto similar a un primate carente de pelaje excepto en la cabeza; la altura promedia en un rango de 1,60 metros y 1,90 metros; edades desconocidas; cabezas dolicocéfalas desde la parte frontal de un tamaño a un octavo en proporción a su cuerpo, rostros de forma ovalada tendiendo a triangulares, que carecen de hocico alguno, en vez de ello, poseen un apéndice recto, corto y estrecho en donde se encuentran los orificios nasales ubicado en el centro del rostro y una boca alargada y delineada justo debajo, ojos pequeños y de aspecto almendrado ubicado en la parte superior y orejas de aspecto redondeados ubicados en la parte lateral de la cabeza y cuellos relativamente cortos; su morfología es variada, dos de ellos es atlética los otros dos es asténica; no poseen cascos, en lugar de ellos, poseen unas extremidades de aspecto extraño, que según nuestros reportes, nuestros vecinos los minotauros también posee y que los llaman manos; y al igual que nosotros, portan trajes y prendas que cubren la mayor parte de su cuerpo._

_De las cuatro criaturas halladas junto con nuestras hermanas ponis y a nuestro rival, dos de ellas se encontraban en un estado crítico similar al del rey Sombra, se cree que ellos fueron los que lucharon contra el rey unicornio hasta matarlo, pero a diferencia del susodicho, ellos fueron atendidos urgentemente por las tropas de médicos de emergencias y pudieron salvarlos. Actualmente, junto con los ponis a rescatar, más otras decenas de heridos que más tarde reportaré, las cuatro criaturas fueron trasladadas al hospital general para ser atendidos adecuadamente. La princesa de cristal opinó acerca de ellas, alegando que son buenas personas y que fueron rescatados por ellas, respaldadas también por las demás ponis, llamándolos héroes, así que mientras estén en recuperación en el hospital, necesitare su autorización y consentimiento para mantener una vigilancia constante hasta que les den de alta._

_Para concluir su alteza, los reportes finales por parte de las tropas de rescate, determinaron un censo de una lamentable baja de más de 243 víctimas, resultado de las explosiones de cristal por parte del rey unicornio. Para tratar de reparar las bajas, las familias perjudicadas les indemnizaremos económicamente para minimizar las perdidas._

_El censo también determinó una cantidad considerable de más de 1265 heridos, resultado de la misma causa previa, afortunadamente el equipo médico los atendió sin cesar y pudieron dar de alta a más de 1150 ponis civiles, y los restantes fueron transferidos al hospital general de la capital dada la gravedad de sus heridas._

_También se reportaron serios daños a las edificaciones de la ciudad, registrando la destrucción del 39% de la infraestructura de toda la panorámica de la ciudad. Afortunadamente gracias a la información de uno de los civiles presentes, existe un artefacto llamado corazón de cristal, según la informante, tiene una magia bastante poderosa, lo suficiente para reparar los daños presentes y a la vez, devolver al imperio todo su esplendor, también dice que toda Equestria volverá a la normalidad si el artefacto es activado por parte de todos sus habitantes. Por alguna razón creo en sus palabras, así que pretendo convocar al día siguiente a todos los ponis civiles en la plazoleta principal, para que activen la reliquia, solo espero que funcione._

_Con esto culmino el informe de nuestra misión, agradezco a mis tropas por desempeñar sus papeles de manera profesional y sin sufrir ni un contratiempo._

_Atentamente: Nocturnal Halberd – Capitán de la guardia real de la noche"_

…

_(Música de fondo: Wine from Tears – Thy Serpent)_

_Después de terminar su informe, llama a un mensajero para enviarlo con rapidez a su destino, mientras sale de su bunker para seguir supervisando a sus tropas, que se quedaron en el imperio para ayudar a los civiles damnificados._

_Tal como lo prometió, al día siguiente convocó una reunión, en donde iban a estar en la plazoleta, todos los ponis de cristal que fueron dados de alta y los que aún están ilesos. Gracias a unas palabras de aliento de una de las ponis residentes, entre todos activaron la preciada reliquia y todo su poder contenido primero iluminando el suelo debajo de ellos con una luz celeste y finalmente cubriendo mágicamente la ciudad en un esfera traslucida embelleciéndolo y reestableciéndolo. Al mismo tiempo, todos los ponis presentes sufrieron esa transformación peculiar a cristales, incluido las tropas y el capitán, este último se sintió un poco avergonzado por el radical cambio, ya que opinó que se veía un poco afeminado, obviamente sus tropas solo respondieron entre risotadas._

_Gracias al corazón de cristal, toda Equestria fue devuelta a la normalidad y a la vez fue embellecida, todo el odio y el temor que se cernía sobre el principado y sobre todos los habitantes, desapareció dejando pasar nuevamente la armonía, la esperanza y el amor que se vieron reflejados en una traslucida y mágicamente espectral aurora que brota desde la cima del palacio como una fuente y que fluye por todos los rincones de Equestria. Por primera vez, todos sus habitantes salen de sus escondites y sonríen mirando el hermoso cielo, agradeciendo a las princesas por una nueva oportunidad de ver un nuevo y grandioso día. Al mismo tiempo las princesas se asoman por el balcón, contemplando la belleza de su tierra que alguna vez creyeron perder, pero sus rostros no reflejan felicidad, sino angustia y un poco de miedo… el informe del capitán que hace poco leyeron trajo consigo mucha incertidumbre y a la vez un horror indecible, la información dada de las criaturas desconocidas fue demasiado gráfica por lo cual, trajo consigo recuerdos de un espantoso pasado. Solo les queda aferrarse a unas vagas esperanzas, de que esa descripción detallada, esté completamente errada, o que al menos sea una asustadiza casualidad._

_En el hospital general de Canterlot, Los doctores residentes del lugar se enteraron del anuncio de la llegada de los cuatro humanos y como buenos profesionales, se prepararon para recibirlos. Apenas llegaron, les dieron prioridad a los dos lesionados, y rápidamente fueron transferidos al quirófano para ser intervenidos… después de una batalla de ocho a diez horas, las cirugías culminan con los dos sujetos fuera de peligro y a salvo, pero desafortunadamente tuvieron que inducirlos en un estado comatoso, dejándolos reposar y recuperarse en la sala de cuidados intensivos. Los otros dos jóvenes que donaron su sangre simplemente fueron internados para su reposo. El joven ario permaneció solamente un día antes de darle de alta, justo al salir del hospital, confuso y en pánico se preguntaba a donde podía ir, o donde podía quedarse, no tenía idea de adonde dirigirse y menos tenía dinero para hospedarse y esperar a que salgan sus amigos, en ese momento el capitán de la armada nocturna lo estaba esperando justo en la entrada, y por órdenes de las princesas, fue escoltado. Lo mismo ocurrió con la joven, que duró alrededor de una semana en reposo ya que tuvo una complicación en su recuperación, sufriendo una grave anemia, afortunadamente los doctores la trataron debidamente hasta erradicar su enfermedad. Solo quedaban en el hospital los dos últimos jóvenes, en estado de coma y conectados a numerosos aparatos apenas con los signos vitales estables. Muchos doctores pronosticaron que no sobrevivirían por más de una semana. Transcurría los días y no mostraban signos de mejoría alguna, incluso algunos pensaban un poco despectivos que, tal vez se quedarían en ese estado vegetativo por el resto de lo que quedaba de sus vidas._

_Los nobles príncipes y las portadoras de los elementos también fueron atendidos, recibiendo tratamientos contra las enfermedades que adquirieron en cautiverio, tratamientos nutricionales e hídricos y por último, atención médica psicológica, permanecieron alrededor de tres a cinco días internadas. Para cuando les dieron de alta a horas de la noche, por fin podían volver a sus tan anhelados hogares y pasar sus próximos días lo mejor posible para tratar de olvidar la horrida experiencia que casi las mata._

_Para los nobles ponis, ósea, la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza y el capitán de la armada de Celestia y príncipe Shining Armor, después de ser tratados y atendidos con prioridad en el hospital en especial este último, que recibió terapia para reparar fisuras múltiples en su mandíbula inferior, volvieron a su nuevo hogar que es El Imperio de cristal, y al llegar, todos los ponis de cristal los recibieron muy fervientemente, organizando una celebración de bienvenida para los nuevos soberanos._

_Justo después de salir del hospital, las portadoras de los elementos arribaron el ferrocarril de inmediato a su hogar en Ponyville y para cuando llegaron, se despidieron y se separaron, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos hogares:_

_La pony granjera, apenas tocó la entrada de su hogar en Sweet Apple Acres, sus hermanos y su abuela la recibieron cálidamente y con lágrimas de alegría, al estar afuera durante más de un mes, todos sufrieron su ausencia. Durante el ya denominado por todo el principado "Mes negro" gran parte de los campos de manzanas quedaron devastados debido a la oscura magia del rey unicornio y debido a eso, los tres miembros de la familia se vieron perjudicados económicamente y no pudieron darle una buena bienvenida, pero sin importar esas dificultades, la pony saca a su familia adelante durante las semanas venideras._

_La pony elegante y refinada llegó tan rápido como pudo a su hogar y establecimiento La Boutique Carrousel, y al igual como cualquier pony que ha estado ausente durante un buen tiempo, fue recibida con extrema felicidad no solamente por su pequeña hermana que la ha estado extrañando todos los días, sino también por sus padres, que apenas se enteraron de la noticia, vinieron a hospedarse durante todo ese tiempo, apenas manteniendo a flote el negocio de la moda. Obviamente celebraron su llegada con una sofisticada fiesta de bienvenida._

_El señor Cake, la señora Cake e hijos, recibieron a la pony fiestera con mucha alegría y nostalgia, realmente sufrieron la ausencia de tan especial e hiperactiva pony que ha estado trabajando con ellos durante años y al igual que todos los residentes de la ciudad, le organizaron al día siguiente una gran fiesta de reencuentro en su hogar Sugarcube Corner, pero después de eso, quiso estar un momento sola, dirigiéndose a su habitación y le dedico un poco de tiempo para escribir una carta a su familia que vivían lejos, que estaba bien y no se preocuparan por ella._

_A diferencia de las tres anteriores, las pegasos no tuvieron una bienvenida tan cálida ni tan emotiva, debido a que sus familias vivían muy lejos y a la vez, no eran tan unidas como para siquiera preocuparse por ellas. En cambio, las dos pegasos acordaron en pasar la noche juntas para no sentir la fría soledad. Apenas llegaron a la casa de campo, ambas fueron bien recibidas por una gran variedad de animales silvestres, mascotas de la tímida pegaso, y además también fueron recibidas por una pequeña pegaso de pelaje color anaranjado y melena y cola color magenta, que inmediatamente corrió a abrazar con fuerza a la pegaso acróbata, después de eso, pasaron la noche entre risas y alegrías con sus curiosas y peculiares amistades._

_Finalmente, la pony hechicera y erudita, junto con el pequeño bebe dragón asistente que estuvo a su lado en todo momento, inclusive visitándola todos los días durante la estadía en el hospital, solo anduvieron tranquilamente por las solitarias calles, ansiosos de poder llegar a su casa, por supuesto no querían una bienvenida ni nada similar, no por ahora, solo querían llegar rápido e inmediatamente descansar. Justo al traspasar la puerta de la entrada, su querida mascota fue el único en recibirlos de modo onomatopéyico y ferviente, a pesar de su ausencia, el pequeño búho pudo arreglárselas solo, así que no le afecto mucho la soledad del hogar. A diferencia de sus otras amigas, la unicornio de color lavanda traía consigo una alforja desde la capital, y cuyo contenido que recuperó antes de abandonar el imperio. Después de llegar, ambos fueron directo a sus camas, o en el caso del pequeño dragón, cesta, pero el contenido de la alforja perturba los pensamientos de la unicornio, se ladea y la observa durante unos minutos, sentía la curiosidad de conocer dicho objeto a profundidad, así que se levanta de su cama y levanta la alforja con su magia y a la vez, saca lo que parece ser una chaqueta negra rasgada casi por toda la mitad, sucia y mojada… Justo antes de que el equipo de paramédicos trasladase a las portadoras de los elementos a los carruajes directo a la capital, ella divisó muy a lo lejos esa curiosa prenda siendo arrastrada por el viento en un rincón de una de las casas y siendo empapada por la lluvia, con mucho esfuerzo y a la vez con mucha discreción, levitó la prenda con su magia y la ocultó durante todo ese tiempo… La observó durante varios minutos, y atraída por su tamaño y textura, le recordaba por alguna razón al sujeto que la salvo más de una vez y que ademas sacrificó su vida por protegerla. Eso la colocaba nuevamente en un estado melancólico, no pudiendo borrar al joven de su cabeza, unas lágrimas vuelven a anegar sus ojos, y con la culpa atormentándola constantemente, llora en silencio hundiendo su rostro en su almohada, queriendo desde lo mas profundo de su ser, remediar esa situación si existía un modo de hacerlo… llora junto con esa chaqueta hasta quedar profundamente dormida._

_Las semanas transcurren y al parecer todo ha vuelto como estaba antes, las portadoras de los elementos vuelven a vivir plácidamente, con sus típicas rutinas, aparte, muchas cosas y muchos eventos pasaron en el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville, tales como el incidente de las Pinkie Pies, el duelo de magia, la reunión anual de la familia Apple, la sede de los juegos de Equestria, la rehabilitación del señor del caos y por último y más importante, la transformación de la unicornio lavanda a princesa. A pesar de que esas cosas ocurrieran de manera natural, entretenida y jocosa, la incertidumbre de los cuatro sujetos siempre estaba en lo recóndito de sus pensamientos, a veces creían que quizás fue un alocado y dramático sueño, pero la prenda que rescató la ahora alicornio de color lavanda, le hacía caer en cuenta de lo que sucedió en el imperio de cristal, fue muy real._

_Un dia, en una estrellada noche de octubre, de manera extrañamente casual, las seis amigas ponis se asomaban por los balcones de sus hogares, y mirando hacia el hermoso y oscuro cielo que se cernía alrededor y por todo su firmamento, se preguntaban a sí mismas casí inexpresivas… ¿Qué habrá sido de esos extraños seres?... ¿En dónde habrán ido?... ¿Qué estarán haciendo en estos momentos?..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien, este es el prólogo mas largo que he hecho, y como había dicho previamente, mi redacción cambió un poco, cosa que tuve que volver a tomar referencia de uno que otro usuario de esta pagina.<strong>  
><em>

_**Hay una usuaria, cuya redacción y calidad de narrativa tomé de referencia e indirectamente me ayudó, así que de todas maneras, le agradezco a la usuaria Pegasister Lucy (No sé si me estas leyendo, si es así, te mando un saludo)  
><strong>_

**_También les advierto que me voy a tardar mas de lo normal en actualizar los capítulos, así que tenganme un poco de paciencia, créanme vale la pena esperar._**

**_Nos leemos pronto._**


	10. El Despertar

...

…

…_¿Qué es esto?... ¿Qué es este obscuro lugar?... ¿No sé dónde carajos estoy?… ¿Dónde están?… ¿Dónde están todos?..._

…_No sé con exactitud que es este sitio, parece… parece ser un desierto… un desierto frio y oscuro… y no veo otra cosa más que nieve… esta nieve roja y húmeda que me rodea, tiene un aspecto sanguinolento al igual que todo este maldito ambiente que tiene una tonalidad rojiza y se siente un aire de putrefacción y muerte a todos lados… cada segundo que paso aquí, siento que la claustrofobia va a consumir mi cordura… no quiero estar más aquí… quiero irme de aquí…_

…_Empiezo a correr… corro y corro sin cesar, pero no importa que tan rápido lo haga o en donde me dirija, este desolador entorno no parece cambiar… ni siquiera siento que me estoy moviendo… este lugar da mucho miedo… mi respiración se agita, empiezo a sudar frio y mis manos no dejan de temblar… esto parece ser el maldito infierno…_

…_Por lo que sé y lo que leí, la descripción del infierno según Dante Alighieri en su grandiosa obra "La Divina Comedia", explica que para cada mala persona se merece en vida, el eterno castigo que le corresponde, por la paga de todos sus actos y pecados… una sección o círculo del infierno para la persona ideal… si eso es verdad… creo que este lugar es desconocido pero perfecto para mi tormento, quizás es similar al noveno circulo… es frio, vacío y muy solitario… tal como yo lo soy y tal como fue mi vida… en estas circunstancias, solo… solo puedo acurrucarme, abrazarme con firmeza, y cerrar fuertemente mis ojos mientras jadeo por el frio producto de la ventisca del lugar, queriendo soportar y tratar de sobrellevar toda esta mierda… _

…

… _¡Hey huevón! ¡Llegas tarde para el ensayo!..._

…

…_Levanto la mirada muy sorprendido, porque me pareció escuchar una voz conocida… esa voz, creo que es del idiota de Daniel pero… ¿Dónde está?, no lo veo por ningún lado, observo a mí alrededor pero es inútil… creo que estoy alucinando o algo así… simplemente vuelvo a agachar la mirada y tratar de ignorar esa molesta voz…_

…

… _¡Hey colega! Tengo algunos riffs nuevos para agregarla a nuestra canción, ¿Qué opinas?…_

… _¡Alan! Quiero que me acompañes al centro, vi unos hermosos zapatos de tacón en el almacén y hoy están de oferta, ¿Vamos?_

…

…_Vuelvo a levantar la mirada y a ver de un lado a otro… esas dos voces, me parecen que son… Johan y Viviana… pero al igual que Daniel, no los veo por ningún lado… las alucinaciones vuelven a atormentarme y martillean mi cabeza constantemente… trato de taparme los oídos lo más fuerte posible, pero todo esto es inútil… las voces se hacen más fuertes cuando trato de ignorarlos… me están enloqueciendo… ¡Quiero que se detengan!… ¡Ya no más! ¡Ya no soporto más!..._

…

…_¡Estaré ansiosa de poder oírte Alan! …_

…

…_¡No puede ser!... Esa voz… ¿Angie?... De la conmoción levanto otra vez la mirada y a diferencia de las veces anteriores, logro ver a lo lejos una silueta conocida… estoy seguro de que esto no es una alucinación, la estoy viendo perfectamente… ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? No lo entiendo, solo está allí enfrente mío, mirándome con su usual y tímido semblante y una leve sonrisa, también se ve extraordinariamente hermosa en comparación a mi desaliñada apariencia... el peinado recogido al estilo antiguo y con un flequillo que le cubre parte de su frente, le acentúa su hermosa cara y también lleva consigo un corto y lindo vestido casual color azul floral, una blusa corta del mismo color y un lazo naranja en las caderas… así que para saciar mi curiosidad, me levanto y me le acerco para comprobar que no es otra de esas aberraciones espectrales producidas por mí ya jodida mente… pero al hacerlo, ella solo retrocede dando pequeños saltos, pero a la vez me llama con dedo índice y me sonríe… no sé qué querrá, pero de todas maneras y por alguna razón, me siento tentado a seguirla…_

…_La persigo durante un buen rato, queriendo alcanzarla y poder saciar algunas de mis dudas, pero ella continúa alejándose a pasos ligeros y atrayéndome hacia un rumbo desconocido… de pronto ella deja de retroceder, solo para dar media vuelta y emprender su trote mientras empezaba a reírse jovialmente, cosa que me puso más atento y al igual que ella, emprendo mi trote para no perderla de vista… noto que a mi alrededor, el entorno empieza a modificarse minuto a minuto; la nieve ensangrentada se adelgaza hasta desaparecer, quedando solo la arena seca, clara y estéril; a la vez que brotan de la misma, unas estalactitas de cristal traslucido y negro, de un aspecto muy familiar… cuando las veo, me pongo bastante nervioso, ya que unos recuerdos turban mi calma… recuerdo esa ciudad, esa maldita ciudad hecha de cristal y cuyos habitantes, que eran nada menos que unos equinos enanos parlantes, que estaban siendo esclavizados por ese maldito unicornio…_

__(Música de fondo: Color of Coma – Gallhammer)__

…_De repente, ella detiene su trote y calla sus risas, al mismo tiempo el sonido del frío ambiente también se detiene, dejándome solo con un sepulcral silencio que me ensordece… no se la razón, pero la situación ahora se volvió tétrica y perturbadora, al observarla estando de pie y al parecer cabizbaja, un horrendo escalofrió recorre mi espalda y mis piernas… por un lado, este sentimiento me obliga a querer escapar y alejarme de ella lo más posible, pero por otro lado, el temor de estar otra vez solo no me deja abandónala, así que trago un poco de saliva reuniendo un poco de valor… me le acerco con precaución hasta estar justo detrás de ella y titubeante, apoyo mi mano sobre su hombro, al ver que no se inmuta para nada, suelto un suspiro y la hago dar media vuelta para poder verla… su rostro… ese rostro… jamás había sentido tanta desesperación por ver algo tan espantoso, tanto es así que caigo sentado, siendo presa del pánico… ese rostro no es de ella, está… está demacrada, lacerada y necrotizada… no posee labios ni lengua, solo muestra un macabro intento de sonrisa con esa expuesta dentadura… en lugar de sus usuales y preciosos ojos color verde claro, solo están unos endemoniados ojos totalmente negros y carentes de iris, en su lugar, refleja un vacío impenetrable y una profunda tristeza… apenas me ve, unas lágrimas tan negras como la tinta brotan y humedecen esos horribles ojos y ruedan por sus laceradas mejillas hasta llegar por su mentón y luego caen… después de esos tortuosos segundos, abre su mandíbula y lanza un espantoso y chirriante grito que corta abruptamente con el silencio e inunda mis oídos, en ese momento, no pude evitar gritar y aterrarme, pensando quizás en las peores atrocidades que mi mente podía maquinar, la expresión de ese espectro indicaba que podía… no sé, tal vez… asesinarme de la peor forma, violar mi cuerpo, devorar mi carne, chupar mis tripas y beber mi medula y mi sangre … y no necesariamente en todo ese orden… _

…_Pero en un segundo ella desaparece, dejando solo una polvorienta estela negra que no se disipa con facilidad… aún sigo consternado y juro que a punto de llorar… no sé qué hacer ahora, no sé si seguir atormentado y sufriendo en el suelo o levantarme y continuar mi camino… aunque es ridículo pensar en un rumbo sobre este infierno… después de inhalar y exhalar fuertemente durante unos minutos para recobrar la poca serenidad que me queda, simplemente me incorporo y ventilo con mis brazos la polvorienta estela, queriendo lo más posible olvidarme de ese esperpento y todo lo que tenga que ver con él o ella… luego de disiparla, observo en toda su lejanía un objeto… más bien una enorme edificación… una edificación malditamente familiar, la verdad, quedo muy azorado con respecto a lo que veo… ¿Qué hace ese maldito palacio negro en este lugar? ¿Y por qué esta aquí? ¿Acaso forma parte de mi castigo?... por obvias razones, tengo un mal augurio sobre esto… ya sea por la experiencia que tuve en esa desastrosa pelea que llevé a cabo en ese lugar, o porque quizás logro oír a lo lejos algunos agónicos y monstruosos gritos que provienen del mismo…_

…_Odio ser un cobarde sobre este tipo de cosas, pero tomaré la decisión más prudente… daré media vuelta y me alejaré del palacio, solo espero no volver a verlo jamás… _

…_Emprendo mi retirada dando azarosos pasos pero me detengo al observar una de las cosas más extrañas y a la vez, más frustrantes que he visto… no sé cómo describir esto pero… lo que me pareció estar en una enorme estepa, ahora ya no existe… solo veo un enorme vacío negro que me hace sentir pequeño ante su presencia… la obscuridad en ella es profunda y no creo estar precisamente en el exterior, más bien parece que fui devorado por algo inmenso, algo así como por un monstruoso dios de tipo Lovecraftiano y lo único que puedo estar seguro, es que estoy en un único, pequeño y al parecer flotante fragmento de tierra en el que, por desgracia esta también el palacio negro, justo en su centro… sería fácil decir que solo pasaría mi eternidad en el borde de este pedazo de tierra, soportando mi desgracia, pero antes de siquiera pensar en ello, una fuerte ventisca de origen desconocida sopla con fuerza, estremeciendo el lugar en donde estoy, y antes de que pudiera arrojarme hacia el infinito vacío, me veo en la penosa y forzosa necesidad de refugiarme… Odio hacer esto pero no me queda de otra que entrar al palacio…_

…_Me ubico al frente de la enorme puerta principal y suelto un suspiro para liberar un poco de tensión… pero apenas toco la madera, una fuerza que proviene del interior de la edificación se apodera de mi cuerpo y me obliga a entrar con brusquedad, destrozando la entrada y me lleva hacia un lugar que no conozco, hasta dejarme al pie de un largo y tétrico pasillo, cuya entrada a ella está levemente iluminada por una antorcha… me pareció muy raro y aterrador el hecho de que algo sobrenatural y omnipotente se manifieste en el interior de este palacio y que controle mi cuerpo en contra de mi voluntad, solo espero que no vuelva a ocurrir… pero de todas maneras, este lugar turba la pizca de calma que me queda y para agregar, no puedo dilucidar en donde termina este pasillo o hacia donde me llevará… agarro la antorcha de la pared lateral y recorro el camino con suma cautela y con mucha alerta … en estos momentos ya no puedo controlar mi coordinación de mis manos y mis rodillas debido a la enorme inquietud que me causa … oficialmente estoy asustado… tengo mucho miedo… miedo de cualquier horror que pueda aparecer entre la terrible oscuridad del pasillo y mi único consuelo es el objeto que tengo a la mano y que ilumina mi sendero… aunque no lo mencione por medio de mis palabras, me alegra mucho encontrarla y tenerla aquí conmigo… su luz me ofrece alivio y da cobijo a mi pobre espíritu… si es que no ha muerto todavía… _

…_A medida que avanzo, logro captar a lo lejos algunos lamentos, llantos y gritos, cosa que me hace pensar en retroceder, pero como ya estoy enceguecido por el miedo, no tengo otro camino y creo que de todas maneras ya estoy condenado… logro ver lo que parece ser una puerta lateral, y por alguna razón, esa puerta me está llamando y suplicando que la abra, pero al intentar hacerlo con titubeo, una fuerte brisa desconocida la abre de golpe, revelando ante mis ojos el primer horror que hay tras de ella…_

…_Veo a muchos grupos de ponis multicolores siendo vigilados y amenazados por un escuadrón de sombras traslucidas y que poseen una brillante y feroz mirada rojas, esas pobres criaturas tiemblan y lloran, mientras que tienen atados en sus cascos delanteros una especie de navajas curvas y muy afiladas. Las sombras amenazan a varios de ellos con ferocidad y solo acceden con mucho llanto y resignación mientras que extiende unos de sus cascos con el arma lista… ¿Qué pretenderán hacer con esas cosas?... la respuesta ante mi duda se contesta por si misma al ver lo que pasa… lanzando gritos desesperados, los ponis en simultaneo se apuñalan a su mismos con esas armas justo en sus abdómenes y se lo abren lateralmente con gran agonía… mientras que algunos se desvanecen por el dolor y por las heridas y otros simplemente continúan gritando, estos con ambos cascos se sacan sus entrañas y en un acto de salvajismo absoluto, los mastica y los devora con total asco… los demás grupos de ponis pronto hicieron lo mismo en contra de su voluntad, ya sea abriéndose el abdomen con las navajas en múltiples direcciones; otros se extirpaban con mucha furia los intestinos, el corazón, el hígado y el estómago, para luego masticarlos y tragárselos mientras se iban al suelo por el terrible sufrimiento; algunos hasta se abrían el torso y se arrancaban sus costillas, mientras que sus sanguinolentas entrañas se escurrían por fuera… no podía seguir viendo más esos actos de autocanibalismo tan brutal y como pude, hui de la tortuosa habitación y continúe mi andar por el pasillo… a pesar de estar lejos de allá, continuaba oyendo esos tormentosos gritos y llantos que me desesperaban…_

…_Varios minutos pasan, y por ahora nada extraño por sobre los límites normales de este palacio sucedía, hasta que en un punto, divisé a pocos metros otra puerta… por un lado, quería ignorar esa puerta para evitar presenciar otro espantoso acontecimiento, pero la curiosidad me enervaba, y me incitaba a ver lo que hay dentro de ella… así que inhalo muy fuerte y abro la puerta de madera de un solo golpe, para revelar ante mi presencia lo que parece ser, el segundo horror…_

…_La habitación estaba en la penumbra total, solo se sentía las emanaciones pestilentes de numerosos cadáveres que no podía lograr a ver… cuando quise dar el primer paso para explorar la recamara, al extremo central de la misma se encendieron de la nada unas siete antorchas, revelando debajo de ellas cinco enormes altares pétreos y ensangrentados, a su vez, siete sombras idénticas como en la primera habitación, hacían guardia… luego, en el extremo izquierdo de la habitación, más antorchas se prenden al igual que las otras, mostrando así a otro grupo de ponis sollozantes… esta vez, son ponis hembras encadenada y al verlas con más detalle, todas están embarazadas… una octava sombra aparece detrás de ellas y agarra con firmeza las cadenas que sujetan sus yugos y las jala consigo hasta los altares, las demás sombras se aproximan y despedazan las cadenas de las primeras cinco ponis, por desgracia para ellas, lo hicieron solo para poder atarlas de sus patas en las esquinas de los altares… a pesar de las suplicas y llantos de las criaturas, las sombras no se inmutaban por eso y proseguían a hacer su tarea… el acto de brutalidad extrema que estoy presenciando, es inclusive peor que el de la habitación anterior… las sombras empezaron a desollar a las ponis con sus filosas garras de manera muy lenta y perversa, los terribles gritos agónicos no se hicieron esperar, y anegan mis oídos logrando estremecerme… después de desollarlas, las sombras prosiguieron a despedazar su vital carne y a destriparlas hasta dejarlas con solo los huesos. La sangre de estas ponis inocentes se esparramaban por fuera de los altares y encharcaban el suelo, después ellas veían antes de desfallecer, como les extirpaban el aun latiente corazón… por ultimo las sombras sacan lo que más aman por sobre todas las cosas… los malparidos fetos prematuros, que rápidamente los sujetan de una de sus patas traseras, los alzan hasta lo más alto y con sus garras los eviscera, segando así sus paupérrimas vidas antes de siquiera empezar a vivirlas… justo después de esto, en el extremo derecho de la habitación se iluminó sorpresivamente, evidenciando la cosa más putamente grafica que jamás había visto en mucho tiempo… en ese extremo, yacían colgadas de sus propias entrañas una gran cantidad de fetos en un avanzado estado de descomposición, muchos de ellos colgados de sus patas delanteras, dejándolos en una pose crucificada; otros colgados de sus cuellos y otros de sus propio torso, también cabe destacar que varios de ellos están mutilados y otros solo carecen de cabeza alguna… lo último que vio mis ojos antes de abandonar la habitación despavorido, fue como las sombras colgaban a sus nuevos y frescos fetos de las recién sacadas entrañas y los ataban al techo, aumentando el número de su basta y mórbida colección…_

…_Mi mente ahora está embotada de tanta carnicería y atrocidad junta, y creo que no me sorprendería si me desmayara en estos momentos… es raramente irónico que alguien que escuche con frecuencia Death Metal como yo, esté absorto con presenciar con todo lo que he visto… apuesto que si el mismísimo Chris Barnes o Glen Benton presenciara esto, estarían malparidamente excitados por encontrar material de referencia para su música… pero bueno, será mejor continuar con mi camino, por lo menos mis pensamientos me distraen de esta excentricidad macabra …_

…_Después de otros varios minutos, y ensimismándome en mi propia voz interior para relajarme… me topo con una tercera puerta lateral… solo se me ocurre echar otro vistazo, ya que prácticamente lo he visto de todo… ¿Qué sorpresa me depara ahora tras la madera de esta puerta?... por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió levemente ante mi duda y también ante el miedo interior, creyendo superar esa etapa… y como siempre, una fuerte brisa abre de golpe la puerta apenas la toco, revelando el tercer horror detrás de la susodicha…_

… _La habitación se ilumina rápidamente por numerosas antorchas ubicadas alrededor, esta vez la llama que emana de ellas es totalmente rojiza, inundando la recamara de esa misma tonalidad… en comparación con las otras habitaciones, que de por sí son gráfica y literalmente espantosas, este a cambio, está a un nivel totalmente diferente… un nivel de proporciones demoniacas y mefistofélicas… estoy en presencia de una asquerosa orgia sangrienta de toda índole… el lugar esta atestado de toda clase de ponis y sombras realizando las depravaciones más obscenas que jamás se me habrían ocurrido… hasta potrillos están involucrados en esto… en una esquina, ponis hembras obligadas a practicar en contra de su voluntad la coprofagia y siendo azotadas por una sombra que sostiene una fusta llena de púas, provocando que al golpearlas, se genere heridas profundas y a su vez, se mezcla con sus excrementos, le surgen severas y purulentas infecciones… en otro rincón, sementales siendo brutalmente violados por más sombras, mientras que estas mismas, despedazan sus lomos con sus garras hasta dejarlos con la carne viva y latiente expuesta… en su reacción, las victimas gritan y hacen un pobre intento de patearlos con sus patas traseras, pero por desgracia son fácilmente sometidos y para que se aseguren de que no se muevan, las perpetradoras perforan las patas con enormes ganchos y los entierran en el suelo, y ya para culminar su homosexual acto después de la violación, eyaculan su lasciva sangre, arriman sus rostros a los traseros y arrancan con sus filosos dientes la piel de la cavidad aflorada y penetrada de sus víctimas y chupan la sangre que emana de ellas… en el extremo central, más ponis hembras atadas de sus cascos delanteros con cadenas, realizan felaciones mientras que son sodomizadas de manera terrible y lamentable con múltiples elementos pérfidos, tales como ganchos para carne, navajas, peras de acero que se usaban en la oscura época de la inquisición, sierras alargadas y dentadas que terminaban por desgarrar el interior de todo su ser, hasta desangrarlas… y por último, la cosa más atroz y deleznable que mis ojos y mi pobre psiquis puede soportar… ver a esos misérrimos potrillos junto con esas malditas sombras que perpetran los actos anteriormente mencionados, en una horrida faena de contenido pederasta, actos emetofilicos, tortura en base a la sodomía, destrucción y mutilación de miembros genitales y extremidades y para sellar su destino, el asesinato… verlo, me hace sentir como si estuviera involucrado y encarnizado en una grabación snuff … ese es mi limite, fue un grave error abrir esa puerta… y pensar que podría soportarlo un poco más… pero los llantos y gritos desgarradores de los pequeños taladran mis oídos y logran tocar lo que no sabía que tenía… mi espíritu… en ese momento grito y me quiebro ante eso… cierro la puerta con desesperación, suelto la antorcha y me acurruco en el suelo para no dejar de llorar…_

…_No sé por qué lo hago, a pesar de no pertenecer a esa especie, me conmociono de todas formas…quizás es porque no son humanos, porque si así lo fueran, tal vez no me perjudicaría lo suficiente... de por sí, poco me importaría, independientemente de lo sucio y patético de la situación…_

…_La impactante vista no cesa mi tormento… son solo unos potrillos… unos niños… ¿Cómo pueden sus verdugos realizar semejante abominación?... solo… solo quiero dejar de pensar en eso ya… ya no más… ya no puedo más… ya no puedo continuar mi camino… ya no puedo imaginarme algo más horroroso y malvado… ya toqué el fondo de lo miserable… me siento totalmente ruin y deplorable… tapándome los oídos inútilmente para olvidar y dejar de oír los gritos a mi alrededor, que poco a poco se vuelven más crípticos y apagados, y también, con el rabillo del ojo apenas capto como el entorno pierde su opaco color rojizo, solo para tornarse en un color gris y negro, la llama de la antorcha, que aún no se apaga, es ahora blanca grisácea y en un determinado momento, vuelvo a oír el ensordecedor silencio… por un lado, puedo suspirar en mi interior al saber que todo eso quedó atrás, esperando con todo mi corazón, que sea una maldita ilusión… pero por el otro lado, me invade de nuevo la inquietud al no saber que estaba pasando… solo sé que debo continuar mi camino…_

…_A pesar de todo lo ocurrido y por las recientes cicatrices emocionales, me sorprende que pueda estar de pie y caminar con total lucidez, aunque eso sí, no me relaja el hecho de estar en este nuevo ambiente gris… se siente más denso, más seco, más abstracto y tiene un aire más… no sé cómo describirlo con exactitud… quizás diría más sobrenatural pero no estoy seguro… pero no percibo nada más que eso, ya que solo veo todo el entorno sin color y carente de alma y de hasta realidad también…_

…_Después de avanzar por los últimos tramos, al fin logré llegar hasta el final del pasillo… encontrando solo una puerta vieja de madera con una trémula equis roja marcada… esto ya me está fastidiando… odio el no dilucidar lo que va a pasar si abro esta puerta… ya ni quiero tratar de adivinar lo que hay detrás de esto… simplemente lo abriré y que acabe con esto ya… pero cuando agarro el picaporte, se oyó detrás de la puerta una malévola carcajada que retumba todo el pasillo… lejos de asustarme, me hizo enfadar lo suficiente como para olvidar e ignorar totalmente todo lo que ocurrió momentos previos… esa risa… esa maldita risa la conozco… desde el principio, cuando vi el enorme y negro palacio, estuve siempre seguro con quien lidiaría… ese maldito unicornio... acabaré con él definitivamente, no importa si estoy en el mismísimo infierno… de todas maneras lo haré… lo haré pagar por todo lo sucedido…_

…_Sumergiéndome en mi propia rabia, apenas me percato de otras voces que provienen detrás de la puerta… de repente mi ira se vuelve asombro y nostalgia al discernir la fuente de dichas voces… no puede ser… ¡Son mis amigos!... ¿Qué carajos están haciendo acá?... ¡Y con el rey Sombra!... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Aguarden muchachos, voy para allá!..._

…_No sé de donde saqué tanta fuerza, pero por alguna razón logré partir la puerta a la mitad de una patada, pero antes de que pudiera dar marcha hacia el interior de la penumbrosa recamara, la maldita fuerza de la vez pasada vuelve a apoderarse de mí, obligándome a soltar mi antorcha y luego me fuerza a quedar de rodillas… por desgracia, esta fuerza no se va como la última vez, solo continúa presente sobre mí, sofocando mi voluntad…_

…_¿Otra vez esto? ... Pero… ¿Quién está haciéndome esto?..._

…_Ante mi desesperante situación, lo único que puedo hacer, es ver como la antorcha que solté, rueda de manera antinatural hasta llegar a la mitad del oscuro cuarto, y de modo imprevisto y extraño, esta levita hasta lo más alto y la llama blancuzca se intensifica y se dispersa en ocho partes, que finalmente se distribuye a los lados y los extremos de la habitación, revelando lo que es para mí… el horror más espantoso…_

…_Ahora veo con claridad la escena que se desarrolla ante mis ojos… veo a ese maldito unicornio enfrente a un decrepito Daniel, que empuña una vieja espada y que jadea del agotamiento… más atrás de él, veo a Johan y a Viviana que tratan de resguardarse del enemigo, conmocionados y afligidos… ante mi duda… me esfuerzo lo suficiente para clamar sus nombres…_

…

…_¡Daniel!... ¡Johan!... ¡Viviana!... ¡Por aquí, ayúdenme!..._

…

…_Es extraño, no me oyen, ni siquiera se inmutan… siguen ahí de pie junto con ese unicornio, aun alerta a lo que pueda pasar…_

…

…_¡Muchachos!... ¡Soy yo, Alan!... ¿No me oyen? ¡Necesito de su ayuda!..._

…

…_Es inútil, están ignorando mis suplicas… ¿Por qué?... no lo entiendo… tengo que hacer algo, pero no puedo… estoy sometido a esta fuerza que no sé de donde surge… me siento impotente…_

…

…_¡Maldito unicornio maricon! Pagaras con sangre por lo que le hiciste a Alan, juro que vengaré su muerte, así sea lo último que haga…_

…

…_¿Acaso escuché bien lo que Daniel acaba de decir?... Estoy confundido… sé que estoy muerto pero, ¿No se supone que me aseguré de matar a ese maldita bestia?... no sé qué está pasando… trato de indagar que error pude cometer, pero mi mente está muy borrosa y trastornada como para recordar… ¿Enserio no lo pude asesinar?... no… eso es imposible…_

…_Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por un choque entre una espada y un objeto óseo, lo que resulta que es el cuerno de esa criatura… esa pelea se torna intensa entre choques de espada, embestidas y golpes… pero rápidamente Daniel es derribado, y antes de que pudiera levantarse, el unicornio usa su raro poder y del suelo saca una espada negra de cristal, y agarrándolo de su boca, hace una abanicada hacia él contra el suelo, cortando su mano derecha en donde sujetaba la espada… me perturbo al oír sus fuertes y dolorosos gritos, además me aterro ante tal acto…trato de hacer un esfuerzo para recuperar mi motricidad e intervenir en su auxilio… pero la fuerza que me manipula, se hace más densa y me obliga a quedar a gatas… así que les grito a los dos que aún están quietos…_

…

…_¡Oigan! ¡Johan, Viviana!... ¡No se queden ahí parados como idiotas! ¡Socórranlo!..._

…

…_¡Malditos sean!... no me oyen… ¿Por qué mierda me ignoran?... _

…

…_En ese momento, me di cuenta de algo sumamente extraño y sobrenatural… ante la sorpresa de ver otra vez a mis amigos y también por esa desastrosa pelea… ignoré por completo el detalle de todo mi alrededor, que no sé cómo y cuándo, pero se reestableció el color y la calidez que tenían antes… todo menos yo… aún sigo conservando ese abstracto y espectral tonalidad grisácea e incolora… mi ropa… mi tono de piel… es negro y gris en simultaneo… tal vez yo esté en otra dimensión o algo así, y es por eso que no me oyen… otra vez mi mala suerte me depara otra desgracia para mi… me he convertido en un vulgar y simple espectador de esta maldita contienda…_

…_De nuevo, mis lamentos son interrumpidos a ver que el rey Sombra no pierde terreno y arremete contra mi herido compañero, lo embiste fuertemente contra un muro, y haciendo uso de la espada de cristal, lo lanza con mucha precisión, directo a ensartarlo en el centro del pecho de Daniel, matándolo instantáneamente, pero su movida no termina todavía, vuelve a usar su poder para sacar otras tres espadas negras de cristal, las hace levitar y las arroja con fuerza directo hacia él, apuñalándolo simultáneamente, dos en el abdomen y la ultima en la garganta… En mi desesperación, solo grito del horror por la mera presencia de la muerte de mi amigo, los otros dos también hacen lo mismo, y con mucha aflicción, intentan huir del lugar…_

…

…_¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser posible! ¡Carajo!... ¡Viviana! Te ruego que huyas lo más lejos posib…_

…

…_Mi compañero fue interrumpido de modo abrupto, producto de dos filosos cristales que brotaron del suelo, y en su dirección, penetraron profusamente en sus muslos… cosa que su reacción fue gritar agudamente y tirarse de rodillas por el impacto, Viviana se aterra y corre en dirección opuesta a la indicada… el cuerno del rey unicornio empieza a brotar chispas negras como lo hace habitualmente, y usando su poder, asesina brutalmente a Johan por empalamiento… un enorme y filoso cristal surge debajo de él y crece repentinamente, penetrando así su cavidad rectal hasta sobresalir la punta de esta por la boca… la horrible y sangrienta escena me hace sentir la peor persona del mundo… nuevamente sufro mucho por ello, y no puedo contener mi ira y mis lágrimas… en mi respuesta, grito con todas mis fuerzas e intento moverme desesperadamente… lo hago porque me duele… duele ver a mis dos amigos muertos, y duele aún más el presenciar esto sin poder hacer algo al respecto… pero mi tormento aun no acaba todavía al oír una súplica…_

…

…_Por favor… rey Sombra… no me hagas daño…_

…

…_Viviana suplica en un rincón, muy entrecortada y derramando abundantes lágrimas, pero el rey unicornio solo sonríe sugestivamente mientras la acorrala en ese rincón… ese feo rostro hace reflejo de sus más depravados pensamientos que pasan en frente de él, y haciendo nuevamente uso de su poder, instantáneamente hace brotar más cristales filosos del suelo, pero, en vez de herirla o apuñalarla, los cristales crecen y rasgan con violencia sus vestiduras, dejándola totalmente expuesta…_

…

…_No… ¿Que carajos va a hacer con ella?..._

…

…_En su pronta reacción, noto que ella, con mucho miedo, trata de cubrir sus partes íntimas y pechos con las manos y antebrazos, y a la vez, retrocede buscando esconderse, pero se enreda con sus propios pies y cae sentada… viendo con entusiasmo la desafortunada caída, el rey unicornio usa su poder rápidamente y unas cadenas surgen desde lo profundo del suelo, rodean por completo sus antebrazos y pantorrillas, atrapándola y lastimándola, a la vez que dichas cadenas empiezan a tirarla hacia abajo, forzándola a arrodillarse y ultimadamente a quedar en posición en cuatro, revelando por completo su intimidad…_

…

…_¡NOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡TE LO RUEGO, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS! ¡NO LO HAGAS!..._

…

…_¡MALDITOO SEAS! ¡No permitiré que la toques! ¡DETENTEEE!_

…

…_Es inútil maldición… no puedo lograr que me escuche, ni que se detenga… Solo me queda voltear la mirada para no ver lo que se va a perpetrar… pero… no puedo hacerlo, no puedo ni siquiera voltear mi cabeza… esta fuerza desconocida me lo impide… de hecho me obliga a mirar… el mayor horror se hace presente ante mí, al ver como el rey Sombra con una depravada sonrisa, se posiciona justo detrás de ella y de la nada, su miembro viril crece y se hace prominente, al punto de empezar a palpar y a rozar su intimidad… ella solloza y le ruega con toda la desesperación del mundo, pero él hace caso omiso a su suplica y entonces sucede… de un solo movimiento de cadera, la penetra con fuerza..._

…

…_Dios mío… esto no puede estar pasando… Viviana… perdóname… perdóname por no hacer nada para protegerte…_

…

…_Observo con total llanto, como se lleva a cabo la faena… los gritos de dolor y desesperación por parte de Viviana, me parte el corazón cada segundo…mi más terrible tormento se vuelve realidad y no se compara con las anteriores, y la peor parte es estar ahí como espectador… los gritos ahora se convierten en dolorosos y agónicos gemidos, entre embestida y embestida cada vez la va hiriendo catastróficamente, una sangre muy oscura sobresale desde su interior a chorros y corre a través de sus piernas, y que eventualmente la agotan lo suficiente como para ver con horror como se resigna y se recuesta de torso para soportar la tortura… Dios… su rostro… ese rostro ahora inexpresivo, refleja vacío y muerte en su interior… esto es devastador, ya no lo soporto más… en ese instante, rompo en llanto nuevamente, ahora por presenciar la muerte simbólica de mí querida amiga… _

…_Después de los espantosos minutos, el unicornio lanza un relincho producto del orgasmo, y culmina la zoofilica violación soltando sus lascivos fluidos en el interior de ella… las cadenas que la sujetaban desaparecen repentinamente, dejándola libre al fin… pero ella no se mueve en lo absoluto… se ha convertido ahora en un despojo humano… y para mi sorpresa y terror, el rey unicornio aun no acaba con su acto, ya que se levanta rápidamente y entre jadeos y con una diabólica sonrisa, se aproxima y la sujeta de las mejillas con sus dos cascos, y con gran ferocidad, le arranca la cabeza de un fuerte movimiento giratorio, finalizando con un beso de lengua después de cercenarla y lo deja caer por el suelo… lo último que veo es a dicha cabeza rodar hasta llegar justo a mi lado… ver de nuevo ese rostro muerto cuyos ojos están volteados y su lengua esta por fuera de su boca. Solo grito y sollozo descontroladamente… no paro de gritar con total horror y sin importar que me desgarre mis cuerdas vocales mientras veo a ese rey unicornio reír de forma bestial y maléfica…_

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>Narrador Omnisciente:<strong>

Han transcurrido un poco más de seis semanas desde el exitoso rescate y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, la población ecuestriana vuelve a sus correspondientes rutinas y poco a poco algunos sobrevivientes han ido recuperando sus pertenencias y efectos personales. En fin, todo vuelve a ser armonía en el principado.

En el hospital general de Canterlot, todo es normal bajo los parámetros médicos, los doctores atienden a sus pacientes y heridos de todo tipo, las enfermeras las asisten como es habitualmente, las llamadas de emergencia suenan y suenan a cada minuto y bueno, la sala en sí, sigue tan ajetreada como siempre, pero para el equipo médico, es solo un día más de trabajo.

Una fresca y bella noche como cualquier otra, una pony enfermera con pelaje blanco, melena recogida y cola de color rosa pálido, ojos de color azul grisáceo y cutiemark de una cruz roja medica con cuatro corazones rosas en sus esquinas, cuyo nombre es Redheart, prepara y acomoda su sombrerito de enfermera, lista para empezar su turno en el hospital, es su primer día en el recinto desde su transferencia como enfermera encargada del lugar, y se halla en su momento, contenta, de la nada siempre con una notoria sonrisa, ansiosa por iniciar con su labor. Como siempre, desempeña su rol de modo sobresaliente, atendiendo las necesidades de sus pacientes, revisando constantemente los signos vitales y asistiendo a los doctores principales en sus tareas. Para ella, los gajes del oficio no le preocupan en lo absoluto, ama su trabajo y lo disfruta cada segundo.

Es alrededor de las 2:00 am, y la enfermera ya estaba por acabar su turno laboral, solo recorre los pasillos en donde se hallan descansando los pacientes internos por última vez para cerciorarse de que todo transcurra con normalidad, y justo después de recorrerlos, se dispone a preparar y guardar sus cosas en su alforja para poder irse a su casa y descansar. Después de unos minutos, iba pasando a través de la recepción para alcanzar y guardar su sombrerito, pero algo la hace llamar su atención, es un pasillo que no había visitado durante su turno y cuyo cartel dice: Sala de cuidados intensivos.

Por un motivo casual, quiso andar por ese pasillo, solo para ver a los pacientes y si es posible, atenderlos y a pesar de que no había sido informada sobre esa área ya que no le correspondía, no le importó para nada. Recorre el pasillo con suma calma y ve a través de los vidrios de la puertas a los pacientes que duermen plácidamente, para ella, al verlos les causa tranquilidad, así que continua recorriendo pasillo, hasta que al final del mismo, se topa con dos puertas negras sin número de identificación, ni vidrio que pudiera ver a través de ella, cosa que le causa un poco de inquietud y duda. Sin preocuparse demasiado, y con una típica curiosidad, abre levemente una de las puertas y echa un vistazo al posible paciente que pudiera hallarse dentro.

— ¡Ohh! ¡Por Celestia! ¿Qué es esto?

En ese instante, y a pesar de que la habitación se encuentra levemente iluminada, se sorprende bastante al notar que lo que acaba de ver, no es un paciente común, de hecho, no es un pony como ella. Por un momento, pensó en llamar al doctor Steel, que es su jefe, para obtener información sobre lo que acaba de presenciar, pero entonces, al observarlo de nuevo, y también mirando de un lado a otro por el pasillo, solo quiso entrar a hurtadillas, pues quería indagar el asunto por si sola.

Tuvo sus dudas al respecto, también un poco de miedo, pero cuando se acercó en la enorme cama del paciente lo suficiente, ese pequeño miedo se volvió fascinación y curiosidad.

— ¡Wow! Es increíble… ¿Qué clase de ser eres?...

No deja de sorprenderse al ver al sujeto que aparentemente duerme con tranquilidad. Observa asombrada su aspecto y anatomía sin ver debajo de las sabanas, también observa su tez caucásica, su largo cabello color negro azabache y su rostro, cuya frente está bien vendada.

— Jejeje, te ves como un tierno y lindo monito — Murmura con una sonrisa mientras va acariciando su mejilla con el casco, a la vez que se preocupa un poco cuando ve que está conectado a un monitor de pulso ubicado justo a su lado, un soporte vital en el otro lado, las múltiples vendas en la cabeza y los brazos, y varias intravenosas con suero y otras sustancias insertadas — No sé de qué especie pertenezcas o en donde resides, pero te debió haber pasado algo muy grave como para estar en esta sala… déjame ver que te pasó

Busca alrededor de la habitación la planilla del paciente para conocer su historial, y lo encuentra en donde debe estar, en la mesita de noche ubicada a la izquierda del sujeto. Echa un vistazo las páginas del historial, y cuando empieza a leer lo que le ocurrió, se alarma bastante, sus ojos se van agrandando de la conmoción al leer lo siguiente.

"_Fecha y hora de llegada: 20 de agosto, 11:36 pm_

_Identificación del paciente: Desconocido_

_Edad: Desconocida_

_Medico encargado: Doctor Surgical Steel - Cirujano_

_Historial:_

_El paciente catalogado como paciente # 302, llegó rápidamente a la sala de emergencias, por orden del doctor Lawrence Razor y respaldado por el capitán de la armada de la princesa Luna, Nocturnal Halberd; según el informe médico, el paciente fue hallado y diagnosticado con la siguiente condición:_

_Herida fatal profunda con un objeto corto punzante en la zona abdominal, con serios traumas y hemorragias en los distintos órganos del área afectada; Fracturas cerradas en seis costillas; Fisuras leves y graves alrededor de la zona facial y en la zona frontal de la cabeza; Hematomas y cortes infecciosos múltiples subcutáneos, intramuscular y peritoneos en diferentes zonas de su anatomía con traumas graves en las zonas generales del tórax y del hombro derecho y rostro; Todo sumado con una pérdida total de un 69% de su sangre._

_Afortunadamente, los doctores encargados, los hermanos Razor realizaron con éxito una cirugía de emergencia, al mismo tiempo un sujeto de género femenino y de identificación igualmente desconocida, se ofreció como donante, salvando su vida. Finalmente, fue transferido a este hospital para realizarle una cirugía abdominal completa liderado por el medico encargado, culminando con éxito después de diez horas, pero según el reporte final, su organismo luchó tanto por sobrevivir que colapsó horas después de la operación._

_Condición actual: Estable_

_Estado actual: En coma…"_

— No puede ser… es imposible que siga con vida después de eso… — Musita de manera estupefacta

— ¡Señorita Redheart! ¡Qué estás haciendo acá! — Se sobresalta al oír una profunda voz que le riñe con altivez

— ¡Oh! ¡Doctor Steel! Solo estaba…

— ¿Sabes que no debes entrar a la habitación de un paciente sin autorización previa?

— ¡Si, lo sé y lo siento doctor! No se repetirá más, simplemente quise…

— ¡Sal de aquí inmediatamente!

— Entendido doctor… me disculpo por mi intromisión — Resignada, se marcha avergonzada y cabizbaja, pero se detiene antes de atravesar la puerta, se voltea y pregunta con seriedad — Doctor, sé que no debo entrometerme en asuntos que no me incumben pero… ¿Quisiera saber quién es él? ¿De dónde vino y como llegó a estar en esas condiciones?

El doctor Steel, un unicornio de pelaje de color blanco y cuya melena corta y peinada y cola es de color rubio, que trae consigo una bata de cirujano color azul claro y cuya cutiemark es de un bisturí de acero; la mira con un poco de sobriedad, y le responde con una voz más relajada.

— No deberías entrometerte en esto… pero responderé tus dudas ya que eres nueva y aun no estas informada

— ¿De verdad? Gracias doctor, te agradezco que me lo digas

— Está bien enfermera, no tienes por qué agradecérmelo…— Se aclara un poco la garganta y procede a informarla —…Tengo de aclárate que ni siquiera el personal ni yo sabemos a que especie pertenecen o en qué lugar proceden, eso es información desconocida… También tengo que decirte que él no es el único de su especie internado en este hospital

— ¡Que! ¿Es no es el único? — Exclama la enfermera asombrada

— Así es — Le contesta con mucha sobriedad mientras va avanzando por el ventanal de la habitación — Hay otro paciente en el otro lado de esta habitación con las mismas características fisiológicas que él, y también debo agregar que hubo otros dos de aspecto similares que atendimos semanas atrás…

— ¡Ohh! ¿Y en donde están ahora esos sujetos? — Se aproxima a su lado e inquiere con curiosidad

— La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea… tengo que decirte que esas criaturas están bajo una orden marcial instaurada por el capitán de la armada de la princesa Luna, nadie tiene autorización de visitarlos, ni atenderlos, ni siquiera hablar con ellos más que yo, y aun así no se me tiene permitido poseer información confidencial sin que el capitán lo sepa primero y tampoco su paradero cuando les demos de alta

— Vaya… pero no entiendo algo doctor, ¿Por qué el capitán de la armada hizo algo tan radical? ¿Acaso son peligrosos? — Inquiere mientras voltea a ver al paciente que tiene a su lado

— Si enfermera, según lo que me digo el capitán, ellos son más peligrosos de lo que tú imaginas

— Pero… eso no puede ser, yo no veo a este joven como alguien peligroso ¿O sí? — Le contesta en un tono suave mientras va acariciando con el casco su cabello con ternura, lo que el doctor le pregunta mirándola a los ojos y sin dejar un lado su seriedad

— ¿Sabes de dónde vinieron? — Le responde negando con la cabeza — Vienen del imperio de cristal, el lugar en donde ocurrió el desastroso caso del rey unicornio, y te diré algo adicional… La persona la cual estas acariciando, fue el que lo asesinó

La reacción de la enfermera después de oírlo fue de un leve susto, alejando su casco de su mejilla y retrocede lentamente hasta estar al lado de su doctor.

— ¿Él fue quien mató… al rey Sombra? — Pregunta un poco estupefacta

— Según el reporte del capitán, así es — Avanza hacia la puerta y continúa con la conversación — Muchos aquí del personal afirma que él es un héroe y que solo lo hizo para salvarnos, ¡Pero por Celestia!… la manera tan abominable de masacrarlo, me hace pensar que esa criatura es más malévola y perversa que el mismo rey unicornio. Es un monstruo al que debemos tener mucho cuidado...

La enfermera se queda en silencio por unos segundos, luego observa al paciente con compasión, y le replica al doctor con la cabeza un poco baja.

— Doctor Steel… no creo que sea malvado, ni tampoco un monstruo

— ¿¡Hmm!?

— Si doctor, yo no lo siento de esa manera… tal vez sea una criatura que jamás hemos visto pero no por eso debemos juzgarlo como alguien malo, y si en verdad fue el que mató al rey unicornio, entonces yo creo que es un sujeto grandioso y muy valiente, y ahora que lo veo, entiendo el porqué de sus heridas

— Mmm… no lo sé, eso lo veremos para cuando despierte, aunque tengo mis dudas — Observa a la enfermera de nuevo con sobriedad y procede con la conversación — Tengo que informarte también que, el otro sujeto de la otra habitación, también fue encontrado y diagnosticado en un estado similar, y al igual que él, se halló en coma después de una cirugía… pero hace un poco más de dos semanas despertó, y su reacción fue demasiado violenta a lo que esperábamos

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué tan violenta fue?

— Te diré que hirió a varios guardias del personal de seguridad con varias jeringas que tenía a su alcance, pero por fortuna pudimos inmovilizarlo y a pesar de que tratamos de razonar con él, nos ignoraba por completo, solo quería escapar del recinto, cosa que no tuvimos más remedio que sedarlo

— ¿Y cómo se encuentra ahora?

— Se encuentra bien, o eso creo yo…

— ¿Cómo así doctor?, ¿Me puedes explicar?

— Pues, fisiológicamente está estable, aunque tiene los primeros signos de desnutrición… no sé si es porque no está comiendo bien, o porque no conocemos su dieta, además, sufre de depresión desde que despertó, solo está en cama todo el día, no quiere hablar conmigo y como mencioné antes, apenas come y no hace otra cosa más que mirar por la ventana el exterior

— Vaya… eso es un poco triste, como quisiera ayudarlo de algún modo…

— Francamente no creo que puedas hacer mucho al respecto, ya lo intente incontables veces pero siempre termina ignorándome…

De pronto, la conversación entre los dos fue cortada abruptamente tras oír un inusual sonido del monitor de pulso del paciente, que marca ritmos acelerados, a su vez que el sujeto empieza a jadear y a moverse.

— ¡No puede ser! — Exclama el doctor un poco emocionado, aproximándose velozmente al cabezal de la cama y revisa los monitores secundarios — ¡Es increíble! ¡Por primera vez se registra actividad cerebral, sensorial y motriz del paciente! ¡Pensé que estaría en estado vegetativo de por vida!

— ¿Entonces está despertando? — Inquiere la enfermera pasmada y al igual que el doctor, se aproxima con rapidez para asistirlo

— Creo que sí, pero hay algo que no comprendo…

— ¡Que! ¿Qué es lo que no comprende doctor?

El doctor analiza con detenimiento el monitor de pulso y los signos vitales del paciente, y se alarma al detectar el problema.

— Esto no puede estar pasando, ¡Maldita sea!... — Dirige una mirada fugaz a su enfermera y le dice en voz alta — Enfermera Redheart, necesito que traigas algunas correas y al personal médico de turno de inmediato… creo que vamos a tener un código azul

— E-Esta bien doctor, enseguida

La enfermera, estando totalmente alerta, se precipita galopando a toda velocidad hacia la sala de emergencias para traer al personal y las cosas que necesita su doctor en jefe, momentos después consigue a dos doctores unicornios y cuatro correas y juntos se devuelven al pasillo de cuidados intensivos. Al llegar, encuentran al joven paciente jadeando y agitando los brazos y las piernas de un lado a otro, y al doctor que examina su actual estado.

— ¡Doctor! ¡Ya llegamos, y traje consigo las correas que necesita!

— ¡Excelente!... ¡Señores, necesito que vigilen el estado del paciente mientras tanto!... Y enfermera, amarra sus extremidades a los postes de la cama

Los dos unicornios acceden a la orden, pero la enfermera queda un poco confundida y murmura mirando las correas.

— ¿Doctor? ¿Quieres que lo inmovilice con esto?

— ¡Así es!... No podemos dejar nada al azar, si la reaccion del paciente es violenta, sería muy peligroso para nuestro personal médico alrededor

— ¡Pero doctor!, ¿No crees que es demasiado?

— ¡Enfermera! — Espeta con sumo enfado — ¡Es una orden! ¡Inmovilícelo!

— Si doctor Steel…— Le responde resignada, y procede a sujetar las extremidades con las correas y con dificultad, amarra las correas con su boca, a los cuatro extremos metálicos de la cama — Listo doctor…

— Bien hecho…— Dirige la mirada a los otros dos doctores y les pregunta en voz alta — ¡Señores! ¿Cómo son los signos vitales del paciente?

— Doctor Steel, el pulso cardiaco es acelerado y muy irregular, creo que esta sufriendo un shock cardiogenico, la presión sanguínea está cayendo a pique rápidamente y su respiración se va cortando — Le responde uno de los doctores unicornios

— Será mejor prevenir, doctor Steel…— Declara ahora el otro doctor — Debemos aplicar el hechizo de desfibrilación, para que su pulso de normalice

— ¡No! No todavía — Responde alarmado el doctor encargado — Esperemos a que resista el ataque, mientras tanto aplíquele 0,25 miligramos de amiodarona

— Entendido…— Rápidamente le aplican la droga a una de las intravenosas y aguardan a que surta el efecto, pero transcurre los minutos y no hubo cambio alguno — Doctor, no funcionó, debemos aplicar el hechizo

— Creo que no es necesario — Discrepa en voz alta el otro doctor — Déjame intentar algo…

Antes que el doctor encargado dijera algo al respecto, el otro doctor levanta el casco delantero derecho hasta arriba y en un instante, le aplica al paciente un golpe precordial justo en el esternón… la deliberada acción hizo que el sujeto despertase repentinamente, y este, empieza a jadear constantemente y a forcejear.

— ¡Doctor, despertó! ¡Está despierto! — Profiere la enfermera emocionada y los doctores como le es habitual en su profesión, se mantienen atentos

El doctor Steel se aproxima a su alterado paciente y hace su primer intento de tranquilizarlo

— ¡Al fin despiertas amigo! ¡Regresaste entre los muertos, que bueno que estés bien! Ahora por favor, necesito que te relajes y te calmes

La tentativa del doctor para tranquilizarlo no sirvió, el sujeto todavía forcejea con las correas desesperadamente mientras jadea con esfuerzo y empieza a transpirar frio al observar con susto al personal que lo rodea. El doctor de nuevo retoma la tentativa, esta vez con voz más firme y amenazante.

— ¡Cálmate ya muchacho! No te vamos a hacer daño…

Razonar con él fue en vano, en especial cuando la situación se complicó justo después de ver al unicornio con una fuerte mirada y en un arranque de ira, logra romper la correa que sujetaba el brazo derecho, y en un instante, golpea ferozmente el lado izquierdo de la quijada del doctor con un puñetazo y lo manda de bruces contra el piso, dejándolo seminconsciente. Los demás alrededor quedan impactados al ver a su compañero en el suelo y con sangre saliendo por el hocico, y antes de que pudieran auxiliarlo, el joven empieza a soltar las demás correas de la otra muñeca y el de sus tobillos, también se desconecta de las intravenosas y los electrodos del monitor y se levanta por primera vez de su cama después de tanto tiempo.

— ¡Po-Por Celestia!... Es… ¡Es enorme! — Apenas articula las palabras uno de los doctores, totalmente intimidado por el tamaño del joven que trae consigo únicamente una bata de paciente color verde oscuro de tamaño promedio a la de cualquier pony, así que apenas esta cubre sus partes privadas y la parte de las mangas le llegan a tapar sus hombros. A pesar de su tamaño, reafirma su posición como profesional y toma acciones para lidiar con el problema — ¡Colega! Asista a nuestro compañero herido… Mientras tanto iré por el personal de seguridad… ¡Y enfermera! Aléjate de aquí lo más que puedas, es muy peligroso si permaneces aquí con este sujeto

Apenas da la orden, se precipita en dirección a la sala principal para acudir con la seguridad sin darle importancia a todo alrededor, así que la enfermera hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijo, y se queda junto con los otros dos, que se arrinconaron ante la presencia del muchacho. A diferencia de los demás, ella solo se queda enfrente del él para bloquear su paso hacia la puerta ya que no quiere que él escape, pero el joven solo se queda inmóvil y la hipnotiza con su particular y fría mirada… de inmediato la pony capta su confusión y temor que reflejan esos profundos ojos, entonces en un acto de valencia pero también de prudencia, se le va acercando a pasos lentos y le va hablando en una voz tierna pero firme y segura.

— Tranquilo… calma, sé que estás desorientado y también noto que tienes miedo, pero no voy a lastimarte… te ayudaré en lo que necesites, puedes confiar en mí…

De inmediato, ella percibe como la expresión del joven acentúa un poco de tranquilidad, sus palabras surten algo de efecto en él, pero también capta que, cada vez que intenta acercarse para brindarle un poco de calidez, va retrocediendo mientras se sujeta firmemente de su abdomen, retrocede hasta quedar en el otro extremo de la puerta de salida. Cuando ve que no tiene más camino por donde retroceder, mueve sus labios de modo vacilante, y articula unas palabras.

— ¿D-Dónde estoy?

— No te preocupes…— Lo calma con una sonrisa — Estas en el hospital, con esas heridas que tuviste, es lógico que te trajeron acá para poder tratarte

Se formó por unos instantes un breve silencio, ya que el joven queda un poco triste, mirándose de reojo sus vendados brazos y se palpa unas cuantas veces el abdomen, luego murmura en una voz un poco quebradiza.

— ¿Y mis amigos?... ¿Dónde están?

— Oh… lo lamento, no sé donde puedan estar…— Se acerca con delicadeza hasta estar justo al frente de él, y le tiende su casco en la parte posterior de su mano derecha para animarlo — Pero no tienes por qué estar triste, de seguro ellos deben de están bien… creo que necesitas tomar un descanso después de todo esto, y no te preocupes más, yo te atenderé y te cuidare

Sus suaves palabras lograron calmarlo por completo, se le ve ahora menos hostil y esboza una muy pequeña sonrisa como prueba. Pero de repente, la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe y entra un grupo de ocho ponis de composición prominentes, y junto con el doctor, grita la orden.

— ¡Sometanlo!

— ¡Nooo! ¡Alto! — Exclama la enfermera alterada, pero fue completamente ignorada

Los ponis, o mejor dicho, el personal de seguridad rodean por completo al joven sujeto, y uno de ellos aparta a la enfermera de su lado, provocando que este, se alterara y reaccionara en defensa propia. En un segundo, todos el personal ya estaba encima de él, durante el proceso golpea a varios de ellos pero eran demasiados como para defenderse, por lo cual terminó derribado en el suelo, yaciendo totalmente inmóvil.

— ¡Por favor no! ¡No le hagan daño! ¡Sus heridas todavía le duelen! — Vuelve a vociferar la enfermera con suma preocupación

— Lo lamento enfermera Redheart, debemos sedarlo — Le habla con sobriedad, levitando con su magia una jeringa con la droga lista — Es muy arriesgado para los pacientes y para el personal si lo dejamos andar libre por este recinto

— ¡No lo comprenden! ¡Es no es alguien malo!

Nuevamente sus palabras son ignoradas, solo puede quedarse de pie a observar al doctor que se va acercando al sujeto que yace inmóvil por la aglomeración de ponis que tiene encima. El joven echa una mirada inexpresiva hacia la azorada enfermera antes de que el doctor ladeara su cabeza y clavara la aguja de la jeringa en su cuello, la droga surte efecto rápidamente, dejándolo con ojos pesados y somnoliento y finalmente, inconsciente.

…

Pasan los minutos y todo lo ocurrido queda en el pasado, el interior de la sala de cuidados intensivos se normaliza, el joven paciente es llevado de nuevo a su cama y le vuelven a introducir las intravenosas para suministrarle calmantes para el dolor. Mas allá, en el otro lado de la puerta, la enfermera Redheart lo observa con mucha preocupación, aun mas después de lo ocurrido, al parecer no se quiere ir a su casa hasta asegurarse de su bienestar, pronto, el doctor encargado llega andando por la sala y la llama con una voz más relajada.

— ¡Señorita Redheart! Deberías irte a descansar ya, su turno terminó hace una hora

— ¡Doctor! — Se alegra al verlo — ¿No deberías estar en reposo después de ese golpe?

— ¡Naaa, estoy bien! — Se frota con suavidad su quijada — Solo fue un puñetazo sorpresa, nada grave

— Ahhh… Me alegro de que estés bien, aunque no diría lo mismo de tu mejilla, esta hinchado todavía

— Jejejeje, eso creo jejejejeje, ya se me pasará

Rieron los dos mientras conversaban, pero después se quedan en silencio, y el doctor nota la expresión de preocupación de la enfermera, que no deja de mirar a través de la puerta semiabierta al paciente que duerme plácidamente por el efecto de la droga, así que le tiende su casco en el hombro y le pregunta suavemente.

— ¿De verdad te preocupas mucho por él?

Ella se voltea y lo mira con una leve sonrisa y le contesta.

—…Si, la verdad es que si…

— Bueno, entonces quiero que cumplas esta nueva tarea que te voy a dar — Se aclara un poco la garganta y correspondiéndole media sonrisa, procede — De ahora en más, te encargaras del joven paciente en todas sus necesidades

— ¿Enserio? — Pregunta con grata sorpresa

— No solamente él, te encargaras del otro joven también

— ¿De verdad? ¡Wow! ¡Gracias, muchas gracias doctor! — Le agradece con gran alegría, dándole un abrazo que según las normativas del recinto, está fuera de protocolo

— ¡Bien, bien, ya, ya cálmate! — Corta el abrazo si dejar a un lado una gran sonrisa — Empezaras a partir de pasado mañana en la mañana… ahora ve a tu casa y descansa, que ya se te están formaron las ojeras

— Si doctor, lo haré, muchas gracias

Se despiden después de eso, y se dirige a la otra sala para terminar de empacar sus cosas en su alforja, y antes de irse, recorre otra vez el pasillo a hurtadillas y visita rápidamente la habitación del joven paciente, observa con una mirada tierna como duerme y luego le acaricia una vez mas su cabello negro y largo con suavidad mientras musita con una sonrisa.

— Buenas noches, como sea que te llames… que descanses…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muy buenas a todos los lectores que me están siguiendo, como les había aclarado previamente, me tardaré mas de lo usual para publicar un nuevo capítulo, y este no fue la excepción, así que les debo unas disculpas.<strong>_

_**Este capitulo fue muy complicada de escribir, en especial la parte de la pesadilla de mi personaje... si sienten que la narración de la misma estuvo muy larga y recargada, me disculpo nuevamente, simplemente se me fue de las manos, ya que no lo planeé de esa manera.**_

_**Aclaro también que parte de la pesadilla, en especial los horrores de las habitaciones del pasillo, fue inspirada gracias a las portadas de los tres primeros álbumes de la banda Cannibal Corpse, obviamente es un claro reflejo de dichas portadas pero en versión pony, lo hice para rendir un pequeño tributo a esta poderosa banda, así que los invito a ver las portadas para que se lo imaginen con todo y detalle.**_

_**Para cualquier duda u opinión al respecto, pueden dejar sus reviews ya que últimamente, mi fuente de inspiración es directamente proporcional a la cantidad de comentarios que me dejen.  
><strong>_

_**Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**_


	11. Visitante

**_Muy buenas a todos, quiero agradecer nuevamente a los usuarios que me dejaron un review del capitulo anterior, es estimulante saber que algunos les gusta lo que estoy escribiendo, y gracias a ese apoyo, pongo mi esfuerzo para seguir plasmando esta pequeña historia._  
><strong>

**_El motivo de mi tardanza al actualizar el fic, no es por este capítulo en si, sino porque quise pulir un poco mas los otros capítulos. Si lo revisan, notarán que cambié los guiones pequeños a unos mas largos, y agregué mas conversaciones para que el desarrollo de la trama sea mas sólido y consistente... de resto no hay mas cambios agresivos, debido a que no quiero perjudicar la esencia de como escribía antes. y dejar así un registro del progreso de mi manera de escribir._**

**_Este es el capítulo mas largo que he hecho hasta ahora, y por momentos consideré dividirlo en dos, pero no lo hice porque no quiero expandir capítulos de modo innecesario y que se conviertan en capítulos de relleno, y eso es lo ultimo que quiero._**

**_Sin mas preámbulos, que disfruten leyendo._**

* * *

><p>Transcurren algunos días y noches en el hospital general sin que nada inusual pase… dos para ser exactos… y al parecer la noticia de que el último joven de especie desconocida para los pequeños ponis, que se creía que jamás iba a despertar de su sueño eterno y que al fin lo hiciera a horas de la madrugada, les cayó muy bien y es el cotilleo principal del personal médico hasta entonces. Varios doctores y enfermeras quisieron visitarlo para verlo, hablar con él por primera vez, y preguntarle sobre muchas dudas al respecto, pero se presentaba dos inconvenientes al respecto.<p>

El primero y menos relevante, la droga sedante aplicada minutos luego de despertarse, tiene un efecto prolongado en la cual podría tardar días hasta disolverse de su organismo por completo, así que el paciente sigue sedado desde entonces… se cree que hoy es el día en que pueda despertar y permanecer lúcido por sí solo.

El segundo y, la causa principal por la cual es imposible visitar y hablar con él y también con el otro paciente, es que está bajo una ley marcial impuesta por el capitán de la armada de la princesa de la noche, cosa que nadie puede interactuar con él… nadie excepto el doctor en jefe Surgical Steel, cuya tarea es supervisar, monitorear y vigilar las veinticuatro horas su estado y su actividad para cuando esté lúcido e informar al capitán sobre cualquier irregularidad.

Debido a los acontecimientos previos, el doctor le otorgó a la enfermera encargada Redheart un poder general que le permite pasar por encima de esa ley impuesta y por ende, interactuar con las criaturas, ya que vio en ella una gran habilidad de persuasión, además de poseer una cálida personalidad y talento que le permite forjar una estrecha relación entre sus pacientes con gran facilidad… eso lo demostró al apaciguar la ira y la tristeza de aquel joven en un momento crítico.

Son las 7:32 am, y la enfermera se encuentra en la cocina principal, preparando dos bandejas con distintos platillos para sus dos pacientes especiales. Se encuentra un poquito nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo, ansiosa porque llegó el momento de visitarlos y espera en verdad pasa un rato con ellos, ya sea por la curiosidad de querer conocer algo acerca de su especie, o querer conocerlos como persona. Termina de preparar la bandeja con la comida lista, lo deposita en un carrito metálico y se dispone a dirigirse a las dos habitaciones.

Mientras iba recorriendo el pasillo de la sala de cuidados intensivos, en su mente recorre las recomendaciones y advertencias que el doctor Steel le explicó el día anterior, ya que como él no acostumbra a trabajar en horas de la mañana, no puede estar supervisándola todo el tiempo cuando esté con las criaturas:

…_Señorita Redheart, confió en que puedas desempeñar tu rol eficientemente como lo haces siempre, pero antes de que me vaya, solo te pido prudencia con ellos, no los presionen, no les pidan que hablen si no quieren hacerlo y mucho menos los interrogues, tampoco hagas contacto físico y si están descansando, no los molesten. Aún tengo un poco de desconfianza con ellos así que si ves que hacen algo raro o intentan escapar, no dudes en llamar al personal de seguridad. Siento que tengo la necesidad de comentarte algo adicional, pero creo que lo descubrirás por ti misma…_

A pesar de las advertencias, simplemente sonríe al recordarlo, en especial la cara desasosiega que tenía el doctor en ese momento, casi parecía una típica escena entre un padre sobreprotector que discute banalmente con su hija.

Llega a la primera habitación, aquella habitación en donde conoció a su singular paciente en altas horas de la noche, y antes de atravesar la puerta negra, suelta un pequeño suspiro hacia arriba y, preparada, entra con el carrito sin titubear. Lo primero que ve al entrar, es al joven yaciente en su cama, y pese a que los rayos del sol que atraviesan la ventana lateral que no está cubierta por la cortina y que inundan un lado de la habitación, aún continúa dormido… sin importar la advertencia de no molestarlo por si duerme, con una sonrisa marcada se le acerca con el carrito a su lado derecho y apoya un casco por sobre su pecho y lo mueve levemente mientras le habla con suavidad para despertarlo.

_(Música de fondo: Intermezzo Pt I_Fragments of the Past...– __Nocturnal Depression)_

— ¡Buenos días dormilón! Es hora de levantarse…

Al parecer no funcionó, solo mostró un pequeño gesto de molestia como respuesta. Nuevamente insiste en despertarlo.

— ¡Vamos, levántate! No querrás desperdiciar este hermoso día que nuestra princesa Celestia nos brinda con amor…

De pronto, los gestos molestos se hicieron más notables y luego, se pone contenta al ver que el individuo abre lentamente sus ojos, y apenas el joven la ve, se incorpora lentamente de torso mientras estira un poco sus brazos para desperezarse.

— ¡Oh! Buenos días querido — Lo saluda afablemente — Me alegro mucho de que te despertaras, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

—…— No contesta el saludo ni la pregunta, solo se queda en silencio e inmóvil, y ya que se incorporó de torso, su largo cabello se le movió hacia adelante, cubriéndole casi todo su rostro y pecho

—…Emh… bueno, veo que no te levantaste con muchas ganas…— Le da un poco de rodeo a la pregunta ignorada, y continua hablándole con voz alegre — Debes de tener hambre ¿No?... Mira, te traje el desayuno

—…— Sigue sin responderle permaneciendo todavía inmóvil, eso la irrita un poco, pero sin querer mostrarse alterada, continua insistiendo interpelando

—…Oye, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué no me hablas?... Si te pasa algo, puedes contármelo todo a mí, sabes que puedes confiar en mi… vamos, no te tapes la cara así, déjame verte bien…

Se le acerca un poco más, arrimándose a la cama y con sus dos cascos delanteros le aparta el cabello de su rostro, y al hacerlo, el paciente se queda viéndola con un rostro casi inexpresivo. Por un segundo, ella se queda muy callada, al estar impresionada por ver esa penetrante y helada mirada, al mismo tiempo que contempla sus ojos de color ámbar claro. Esa tensión se rompe cuando ella se percata de que la deja de mirar y nota en su expresión, una leve tristeza. Y en voz baja, el joven le contesta con la mirada perdida y apretando sus puños.

— Buenos días… me disculpo si no te hablé antes, es que… ando un poco aletargado, bueno, por todo lo que pasó…

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Pregunta confundida — ¿Te refieres a lo que paso hace dos días? ¿O lo que te sucedió mucho antes?

— Mmm… no lo sé con claridad, tal vez un poco de los dos, no sé si me entiendas… han pasado tantas cosas por mi cabeza… que ahora no creo ser capaz de discernir si esto es otra aberrante alucinación o la cruda realidad… no sé qué pensar de todo esto

— Oh… lo siento pero, no entiendo muy bien de que me estás hablando — Le dice con confusión y ladeando la cabeza

— Jejeje… ¿Acaso interesa?...— Empieza a intensificar el tono de su voz y a fruncir el ceño — De todas maneras, nada parece tener sentido no importa lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer. En un momento podrías estar en un maldito lugar frío y cubierto de cristal y sentir el dolor más insoportable y saborear los amargos labios de la muerte, y en un segundo estarías experimentando los horrores más espantosos e inenarrables del mismísimo infierno, pero en otro instante estarías en una clase de limbo hospitalario sin saber si vas a descansar o a esperar otra mortal atrocidad y un equino parlante de aspecto dulce y con un sombrerito de enfermera se te aparece de la nada y cree tener la ilusión de entablar una conversación con alguien que no tiene ahora la capacidad de razonar con nadie y que perfectamente puede romperle ese delgado cuello con sus manos en el momento en que quisiera…

—…Ehhh… Hmm… ¿Ahh?...

— Dime… ¿Crees que todos los acontecimientos que pasan ante nuestros ojos deban explicarse por medio de oraciones y palabras?... ¿O debo ilustrartelo de algún otro modo? — Le interrogó ahora en un tono fustigador

La enfermera apenas capta esa horrorosa indirecta del paciente y queda aterradamente confundida y muy callada, el ambiente a su alrededor se vuelve denso y al parecer no tiene idea de qué hacer en esta nueva circunstancia. Lo único que le viene a su mente, es obedecer su instinto, así que con mucha precaución, retrocede hasta la salida sin dejar de vigilarlo y antes de atravesar la puerta para salir corriendo despavorida y posiblemente esconderse o pedir auxilio, alcanza a percibir en el muchacho una profunda depresión, observa como algunas lágrimas se asoman por esos fríos ojos y ruedan por los pómulos, luego ve como se cubre el rostro con sus manos y empieza a gimotear, tratando de guardar silencio para que nadie lo oiga pero eso no evita que se le escape uno que otro gemido por algunos lapsos. En ese momento, ya no sabe si continuar su camino y escapar o detenerse y consolarlo. Rápidamente decide hacer lo más conveniente… cierra la puerta tras de sí, se le acerca con prudencia al joven paciente, lo mira por un segundo y coloca su casco derecho sobre su hombro para brindarle un poco de compañía, cosa que el joven se sobresalta, interrumpiendo su pequeño llanto y le pregunta en voz casi amenazadora.

— ¿Sigues aquí?... ¿No entiendes que no necesito que me ayuden?...

— Eso no es verdad… no puedes estar solo. Es en este momento cuando requieres de alguien que te escuche y te comprenda…

En ese instante, la pony enfermera le da un fuerte abrazo, el afecto sorprende bastante al joven paciente, pese a la deliberada amenaza que le declaró.

— ¿Qu-Que haces? — Inquiere

— Necesitas un abrazo, y eso es lo que te estoy dando…

— ¿Por qué? — Gimotea confundido — ¿Por qué persistes?

— Porque ahora comprendo lo que dices… has sufrido bastante tanto física como mentalmente, has pasado por mucho y ahora solo te queda un gran dolor en tu corazón…

Se aferra con más firmeza y continúa musitándole a su oído.

— Tienes que dejar a un lado todo lo malo que has vivido, eso ya quedó en el pasado. Esto es el ahora, esto es la realidad y tu estás aquí entre los vivos y con nosotros… ya no llores más, veras que todo mejorará a partir de ahora, empezando aquí en este lugar… como tu enfermera, me encargaré en todo lo posible para que te recuperes totalmente y también me encargaré de darte los mejores ánimos… pero ya no quiero que desconfíes de mí… puedes considerarme tu amiga…

El joven paciente queda impresionado ante tales palabras de aliento, quedándose inmóvil tratando de digerirlas, pero poco después le corresponde el abrazo e intenta enunciar algunas frases para mostrar gratitud.

— Ehmm… wow… no sé qué decirte…

— No necesitas que me lo agradezcas, es mi trabajo asegurarme del bienestar de mis pacientes

Se quedan así por unos minutos y luego cortan el abrazo. Ahora el joven se le ve un poco más animado, reflejando una leve sonrisa y a la vez que se le asoma un tenue rubor en sus mejillas y pómulos, mientras que se queda viéndola otro rato más, tal vez agradeciéndole mentalmente por brindarle un poco de apoyo, y sabía en el interior desde el principio que lo necesitaba más que nunca.

— Iré a visitar a mi otro paciente mientras tanto, ¿Por qué no tratas de comer algo? Debes de alimentarte bien para que te recuperes adecuadamente — Le aproxima la bandeja con el desayuno y lo deposita cómodamente en su regazo

— De acuerdo, intentare comer algo, pero no tengo mucha hambre que digamos...

— Tienes que comer, sino comes te enfermarás

— Hmm, Está bien — Le contesta con un murmullo y con una sonrisa

— Aguarda aquí, volveré enseguida… este… discúlpame querido, desde que llegué aquí, no he sabido tu nombre

El joven acentúa un poco más su sonrisa, y le contesta sin dejar de mirar la bandeja con su desayuno.

— Me llamo Alan…

—…Alan…— Repite su nombre encantada — Tienes un lindo nombre, mucho gusto Alan…

— El gusto es mío… Ehmm…

— ¡Oh! Disculpa, me presento — Se sobresalta un poco y se presenta — Soy la enfermera Redheart

— Redheart… es un placer

— ¡Gracias! — Le contesta sonriente — Bien, regreso enseguida…

* * *

><p><strong>Narración de Alan:<strong>

Después de presentarnos cortésmente, observo antes de irse aquella pony enfermera correr la cortina y abrir la ventana ubicada a mi izquierda para dejar correr un poco de aire fresco, y luego se dirige a la puerta de salida, empujando un pequeño carrito metálico atiborrado con distintos platos de comida… me imagino que le queda mucho trabajo por delante, no me sorprendería que no regrese dentro de unas cuantas horas… bueno, no me incomoda en lo más mínimo.

Observo con algo de extrañeza la bandeja con mi desayuno y su contenido. Veo un plato con un par de tostadas untadas con mermelada, al parecer creo que es de uva, un pequeño vaso con jugo de naranja y una gran manzana roja. Agarro esa manzana y la giro un par de veces para verla con más detalle, le doy un mordisco y la saboreo para ver que tal… su sabor es, inusual, nunca había probado un fruto tan jugoso y dulce en mucho tiempo… el sabor de esta manzana es espectacular.

Una agradable brisa llega y atraviesa la ventana, aireando con frescura la habitación y eso me da una sensación de bienestar y paz, a la vez que me quedo observando el pequeño paisaje más allá de dicha ventana… las hojas anaranjadas y marchitas de los árboles se mueven al compás del viento, realizando una especie de danza suave y sutil; algunas nubes que se arremolinan y forman figuras irregulares; y más allá en donde alcanzo a ver, unos pintorescos edificios de estructura que recuerdan a la época victoriana… mientras como la manzana y me entretengo con la agradable vista, otra vez y sin quererlo, se me viene a la mente todas las cosas que me sucedieron recientemente y que me abrumaron hace unos minutos.

"…_La ciudad hecha de cristal… esos equinos parlantes… el rey unicornio… la pelea en la cual debí haber muerto…"_

Francamente tengo recuerdos muy borrosos sobre lo que sucedió después de asegurarme de haber matado a esa bestia, y juro que lo hice… solo recuerdo que le había dicho algo a Viviana antes de ponerse todo más negro y brumoso… y solo recuerdo estar en otro lado.

"…_El desierto nevoso cubierta con sangre… el espectro… un lúgubre palacio… las tres puertas del pasillo… la muerte de mis amigos…"_

Después de eso, no hay nada más para recordar… estoy aquí ahora, en la habitación de un hospital. Compruebo los monitores y las intravenosas que me conectaron, también palpo las vendas en mis brazos, en mi cabeza, e intuyo por una ligera opresión en mi abdomen y el pecho, que también los tengo vendados… Ahora que lo pienso, sí que fue estúpido darle importancia a eso y como dijo esa pony, eso ya está en el pasado, creo que le tengo algo de estima por intentar consolarme… en fin, en retrospectiva, eso último fue simplemente una pesadilla, todo lo espantoso que viví fue un producto de mi retorcida imaginación, alimentada quizás por el horror de esa sangrienta pelea… suspiro profundamente por esta gran sensación de alivio que apacigua mi espíritu, pero me surge cierta duda al respecto… ¿Dónde carajos se metieron esos idiotas?... Sé que están vivos… y deben de estar en algún lado.

Antes de que más dudas hagan un lio en mi cabeza, la pony enfermera vuelve a entrar a la habitación empujando ese carrito metálico, interrumpiendo mi discusión interior.

— ¡Ya volví Alan! — Exclama fervientemente

— ¡Oh! Enfermera, volviste pronto — Exclamo un poco sorprendido

La pony ríe dulcemente, tapándose la boca con un casco y me dice con un semblante risueño

— ¡No tienes por qué ser tan formal conmigo!, solo llámame Redheart

— ¡Jejeje! De acuerdo…

— Oye, todavía no comes tu desayuno ¿Acaso no te gusta?

— Mmm… bueno, solo me comí la manzana, pero con eso estoy satisfecho — Murmuro dejando el tallo de la manzana en la esquina de la bandeja, le devuelvo dicha bandeja y ella la recibe agarrandola con la boca — Gracias, la manzana estuvo deliciosa, te juro que nunca había probado algo igual

— ¿De veras? Me alegra mucho de que te gustara — Me contesta con entusiasmo justo después de depositar la bandeja en el carrito — Esa manzana es un obsequio de mi parte, la traje de mi pueblo natal Ponyville, allá cultivan las mejores manzanas de toda Equestria

— ¡Hmm! Pues me gustaría visitarla algún día y probar más de esas manzanas

— ¡Oh, no te preocupes por eso! Tengo más de donde saque esa, si quieres te traigo manzanas todos los días, ¿Qué dices?

— ¡Vaya! Eso es muy generosa de tu parte, pero no tienes por qué hacer eso solamente por mí…

— Insisto, quiero hacer lo necesario para que estés satisfecho

— Wow, no sé qué decir, muchas gracias Redheart, eres muy amable

Segundos después de agradecerle y de corresponderme con una cariñosa sonrisa, decidió hacerme algo de compañía, pero minutos más tarde noto en ella una mirada un tanto distraída, se queda mirando un poco hacia los lados y hacia el suelo con un pequeña expresión dudosa, luego de guardar silencio, me pregunta.

— Alan, ¿Sabes algo acerca del otro paciente que está en la habitación de al lado?

— ¿Emmm?… ¿Qué paciente?

— Si… hay otro sujeto que se parece mucho a ti, y que está justo al lado de…

— ¡Que! ¿¡Otro que se parece a mí!? — La interrumpo, Inquiriendo con total estupefacción

— Si, lo visité hace un rato y su aspecto es similar al tuyo

— ¿¡Y por qué no le lo dijiste mucho antes!? ¿¡Donde está!? ¡Dime! — Exclamo alterado agarrándola y agitándola de los hombros

— Esta en otra habitación, justo al lado de esta…— Me responde con la misma agitación que yo

En ese instante, no quise perder más tiempo estando aquí postrado, así que desconecto las intravenosas de mi brazo izquierdo, me levanto con energía de la cama, y avanzo casi resentido hacia la puerta, ya que al dar cada paso, aun siento un poco de dolor y presión en el abdomen.

— ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas Alan?

— Necesito verlo… quiero cerciorarme de que es la persona que estoy pensando…— Le respondo con sobriedad, aferrándome de mi adolorido abdomen

— Pero Alan, no puedes salir de esta habit… ¡No, Alan! ¡Espérame! ¡Déjame acompañarte!

Me acompaña con cierto aire de preocupación y alerta de que alguien nos vea… no me interesa la seguridad por ahora, sin embargo aun si nos metemos en problemas por salir de la recamara, de todas maneras necesito ir. Cruzamos la puerta y solo anduvimos por el pasillo un par de metros hasta abrir la puerta de la otra habitación… y ahí lo veo… veo a un sujeto muy pálido que lleva solo una bata de paciente como la mía y que duerme todavía en su cama y cubierto hasta la mitad por las ligeras sabanas, su cabello largo y enmarañado de color castaño le tapa medio rostro, y pese a que le ha crecido una barba del mismo color que le cubre las mejillas y el mentón, lo reconozco… es él…

— Traté de despertarlo para darle su desayuno, pero no lo logré, de hecho, me contaron que durante dos semanas anda muy deprimido — Divaga la enfermera a mi lado con un murmullo, y luego me pregunta — ¿Lo conoces Alan?

Observo hacia los lados y las esquinas de la habitación y luego le respondo con una pregunta.

— ¿Tienen aquí un bastón?

— Sí, aquí tenemos… ¿Para qué lo quieres? — Pregunta con un poco de confusión marcada en su rostro

— Necesito uno ahora, ¿Puedes traérmelo?

— Bueno, pero si quieres te traigo una andadera, o mejor una silla de ruedas si sientes molestia al caminar

— No… mejor un bastón

— Está bien, enseguida te lo traigo

Rápidamente se va galopando por el pasillo hasta desaparecer por entre el personal de la sala, me quedo esperando al pie de la puerta, apoyando mi hombro por sobre el arco de la misma, y momentos más tarde ella regresa con la misma velocidad en la que se fue, y trae consigo un bastón metálico extensible y curvo en su boca, y me lo da mientras me dice.

— Aquí está el bastón que necesitas…

— Gracias Redheart, ahora espérame aquí

Asiente con la cabeza, dudosa de lo que pienso hacer. Estiro el bastón hasta una altura cómoda y finjo caminar con dificultad apoyándome con el mismo para distraerla hasta arrimarme justo al frente de la cama, analizo detenidamente a este individuo de reojo pero la enfermera inquiere nuevamente.

— ¡Alan! ¡Apúrate antes de que nos descubran! ¡Dime si conoces a este sujeto o no!

— Eso creo… pero debo hacer algo para poder asegurarme

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Esbozo una media sonrisa maliciosa y le respondo la pregunta por medio de lo que voy a hacer… agarro el bastón con las dos manos, lo alzo hasta arriba y rápidamente le doy un golpe con la goma del mismo, directo en la entrepierna… la enfermera se queda boquiabierta al verlo y al mismo tiempo la persona que acabo de golpear, reacciona de inmediato incorporándose de torso, gritando y maldiciendo, tapándose la entrepierna con las dos manos.

— ¡AHH! ¡HIJO DE LA GRAN DOBLE CATRE…!

— ¡Hey! No grites huevón, que no es para tanto… solo te di un pequeño saludo de mi parte

— ¿¡Ehh!? — Se me queda viendo con ojos como platos, no pudiendo digerirlo e inquiere tratando de articular bien sus palabras — ¡N-No puedo creerlo! ¡Alan! ¿¡E-Eres tú!?

— Pues no seré otro, idiota, ¿Quién más? ¡Pues claro que soy yo, viejo!

— ¡Socio! — Se incorpora con entusiasmo poniéndose de rodillas encima de la cama y recibo un fuerte abrazo de su parte

— ¡Daniel! ¡Me alegra de que estés vivo! — Le respondo con regocijo y correspondiéndole el abrazo, y pese a que está prácticamente desnudo al igual que yo, no me incomodó

— ¡Socio! ¡Pensé que nunca despertarías huevón!

— ¡Pues heme aquí amigo! ¡Regresé entre los muertos para seguir jodiéndote! ¡No pienses que te escaparas de mí fácilmente! — Bromeo en tono animoso para hacerlo reír, pero entre risas, me va apretando con más fuerza — Pero… viejo…ya puedes dejar de abrazarme… me estas lastimando…

— ¡Jejeje! No me importa, recibirás mi amor te guste o no…— Bromea conmigo y de inmediato deja de abrazarme y entre risas emotivas, sacude mi cabello alborotado con mucha energía como respuesta a mi saludo de bienvenida —…Hace tiempo que no te veía, solo mírate, estás más pálido, y tu pelo está más largo y enredado

— ¡Jejejeje! Siempre estoy pálido amigo, y tú también has cambiado, no solamente se te enmarañó el pelo como a mí, también tienes barba

— Sí, lo sé…— Me responde frotándose su barba con la mano izquierda — Pero a ti también se te creció, aunque no está tan tupida como la mía

— ¿¡Cómo que tengo barba!? ¡No jodas conmigo viejo!

— ¡Te lo juro socio! Es lógico que después de tanto tiempo sin despertar, se te creciera

Sorprendido, me toco con una mano el contorno de las mejillas, el mentón y alrededor del labio superior para comprobarlo… y es verdad, siento una áspera e incipiente barba que cubre mis mejillas y el mentón ¿Cómo no pude notarlo antes?

— Vaya, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estuve dormido, perdí la noción totalmente, ¡Pero mira! — Señalo a través de la ventana con el dedo índice — Al ver esas hojas marchitas de esos árboles, deduzco que al estar antes en verano y ahora en otoño, debió haber pasado un largo tiempo

— Es una buena observación, pero yo tampoco lo sé con certeza, solo sé que me desperté hace dos semanas, y ese ambiente estaba así desde entonces

— ¡Hmm!... Le preguntaré a la enfermera al respecto…

Volteamos a verla para que nos sacara de dudas, pero notamos como ella nos veía con total conmoción, unas pequeñas lágrimas se asoman por sus ojos y nos dice mientras se limpia dichas lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo, que no sé de donde lo sacó.

— Esto es… muy conmovedor, dos amigos que se reúnen por primera vez en mucho tiempo, es… es hermoso…

— Gracias señorita — Le agradece Daniel inmediatamente

— Por favor, no me llames señorita… puedes llamarte Redheart si tú quieres…

Creo que en ese momento, ya no le importó si alguien me encontraba fuera de mi habitación, sin embargo, pese a que quería estar con él por un buen rato, debo volver a mi habitación antes de que la reprendan por mi culpa, pero antes de hacer eso, le pregunto sin dejar de sonreír.

— Redheart, Daniel y yo queremos que nos aclares algo… pero antes, ¿Puedes hacer algo por nosotros?

— Emm… Si, si claro, ¿Qué necesitas? — Interpela sacando una sonrisa

— ¿Podrías transferirnos a los dos a otra habitación vacía, que sea amplia, limpia y que tenga buena vista?... Creo que no solamente hablo por mí, sino que también por mi amigo, que ya no queremos estar en habitaciones separadas

Su semblante alegre se atenúa y nos responde con un poco de sobriedad y dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

— Ummm… No lo sé, eso no depende de mí sino del doctor a cargo de ustedes… Si fuera por mí, lo haría con mucho gusto

Daniel me observa decidido y luego la ve y opina una sugerencia al respecto.

— Entonces señorita, ¿No podrías hablar con ese doctor entonces? Ya sabes…

— Mmm… creo que no perderé nada si lo intento

Fue una gran mañana para todos, pasé un rato más con mi compañero hasta que tuve que devolverme a mi habitación. Por suerte nadie se enteró de mi pequeña fuga, y luego la enfermera insistió en acompañarme toda la mañana antes de continuar con su labor.

…

Llega una agradable tarde y por ende llega la hora del almuerzo. Esta vez me traen lo que parece ser un plato de pasto seco y ahumado, un jugo con sabor a mango y un ponquesito de chocolate… empiezo a reír en mi interior por el hecho de que estos ponis creen que puedo comer lo mismo que ellos. Por fortuna, no soy alguien que necesita comer demasiado para saciar el hambre, así que con el postre y el jugo me es suficiente… la suerte fue mía, no creo poder decir lo mismo de Daniel ya que a diferencia de mí, es propenso a tragar como por tres personas, por eso noté al verlo que ya estaba más delgado y anémico, así que en resumen y sin que parezca alguien malo o cruel con él, que se aguante por si no le gusta.

Termino de almorzar y como es lógico, dejo ese plato incomestible en el carrito y me dispongo a tomar una pequeña siesta, realmente estuvo delicioso el postre y el sabor del jugo estuvo exquisito. Minutos después alguien irrumpe mi descanso.

— ¡Buenas tardes joven Alan! Es una grata sorpresa de que al fin pudieras despertar

Confuso, veo entrar a mi habitación y acercarse, ese unicornio de pelaje blanco y de melena peinada y cola rubia, que se presenta llevando consigo una bata de doctor de color azul oscuro y que conoce mi nombre.

— Disculpa, ¿Acaso nos conocemos o algo? — Inquiero ladeando la cabeza

— ¡Jejeje! La verdad es que no tanto, Solo conozco tu nombre porque la enfermera Redheart me lo informó…

— ¿Pero… quién es usted? — Lo interrumpo

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, creo que no me he presentado todavía — Se aclara la garganta — Soy el doctor encargado que te operó, Surgical Steel

Extiende esbozando media sonrisa su casco derecho hacia mi persona… creo que quiere que se lo estreche, o que choque el puño con él o algo así.

— Es un placer doctor — Estrecho su casco y lo sacudo levemente, devolviéndole el saludo — He oído algo de tu fama aquí en el hospital, creo que es un honor verlo en persona

— ¡Ohh Vaya! Agradezco tu amabilidad joven Alan, y al mismo tiempo es un agrado ver que nuestros esfuerzos por salvar tu vida no fueron en vano, a pesar de no conocer nada de tu especie, hicimos lo mejor que pudimos… ¿Pero sabes algo?, no fue nada fácil operarte, con esas lesiones tan graves que tuviste, debiste haber muerto…

— Lo sé doctor, créeme que estoy perfectamente consciente de que debí morir en aquel lugar, y es un milagro que todavía esté respirando

— Apropósito, ya que lo mencionas, conozco tu pequeña historia jovencito, y te confieso que me intimida un poco tu presencia

— ¿A si? — Exclamo con la duda, ya que no sé exactamente a qué se refiere — ¿De qué historia me estás hablando?

El unicornio blanco ríe con suavidad y exclama jovialmente.

— Muchacho, sé que tú acabaste con ese temible rey oscuro

— ¿¡AHH!? — Me enervo — ¿Y usted como lo sabe?

— Lo sé porque según algunos reportes, mencionan que te encontraron junto con el cadáver del rey unicornio, y que tus lesiones indicaron también que estuviste luchando con él…

Me quedo con una desagradable sensación de inquietud, ahora tengo la sospecha de que no soy un paciente como tal, sino una especie de prisionero… y existe alguna posibilidad de que me está vigilando en este hospital hasta que me recupere y me suceda algo peor, y para más colmo, Daniel puede estar involucrado.

— ¡Tranquilo joven! No te estoy acusando ni nada parecido, de hecho, aquí nadie te juzga de mala gana por lo que hiciste

— ¿Ehh?… ¿Cómo así doctor?...

— ¡Jejejeje! El rey Sombra fue un tirano cruel, malvado y oscuro, que tuvo la intención de esclavizar a toda Equestria, y que cuyos poderes rivalizaban al de nuestras princesas soberanas. Durante un periodo, fuimos víctimas de su horrendo poder y caímos presa del miedo y la tristeza… Es un alivio que alguien tuvo la gallardía de enfrentarlo y más aún, que pudiera acabar con él

Se me acerca hasta estar justo a mi lado y me coloca su casco derecho en mi hombro.

— Puede ser que me intimides tu aspecto y hasta logres asustarme, pero ahora que puedo verte cómo eres. Todos en el hospital, e incluso, hasta toda Equestria agradece tu enorme esfuerzo, eres valiente muchacho

— No doctor…— Le interrumpo con laconia y me entristezco de inmediato — No quiero la gratitud de nadie… yo, desconozco a tu rara especie y francamente no siento afinidad con ninguno de ustedes… simplemente no lo comprendo…

— ¿Hmm?

— Doctor, ¿Por qué molestarse tanto en salvarme?... Aquí nadie me conoce y tampoco conocen mis intenciones, y ya que tú mismo aclaraste, te causo temor… respóndame algo ¿Acaso todos ustedes son tan bondadosos con los desconocidos?

El doctor, lejos de molestarse por mi actitud mezquina, solo esboza una considerable sonrisa y me responde

— Lo somos por naturaleza joven… así es como está conformada la base de nuestra sociedad y es una virtud que poseemos con gran orgullo. ¿Acaso tú no lo eres… es decir, tu especie no es bondadosa?

— Es complicado de decirlo… no es que mi especie o yo carezcamos de bondad. Lo somos, pero atados en la idiosincrasia humana, somos bondadosos solo con nuestros pares…

— Está bien, quizás a diferencia tuya o de tu especie con respecto a la nuestra, es que no dudamos ni por un segundo en ayudar al necesitado no importar si no es de los nuestros… es algo con que nos nace dentro del corazón y nos basta con ver que esa persona esté feliz, esa felicidad plasmada es nuestra recompensa

Nos quedamos viéndonos durante varios minutos. Y luego el doctor de dirige a la puerta mientras dice.

— Bueno joven Alan, tengo trabajo que hacer, así que si me disculpa, debo irme… nuevamente es un gusto conocerte

— ¡Espera doctor! — Vocifero para que se detenga, cosa que hizo después de oírme, luego sonrió con sinceridad y murmuro — Gracias… te agradezco por hacer salvado mi vida

— ¡Ohh! No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, mi equipo y yo solo cumplimos con nuestro trabajo — Se vuelve a acercar y me devuelve el murmullo — ¿Sabes a quien debería agradecerle?

Con un poco de extrañeza, niego con la cabeza.

— Agradézcale a tu amiga, la de tu misma especie…

— ¿¡A Viviana!? — Exclamo con total sorpresa

— Así es… perdiste mucha sangre en ese lugar, y ella se ofreció como donante, dando casi la mitad de lo que ella tenía… por un breve periodo cayó muy enferma y por poco muere, pero por fortuna se recuperó y le dimos de alta, créeme que si no fuera por su noble acto, habrías muerto irremediablemente — Vuelve a dirigirse a la puerta y luego me dice algo antes de despedirse — ¡Ups! Casi lo olvido, la enfermera Redheart también me informó, que quieres cambiarte a una habitación compartida junto con tu compañero de al lado… así que mañana temprano te trasladaremos a ti y a tu amigo a un cuarto amplio para que estés cómodo… nos vemos

No le puse atención a eso último, ya que me quedé gratamente aturdido por lo anterior dicho. Así que fue Viviana la que me salvó, ahora tiene sentido. Volviendo a hacer retrospectiva, perdí sangre apenas llegué a este lugar y perdí mucho más cuando peleé contra esa bestia… nunca lo sentí de esa manera pero ahora, creo que esa deuda conmigo no solamente esta saldada, sino que ahora yo le debo la vida… una lagrima rueda por mi mejilla derecha y miro hacia el techo de la habitación con una sonrisa, finalmente estoy aliviado y en paz conmigo mismo… Viviana… ¿Dónde estás?...

…

Al día siguiente, más específicamente a horas de la madrugada, Daniel y yo fuimos transferidos a una nueva habitación. Con algunos del personal y con mucha amabilidad, nos transportaron con todo y cama por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a una nueva sala, según creo yo, ya no estaríamos bajo los cuidados intensivos y solo seremos pacientes de prioridad baja. Pasamos por toda la sala principal y por el correspondiente pasillo, hasta que al fin llegamos… la nueva recámara es sumamente amplia, luminosa, con un estilo hogareño pero al mismo tiempo tiene un toque suntuoso, cosa que me agrada bastante, sin lugar a dudas, este nuevo cambio de ambiente influirá en nuestros ánimos y la recuperación.

Horas más tarde, nos encontrábamos desayunando y nuevamente nos trajeron más pasto, en forma de un sándwich de margaritas y un poco de jugo de naranja. Por fortuna, la pony enfermera estaba a nuestro lado y debimos explicarle sobre nuestra dieta, obviamente omitimos algunas cosas que podrían afectarle su sensibilidad y fuimos totalmente discretos con eso, por su puesto ella lo entendió y luego procedió a retirar las bandejas con el desayuno mientras se disculpaba con vergüenza, los depositó en el carrito y se marchó con él, minutos después regresa con una pequeña bolsa y de ella saca cuatro de esas deliciosas manzanas, dos para cada uno. Mi compañero se mostró un poco reacio a la fruta ya que no es muy fanático de ellas, de hecho nunca lo he visto comerse aunque sea una, y eso que él se caracteriza por ser muy atlético, pero cuando se puso a ojearla por su considerable tamaño, y darle un mordisco… esa expresión que mostró, sí que no tuvo precio… su semblante reflejó una notoria fascinación, y rápidamente devoró ambas manzanas con mucho deleite. Hasta el muy desgraciado incluso quiso quitarme las que yo tenía.

Mientras comía las manzanas con agrado, y a la vez que Daniel hacia un intento de reprimir sus impulsos de robármelas, Redheart aún seguía presente mientras revisaba la calidad de los sueros, evaluaba los signos vitales y realizaba sus rutinas varias como enfermera.

— Chicos…— Murmura mientras seguía con lo suyo

— ¡Hmm! — Exclamamos los dos al unísono

— Espero que me disculpen por el inconveniente del desayuno, realmente no tenía idea de cómo se alimentan

— ¡Descuida Redheart! No es culpa tuya, antes todo lo contrario, debería haberte informado sobre cómo nos alimentamos desde un principio — Se disculpa Daniel en voz suave, mientras me lanza una mirada maliciosa, de inmediato le devuelvo la misma mirada y media sonrisa, ya que realmente no le dijimos toda la información

— Además pensé que no era necesario decírselo, ya que nuestra dieta es bastante similar a la de ustedes — Agregué para que se sienta mejor

— Bueno, pero de todas maneras soy su enfermera, es mi responsabilidad cuidar de su salud, por eso debo estar informada y atenta para que estén bien y satisfechos

— Basta… nos hace sentir como niños pequeños ¿Sabes? — Le digo con una sonrisa nerviosa y un poco avergonzado — No es necesario que nos estés cuidando todo el día, solo debemos guardar reposo

— Lo sé, pero quiero estar segura

— ¡Jejeje! Gracias Redheart, aprecio esa preocupación por nosotros — Le agradece mi compañero

Nos devuelve una sonrisa y continúa sin cesar con sus labores dentro de nuestra habitación, luego hace un comentario.

— Chicos, Ya que tocamos ese tema sobre el inconveniente, todavía no sé nada de ustedes

— ¿Hmm?

— Saben algo… ya que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, y para asegurarme que no se presente más problemas, ¡Quiero conocerlos a fondo! — Exclama con una sonrisa

— ¿Quieres conocernos? ¿En qué sentido? — Inquiere Daniel

— Bueno, ya saben, todo…

Nos miramos Daniel y yo con un aire pesadumbroso y le respondo.

— Está bien, por ti, mereces que sepas todo sobre lo que somos… pero debo advertirte que mucho de lo que vamos a decir, no te agradará, así que prométame que serás discreta — Le aviso con seriedad

— Ummm…

Antes de que pudiera darme una respuesta, alguien golpea la puerta y seguidamente entra el doctor con su usual rostro serio y nos llama con una voz profunda.

— Buenos días chicos…

— ¡Doctor! ¡Buenos días! — Los saludamos con fervor — ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

— Muchachos, vengo solo a comunicarles que tienen visita

— ¿¡Visita!? — Exclamamos con sorpresa la enfermera y yo al mismo tiempo

— Así como oyeron, tiene visita, ¿Quieren que pase?

—… Si, si claro… dile que pase — Afirma repentinamente Daniel con una leve sonrisa

— Bien, le diré que pase, en un minuto vuelvo

El doctor se va, cerrando la puerta al salir. Entre la enfermera y yo quedamos con la gran duda y la tensión se hace notar junto con un parcial silencio.

— ¿Quién carajos nos visita? — Inquiero cuestionando con una rápida mirada a mi compañero y no recibo respuesta de su parte, solo conserva esa leve sonrisa, luego me dirijo a la enfermera — Redheart, ¿Sabes quién viene?

— N-No, no tengo la menor idea Alan

— Solo aguarden — Responde mi compañero un poco inquieto

— ¿Así que si sabes quién viene? — Pregunto — ¿¡Dime quien viene!? ¿Son los muchachos, verdad?

— Tal vez…— Vuelve a contestarme acentuando más su sonrisa

El silencio vuelve a estar presente, entre la enfermera y yo decidimos esperar a que esa persona atraviese la puerta y lo veamos. Un minuto más tarde, el doctor Steel entra a la habitación junto con el o la visitante, y lo anuncia con una sonrisa.

— Muchachos, aquí está — Presenta el doctor a una pony de aspecto femenino, y se retira por donde vino poco después de hacerlo

— Alan…— La pony menciona mi nombre en un tono de conmoción —…Al fin despertaste…

_(Música de fondo: Snow Bound (Acoustic version) – Arch Enemy)_

Si alguien viene y menciona mi nombre de esa manera sin que esa persona sea Viviana o Johan, normalmente estaría aturdido, confuso y hasta interrogándole quien es, por que conoce mi nombre y por qué me visita, pero gracias a su inconfundible apariencia, no tuve que pasar por eso ya que rápidamente supe quién es… la enfermera solo le lanza una mirada algo despectiva, Daniel sonríe con grata felicidad y yo solo simplemente quedo en un shock por la estupefacción.

— ¿¡Crimson!? ¿Eres tú? — Apenas interpelo sin salir de mi asombro y en una tonalidad media, a lo que ella sonríe de oreja a oreja y exclama gritando

— ¡ALAN!

Sorpresivamente, ella se precipita en un galope, luego salta y se abalanza encima mío, dándome un fuerte abrazo, en ese momento también noto que empieza a llorar de la emoción durante el afecto.

—…No tienes ni idea de cuánto esperé este momento… estoy muy, muy contenta de que al fin despertases Alan…— Continúa abrazándome con entusiasmo y recibo varios besos en la mejilla

—…Crimson… me alegro, pero… ¿Pero podrías bajarte de mi?... oprimes mi pecho — Forcejeo un poco al respecto, y la enfermera llega y actúa enseguida

— ¡Señorita! Por favor, apártese del paciente, no puedes llegar así de repente y agredirlo… ¿No vez que todavía se encuentra herido? — Le riñe mientras trata de apartarla de mí

— ¡Ups! Lo lamento mucho…— Corta el repentino abrazo y la enfermera la hace bajar de mi cama, pero no deja de sonreírme — Solo quería darte una gran bienvenida de mi parte…

— ¡Crimson! — Exclama ahora Daniel entusiasmado — ¿Tampoco hay un saludo para mí?

— ¡Ohh! ¡Daniel! Ven aquí…— Se aproxima a la otra cama y le regala un abrazo más calmo, pero igualmente cálido, al mismo tiempo también le da un beso en la mejilla — Me alegra saber que ya no estás deprimido, y más aún que ya no me estés ignorando…

— ¡Jejeje! Perdona, me disculpo si te ofendí aquella vez, ahora me siento mucho mejor…— Le contesta correspondiéndole el abrazo

Mientras tanto me acomodo un poco más, sentándome a un borde de mi cama para hablarle con un poco más de calma y contemplarla… por poco y casi no la reconozco, se ve… diferente a lo que recordaba. Su pelaje, su melena y su cola ya no son opacas, ahora son prístinas y resplandecen con los rayos del sol, es como si estuviera hecha de piedras preciosas, además de traer un peinado semi lacio con un flequillo deliberado con un par de mechoncitos que le cubre la frente y llega también consigo en su cuello una pequeña bufanda con franjas en sus extremos, con su correspondiente color violeta y violeta oscuro.

— ¡Wow!... Sí que es una sorpresa que estés acá… mmm… créeme, estoy feliz de verte otra vez, me imaginé que quizás ya te habías olvidado de nosotros

— ¡Ayy no! ¡Eso nunca! — Exclama acercándose a mí, luego agarra mis manos con sus cascos y me observa directo a los ojos — ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de ustedes? Por todo lo que hicieron, yo les debo mi vida entera… a los dos… siempre estaré agradecida

Ambos esbozamos una sonrisa, producto del halago y Daniel le responde con un poco de vergüenza y rascándose la nuca.

— Vaya Crimson… me halagas pero no es para tanto, enserio, solo hicimos lo que creímos mejor para todos…

— Y además — Agrego en un tono bajo y los recuerdos de aquella vez vuelven a perturbarme — Por el acto tan deleznable que cometí allá… no creo merecer agradecimiento alguno…

— Se a qué te refieres… — Me interrumpe — Mataste al rey Sombra, pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste… no tienes por qué agobiarte por eso, yo no te considero una mala persona, aun sigues siendo mi valeroso héroe… ambos lo son

Sonrió con levedad ante eso y en ese preciso instante, puedo estar ahora más aliviado conmigo mismo… El doctor tenía razón en lo que me dijo, aquí nadie me considera alguien malo pese a lo que perpetré.

— ¡Alan! — Me llama la enfermera en voz alta, y al voltear a verla, la noto un poco molesta. Creo que se siente un poco apartada — ¿Conoces a esta pony?

— Claro que si — Le respondo en una tonalidad más animosa y la presento cordialmente — Ella es Crimson, la conocí en aquella ciudad de cristal en un momento dramático y poco oportuno, la rescaté y me ayudó cuando más lo necesité

Crimson se ruboriza al oírme y la enfermera asiente la cabeza con afirmación. Se acerca a ella y la saluda.

— Es un gusto conocer a una amiga de mi paciente Alan. Soy la enfermera Redheart, como sabrás estoy a cargo de cuidar a estas dos personas, es un placer

— El placer es mío — Le devuelve el saludo — Confió plenamente en que cuidaras muy bien de mis dos amigos Alan y Daniel

— Me ofendes señorita…— Espeta un poco por el comentario — ¡Por supuesto que voy a cuidarlos!, ya me comprometí con ellos

Durante la conversación, otra vez golpean la puerta y en esta segunda ocasión, el doctor llega asomándose cerca de la entrada y se dirige a la enfermera con cierto enfado.

— Señorita Redheart, si no estás muy ocupada, te recuerdo que tienes trabajo por hacer… te necesitamos en la sala de traumas, urgente

— Lo lamento doctor, enseguida voy

Asiente la cabeza con seriedad y luego se va. Sin más remedio, la enfermera se dirige a la puerta y atenuando su sonrisa se despide temporalmente de nosotros.

— Chicos lo siento, quisiera quedarme con ustedes un poco más pero, tengo que hacer mi trabajo

— No te preocupes enfermera — Exclama Crimson jovialmente — Yo estaré aquí todo el día, no estarán solos si tú te vas

— De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos más tarde para la hora del almuerzo o quizás mañana si me encuentro muy ocupada

— Está bien Redheart — Afirmamos Daniel y yo — Nos vemos después…

* * *

><p><strong>Narrador Omnisciente:<strong>

Después de despedirse de sus dos pacientes, la pony enfermera rápidamente alcanza a su doctor que andaba por el pasillo directo a la sala de traumas, durante el trascurso del camino, le pregunta.

— Doctor Steel, ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

— Según el informe de los paramédicos, Un joven pegaso tuvo un mal aterrizaje durante una práctica de vuelo, y aterrizó sobre el concreto duro sufriendo múltiples fracturas abiertas en sus extremidades, lomo y ambas alas

— ¿A estas horas? ¿Y cómo es la emergencia, código rojo?

— No te alarmes demasiado, la emergencia no es tan crítica como suena… solo trataremos con un código naranja, de todas maneras requerirá de un protocolo de soporte principal avanzado para evitar un shock neurogenico

— ¿Ese protocolo tan extremo doctor? — Discrepa sorprendida

— Es necesario, debemos valorar el mecanismo completo, el estado de sus partes blandas, la posible contaminación bacteriana, los cuerpos extraños y otros factores por la cual es esencial una cirugía de emergencias. Puede existir la posibilidad de que pierda sus extremidades o sus alas, o peor, quedar parapléjico

— De acuerdo doctor… actuemos enseguida

Llegan con rapidez a la sala de traumas y después de una rápida evaluación, transfieren al paciente a un quirófano. Antes de iniciar con la cirugía, los doctores cirujanos y dos enfermeros que van a asistirlos, se higienizan y preparan sus batas de cirugía, en el proceso, la pony enfermera se dirige a su doctor y vuelve a preguntar.

— Doctor, ¿Puedes aclararme algo?

— Que quieres…— Habla en un tono lacónico

— Bueno, quiero que me expliques acerca de esa pony de cristal

Se queda viéndola con semblante sobrio y mientras se va colocando el tapabocas, le responde.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?… Es la visitante de esos dos pacientes…

— Si pero… pensé que nadie los podía ver, ¿Tú me lo explicaste, no? — Interpela confundida

— Así es, nadie puede verlos… excepto ella

— Pero, ¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste? — Espeta

— ¡Jejejeje! Esa es la sorpresa que te mencioné. Ella es una excepción debido a que contribuyó directamente con la restauración de nuestro principado y le fue otorgada un poder general gracias al capitán de la guardia de la princesa Luna

— ¡Oww! No lo sabía — Su expresión acentúa un poco de tristeza y el doctor se da cuenta de ello

— ¿Qué tienes? — Inquiere — ¿Esta bien?

Se enerva un poco e inventa una pequeña excusa.

— Sí, estoy bien… solo me preparo mentalmente antes de entrar para la cirugía

— ¡Hmm! De acuerdo, entonces procedamos al quirófano…

El equipo se cirujanos entran a la sala y los enfermeros preparan las bandejas con los instrumentos requeridos para tratar al herido.

…

_(Música de fondo: Intermezzo Pt II_...Lie Broken and Lifeless – Nocturnal Depression)_

Durante todo el día, la pony de cristal estuvo con los jóvenes, cumpliendo no solamente su rol de visitante sino también realiza un papel de enfermera, ya que se asegura de atender sus necesidades básicas mientras que la enfermera a cargo no está con ellos. Además de pasarla bien con ellos, conversando y bromeando de cosas triviales para matar el tiempo.

Transcurren algunos días, y el doctor encargado les coloca a los muchachos una tarea, les obliga a que realicen unos ejercicios de terapia para que recuperen la motricidad total de sus brazos y torso, para que no les queden posibles residuos de las heridas, y mientras lo hacen la enfermera les brinda apoyo, a la vez que está con ellos durante las mañanas y la pony de cristal los visita durante las tardes. Una mañana como cualquier otra, entre todos se pusieron de acuerdo para reunirse en la habitación, con el objetivo de que los muchachos les contase todo acerca de su especie, además de contarles también acerca de sus vidas antes de que llegasen acá.

— Así que ustedes son… humanos — Concluye la enfermera haciendo énfasis, y los jóvenes asiente la cabeza con afirmación

— Y la mayoría de ustedes… ¿Son gente malvada? — Pregunta la resplandeciente pony con un poco de curiosidad

— Bueno, malvado no es exactamente la definición correcta — Responde el joven de cabello oscuro, mitigando lo que él explicó minutos previos — Más bien, somos gente rara, un poco egoístas por naturaleza

— ¡Hey socio! ¿Enserio es necesario ser tan directo con ellas? — Le riñe su compañero

— Lo lamento, yo no puedo decirles que somos exactamente iguales a ellas ya que estaría mintiendo, y tú lo sabes…— Se excusa mientras va señalando con la mano derecha a la pony de cristal — Durante nuestra visita a esa ciudad de cristal, Crimson oyó una definición muy cruda de nuestra especie, así que le tengo que contar la verdad

Su compañero se cruza de brazos y continúa oyendo la descripción dada.

— Sé que pensaran que no somos la especie más gentil de todas, y admito que en cada uno de nosotros hay cierto nivel de maldad escondida… ¡Pero vamos! Ya nos conocen lo suficiente, nunca les haríamos daño a ustedes ni a nadie por aquí

Ambas ponis se quedan en silencio, mirando fijamente al joven no muy convencidas, así que su amigo agrega algo más para aplacar esa información.

— Chicas, a pesar de lo que este idiota dijo, tengo que aclarar que también somos personas con raciocinio, educación, y también una moral… conocemos lo que es bueno y lo que no, y aunque lo duden, nuestro instinto por lo general es buscar el bien común

— ¡Ohh! Eso es… bueno ¡Jejejeje! — Se ríe la pony enfermera, por lo redundante que sonó

— En fin — Agrega para concluir — Lo que Alan dijo, es una mentira en cierto aspecto… Nacemos siendo puros y buenos, por ende, somos iguales a ustedes. Solo que, en donde venimos, la vida no es sencilla y la naturaleza de nuestra sociedad puede ser un verdadero monstruo que nos tiende a corromper… es por eso es que la explicación dada por mi compañero sobre la mayoría de nosotros, es una realidad

Sonríen levemente ante el nuevo comentario y mirándose entre ellas ahora más convencidas. Luego la pony cristalina inquiere en un tono serio.

— ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Esa "Sociedad humana" los ha corrompido?

El joven de mirada fría sonríe ante la pregunta mientras se cruza los brazos, la observa con ternura y le responde con un tono muy sereno.

— Te alegraras saber que aún no lo ha hecho — Sonríe de felicidad al oírlo — No voy a ahondar sobre mi vida personal ni la de él. Solo diremos que hemos pasado por cosas muy duras y aprendido lecciones crueles sobre la vida, y gracias a ello, nos hemos estado convirtiendo cada día en mejores personas, con más integridad y criterio. Incluso esa terrible experiencia que hemos vivido allá en esa ciudad cristalina, la tomamos como una lección más de vida

— ¡Wow! — Exclaman ambas al unísono por las elocuentes palabras, y la enfermera interpela poco después — ¿Y qué lección han aprendido entonces?

—…Mmmm… Bueno…— Observa a su compañero con un poco de duda y este le responde a las dos ponis

— Viendo que esa pelea fue una experiencia de nunca olvidar, aunque se sorprendan, sentimos un profundo respeto hacia el rey Sombra… siendo malvado hasta su muerte, demostró mucho coraje y defendió como pudo lo que él quería proteger, que me imagino que fue esa ciudad… así que gracias a él, hemos adquirido un poco de humildad

— Apropósito — Exclama de nuevo la pony enfermera con una sonrisa acentuada y le pregunta acercándose a los dos — Ya que tocan ese tema sobre el rey unicornio, ¿Qué profesión ejercen? Me imagino que en sus tierras, ustedes deben ser una clase de soldados, ¿O me equivoco?

— ¡Sí! — Se entusiasma la otra pony — Apuesto a que ustedes son unos valientes militares ¿Verdad?

Los dos jóvenes se miran el uno al otro y sueltan una ligera carcajada después de oírlas, por su puesto ambas ponis se quedan aturdidas al verlos reír con cierta mofa. Luego de calmarse, el primer joven les contesta con un aire fresco y sereno.

— ¿Les digo algo chicas? Aunque no lo crean, no somos soldados, ni ejercemos profesión alguna similar… simplemente somos unos estudiantes

— ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡No son soldados!? — Exclama la enfermera muy sorprendida

— ¡Alan, no me mientas! — Agrega espetando la otra pony y lo fustiga fijando la mirada — Dime la verdad… no tienes por qué ocultarmelo

— ¡Enserio!, ¡Lo juro!, No somos soldados ni nada...— Le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa

— ¡Calma Crimson! Alan está diciendo la verdad — Lo respalda el otro joven con una voz jovial — Pese a nuestra actual apariencia, tan solo tenemos veinte años, somos muy jóvenes para ejercer un cargo militar de cualquier tipo… Creannos que lo más peligroso que hacemos habitualmente es practicar deportes como hobby

— Pe-pero… pero si ustedes pelearon con el rey Sombra, y le ganaron… ¡Yo los vi como lo hacían! ¡Es ridículo que me digan eso!

Pese a la explicación, los dos veían que ambas todavía se mostraban reacias a creerles, especialmente la visitante que aún tiene esa expresión de inquietud en su rostro. Ambos se levantan de sus camas y se sientan en una de ellas para mirarlas fijamente y seguir explicándoles con más detenimiento.

— Redheart, Crimson, les seré honesto… Podrán pensar que ambos fuimos muy valientes al pelear con esa bestia, pero les diré que fue la decisión más estúpida que hicimos alguna vez. Voy a hablar por nosotros dos y te diremos que, nunca habíamos sentido tanto temor en nuestras vidas como en aquel momento, en especial al tener que recordar esa maldita e inquisidora mirada que hiela la sangre

La pony prístina se quedaba viéndolo ahora con un semblante de consuelo y acercándose a él, le preguntó con desasosiego.

— ¿Enserio tuviste miedo?

— ¡Mas que solo eso! — Le contestó exclamando el otro joven, llamando su atención — Estuvimos horrorizados al tener al frente a ese temible unicornio… jamás pensé que diré esto pero, teníamos mucho miedo de morir en esa ocasión

— Tal vez estés algo confundida con esto, déjame explicarte — Prosigue el joven a su lado — Sentimos mucho miedo en esa pelea, pero nunca dejamos que él lo notase, porque sabía con claridad que lo usaría en nuestra contra…

Se aclara la garganta y traga un poco de saliva antes de proseguir con el relato.

— Tengo que aclararte también que, no somos para nada fuertes en comparación y en nuestras condiciones, todo jugaba en nuestra contra, créanme, el rey Sombra pudo perfectamente asesinarnos a los dos sin ningún inconveniente…

— Pero entonces… ¿Cómo pudieron derrotarlo? — Inquiere la enfermera con merodeo

— Bueno, no diré que la suerte estuvo a nuestro lado, solo aproveché la ventaja de la incertidumbre… al igual que ustedes, el rey Sombra desconocía la existencia de nuestra especie y gracias a ello, pude construir una estrategia

— ¡Ohh! ¿Y cuál fue esa estrategia? — Interpela la pony visitante

— ¡Vamos Crimson! Estuviste todo el tiempo conmigo, y tú más que nadie la conoce al dedillo… ¡Jeje! Bueno, es un decir… Mi plan para salir bien parado consistía en jugar con su mente y distraerlo de manera constante, mientras que tú y los demás hacían lo suyo ¿No recuerdas eso? Todo con el propósito de ocultar de sus ojos nuestro miedo y hacerlo creer que éramos peligrosos monstruos.

— Pero dada las circunstancias…— Continúa su amigo — Era bastante difícil mantener ese plan a flote, y teníamos en mente que moriríamos si cometíamos un solo error

— Y lo peor sucedió…— Reitera el joven de al lado con lo sucedido — Por culpa mía, incurrí a la torpeza que casi me cuesta la vida y la de todos los ponis… mi estupidez hizo que lo subestimara por solo un segundo… y míranos como quedamos después de eso…

— Es un gran golpe de suerte que aun estemos vivos — Murmura de nuevo con voz apagada el segundo joven y después observa a las dos con una leve sonrisa — Por eso nuestros agradecimientos al intervenir en nuestro auxilio

— ¡Wow! — Vuelve a exclamar la pony enfermera — ¡Es increíble lo que me cuentan! Ahora los veo de modo distinto chicos

— ¡Je! Lamento desilusionarte Redheart — Se disculpa el joven de semblante inexpresivo y empieza a mirar al suelo con ojos perdidos — Me disculpo si te hicimos creer que tienes al frente tuyo, a unos seres de gran fuerza o con sorprendentes habilidades pero… pero la verdad es que no tenemos nada extraordinario, solo somos la clara definición de lo que el rey Sombra manifestó… que no somos mas que unos ordinarios y feos simios afeitados

— Alan, no…— Murmura con angustia — No me refería a eso… solo…

— Basta…— Lo interrumpe — Se lo que nos vas a decir y te agradezco que intentes confortarnos pero, eso no va cambiar mi concepto…

Todo el ambiente se cargó de una sensación de malestar y un breve silencio anegó la recámara, ambas quisieron disculparse con ellos por si les había causado alguna molestia, pero los muchachos las reconfortan, de todas maneras no fue culpa de nadie, pero al mismo tiempo los pacientes no se sentían tristes después de contar esa parte… solo un tanto incómodos. El resto de la mañana fue tranquila y no ocurrió ninguna complicación aparente. Todos continuaron con sus respectivas cosas después de clausurar la pequeña reunión, tanto como la enfermera reanudó su labor, la pony de cristal se devolvió al hotel en donde se hospeda temporalmente y los jóvenes retomaron sus pequeños ejercicios de rehabilitación.

Trascurre dos días y medio después de lo sucedido, y en aquella habitación, solo se halla el muchacho de semblante frío y sombrío y la joven yegua que los visita diariamente. Casualmente el otro joven de cabellera castaña y de expresión más alegre que su compañero, no se encontraba en dicha habitación, ya que por simple deseo, recorría los distintos pasillos, viendo las instalaciones del edificio y conversando con la enfermera a su lado. Mientras tanto, la pony ve con cierto aire de intranquilidad al joven sentado con las piernas cruzadas encima de la cama de su compañero, observando el atardecer a través de la ventana, y escribiendo sobre un pedazo de papel de pergamino y con una pluma, unos cortos versos… Se le acerca con levedad, se sube a la cama y se sienta a su lado, interrumpiendo el letargo pensativo del joven y este le pregunta en voz baja.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Me siento al lado tuyo, ¿Te incomoda?

— Mmm… no, no en lo absoluto

— Bien, entonces prosiga con lo que estás haciendo, no te interrumpiré

Retoma su escrito y continúa observando con ojos pesados el paisaje. Sin embargo ella se le veía un poco inquieta, y se distrae levemente revolviendo en pequeños círculos las sabanas con su casco derecho, eso con el propósito de tener algo en mente para decirle.

— Alan…— Lo llama con voz apagada

— ¿Hmm?

— Quisiera preguntarte algo, pero… no sé...

— ¡Dime! ¿Qué me quieres preguntar? — La saca de rodeos inquiriendo

— Bueno, ¿Qué vas a hacer después de que te den de alta?

El joven queda pensativo por la pregunta, mientras que se lleva la punta de la pluma hacia sus labios, manchando estos con tinta y después de limpiárselos con la lengua, le responde en un tono medio y lacónico.

— Después de salir de este hospital junto con Daniel, entre los dos buscaremos a mis otros amigos Johan y Viviana

— ¿Y tienes idea en donde puedan estar?

— No tengo idea, pero eso no va a detenerme… sin importar cuanto me tarde, sé que los encontraré…

La conversación no fluye como ella lo esperaba, el joven se queda en silencio después de contestarle y continúa escribiendo en el papel. Sintiéndose un poco frustrada, vuelve a preguntar, esta vez con una tonalidad más fuerte.

— Alan, cuando encuentre a tus amigos, ¿A dónde piensas irte?

La apabullada pregunta, turba por un breve lapso los pensamientos del joven, y en ese instante deja de escribir.

— La verdad es que no he pensado en eso hasta ahora. Siendo franco, No tengo un rumbo específico hacia dónde dirigirme

— ¡Ohh! ¿No sabes a dónde vas? — Le pregunta con angustia, y este niega con la cabeza

— Bueno, si no sabes a donde ir…— Mientras le habla, un rubor mancha sus pequeñas mejillas y su voz se vuelve más tímida y apagada — Si gustas, Puedes quedarte en mi casa…

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿En tu casa? ¿Lo dices enserio? — Interpela con mucha conmoción

— ¡Claro que sí!, Tengo una pequeña casa ubicada en la zona sur del imperio de cristal, justo en la calle séptima de la misma… es muy cálida y cómoda y pueden quedarse perfectamente ustedes cuatro

— N-no lo puedo creer… eso es un gesto muy dulce de tu parte, ¿No será mucha molestia?

— ¡Para nada Alan! Es más, ¡Será un gran honor tenerte a ti y a los demás como huéspedes! — Exclama agarrándole sus manos y mirándolo con alegría

— ¡Wow! — Deja caer el papel y la pluma de la impresión y luego le agradece — Muchas gracias Crimson, te juro que compensaré tu generosidad

— ¡Ohh no quiero que lo hagas! Es lo menos que puedo hacer por salvar mi vida ¿Recuerdas?

— Si pero, de todas formas quiero hacerlo…

De modo afable, el joven rodea a la pony con su brazo derecho y la sorprende con medio abrazo y acariciando su brillante lomo, por su puesto ella inmediatamente se ruboriza y le corresponde dicho abrazo y permanecen en esa posición por varios minutos, mientras veían caer el atardecer.

…

Traspasando por ciertos inconvenientes y algunos pequeños problemas, finalmente llegó el día en que los jóvenes humanos puedan salir del hospital. Según el diagnóstico final del doctor a cargo, sus graves lesiones se han regenerado con éxito y su salud física y mental se han restablecido satisfactoriamente y gracias a los pequeños ejercicios de rehabilitación, han recuperado su motricidad total. Con el diagnostico dado, ambos serian dados de alta aproximadamente a la seis de la tarde.

Mientras transcurre esa dichosa tarde, el personal médico le devuelven con gentileza sus respectivos efectos personales, en las cuales consiste solo de sus jeanes azules, restaurados y limpios, y con sus pertenecías y objetos varios en su lugar; sus zapatillas casuales tipo mocasín de marca bata de color café oscuro y gris claro, previamente limpios y demás prendas como la ropa interior… se percatan justo después de entregárselos, que no estaban sus camisetas por ningún lado, dilucidaron al instante que los doctores los habían cortado a la mitad en el proceso de la cirugía… ese problema no le preocupó demasiado, ya que gracias a la sugerencia de la pony visitante, ella les iba a mandar a fabricar las prendas necesarias en alguna boutique cercana, no sin antes tomarles las medidas de su torso, hombros y brazos para que quede a medida.

Horas después, y después de varios problemas en las boutiques por la rara petición, la pony regresa con ansias al hospital y se precipita a la habitación compartida, sosteniendo con la boca la bolsa con las camisetas listas y hechas con precisión, y después de un cálido saludo, con fervor les entrega las prendas. Los examina de un lado a otro y por el revés, y sin quejarse por el simple diseño, le agradecen a la pony esbozando un gesto de felicidad. Ambos recogen sus prendas y se dirigen a baños distintos para poder cambiarse.

Ya en el baño y con el seguro puesto, el joven de expresión sombría se quita la bata de paciente, dejandola caer, y analiza por varios minutos su aspecto actual, viendo su propio reflejo en un pequeño espejo… aunque se haya recuperado a la perfección, todavía lleva un gran vendaje que envuelve su abdomen, y debido a una pequeña corazonada que pasó por su mente, no se lo quita sino hasta más tarde. También se examina su rostro y su cabello por unos minutos más, antes de empezar a vestirse, colocándose en orden la ropa interior, el jean azul claro medio ajustado, y las zapatillas color café oscuro. Por último se coloca su nueva prenda y echa un último vistazo en el espejo… esboza media sonrisa al ver que le queda bien la prenda que consiste en una camiseta de manga larga tipo buzo, hecho con una tela ligera de color café oscuro al igual que sus zapatillas, y con unos sutiles y lindos bordados en los extremos de las mangas y en el cuello en v, de color negro.

Sale del cuarto del baño acomodándose las mangas de la prenda en sus muñecas y se sorprende arqueando ambas cejas al ver el aspecto de su amigo, que se peina el cabello con los dedos y que también se ajusta su nueva prenda que consiste en una camiseta similar a la suya, pero de color azul oscuro y con bordados reforzados de color azul pálido.

— ¡Hey socio! — Exclama su amigo con expresión alegre — Sí que te tardaste en el baño, ¿Te la estabas jalando o qué?

Ríen ambos por el chiste y él le responde jovialmente.

— ¡Jejeje! Otra vez con tus maricadas, viejo ¡Jajaja!... Solo me estaba vistiendo, nada más — Le explica, y se acomoda el cabello, llevándoselo hacia atrás — Apropósito, te queda bien ese buzo

— ¡Je! Gracias huevón, a ti también te queda bien — Le devuelve el cumplido, y luego chocan sus puños mientras ríen con suavidad

— ¡Wow! — Exclama sobresaltada la pony de cristal apenas entra a la habitación y los ve con sus trajes puestos

— ¡Oh! ¡Crimson! — Exclamas ambos al notar su presencia y el segundo joven se aproxima y le pregunta con tono afable — ¿Qué opinas de los trajes?

— ¡Chicos, se ven geniales con esas prendas! Solo véanse, tienen un toque minimalista pero no pierden lo sofisticado… pareciesen que se van a una fiesta en casa de alguien ¡Jeje!

— Gracias…

Le agradecen al unísono, y el joven de cabellera oscura, sin perder su semblante alegre, saca de su bolsillo un artefacto extraño para los ojos de la pony, lo que resulta que es su celular, trata de prenderlo y reitera un par de veces más en vano, indagando con obviedad que se le había descargado la batería hace mucho, rápidamente lo guarda y hace una pregunta

— ¿Saben qué hora es, para poder irnos?

— Emmm… ya van a ser las seis de la tarde — Le contesta la pony mirando a través de la puerta abierta, un reloj de pared ubicada en el lateral del pasillo, y el joven le devuelve la contestación con un pequeño gesto, pero luego ella interpela — Alan, ¿Qué es esa cosa que sacaste del compartimento de tu pantalón?

— ¡Jejeje! Más tarde te lo explico, todavía no es el momento adecuado

— ¡Jeje! Está bien Alan

— Creo que ya no falta nada para alistar — Advierte el otro joven — ¿Podemos irnos?

— Antes, debemos pasar por la sala de la recepción a que llenen algunos formularios para que puedan salir — Explica la pony

— Bueno, vayamos rápido entonces a hacer esa vuelta…

Sin más que objetar, los tres se van directo a la sala principal, y la pony enfermera los llama directo de la recepción. Les estrega a sus ahora ex pacientes unos papeles y dos plumas para que llenen el cuestionario para darles de alta, mientras lo hacen, Empieza a despedirse de ellos con un tono y expresión tristes.

— Chicos, estoy feliz de que ya estén recuperados y que hoy les demos de alta… fue un placer tenerlos como mis pacientes

El joven de cabellera oscura termina de llenar su formulario, y devolviéndole los papeles a la enfermera, le contesta en tonalidad suave.

— Redheart, lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, te agradezco bastante por todo lo que hiciste para cuidarme y que influyeras mucho en mi estado de ánimo, pero no te pongas triste solo porque nos vayamos hoy… te visitaremos en vez en cuando

— ¿¡Lo harán!? — Inquiere con sobresalto

— ¡Claro! — Exclama ahora el otro joven, terminando de llenar el cuestionario y dándole enseguida los papeles — Y si no podemos, entonces te escribiremos…

— Chicos…— Se baja de su asiento de la recepción y rodea la mesa de la misma y al estar frente a frente, los abraza con tristeza a ambos y les murmura — El hospital ya no será el mismo sin ustedes… los extrañaré bastante

— ¡Oww! Nuevamente gracias por todo Redheart, también te extrañaremos… — Le devuelve el murmullo, agradeciéndole a la vez — Tal vez en una ocasión especial, te invitemos a algún lado a comer o a hacer algo si tu quieres

— ¿Enserio? ¿Me lo prometen?

— ¡Por supuesto!

— Bueno, entonces los estaré esperando con ansias — Exclama con voz más alegre y luego les dice — Los acompañaré a la salida…

Más tarde, luego de despedirse del doctor encargado y extrañamente no le devuelve dicha despedida, esbozando solo un leve gesto de indiferencia. Las dos ponis y los jóvenes salen del hospital y ellos se quedan gratamente sorprendidos al contemplar las hermosas y pintorescas calles de la ciudad.

— ¡Es sorprendente! — Exclama aturdido el segundo joven — No me había fijado en lo hermosa que esta ciudad

— ¿Verdad que si? — Le responde su amigo y acercándose más a él, le murmura al oído — Al ver esta preciosidad de paisaje, tuve tiempo para escribir algunas letras para mostrártelas luego

— Chicos — La interrumpe la pony enfermera, tirando levemente de la bota del jean de los dos con sus cascos — ¿A dónde piensan ir?

— Bueno…— Le contesta el primer joven con un poco de duda y llevándose la mano izquierda hacia su nuca — Iremos a cualquier lado en busca de mis otros amigos, y con la ayuda de Crimson, planearemos con detenimiento el viaje para encontrarlos… y creo que empezaremos por el hogar de donde ella reside, en aquella ciudad de cristal

— ¡Ohh! Está bien, entonces los acompaño a la estación del ferrocarril…

…

— ¡Lamento desilusionarte con lo que voy a decir pero, estos seres no van a ir a ningún lado!

De manera repentina, los interrumpe una voz grave y muy masculina impresionando a todos, y al estar muy alerta, observando de reojo el lugar de origen de la voz, captan en una esquina del hospital que se aproxima lentamente un enorme pegaso negro con armadura de la guardia real y una alabarda atada en sus lomos. Y al estar al frente de los jóvenes y las ponis, grita.

— ¡GUARDIAS, RODEENLOS!

— ¿¡Que carajos pasa!? — Exclaman ambos con inquietud, pero su respuesta se contesta sola al ver que un gran escuadrón de ponis pegasos y unicornios con armadura y armados, cuya apariencia es similar a su superior, los rodea muy velozmente, estando a tres metros de distancia

— Pe-pero… ¿Qué es esto? — Inquiere el primer joven estando muy confundido e inquieto, y la pony enfermera inmediatamente exclama con extrema sorpresa al ver a lo lejos ese pegaso entre tal multitud

— ¿¡Capitán!?

El mencionado capitán aparece desde la parte de atrás de sus tropas y sin mostrar expresión alguna, les ordena a sus guardias lo siguiente.

— No quiero civiles por aquí… ¡Apártenlas!

Con una gran sincronización de equipo, alrededor de unos cuatro guardias las sujetan con firmeza de sus patas y las empiezan a escoltar a la fuerza lejos del lugar.

— ¿¡Que están haciendo!?... ¡Noo! ¡Suéltenos! ¡No nos pueden tratar así de esa manera! — Vociferan con mucho susto ambas ponis, y la pony de cristal grita poco después mientras forcejea con los guardias — ¡Noo! ¡Me están secuestrando! ¡ALAN, DANIEL, AYUDENME!

— ¡CRIMSON! ¡REDHEART! — Se enervan tratando de corresponder el pedido de auxilio y van tras ellas para ayudarlas, pero el capitán de la guardia nocturna y los demás guardias se interpone en su camino, bloqueándoles el paso

— ¡ALTO! ¡Ustedes no se moverán de aquí!

— ¡Maldito, escúchame! ¡Suéltalas inmediatamente! — Amenaza con gran enojo el temperamentoso y agresivo joven, agarrando al pegaso del borde de su armadura

— ¿O qué?...

Reaccionando a esa contestación altanera, enfrenta con furia al capitán y trata de darle un fuerte puñetazo, pero este sonríe ante la reacción y con suma facilidad, esquiva el golpe ladeando su torso y cabeza respectivamente, y este le devuelve el ataque, aplicando en el joven humano un contundente golpe en el mentón. Ese golpe fue lo suficientemente efectivo y preciso como para hacer vibrar su cerebro y lo hace caer sentado. Solo se queda ahí en el suelo temblando y sudando frío, totalmente abatido y sin poder hacer nada ya que físicamente no puede responder.

— Tranquilo, no tienes que ser agresivo conmigo, a ellas no les va a pasar nada — Le contesta con laconia y soberbia al humano que yace noqueado y a la vez, aterrado por el golpe

— ¡Daniel, noo! ¡Maldito! ¿¡Quien carajos eres!? — Gruñe con rabia y con expresión ceñida

— ¡Ohh! Lamento esta áspera intromisión por parte mía… Soy el capitán de la guardia real de la princesa Luna, Nocturnal Halberd

— ¿¡Y que quieren de nosotros!? — Inquiere en voz alta y adopta una postura defensiva

— Te lo diré sin rodeos… por órdenes de la princesa soberana de la noche, vendrás conmigo… esto es un arresto penal

— ¿¡CÓMO!? — Se enerva con notoriedad ante tal declaración

El capitán se da media vuelta y se aleja marchando, el joven con sumo enojo intenta detenerlo pero súbitamente, tres soldados unicornios se colocan detrás de él, apuntando sin dudar sus costados con sus cuernos, y estos se energizan de golpe dándole un gran choque eléctrico. De inmediato cae violentamente al suelo, estirando y sacudiendo sus extremidades repentinamente y convulsionando por el shock, solo un enorme grito da como respuesta, sobresaltando a las ponis que se hallaban apartadas de la escena y siendo espectadoras.

— ¡ALAN! — Ambas claman con horror al ver como el joven sigue siendo electrocutado

Poco después, el capitán hace unas señas con sus cascos, indicando un punto específico en medio de la calle y luego de unos instantes, un gran vagón de guerra blindado y tirado por cuatro forzudos pegasos, desciende desde el cielo que está por oscurecer y se estaciona justo en el lugar indicado por el superior.

— ¡Guardias! ¡Esposen a las criaturas y procésenlos inmediatamente!

— ¡Si Capitán! — Reciben la orden varios guardias unicornios, realizando el saludo militar, llevándose uno de sus cascos en la frente

Nuevamente con una excelente sincronización, seis soldados procesan a los paralizados humanos, los esposan con pesados grilletes de hierro con cadenas, y tirando de dichas cadenas, los arrastran hacia el enorme vagón blindado y luego de llevarlos forzosamente a dentro del mismo, cierran la enorme compuerta blindada y lo aseguran con un hechizo de bloqueo.

— ¡Guardias! — Dictamina su ultima orden para concluir con su misión — ¡Retirada!

Le devuelven el gesto con afirmación, y entre todo el escuadrón de pegasos más el enorme vagón, despegan y desaparecen tras el horizonte, y el resto de los soldados unicornios, desaparecen también gracias al hechizo de teletransportación… Así de rápido y repentino aparecieron, así se marcharon, dejando solas a la dos ponis, que, conmocionadas, claman gritando a los cielos los nombres de aquellos jóvenes y desesperadas por la situación, se devuelven al hospital para pedir ayuda, tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por no quebrarse.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aclaración<em>**_**: Me imagino que habrán notado que cambié la imagen del fic, una imagen simple pero por el momento, adecuada debido a que representa a uno de mis personajes. Así que quiero agradecer a un usuario llamado Roadstell por dedicarme ese dibujo de mi querida personaje Crimson. Si me estás leyendo... parcero, te agradezco por este enorme **_**_detallazo, te quedó nítido y es exactamente como me lo imaginaba._**

_**No tengo mucho mas que decir sobre esto, como aclaré antes, este capítulo es el mas extenso hasta el momento y no quiero cometer mas ese pequeño inconveniente, es decir, voy a pretender hacer capítulos mas cortos para que no tengan que esperar tanto, y si la trama o las escenas se me alargan, o se vuelven mas complejas, las dividiré.**_

_**Como siempre sean generosos, pueden dejar sus reviews ya sean buenos o malos. Nos leemos pronto.**_


	12. Presidio, Parte 1

**Muy buenas a todos, ante todo quisiera aclarar solamente un punto:**

**Se que dije que haría capítulos mas cortos, y bueno, esta vez no exageré (No mucho) como la vez anterior, es difícil evitar escribir bastante por como se está desarrollando hasta ahora esta trama. Les aviso que los capítulos venideros van a llegar por partes al igual que este, aunque creo que no les va a ser relevante para ustedes. De nuevo les pido paciencia, actualizaré lo mas rápido que pueda.  
><strong>

**Nuevamente les agradezco a los que me siguen y por sus reviews, aunque sean pocos los que se atreven a dejarme alguno. Aun así, los usuarios casuales que vienen aquí solamente a leer y a pasar un buen rato, también les agradezco por su tiempo.**

* * *

><p>Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, las dos ponis consternadas solo se les ocurren devolverse al hospital para informarle al doctor lo que acaba de ocurrir, y se precipitan allá a toda velocidad, tratando lo posible de contener el llanto, aunque no evita que un par de lágrimas se asomen por sus ojos y que rueden con rebeldía. Al llegar, irrumpen la puerta principal con una coz y galopan hasta la recepción gritando.<p>

— ¡Doctor Steel! ¡Doctor Steel!

El personal médico que se hallaba en aquella sala, ven a las ponis con cierto aire de extrañeza, era evidente que nadie más que solo ellas, se enteraron del asunto previo. Uno de los enfermeros en la sala le contestó secamente a la enfermera.

— El doctor Steel se encuentra en su oficina…

Sin emitir palabra alguna de agradecimiento, ambas retoman su galope en la dirección indicada por el enfermero, y enseguida llegan a la puerta de la oficina del doctor, irrumpiéndola al igual que la primera y claman con un grito desesperado.

— ¡Doctor!

El mencionado doctor se sobresalta por dicho grito, levantándose de su silla giratoria bruscamente y dejando caer de su escritorio algunos pergaminos y algunos formularios e informes que tenía cerca.

— ¿¡Que sucede!? — Interpela espetando

— ¡Doctor! ¡Los jóvenes! — Exclama con llanto la pony enfermera

— ¡Se lo llevaron! ¡Han sido raptados! — Termina la oración la pony prístina con la misma expresión de llanto

— ¡Doctor, Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarlos! ¡Tenemos que actuar, pero ya! — Concluye acercándose a él y viéndolo directo a los ojos

El semblante del doctor no refleja conmoción alguna por la noticia, solo esboza un mínimo gesto y volviendo a su asiento, murmura en un tono muy sobrio.

— Así que se lo llevaron… ¡Hmm! No pensé que lo harían tan pronto y menos, cerca de este establecimiento

— ¿¡Qué!? — Exclama consternada la pony enfermera y luego inquiere — ¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?

— ¿No comprendo? — Gimotea la otra pony muy confundida

— Señoritas…— Las llama sin perder su sobriedad — No tienen por qué asustarse, los jóvenes están bien, solo están siendo escoltados…

— ¿¡Escoltados!? — Exclaman ambas al unísono

— Así como lo oyeron… apenas ellos se recuperaron y fueron dados de alta a horas del atardecer, le informé todo al capitán para que viniese junto con sus tropas y lo recogiesen cuando los vean…

— Pe-pero aún sigo sin comprender… ¿Por qué? — Gimotean la pony cristalina

— ¡Sí doctor! ¿¡Por qué hiciste tal barbaridad!?

— ¡Tontas! — Les riñe al oír el comentario, su enojo ante las afligidas ponis ya se estaba acentuando y les pregunta con la expresión ceñida — ¿Acaso se los tengo que recordar? ¿Ya olvidaron que esas criaturas están bajo una estricta vigilancia sin interrupción impuesta por el capitán? ¿Ya olvidaron también que ustedes dos eran las únicas que podían interactuar con ellos?

— Claro que sabemos todo eso… ¡Pero aun así!... ¡No es justo! ¡Los chicos no son malos! ¡No son criminales! ¡Ellos no hicieron nada perverso! ¡No merecen ese trato!

— Enfermera…— Murmura ahora en voz más calmada para tranquilizarla — Créame que lo sé, pero para todos, es lo mejor…

— ¿¡Lo mejor!? ¿¡A ti te parece que, llevárselos así de esa forma es lo mejor!?

— Enfermera, entienda… tú eres una de las únicas de por aquí que los conoces en persona. No se puede decir lo mismo de los demás — Se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a ellas para explicarles — Dejarlos vagar solos por ahí, podría conmocionar a la población de Equestria de una forma que no te puedes imaginar… y eso podría ser peligroso

Ambas se quedan pesando la nueva perspectiva dada, pero sin dejar su aflicción, le reclaman.

— Pero… ellos tienen derecho a ser libres

— Lamento oír eso señorita Crimson, pero ellos son totalmente desconocidos para todos, ya perdieron su libertad apenas ingresaron a estas tierras

— Pe-pero…

— ¡Ya basta!, Esta es la realidad de las cosas. Quieran o no, ellos ya tienen dueño que es el capitán, y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para impedirlo… así las cosas tienen que ser

Sin más remedio, las dos ponis salen destrozadas de la oficina y solo pueden dirigirse a la sala de espera y quedarse allí para deglutir lo ocurrido.

— Redheart…— Gime su compañera aun afligida por la noticia escupida — ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— No lo sé Crimson, no sé me ocurre nada — De inmediato la abraza con firmeza para descargar toda su tristeza, al igual que ella también hace lo mismo

Se desahogan durante unos cuantos minutos y eso las ayuda a mitigar un poco la desdicha, pero luego cortan el abrazo y se miran a los ojos, quizás para poder decirse sin enunciar una palabra, que lamentarse no les traerá a los muchachos de vuelta. Limpiándose las lágrimas con la parte posterior de sus cascos, la pony enfermera consuela a la pony cristalina diciéndole.

— Solo somos tú y yo ahora… tranquila, lo resolveremos

— ¿Podemos hacerlo? — Gimotea

— Tenemos que ayudarlos de alguna forma. Si lo que dijo el doctor es verdad, entonces ellos pueden correr peligro de ser exiliados o exterminados por órdenes de las princesas, si ven en ellos, ser amenazas

— Tienes razón Redheart, ahora dependen únicamente de nosotras… ¿Pero por dónde empezamos?

— Mmm… tal vez debamos empezar por el castillo, quizás allá es por donde se dirigieron los guardias, y apuesto que allá los tienen custodiados

— Tiene mucha lógica — Se levanta de su asiento y exclama mientras avanza — ¡Vayamos hacia ese castillo!

— ¡Espera Crimson! ¡No puedo! — La detiene agarrándolo de su pata delantera derecha — Al menos no en estos momentos. Todavía faltan tres horas para que acabe mi turno, no puedo abandonar mi puesto de trabajo así nada mas

— ¡Ow! — La mira con una expresión desasosiega y vuelve a exclamar — Entonces yo iré a averiguar en donde lo tienen…

— ¡Pero Crimson! ¡No puedes ir tu sola! ¡Puede ser riesgoso!

— Entiendo los riesgos, pero el no saber en dónde se encuentran o el no indagar lo que va a sucederles me está matando, tengo que ir

La pony enfermera suelta un angustioso suspiro hacia abajo y luego la abraza de nuevo y le susurra al oído.

— De acuerdo, trata de averiguar todo lo que puedas... y cuídate mucho

— Lo haré, gracias Redheart

La pony prístina se precipita hacia la puerta de salida del hospital con una expresión más sobria y decidida, y luego sin titubear ni detenerse, galopa entre las pintorescas avenidas y calles de la capital en dirección a su destino, tardando alrededor de unos veinte minutos en llegar al ancho puente que separa el castillo y de la ciudad en general. Al cruzar el puente y deambular vehemente por el gran patio en donde se halla diferentes esculturas de unicornio, decoraciones florales y fuentes varias, se percata que en el lugar no hay un solo guardia que este rondando. Extrañada, avanza hasta llegar a la gran puerta real, y se confunde aún más al notar que solamente hay dos guardias unicornios con armaduras, de pelaje gris y melenas y colas plateadas que custodian dicha entrada… Algo no le cuadraba bien a la pequeña pony. Es inusual para ella ver que no hay vigilancia en un lugar en el que lo requiere, y aún más si se sabe de la existencia de aquellos jóvenes humanos.

En un breve instante, la pony rápidamente intuyó una explicación lógica: El ejército real de turno aún no había llegado al castillo después de apresar a los jóvenes, cosa que le pareció aún más extraño, ya que ya deberían haber llegado mucho antes… a menos, que el castillo no fuese su destino final y que en realidad el ejército se dirige hacia un lugar desconocido.

Apesadumbrada, se devuelve con la cola entre las patas por donde vino, con la mente hecha un enredo y sin tener un plan B para seguir en el sitio… ahora la posibilidad de encontrarlos es nula, y no tiene la menor idea de donde se lo habrán llevado. Preguntándose para sus adentros de manera mortificada, si no están en el castillo de las princesas soberanas… ¿En dónde estarán?

…

Más allá en el oscuro y estrellado firmamento, el capitán de la guardia real de la noche junto con su ejército de pegasos nocturnos, sobrevuelan a gran velocidad por sobre el cielo parcialmente nublado. Lidera el estandarte de sus tropas y cruzan a través del ocaso con una coordinación y precisión, que no tienen nada que envidiarle con cierta tropa de pegasos acróbatas residentes de Cloudsdale, a la vez que llevan consigo el vagón de guerra blindado ubicado justo en el centro de dicha formación para garantizar la seguridad del mismo.

Durante el trayecto y de manera constante, la carroza blindada junto con los cuatro corpulentos pegasos que tiran de ella, es constante y fuertemente sacudido seguido del ruido de los golpes contra el duro acero y apagados pero estruendosos alaridos, como es evidente, los jóvenes prisioneros intentaban escapar pero el esfuerzo es en vano. El joven de cabellera castaña, que actuó precipitadamente por la dosis de adrenalina inyectada rápidamente se detiene. El golpe que le propinó el oscuro pegaso durante su arresto aún le continuaba afectando, pero el otro joven no cesaba de golpear a todos lados con fuertes patadas y con tal precisión, pese a que el vagón carecía de iluminación alguna.

* * *

><p><strong>Narración de Daniel:<strong>

Es ridículo… aun con toda la fuerza del mundo, no pude ni siquiera abollar la puerta… de hecho, ni siquiera sé lo que estoy pateando, mi mente está en blanco y no veo nada, absolutamente nada. Solo, lo único que me percato es que oigo los golpes que Alan le está dando a la cubierta de acero alrededor, mientras oigo también que jadea de la desesperación y la rabia. Lo oigo gritar otra vez y vuelve a patear hacia otro extremo.

— ¡Basta Alan! — Vocifero titubeante para que se detenga, pero aparentemente hace caso omiso — ¡Detente! ¡Nuestros esfuerzos son inútiles!... ¡No saldremos de aquí!

Realiza otros dos intentos más hasta que se detiene. Oigo como se tira de rodillas y se queda jadeando por el agotamiento, pero segundos más tarde, me sobresalto al oír otro ruidoso y metálico golpe y esta vez es contra el suelo. Alan masculla.

—…Maldito… maldito doctor Steel…

— ¿Pero… qué dices Alan?

— Daniel — Se dirije a mi con frustración al acercarse y sentir sus jadeos — Te tengo algo que decir. Por algún motivo, sabía que esto iba a pasar

— ¿No te entiendo? ¿Cómo así que sabias sobre esto?

— Veras, el doctor Steel me dijo que todos los malditos ponis que habitan esta tierra, nos conocen… conocen nuestra historia

— ¿Y qué pasa con eso? ¿Cuál es el problema?

— ¿Aun no comprendes idiota? ¡Saben lo que hicimos en esa ciudad de cristal! ¡Y con eso me refiero al asesinar a esa maldita bestia!

Al oírlo vociferar esas palabras sobre mi oído, me quedo mudo y temblando aun sin entender lo que me quiere decir.

— ¿Ahora entiendes? — Reitera inquiriendo — No nos ven como héroes, según dijo el doctor y las otras dos ponis… nos ven como criminales

— Entonces… eso significa…— Balbuceo por la revelación

— Sí… no fue nada más que una vil mentira. Todo este tiempo nos mantuvieron en vigilia constante con todos sus jodidos reglamentos y protocolos, ¿Y por qué será que lo hicieron? — Me pregunta retóricamente y continúo oyéndolo —…Y lo peor de esta mierda, es que ya tenía sospecha de esta trampa desde el principio, pero me dejé endulzar los oídos torpemente gracias a ese doctor y a todos los involucrados que lograron persuadirme…

— ¿Eso incluye a nuestras amigas Crimson y Redheart? — Pregunto con cierto grado de inquietud

— Quizás esté equivocado…— Me responde en un tono más bajo — Pero lo más probable es que ellas traicionaron nuestra confianza al contarles acerca de nosotros. Ojala quisiera creer con todo mi corazón, lo opuesto

Del miedo y la frustración, me arrastro y me recuesto en una esquina de la vagoneta y tomo de mis cabellos con las trémulas manos y los paso por atrás, queriendo aclarar mis ideas.

— Eso no es cierto — Niego reiteradamente con la cabeza — Crimson y Redheart son unas ponis muy bondadosas, nos ayudaron en nuestros momentos más duros y nos brindaron su amistad y confianza… dudo mucho que ellas nos hicieran esto

Oigo como se arrastra hacia donde estoy y me reprende en voz muy autoritaria.

— ¡Despierta huevón! ¡Sal de esa estupidez obtusa! Si en verdad fueran buenas ¿Entonces por qué estamos acá? Si fuesen buenas ¿No crees que nos advertirían sobre esto?

— Tal vez… tal vez ellas no lo sabían. Tú estabas ahí, hasta trataron de defendernos de esos guardias…— Respondo haciendo un intento de alivianar mi impresión

Siento por unos breves instante como apoya su mano por sobre mi hombro derecho y continúa hablándome con más calma.

— Entienda de una vez que todo fue una maldita mentira. Todos esos halagos, esas palabras escupidas en nuestras caras, las promesas de estar a nuestro lado y encontrar a los demás… todo fue una dolorosa ilusión. Apuesto que hasta fingieron ser abordadas por los guardias para que nos tragáramos el cuento completito

— No socio, aún sigo sin poder creerte — Continúo negando con la cabeza — Tengo en claro el modo en que nos apoyaron, en sus palabras y al recordar esos ojos… Alan, quizás este mal, pero puedo asegurarte que ellas fueron sinceras en todo este tiempo

Retira su mano de mi hombro y al sentarse a mi lado, lanza un suspiro y murmura en un tono de ironía.

— A veces olvido que tu obstinación es realmente fastidiosa… pero tendré que apoyarte esta vez. Sin embargo, algo es seguro amigo. De ahora en más, ya no podemos confiar en nadie…

Pasan quizás, unas cuatro o cinco horas y todavía no sabemos a dónde carajos nos llevan estos uniformados ponis. Y al permanecer todo ese tiempo encerrado dentro de esta vagoneta metálica y oscura, mi visión se adaptó a dicha oscuridad, ahora logro percibir la muy débil luz nocturna que se filtra por las imperfecciones de las esquinas del contenedor y también entre las rejillas de la ventilación y por las esquinas de la puerta. Mis oídos se embotaron por el supuesto ruido del viaje desde hace un buen rato, obvio, no lo oigo como su fuera un recorrido normal de carretera, sino que más bien lo oigo como un suave silbido.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me estoy hartando! ¿Quisiera saber a dónde mierda nos llevan estos malditos ponis? — Inquiero con un aire de impaciencia, recostando mi cabeza contra el contenedor y mirando la negra silueta de mi compañero

— No me preguntes eso, yo no tengo todas las respuestas…— Bufa — Lo sabremos cuando lleguemos. Aunque me puedo imaginar un lugar desolado, por el tiempo que llevamos aquí

— ¿Tú crees? ¿Y al llegar, que podremos hacer?

Vuelve a suspirar del aburrimiento y me contesta.

— Estando encadenados, no podemos hacer mucho así que, veremos…

Transcurre quizás, una media hora más hasta que siento de pronto, un vacío en el estómago. Eso es, estamos descendiendo a una velocidad vertiginosa y luego de unos instantes, siento el aterrizaje y la frenada muy brusca, sacudiéndonos y golpeándonos con el interior del contenedor de paso. Luego, al oír varios pasos que se arriman por la puerta, un aura de color aguamarina envuelve dicha puerta, su luz se intensifica cada vez más y se esparce como un pequeño estallido hasta desaparecer. Oigo la puerta abrirse con su particular y chirriante sonido metálico y lo primero que veo en horas, es a unos cuatro pegasos con armadura que entran y nos sacan junto con mi amigo por la fuerza, jalando de las largas cadenas que están unidas a nuestros grilletes, y nos arrastran hasta tirarnos en medio de un escarpado suelo arenoso, rodeado de una multitud de unicornios y pegasos fuertemente armados con lanzas y espadas. Solos nos quedamos allí en el suelo mirando a nuestro alrededor con sumo recelo… en especial a ese pegaso que me golpeó, que sobresale entre la multitud abriéndose paso entre sus tropas y se detiene enfrente de nosotros… _pero, ¿Qué mierda me pasa?... esa penetrante mirada… me siento reducido …_

_(Música de fondo: Channeling the Power of Souls into a New God – Burzum)_

— Mis queridos "Invitados", les doy la bienvenida a Everlost

— ¿Everlost? — Inquiere Alan

— Así es, contemplen su nueva estadía

El uniformado pegaso negro se aparta de nuestra vista al igual que el resto de las tropas, separándose en dos filas y ahí pudimos contemplar lo que nos quiere mostrar… quedo atónito y aterrado al contemplar bajo la débil luz de la luna, una enorme, escarpada y árida montaña de un tono gris opaco, cuyo helado viento se cierna y corta la ladera. La base de la misma está rodeada por cercados recubiertos con alambre de púas y custodiados por numerosos búnkeres y trincheras iluminadas. Pero lo principal, un escabroso camino que se serpentea sobre los riscos y laderas que conduce hasta la cima y lo que se encuentra en ella… Una enorme, pétrea y muy desgastada torre de aspecto medieval, que parece como si se fuera a desmoronarse en cualquier momento por una pequeña brisa.

— Así que Everlost ¡Uhm!… linda torre — Murmura Alan con sarcasmo y alzando los hombros

— Me alegra que te guste — Le responde con el mismo tono sarcástico y con media sonrisa — Porque se van a quedar allá hasta nuevo aviso

Se da medio giro, avanza un par de pasos dirigiéndose a un grupo numeroso de unicornios con armadura que vigilan la entrada de la montaña y sentencia con voz alta.

— Escuadrón uno, llévense a estas "criaturas" a la torre…

Acatando la orden y llevándose sus cascos derechos delanteros a sus frentes en signo de obediencia, los guardias unicornios proceden a procesarnos a la torre, obligándonos a levantarnos y empujándonos directo al sitio… Sin saber lo que nos harían en ese lugar, por un segundo caí presa del pánico y quise reaccionar en contra para poder huir, en especial de ese pegaso, pero antes de siquiera hacer algo Alan vocifera al susodicho con su mirada fustigadora y sin reflejar temor alguno.

— Capitán…— Logra llamar su atención, y luego procede a hablar en voz más serena — Antes de que nos metan presos y lograr cumplir con tu deber, concédame aunque sea, una petición, o por lo menos que me contestes una pregunta

Se da medio giro y se le acerca a paso firme hasta verlo directo con una expresión muy ceñida.

— ¿Qué te conceda una petición? ¿Me vez cara de hada madrina o qué? ¿Crees que tienes derechos para tener ese tipo de descaro conmigo? — Se bufa, escupiéndole justo en su rostro con suma altanería

— Al parecer creo que no, ya que ni siquiera se realizó el debido proceso para que se lleve a cabo un arresto, y tú, como capitán que eres, lo debe saber más que nadie, ¿O me equivoco? — Le responde con el mismo tono altanero y el pegaso se limita a mirarlo con desprecio, se aclara la garganta y continúa — Capitán, quiero ver la orden de arresto de inmediato, ya que esto es considerado un secuestro si no posee ese registro

— Alan, ¿Qué haces?…— Musito con sorpresa al dirigirse con mucha soberbia

Con enfado, le pisa las cadenas con mucho enfado, obligándolo a quedar a gatas, después le toma del rostro con su casco y le gruñe apretándole el mentón.

— No te pases de listo conmigo, un animal tan feo como tú no está en condiciones de exigir… yo no te tengo que mostrar nada para comprobar la veracidad de mis órdenes

Alan de pronto ríe con gran sarcasmo, mosqueando aún más al pegaso y sorprendiéndome por su arrogancia. Luego le contesta poco después de tranquilizarse.

— ¡Jejeje! Es curioso oír que tú te refieras a nosotros como animales, a la vez también, irónico ya que, en donde vengo, ustedes no son más que bestias de corral que no hacen otra cosa más que ser la burla y entretención principal de circos para nuestros hijos, y también vendemos sus culos a cualquier publicidad de marketing ¡Jajajaja!

— ¡Alan! — Exclamo con el azare

Entre la risotada, el pegaso gruñe una vez más y lo manda a callar con un fuerte golpe que hace mella en la mejilla izquierda, arrojándolo al suelo y seguido de una pisoteada en la cabeza.

— ¡Basta! ¡Déjelo ya! — Le ruego al pegaso, al no tolerar ver a mi compañero ser humillado en el suelo. Pero me vuelve a aterrar con su mordaz mirada, vuelve a ignorarme y se dirige otra vez a Alan, lo vuelve a pisar y le replica

— Me harté de tus burlas asqueroso primate sin pelo… otra ocurrencia como esa y juro que acabaré con tu miserable vida — Lo amenaza restregándole el pisotón hasta el hartazgo, dejándolo tirado e inmóvil. Se da media vuelta y dictamina a sus tropas su orden.

— ¡Guardias! Apártenlos de mi vista, ahora…

— ¡Jeje! ¿Te gusta maltratar a los débiles, no? — Interpela con media sonrisa y escupiendo hacia un costado un poco de sangre, mientras que esos unicornios nos levantan de las cadenas con sus extraños poderes de telequinesis — ¿Te encanta estar en la posición en donde te refugias? Aprovechándote de tus presas indefensas y encadenadas, porque sabes que no pueden hacer nada para defender ni siquiera lo que queda de dignidad ¿No es así?, por alguna razón entiendo lo que haces...

El pegaso gesticula una notable expresión de enfado, frunciendo el ceño, pero Alan continua contestándole con altivez, devolviéndole simbólicamente el pisotón, en este caso, hacia su orgullo. Y yo solo me quedo como espectador.

— Pensé que un verdadero capitán era alguien honorable, valeroso y que es símbolo pleno de humildad y respeto, aun con sus adversarios… ¿Y que eres tú exactamente?

— Cállate…— Masculla, mostrando su rabia, apenas conteniéndose

— Alan, no más — Le murmuro para que se calle

— Con gusto, te responderé lo que eres tú…— Retoma ignorando mi advertencia y ahora en voz más alta — Eres lo opuesto a lo que es siquiera, un vulgar soldado... la imagen típica de alguien soberbio, que aprovecha cualquier ventaja para pisotear, escupir y humillar a las victimas, y sobre todo, escudándose torpemente de cualquier cargo o posición… tal como lo haría un completo cobarde…

— ¡Que te calles! — Vuelve a mascullar, dándose otra vez media vuelta y fustigándolo con la mirada

— Basta Alan, no lo provoques más — Le advierto en voz alta para que no se meta en más problemas

— Espera, todavía no termino — Me contesta con un murmullo, y reitera con el pegaso — Capitán, tú me recuerdas a cierto unicornio que tenía esa misma personalidad y el mismo carácter, y ahora lo compruebo viéndote directamente ya que me das esa misma impresión. ¿De casualidad te suena el nombre... el rey Sombra?... ¡Enserio! Juro que eres igualito a ti

— ¡SUFICIENTE!…

Eso último que dijo, colmó su tolerancia. Lo veo desplegar sus alas de un movimiento, se alza en vuelo a toda velocidad hacia mi compañero, lo taclea en base de que sus tropas todavía lo retenían de sus cadenas con sus poderes, y ya en el suelo le gruñe.

— Te advertí que te mataría si abrías tu sucia boca

— Adelante, mátame si quieres ¿¡Quién te lo impide!?— Manifiesta entre los forcejeos y con una sonrisa abierta y áspera.

Sin poder hacer algo para defenderlo, solo me quedo en la posición en donde me tiene sometido… tal vez mereciéndose que lo golpeen por seguir de bocón. Pero antes de presenciar tal golpiza, una voz logra frenarlo.

— ¡Capitán! ¡Recuerde nuestra misión, señor!

La voz que provino de uno de los unicornios con armadura, hizo que él se quedara inmóvil y mudo, quizás sopesando esas palabras. En un momento improviso, se aparta de mi compañero y retrocede un par de metros, luego sentencia con un murmullo.

— Guardias, enciérrelos a la torre antes de que arrepienta…

— ¡Si capitán! — Acatan la sentencia y usando sus poderes gracias a sus cuernos, una serie de auras rodean las cadenas y los grilletes y somos arrastrados directo a la entrada de ese lugar

— Capitán…— Alan vuelve a abrir la boca con un grito, volviéndolo a provocar — Antes de despedirnos, solo recuerde estas palabras y espero que lo tome como algo premonitorio y no como una amenaza… Algo me dice que tú arrogancia y altivez te va a caer encima como una enorme piedra, y te pesará un día, o noche como esta… grábate eso en tu cabeza

Vuelve a gesticular un gesto de enfado, pero simplemente abre sus alas y despega vuelo, desapareciendo entre las nubes a toda velocidad. Al llegar a la puerta de entrada de la montaña, más unicornios con armadura aparecen desde los búnkeres y al analizarnos, uno de ellos trae desde esas guaridas, una enorme jaula de acero. Con esos tales poderes manando de sus cuernos, nos envuelven en una gran aura y nos arrojan dentro de la jaula, e inmediatamente unos dos pegasos uniformados se colocan los yugos con cadenas, lo atan a dicha jaula y tiran de ella, dirigiéndose enseguida a la torre de la cima, mientras que otros dos pegasos armados con lanzas, nos escoltan desde la parte de atrás.

— Alan — Le murmuro apenas partimos el recorrido — ¿Eres imbécil o qué? ¿Enserio querías que ese pegaso te matara?

Se gira a verme, esbozando media sonrisa y luego me responde con un murmullo.

— Marica, relájate, no me iba a pasar nada sin importar lo que dijera. Él está bajo las ordenes de una de esas susodichas princesas, así que él no puede actuar más allá de lo que le ordenaron… Además nunca que vi las agallas de hacer lo que manifestó, eso es algo que, por lo menos tenía el rey unicornio y no ese pobre pirobo

— ¡Ahh! Como dice ese refrán, "Perro que ladra no muerde"

— Exacto

— Pero aun no entiendo ¿Por qué insistías en provocarlo?

— Viejo, solo quise jugar un poco con su orgullo ¿Esta bien? No es nada del otro mundo. Tú, al igual que yo, conocemos ese tipo de personas con el ego agrandado, y sabes también que la mejor forma de lidiar con ello, es simplemente atacar dicho ego, ya que también reside en su debilidad…

Nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto, pero se queda viéndome con expresión despectiva. Simplemente le pregunto.

— ¿Ahora por qué me miras así?

— ¿Sabes? Ese pegaso no fue el único que logró decepcionarme…— Me contesta en voz baja y sin dejar de mirarme con el ceño fruncido

— ¿¡Ahh!? ¿Cómo así?

— Te preguntaré algo y no te lo tomes a pecho, ¿Por qué eres tan maricón?

— ¿¡Que!? ¿Ahora por qué me insultas idiota? — Inquiero estando ya molesto

— ¡No es un insulto! — Exclama con laconia — Lo que demostraste hace unos momentos, fue… como decírtelo… cobardía

— ¿Cobardía?

— Así es maricón, fuiste un completo cobarde, pusilánime, carente de coraje, se te achicaron en el momento en que no debías mostrar ningún indicio de debilidad… eres de lo más patético que he visto

— Pero, socio, déjame explicarte — Balbuceo

— Nada de peros — Espeta haciéndome callar — ¿Dónde está el agresivo prepotente y a veces cáustico Daniel que conozco, Ehh? ¿Dime?

Quedo mudo ante la interrogación, sinceramente no sé qué responder.

— Si no me vas a contestar, entonces yo lo haré por ti… Ese Daniel no está conmigo hoy. Solo veo a mi lado, un sujeto de personalidad ambigua, sumiso, amedrentado y temblando de miedo ante un equino con alas que no le llega ni al ombligo en estatura, y para colmo lo defiende, dejando solo a su disque compañero…

— Yo… ¿En verdad hice eso?

— Fue evidente que si — Me toca el hombro y me mira con pesadumbre — ¿Qué te pasó? Tú no eres de los que se intimidan fácilmente. Ni siquiera te comportaste así con el rey unicornio, que te aseguro, fue mucho más temible que ese pseudo-capitán imbécil

— N-no, no tenía idea socio, yo…

— Tranquilo huevón, te perdono — Me palmea la espalda con jovialidad y esboza media sonrisa — Por suerte para ti, tengo mucha experiencia lidiando con las decepciones, pero a cambio, quisiera saber una cosa… ¿Qué mierda te hizo ese pirobo? Aparte de vapulearnos cerca de la entrada del hospital

— Bueno, solo me golpeó en el mentón, no recuerdo ahora qué clase de golpe fue ese pero, aunque no fue un golpe fuerte, logró paralizar hasta mis pensamientos…

— Mmm… puedo entenderte. ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra primera pelea en el gimnasio? ¿Y el propósito en la cual se dio?

— Ahh si, recuerdo aquella vez… me diste en el mentón y me tiraste a la lona

— Exacto, el upper de derecha que recibiste no fue un golpe fuerte porque literalmente ya estaba derrotado. Menos mal que te gané y gracias a ello, te uniste a la banda

— ¡Jejeje! Ahora que lo pienso, fue un golpe de suerte, en condiciones normales te hubiera noqueado — Acoto y me froto el mentón, recordando aquella vez — Después de esa derrota, me empeciné a buscar una explicación lógica de ese tipo de golpe, así que investigue durante días hasta que encontré la respuesta… si un puñetazo va directo a la mandíbula con una precisión y fuerza exacta, es capaz de destruirte física y mentalmente. No importa si apenas logra rozar la punta de la barbilla, el efecto surte de inmediato. Lo que leí fue que después de recibir un golpe de ese tipo, el cerebro se sacude de un lado a otro por unos minutos, provocando parálisis corporal y al mismo tiempo te inyecta un terror indescriptible

— Umm, ahora veo el por qué te hallabas con miedo, y creo que te juzgué un poco mal… si hubiese sido yo el que hubiese recibido tal golpe, me pasaría exactamente lo mismo. Ese pegaso es más rudo de lo que pensé — Dice en voz baja y luego con una leve sonrisa, coloca su mano derecha en mi hombro mientras dice — Ya no me debes la disculpa, ahora entiendo tu perspectiva

— No hay cuidado socio — Le respondo ahora con más tranquilidad — Ahora todo tiene más sentido, pero ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar algo tan elemental como eso? Y lo peor ¿Cómo no pude suprimirlo?

— No lo sé, talvez porque eres un idiota…— Se mofa pero de todas formas reímos juntos, cosa que provocamos los enojos de los pegasos que tiran de la jaula y de los que nos escoltan

— ¡Silencio! ¡Cállense de una vez! — Nos reprende uno de ellos, cosa que no nos importó e hicimos caso omiso, y gracias a que mi compañero me despertó de ese lapsus, tomé la iniciativa para contestarle

— ¡Ohh lo siento! ¿Te fastidiamos nuestro ruido? ¿Quieres que nos callemos? — Le pregunto con cierto toque de sarcasmo — ¡Que lastima! No todo se puede obtener lo que uno quiere

Se mosquea el pegaso con mi comentario, y eso que apenas voy empezando.

— Es un poco hipócrita de su parte que nos hagan callar, si ni siquiera se nos concedió el derecho a permanecer callados… pero si quieres quejarse como putas, no es mi problema

Nos reíamos con fuerza mientras veíamos sus expresiones, y en una breve pausa, reitero con las burlas.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! Quizas no fue una brillante idea al maltratarnos… tal vez si hablan con el capitán y nos otorgan por lo menos nuestros derechos como prisioneros, nos comportaremos hasta que nos encierre, como el derecho a una llamada por ejemplo… ¡Ahh! ¡Espera! No pueden hacerlo ¡Jejeje! ¿Y les digo por qué? Porque apuesto que son tan retardados que ni siquiera han llegado a la invención de un malparido teléfono

Los cuatro pegasos claramente ofendidos, usan el revez de sus lanzas y atravesando la jaula, nos golpean con ellas como reacción para que nos callásemos, obviamente se les notaba su enfado al burlarnos de ellos, pero pese a eso no dejamos de reír. Entre las risotadas, Alan coloca su mano en mi hombro y con media sonrisa murmura.

— Ese es el Daniel que conozco

…

Técnicamente fuimos arrastraron por unos diez minutos hasta que los pegasos se detienen al pie de la torre, al llegar a la puerta de entrada, como es de esperarse, nos sacaron forzosamente de la jaula tirando de las cadenas que nos atan y al hacernos un chequeo rápido, uno de ellos saca un manojo de llaves para abrir la puerta y luego nos jalan de nuevo de las cadenas obligándonos a entrar.

Antes de avanzar, dos de los cuatro uniformados escoltas descuelgan de las paredes laterales un par de antorchas, colocan un poco de resina que casualmente traen consigo, la enciende usando un par de piedras y las portan en sus bocas fácilmente gracias a que tienen en ellas, una especie de asa oxidada ubicada en la base y colocada en posición horizontal. Mientras que esos dos van Iluminando el sendero del pasillo, los otros dos nos gritan que avancemos y nos empujan usando un par de coces, al comienzo nos tiran al suelo, pero nos levantamos rápido y sin protestar avanzamos a un ritmo moderadamente lento para observar con detalle el lugar.

El pasillo hecho de piedra ladrillada es estrecho y corto, que solo nos conducen a la primera sala y al apenas llegar, veo una sala que aparentemente está casi vacía, pero al adentrarnos en ella, la luz de las antorchas revelan que hay algo más… una serie de calabozos y jaulas metálicas que cuelgan de los altos techos, todas ellas tienen un aspecto desagradable, los barrotes y paredes están húmedos y cubiertos de lama, baba, moco u otro tipo de asquerosidad junto con algunos gusanos y moscas que se arrastran y revolotea en algunos montículos malolientes que no logro percibir que es, ubicados dentro de dichos calabozos; veo también algunos charcos de variadas mezclas, colores y espesores que despiden un hedor a sangre seca, agua estancada y secreciones que nos aturde de golpe, llegando a las arcadas justo al pasar junto a ellas.

Sin detenernos llegamos a un gran arco ubicado el otro extremo de la sala, y en él revela escaleras en espiral, como es de esperarse nos fuerzan a subir un largo trecho hasta la siguiente sala en el próximo nivel de la torre… la luz de las antorchas revelan una sala similar, salvo que es más húmeda, el techo es bajo y esta vez, la luz revela lo que hay dentro de algunos calabozos mientras avanzábamos. Lo que antes pensé que eran algunos montículos, en realidad son esqueletos, algunos de ellos de variada morfología ya que no capto con exactitud a que especie pertenecen, aparte de reconocer algunas calaveras de distintos ponis, unicornios y pegasos. Más allá de la sala, más escaleras en espiral que debíamos subir y después de recorrerlas al final la luz se hace más tenue, pero revela con claridad el trayecto de la sala hasta el fondo, ósea, un largo y ancho pasillo, pero en vez de calabozos embarrotados, solo hay hileras de puertas metálicas remachadas y oxidadas, con pequeños visores en la parte superior y compartimientos en la base… Los dos pegasos que nos escoltan detrás de nosotros, nos empujan con más fuerza mientras ríen maliciosamente, percibiendo que este sería el final del camino y al avanzar oíamos detrás de las puertas algunos clamores y gemidos débiles de unos pocos moribundos residentes.

Nos conducen hasta detenernos al final del camino, justo en el rincón izquierdo de la sala, en donde los dos pegasos que iban adelante se ubican en ella en la última puerta, cuelgan las antorchas a los lados y al mismo tiempo, uno de ellos saca un manojo de llaves y procede a abrir la reforzada puerta.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Nos encerraran para siempre? — Inquiero con expresión ceñida al ver la oscuridad de la celda

— Tal vez…— Me responde uno de ellos con tono serio — Estarán aquí hasta nueva orden por el capitán…

Procede a meternos en esa horrible celda y solo podíamos ver con recelo, como uno de ellos se nos aproxima sacando dos pares de llaves, y ya estando frente a frente, los introduce en cada uno de los cerrojos de los grilletes, da un par de giros y estos se abren y caen pesadamente junto con las largas cadenas atadas consigo. Después de desatarnos, los otros dos que nos escoltaban en nuestras espaldas se colocan a nuestro lado, empiezan a aletear hasta estar a nuestras altura y nos sujeta con firmeza de los brazos, conduciéndonos dentro de la celda y nos empuja una vez más, haciéndonos caer de bruces… lo último que oigo son las risas de esos equinos, y a la par, el chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse, el ruidoso portazo y los candados y las trancas asegurarse, confinándonos indefinidamente en este horrible hoyo.

—…Daniel ¿Estas bien? — Me pregunta en un murmullo, mientras que empiezo a incorporarme hasta quedar de rodillas y sacudo levemente el polvo de mi buzo

— Estoy bien…— Le contesto a la silueta negra incorporándose, pese a estar en una oscuridad casi absoluta — Marica, esto está muy oscuro

— ¡Hmm! Estoy de acuerdo, tal como en ese vagón aquí no se ve un carajo, pero por lo menos puedo distinguirte un poco

— ¡Uggh! ¿Y que es esa peste? — Pregunto al concentrarme en el hedor, o la mezcla de ellos dentro del sitio, y tapándome la nariz de inmediato

— ¡Mmm! Parece como si se hubieran muerto unos cuantos… tal como en las otras celdas, ¿No sé si alcanzaste a ver alguno pudriéndose dentro de ellas?

— Espero que no nos encontremos con algún cadáver por aquí… no sé qué haría si así pasara

— ¿Y qué pasa si es verdad lo que mencionaste? ¿Un muerto te asusta huevón?

— No es que me asuste idiota, simplemente es tétrico toparse o tocar uno

— ¡Jeje! Tranquilo, no te va a hacer daño… solo lo pondremos en un rincón o en el caso más extremo, lo podriamos tirar pedazo por pedazo en esa ventanita — La silueta negra arrodillada apunta con el dedo, la pequeña ventana con barrotes ubicada en la parte de arriba de la pared frontal de la celda

— ¡Uggh! Eso es asqueroso huevón

— Lo sé, pero es mejor que tenerlo al lado todo el tiempo ¿No crees?… ahora, lo que vamos a hacer es ubicarnos y si en verdad hay un cadáver, hay que hallarlo

— ¿¡Que!? — Me enervo al oírlo — No voy a hacer eso ni loco. Si quieres hazlo tu solo

— Daniel, si no colaboras, te juro que te hecho el muerto encima cuando lo encuentre

— No te atreverías — Murmuro con cierto nerviosismo

— No me retes entonces… ahora ubiquémonos

Sin chances de opción, me coloco en posición a gatas y me arrastro muy lentamente hacia adelante, sin saber exactamente que estoy haciendo o que estoy buscando. Intento palpar a todas direcciones con precaución sin encontrar nada todavía, me ladeo un poco a mi izquierda y justo a ese lado palpo una pared un poco babosa, del puro asco retiro mi mano y me limpio con el buzo.

— ¿Encontraste algo? — Le pregunto con un poco de impaciencia

— Por ahora, nada — Me responde en el otro lado de la celda — Pero hay algo que no cuadra aquí y eso es un poco extraño…

— ¿Qué es lo que no cuadra?

— ¡Shhh! — Me hace callar de golpe, formándose un poco de tensión por unos segundos, quedándonos ambos inmóviles — ¿Oyes eso?

— Oír qué — Inquiero un tanto confuso

— Pon atención…

Otra vez nos quedamos mudos, tratando de captar lo que Alan está oyendo… intento ahogar el ruido del viento de afuera y después de varias tentativas, logro percibir un sonido muy suave y a la vez extraño.

— Logro captar algo así como débiles susurros, pero no sé exactamente — Le informo en un susurro

—…Mmm… no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que más bien son… jadeos — Me contesta susurrando

— ¿Jadeos?

— Si, pon más atención y fíjate…

Me concentro un poco más en esos "Jadeos" y me enervo al captar con detalle unas muy débiles y lentas inhalaciones y exhalaciones.

— Marica…— Susurra — Creo que no estamos solos en esta celda

— ¡Carajo! ¿Y ahora qué?

— Conservemos la calma y pensemos…— Otra vez, el silencio se hace notar y después de ese breve momento, oigo un suspiro por parte de él y se queja musitando — Si tan solo mi celular encendiera, podríamos ver quien está ahí…

— El celular…— Musito mientras froto mi barbilla, y de inmediato me sobresalto — ¡Mierda! ¡Soy tan estúpido!

— ¿¡Hmm!?

— Como no se me pasó por la mente antes…— Divago un poco al respecto, y por la ansiedad, tanteo mis bolsillos y los reviso

— ¿Qué te pasa ahora? — Me pregunta susurrando

— Espera…

Por fortuna, esos equinos enanos no confiscaron las cosas que llevo consigo, así que meto mi mano en el bolsillo derecho del jean y saco mi celular, un Samsung i5500 e intento encenderlo, teniendo fe de que funcione… De pronto me emociono al ver que la pantalla se enciende, iluminando mi rostro por la luz blanca del principio y mostrando en la pantalla poco después el usual logo al encenderse, con su particular musiquita de inicio.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Marica! ¡Tu celular encendió! — Exclama Alan con suma alegría, y al enfocar la luz de la pantalla en su dirección, noto en él, una enorme sonrisa que se aproxima a mi lado derecho

— Si, por poco y olvido que lo había apagado poco después del accidente con la furgoneta para que no se me descargara, ¡Y mira! Todavía tiene mucha carga — Comento apuntando con el dedo índice en la parte superior izquierda de la pantalla la barrita de carga

— Excelente, ahora podemos orientarnos por completo… pero primero, apunta hacia allá para salir de dudas — Exclama señalando en la dirección en donde proviene los débiles sonidos

— Mmmm… no lo sé, no tengo idea de que cosa hay allá, ¿Y si ataca si lo apunto?

— ¡Hmm! Préstemelo entonces — Me rapa el celular de un movimiento y veo que empieza a chequear un poco las configuraciones, ajustando el brillo para intensificarlo

Al ponerlo en la intensidad de luz máxima, comienza a apuntar azarosamente en toda dirección, dando a conocer el tamaño moderado y similar profundidad de la celda y luego enfoca en la dirección deseada desde el suelo, llegando con lentitud al extremo de la celda, en donde Alan al parecer capta rápidamente lo que es y se asombra bastante a tal punto que casi deja caer mi celular, desenfocando la vista dada.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le pregunto al notar con la luz del celular, como se lleva la mano derecha alrededor de su cabeza y con una expresión muy absorta

—…Dios…— Musita con titubeo, y al parecer al borde del llanto

— Dime ¿Qué es lo que viste socio?

— Míralo por ti mismo…— Me responde titubeante, devolviéndome el celular de antemano y sin dejar de mirar el suelo con ojos casi vidriosos y pesados

Ajusto de nuevo la pantalla para tener más luz y apunto en dirección a la cosa que Alan vio. A pesar de los nervios y el sentir un suspenso similar a la de cualquier película de terror, veo con claridad esa cosa, o más bien cosas… aparentemente son dos figuras similares acurrucadas en el rincón extremo derecho. Ya sea porque la luz del celular no es suficiente o por el estado tan desaliñado que llevan tanto en sus cabellos como en casi todo el cuerpo, no logro distinguir muy bien que son o quiénes son, pero igualmente veo que están durmiendo a pesar de todo el ruido que se generó cuando entramos y también noto que están abrazados.

—…Se ven algo… extraños, ¿No crees?…— Le comento lo que vi, pero solo se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza y luego dice con voz apagada

—… ¿Todavía no lo pillas? Vuelve a verlos y esta vez, concéntrate…

Con algo de extrañeza, vuelvo a enfocar la luz del celular hacia esas cosas extrañas y esta vez entrecierro los ojos para fijarme con más claridad lo que Alan quiere que vea.

— Fíjate bien en los detalles — Agrega mientras apunta con el dedo índice — Observa los perfiles, el cabello, la ropa que llevan… solo ignore la suciedad y el mal olor y dime, ¿Puedes reconocerlos?

Me concentro en esos detalles dados y en un segundo, casi suelto el celular por la enorme impresión y me quedo mudo al respecto… al ignorar la apariencia bastante desaliñada… la ropa desgarrada que traen consigo, el reconocible tono de su tez, pese a lo grisácea que está… su inconfundible perfil…

— ¿Ya te diste cuenta? — Murmura en un tono quebradizo —… Son ellos…

No puedo creer lo que veo… no sé qué pensar de todo esto… ahora el ambiente nefasto de esta celda se llenó de una mezcla de sentimientos apenas los veíamos arrinconados, esos sentimientos encontrados que, por lo menos a mí, me estremecieron.

— ¡Viviana! ¡Johan! — Exclamo en voz alta y chillona, levantándome totalmente conmovido para acercarme a ellos con rapidez

— ¡Detente! — Me detiene Alan agarrándome del buzo con tal fuerza que me hace volver a caer sentado — No hagas nada todavía…

— ¿Pero qué dices? No ves que necesitan ayuda con urgencia…— Exclamo alarmado, pero me interrumpe

— Solo cállate y enfócalos otra vez…

Con la frustración de antemano, y de no poder acercarme porque mi idiota compañero no quiere que lo haga, nuevamente vuelvo a enfocar la luz del celular en ellos, más específicamente en sus inexpresivos rostros casi cubiertos con su cabello notoriamente grasoso y grumoso por la suciedad, sin saber ahora que es lo que quiere que vea.

—…No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo llevan aquí, pero por algún motivo, ellos están bien...

— ¿Eres imbécil? ¿Piensas que ellos están bien en ese estado tan lamentable? — Le reclamo dándole un ligero golpe en su hombro

—…Observa bien, están muy abrazados y lo más importante es que están juntos, soportando esta funesta situación — Agrega susurrando con una sorprendente serenidad

— Entonces huevón, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

No me responde de inmediato, solo se queda viéndolos con ojos compasivos como si conociera su situación, y me contesta en un murmuro.

— Por ahora, es mejor que los dejemos así como están, hay que dejarlos dormir…

— ¿Seguro?

— Fresco, mañana temprano les daremos la sorpresa. Pero ahora, será mejor que descansemos… tuvimos un día realmente pesado

Sin nada más que agregar, se da media vuelta y se dirige a una de las esquinas de la celda. Enfoco la luz del celular hacia él, y observo como inspecciona con delicadeza ese fragmento de espacio antes de sentarse y acurrucarse en él… _no sé cómo mierda lo hace, pero estar encerrado en una celda no parece afectar su estado de ánimo… o es que acaso estará meditando otra cosa._

— Alan…— Lo llamo — ¿Se te ocurre algo para poder escapar de este hoyo?

Alza su mirada apenas le pregunto, y al verme con ojos muy profundos, me responde con un murmullo.

— Todo a su tiempo… mañana entre los cuatro hablaremos de esto, ahora ve a descansar, ya es muy tarde

— Está bien, pero aun así…— Musito y volteo a ver a mi amiga, y verla tiritar levemente y sin cesar, me inquieta mucho, y eso que lleva encima parte de la chaqueta de piel color beige oscuro — Viviana…

Murmuro su nombre varias veces sin darme cuenta, y pese a la inquietud que no me deja en paz, me retiro y me ubico en la otra esquina y me siento en ella, preparándome para soportar la helada y temible noche, y aun así, no la dejo de mirar con pesadumbre. Para sacarme de esta sensación desasosiega y por lo menos poder dormir, me distraigo un poco con el celular, jugando a los Angry Birds hasta estar más relajado. Veo la hora, que marca la 1:47 am, lo apago y me dispongo a descansar.

— ¿Te preocupas por ella? — Me despierta de repente con esa pregunta, por supuesto levanto la mirada con un poco de ansiedad, enciendo de nuevo el celular y enfocando la luz hacia él, le respondo

— Si, y no sabes cuanto

— Bien — Esboza una leve sonrisa y me responde — Entonces permítame alivianarte un poco…

De pronto se levanta aferrándose de las paredes, y luego veo que empieza a quitarse el buzo.

— ¿Qué haces? — Inquiero con un poco de confusión

Me ignora, y al quitarse el buzo dejando su torso vendado al desnudo, se aproxima lentamente hacia ella y le coloca la prenda encima de sus hombros.

— Sé que es inútil hacer eso pero, por lo menos quiero que veas que estoy igualmente preocupado, y que quiero preservar su bienestar

— ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto? La noche va a ser muy dura.

— Lo sé, pero no necesito tu lastima — Me contesta con voz apagada, sin dejar de mirar a Viviana, y veo antes de alejarse como acentúa su leve sonrisa y le aparta un poco su cabello para acariciarle varias veces su mejilla derecha con la parte externa del dedo índice — Estaré bien, solo preocúpate en dormir un poco para mañana

Se retira a su esquina y acurrucándose, se acomoda lo más posible, abrazándose a sí mismo para soportar el frío.

— ¡Mmm! Si tú lo dices socio…

…

Me despierto irritado, apenas abro los ojos, los rayos de luz que atraviesan la pequeña ventana con barrotes me dan directo. Amanezco con mucho frío, con cansancio, con una torticolis y también con mucho dolor de espalda y en especial las nalgas, sin duda alguna fue una de las noches más asquerosamente incomodas que he tenido que pasar, apenas si pude dormir. Antes de levantarme y estirar mis adormecidas piernas, entrelazo mis dedos y llevo mis brazos hacia arriba para estirar mi torso, tronando mi cadera de paso, luego saco mi celular del bolsillo derecho del jean y lo enciendo para ver la hora… _Son las 7:05 am, todavía es muy temprano. Como quisiera dormir otro rato más, pero en estas circunstancias y la poca higiene más el hedor a basurero de esta asquerosa celda, no creo poder hacerlo_…

— ¿Dormiste cómodo? — Me interrumpe Alan preguntando con cierta sobriedad

— Para nada socio…— Le contesto con voz apagada, y apago el celular poco después

Volteo la mirada a mi izquierda mientras tanto, y veo que todavía sigue acurrucado, cruzado de brazos y temblando levemente, aterido por tener el torso y brazos al descubierto toda la noche.

— ¡Wow! Creo que por tu parte, no hace falta preguntar como amaneciste — Comento al ver en su mirada perdida, unas ojeras muy oscuras

— Ni lo menciones, no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche

— Se te nota, te ves horrible — Vuelvo a comentar, levantándome de esa esquina para espirar mis piernas

— ¡Hmm! Gracias por el cumplido, tú también te ves guapo — Me responde con un poco de sarcasmo, y veo que también se levanta de su esquina, pero empieza a examinar en interior de la celda, tocando una de las paredes — ¿Sabes? Anoche mientras dormías, escuché a través de la puerta, algunos comentarios de esos malditos ponis

— ¿Ahh si? ¿Y que dijeron?

— Fueron comentarios despectivos y horribles sobre nosotros. Más tarde te lo explico

Por plena curiosidad, sigo la dirección en donde va esa profunda y apagada mirada, contemplando es aspecto sucio y depresivo de este hoyo, y la poca luz que llega evidencia su estado, además de volver a conmoverme al observar con detalle a Johan y a Viviana en sus estados mas lamentables, tanto que no entiendo como no me estoy quebrando en estos momentos. Alan me ve soportando esto y me dice.

— Llegó la hora, despertemos a "La bravucona" y a "Ojitos lindos" — Rio al oír los apodos impuestos, cosa que agradezco un poco de humor en estos momentos

— De acuerdo pero… ¿Sabes algo? Se me acaba de ocurrir una buenísima idea

— ¿Mmm? Una idea…

— Si, ¡Por qué no lo sorprenderlos! — Exclamo un tanto entusiasmado

— ¡Hmm! No es un mal concepto, ¿Se te ocurre algo?

— Claro, es simple. Primero hay que ser discretos y luego…

Le susurro la pequeña idea en su oído derecho, y al oírlo asiente positivamente con la cabeza, accediendo a ella sin objetar. La idea es sencilla, solo nos ubicamos en nuestras respectivas esquinas y buscando algunas piedrecillas sueltas, se las tiramos en la cabeza para que despierten… el objetivo es que queden confundidos cuando lo hagan y que se pregunten al respecto, para luego darles la sorpresa.

Lo llevamos a cabo, ubicándonos justo en nuestros puestos, y entonces busco a mi alrededor algunas piedras. Solo encuentro un par de ellas, más bien encontré un par de pedazos de loza suelta, perteneciente al suelo o quizás al techo del calabozo, y preparándome al igual que mi compañero, empiezo a tirárselas a Johan. El primer tiro solo llega a rozar su mejilla sin reacción aparente, intentándolo de nuevo con el siguiente, le doy justo en la sien, esta vez reacciona con el pequeño golpe, haciendo un gesto de incomodidad y soltando un pequeño y molesto gemido.

Es el turno de Alan ya que no me quedan más loza al alcance, le lanza deliberadamente un par directo en la cabeza de Johan, y este al fin reacciona de manera que se pudo despertar, abriendo lentamente los ojos y se frota los susodichos con la mano izquierda, luego ve a Viviana que duerme a su lado y un poco a su alrededor con una mirada muy deprimida y se lleva la mano izquierda de nuevo hacia su rostro, limpiando algunas lágrimas que se asomaron y corrieron por sus mejillas. Gimotea con la cabeza agachada y con voz usualmente quebradiza.

—…Es inútil… ya no soporto esto, por qué todavía no logro morir aquí…

Esas palabras me impactaron, Alan también se sorprende… _no puedo creer lo que acabo de oír, mencionando esa frase tan vacía de esperanza y tan llena de depresión, algo les debió pasar en todo el tiempo que permanecieron aquí como para, mencionar tal frase… _Calmándose después de unos minutos, vuelve a ver a Viviana y entonces sus ojos se abren como platos al percatarse del buzo color café oscuro que Alan le puso encima la noche anterior. Con una expresión confusa, la sacude suavemente agarrándolo del hombro derecho para despertarla. Se despierta esbozando un gesto de tristeza y al igual que Johan, abre lentamente sus ojos y al verlo de inmediato, agacha la cabeza y gimotea en silencio.

—…Viviana…— Musita Johan

—…— No responde por estar ensimismada en su notoria depresión

—…Dime, ¿Desde cuando tienes esto? — Inquiere agarrando el buzo y mostrándoselo justo al frente

En ese momento ella abre más sus ojos y estando muy confusa, responde con voz muy débil.

—… ¿Qué es esto?… Yo, n-no, no recuerdo…

— ¡Hey! — Exclama Alan desde su lugar con voz alta, dándoles la sorpresa — Pasé frío toda la puta noche para que tengan ese buzo. Por lo menos quiero oír las gracias…

Absortos por oír ese tono de voz, voltean rápidamente la mirada en esa dirección y se quedan petrificados al verlo con todo y torso vendado y esbozando una gran sonrisa. Rápidamente se dan cuenta también de mi humilde presencia, y se me quedan viendo con rostros de extrema impresión, esa impresión que tenia mezclas de alegría extrema y excitación junto con el justificado temor e incertidumbre. Aun sin emitir palabra alguna por la sorpresa, simplemente los saludo.

— Muchachos, cuanto tiempo sin verlos…


	13. Presidio, Parte 2

**Narración de Alan:**

Es estremecedor y memorable este momento, el decrepito y melancólico ambiente se impregna de fuertes y cálidas emociones. Los sentimientos encontrados al vernos sin duda apaciguan nuestro ya maltratado espíritu, llenándola de esperanza y felicidad… _sin sonar cursi, claro…_

Es comprensible que continúen en shock después de nuestro saludo, con sus semblantes claramente boquiabiertos y los ojos como platos. Daniel y yo simplemente nos cruzamos de brazos y esbozamos una gran sonrisa, esperando sus reacciones… sin embargo, continúan petrificados.

— ¿Qué pasa chicos? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿Y no van a decir algo?

Como queriendo comprobar que somos reales, Johan deja caer al suelo de la impresión, la prenda que le puse a Viviana encima. Se incorpora con lentitud y con torpeza y a su vez sujetándose de su costado izquierdo con la mano derecha, avanza un par de pasos al frente gesticulando dolor mientras lo hace. Percatándome luego, que su labio inferior comienza a temblar, hace el intento de proferir unas palabras estirando y señalando con su otra mano hacia nosotros.

—…Ustedes… muchachos…

— ¿Te encuentras bien socio? Te noto un poco descuidado — Acota Daniel en una tonalidad alegre y llevándose sus manos a la cintura

_(Música de fondo: Sorgens Kammer – Dimmu Borgir)_

En ese emotivo momento, sus ojos se encendieron y su rostro se ilumina y esbozando de modo titubeante una gran sonrisa, exclama en un solo grito.

— ¡PARCEROS!

Se precipita hacia nosotros con una felicidad casi indescriptible y llegando con energía e ignorando el momentáneo dolor, nos da un fuerte abrazo, agitando a la vez y con fervor nuestras melenas.

— Parceros en verdad son ustedes, están muy cambiados, casi no los distinguía por sus barbas… Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

— Lo sé — Le contesta Daniel devolviéndole el abrazo y dándole varias palmadas en la espalda — Ya empezaba a extrañar tu fea cara

— ¡Jajaja! ¿Todavía sigues con la envidia? Veo que no vas a cambiar… ¡Supéralo hombre! — Le devuelve la broma y reímos juntos. Luego me dirige la mirada y exclama— ¿Y tú qué? ¿Pensé que ya habías estirado la pata?

— ¡Jeje! ¿Te sorprende? Pues no deberías hacerlo — Bufo con él por un rato, colocando una mano encima de su hombro — Por ningún motivo, no podía dejarte solo y mucho menos con una dama. Aunque ya te haya crecido la barba y el bigote, todavía eres un culicagado

— ¡Hmm! ¡Mira quién habla! ¡El que hace maricadas! Veo que sigues siendo el mismo engreído de siempre ¡Jejeje!

Después de esa hilarante bienvenida, cortamos el pequeño abrazo. Daniel da un cuarto de giro y se fija ahora en Viviana, que todavía se halla de rodillas en el suelo y viéndonos con enorme impresión; Supongo que todavía no se lo cree, aún no dirigiere el hecho de que estemos aquí.

— ¡Viviana! — Exclama Daniel en voz alta y se aproxima a ella, tirándose de rodillas y dándole un fuerte abrazo — Viviana, por fin te encontramos, nunca me imaginé que estuvieras aquí

—…— Aun con la impresión, no le devuelve el saludo

— ¿Qué pasa Vivi? ¡Soy yo, Daniel! ¿Aún no me reconoces?

De repente, unas lágrimas se asoman por parte de ella y de inmediato le correspondiéndole el abrazo, derramando un par de estas encima de su hombro izquierdo. Le contesta con voz muy temblorosa.

—…Daniel, estás acá…

Por algún motivo, al verlos, sonrío con franqueza y también me enternezco al oír nuevamente su angelical voz. Daniel corta el abrazo para responderle mirándola fijamente.

— Así es, esos malditos ponis nos secuestraron y nos metieron aquí en este hoyo, pero volviendo a verte, creo que fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo — Con delicadeza, le aparta un poco su cabello del rostro para mirarla a los ojos — Ya no sufras más, veras que saldremos de aquí ni bien Alan se le ocurra alguna idea. Ya lo conoces, él es un puto genio a la hora de improvisar

— ¿¡Alan!?

Exclama conmocionada al mencionar mi nombre y tanto Johan como yo, nos acercamos a ellos ubicándonos al lado de Daniel, al mismo tiempo ella me observa conmovida y antes de que diga algo, me pongo en cuclillas y tomo sus frías manos, saludándola con voz alegremente serena.

— No quiero aparentar ser un disco rayado pero, como dijo Daniel. Finalmente te encontramos… es un gusto volver a verte

— Alan… tú…

— ¿Qué tienes? Te veo asustada…

Dándose a entender que esto en verdad está sucediendo, entrecierra fuertemente sus ojos y hace un gesto apretando levemente sus labios, tratando de ser fuerte y no quebrarse, pero un par de nuevas lágrimas se le escurren entre sus parpados. Agacha rápidamente la cabeza para que no la vea llorar y al hacerlo, los mechones vuelven a cubrir su rostro.

—…No tienes idea… del infierno que tuvimos que pasar…

Esa frase que acabo de oír me hizo pensar un poco, ya que la veo en ese estado_… tal frase mencionada con esa aflicción, me hace volver a la memoria esa pesadilla y a la par, está empezando a dolerme las cicatrices de mi abdomen… no sé tú, pero creo que ignoras lo que también pasé…_

— Desde el día en que nos metieron acá… soportamos los días calurosos, las noches heladas, la espantosa comida y estar pudriéndonos entre nuestra propia asquerosidad… es horrible. ¿Pero sabes? A pesar de todo esto y en medio de toda esta oscuridad, no he dejado de pensar en ustedes dos ni por un segundo…— Se suelta de mis manos para poder limpiarse algunas lágrimas que corren en sus mejillas y la nariz para proceder —…Lo siento, lo siento mucho…

— ¿Qué lo sientes? No entiendo ¿De qué estás hablando? — Interpelo un tanto confundido.

—… ¿Sabes… sabes lo más horrible de toda esta pesadilla? — Niego con la cabeza con incredulidad, prestando más atención a lo que va a decir, así que se suena fuerte la nariz y continúa — Lo más horrible fue… fue aguantar las burlas, los abusos y los ultrajes de esos malditos pegasos, que vienen acá solo para disfrutar nuestro sufrimiento. Algunos de ellos manifestaron que… que ustedes no sobrevivirían en el hospital, que no había esperanzas para nosotros y que nos quedaríamos aquí hasta pudrirnos… traté… créeme que traté de ignorarlos con todas mis fuerzas, pero los días pasaron y esas repugnantes palabras fueron cada vez más duras y abrumadoras, retumbándose dolorosamente en mi mente cada segundo que… que caí presa del tormento y al final, terminé por creerles

— Ohh, vaya — Exclamo con un murmullo, viendo con algo de impotencia como trata de aguantar ese daño acumulado.

Con la mejor de mis intenciones, llevo mi mano derecha detrás de su cabeza para arrullarla y así apaciguarla, pero tan pronto ella ve lo que pretendo hacer, aparta mi mano con una palmada exclamando.

— ¡No me toques!…

— ¿Hmm? — Me sorprendo ante tal reacción

— Por favor, te ruego que no me toques. Soy una vergüenza para ti, estoy… estoy totalmente asquerosa y apesto, apesto horrible… y tú, tú estás inmaculado en comparación. Creo que haz de sentir asco viéndome ahora, y no te culparía si es así

Me enervo al oírla, a tal grado de lograr irritarme. Mientras ella se mortifica a si misma infravalorándose, volteo vehemente la mirada y analizo con sobriedad a Johan que también anda decaído, talvez sintiéndose aludido ante los comentarios, razón que me hizo enojar cada vez más. Ya harto, me incorporo con leve brusquedad y retrocedo un par de cortos pasos queriendo alejarme de esa agobiante aura de negatividad y por mera casualidad, piso el buzo color café que Johan dejo caer momentos previos, así que lo levanto y lo sacudo varias veces para quitar el polvo y la mugre que tiene adherido. Me aproximo hacia ella otra vez y le coloco el buzo en sus hombros, por su puesto, ella arquea ambas cejas y se sorprende al realizar ese pequeño gesto y aprovechando la ocasión, me pongo de nuevo en cuclillas, le sujeto con delicadeza su mentón para alzar su mirada y al verla directamente, declaré.

— En estos momentos, me importa una mierda como luzcas, eso es lo de menos para mí y para todos. Pero necesito que me escuches muy bien: No quiero volver a oírte decir eso jamás. Tú, eres una luchadora y una gran mujer que sabe sobrellevar las peores dificultades sin importar los sacrificios — La suelto de su mentón para tender mi mano encima de su mejilla derecha y la rozo varias veces con el pulgar para continuar — Te conozco muy bien. Tú podrás ser muchas cosas, pero nunca una vergüenza, es más, quiero verte alardear como siempre de lo extraordinaria que eres, ya que por lo menos para mí, eres mi más grande orgullo

— ¿¡Ahh!? — Exclama aturdida y alza más su confundida mirada. Esbozo media sonrisa y retomo

— Sé lo que hiciste para salvarme. Hasta ahora nunca creí que tú pudieras hacer semejante locura a costa de tu vida, y solo porque yo continuara existiendo una vez más… Te juro que nadie, absolutamente nadie ha hecho tanto por mí, la verdad, no pensé que te importara tanto por mi bienestar

Acentúa una leve sonrisa como respuesta ante mis palabras, y también aparta con delicadeza mi mano con la que le he estado sujetando, solo para colocarla encima de su regazo mientras va acariciándola con sus dos pulgares. Agachando su cabeza y sonriendo muy sutilmente me pregunta con voz quebradiza.

— Alan, ¿No recuerdas esa noche en ese palacio de cristal? — Enmudezco brevemente al recordar aquel casi fatídico momento — Mientras estabas en el suelo y agonizando a mi lado, te había dicho con toda mi alma lo importante que eres en mi vida… no soporté verte hecho un desastre y cuando cerraste los ojos y dejaste de respirar, sentí un horrendo sabor amargo y sentí también, que parte de mí acababa de morir… fue, el peor día que he vivido…

— Wow… — Solo exclamo azorado, sinceramente no me esperaba eso. Agacho la cabeza al igual que ella y le contesto — No sé qué decir frente a eso, siendo franco, no estuve lo bastante lucido. Lo poco que recuerdo sobre lo que pasó en esa oscura noche, es muy borroso… lamento no tener la alusión de lo que me dijiste

— Descuida, conociéndote sabía que lo olvidarías, porque no importa cuánto tiempo pase o cuanto puedas cambiar, siempre serás para mí, un tonto olvidadizo — Ríe suavemente y yo también rio con suavidad junto a ella. Después de ese pequeño momento, observo como se limpia algunas lágrimas que rodaron a su mentón con la manga de mi buzo y estando en esa misma posición, vuelve a lamentarse ahora con voz muy apagada — ¿Pero te confieso algo? Te agradezco mucho por esas cosas tan bonitas que dijiste para sentirme mejor, ¡Enserio! Aun así, no me siento digna de merecer tu compasión

— ¿Y ahora por qué dices eso? — Inquiero

— En esa noche también, tú me hiciste prometer que… que mantuviera la frente en alto y que siempre sonriera no importa lo que sucediera. Quise cumplir lo que me dijiste y afrontar esa responsabilidad por mí y por Johan para salir adelante lo más que pudiera… lo siento, realmente me siento muy mal, el tratar de soportar todo este martirio durante semanas, realmente no pude hacerlo… Durante mucho tiempo, siempre quise dar la imagen de chica ruda, de alguien que es arriesgada, atrevida, segura de sí misma y la que afronta las cosas con confianza. Pero a la hora de la verdad, frente a todas esas cosas, solo me hacen ver pequeña, que me hacen ver que todavía me asusto por todo… y en realidad me siento así…

Aprieta con fuerza sus dos puños y al verla entre sus mechones, hace un fuerte gesto apretando sus labios y cerrando bien sus ojos, gimoteando varias veces y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contenerse. Levanto la mirada y me doy cuenta de que no solamente ella está en ese estado, los demás también se encuentran cabizbajos y saboreando la penosa lastima después de oírla. En ese instante, Daniel se arrima a su lado derecho y al ponerse en cuclillas, le tiende una mano hacia su hombro y la conforta.

— Basta Viviana, no siguas dañándote así. Tú eres fuerte, muy fuerte…

— ¡Ahh! — Exclama levantando la mirada

— Es verdad…— Añade Johan, aproximándose a su lado izquierdo y arrodillándose, sujeta una de sus manos — Eres más fuerte que ninguno, y te confieso que gracias a tu compañía y tu voluntad, es que he podido tolerar este infierno por mucho tiempo…

— Viviana…— Finalizo acercándome un poco más hacia al frente, rodeándola con nuestra presencia — Tuviste que cargar con mucha responsabilidad encima durante todo este tiempo, y eso es muy difícil de soportar. Créanos que compartimos tu dolor… yo en especial, ya que en varias ocasiones tuve que sobrellevar todos tus problemas y preocupaciones, además de lidiar con la culpa de no cuidarlos, y en un punto mi fortaleza humana no lo soportó y me desmoroné… pero un día, cierta enfermera que tiene un buen corazón me dijo que dejara a un lado todo lo malo en el pasado y que afrontemos el ahora con mejor expectativa, y ya que estamos todos reunidos, todo va a mejorar…

—… ¿D-De veras? — Inquiere con un gimoteo y sonándose la nariz

Afirmo con la cabeza y con una sonrisa, a la vez que lentamente, tomo con delicadeza su mano derecha mientras me le acerco a su oído y le susurro una petición.

— Desahógate…

— ¿¡Cómo!?

— Viviana, tienes que desahogarte para superar este trago amargo, deja que tus lagrimas limpien tu dolor. Solo así vas a liberar esa pesada carga que has estado llevando sobre tus hombros…

Nos cruzamos las miradas mezcladas con calidez, compasión y una pizca de desasosiego. Pero rápidamente entiende lo que tiene que hacer e inhalando y exhalando titubeantemente un par de veces, estalla en un profundo llanto, recostándose sobre mi pecho y agarrando a la vez y con fuerza el brazo derecho de Daniel, atrayéndolo consigo.

— Chicos…— Nos menciona entre sollozos — Lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento muchísimo… solamente es que… es que los eché mucho de menos…

— Descuida Vivi… Nosotros también te estuvimos extrañando y no tienes idea de cuánto sufrimos al no tenerte a nuestro lado — Lo disculpa Daniel abrazándola por su costado

— No tienes por qué lamentarte, lo que sientes es simplemente consecuencia de nuestra negligencia — Agrego con voz baja, aprovechando la ocasión para disculparme — Perdónanos por causarte tanto dolor. Te juramos que seremos más fuertes para que no tengas que preocuparte nunca más

—…Chicos…

…

Pasa una larga hora desahogándose, y entre grandes sollozos que anegaron la celda y nuestros oídos, se arranca por fin de su interior todo ese sentimiento que dañaba su corazón y su gran y joven espíritu, inclusive recibimos esas malas vibras en un punto que logró contagiar ese llanto por unos minutos. Ahora se halla totalmente cambiada, feliz, relajada y desprendiendo un aura muy liberadora. Contagiándome de esa sensación, solo me indica una cosa… _Al fin estamos juntos de nuevo… _Los muchachos también se sumergen en dicha aura, sintiéndose más alegres y con una nueva motivación marcada en sus mentes. Sin duda, nuestros lazos se han fortalecido y nada ni nadie puede romperlos, ni siquiera esta pestilente prisión y sus malditos guardias.

Los rayos del sol que se filtran por la angosta ventana con barrotes, se intensifican, y al ver a mi compañera que todavía se encuentra aferrada a mí, la percibo agotada por el llanto. Pese a la suciedad que la rodea, acaricio lenta, delicada y constantemente su cabello para brindarle el cariño que ahora necesita, pero antes de dejarla descansar por todo este cambio brusco de emociones, esbozo media sonrisa y murmuro.

— Viviana

— ¿Hmm? — Exclama levantando la mirada y viéndome desde su posición

— Tengo algo que decirte…

Con una leve sonrisa, se incorpora de torso para verme de frente y con una pizca de azare, se acomoda el pelo hacia atrás y claro, sin perder su expresión. Ahora al verla claramente con esos ojos hinchados y la nariz roja, no sé cómo, pero solo agacho un poco la cabeza y sonrió con ella también.

— Dime, que quieres decirme — Me responde con voz baja y sonándose suavemente su nariz

— Viviana, por la locura que hiciste para salvarme… gracias. Te estoy en deuda

— No tienes por qué hacer eso, tuve que hacer lo que debía hacer… no podía perderte de esa forma. Tenía que salvarte de algún modo, y para cuando se me presento esa maravillosa oportunidad, no lo pensé dos veces. No me importaba si moría en el proceso…

— Y es por eso que te agradezco enormemente, y te quiero decir ahora, que te tengo en mucha más estima que antes, más que ningún otro en el mundo — Con el afecto que siento ahora, la tomo de ambas manos y continúo — Cuando salgamos de aquí y estemos lejos de estos malditos ponis, pídeme lo que tú quieras, y yo te lo concederé

— ¿Cómo?

— Como lo oíste, quiero concederte lo que tú más anhelas, no importa si es algo absurdo o si es difícil de encontrar o cumplir, te lo puedo jurar, haré que se te vuelva realidad

Enmudece por un segundo y entrelazando tímidamente sus dedos con los míos, me contesta con una pregunta.

— ¿Enserio juras que cumplirás?

Afirmo con la cabeza, contestándole con honestidad.

— Si es así, entonces, ¡Quiero pedirte algo ahora mismo!

— ¿Ahora? — Inquiero un poco sorprendido, a lo que ella afirma con levedad la cabeza

— Alan, lo que quiero pedirte no es nada material, lo que quiero en verdad es… es que no me vuelvas a abandonar

Arqueo ambas cejas oyendo tal petición, claramente sé lo afligida que todavía está y bueno, puedo entenderla.

— ¿Eso es lo que en verdad quieres? — Le pregunto en voz baja para confirmar

— Si…— Afirma con el mismo tono de voz. Soltándose de mis manos y acercándose un poco más, se recuesta levemente sobre mi hombro derecho y procede ahora nuevamente con voz parcialmente quebradiza mientras coloca su mano derecha por sobre mi pecho y acariciándome un par de veces —…Ya te mencioné lo realmente devastador que fue cuando me dejaste. Realmente odié el hecho que tener razón cuando, al ignorar mis suplicas y advertencias, era realmente peligroso que permanecieras en aquella situación y también odié verte sufrir cuando te lastimaban mientras peleabas, arriesgándote por todos. Pero más que odio, fue una dolorosa tristeza lo que padecía… no sé si vuelva a soportarla si me dejas otra vez…

Al oírla, me di cuenta de otra cosa. Una sensación oculta se ha estado compartiendo entre los dos desde el momento que nos separamos la noche del infortunio en la ciudad de cristal: Soledad… pero a diferencia de la típica soledad en la que cuya presencia me acostumbré desde hace muchos años. Lo que sentimos en realidad fue una profunda y negra tribulación que logró desolar nuestras esperanzas…

— Mi niña…— Murmuro con cierta nostalgia, levantando su mirada sujetándola con la mano derecha suavemente debajo de su mentón y observando también, como un par de lágrimas empiezan a brotar. Me veo en la necedad de limpiarlas antes de que rodaran por sus mejillas, secándolas lentamente con ambos pulgares, y sonriéndome al hacerlo, finalizo con un largo beso en la frente. El débil y apagado sonido de dicho beso al culminar hace eco y le susurro — Así será entonces, jamás volverá a ocurrir algo así ya que ahora en más, estaremos unidos no importa la distancia o las circunstancias ¿Y te digo el por qué?

— Po-por favor, dímelo…

— Eso es porque ahora tu sangre, fluye con ardor y pasión entre mis venas, símbolizando el sello absoluto de nuestra unión

— ¡Ohh! Alan…— Exclama conmovida y ruborizada ante la vibrantes palabras, y al abrazarme fuertemente después de oírme, me da a entender lo agradecida que ahora está al permanecer a su lado.

…

Minutos luego de declararle todo lo que tenía guardado, al fin duerme plácidamente encima de mi torso, y durante ese breve momento y recostado de media espalda en la pared, le estuve arrullando para ayudarla a descansar, justo cuando me disponía a dormir también debido a que permanecí la noche en vigilia, volteo levemente la cabeza a mi izquierda y veo que Johan y Daniel nos miran un tanto aliviados pero también abrumados.

— ¿Y ustedes qué? — Inquiero

— Hmm… No nada, solo que, al verlos así de juntos, me hace pensar…— Se excusa Daniel con un poco de ironía en sus palabras —… ¡Jeje! Odio admitir esto pero, a veces me das un poco de envidia

— ¿Ah sí? — Inquiero arqueando una ceja — ¿Y de qué modo?

— Bueno, tú siempre sabes que decir sobre este tipo de cosas, y lo haces sin tapujos y con decoro… creo que en ciertos aspectos, tu elocuencia, y la forma tan sutil y correcta de tratar a las personas es perfecta; al mismo tiempo también me he dado cuenta, de que tu lengua es tan afilada que tienes la capacidad de destruir a cualquiera y conservando la elegancia… a veces desearía tener esa jodida labia que tu posees

— ¡Jejeje! Si quieres hablar como yo, pues entonces la solución es simple. Deja de ser un idiota y aprende a expresarte de modo correcto y educado, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es enriquecer tu lengua. Y que mejor manera de hacerlo que abrazar la literatura, créeme, en tu caso te hace mucha falta…

— Sabiendo cómo eres, creo que te hace falta más que solo eso, a veces tu carisma deja mucho que desear ¡Jeje!— Bromea Johan con él, riendo con sumo sarcasmo, por supuesto Daniel solo esboza un gesto ceñido y se cruza de brazos — ¡Jajaja! Pero fuera de chiste, Daniel dio una buena observación; es curiosa la forma en el que te dirigiste y le hablaste a Viviana, de un modo tal que… ¡Jejeje! Si no los conociera, diría que forman una bonita pareja

Analizo por un momento lo último que dijo_… Ahora que me doy cuenta, mi comportamiento con ella fue un poco raro, más allá del profundo regocijo que sentía en ese instante y pensando con más detenimiento, Viviana casi nunca me habló de manera tan nostálgica y cariñosa. Entiendo que justificadamente se deba a que me estuvo extrañando junto con Daniel, pero eso no explica el por qué no se dirigió a mi compañero de la misma forma… ¡Hmm! Quien sabe, a lo mejor eso tenga alguna explicación razonable…_

— ¿Tú crees que nos volvimos así de empalagosos? — Interpelo dirigiéndome a Johan

— Solo fue una opinión parce, no estoy diciendo que en verdad lo sean… ¿O sí?

— Pues, francamente tengo mis dudas. Viviana es una gran compañera, muy agradable pero también bastante ruda, casi siempre tiene una actitud dominante y controladora para con nosotros, pero eso no impide verla como una verdadera amiga… mmm, pero lo que hizo por mí, redefinió todo ese concepto y ahora la veo con otros ojos… no lo sé, talvez, lo que siento ahora por ella quizás… quizás sea algo más que solo una amistad

Ambos quedan boquiabiertos ante mi contestación, comprensible por el modo tan incoherente en el que me estoy comportando, o eso es lo que creen.

— ¿Cómo así Alan? No me digas que… ¿Lo estas confesando?

— ¡Wow! Entonces quieres decir que…— Añade Daniel sin dejar de mostrar su expresión perpleja — ¿Que te gusta en verdad?

— ¡Muchachos, no se confundan! — Murmuro con un toque satírico y burlesco — No me refiero a eso que ustedes están malpensando, cuando dije que la considero más que una amiga, véanlo de esta otra forma, simplemente la veo como si formara parte de una familia, algo así como la hermana menor que nunca tuve. Una cariñosa hermanita que por extraño que suene, siempre quise tener

— ¡Ahh ya veo! — Exclama ambos al unísono luego de aclararles el malentendido. Johan agrega — Ya se me hacía muy pero muy raro que tú, el frio y misantrópico Alan, se haya enamorado de alguien al que, valga la redundancia, repudias por su naturaleza humana

— ¡Jejeje! Hasta me sorprendería a mí mismo si eso llegara a ocurrir — Le respondo riendo suavemente

— ¡Pero qué te pasa!…— Exclama Daniel añadiendo la conversación — Sin importar si tienes o no esa "Condición", no entiendo que tiene de malo si te gusta alguien. Enamorarse de una chica tan linda como lo es Viviana es muy común, ya sabes, eres humano al igual que todos nosotros, y hasta tú sabes que no puedes evitar tus instintos

— Sí, y es por eso que reafirmo mi filosofía…— Me dirijo a los dos con el mismo semblante y me aclaro la garganta —… ¿Quieren saber algo? Ya que les voy a ser totalmente sincero: Viviana es alguien que con su gran carisma y fortaleza, ha sabido cómo ganar con creces un lugar importante en mi pequeño corazón y a la vez, sé que ese esfuerzo y sentimientos son mutuos. Tanto la aprecio, que no pienso arruinar esta relación con algo tan superfluo y estúpido como lo es un enamoramiento.

Hago una corta pausa antes de proceder.

— Muchachos, no quiero sonar cruel o aparentar ser sabio pero, "El amor"… ese gran sentimiento que todo el mundo gira alrededor, ya le perdí el respeto desde hace años… no sé si me comprenden, pero apuesto que hasta ustedes ocultan la cruda realidad de las cosas. El enamoramiento hoy en día solo es una simple ilusión que cubre nuestros instintos más primitivos, más egoístas y más sucios, cuya finalidad consiste en atar esa brecha que nos permite saciarla

Confundidos por lo que dije, traté de darle otro enfoque para que pudieran entenderme.

— En otras palabras, si Viviana fuera una sucia perra como la gran mayoría de las mujeres que conozco, aceptaría el hecho de emparejarme, pero únicamente con el propósito de fornicarla hasta satisfacer mis estúpidas necesidades fisiológicas y la desecharía al final como si fuera un condón usado… pero como ya saben, ella es única y maravillosa, por eso lo que siento por ella abarca por lejos, más allá que solo amor de por sí y cada segundo que paso junto a ella, me siento como si estuviera en mi hogar, no importa en donde esté

— ¡Wow! De acuerdo, ya entendimos lo que nos quisiste decir, pero socio… no tenías que ser tan explícito, explicando ese aspecto — Aclara Daniel aturdido

— Mmm… Es interesante tu planteamiento y a la vez es muy oscura tu forma de pensar, pero por todo lo que dijiste, me surge una duda — Irrumpe Johan queriendo preguntar — Ya que nos aclaraste lo que sientes por Viviana, ¿No te has puesto a ver la otra cara de la moneda, o sea, lo que ella siente ahora por ti? Solo mira lo feliz que está a tu lado, no había visto esa sonrisa desde hace mucho tiempo y solo tú se la sacaste. No lo sé, pero es un indicio de que… bueno, ya sabes…

Enmudezco por unos segundos, meditando nuevamente lo que pasó hace un rato. Sonrió con falsedad y le contesto en un tono grave.

— También estuve pensando esa posibilidad, y al sopesarlo, esa situación es algo a lo que temo. Muchachos, quiero confesarles algo más: Si ella estuviera enamorada de mí, el lazo que nos ata podría romperse ya que me sería imposible corresponderle ese maldito sentimiento que ella merecería, y créeme que terminaría por lastimarla, razón que me da bastante miedo si se torna una realidad… pero eso es ridículo, ella me conoce muy bien y sabe que soy totalmente incompatible con las relaciones amorosas, por eso dudo que en verdad lo esté. Confió en ella plenamente por eso

— Entiendo…

...

La charla se culminó de modo abrupto cuando nos estremeció el agudo sonido metálico de la puerta siendo golpeada tres veces seguidas, dirigimos nuestra atención hacia la susodicha puerta y enseguida vimos que la pequeña compuerta ubicada en la base de la misma se abre. Y en ella introducen un enorme cuenco metálico, lleno hasta al tope con una sustancia aparentemente extraña y desconocida.

— Ohh no, otra vez esa bazofia — Exclama Johan con un claro desanimo

— ¿Hmm? ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ¿Qué se supone que sea esa cosa? — Inquiero sin dejar de mirar el cuenco, al mismo tiempo Daniel sin agregar nada, se aproxima a gatas hacia dicho objeto

— ¡Qué asco! ¿Qué es esta mierda? — Inquiere con expresión desagradada, mientras palpa la sustancia con el dedo índice una y otra vez— ¿Es… moco o algo por el estilo?

— Eso es… nuestro desayuno — Nos responde un poco entrecortado y sin abandonar su desaliento

— ¿¡Qué!?

Exclamando con extrañeza y con un claro signo de repugnancia marcada en su rostro, Daniel agarra un poco de esa pasta viscosa con la mano y al ver que parte de este comienza a escurrir entre sus dedos, lo lleva hacia su nariz para olisquearlo.

—…Que raro, no huele tan mal como yo pensé, de hecho, tiene un olor muy dulce — Comenta aún más extrañado, razón que se atreve a saborearlo para confirmar, llevando la pasta hacia su boca y precavidamente lo lame tres veces. Su reacción fue de asco total, escupiendo rápidamente lo probado hacia un lado y tirando la pasta que tenía en la mano hacia una esquina — ¡Puajj! ¡Es… espantoso!... ¡Ugggh! ¡Que puta mierda! ¡Todavía no se me quita el sabor! ¡Qué asco!

Sin querer, se me escapa una pequeña carcajada debido a su reacción. Y con enfado me lanza su ceñida mirada y me interroga.

— ¿De qué te ríes idiota? — Inquiere mientras se limpia la comisura de su boca un poco de su saliva que le quedó al escupir

— ¡Jajaja! Disculpa… pero es que debiste prestar atención a lo que había dicho Viviana hace un rato, sobre lo de la "Espantosa comida"

— Pensé que exageraba… pero no te estarás riendo cuando lo pruebes

— Mmm… no gracias ¡Jeje!

— ¿Con que no quieres, ehh?... Que marica tan cobarde eres

— ¿Cómo? ¿Me estás llamando cobarde?

— ¿Y que si es así huevón? Si no te gusta, te reto a que saborees esta mierda entonces — Exclama retándome y con un ligero empujón con el pie, arrastra el cuenco hasta estar a mi alcance

Asumiendo el reto, me atrevo a probar la viscosa pasta para averiguar qué tan mal sabe. Incorporándome levemente de torso para acomodarme y sin despertar a Viviana, Introduzco el dedo índice derecho en la sustancia y retiro una pequeña muestra, la llevo hacia mi nariz y la olisqueo un par de veces… _Daniel no mentía, tiene un dulce aroma, es un poco rara esta mezcla_… con una breve degustación, chupo la punta del dedo para probarlo.

— ¡Ohh… Dios mío sacro santísimo! — Exclamo con extrema repulsión a la sustancia, que de inmediato me supo a… varias mezclas de pasto, tierra, mierda y no sé qué otras cosas más tendrá… inevitablemente me atacan varias arcadas con tan solo pensar en dicho sabor, y para evitar el vómito, me giro bruscamente hacia un lado para aguantarlo. Entre varios tosidos y arcadas, logré contenerme, pero el movimiento brusco que hice al ladearme, provoqué que mi compañera se despertara de su no tan profundo sueño.

— Alan…— Me llama incorporándose de torso, quedándose solamente de rodillas y mirándome con un aire innecesario de preocupación al verme aguantar el malestar

— Viviana — Volteo a verla con la pesadez del momento — Que pena contigo, te desperté

— Ahh si… pero descuida. ¿Te pasa algo?

— No es nada, no me pasa nada, solo, vuelve a descansar por favor — Le respondo con la respiración un tanto agitada

— Descuida, ya no lo necesito

— ¿Segura?

— ¡Ajá! De todas formas, el hedor de esa espantosa mierda me estuvo fastidiando desde entonces — Afirma señalando el cuenco

— ¿Cómo? — Interpelo extrañado y arrimo el cuenco hacia ella — ¿Te despertó el aroma de esta cosa?

— ¡Uggh! ¡Aleja eso de mí! ¡No soporto tener esa cosa nauseabunda cerca! ¡El olor ya empieza a darme asco!

— De acuerdo — Accedo a su petición, alejando el cuenco lo más alejado de nosotros

Tras hacerle el pequeño favor, le hecho una rápida mirada al susodicho, y tras la curiosidad, meto la mano derecha entera y agarro una pequeña porción de mezcla, luego de observar su consistencia pegajosa, dirijo la mirada hacia los dos y pregunto tras tirar la porción en el suelo.

— ¿Supongo que esto es lo que han estado comiendo durante el tiempo que estuvimos ausentes?

Me compadezco por su situación cuando ellos afirmaron penosamente con la cabeza. Simplemente no logro imaginar lo duro que tuvieron que pasar al tener que consumir esta cosa… solo se forma la incomodidad de tener que verlos avergonzados, razón que no quise decir nada para agregar. Nos conformamos con dejar el mensaje usando nuestra expresión, que el pasado quedó atrás.

— ¡Huevón! — Exclama Daniel acercándose — Olvidemos este incomodo momento y dime. Ya que ahora estamos reunidos, ¿Se te ha ocurrido algún brillante plan para salir de aquí?

…_Vaya, es verdad, por un segundo olvidé el motivo de esta reunión_... Aun sin responderle, me incorporo con un poco de torpeza, retiro el buzo color café que estuvo en el suelo, ya que al despertar a Viviana se volvió a caer de sus hombros, y me lo pongo mientras exploro cada rincón y cada pared de este infecto lugar, que a pesar de llevar no menos de nueve o diez horas encerrado, está mermando de a poco mi sanidad mental.

Tanteo y pateo unas cuantas veces las paredes para poder encontrar alguna falla o debilitamiento en las mismas sin éxito aparente, después le echo un ojo a las cerraduras de la puerta metálica oxidada que nos aprisiona, revisando sus complejos mecanismos, luego me doy vuelta y me precipito hacia la ventana y con un pequeño salto, me aferro a los barrotes de la misma para indagar que tan firmes están y aprovechando la ocasión, le doy un gran vistazo a la enorme panorámica árida e intimidante de la estepa que rodea la enorme torre. Analizando todo lo que pude alcanzar a ver, la enorme seguridad que contiene y los numerosos soldados que lo vigilan, me devuelvo hacia mis compañeros y sentándome junto a ellos y sin mostrar ninguna emoción, contesto en un tono seco y directo.

— Muchachos… no tengo nada

— ¿No tienes nada? — Preguntan todos al unísono

— Eso dije, no tengo nada

— ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso? — Inquiere Daniel

— Creo que ya está claro ¿No?... no tengo un plan. Ni una pequeña idea se me ocurre en estos momentos — Respondo con mi usual tono sereno, y apoyándome a un lado y con la mano derecha, mi cabeza, observando sus reacciones

— ¡Perfecto! — Exclama Johan con sarcasmo, incorporándose — ¿Y ahora qué?

— Cálmate viejo — Lo trato de tranquilizar, sin cambiar mi tono — Elaborar un plan es bastante complicado, más si se trata de un plan de fuga como este… Solo dame tiempo para maquinar algo convincente

… _Maldita sea, como odio tener que mentirle, o a lo bien, ocultarle toda la información. Solo espero que con esta pequeña calumnia, pueda ganar algo de tiempo para que se me ocurra una solución a esta dificultad_ … Ciertamente, con todo lo que vi a mi alrededor, incluido la enorme consistencia de las paredes de material similar al granito, las complicadas cerraduras de la puerta y más que nada, permanecer en una enorme torre que está fuertemente sitiada con enormes cercos, búnkeres y trincheras, con una numerosa cantidad de uniformados pegasos parlantes haciendo guardia las veinticuatro horas, ha logrado mermar enormemente mi autoestima. No se puede escapar de este lugar, es completamente imposible, aunque elabore un complicado plan digno de leyenda, no podría llegar lejos. No tengo a la mano ningún recurso, más que solo mi ropa, un celular muerto y un pedazo de pergamino… y dudo que los demás tengan algo que sea relevante; Tampoco tengo ningún aliado que me ayude, de hecho, viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, no tengo a nadie con quien contar. No se le puede depositar ni un gramo de confianza en estas criaturas equinas, ya que me demostraron que tienen la despreciable habilidad de traicionar… y yo que pensé, que el rey Sombra era el único equino con tendencias y comportamientos humanos… oficialmente, empiezo a repudiarlos.

En fin, no quiero destrozar las esperanzas de mis compañeros con tan solo abrir mi boca y decir la verdad, prácticamente dependen de mí para salir adelante, pero en este caso, odio estar en esta posición…_ ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo, el que haga todo el maldito trabajo? ¿Acaso no pueden pensar o hacer algo por sí mismos, o qué? Me cansé, esto me enferma…_

— Muchachos ayúdenme, no pienso hacer esto solo, necesito de su apoyo por lo menos — Les exclamé para poder preguntarles — Díganme ¿Han intentado escapar por sus propios medios?

— Mmm… bueno — Balbucea Viviana, metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo de su ya desgastada chaqueta y hurga en ella — Hicimos un intento, tratamos de escapar forzando las cerraduras con esto

Saca de su bolsillo y mostrándomelas en frente, un par de desgastados y torcidos ganchos para el cabello, evidencia que fortalece su veracidad, se nota que han sido usadas muchas veces. Ese par de ganchos… podrían serme útiles en esta ocasión, ahora empiezo a desarrollar un plan.

Cuando iba a agarrar los ganchos, veo a mi costado derecho y con el rabillo del ojo, que Daniel se precipita hacia nosotros y en un movimiento de codo, se los quita de las manos de mi compañera antes que yo, y con un rostro iluminado, se retira y se aproxima a la puerta.

— ¡Daniel! ¿Qué haces? — Inquiero un poco irritado

— ¿Qué crees que hago huevón? Pues voy a abrir esta malparida puerta con estos ganchos…— Me contesta con un tono altanero, rápida y vehemente introduce los dos ganchos en dos de las cuatro cerraduras que contiene, y los mueve una y otra vez, tratando de destrabar el mecanismo

— ¡Idiota! ¿¡Acaso no oíste lo que acaba de decir Viviana!? — Interpelo espetando y haciendo énfasis a su distraído comportamiento — ¡Ellos ya lo intentaron y no pudieron!

Con expresión sobria y levemente ceñida, me levanto y me acerco detrás de él sin que aparentemente se dé cuenta, lo agarro de su hombro y lo empujo al costado derecho, apartándolo de la puerta.

— ¿¡Que te pasa!? Terminarás por quebrar los ganchos, no aparentes lo que no sabes hacer imbécil — Le riño mientras retiro los torcidos ganchos incrustados en las cerraduras

— ¡Oye! Al menos estoy intentando hace algo… ¿Y tú que haces aparte de estar sentado y sacar preguntas obvias y estúpidas? — Me reta inquiriéndome y devolviéndome el empujón

— ¡Ahh, con que te sientes competente hablándome así! — Exclamo con aire sardónico y al acercarme a él, lo miro fijamente de frente — Bien señor idóneo, dime: En el hipotético caso de que logres abrir la puerta, cosa que dudo, ¿Qué harás después, ehh? ¿Salir campante de la torre como si nada? No te has puesto a pensar que la puerta de salida estará igualmente bloqueada y además custodiada por guardias, ¿Cómo carajos los vas a evadir?

— Escucha, ya tenía idea de eso…— Hace un intento de replicarme, pero lo corto, añadiendo a la riña

—… No creo que haga falta decirte que allá afuera, ¡También está resguardada por más guardias equinos! Eso sin mencionar que no tenemos ni puta idea de donde estamos, o hacia donde podemos dirigirnos... Dime genio, ¿Aun crees que puedes salir bien parado siguiendo tu precario propósito?

Al no tener respuesta por su parte, finalizo dándole un calvazo hacia su nuca. Al oírlo quejarse por el golpe, me retiro hacia mi puesto y acoto en voz alta mientras me voy sentando con las piernas cruzadas.

— Piensa antes de actuar… idiota

Con sumo enfado, Daniel se me acerca dando un par de pasos firmes y me dirige la palabra, interrogándome en voz alta y autoritaria.

— ¿Tú crees que no tengo idea de nada? Por supuesto que soy consciente de las cosas y de mí alrededor, y ese es el motivo por lo que estuve tratando hacer. No permitiré que me trates como si yo fuera un maldito egoísta arrogante, como cierta persona que estoy mirando con disimulo — Exclama con su usual sarcasmo, mirándome con agudeza y juzgando dicha mirada, no le veo nada de sutileza — Yo analizo y actuó pensando en ustedes, y estando siempre unidos, podremos enfrentar a esas adversidades… lo hicimos antes con ese rey unicornio, y podremos hacerlo de nuevo. En especial teniéndote a ti socio, aunque odie admitirlo eres un jodido estratega. Siempre se te ocurren ideas geniales y por lo que se, te han funcionado de maravilla…

— ¿Y tú crees que esas ideas vienen de la nada? — Le devuelvo la palabra, inquiriendo — Te lo repito, no es tan sencillo como tú piensas, las ideas se me ocurren dependiendo de las circunstancias que nos puedan favorecer y del entorno en la cual nos pueda beneficiar. Obviamente estuviste conmigo cuando nos obligaron hacer a pie el recorrido a través de la torre hasta llegar acá y por simple lógica, tú viste lo que hay alrededor, así que te lo voy a decir claramente: En nuestras actuales circunstancias, este entorno no nos va a dejar ningún margen de maniobra. Es estrecho, es oscuro al anochecer y si las cosas se complican, estaríamos en seria desventaja numérica

— ¡Vaya! Viéndolo de esta otra manera… pues…

Me levanto con levedad para volverlo a mirar frente a frente, y apoyando mi mano por sobre su hombro, lo interrumpo con un tono más suave.

— Mira, no quiero pelear contigo, así que dejemos las cosas en claro… No es mala tu idea si de actuar como una sola unidad te refieres, y tienes razón cuando dijiste que hemos salido victoriosos antes, pero ahora quiero que pongas atención: Para salir de aquí se requiere más que nada, de mucha paciencia, y esa es la clave principal. También debemos poner mucha atención a cualquier detalle y posible información que podamos obtener de estos soldados, y cuando tengamos todo eso, será el momento propicio para actuar

— Respaldo tu opinión Alan — Me interrumpe Johan, apoyando mi moción, y levantándose con dificultad, se acerca a nosotros, sin mirarnos directamente ya que sus largos mechones le cubren medio rostro — Hace tiempo cometimos un error similar al intentar escapar…

— ¿Un error similar? ¿Cómo así? ¡Cuéntanos! — Agrega Daniel un poco curioso, sentándose de piernas cruzadas para poder oír la historia, Yo hago exactamente lo mismo, sentándome junto con Viviana para acompañarla

— Bien compañeros, es un poco largo lo que nos sucedió, así que lo resumiré…

Inicia Johan a relatar, sentándose al igual que nosotros, pero con notoria dificultad, aferrándose de su costado izquierdo constantemente, cosa que me dio algo de extrañeza… algo tuvo que haberle sucedido, este marica se lesionó y trata de fingir que no le pasa nada… como si fuéramos idiotas como para no darnos cuenta.

— Durante los primeros días que estuvimos reunidos desde que nos metieron acá, Intentamos idear una ruta de escape con el verdadero propósito de encontrarlos y así huir lo más lejos que podamos, pero esos días fueron difíciles de soportar. Sobre todo las noches en que esos pegasos se acercan detrás de la puerta y vienen a maldecirnos de las formas más horribles y repugnantes…

— Coincido — Lo interrumpo brevemente, respaldando su historia — Por lo general, tengo la piel muy dura con respecto a las agresiones verbales, casi nadie es capaz de ofenderme de ningún modo. Pero cuando estuve despierto la noche anterior, tuve la oportunidad de oírlos… quedé estupefacto con lo que nos dijeron, y me dio tanta rabia cuando hablaron cosas horribles acerca de Viviana…

— ¡Ahh sí! Tú dijiste que los había escuchado — Agrega Daniel exclamando — ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que dijeron?

— Lo lamento, no puedes oírlos — Le niego rotundamente, y le explico con un tono un tanto fuerte — Es mejor que no lo sepas, apenas yo sí puedo tolerarlos… aun no puedo creer lo que estas perras nos dicen…

Por un momento me estremezco de la ira por tener que volver a repasar esas palabras una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza, pero por lo menos me pude controlar, apretando con fuerza mis dientes y los puños. Observo a mi lado como mi compañera, totalmente rezagada, se acomoda recogiendo sus dos piernas y se abraza para sí misma, talvez torturándose con esas sucias palabras. Por un lado quise reconfortarla, ya que percibí que se iba entristeciendo de nuevo y no soporto verlas así, pero vi entonces que ya no era necesaria una intervención de mi parte porque en su rostro, noté entre sus mechones que la cubren una profunda sobriedad, una mirada fríamente consiente, bastante inquietante hasta para mí y puedo concluir una cosa.

… _Veo que no estás asustada, solo sientes rabia, sientes rabia por aquellos que te perturban… otra vez, compartimos el mismo sentimiento…_

— Prosiguiendo — Retoma nuevamente Johan con su relato y se aclara la voz antes de continuar — Gracias a que nos apoyábamos el uno al otro, logramos ignorarlos y pudimos estar concentrados hasta aquella noche en el que decidimos llevar a cabo nuestra fuga. Dimos el primer paso: Destrabar los cuatro mecanismos de la cerradura para abrir la puerta, inicialmente teníamos a la mano cuatro ganchos pero en el proceso se quebraron dos, a pesar de no tener la noción del tiempo, calculamos unas dos horas en forzar las cerraduras y salir por la puerta a hurtadillas. Con mucha cautela avanzamos entre los corredores y las salas, y ahí fue cuando nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde, de nuestra falla critica

— ¿Y cuál es exactamente? — Inquiero, fingiendo algo de incredulidad

— Pues es la que he querido mencionarte… nos precipitamos antes de tiempo. Si tan solo hubiese prestado más atención a los minúsculos detalles que se presentaban cada noche, si tan solo hubiéramos aguardado una noche más para cerciorarnos, si tan solo hubiese tenido la serenidad suficiente para meditar lo planeado una y otra vez, quizás nos daríamos cuenta que aquella noche, la torre entera estaba siendo custodiada debido a que llegaron nuevos prisioneros de su misma especie. Por un lado, queríamos devolvernos para no levantar sospechas, pero al mismo tiempo, la puerta de entrada estaría abierta, así que estúpidamente continuamos con la fuga.

— Bueno, ¿Y qué pasó luego?

— Lo inevitable sucedió… no fuimos lo suficientemente discretos, de hecho, con guardias en cada sala y pasillo, y al no haber suficientes esquinas para escondernos, era totalmente imposible escabullirnos sin estar expuestos ni por un segundo. Un pegaso nos descubrió y rápidamente activaron un código de alerta por fuga, y con una velocidad impresionante, nos rodearon decenas de ellos… sabíamos que era nuestro final pero nunca nos imaginamos lo que pasó después

— ¿Y qué es lo que pasó?

—…Belial…— Masculló largamente mi compañera y con toques de ira, un extraño nombre, añadiendo mucho énfasis a este

— Si…— Respalda Johan con mucha pesadumbre — Para nuestra sorpresa, el nombrado alcaide de este lugar, se hizo presente… Un enorme pegaso de aspecto similar al de los demás, pero difiere entre los demás por no tener armadura, solo para mostrar su complexión bastante musculosa y sus pequeñas alas de murciélago cuyos pliegues posee numerosos agujeros, le da de por sí, un aspecto intimidante… solo se hace llamar Belial

— ¡Pero bueno! Aun no entiendo, ¿Qué pasa con ese tal Belial? — Inquiere con confusión Daniel volviendo a interrumpirlo, aunque también quisiera saberlo

—…Ese hijueputa…— Retoma ahora Viviana en un tono más sombrío, desde su posición acurrucada y abrazando sus piernas — Se hace llamar el más honorable guardia de todo este principado, pero no es más que un miserable y un maldito abusador…

El tono rabioso de su voz se acentúa tras mencionarlo, y nosotros dos solo nos quedamos atentos y a la vez atónitos a lo que iba a relatar.

— Desde que se presentó ante nosotros, no ha hecho más que pisotearnos de todo los modos. Apenas llegó, golpeó a Johan en el estómago y a mí me arrastraron por el pelo hasta mi celda y encerrarme, solo para oír con impotencia sus gritos cuando lo golpeaban y las carcajadas de los otros.

— ¿Te golpearon entonces? — Le pregunta Daniel a Johan algo pasmado

— Todo el tiempo desde que Belial viene a vernos… le encanta vernos sufrir — Afirma con un tono apagado

— ¿Cómo así? ¿Te han golpeado más de una sola vez? — Interpelo

— Si… Una vez a la semana, viene con ese maldito propósito, trae consigo cadenas y grilletes y con ayuda de sus subordinados, nos atan en contra de nuestra voluntad de nuestras manos mientras nos tapan la cabeza con trapos negros, solo para sentir y soportar los azotes, los golpes y las burlas

— ¡Viviana! ¿Te golpeaban a ti también? — Le pregunto enervado dirigiéndome a ella

— Pues, al comienzo lo hacían, pero prefería eso a que lo que sucedió después, ya que después de estas últimas semanas, ese malparido no quiso seguir golpeándome. Aunque no podía ver debido al trapo, por algún motivo sentía su depravada mirada mientras me murmuraba cosas muy morbosas al oído … sentía que me desnudaba y me violaba con su mente… cosas como esas puedo soportarla pero lo que pasó luego… me hace sentir tan…

— Pe-pero no te cortes, ¿Qué te pasó? — Exclamó Daniel con un notorio nerviosismo

— Ese… ese desgraciado me arrastró de las cadenas consigo y… empezó a manosearme con sus cascos, mientras retiraba el trapo de la cabeza y me obligaba a mirar como Johan le retiraba también el trapo y nos observaba con terror… como me magreaba por todos lados, pasando su lengua por todo mi cuello y mi rostro… traté de detenerlo, zafándome de su agarre y dándole un buen golpe para liberarme, pero no se inmutaba ante nada y continuaba abusando mi integridad…

— No puede ser…— Musité completamente asustado. _Viviana siendo abusada… dime que eso no es cierto, maldición… dime que solo es una mentira…_

—…Y la última vez que vino, quiso llevar la situación demasiado lejos…

…_Ya cierra la boca, no quiero oír tales obscenidades, esto es horrible, maldita sea, estoy aterrado y empiezo a sudar frío por mis oscuras hipótesis… voy a detenerla…_

—…Pero Johan evitó que me hicieran daño…

…_Espera, ¿¡Que fue lo que dijo!?..._

— De una manera que no me puedo explicar, Johan se interpone entre la bestia y yo, apenas se entera de lo que me iba a hacer, y a pesar de estar encadenado, me defendió con todas sus fuerzas, a costa de recibir fortísimos golpes por parte del susodicho y dos de los guardias que estaban en el lugar… y gracias a su valentía, frustró las intenciones y al final resulté ilesa

Aun me encuentro mudo, porque siento palpitaciones después de escuchar el final de su historia, aliviado por haberme equivocado en mi especulación… y me alegro mucho que sea así.

— ¡Phew!... No lo puedo creer, Viviana, lo lamento mucho, lo que te pasó fue… bueno… terrible, aunque no te haya pasado nada…— Trata de disculparse turbadamente Daniel

— No te disculpes — Lo calla muy secamente, mirando hacia la nada — De todas maneras, eso ya no interesa. Para concluir lo que Johan trató de decirles desde el principio, es que debimos tener en cuenta lo que Alan dedujo en primera instancia: la paciencia como factor principal. Nuestro error casi nos cuesta muy caro, pero nos dejó un doloroso recuerdo… Johan, ¿Puedes mostrarles?

Mi compañero accede a la petición y torpemente se incorpora, retrocediendo hasta estar debajo del reflejo de luz para que lo veamos con claridad.

— Muchachos, no se burlen al verme…— Nos advierte con un murmullo antes de llevarse su cabello hacia atrás con las dos manos

Al peinar sus mechones hacia atrás, nos revela ese doloroso recuerdo con vergüenza… al ver su cara, llena de profundos traumas y grandes cortes alrededor de su frente, parpado izquierdo, mejilla izquierda y la comisura derecha de su boca, entendimos en carne propia su predicamento. Lo vivimos antes.

— ¡Vaya! Sí que te volvieron mierda, amigo — Exclama Daniel en leve burla, por supuesto no le gustó la contestación pero al mismo tiempo agacha la cabeza con una falsa sonrisa, un poco resignado

— Lo sé, estoy hecho un desastre…

— Y mírate los brazos, esas marcas de látigo se ven bastante lacerantes

— ¿Uh? ¡Ah!... Ohh si, estas marcas las tengo en todos lados… no quería hacer esto pero, igual se los mostraré

Superando la vergüenza y decidido a mostrarnos, sujeta con ambas manos la parte baja de su camiseta y lo levanta para que veamos las marcas en su torso.

— ¡AHHH! — Exclama Viviana y Daniel muy alarmados

— ¡Whoooh! Jojojojo… Viejo, ¿Qué te pasó ahí? — Interpelo impresionado señalando su costado izquierdo

— De que habl… ¿¡Ahhh!?

Se queda realmente boquiabierto al echar un ojo su torso, alarmándose sobremanera y tirándose de rodillas de la impresión. Su costado izquierdo se encuentra en un estado… crítico, nunca había visto algo tan ennegrecido en una sección del torso.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Pero qué te sucedió? — Pregunta Daniel bastante curioso y a la vez asustado

— ¡Ughh! — Se palpa varias veces, gesticulando gestos de dolor y luego contesta — Debí esperármelo… esto fue resultado de proteger a Viviana… me patearon y pisotearon tantas veces ahí, que ahora me cuesta estar erguido o sentado… incluso me cuesta mucho respirar hondo…

— No me digas que… ¿Costillas rotas? — Replica Daniel sacando sus conclusiones

— ¡Ughh! Creo que es algo peor que solo eso… quizás también haya sangrado interno o algo así…

— ¡Johan! — Se alarma Viviana, aproximándose — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Estás muy grave, idiota!

— ¡Je! Lo siento mucho, no quería preocuparte, no pensé que sería tan grave… ughh… creo que me equivoque

— Necesitas reposo. Eres un idiota testarudo, solo mírate como estas…

Mi compañera lo atiende, recostándolo con mucha precaución en su regazo, y con una leve preocupación marcada en su rostro, intenta arrullarlo para que pueda reposar.

— En fin…— Murmuro ya para concluir — Ya está más que claro lo que tenemos que hacer. Aguardemos y esperemos hasta que se nos presente una oportunidad… y creo saber cuál es esa oportunidad

— ¿De veras? — Preguntan los tres al unísono

Afirmo con la cabeza y me dirijo a Johan y Viviana para preguntarles.

— ¿Tienen idea de cuando vendrá ese tal Belial?

— Umm… creo que viene hoy en la noche, o quizás mañana, ya que ustedes acabaron de llegar…

— De acuerdo, pienso que ya está decidido entonces… esperemos hasta que él venga y se nos presente

— ¿Esta seguro? — Me pregunta Viviana un poco inquieta

— Claro que lo estoy, por lo menos es nuestra mejor oportunidad por ahora…— Paso mi mano por detrás de su cabello hasta llegar a su espalda — No te preocupes por él, Daniel y yo no permitiremos que te haga daño otra vez

Echo la mirada a Johan y también le digo.

— Tu tampoco saldrás perjudicado, así que solo descansa amigo… te lo mereces por protegerla, bien hecho

— ¡Hmm! Gracias hermano…

— ¿Pero entonces qué?…— Interviene Daniel acercándose a nosotros y preguntando — ¿Vamos a esperarlo todo el día?

— O quizás dos días o más, ¿Algún problema? — le respondo con una media sonrisa satírica

— ¡Ufff! Maldición… esto va a ser muuuy, pero muy aburrido — Se incorpora y avanza hasta llegar justo a mi lado. Notando frustración en su cara, patea sin previo aviso el muro en donde estoy apoyado en mis espaldas, mientras exclama — ¡Maldita sea!

— Oye, tranquilo, la pared no tiene la culpa de tu impaciencia, por lo menos tienes tú celular para que te entretengas

— ¡Shhh! Imbécil, no lo menciones enfrente de…

— ¿Cómo? ¿Todavía te sirve tu celular? — Inquiere Viviana ansiosa

— Uhh… carajo

— ¡Ohhhh! ¡Por favor, préstemelo! ¿¡Me lo puede dar!? ¡Quiero jugar un rato! ¡Vamos! ¡Si, si!

— ¡Ufff! Bien — Accede a sus suplicas, sacando su celular de su bolsillo derecho y se lo da con resignación

— ¡Gracias! — Le agradece incorporándose un poco y le da un beso en la mejilla. Rápidamente se vuelve a sentar y empieza a manipular el aparato

— Pero no me lo vayas a descargar ¿Oíste?…— Le trata de advertir, pero cae en oídos sordos, ella se encuentra prácticamente embobada, entretenida jugando con el aparato

— Dios…— Murmura todavía sintiendo frustración y vuelve a patear el muro, esta vez oigo un crujido muy apagado, cosa que me extrañó en cierta parte, pero no lo suficiente. Luego se sienta a mi lado y suspirando con aburrimiento mirando hacia el techo, vuelve a murmurar — Ahora que voy a hacer…

— No te quejes, que todos andamos en las mismas condiciones… por lo menos Viviana está distraída

— Lo sé, gracias por avisarle lo del celular — Exclama con sarcasmo, simplemente me limito a sonreír —Ahora, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué se supone que haremos cuando esa criatura llegue? ¿Lo golpeamos y escaparemos o tienes algo más en mente?

— Mmm… todavía no he llegado a esa parte, talvez si lleguemos a hacer lo que tu dijiste, pero es arriesgado… ¡Hmm! Veremos — Suelto un pequeño suspiro para que no me abrume la incertidumbre de lo que va a pasar cuando esa bestia llegue, después miro con ojos pesados hacia el techo y le digo — ¿Por qué no vas a comer algo? Debes tener mucha hambre

— ¿Y tragar esa porquería? No gracias, prefiero aguantarme o comerme mi buzo primero

Rio suavemente ante esa contestación, y le respondo con un murmullo.

— Concuerdo…

Mi compañera estuvo jugando con el celular durante unos quince minutos más o menos hasta que lo dejó, solo para volver a chequear un poco el repertorio de música que guarda en la memoria, buscando canciones de Metallica para seguir entreteniéndose. Daniel le explica que no tiene ninguna, pero que posee canciones de Megadeth, aclarando que es un grupo mejor, y coincido con él por obvios motivos. Ofrece su ayuda para buscar una canción para que todos oigamos, y después de unos segundos reproduce "Blackmail the Universe" con un volumen bajo para que solo los cuatro escuchemos… hace tiempo que no oigo algo de música, y al escuchar los veloces y potentes riffs que ejecuta Mustaine en la guitarra, me devuelve una pequeña sonrisa interna... oigo otras tres canciones del mismo grupo tales como "In My Darkest Hour", "Holy Wars... The Punishment Due" y "Symphony of Destruction" antes de poder relajarme y quedarme profundamente dormido.

…

— Alan…

—…

— Alan, despierta…

—… ¿Hmm?...

— ¡Oye huevón! ¡Levántate!

—… ¿Hmm? ¿Cómo?...

— ¡Despierta! ¡Belial ya está acá!

—… ¿¡Qué!?

Esa advertencia hizo que me despierte sobresaltado… similar al levantarse de golpe tras enterarse que la estúpida alarma no te funcionó y solo te quedan cinco minutos antes de que comiencen las clases… pero obviamente esto no es como aquellos días.

—… ¿Qué sucede? — Interpelo somnoliento, restregando mis ojos con la parte posterior de mis muñecas para aliviar un poco la leve hinchazón… debí dormir un buen rato al juzgar

— ¡Mira! — Aclara Viviana, señalando la puerta.

Presto atención al objeto que ella señaló, percatando así como las cerraduras se van abriendo una por una, mientras oigo por el otro extremo de la misma, algunos murmullos, uno de ellos posee un tono de voz bastante grave y un tanto siniestra, haciéndome entender que es al que estaba esperando. Al mismo tiempo me entero que la celda en sí misma, ya está bastante oscura, iluminado solo por un haz de luz tenue y pálida que atraviesa los barrotes de la ventana y tocan el centro de dicha celda y la base de la puerta, dándole más tensión a la escena… no sé si sentirme nervioso o ansioso cuando lo vea y lo conozca al fin.

Daniel y yo nos ubicamos en cuclillas y adelante por obvios motivos, no permitiremos que transgredan de nuevo a nuestros amigos, en especial a Johan que empieza a preocuparme, ya está bastante grave con esa terrible lesión, sé que si lo vuelven a golpear, no lo contará esta vez, así que es mi responsabilidad su bienestar.

La puerta se abre dando chirridos y risas burlonas de los guardias agregados, y justo en nuestros ojos… _Ahí estas… _se presenta en medio de dos pegasos con armadura, una especie de pegaso con pelaje de color gris oscuro, de un tamaño considerablemente mayor que los otros, colocándole un aproximado de 1,20 metros desde el suelo hasta la cruz; su cabeza casi deforme es grande en proporción, como el de un caballo más que el de un pony; no posee armadura tal como lo describió Johan, solo trae puestos unas grebas negras platinadas, con el diseño usual romano como la de las armaduras de sus tropas; y el detalle que más me llamó la atención, son esas diminutas alas de murciélago negras, abiertas, desgastadas y con agujeros, igualmente descrito.

— Jejejeje… Carne fresca — Nos gruñe en tono burlesco mientras entra en la celda

_...¡Wow! es curiosa y a la vez chistosa la frase en la cual nos acaba de referir, sobre todo proviniendo de un animal por lo general, herbívoro… extrañamente ese nerviosismo momentáneo desapareció gracias a su comentario… _

— Finalmente ustedes llegaron, ya empezaba a aburrirme… bienvenidos a mi mundo…

— ¡Ahórrate las presentaciones imbécil! — Vocifera Daniel para callarlo — No las necesitamos

— ¿Uh?... ¡Jejeje! Me agrada tu actitud joven, presiento que nos vamos a llevar muy bien

— ¿¡Que te pasa so maricon!? — Exclama con sumo enojo, y levantándose, se aproxima hasta estar casi frente a frente, y luego lo fustiga — No te apetecerá meterte conmigo idiota… desde ahora tus jueguitos se acabaron, porque no permitiré que vuelvas a tocar a ninguno de mis amigos

— ¡Ohh! ¿Y acaso tú lo vas a impedir? — Le gruñe directamente en su cara mientras lo reta con una fuerte mirada, y viéndolo de reojo, manifiesta — Veo que eres muy fuerte… ¿Por qué no tratas de golpearme si puedes?

— ¿¡Hmm!?

— ¡Vamos! ¡Te reto! ¡Intenta golpearme!

No hace falta decir que es evidente que se trata de una trampa, pero como Daniel es débil ante cualquiera que lo desafié, no se percata de sus alrededores y cae directo a ella. Mi compañero da un paso atrás, preparándose para asestarle un trompazo directo a rostro de esa bestia, que se ve inmóvil ante aquello, y antes de siquiera tocarlo, uno de los dos guardias que lo acompañan se introduce en la celda batiendo una sola vez sus alas con una velocidad sorprendente y en un movimiento que no logro explicar como lo hizo, saca dentro de una bolsa, un grillete con una larga y gruesa cadena, y velozmente aprisiona la muñeca derecha de mi compañero.

— Está prohibido tocar o agredir al alcaide…— Masculla el guardia pegaso, mientras afirma la cadena con su boca

— ¡Daniel! — Exclaman Johan y Viviana asustados

— ¿¡Ehh!? — Apenas advierte lo que pasó, y el soldado tira de la cadena con su boca hacia abajo, obligándolo a quedar inclinado de una rodilla, pero sin verse asustado, Lo amenaza en un murmullo — Maldito… te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de hacer

Antes de que el pegaso reaccionara ante ello, Daniel le da un par de vueltas a la cadena con su mano atada para sujetarla del mismo, y lo jala consigo para atraerlo, perdiendo este el equilibrio. Con su puño izquierdo listo, arremete contra él con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando el yelmo que trae puesto… pese al artefacto que porta, el golpe es lo bastante fuerte como para mellarlo y noqueando al usuario en un instante, y para agregar un último detalle, ese golpe lo manda a estrellarse contra el muro lateral, fisurando algunos bloques de ladrillo en el proceso… Mis otros dos compañeros se sorprenden y yo sonrió igualmente perplejo ante tal despliegue de violencia por parte de él, pero al mismo tiempo pienso que fue un completo idiota. Su puño izquierdo se encuentra roto, sus nudillos están abiertos y destrozados por el duro acero que golpeó, manando sangre de ellos.

— Ahora… ¿En dónde nos quedamos? ¡Je! — Exclama con altivez y enojo, y sin reflejar dolor alguno, sacude su mano herida para eliminar la sangre. Después se reincorpora y se aproxima nuevamente y con lentitud hacia su contrincante, que se le marca en su rostro un notorio estupor al mirarlo

Como reflejo natural de los equinos y parientes similares por lo que sé, ellos tienden a seguir su instinto de huir o alejarse ante un posible depredador que ha atacado a sus semejantes… por supuesto, hablo de que esa bestia acababa de retroceder torpemente un par de pasos saliendo de la celda, y claro, mi compañero lo detecta y avanza dando una zancada. Utilizando la cadena que tiene atada, da unos leves sacudones y agitándola hacia su dirección lo larga en un buen latigazo, enredando y atrapando la pata delantera izquierda de este.

— ¡Jeje! ¿Vas a algún lado? — Inquiere con sarcasmo y dando una media sonrisa maliciosa

Contrario a lo que se cree, la bestia no se ve reducido. Levanta con firmeza su pata atada y al igual que hizo el contrario, lo jala consigo.

— Lograste asustarme por un segundo, ¿Pero crees que derribando a uno de mis soldados vas a lograr algo? — Gruñe mientras se enfrascan en un duelo de fuerza, tirando de las cadenas.

— Las intenciones están de más explicarlas, solo me interesa someterte hasta que logremos escapar de esta infecta torre… así que tú me ayudaras quieras o no — Responde amenazante y sin ceder ante su evidente fuerza, abre un poco más el arco de sus piernas para evitar perder el equilibrio durante los forcejeos

…

En el transcurso, logro ver a través de la puerta abierta, como esa bestia y mi colega luchan entre si tirando de la larga cadena para poder derribar y dominar a primero que ceda o pierda la fuerza, cosa que no veo ni un vestigio de cansancio en ellos, convirtiéndose en una verdadera lucha de resistencia…

…Tuve que frenar el impulso de Viviana de escapar, ya que obvio, quiso aprovechar la oportunidad de salir mientras Daniel distraía a alcaide. No lo permití debido al otro guardia que vigilaba la entrada y al mismo tiempo, creo que supervisando en enfrentamiento en el pasillo, talvez si no estuviera allí, hubiéramos podido salir inadvertidos, pero…

— ¿Uhh? ¿Qué sucede? — Interpelo al ver como el pegaso que fue noqueado, reacciona lentamente e intenta levantarse, pero sus trémulas patas se lo impiden y el intento hace que se golpee la cabeza contra la debilitada sección del muro. Razón suficiente para convencerme de su debilidad, y me arrimo gateando hacia él

— ¿Alan? ¿Qué haces? — Inquiere Viviana algo desasosiega

—…Improviso…— Le contesto secamente

Al llegar hacia él, naturalmente se asusta y trata de arrastrarse hacia la salida, pero lo detengo agarrando su cola y lo arrastro atrayéndolo conmigo nuevamente… Su lenta reacción para tratar de escapar me hace preguntar si habría sufrido una grave contusión tras recibir ese golpe, así que aclaro mi cuestionamiento retirando su abollado yelmo y sujetando de ambas mejillas para verlo directo a sus ojos… esos apagados ojos dorados solo me dicta un mensaje bastante claro. Lo miro compasivo mientras acaricio levemente su pronunciada cresta.

— ¿Alan? — Vuelve a insistir Viviana con más preocupación

Esta vez la ignoro, ya que me fijo en detalle las fisuras del muro y por mi cabeza, pasa una posible solución para el beneficio de todos, incluyendo al pobre pegaso.

—…Shhh… Tranquilo, te haré descansar…

Con un arranque de determinación, fijo la vista hacia un punto de las fisuras, acomodo al animal en una posición adecuada y afirmando su cabeza con ambas manos, lo estrello con fuerza y brutalidad hacia esas fisuras… la combinación ruidosa del choque, tan crujiente y opaco, hizo que se estremeciera todo mí alrededor porque quería que sirviera mi demente idea.

—…Si… funciona…— Sonrió ante ello, y procedo a reiterar con mi cometido una y otra vez hasta poder lograrlo

…

Siete trozos de granito de tamaño considerables se desprendieron del muro antes de sentir con mis propias manos, como su cráneo se destrozó en el procedimiento. Pero lo único que logré como resultado, es esa amorfa y astillosa masa de huesos, carne y sangre que tengo por cabeza, y que chorrea a borbotones por cada orificio abierto existente. Mis compañeros me miran junto con el recién fresco cadáver con asco y pavor.

— No funcionó después de todo…— Musito en mi interior con desilusión

— Alan, lo mataste…— Gime Johan con ojos como platos. Solo suspiro aburrido y me dirijo a ellos interrogándoles

— Si ¿Acaso no es eso lo que ustedes querían? Estas perras han estado desdeñando nuestra integridad desde el comienzo, y por todo lo que pasaron aquí, se merecen esto y mucho más

Enmudecen ante el cuestionamiento, y aprovecho para reñirles con voz moderada.

— No sean hipócritas conmigo, en el fondo desean verlos muertos a estos asquerosos animales — Les señalo con desdén el cadáver y para dejarles las cosas más claras, arrastro el susodicho por la cola hasta dejarlo al frente de ellos — Tengan esto en mente cuando los terribles recuerdos de esta prisión los invada… Esto es sencillamente la supervivencia del más apto, es matar o a que nos maten… ustedes deberían saber esto muy bien

No obtengo respuesta alguna. Enfadado los analizo, como miran pesadamente el cuerpo con asco y desprecio, luego intenta articular algunas palabras, pero lo último que quiero oír, es una lección de moral por parte de ellos.

— ¿Saben qué? ¡Jodanse! No me importan lo que pienses, voy a actuar por nuestra supervivencia

Arrastrando de nuevo el cadáver, me precipito hacia el borde izquierdo de la puerta para actualizarme de la situación. El enfrentamiento entre Daniel y esa bestia musculosa no parece tener fin en absoluto, ninguno de ellos cede ni un centímetro, pero Daniel tiene que hacer algo más que solo tirar de la cadena si quiere ganarle, porque más temprano que tarde, la poca resistencia humana se va a hacer evidente.

En momentos como ese, quisiera poder intervenir y ayudarle, pero el otro pegaso está ubicado al lado derecho del pie de la entrada, así que apenas puedo asomar la cabeza sin que me descubriera, al mismo tiempo, se encuentra distraído como espectador viendo pelear a su superior… _talvez eso explique por qué nunca intervino en apoyo de su compañero cuando más necesitó de su ayuda… bueno, no importa, pero si quiero hacer algo, requiero hallar un modo de alejarlo de la puerta… ¿Cómo carajos pretendo hacer eso sin llamar su atención?... _

— Eres bastante fuerte muchacho, aun me agrada esa rudeza que tienes conmigo, pero es inútil tus pobres esfuerzos…— Alardea el musculoso pegaso entre forcejeos

— ¡Oww! Creo que me siento halagado, pero te hará falta algo más que eso para lograr distraerme, tus alardes no funcionan conmigo — Exclama mostrándose fatigado, y abre más el arco de sus piernas para tener más estabilidad

— Puedes ladrar todo lo que quieras, pero tú no engañas a nadie… ¡Jejeje! Te estoy viendo, veo que te estas agotando, y ya no puedes mantener mi ritmo por mucho más tiempo… como parte de mi oficio, me aseguraré de que aberrantes deformes como lo eres tú, jamás vean la luz de la libertad

— ¡Ghrr! ¡El aberrante deforme será otro, pendejo!

En un arranque de ira, inhala con profundidad y toma un último impulso pero no para tirar directamente de la cadena con más firmeza, o por lo menos no del todo. Da medio paso hacia adelante para acortar brecha y romper la tensión de la cadena, con el objetivo de poder pisarla en la parte del medio y con la fuerza resultante del pisotón, lograr hacer perder el equilibrio a su oponente.

No creo poder impresionarme ante la ejecución de tal idea, ya sabía que se le ocurrirían cosas como esas con tal de obtener la ventaja en una pelea. La forzuda bestia cae de bruces como resultado, y con la pata atada extendida hacia la dirección de la cadena. Daniel sonríe con satisfacción, y determinado a acabar la pelea, sujeta un trozo de cadena con la mano destrozada para poder acercarse, rodearlo en su cuello y despojar completamente su aliento de vida… pero para su mala suerte, inclusive ya sabía de antemano que esto iba a salir mal…

Como era de esperarse, al ver a su superior en problemas, el guardia se muestra exasperado y velozmente acude en su asistencia. Aun estando solo a dos metros de ellos, llega en un abrir y cerrar de ojos gracias al batir de sus alas y al igual que su recién difunto compañero, introduce su casco izquierdo en una pequeña bolsa ubicada en sus flancos otro de esos grilletes con gruesas cadenas. En un movimiento lateral arroja el grillete, aprisionando así la otra muñeca y tira de ella con la fuerza suficiente para sacarlo de equilibrio y tirarlo al suelo, golpeando este su cabeza. La bestia se levanta vehemente y aun sujeto de la primera cadena, se ubica detrás de Daniel rodeándolo del susodicho para llevar su brazo hacia atrás e inmovilizarlo, tira de ella con gran firmeza para obligarlo a incorporarse de rodillas y acercándose más mientras lo sostiene, le gruñe aun encontrándose en estado seminconsciente.

— Buen movimiento simio, aún estoy impresionado… pero esto se acabó para ti ¡Jejejeje!

…_Mierda, esto es malo, muy malo, pero como se supone que pueda… Espera un momento… el guardia está allá, o sea que abandonó su puesto de modo deliberado… ¡Ja! ¡Perfecto!..._

— Eres rudo, pero te hace falta disciplina. Voy a tener que castigarte lo suficiente para que aprendas de una vez que, es imposible escapar de mi torre y sobre todo, que es una gran idiotez retar al alcaide, que soy yo…— Voltea rápidamente la mirada a su subordinado y en voz alta inquiere — ¿Dónde está Spyr Wind? Necesito que sostenga la cadena para azotar al reo

— N-No lo sé señor — Le responde sumisamente y voltea a ver hacia los lados para ver si lo encuentra, pero en vano. Después agrega — Creo que aún permanece noqueado por este prisionero

— ¡No lo está! — Exclamo en voz clara y alta para que se alarmen al oírme, e inmediatamente salgo de la celda dando pasos firmes y lentos, arrastrando el cuerpo de su compañero por la pata trasera derecha y lo tiro en medio entre ellos dos y yo — Como verán, me parece que este soldado ha sido dado de baja, permanentemente

Al contemplar el aspecto del cadáver, Los rostros de estos dos equinos gesticulan un claro indicio de consternación y pánico.

— ¡SPYRR! — Grita con horror su compañero como reacción

En ese instante, aprovecho el miedo que su colega siente para instigarlo emocionalmente, dirigiéndome a él con una sonrisa muy sugestiva.

— Como lamento la terrible muerte de este pobre individuo. Es una pena para él, que su leal compañero no lo acompañase cuando más necesitaba su auxilio, en cambio, se distrajo y lo abandonó a su suerte dentro de una celda con tres auténticos predadores… ¿Qué se siente ser tú, el verdadero culpable de su trágica defunción? ¡Jajajaja! Si tan solo le hubieses brindado ayuda cuando fue noqueado por mi compañero, lo más probable es que aun seguiría con vida…

De la insana impresión, de inmediato sueltan las cadenas que mantienen atado a mi amigo, y empiezan a retroceder a la par que voy acercándome. De pronto el alcaide vocifera alarmado.

— ¡Maldición! Esta situación se complicó — Pronto se dirige a su subordinado y declara — ¡Rápido, trae a todos los refuerzos posibles! ¡Esto es una emergencia! ¡Anuncia un código 97!

Con toda la velocidad que puede alcanzar dentro de un pasillo, el aterrado soldado despliega y bate sus alas dirigiéndose en dirección a la salida, perdiéndolo de vista tras descender por las escaleras… En otras palabras, esto es malo. Pienso en retrospectiva que no debí precipitarme al asustarlos, ahora van a llegar no sé cuántos guardias más y reducirán nuestra parcial ventaja a cero... Debo improvisar algo, y pronto…

— Tú debe ser Belial ¿Verdad?... ¡Jejeje! He escuchado rumores por ahí que rezan que tú eres alguien temible y fuerte. Te imaginaba como un horripilante y aterrador corcel que controla y rige esta torre con puño de hierro, o bueno en tu caso, casco de hierro… no te imaginas la inmensa desilusión que me llevo, al enterarme que solo eres un completo cobarde

— ¿Qué? ¿¡Cómo me llamaste!? — Brama la bestia ante el comentario, mientras me sigue con la mirada, como me acerco a mi compañero que apenas se encuentra de rodillas y aun aturdido por el gran golpe, le ayudo a incorporarse y también le desenredo las cadenas

— ¡Ya te lo dejé bien claro, estúpido! — Reitero con la agresión al mismo tiempo que rodeo mis hombros con el brazo derecho de mi compañero para estabilizarlo — No entiendo como alguien cuyo trabajo es lidiar con problemas similares como el presente caso, recurra a métodos tan pusilánimes dejando así tu misérrima dignidad por los suelos… aunque viéndolo de otra manera, no debería culparte de querer tener algo de ventaja…

— ¿¡Que es lo que quieres decirme, deforme simio afeitado!?

— ¿Aun no comprendes lo que te digo? Bien, no te daré el placer de explicártelo. Continuaré atacándote con la verdad para que aun oyendo, no puedas entenderme, a lo mejor captes algo y reflexiones…— Intento ganar tiempo al distraerlo. A mi lado, observo con el rabillo del ojo a mi compañero que se encuentra consiente y casi recuperado, pero en silencio y atento a lo que voy a manifestar —… Te presentas como alguien aterrador y vienes a mancillar y a ultrajar a quien quiera que veas débil o desamparado sin otra justificación que no sea por la satisfacción de entretención y el morbo. Te haces el fuerte y gallardo cuando estas acompañado, pero cuando se presenta una emergencia desfavorable para ti, en lugar de enfrentar y atacar el problema a raíz, te refugias de miedo detrás de tus novias

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso no es cierto!

— Eres terco al igual que el capitán de la armada… ¡Admítelo de una vez! ¡Acabaste de llamar a tus novias, marica! Apenas te muestro este presente — Añado señalando con el dedo pulgar el cadáver sanguinolento tirado detrás mío — No tienes excusa, ¿Pero quién puede juzgarte? Es fácil sentirse coaccionado ante el peligro…

— ¡Grrr! ¡Creo que malinterpretas todo lo que sucede! — Gruñe haciendo una tentativa de justificarse — No los llamé para que me ayuden. Me aseguro de que no escapen si es que persisten en hacerlo

— ¡Entonces pruébalo imbécil! — Declaro en voz alta — Llevemos esto a una pelea justa. Solo tú y yo, sin intervenciones. El ganador será el verdugo del perdedor ¿Te parece?

— Es una buena idea, será de gran redención para Spyr, acabar con su asesino

— Entonces, estamos de acuerdo — Me aproximo hacia la pared lateral a mi izquierda para recostar a mi compañero antes de pelear — ¡Qué esperas! Ven aquí…

— ¡Alto! — Espeta Daniel sujetando la manga del buzo — Esta es mi pelea, voy a terminarla

— ¿Estás seguro?

Se vuelve a incorporar, sacudiendo un poco sus brazos a la par que sus cadenas, y me responde con media sonrisa sádica.

— Descuida, solo recibí un pequeño golpe, aun puedo acabar con esta bestia no importa si utiliza trucos sucios para sacar provecho

Sin necesidad de objetar, le otorgo mi puesto para que tenga el placer de acabar con él, ya que tiene más posibilidades al poseer ahora dos largas cadenas que puede usar como látigo.

— Así que quieres continuar peleando… de acuerdo, no me importa si peleo contigo o con tu amigo, de todas formas no van a ganar…

Después de terminar la oración, estruendosos ruidos que se hacen fuertes cada segundo, hacen eco a través de las escaleras del inicio del pasillo. La bestia se voltea y gira su oído en esa dirección, luego sonríe sugestivamente y manifiesta.

— ¿Escuchan eso? Ese es el sonido que indica su perdición… ahora las posibilidades de salir de aquí victoriosos, son totalmente nulos ¡Jajajaja!

_...¡Oh no! Ahora sí que nos jodimos. Pensé que la persuasión sería útil para convencerlo de no traer a sus refuerzos a este punto, pero no fue suficiente, lo único que obtuve fue un poco de tiempo… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Vamos, piensa en algo! ¡Cualquier cosa!..._

Con mi calma yéndose a pique, trato de idear aunque sea una idea estúpida con tal de salir bien airosos de este nuevo percance. Miro con azare los alrededores, los detalles del pasillo, las puertas, las antorchas encendidas, a mi compañero que se prepara para pelear y la bestia que sonríe con malicia, alimentando su ego por nuestra desdicha_… ¿Pero qué es eso? ¿Qué es lo que tiene atado en ese pequeño cinturón que trae puesto? Me parece que es… Si, lo es… me parece que hay una salida después de todo…_

— ¿Qué esperan? ¡Peleen! — Les grito llamando la atención de ambos, y dirigiendo la mirada a Daniel, sutilmente le hago una pequeña seña en dirección lateral para que se vaya moviendo por ese camino y mientras tanto yo me voy ubicando prudentemente en la dirección opuesta para no levantar la sospecha

Antes de que los refuerzos aglomeren el pasillo y nos arruinen toda posibilidad, El musculoso pegaso da inicio sin titubeos la pelea, avanzando hacia su oponente con rapidez e intenta derribarlo usando su empuje, sin embargo Daniel logra evadirlo dando un brinco hacia atrás y se posiciona con agresividad para no perder más terreno, después usa las cadenas moviéndolas al azar para distraer su atención y en un movimiento casi rapaz, golpea con éxito en su lomo, sacándolo de equilibrio. Aprovechando esa oportunidad, reitera con otro golpe con la segunda cadena, pero por desgracia no logra darle de lleno, logró bloquearlo usando su pata delantera izquierda enredándose en ella como la vez anterior, pero en lugar de quedarse enfrascados en otro inútil duelo de fuerza, simplemente sujeta la cadena con sus dientes y tira de ella sin tapujos, desequilibrándolo y cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.

En ese instante llevo a cabo mi nueva intención. Cuando la bestia se acerca a Daniel creyendo haberlo derrotado, doy una enorme zancada precipitándome a varios metros hasta estar justo a su lado derecho y antes de siquiera darse cuenta de ello, lanzo mi puño mandándolo a aterrizar por completo en su mandíbula con el impacto justo, para azotarlo directo contra el suelo. Antes de que reaccione y dilucide qué fue lo que le pasó, me aproximo nuevamente hasta quedar encima y arranco de cuajo el objeto deseado... las llaves que porta en su cinturón. Rápidamente me giro y emprendo la huida.

— ¡Corramos carajo! — Exclamo con azare a Daniel, ayudándolo a levantarse

— Pero… ¿Pero adonde?

— ¡Directo a la celda! ¡Vamos! — Le contesto mientras lo tiro de las cadenas para obligarlo a que corra también

— ¡MALDITOS! — Vocifera a todo pulmón tras reaccionar. En ese momento volteo la mirada hacia atrás y me percato que los tan temidos refuerzos ya llegaron, algunos de ellos recurren en asistir a su superior ayudándolo a incorporarse. A su vez Daniel voltea también la mirada hacia atrás, pero solo para ver el cuerpo del guardia que golpeó momentos previos

Llegamos a nuestra correspondiente celda y nuestros amigos estaban al pie de ella, Absortos de lo que acabó de pasar, y con la prisa que tengo los obligo a que entren, empujándolos al igual que Daniel en el fondo y apenas logrando entrar sin que me atrapen, cierro con fuerza la puerta azotándolo con estridencia y sin perder el tiempo, uso las llaves que acabo de robar para asegurar las cuatro cerraduras que lo contiene.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Se encerraron señor! — Exclama a las afueras uno de los guardias

— ¡Eso no puede ser! — Espeta con rabia la bestia frente a la información dada

Aun jadeando, me ubico detrás de la puerta para oír con nitidez lo que sucede, escuchando con atención algunos fuertes pasos que se van aproximando, y llegando al pie de donde estoy, golpea con furia la puerta cinco veces y lo escucho gritar.

— ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! ¡Quiero de salgas de inmediato, jodidos simios!

— ¡Lo lamento pero no voy a ceder!

— ¡Teníamos un acuerdo! ¡Se alguien de palabra y deja de esconderte! ¡Nuestra pelea aún no ha acabado!

Pego una risotada ante su ingenuidad, y entre risas le respondo.

— ¡Deberías saber algo Belial, antes de que continúes soltando mierda por ese hocico! ¡Nunca debes oír lo que te dice un humano! ¡Sus palabras son terriblemente engañosas!

— ¡MIENTES! ¡Eso solo lo dices para ocultar tu falta de coraje! ¡Si quieres demostrar que me equivoco! ¡Sal de ahí y pelea!

— ¿¡Crees que soy estúpido para no darme cuenta!? ¡No voy a caer en tu infantil trampa!... Y aparte, te pregunto ¿¡Como sabes en realidad que te estoy mintiendo!? Perfectamente podría estar confesándote la verdad, pero eso depende de tu percepción del concepto ya que al mismo tiempo te estaría emponzoñando tus oídos, haciéndote creer que en realidad son falacias… por otra parte, puede ser que tengas la razón y te estaría mintiendo en primer lugar, pero eso solo agrega más confusión al engaño porque subliminalmente te induzco a que te lo tomes enserio distorsionando así tu percepción y que creas al final que sea una verdad absoluta, aun si mi intención es decir la verdad…

— ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!

— ¿¡Que pasa Belial!? ¿No comprendes lo que te acabo de plantear? ¡Jajajaja! — Le interrogo en un tono ácido y sardónico

— ¡Basta! ¡Me cansé de oírte! ¡Voy a sacarte de ahí para matarte con mi propios cascos!... ¡Atención soldados! ¡Necesito que se dirijan al castillo de las princesas en Canterlot y me traigan las llaves originales de esta puerta!

— Ehhh… Señor, la criatura tiene las llaves originales…

— ¿¡QUE!? ¡NO PUEDE SER! — Exclama con fulgor golpeando la puerta

No pude contener la carcajada con lo que acabo de enterarme, y aun riendo, observo las oxidadas llaves que tengo sujetas en mi mano derecha, pero la voz del animal vuelve a retumbar, amenazándome.

— ¡Escúchame espantosa criatura! Tú pequeño triunfo no durará por siempre, tarde o temprano tendrás que salir, y me aseguraré de que lo hagan rápidamente, privándote a ti y a tus amigos de la comida y el agua… vendré todos los días a vigilarte y para cuando llegue ese momento, voy a disfrutar verte sufrir hasta el orgasmo…

Oigo una gran carcajada burlona y también oigo unos pasos que se atenúan hasta desaparecer, seguido de los galopes de las tropas que se mueven a la salida y a su vez, como arrastran el cuerpo del difunto, quedando después de unos minutos, solo un denso silencio. Al fin puedo suspirar tranquilo al saber que esta pequeña aventura arriesgada acaba de terminar, pero sé que esto no durará mucho tiempo… debido a nuestras acciones, en lugar de obtener alguna ventaja sobre ellos y adquirir la posibilidad de escapar amedrentando a los guardias alrededor, lo único que hice fue detonar la ira de estos, en especial el alcaide. Ahora solo nos espera un tortuoso infierno si no hacemos algo al respecto.

Veo tras la tenue luz nocturna a Johan y a Viviana completamente pálidos y acurrucados por el frio que nos azota, mirándome con semblantes de mucho desconcierto. También veo a mi derecha a un jadeante Daniel que mira al suelo con ojos pesados, sosteniendo firmemente su mano destrozada por la parte inicial de su muñeca para detener la hemorragia, justo en donde termina el borde del grillete que aun porta… sin duda, este fue el que más tuvo que sacrificar por todos nosotros, desgraciadamente fue en vano su esfuerzo y eso me hace sentir horriblemente mal porque mis acciones solo nos devolvió a este maldito hoyo en donde empezamos… Voy a retribuirlos.

— Daniel — Lo llamo en un murmullo — ¿Cómo está tu mano?

—…No se encuentra muy bien, pero sanará… solo necesito algo para cubrirlo…

— Bien…— Profiero antes de quitarme el buzo, y gracias a que poseo el vendaje que me cubre el abdomen y parte de mi pecho, podré regalarle un trozo, desatándolo hasta la longitud adecuada y la corto usando mis dientes caninos

— Gracias Alan…— Me agradece tras recibir el trozo de vendaje, e inmediatamente venda su mano, iniciando desde la base inicial y lo envuelve hasta terminar en los nudillos y parte de sus dedos, finalizando con un nudo apretado hecho con sus dientes — Oye, tengo algo que preguntarte

— Dime

— ¿Que sucedió con ese pegaso? Dudo mucho que con el golpe que le di, lo haya dejado muerto en ese estado

Río con suavidad y me acerco un poco a él respondiéndole en un tono relajado.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que le pasó?... Préstame tu celular un segundo

— ¡Claro! Viviana lo tiene, pídaselo

Me acerque a ella para pedirle el celular y me lo da ajustando un poco el brillo del aparato. Luego lo enfoqué en dirección al muro lateral opuesto en donde nos hallamos y con mucho asombro contempló el hoyo parcialmente abierto y ensangrentado en sus distintas aristas, junto con los escombros cerca del mismo.

— Cuando saliste y te quedaste solo peleando, ese pegaso trato de levantarse y escapar, pero no le concedí ese derecho. Cuando lo retuve y observé así mismo el muro que tú agrietaste, sencillamente quise romperlo usando su cabeza… pensé que realmente iba funcionar, pero solo terminé pintando la pared con el color de sus sesos

— ¡Wow! No debería sorprenderme de lo lejos que puedes llegar a hacer

— ¿Que dices? ¡Mírate a ti! ¡Te destrozaste la mano por nada!

— Si… ahora que lo pienso, fue una gran estupidez lo que hice

— ¡Muchachos! — Nos llama la atención Viviana en voz alta — Por si se les olvidó, ahora nos encontramos en una verdadera crisis… ¿Cómo saldremos de esta ahora?

— Relájate — Espeto un poco por el comentario — Por un lado esto nos conviene. Tenemos las llaves, así que podemos salir de aquí cuando queramos y esas perras subordinadas nos temerán apenas nos vean. El verdadero problema radica en que tenemos tiempo limitado, y en Belial... él me estará esperando en cuanto abra esta puerta y si no tenemos un plan realmente convincente, nos garantizará una muerte segura

— Estoy de acuerdo — Interviene Johan — Ahora tenemos el control de este juego, solo debemos pensar en un buen plan para deshacernos de Belial y salir de aquí

— Hmmm…— Exclamamos todos bajando un poco la cabeza y frotando nuestras barbillas para pensar

…_Bien, nuestro siguiente movimiento debe ser crucial, además que en estos momentos nos estamos afianzando y eso es bueno… De acuerdo, lo primero que debemos hacer, es obtener los recursos requeridos, ¿Pero qué es lo que tenemos en este reducido espacio? Hmm, déjame ver que es lo que está a nuestro alcance:_

…_El cuenco con la sustancia mocosa en un rincón, los trozos de escombros en el muro parcialmente roto, los dos ganchos para el pelo que tengo guardados en mi bolsillo junto con el trozo de pergamino, el celular de Daniel y el mío, el mellado yelmo de metal que le retiré de la cabeza del pobre guardia antes de morir y por último, las llaves de la celda…_

— ¡Éccole cuá! — Exclamo con voz energética

— ¿Qué pasa Alan? — Interpelan todos ante mi exclamación, y solo los observo uno por uno con una sonrisa de satisfacción

— ¡Muchachos! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Tengo una idea que podría funcionar!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muy buenas, antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, las razones principales radican en mis estudios y por una enfermedad que me mantuvo inactivo hasta ese entonces.<strong>_

_**Bueno, por mi larga ausencia quiero compensarlos dándoles este extenso capitulo que a mi opinión, vale por dos. A partir de aquí me restablezco para hacer capítulos mas cortos y precisos.  
><strong>_

**_Actualicé la imagen de la portada como símbolo de este regreso. Nuevamente agradezco a Roadstell por su colaboración, si quieren ver la imagen en su tamaño original, visiten su devianart. El link lo dejaré en mi perfil: Como arroyo que fluye para que lo revisen (Aclaración: Por ahora solo tiene el dibujo de mi personaje Crimson, pronto publicará sus otros trabajos)_**_**  
><strong>_

**_Sin nada mas que añadir, me despido muy cordialmente._**


	14. Presidio, Parte 3

_**Muy buenas a todos... Después de casi un año sin actualizar y algunos meses de inactividad, he regresado a este fic con un nuevo capitulo.**_

_**No voy a dar muchas explicaciones con respecto a mi ausencia ya que como sabrán, la universidad y mi trabajo consumen todo mi tiempo libre, sin embargo, la razón principal de esto, fue porque quise tomar un descanso para involucrarme en otros proyectos personales, incluidos algunas historias que se han estado calando por mi mente. Uno de ellos, es el otro fic que inicié a comienzos de este año y que tomaré como prioridad una vez planee terminar la tercera parte de este fic.**_

_**Les agradezco a quienes se preocuparon y se tomaron la molestia de escribirme. Les agradezco por su apoyo y me disculpo enormemente por este inconveniente, para cualquier cosa o improvisto que surja, les estaré avisando por PM.**_

_**Una advertencia: Este apartado de cuatro partes (O capítulos en si mismos) tiene lenguaje y contenido técnico en algunas secciones que harán un poco pesada la lectura, espero que no les sea un inconveniente.**_

_**Sin mas que añadir, que disfruten del capítulo.**_

* * *

><p>— ¡Ya tienes una idea! ¿¡Tan rápido!?<p>

— ¡Espera un poco! No es una idea como tal. Más bien es una conjetura que acabo de deducir con base a las posibilidades en la cual nosotros podemos o no podemos hacer teniendo en cuenta nuestra posición — Les expliqué sonriente, juntando las yemas de mis dedos

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es esa conjetura?

— Bueno, primero que nada, reunamos todos los efectos y bienes que tengamos…

Les realicé la petición en un tono medianamente animoso, estirándome hacia adelante para alcanzar en primer lugar la barbuta del soldado caído e introduje las cosas que portaba, luego me levanté y pasé por los puestos de cada uno agitando levemente el objeto, para que depositaran todo elemento que tuvieran guardado en sus bolsillos.

Después de un rato, los invité a que se reunieran formando un círculo y coloqué justo en su centro un par de trozos de escombro, el cuenco y el bacinete colmado con las cosas que especulé hace unos minutos, más otros objetos tales como dos celulares muertos junto con el mío, cuatro plumillas y un gancho extra para el pelo que mi compañera sorpresivamente encontró en el bolsillo reverso de su chaqueta. Me volví a sentar de piernas cruzadas junto a ellos para cerrar el círculo alrededor y por cortesía de Daniel, me volvió a prestar su celular para alumbrar todos los objetos y que los observasen mientras les proponía mi idea.

— Muchachos quiero que consideren esto… piensen en lo que hicimos Daniel y yo hace unos instantes — Hice una breve pausa y continúo — Bien… todo lo que ya había aclarado antes, sobre la adquisición de esta corta ventaja temporal gracias a nuestra táctica, lo hicimos sin tener o usar absolutamente nada más que nuestras propias manos, un par de golpes de suerte y lo más imperante, ejecutando correctamente las ya mencionadas tácticas

— Ajá...— Afirmaron todos asintiendo con la cabeza

— Ahora, que opinan si les digo que nuestras posibilidades de escapar se pueden incrementar, si en vez de usar solo estrategias improvisadas, empleamos la parte logística de la misma, es decir, si usamos estas cosas…

— ¿Qué?… ¿Esas cosas inservibles? ¿Hablas enserio? — Inquirió Viviana con escepticismo y los demás las respaldan mirándome con incredulidad

— Tu pesimismo es notorio ¿Lo sabías? ...— Opiné con desaliento y volví a apuntar hacia los objetos con la luz del celular — Quiero que observes de nuevo y dime, ¿Qué es lo que ves?

—… Mira, no quiero aparentar ser la mala del paseo pero, yo solo veo un montón de mierda inútil vea por donde lo vea

— Esta equivocada si piensas así… no sé qué son capaces de ver todos ustedes pero lo que yo veo con regocijo, son las herramientas necesarias y aptas para darnos a la fuga…

Daniel empieza a reír en un tono intermedio como respuesta y por supuesto arqueé una ceja sin verme desalentado.

— ¡Jejeje! Pues yo pienso que estás loco…— Opinó Daniel al respecto — ¿Enserio crees que con solo esto, vamos a poder escapar sin hacer nada más? ¡Sé un poco más realista!

— Parece que no escuchaste lo que dije… para aclarártelo, por obvias razones tendremos que continuar diseñando nuestra ruta, pero créeme que utilizando el elemento logístico, se nos va a facilitar las cosas… y se nos va a facilitar muchísimo

Aun escépticos con el planteamiento teórico, me levanto para poder esclarecer mis ideas, andando de un lado a otro y al hacerlo, se me ocurre proponerles un pequeño ejercicio para que vean la real cara del dilema de una forma más sencilla.

— Escuchen, quiero que me contesten lo siguiente… Cuando estábamos en nuestro humilde pueblo ¿Qué es lo que usualmente nos dedicábamos hacer cada vez que nos reuníamos a la casa de Johan todos los fines de semana?

— ¿Ehh? ¿A qué viene eso?

— Por favor, contesta la pregunta — Acoté rápidamente para que la idea no se me escapase

— Ok… está bien, pues, es obvio que a ensayar y perfeccionar nuestra música ¿No? — Me contestó mostrándose sutilmente seria

— Es correcto, ¿Y de dónde ha surgido esa música?

— Obviamente por producto de nuestro trabajo y tocando nuestros instrumentos — Respondió ahora Daniel con una expresión igualmente sobria

— Si, pero te falta el elemento más fundamental ¿Saben cuál es?

— Hmmm…— Se quedaron mirándome con rostros pensativos

— Emm… ¿Nuestra creatividad? — Respondió Johan desde su posición recostada en el regazo de mi compañera. A lo que le señalé con el dedo índice y exclamé sobremanera

— ¡EXACTO!

Se sobresaltaron un poco ante mi viva reacción y procedí a explicarle con lujo y detalle.

— Muchachos, contrariedades tan delicados como este, no se van a solucionar si solo dependemos y pensamos en base a la lógica o el raciocinio como usualmente en nuestra cotidianidad, lidiamos nuestros problemas día a día… quiero que vean este predicamento como si fuera una partitura en blanco: Algo como eso no se puede llenar con poesía frívola o prosas lineales y superficiales. Solo la podemos llenar con notas musicales — Me aclaro la garganta, tosiendo levemente un par de veces y continúo — Lo que quiero decir es que, en vez de pensar de manera lógica, necesitamos pensar de manera creativa para poder acceder a las otras brechas con la cual nos permitirá solucionar este embrollo… y tal como los requerimientos para elaborar una canción, se necesita de instrumentos musicales y una fuente de inspiración

Me detengo en donde estuve previamente y me pongo en cuclillas. Vuelvo a usar el brillo de la pantalla del celular para iluminar los objetos en el centro mientras les aclaro lo siguiente.

— ¡He aquí, nuestros instrumentos! ¿¡Así que, por que no empezamos a componer esa música!?

Verlos al final de mi discurso, los noto muy pensativos por un buen rato y sopesando cada palabra proferida. Minutos de espera después obtengo una respuesta.

— Viéndolo desde tu punto de vista, me parece que estás en lo cierto… creo que comienzo a ver estos instrumentos al igual que tú — Se alegró Daniel en el momento y acto seguido, estiró ambas manos para agarrar un par de escombros. Se levantó y se aproximó a mí lado mientras los mostraba junto con los grilletes atados y enredados, exclamando — ¿De algún modo, que piensas sobre usar estas piedras junto con las cadenas para fabricar algún arma de alcance que nos ofrezca algo de protección?

— ¡Eso es exactamente lo que debes hacer! Como siempre, haces uso de tu creatividad aunque no te des cuenta — Afirmé colocándome de pie

— Sí, ahora comprendo tu hipótesis del principio… sobre todo cuando encuentras esa anhelada inspiración que necesitas

— ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

— Tú mismo lo aclaraste, es como componer una canción. Si no tenemos esa fuente de inspiración, no creo que lo que hagamos con los instrumentos, tengan propósito alguno

— Ajá, ¿Y?

— Pues, lo que quiero decirte es que ya encontré mi fuente…

— ¿Qué? ¿De veras? ¿Lo hallaste tan rápido? — Inquirí con impresión

— Sí, aunque no lo creas… ¿Te sorprende tanto?

— Pues sinceramente sí, eso fue muy rápido. La inspiración es algo que no se obtiene con facilidad y menos de la noche a la mañana… ni siquiera han pasado cinco minutos desde que les expliqué lo que hay que hacer, ¿Cuál es tu inspiración?

— Bueno, aun me falta concretarlo un poco mejor, pero solo diré que los voy a tener en mente cada segundo…

— Ok, no hace falta decírmelo. Con tal de que lo tengas y te aferres a ello — Sonreí suavemente mientras palmeé con levedad su hombro derecho y luego, enfocando la luz directamente, declaré por medio metafórico — Ahora que tienes lo fundamental, te doy todo el espacio que necesites para que compongas una gran y hermosa melodía

—…Mas bien marcaré el ritmo… soy el batero después de todo — Bromeó al respecto y río un poco ante ello — Bien, con todo lo que nos pasó, será mejor que empiece mañana, me siento agotado y además necesito luz para poder trabajar con más comodidad

— Está bien, entonces descansa y cuida esa mano

— ¡Jejeje! Relajate socio, ya empiezas actuar como una novia insufrible preocupándote por una maricada como esta…— No desaprovechó la oportunidad de volver a bromear conmigo — Verás que para mañana está herida no me estará doliendo tanto… buenas noches

Asentí afirmando con la cabeza como contestación y a través de la tenue luz del dispositivo, volteé la mirada ligeramente a mi derecha y observé a mi compañero yéndose a su respectiva esquina y se las arregla, acomodándose en posición fetal para soportar otra fría noche. No obstante, contrario a su propósito, he decidido pasar otra noche en vigilia. Pese a la agitada confrontación con aquella subdesarrollada bestia parlante, no me siento cansado, de hecho, aún tengo energía acumulada y quiero aprovecharla al máximo.

Contemplando el reflejo de nuestros recursos que se iluminan con la débil luz de la luna y con la expectativa de un nuevo plan, me volví a sentar de piernas cruzadas y comencé a concentrarme para meditar cualquier posibilidad, riesgo y variantes que existan tras utilizar cada uno de los objetos como si fuera piezas de una partida de ajedrez, pero principalmente medito para encontrar mi fuente de inspiración… y aunque no pueda explicar cómo, siento que estoy a un paso o dos de poder hallarlo.

Me concentro… y me concentro… y me concentro otra vez, pero después de unos diez o doce minutos me doy por vencido. Al sentirme todavía agitado, me distraigo con increíble facilidad al turbar mis pensamientos de lo que pretendo hacer, tal vez se deba de por si, a que irónicamente no dejo de pensar en muchas cosas; pero también se puede deber a que por alguna razón, me sienta presionado frente a todo lo sucedido, como si me estuvieran observando cada maldito movimiento que estoy por hacer… Sin pensarlo, agarré el celular y con su luz enfoqué a mí alrededor. Evidentemente comprobé que si me sentía observado, mis otros dos compañeros me estaban viendo apesadumbrados y no se desde hace cuánto tiempo.

—… ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? — Inquirí con notoria incomodidad

— N-No… no nos pasa nada…

— ¿Y bien? ¿Tienen idea de lo que planteé?

— Bueno, en teoría si… pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo… — Dudó mi compañera en su respuesta, generando poco después un breve silencio

— Yo si te comprendo muy bien y entiendo lo que hay que hacer en estos momentos… pero no sé si te sea útil en mi estado actual — Acotó Johan con un gesto adolorido y tosiendo un par de veces

—…Tranquilo amigo, no tienes que hacer nada si eso sobre-exige tus lesiones. Más bien, procura descansar y recupérate todo lo posible

— No lo sé… si no hago nada, sentiré que soy un estorbo. Y más aún en donde nos encontramos

— Para nada viejo, tú ya hiciste mucho al proteger a Viviana… mereces el descanso

— Está bien, lo intentaré…

— Hazlo, porque te garantizo que en estos próximos días van a tornarse más perecederos y más que nada necesitarás de todas tus fuerzas para lo que se pueda aproximar

Asintió con la cabeza sin protestar y lo observé con algo de lástima, como se giraba a su lado derecho, dándonos a todos la espalda en posición de cucharita y se acomodó en todo lo posible, disponiéndose a dormir.

— Viviana — Me dirigí a ella enseguida — Descansa tú también

— No me siento cansada, así que gracias, pero no quiero

— No fue una petición, fue una orden — Le repliqué sin mirarla directamente

— Pero ya te dije que…

— No voy a repetírtelo… vete a dormir

Al igual que los otros dos, no profirió palabra alguna y haciendo pucheros, se retiró hacia un rincón justo al lado de Johan, pero sentándose de piernas cruzadas y cruzando ambos brazos, solo se dedicó a observarme sin cambiar su expresión. Con eso, levanté levemente mis hombros y decido ignorarla por completo dándole la espalda, tan solo quiero estar en total silencio y concentrarme, aprovecharé cada segundo para hallar esa fuente…

...

… _Mi fuente…. mi fuente, ¿Cuál es mi maldita fuente?... ¿Por qué siento que se me está yendo de las manos?_

...

— ¿Alan? — Exclamó Viviana interrumpiéndome

— Ahora qué quieres…— Volví a replicar con irritación

— ¿Oíste eso?

— ¿Oír que cosa?

— Shhh… Escucha…

Una vez más, tendré que complacer sus caprichos con el deseo de que al fin pueda cerrar su boca, así que hice completo silencio y dirigí con levedad mi oído en dirección a la puerta para confirmar tal suposición… efectivamente percibo un constante sonido, algo débil y opacado debido a lo casi hermético de la celda y que parece provenir a unos diez metros más o menos. Aun frente a esa dificultad creo ser capaz de adivinar su fuente. Me incliné un poco más hacia adelante y me concentré lo suficiente como para hacer una pequeña hipótesis… Son pasos de cascos, de más o menos unos dos o tres de esos pegasos.

Más tarde advertí un segundo patrón… el ruido de esos pasos no se acentúa con el pasar los segundos, solo es algo consistente en ciertos intervalos. Por lo que puedo concluir que están haciendo su marcha alrededor del pasillo, sin tener una intención clara de acercarse a nosotros y con respecto al pequeño "Incidente", dudo que lo hagan por un largo periodo tal como yo lo puedo suponer.

— ¿Qué alcanzas a oír? — Preguntó con un murmullo, cortando el silencio

— No es nada, son solo esos pegasos haciendo su guardia, aunque también capto uno que otro susurros esporádicos — Le devolví el murmullo

— Sí, supuse que era eso. ¿Y alcanzas a escuchar lo que dicen?

— No, y no me interesa lo que digan — Le contesté con abrupta sequedad para terminar esta conversación y me giré para volver a mis asuntos

— Esta bien… pero no tiene por qué ser tan grosero…— Musitó

— ¡Phew!… lo siento — Me disculpé suspirando con cierta bufa — Solo necesito hacer lo mío y no quiero perder el tiempo en algo inútil

— Intentar escuchar lo que ellos dicen no es inútil — Me replicó levantando la voz — Por lo menos quiero ayudarte, aunque sea en proporcionarte algo de información que te pueda servir

— Eso es muy noble de tu parte pero quiero ser claro, en estos momentos me va a ser indiferente tu asistencia, sin importar la honradez de tu intención, no me vas a contribuir en lo que realmente necesito

— ¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¿Cómo que no puedo ayudarte en nada? — Me riñó levantando aún más la voz, haciéndose notar su indignación — No sé qué putas es lo que quieres; Hace unos minutos querías que te contribuyese con cualquier idea… ¿Y ahora cambiaste de padecer?... ¿¡Quién mierdas te entiende a ti!?

— ¡Cálmate! — Intenté tranquilizarla en un tono frío y sereno — Me parece que no hablé lo suficientemente claro porque no entendiste lo que realmente quise decir

Enmudeció por unos breves instantes, aprovechando ese lapso para explicarle con un poco más de simplicidad, para que pueda captar mi idea.

— Lo que quise decir desde el principio, es que cada quien debe idear su propio plan que juegue a nuestra conveniencia, para que cuando llegue la hora de actuar podamos ejecutarla uno por uno en el momento ideal… esto es igual como si fuéramos a componer una canción. Cuando improvisas con tu bajo, yo no tengo por qué intervenir en el proceso creativo hasta el punto en que tengas desarrollada la composición; después se decide cómo y cuándo debes interpretarla ¿Ahora entiendes lo que te digo?

— Claro que entiendo tu propósito, no soy una idiota — Me respondió aun enfadada y en seguida me preguntó sin cambiar su tono intenso de voz — ¿Pero quiero saber que tiene de malo en asistirte? Acaso no es mucho mejor que…

— ¡Solo cállate y vete a dormir!... déjame en paz con mis asuntos…

Totalmente enojada y asimismo estando resignada, se acomodó de nuevo moviéndose levemente más hacia su rincón y luego se acurrucó abrazando sus piernas, inhalando con fuerza por la nariz y seguido de un lento suspiro, musitó esta vez con más tranquilidad.

— Espero que te convenga, sea lo que sea que estés pensando…

Minutos después de eso no la he vuelto a oír, ni queja alguna y ni un solo improperio, supongo que ya se quedó dormida… me alegro, por lo menos no encolerizó cuando le reprendí ya que por lo general, como no es tolerante y suele reaccionar con violencia ante cualquier acto que la agreda, perfectamente pudo responder con una cachetada o quizás con una fuerte patada… ahora que pienso en ella, tengo una pequeña conjetura al respecto: Esa bestia que cuyo nombre demoniaco me tiene confundido aun a estas horas, le causó daño de una u otra forma. Pese a que por fortuna, no fue lo suficiente grave como para dejarla con una cicatriz emocional, estoy seguro que va a tomar represalias siempre y cuando se le presente la oportunidad… solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ese rencor crezca y la haga tomar acciones severas para obtener su vendetta personal. Espero que ella no salga lastimada como daño colateral.

… _Mierda, me estoy distrayendo bastante, debo concentrarme… debo encontrar mi inspiración pronto, o será demasiado tarde cuando toda mi cordura se haya consumido hasta quedar una carcasa en mi psiquis…_

… _Espera, creo que estoy pasando algo por alto, haré un poco de retrospectiva para analizar la situación…_

… Viviana es increíblemente impulsiva cuando tiene algo o alguien en mente, siempre cuando ese algo o alguien se mete con sus cosas o algo relacionado en su vida personal. Al mismo tiempo, esa impulsividad también promueve su creatividad, razón que se corrobora por sus composiciones agresivas y veloces al tocar su instrumento y por sus pensamientos plasmados en forma de estrofas… En mi caso, yo funciono de una forma similar pero de manera más poética, aun así proviene de la misma impulsividad de mi compañera, por lo que derivando todo esto…

… _Encontré mi fuente de inspiración…_

Me rio de mí mismo en mi interior… ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de lo estúpidamente obvio? Casi literal que lo tuve en mis narices desde que me propuse a asumir este desafío, me siento un poco idiota al tratar de buscarle la quinta pata al gato, o algo por el estilo por así llamarlo. Ahora solo necesito "Mis instrumentos" y empezaré a improvisar. Supongo que no debe ser complicado a partir de ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrador Omnisciente:<strong>

_(Música de fondo: Móti Ragnarokum – Burzum)_

El ambiente en la celda se tornaba gélido cada minuto, sin embargo eso no parece afectar aquel joven en lo más mínimo, de hecho, lo ignora en su totalidad. Solo yace inmóvil, sentado de piernas cruzadas y con una mano sosteniendo su barbilla, invirtiendo su tiempo en la meditación mientras observa de frente y con ojos pesados, la barbuta metálica colmada con esos precarios objetos reunidos, intentando sacar el máximo provecho de cada uno.

…

Transcurriendo unas siete horas y aun permaneciendo en su estado introspectivo, no hace otra cosa más que juguetear con las sombras de su barba y fijando su mirada en tres objetos que llamaron singularmente su atención. Estira su mano para alcanzarlas y después se dispone a retirarse arrastrándose levemente hacia atrás, recostándose en la puerta y sosteniéndolos justo al frente de su mirada para seguir analizándolos con todo y detalles… Talvez para algunas personas, tres pequeños ganchos metálicos para el cabello resultan ser objetos sumamente insignificantes en una situación delicada como la que aquellos muchachos se encuentran envueltos, pero no lo es tanto para la ágil mente de este joven, que en particular, sonríe con malicia debido a que al ver más allá de su tosca apariencia, encuentra en ellos, una forma especialmente pérfida de cómo usarlos.

Los rayos de luz diurna se asoma con lentitud por sobre los barrotes y la chica es la primera en despertarse. Se incorporó de torso con notorio malestar y dolores de cabeza, cadera, piernas y en el hombro y clavícula izquierda en el cual se recostó, también se levantó sintiendo escalofríos, motivo principal por lo que intenta calentarse abrazándose a sí misma y frotando sus brazos con fuerza para generar algo de calidez con la fricción, seguido a su vez por sus pantorrillas.

—…Maldición… como odio este frío…— Se quejó en un susurro, a su vez tratando de controlar sus tiritos

Yace inmóvil un par de minutos recuperándose de su jaqueca punzante y después de reponerse y levantar su mirada hacia la puerta que tiene al frente, encuentra a su compañero que la bloquea, en un estado somnoliento y aletargado, recostado de medio lado y con el brazo derecho totalmente extendido y afirmando consigo los tres ganchos. Lejos de estar molesta con él, se acerca con mucha preocupación yendo a gatas hasta tenerlo a su lado y meciéndolo con precaución le interroga en una tonalidad suave pero angustiosa.

— Alan, ¿No me digas que pasaste despierto toda la noche?

—…— No le respondió debido a su letargo

— ¡Alan! — Exclamó en un tono alto y algo chillón

—… ¡Uhh!... ¡Que!... ¿¡Que sucede!? — Alarmado, se despertó repentinamente desorientado

— ¿¡Eres idiota!? ¡Porque fuerzas el insomnio sin razón! ¿No sabes que eso te desgasta bastante?

—…Lo siento — Se disculpó esbozando una media sonrisa sutil e incorporándose de torso se sienta a su lado mientras guarda los ganchos en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón — Mantuve mi mente ocupada y no quería derrochar mi tiempo durmiendo…

— Pero tienes que descansar, ya se te nota la debilidad en tu cara. Estás muy pálido y esas ojeras se ven muy profundas — Le sugirió acariciando su cabello y acentuando una sonrisa — Ven, si quieres duerme en mi regazo para que estés más cómodo

— Aprecio tu bondad, pero no gracias — Rechazando la proposición, se levantó con titubeo — No puedo darme ese lujo… debo continuar con mi trabajo, además, ya me acostumbré a dormir poco…

— ¡Tonto! — Borrando inmediatamente su sonrisa, le riñó sujetando la base de su buzo y tira de ella obligándolo a caer sentado y a su lado, luego lo mira con severidad — Apenas si puedes mantenerte en pie, ¿Y quieres seguir aparentando?...

Reduciendo la intensidad de su mirada en una más o menos compasiva pero sin perder su seriedad característica, pasa su mano por detrás de su cabeza y luego le manifiesta de forma clara.

— Basta de hacerte el chico rudo conmigo, te conozco lo suficiente como para discernir que estás intentando ser de nuevo el sobreprotector de este parche… y maldita sea no soy una niñita ingenua como para que sigas actuando ese numerito cuando estoy contigo, podrás engañar a cualquier zorra estúpida con eso pero no a mí. Estamos en la misma situación y con las mismas circunstancias, también estás sufriendo del mismo modo que todos aquí reunidos, así que quiero que me escuches y tómelo como una petición… No te comportes como un imbécil y hazme caso, ve a dormir que te hace falta

— Si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré… pero a cambio escúchame tú también: Que no se te olvide el motivo del por qué estoy haciendo esto… y maldita sea si no eres una niñita ingenua, entonces deja de quejarte y actuar como una al estar tan preocupada por mí, como si no supiese cuidarme… relájate de una vez

En este punto ambos terminaron mosqueados. El joven claramente estresado, se retira a la pared extrema y se sienta al lado de su compañero Johan, disponiéndose a situarse doblando las rodillas a la altura de su pecho y rodeándolas con sus brazos, se recuesta en ellas para poder conciliar un poco el sueño. Al mismo tiempo, la joven hace lo mismo pero se queda observando a su compañero con expresión fustigante y cruza sus brazos bufando con indignación, sin duda ese último comentario logró afectarla y solo expresa musitando una frase como contestación.

— Que a ti tampoco se te olvide que esa preocupación que tanto te molesta, logró salvar tu vida… idiota

…

Las horas pasan relativamente despacio al punto que se tornan casi torturantes y como es habitual, la actividad dentro de la celda es casi nula. Durante la mañana, el joven de cabellera castaña no desperdicia su tiempo tal como se lo propuso la noche anterior, apenas se había despertado, se incorporó y desperezándose estirando sus brazos y su espalda a costa de tener atadas las muñecas con las estorbosas cadenas, de inmediato se vuelve a sentar para empezar a trabajar en lo suyo, dedicando parte de la mañana en idear varias tácticas que estén a merced de su habilidad. Pensar en ello no le costó mucho, solo intentaba ver como potenciar al máximo la idea preliminar que se le ocurrió de improviso cuando quiso entender en todo el concepto, la hipótesis que su amigo de cabellera negra planteó.

Al mismo tiempo el tercer joven se despierta con mucho malestar, con escalofríos y con un punzante dolor en su costado izquierdo, evidentemente su terrible traumatismo en esa zona cada vez va empeorando y poco a poco se va debilitando. No puede incorporarse, solo puede mover la cabeza con libertad y también sus brazos pero de manera limitada. En ese entonces, la joven aprovecha la ocasión y decide brindarle toda la asistencia posible, por lo menos se siente mejor y más animada al ver que su amigo de cabellera dorada si se lo permita y aprovechando que su otro colega está despierto, se le ocurre una idea sencilla. Lo llama para que se acerque y cuando lo hace, ella propone con seriedad crear un pequeño itinerario para cubrir y saciar las necesidades básicas, así como también acelerar el proceso de organización de las tareas correspondientes del plan que el joven líder les impuso, para que todos y cada uno de ellos se concentren de la manera más óptima. Algunas tareas que propuso son las siguientes: Racionar el alimento, o mejor dicho, la sustancia viscosa para que les rinda el máximo de días posible; Asignar a cada uno un pequeño horario a la hora de ir al baño, o en este caso, nauseabunda letrina que se esconde al rincón extremo derecho de la celda, casi perfectamente oculta bajo una capa de baldosas que cubren su apertura, con el propósito de conservar la privacidad; Mas otras necesidades extra como la sugerencia de dormir apretujados para conservar el calor corporal durante las frías noches y por último y sin olvidar lo esencial, acudir en sugerencia de algún compañero en caso de alguna duda o inquietud con respecto a las tareas asignadas, pese a que el joven líder advirtió que nadie debe entrometerse.

El resto del tiempo que les queda, se invierte en el desarrollo de esas susodichas tareas asignadas, en este caso, los dos chicos continúan en sus asuntos; en el caso de joven herido, por obvias razones solo se resigna en guardar reposo, sin embargo él no piensa quedarse tirado en el suelo sintiéndose como un inútil, por lo que intentará elaborar su propia estrategia cuando se sienta un poco mejor y que no sienta tanto el dolor en su costado agraviado, o por lo menos pensará en aquello que pueda estar bajo su capacidad, y mientras tanto, la joven mantiene su postura para cuidar de él mientras trata de ver qué otra labor puede fraguar; Aun sintiendo enojo por su otro compañero, reconoce y le otorga un poco de crédito frente al asunto ya que aunque no lo quiera admitir de buena gana, entiende lo que él sabe hacer y lo que puede hacer.

Alrededor del mediodía, el joven de cabellera oscura se despierta aun sintiendo los vestigios del agotamiento. Las pocas horas de sueño no le sirvieron de mucho y ni siquiera ayudaron para mejorar su estado de ánimo, pero al menos no se queja por ello y solo se acomoda en el centro de la recamara justo al frente de las demás cosas reunidas, retomando su meditación mientras saca de su bolsillo sus ya preciados ganchos y los coloca con suavidad en el suelo, justo al frente para no perderlos de vista.

— ¿Dormiste bien? — Preguntó el muchacho malherido desde su postura de medio lado

— ¿Y tú? — Le replicó sin voltear, con otra pregunta

— Pues no tan bien que digamos… aún me duele mucho — Le contestó entrecortado y haciendo un poco de mueca

— Oye… si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo. Recuerda que te necesito en buenas condiciones

— Lo sé amigo, Viviana se encarga de cuidar mis heridas no te preocupes, estoy atento a mi recuperación

— Bien, cuida tu lesión y reposa bastante — Le aconsejó hablándole en un tono más opaco

— No me lo tienes que decir dos veces… y dime, ¿Qué vas hacer ahora?

— Voy a estar en mi rincón, elaborando mi plan. Debo advertirte que no quiero interrupciones

— Esta bien, por mí no hay problema — Respondió con voz suave, recibiendo la advertencia sin protestar

— ¡Hmm! — En ese momento, la joven gesticulaba una expresión ceñida tras perder una pequeña partida de Farm Heores Saga, al jugar con dicha aplicación por unos veinte minutos con el celular. Su propietario percibe de inmediato tal expresión y le comenta al respecto, susurrando algo en el oído

— Ahh y otra cosa… Viviana está un poco molesta desde esta mañana. ¿De casualidad sabe lo que le pasa?

— Pues no lo sé ¿Por qué más bien no se lo preguntas a ella? — Retomó en una tonalidad muy sobria e igualmente opaca

— No quiere decírmelo… está así de enfadada casi toda la mañana

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

— Pues nada que yo sepa, por eso indago, ¿Le dijiste algo como para hacerla enojar?

— No le dije nada particularmente ofensivo o inapropiado, salvo que me dejará en paz porque me estaba fastidiando…

— ¡Quieren callarse los dos! — Espetó de repente su compañera en voz alta y declaró — ¡Si van a hablar mal de mí, espero entonces que me lo digan de frente! ¡No quiero oírlos hablar a mis espaldas otra vez! ¿¡Entendieron par de maricas!?

Ambos se quedaron callados y sintiéndose intimidados frente a su súbito temperamento, retroceden un poco. A su vez, uno de ellos intenta excusarse.

— Lo siento mucho, solo ando un poco preocupado por ti, es todo

—… Idiotas…— Contestó irritada, volviendo a dirigir su atención al su juego

Sin exclamar algo frente a eso, los dos levantan los hombros con simpleza y deciden dejarla en paz, pero no antes de que el joven de cabellera castaña diera su opinión frente a su compañero.

— ¡Pss! — Le llama su atención para susurrarle y sin negarse, su compañero inclina levemente su cabeza para oírlo y guardar algo de discreción — No haré más preguntas por el momento, creo que ya se lo que le pasa

— Bien, me alegro por ti — Le contestó con el mismo susurro

— No te preocupes, me parece que está en esos días insufribles para cualquier hombre… el periodo…

El dúo se tapa sus bocas para contener sus risas, pero eso no evita que ella los oiga nuevamente y les lance una mirada muy fría y fustigante. Suficiente como para aguarles el rato y culminar con la conversación, así que sin más líos se separan para no meterse con ella por el resto del día.

…

A horas de la tarde, el grupo se reúne alrededor del cuenco con el menjurje para alimentarse. Arreglaron que harían esto una sola vez al día, consumiendo la cantidad que pueda abarcar con una sola mano, sin embargo sin importar la cantidad puedan o deban consumir, saben de antemano que van a pasar un rato amargo, en especial los que ya lo habían experimentado, pero no les queda otra alternativa, el hambre voraz que padecen se torna insoportable.

— Bueno chicos, adelante — Indicó la chica el momento de iniciar con el desagradable rato y entonces, cada uno mete su mano en la disolución para sacar la correspondiente porción

— Les recomiendo que no inhalen por la nariz… ¿Listos? — Agregó con brevedad el malherido joven antes de comenzar y asintiendo ambos, proceden a comerlo con rapidez

…

— ¡Ahhhgg!... Es imposible acostumbrarse a esto — Opinó nuevamente con gesticulación de repugnancia la chica apenas consumiendo el primer bocado, luego de unos intentos previos de retener las arcadas. Más tarde murmuró para sí misma tras faltarle unos cuantos bocados más _—_… No lo pienses, no lo pienses, no lo pienses y trágalo…

—…Te entiendo, es horrible — Comentó con gran desagrado el joven de pelo castaño, tosiendo varias veces como resultado de ingerir solo un par de bocados, pero sin flaquear, termina su porción tras unas tres bocanadas enormes — Como quisiera volver a estar en el hospital para saborear esas ricas manzanas una vez más, en lugar de esta puta mierda, ¿No lo crees Alan?

— Ajá… — Contestó de modo apático y sin prestarle atención a lo que dijo. A diferencia de los tres, este no está comiendo su porción. Se dedica a contemplarlo con aparente fascinación, examinando su contextura viscosa, pegajosa y fría, palpándola con sus dedos una y otra vez

— ¿Qué pasa socio? ¿No vas a comer? — Replicó con voz clara para llamar su atención

— ¿¡Mmm!? — Exclamó levantando con levedad una de sus cejas

— ¿Oíste lo que te pregunté?

— ¡Ah! Sí, claro… pues mira, estoy pensando que… esta porquería talvez pueda ser útil para algo más que solo saciar el hambre

— ¿De qué hablas? — Inquirieron los otros dos al unísono

— Muchachos, pueden llamarme terco, flojo, débil, cobarde, marica, o lo que sea, no pienso comer esta mierda…

— ¿Hmm?

Exclamaron todos de manera extrañada, cuando ven que su amigo se levanta y se va en busca de algunos objetos en la cercanía del bacinete… dos escombros planos de buen tamaño para ser precisos, los patea hacia un rincón y los junta, para luego colocarse en cuclillas al frente de ellos. Antes de que alguno de sus compañeros opinara algo con respecto a lo que estaba haciendo o a su raro comportamiento, el muchacho líder gira su cabeza hacia su izquierda para verlos y les profiere una frase de advertencia.

—… Sin embargo, no pienso aceptar opiniones, críticas o comentarios relativos

Aun con la sustancia en su mano derecha, lo manosea un par de veces antes de arrojarla directamente sobre la parte llana de una de las piedras seleccionadas, lo esparce alrededor haciendo cortos movimientos circulares y finalizando, sujeta el otro escombro para unirlo y de inmediato comienza a friccionarlos uno contra el otro; Gracias a la propiedad viscosa y resbaladiza de la solución, facilita con creces esa labor.

— ¡Hmm! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? — Interpeló Viviana apabullada tras el extraño acto

— Dije que no voy aceptar cuestionamiento alguno… — Gruñó acentuando su tono de voz

— ¡Ok! No voy a cuestionarte ni nada pero… acabas de desperdiciar tu ración del día, si te empieza a matar el hambre, será por tu culpa…

— ¿Me lo juras? Dime algo que no sea tan malditamente obvio… — Exclamó con un notorio sarcasmo, sin irrumpir su reciente tarea — Escucha, te voy a dar un pequeño consejo y no lo tomes a mal ya que voy a ser directo. Nunca desaproveches la oportunidad para cerrar la puta boca, así no matas tan rápido el cariño y sobre todo, la tolerancia de las demás personas

— Pe-pero… pero yo…

Tartamudeó en extremo aturdida por la satírica y soez respuesta de aquel joven. Por supuesto, eso lo colma de una profunda rabia. Evidentemente tal comentario había ido demasiado lejos como para dejarlo pasar por alto, su mezquindad había hecho mella desde la noche anterior y en este punto se tornó imposible de soportar. Se colocó súbitamente de pie y le gritó con un gran nivel de frustración.

— ¡USSHHH! ¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES COMO PARA TENER EL DERECHO DE AGREDIRME, IMBECIL!

El fuerte chillido interrumpió la calma del joven y decidió confrontarla por su explosividad, girándose de medio torso a la izquierda para dirigirse a ella con seriedad, pero antes de hacer algo, ella encuentra a unos pocos centímetros al lado de sus pies, un trozo de escombro del tamaño de medio puño, por lo que no duda en agarrarla y de inmediato, se lo arroja directamente descargando consigo toda la rabia contenida. La piedra logra golpearlo en la parte izquierda de su frente, casi llegando a su sien, y este se retrae un poco por el dolor engendrado, cubriendo su frente con la muñeca derecha.

— ¡BASTA VIVIANA! — Exclamó de modo autoritario el joven malherido — ¡No lo provoques más!

— ¡Es enserio! ¿¡Pero qué es lo te sucede!? — Añadió Interpelando con gran estupefacción su compañero de cabellera castaña luego de ver como su compañero se limpia los hilos de sangre de su frente, parpado y parte de su mejilla izquierda que no tardaron en brotar

— ¡Ya me cansé! ¡Me cansé de que este idiota me esté mandando a callar a cada minuto! ¡No voy a permitir que lo sigua haciendo, no soy de su propiedad ni mucho menos su esclava como para que me dé ordenes!

— Te entiendo muy bien pero… ¡No tienes por qué reaccionar de esa manera! — Le replicó de nuevo el primer joven, defendiendo la postura mezquina de su amigo — ¡Ya conoces como es Alan! ¡A él le encanta humillar a todos los que pueda, incluyéndonos a nosotros!

— Coincido — Arremetió el otro muchacho — En estos momentos, él necesita estar en óptimas condiciones para que pueda elaborar el plan de fuga y ahora lo lastimaste…

— Pero… ¡Ustedes no entienden! — Profirió en un clamor, un intento de excusa — ¿¡Que hay de mi integridad!?

— Lo único que hiciste fue provocar que nos retrasara… ¿¡No ves que lo necesitamos más que nunca!? ¡Ya no te metas más con él y hazle caso! No lo fastidies…

— Pero… — Enmudeció cuando los tres empezaron a lanzarle una mirada acusadora, en especial al chico que acabó de lastimar; A diferencia de los otros dos, no quiso decir nada en su defensa, solo se quedó a mirarla con unos ojos muy profundos, que lo único que hicieron es intensificar más su frustración e inquietud, por lo que terminó por explotar — ¡USSHH! ¿¡SABEN QUE!? ¡VAYANSE A COMER MUCHISIMA MIERDA Y QUE SE LOS COJA UN BURRO! ¡YA NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESTAR MAS CON USTEDES!

Justo después de gritarles, se retira con rabia a un rincón y se acurruca flexionando y abrazando consigo sus piernas, luego musita algo antes de disponerse a llorar en silencio para menguar su enojo.

—... ¿Por qué los hombres son tan idiotas?…

Dejándola sola por el momento, el segundo joven se dirige hacia aquel compañero que comenzó el altercado, para recibirlo con un par de calvazos en la nuca.

— ¿¡Y a ti que te está pasando!? ¡Últimamente te estás volviendo cada vez más insoportable! — Espetó preguntando de manera firme, claramente queriendo involucrándose en otra riña

— ¡Entiendo que estés estresado con todo el peso de esta situación, todos estamos lidiando con ello, pero no justifica el hecho de que tengamos que tragar tus execrables amenazas y advertencias cada vez que abres el hocico! ¡Así que te recomiendo que te calmes de una puta vez!... Tú no eres el único con los problemas más difíciles…— Declaró fuertemente el primer joven, haciendo énfasis en su lesión

—… Y lo peor de todo, hiciste llorar a Viviana… eso no lo esperaba de ti… — Continuó el otro muchacho añadiendo con más altivez la acusación —… Y pensar de las maravillas que dijiste sobre ella y que le juraste que nunca la lastimarías… al final veo que solo resultas ser un hipócrita

— ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡De que mierda estás hablando!?...— Interpeló el joven líder, levantándose y dirigiéndose con una expresión claramente ceñida —… ¿Quiero que me digas desde que momento exacto le hice esa clase de promesa?

— ¿Qué? ¿Te haces el amnésico?... ¿¡Acaso se te olvidó de lo que le prometiste cuando nos reunimos todos hace un par de noches!?

— ¡Escúchame muy bien!...— Exclamó con una clara señal de advertencia, mientras súbitamente le agarró con firmeza la parte del cuello de su buzo y lo levantó por unos instantes mientras lo mira fugazmente de frente —… Con un solo propósito nacemos con dos orejas y una sola boca, y es de aprender a escuchar antes de siquiera pensar en hablar… Si bien eres lo suficientemente idiota como para olvidarlo, aquella mañana fue ella la que me hizo jurar que nunca lo dejaría sola, más nunca prometí que no la lastimaría… ¡Así que te recomiendo que te limpies bien las orejas antes de soltar falacias en contra mía, sobre asuntos que no te concierne!

Terminando su manifiesto, lo empuja con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo tambalear un par de metros hacia atrás, luego se dirige a los dos sin atenuar su expresión.

—… Si ella quiere llorar por maricadas, pues que lo haga, no es mi problema. Yo no tengo por qué dejar que me manipule cada vez que ella se le dé por ser autoritaria… Y apropósito par de imbéciles, ustedes son los individuos menos apropiados para llamarme hipócrita, ya que hace un rato como buen par de homosexuales que son, estuvieron defendiéndome después de que ella me atacase, ¿Y ahora me vienen a juzgar con ínfulas de ser víctimas? — Los dos permanecieron mudos ante lo expresado, dando hincapié a su resolución — Que les quede muy claro esto: Si está llorando, fue más por culpa de ustedes que solamente mía… y la próxima vez que los vea intentar calumniarme, no dudaré en romperles sus jodidas bocas y hacerlos tragar la mierda a la que llaman orgullo…

Esa clara señal de amenaza, no hizo más que provocar el deseo del joven de cabellera castaña, de querer pelear con él y defender su orgullo recientemente pisoteado. Sin mostrarse cohibido ante la amenaza, se dirige con un porte de imponencia y acota.

— ¿¡Que me vas hacer, huevón!? ¿¡Tienes ganas de golpearme!? — Se acerca con moderada agresividad y lo empuja directo a estrellarlo a la pared que tiene detrás — ¡Adelante! ¡Hazlo! ¡No te tengo miedo!

— ¡Pues vengase, maricón! ¡Acércate, te enseñaré a no meterte en mis asuntos!

Enfrentándose mostrando su particular mirada, prepara sus puños y adopta una postura ladeada y de ofensiva, su compañero adopta la misma posición y haciendo un par de giros con sus antebrazos, enrolla las cadenas y se coloca en guardia. No obstante, el chico lesionado se precipita casi arrastrándose desde su lugar y logra interponerse entre los dos, proclamando.

— ¡ES SUFICIENTE! ¡NO SE PELEEN! ¿¡NO SABEN QUE ESO ES LO QUE PRECISAMENTE QUIERE NUESTRO ENEMIGO!? ¡QUIEREN SEPARARNOS ENTRE SI!

En ese mismo instante, una gran risotada se manifestó con extrema malicia, dejándose oír tras la puerta metálica, estremeciendo a todos a un punto de generar un racional miedo y acoso. La distinguible risa no resulta más que la de su persecutor, disfrutando los recientes instantes.

— ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡NO HAN PASADO NI SIQUIERA UN DIA DESDE QUE SE ENCERRARON, Y YA SE ESTAN ODIANDO!

— ¡Belial! — Exclamó el joven líder mientras se precipita hacia la puerta, golpeándola con sus puños rabiosos — ¿¡Desde cuando estás ahí parado!?

— ¡YA TE LO DIJE ASQUEROSO SIMIO! ¡DIJE QUE ESTARÍA AQUÍ HASTA EL GRAN MOMENTO DE TU SALIDA! — Bramó con su tono saritico y excitado, suscitando su coraje

— ¡Maldito, te conviene no meterte con nosotros! ¡Te juro que cuando salga, acabaré contigo, te haré pagar por cada segundo de nuestro sufrimiento! — Exclamo con la cólera del momento, yéndose a esa dirección y queriendo golpear la puerta en un acto súbito de hacerlo coaccionar y retroceder, pero para su infortunio, solo logró la burla de su adversario

— ¡JAJAJAJA! ¿¡Y PRETENDES HACERLO CON TU FALSO CARÁCTER FIRME!? ¿¡TÚ VAS A MATARME!? — Contestó desafiante y poco después avanzó hacia la puerta mientras profiere — ¡Te reto hacerlo!... Admito que al principio me sorprendiste con tu manera aguda de pensar y de actuar, pero al decidirte esconderte detrás de esta puerta, me demostraste tu miedo hacia mi presencia…

Realizó una breve pausa para acercarse levemente a la puerta y gruñirle con profundidad.

— ¡Todavía no conoces el horror que te puedo causar!... No importa si bajo tus condiciones traces un gran plan de escape, te aseguro que todo intento será inútil, Ya eres testigo de lo numeroso que son mis soldados y la disciplina que poseen cada uno de ellos, tuviste mucha suerte que te aprovecharas de uno y que no resultaras herido, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tus amigos, tarde o temprano te será una carga para ti… — Ríe con seguridad y luego procedió — ¡Nunca podrás atravesar esta torre, ni mucho menos evadir a mis soldados! Una vez que te quite las llaves, todo se habrá acabado para ti…

El muchacho no respondió ante tal amenaza y simplemente empezó a respirar con profundad mirando hacia abajo con ojos pesados, considerando ahora la magnitud del obstáculo. La inestabilidad emocional del joven, comenzó asustar a los otros tres que oían las palabras con total silencio y tensión.

— Alan, ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó su compañero lesionado, yendo a su lado con preocupación, pero este continúa visiblemente alterado

—… ¡Espera, creo que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea mejor! — Irrumpió el pegaso mientras sonreía de manera maliciosa — Decidí que, una vez que te atrape, tú serás el último en morir… serás testigo del tormento que caerán sobre tus amigos… comenzando por tu linda compañera. Te aseguro que disfrutaré enormemente con ella, cada segundo…

— ¿¡QUE!? — Vociferó con dicción fuerte pero nerviosa — ¡A Viviana no la tocarás! ¡Primero tendrás que destruirnos a los tres y me aseguraré de que jamás ocurra… destruyéndote a ti antes!

— ¡Ohhh! Otra vez con tus mismas insulsas amenazas, ya estoy empezando a creer que no eres entretenido después de todo, pero aprecio tus intentos de querer aterrorizarme, porque has reaccionado de modo muy extraño cuando mencioné a tu amiguita, lo cual es interesante, ¿Acaso te preocupa bastante su seguridad? ¿O hay algo más detrás de todo este asunto?

— ¿¡De que mierda hablas!? — Inquirió

— Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo fenómeno, tu voz te delata, posees mucho coraje pero al mismo tiempo sientes terror cuando jadeas, como si estuvieras intentando aparentar algo que no existe o más bien intentas impresionarla… me parece que te gusta mucho, ¿No es verdad?

— ¡Hmm! — Gesticuló fugazmente una gran expresión de aturdimiento ante ese argumento y no fue el único el reaccionar ante ello, todos los demás también resultaron atónitos, en especial su compañera que levantó su rostro tras oír cada palabra, quedando completamente aturdida.

—… Tu silencio lo dice todo…— Concluyó el alcaide con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción — Es bastante claro tu enamoramiento. La quieres mucho y no quieres que le suceda algo terrible, por eso te comportas así y debo confesar que te comprendo muy bien, he visto a muchos prisioneros con esa determinación de querer proteger lo que aman, pero siempre terminaron cayendo ante mis cascos y con las esperanzas destrozadas… es una lástima que te vaya a ocurrir lo mismo, porque declaro ahora mismo que te la arrebataré y la asesinaré delante de ti... Esperaré ansioso tu salida, disfruta de su compañía mientras pueda ¡Jajajaja!

El pegaso se retiró con una maléfica risotada, dejando que retumbaran sus pasos que se iban atenuando a lo lejos hasta desaparecer. El silencio subyacente era aterrador, el corazón de joven palpitaba con fuerza y comenzó a sudar frio, tales palabras amenazadoras lo habían dejado completamente vulnerable y solo pudo musitar una frase.

—… Maldito… maldito seas…

— Alan ¿Qué te sucede? — Volvió a reiterar con desasosiego el joven herido, queriendo confortarlo un poco — Te dejaste afectar de la nada por esas mentiras… Tú no te comportas así

— Lo se… — Acotó con una voz quebrada — No necesito que alguien lo repita

— Pues no sé lo que tienes, pero eso fue patético hermano…— Intervino directamente, conservando la serenidad su otro compañero, dejando de lado la absurda riña que se había desarrollado hace unos minutos —… ¿Quieres dialogarlo un poco?

Volteándose lentamente y sintiéndose emocionalmente humillado, los observó con cierto miedo a ser juzgado, pero solo lo miraron con clara pesadumbre, ciertamente su comportamiento no es como lo que solía ser la de antes, sintiéndose muy mal por ellos. Acto seguido dirigió su vista hacia su compañera que cuyos ojos vidriosos, reflejaban una amalgama de confusión, extrañeza y por supuesto, una preocupación bastante marcada. Se limitó a bajar su cabeza y les dijo en un tono opaco.

—… Solo… déjame en paz con mis cosas…

Se retiró hacia su puesto e intentó proceder con la labor de antes, mientras trataba de recuperar su serenidad, realizando inhalaciones profundas y lentas. Al intentar comprender esta nueva situación, los demás no dijeron ni una palabra al respecto y decidieron dejarlo tranquilo hasta que se calmase lo suficiente como para que pudiese volver a razonar, retomando sus labores correspondientes hasta que el sol se ocultase… Pero cuando el joven líder apenas se acomodó y les dio la espalda a sus colegas, dejando a su vez que su cabello le cubriese por completo el rostro; ajeno a cualquier mirada acusatoria, súbitamente su expresión cambió de manera dramática. Su ojos cambiaron en la usual mirada fría y penetrante de antes, después, su respiración volvió a la normalidad y de inmediato esbozó una amplia sonrisa, controlando interiormente y con mucha cautela, lo que parece ser una gran risotada sardónica y muda, permaneciendo en ese estado asimismo que continuó frotando las piedras impregnadas con la baba, una contra la otra.

…

* * *

><p>La noche arribó, transcurriendo sus minutos con un ambiente inusualmente tranquilo y los únicos permanentes en vigilia son los guardias que rondan la zona con constancia y ritmos perfectos. Ellos y también el joven famélico de cabellera dorada. Se siente nervioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo por esa sensación de falsa seguridad creada por el silencio de sus compañeros; durante las horas previas, cierta incomodidad se había generado como consecuencia de aquel extraño altercado… nadie quiso decir algo como para intentar mitigar el daño; ninguno quiso volver hablar con los demás para prevenir otra discusión que pudiese comprometer negativamente con la convivencia, por lo que el resultado final vino siendo la ya mencionada tensión ilusoria de tranquilidad… excepto para aquel chico, ya que sabía que esta relajación podría resultar muy contraproducente en una eventualidad desventajosa.<p>

La inquietud de no poder aportar algo al plan de su compañero no le permitía conciliar el sueño. Se mantuvo dando dolorosas vueltas a sus alrededores durante horas, intentando con impaciencia urgir algún aporte, o por lo menos distraerse lo suficiente como para poder dormir. De inmediato se incorporó para quedar a gatas y se escurrió en el rincón de su compañera, palpando hacia adelante para buscar el celular de su colega y al encontrarlo, decidió jugar un poco con él. Cuando aguardó unos segundos a que encendiera, revisó en la parte superior derecha de la pantalla de inicio para comprobar la carga que tenía disponible y se decepcionó al ver que ya le quedaban tan solo un dieciocho porciento. Lo apagó de inmediato y sin mostrarse afectado por ello, dedicó su tiempo a idear una forma de recargar la batería para prolongar un poco más la estadía de su presidio.

En un momento de claridad, ideó lo que sería una potencial solución a su pequeño problema… Recordó en varias de sus clases de electromagnetismo, electroquímica y teoría electromagnética sobre las propiedades de la capacitancia con dos placas conductoras paralelas, las propiedades de la conductividad y la resistividad de los materiales que conforman los dispositivos electrónicos portátiles, las composiciones estequiométricas de los elementos que conforman una batería y lo más elemental del asunto, la combinación y relación de los capacitores, resistencias y baterías en un circuito de corriente directa.

Su idea general es bastante ambiciosa, debido a que conlleva sus riesgos y más que nada, la falta de materiales reales obstaculizan tal cometido. Aun así pretendió realizar algunos cálculos y aplicarlos a su experimento tan pronto el sol saliese… pero por ahora, la sola intención de realizar lo que sabe y lo que puede llegar hacer, lo tranquilizó lo suficiente como para poder dormir el resto de la noche.

Una vez que el sol emergió desde el oriente alrededor de las seis de la mañana, Aquel joven de cabellera dorada se levantó moderadamente animado, con una ligera sonrisa y desprendiendo un aura de motivación, se dispuso a comenzar el proyecto. Lo primero que hizo, fue buscar su celular o mejor dicho, su Smartphone: un Samsung Galaxy s4 mini; revolviendo un poco entre los demás objetos dentro de aquel bacinete hasta obtenerlo y luego agarró consigo un trozo de escombro de buen tamaño. Lo que pretendió hacer era desarmar el aparato en fragmentos para conseguir las piezas básicas que necesitaba para armar una malla que transmita corriente directa usando la batería de otro aparato como fuente; pero antes de que lo hiciera, revisó el estado de la batería misma de su celular para averiguar si está totalmente muerta. Sorpresivamente cuando hizo el intento, logró encenderse por algunos segundos antes de volverse apagar, dando lugar a una ligera indecisión. Sintió un poco de lastima al tener que dañarlo ya que ha soportado muchos golpes, la humedad y el tiempo de inactividad, pero no tuvo otra opción.

Retiró la carcasa y lo colocó a un lado junto con la batería y la tarjeta SIM previamente apartados, acto seguido, sujetó con ambas manos el trozo de piedra, dándole un último vistazo al aparato antes de golpearlo repetidas veces y con precisión por la parte lateral derecha del mismo con el objetivo de poder abrirlo sin dañar los componentes principales, tardando no más de dos minutos en el proceso. Posteriormente sacó la placa base y lo examinó minuciosamente. Los componentes diminutos y las múltiples conexiones lo abrumó un poco pero con base a sus conocimientos de ingeniero, discernió cada una de sus piezas, elaborando en su cabeza una serie de ecuaciones, dando lugar la ejecución del segundo paso: Necesitando ahora un trozo de papel más un lápiz o una pluma, un gancho para el cabello y para complementar algunas piezas faltantes, otro celular.

— ¡Pss!... ¡Alan! — Voceó a su colega para despertarlo — ¡Levántate!...

—… Mmn… ¿Ehh?...

— Oye, ¿Trajiste consigo un trozo de papel, no?

—… Mmnn… ¿Para qué lo quieres? — Inquirió con una sensación de cansancio y malestar

— Necesito escribir algo. Ahh y también necesito que me prestes un gancho de pelo…

—… Umm… Ten uno, pero me lo tendrás que devolver luego — Le entregó el objeto con un poco de irritación, luego se volteó y se incorporó para estirar un poco sus brazos y luego, señalando con el dedo índice en la dirección del bacinete, acotó — Dejé en el fondo un rollo de pergamino, arranca solo un trozo pequeño… necesitaré el resto para después

— Ok, gracias — Agradeció asintiendo con la cabeza mientras iba al sitio, pero casi de inmediato se giró otra vez y le preguntó — ¡Oh! Casi se me olvida, ¿Vas a utilizar tu celular?

— No, ¿Por? — Volvió a inquirir, mientras iba yendo a gatas hacia su rincón de trabajo

— Es para algo que se me ocurrió hace unas horas y que nos puede ser de utilidad

— ¡Hmm!… Adelante — Afirmó con aburrimiento

— ¡Gracias otra vez! — Volvió agradecerle con un poco más de entusiasmo y se dispuso otra vez a devolverse, pero en otra ocasión repentina, se giró una vez más y volvió a exclamar — ¡Ahh! ¡Otra cosa más!

— ¡Ahora que! — Espetó

— Solo una cosita más y ya no te vuelvo a joder — Acotó excusándose, colocando y asintiendo con sus manos al frente — ¿De casualidad no trajiste también una pluma o un lápiz?

— No…— Negó rápidamente y con sequedad

— ¿De veras? Diablos… ¿Ahora con qué voy a escribir?

— ¡No me interesa! ¡Ahora vete, que quiero dormir! — Le respondió en un tono más irritado

— Ok… te dejaré en paz… de todas formas gracias

Con una expresión un tanto resignada, el chico se retiró a su puesto, no sin antes obtener sus cosas y colocarlas categóricamente al lado de las demás piezas. Dedicó un poco de su tiempo para improvisar una manera de dejar impreso sus cálculos en el papel, ya sea obteniendo o fabricando en el proceso, una especie de piedra suave que actúe como grafito o un fluido espeso que actúe como tinta. Los dos únicos objetos que se le pudieron ocurrir por el momento, fueron los trozos de escombros y la provisión limitada de comida; por lo que alzando deliberadamente sus hombros, intercedió una vez más en su búsqueda.

En su postura a gatas, se estiró un par de metros hacia el centro en donde escogió al azar, algunos trozos de escombro y posteriormente ensayó con cada uno de ellos, raspando con ligereza sobre el pedazo de pergamino cuyo tamaño no sobrepasa a la de un cuaderno pequeño, obteniendo solo resultados infructuosos… los escombros resultaron ser demasiado duros como para dejar un rastro al frotarlos en la superficie porosa y amarillenta. Sin más remedio procedió de inmediato al segundo paso sin más demora, aprovechando que nadie vigilaba el cuenco con la nefasta mezcla a su vez esperanzado que la pigmentación verde oliva logre permanecer adherido. Se estiró nuevamente hasta alcanzarlo e introdujo los dedos índice y medio, retirando una pequeña porción y de nuevo intentó ensayarlo, pero esta vez sobre una esquina de la hoja. Por segunda ocasión, no obtuvo lo que esperaba, ya que la mezcla resultó no ser tan adherente como lo pensó, y al esparcir una gota de la muestra ayudado por la punta del gancho, sencillamente dicha gota no fue absorbida por la hoja.

—… Mierda, ¿Ahora qué hago? — Musitó hacia sus adentros, cabizbajo y frotándose la cabeza como señal de fútil angustia

Alzando de nuevo su mirada, realizó un breve análisis para retroalimentar. Miró a su alrededor varias veces para ver qué más podía usar como sustituto pero poco después entendió que debe descartar esa posibilidad por falta evidente de recursos y tiempo, por lo que tuvo que comenzar desde cero.

—… Ok, no te rindas todavía…— Susurró para sí mismo intentando trazar otra idea —… Debo pensar con más creatividad, no con la lógica… al carajo la lógica, en este mundo lleno de malditos ponis, esa mierda no funciona…

Inhalando y exhalando un par de veces y con relajación para esclarecer sus pensamientos, volvió analizar a su alrededor, pero esta vez observando las actividades de sus compañeros: A un cuarto a su derecha ve con algo de extrañeza a su amiga, que solo continúa durmiendo en posición de cucharita; ladeando su mirada hacia al frente, observa con curiosidad al joven de cabellera castaña, que se había despertado hace unos minutos y que yace encorvado con su trabajo, que por cierto, al igual que su otro colega, aún no tiene la más remota idea de lo que está haciendo, solo se dedica a observar con detenimiento como golpea un par de piedras una contra la otra haciendo movimientos diagonales y oblicuos durante unos cinco minutos hasta obtener un fragmento filudo y rudimentario del mismo. Asimismo va analizando cómo va examinando el filo, palpándola con la yema de sus dedos, soplando con ligereza el resto del polvo restante y procediendo con otro trozo… en eso concluye que está fabricando una especie de arma o algo similar a una herramienta de carácter ofensivo, pero no tiene idea de que clase o tipo.

Finalmente observa a su otro amigo que como siempre, permaneciendo aislado de los demás en su esquina, discerniendo que su labor es muy similar a la del otro compañero, siendo más preciso, observa como golpea con precisión la punta de uno de los ganchos con ayuda de un trozo grande de escombro con forma plana, lo levanta y comprueba su estado, después, sujetando dicha punta con las dos manos, lo frota contra la otra piedra plana y compactada para afilarla. Lo extraño del asunto según su perspectiva, es que lo está percibiendo con un aura de anormal tranquilidad, casi se podría decir que se encuentra sosegado en el sentido sintáctico de la palabra, es decir, su concentración es tan fuerte que parece como si no estuviera sintiendo nada, no logrando detectar ni un gramo de enojo, rencor, sufrimiento o lástima alguna… Con una sensación de ser casi engañado, sonrió con amplitud sacando a su vez, una breve conclusión bajo sus pensamientos.

—… Sí que eres alguien extraño… extraño pero fuiste abiertamente predecible, al fin pude descifrar tu patrón de pensamiento. Si tan solo supiera con certeza tus verdaderas intenciones, entendería realmente el porqué de tus propósitos…

Agitando con sutileza la cabeza para evitar otra distracción, volvió a musitar en su interior, su estrategia.

—… Veamos… Sé que este idiota tendrá planeado escribir algo en ese pergamino, no veo otro motivo coherente para querer utilizarlo si no es para eso, por lo que más temprano que tarde encontrará el mismo inconveniente al igual que yo… pero apuesto que ya consideró tal posibilidad

Volvió a observarlo una vez más, realizando una breve lectura con base a su actividad.

—… "El diablo se encuentra en los detalles, cuando sientes que los problemas no se resuelven según lo planeado o que tus ideas se agotan, lo único que queda es ser espontaneo"… Recuerdo ese consejo cuando me lo dijo desde hace ya tres años, es más, desde hace dos días lo volvió a mencionar de una manera más ejemplar. En un principio, creí que improvisar solo se podía aplicar intrínsecamente en el arte, ya que en términos generales, aplicarlo en una situación delicada refleja señales de desesperación y falta de compromiso con lo que siempre arroja resultados nada buenos, compartiendo mucho en común con la definición de la estupidez… pero al ver que este lo aplica de un modo tan natural, que siempre termina por persuadirme de lo contrario. Sus proezas se pueden considerar un arte en sí mismo, es algo con lo que debe apreciar y tomar como una fuente de aprendizaje. Ha inspirado confianza y poder con cada intento y creo que para estas circunstancias, improvisar es nuestra herramienta más fuerte… es una lástima que no posea ese talento

Rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza, expresando un semblante de inquietud pero sin menguar su concentración, planteó su análisis.

—… Debo pensar como él, debo dejar que su patrón de pensamiento me inculque en una alternativa viable… Ok. Alan es alguien con una voluntad sobrehumana, cuando una idea intercede en su cabeza, nada lo detiene, aún para las cosas más simples puede llegar a los extremos hasta el punto de perpetrar actos inmorales… ¿Qué tan lejos puede llegar alcanzar para encontrar algo con que escribir?

Continuando como espectador, se percató de unos minúsculos dos detalles que pasó por alto luego de plantear su interrogante. Ve de reojo el manchón de sangre en la pared lateral derecha y acto seguido, observó con algo de desagrado la apertura sellada de la letrina. Agitando de nuevo su cabeza, sacó sus resultados.

—… Me parece que solo existen dos disyuntiva: La sangre y nuestros excrementos… Quiero descartar por completo la segunda opción, no me parece que posea la consistencia adecuada para que pueda permanecer mucho tiempo impreso en el papel, aparte, es demasiado asqueroso y hasta riesgoso, podría contraer una enfermedad… Me parece que la sangre es el único camino: El fluido plasmático es poco viscoso, ligero y moldeable, por lo que es perfecto para trazar letras finas y firmes, además al coagularse, mantiene la nitidez y consistencia de estos. ¡Es muy práctico!

Entusiasmado, guardó el trozo de pergamino en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y como todo un apasionado, se apresuró hacia el manchón de sangre de la pared. Nuevamente sacó y desdobló el pergamino, colocándolo encima de su rodilla, luego con el gancho para el pelo listo, humedeció la punta de este con la lengua y rascó la pared con suavidad para extraer una muestra de ese fluido impregnado. Aguardando con optimismo que su saliva disuelva el plasma del tejido en un periodo óptimo de tiempo, como para poder alcanzar a escribir sus cálculos.

— ¡Phew! — Suspiró en un leve gesto de inquietud, tras detallar que la sangre se desprendía en trozos en lugar de disolverse, por lo que recurrió a otro método: Con la punta del gancho, rascó con más fuerza algunas gotas coaguladas para recogerlas y apilarlas en la palma de su mano izquierda; luego, realizando cortos y circunferenciales movimientos con la boca y la lengua, preparó una buena cantidad de saliva justo antes de añadirla a la mano, la escupió con prudente suavidad y con ayuda del dedo índice, agitó la mezcla realizando pequeños círculos y para los trozos más grandes, las trituró presionándolas un poco —… ¡Perfecto! ¡Está funcionando!

Observando con alegría un resultado positivo después de esos previos intentos fallidos, esa sangre se fue diluyendo de a poco hasta que alcanzó la consistencia adecuada para trabajar.

Sumergió la punta del gancho en la sangre diluida y sacudiendo levemente el exceso, ensayó con un par de trazos sobre una esquina de la hoja para adaptar su escritura antes de comenzar; El procedimiento a llevar a cabo es simple: Sumergir, sacudir y escribir con firmeza y delicadeza para no cometer errores, luego se repite el ciclo hasta tener los cálculos preliminares hechos… o por lo menos así consistió su pequeño labor si no emergía algún contratiempo, cosa que sucedió ni bien dejó escrito un par de renglones, en cuyo caso más evidente, la sangre no se mantuvo espeso por más de siete minutos antes de volverse a coagular. Intentó volverla a diluir aplicando más saliva a la mezcla, pero al rato indagó que el tejido sobrante se desnaturalizaba y perdía su cualidad plasmática, por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que desecharla. Se devolvió hacia la pared y cosechó otra muestra, pero a diferencia de la anterior, no encontró con más frecuencia otras gotas coaguladas, tardándose el doble del tiempo en extraerlas, repitió la mezcla y el procedimiento, esta vez acelerando un poco más el trazado de las líneas.

Los minutos en la celda transcurrían muy lentamente, el silencio se tornaban cada vez más agobiante, más el cansancio, el hambre, el estrés y el dolor embotaban su capacidad de concentración, pero lo que resultaba más inquietante, es que con cada letra y con cada número que iba trazando, más de daba cuenta de que para su cometido, necesitaba implementar más formulas y resolver más problemas, por lo que la sangre que apenas podía obtener del muro, no sería suficiente.

Una hora más tarde, poco antes de terminar la primera ecuación con base a sus conocimientos de la estequiometria electroquímica, lo más inevitable ocurrió… ya no tenía más sangre con que escribir y lo que es peor, aún le faltaba mucho para ultimar la fase teórica de su plan.

—… Carajo, ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? — Se preguntó a sí mismo, acentuando un gesto de desasosiego, se colocó una mano en el mentón y volvió a pensar — Necesito conseguir más sangre, no importa en donde…

Echó un último vistazo a su alrededor, mostrándose impaciente ya que en su interior, no quiere recurrir a la última alternativa que se le cruzó fugazmente en su cabeza… por un momento consideró pedirle a uno de sus compañeros que le donase un poco de su sangre, ya que había detallado sus heridas superficiales abiertas, pero por consideración y respeto, desechó la ocurrencia. Inclusive, tuvo la "Magnifica" idea de organizar un secuestro, es decir, capturar a un guardia incauto que patrullase el área y matarlo con sus propias manos; pero se detuvo de inmediato ya que además de arriesgar la seguridad de sus compañeros, es una estupidez de enormes proporciones, aparte, no tenía las agallas suficientes para asesinarlo… Fueron esos momentos de que se había sorprendido a si mismo de pensar como la otra persona, en especial una que no posee la capacidad de sentir miedo.

Al final del recorrido, esa concepción drástica es la última opción que le quedaba, la sola mención de su procedimiento le generaba mucho recelo y un racional temor a las implicaciones que podía acarrear… sin embargo, si no podía hacerlo por el bien personal y del grupo, nadie más lo haría; así que suspirando profundamente, dijo.

—… No tengo más remedio… tendré que cortarme

El incurrir tal experiencia abrumó sus ansias de progresar, por lo que cerró sus ojos y dejó su mente en blanco para enfocarse. Con la mejor de sus tentativas, a su vez que inhalaba y exhalaba con intensidad para relajarse y controlar los temblores involuntarios en sus manos, se afianzó lo suficiente… Depositó su mano izquierda en su regazo, abriéndola y relajándola para no ofrecer algún tipo de resistencia, después sujetó y levantó el gancho con el puño derecho, asegurando que sobresalgan por la parte inferior las toscas puntas de la misma. Suspiró una vez más, contuvo la respiración, cerró con fuerza sus ojos y en un movimiento súbito, las hundió con una rabia impulsiva en la palma, justo entre los músculos aductores y flexores del dedo pulgar.

El impacto general primario fue tremendamente conmocionante, logró no gritar ni exclamar improperios para no alertar a los otros… el dolor continuo que padeció fue agudo y severo, que subsecuentemente provocó a que su respiración se agitase involuntariamente y a que regresasen los temblores. A partir de este punto, comprometiéndose a no rendirse a costa de todo, retiró las puntas de la reciente herida infligida con vehemencia, abrió su mano y comprobó con una débil y forzosa sonrisa, como esa preciosa y oscura sangre emanaba con latencia, formando tres grandes hileras que recorrían a partir de la muñeca hasta alcanzar el codo y cuyas gotas caen y se derraman en el suelo. Abandonando su semblante de aflicción y cambiándolo a uno más sereno, procedió rápidamente a concluir su escrito antes de que se debilite por la pérdida.

El tejido recién adquirido resultó perfecto, sus trazados fueron cada vez más limpios y nítidos pero con cada ecuación plasmada y hecha, sentía que debía detenerse antes de desplomarse por el debilitamiento; cerrando su mano con mucha fuerza para detener el exceso de la hemorragia, se tomaba descansos de diez a veinte minutos hasta sentirse en condiciones para proseguir… untar, sacudir y escribir. Son los tres simples pasos que anteriormente realizaba y que mantuvo esa constancia del mismo durante horas; cuando hubo que emplear más sangre, tan solo la iba exprimiendo de la herida desde la sección media del antebrazo hasta la muñeca…

El ejercicio resultó agotador, doloroso y estresante, pero después de ocho horas de ardua labor, su trabajo quedó completo o por lo menos así lo siente. La preciada hoja está atiborrada de lado a lado con un montón de ecuaciones matemáticas que bajo su propia perspectiva, es suficiente para tomarla como guía para el tercer paso de su plan. No obstante, con todo ese enorme obstáculo que tuvo que atravesar, más el dolor que tuvo que transigir, el chico quedó exhausto y muy débil, aun así, una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se había dibujado ampliamente, por lo que siente con justificación que se merece un gran descanso. Se arrastró hacia donde está su frío y sombrío compañero para que le donase un poco de venda y al concedérselo luego de unos momentos de tardanza, sujetó un extremo con los dientes y con el otro extremo, confeccionó el vendaje de su herida envolviendo la mano casi por completo, finalmente lo anudó y se devolvió a su sitio. Antes de poder recostarse y descansar, hizo un breve conteo de sus precarios pero importantes materiales para guardarlos en su esquina apartado de cualquier otro objeto o "intruso" no deseado y para cuando ya no quedaba más que hacer, se acomodó en el suelo boca arriba y cerró sus ojos con ansias de reposar.

…

* * *

><p>El tiempo se les agotaba para los cuatro chicos. A pesar de que han logrado progresar una enormidad con respecto a sus cometidos, incluyendo los avances de las últimas horas, observaron abatidos el ocaso del tercer día. Su escasa fuente de alimento se encontraba casi agotada y entre todos ya manifestaron señales de dermatitis, deshidratación hipotónica por pérdida gradual de electrolitos y de afecciones gastrointestinales por protozoarios locales debido a las deplorables condiciones del lugar. En otras palabras, no se encontraban en las mejores condiciones como para soportar otra noche más, sin que alguno no experimente una verdadera agonía.<p>

Si bien lidian con las afecciones y debilidades fisiológicas ya mencionadas, eso no significa que padezcan de complicaciones o anomalías psicológicas. Todos soportaron hasta ahora la claustrofobia y el síndrome de Estocolmo a pesar de que pasan su tiempo encerrados en una celda no muy grande para cuatro individuos y que se resistían a intentar negociar con sus captores, pero aquello tampoco implica que alguno no haya tenido una que otra crisis emocional. Un ejemplo que corroboraba los hechos transcurridos fueron algunos roces y altercados debido a la hipersensibilidad, comportamientos fuera de lo común y más que nada, amenazas externas.

Uno de los que ha mostrado indicios de comportamientos extraños, es la chica… entre todos los del grupo, es la única que no se le ha visto planificar una estrategia sólida, más que la de organizar el mantenimiento de las necesidades básicas del mismo. Pero en las últimas treintaicinco horas se le había encontrado muy extraña y aparentemente estuvo más inactiva… desde la incidental confrontación entre su amigo y el pegaso, su consternación se hizo notar y a medida que las horas volaban, no hacia otra cosa más que permanecer yaciente en su rincón, sentada dando la espada a la pared y mirando con cierto sosiego hacia el techo, sopesando una y otra vez las frases que el susodicho persecutor declaró sobre su compañero. Por un lado, la incomodidad de saber que el joven líder posee sentimientos fuertes hacia su persona se hizo evidentemente clara desde el principio, es más, hasta aquel chico no le dirigió una sola mirada, ni dijo algo para siquiera remediarlo solo porque la vergüenza y la humillación eran demasiados… pero por el otro lado, otras sensaciones desconocidas se manifestaron en su interior, en una amalgama emocional de inquietud, nerviosismo y miedo, que la hizo sentir en extremo confundida y durante esas horas quiso indagar sobre sí misma. Sacando conclusiones de que se sentía enferma al percibir síntomas como el cosquilleo en el estómago, un aumento notable de su ritmo cardiaco, en especial cuando lo veía de reojo y aunque dejase de hacerlo, ya no podía quitárselo de su cabeza; cada vez que eso pasaba, intentaba ignorarlo, sin embargo su imagen inmiscuía aún más en sus pensamientos hasta cierto punto de volverse insoportable.

En esos posteriores momentos, quería salir de sus dudas yendo directamente a él y confrontarlo, pero al hacerlo, el temor de ser nuevamente reducida lo frenaba, retrocediendo al final y no irrumpirlo, por lo que encontrándose muy mal, se sentía como una cobarde, incluso hasta por las noches, sus inquietudes y culpas no la dejaban tranquila…

…

_(Música de fondo: In My Dreams – Nocturnal Depression)_

_..._

… _¿Hola?... ¿Qué está pasando?... ¿hay alguien ahí?..._

_..._

… _No sé qué lugar es este, no veo nada, no hay nada… absolutamente nada. Solo hay oscuridad… una oscuridad muy densa y horrible, me hace sentir vacía y sola. No me gusta para nada, quiero escapar… quiero salir de aquí, ¡Me da miedo, mucho miedo!..._

… _Intento correr y correr lo más aprisa que mis pies pueden otorgar, pero las espantosas garras de estas tinieblas no me permiten huir… me aprisionan por completo, ya no logro ver ni siquiera mi propia nariz y siento que me estoy sofocando por cada inhalación… me falta el aire, ya ni puedo mantenerme de pie… siento que me desmayo…_

… _De pronto, de la nada doy un largo, fresco y profundo suspiro… esto fue extraño ¡Ya puedo moverme! ¡Ya no siento frío!... y la impresión que me genera al poder ver algo. Veo… veo una luz, muy tenue pero la veo. Naturalmente me siento atraída hacia ella y sin importarme nada, troto y troto con entusiasmo en ese curso, pero nuevamente no siento la percepción de que esté avanzando… con cada paso que doy, voy retrocediendo porque esa luz se va alejando… Me detengo para recuperar el aliento y trato de no abrumarme por la sensación de impotencia. Pero me sobresalto de repente al ver que ese débil resplandor se va aproximando a gran velocidad hacia donde yo estoy y su luz se intensificó tanto que creí que iba ser tragada por dicha refulgencia… _

… _Pero luego se detuvo, justo en frente de mí… es raro decir esto pero, esta cosa que creí que era peligrosa me brinda ahora una sensación de calidez y bienestar; se ve tan viva y palpable que no quiero separarme de ella… tiendo mi mano para tocarlo, pero súbitamente se aleja de mi otra vez y luego, como un proyectil, sale disparado hacia arriba, yendo hacia un sitio indeterminado para mí, iluminando una sección del sitio, que parece que desea que yo vaya…_

… _Entrecerrando mis ojos, me doy cuenta de que, no estoy sola después de todo. Me parece que hay algunas personas reunidas, haciendo una circunferencia alrededor de alguna cosa, evento o quizás de alguien… A medida que me voy acercando a hurtadillas, más temprano que tarde advierto que esa muchedumbre, no parecen personas humanas… Esas cosas son… ¡Son ponis en blanco y negro!..._

… _No sé qué diablos hacen estos ponis aquí, solo están conglomerados, riendo a carcajadas y murmurándose fuertemente entre ellos y obviamente no tengo idea de lo que está pasando a sus alrededores… Estoy junto a ellos, pero ellos no me notan… no captan mi presencia... ¡Está bien! Realmente no me importa si deciden ignorarme, lo que sí quiero saber es de qué se están riendo, o el motivo de su reunión… ¡Quiero ver lo que hay en el centro!... _

… _Me abro paso entre la multitud, teniendo que apartar y empujar a los que me estorban y al llegar a la primera fila… me deja sin palabras a semejante y horrenda exhibición…_

…

… _¿¡Pe-Pero que es esto!?... ¡Daniel!... ¡Johan!... ¿¡Son ustedes dos!?..._

…

… _Lo que observo horrorizada, es a mis dos amigos en un estado deplorable. Ambos están desnudos, con laceraciones y marcas de látigos, tirado de rodillas y esposados de manos y pies a unos oxidados grilletes, levantados de las mismas manos y dejándolos completamente expuestos. Sin duda son ellos la razón de las risotadas y burlas…_

…

… _¡Basta malditos!... ¡Déjenlos en paz!..._

…

… _Les grité con todas mis fuerzas y acudí en lo que sea para quitarles sus cadenas, pero apenas al irme aproximando para intentar romper sus ataduras, me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo… no lograba sujetar las cadenas, mis manos las atraviesan como mantequilla y aún permanecen intactas… esta cosa es intangible, no puedo hacer nada. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera mis amigos me notan y mucho menos los puedo tocar… ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? Me parece que soy como un fantasma en este lugar… es simplemente horrible…_

…

… _¡Alto ya desgraciados! ¡Se los advierto! ¡Liberen a mis amigos!..._

…

… _Intenté amenazarlos mientras me quitaba la chaqueta y lo extendía en frente para tener la tentativa de cubrirlos y que nadie más se burlasen, pero hacen caso omiso y continúan riendo. De la nada, la luz que alumbra el lugar se amplía y el espacio en sí mismo se expande, revelando detrás de mis dos amigos a otra persona. Por un segundo, se me cruzó por mi mente que el otro sujeto seria Alan, sin embargo, cuando me acerqué con inquietud a comprobarlo, advertí que no era el que esperaba… ¡C-Cómo es posible! ¡Soy yo!..._

…

… _No lo puedo creer… ¡Tiene que ser una puta mentira!... ¿¡Cómo puedo estar allí encadenada, si estoy aquí mismo!?... ¡Esto debe ser alguna clase de broma enfermiza!..._

…

… _Esto no tiene ningún sentido, aparte de que no logro dilucidar del por qué estoy encadenada y en las misma condiciones que los otros dos, No comprendo esta situación… ¿Por qué estamos en tal condición?... No me digas que, ¿Así vamos a terminar?... ¡No!... ¡Esto no puede ser!..._

… _Esto es una pesadilla, ahora estos ponis se han reunido en donde se supone que estoy yo y comienzan a burlarse y a tirarle cosas encima, o sea, ¡A mí!… Es tan abrumador que estoy a un segundo de largarme de aquí a llorar, ya no soporto ver a mis amigos e inclusive a mí misma siendo terriblemente humillados… retrocedo con mucha desesperación hacia la oscuridad y a mitad de camino me tropiezo con mis propios pies, aun así no impide que quiera escapar y tratar de olvidar todo lo que acabo de ver…_

…

… _¡Alto!... ¡No retrocedas más!..._

…

… _Una voz fuerte y sumamente conocida me frena de golpe… es extraño pero me acaba de brindar algo de seguridad…_

…

… _Bajo ninguna circunstancia, no vayas a huir, eso es lo que estos malditos ponis quieren que hagas…_

…

… _Su tono de voz volvió a manifestarse de manera más desdeñada, firme y convincente, paralizando a todo equino que haya alcanzado a oír. Luego, se oyó con pesadez desde la distancia y en la densa oscuridad, pasos de botas, haciendo grandes ecos y colocando a la muchedumbre equina más nerviosa. Finalmente el dueño de esa voz y la fuente de esos pasos se detiene justo a mi lado, dejando que la luz de arriba revelase su identidad… mis ojos se deslumbran y una gran felicidad me invade al entrever que es Alan. Pese a ser él, su aspecto no es como lo imaginaba: Su tez es completamente blanca como la leche y su abundante cabello es lacio, con brillantes reflejos y tan negro como la oscuridad que tiene detrás; Su rostro tan esplendido posee su dicción gélida y penetrante de siempre, que cuyos ojos brillan en una intensidad en su tonalidad dorada; No lleva mucha indumentaria, solo lleva consigo unos pantalones negros ajustados con un cinturón de balas que lo ajusta y calza bien en su conjunto, unas botas militares de cuero negras con espinilleras oscuras, largas y adosadas en su totalidad con pinchos afilados plateados y lisos de múltiples filas; Su torso desnudo, lleva tan solo en la parte de sus antebrazos, un par de brazaletes largos de cuero negro que le llegan hasta los codos, de veinte anillas y con alambre de púas a su alrededor; y en su cuello, portan los dos dijes plateados del pentagrama biselado y una cruz invertida que le cuelgan uno debajo del otro hasta el centro de su pecho… Dejando de lado su aspecto, me levanto y lo abrazo con mucha emoción…_

…

… _¡Alan! ¡Me alegra muchísimo de que estés aquí! Este lugar es sumamente espantoso, ¡Nuestros amigos necesitan ayuda!..._

…

… _Sin dirigirme o contestarme palabra alguna, se aproximó con una actitud desafiante directo a la multitud y estos, atemorizados, retrocedieron en razón de dos o tres pasos por cada uno que él daba, luego, en un leve gesto torvo, un aura muy negra se desprendió a su alrededor, logrando así horrorizarlos y obligándolos a huir de donde vinieron… inclusive más de uno quedaron inconscientes por tal shock. Se acercó al punto de reunión y girando levemente su cabeza, me dijo…_

…

… _Tranquila, lo que estás viendo es tan solo la representación misma de tu temor más grande… Ahora mismo estás sintiendo la incertidumbre de nuestro devenir…_

… _Amm… ¿Me estás diciendo que esto es una ilusión?..._

… _Así es, como dije, tan solo esto es una ilustración de tu mente, resquemada y atemorizada por aquellos individuos desde que pisamos sus tierras… lo que tienes que hacer es ponerte firme y enfrentarte al enemigo… deshazte de ese temor que te mantiene atada, te aseguro que ellos nos tienen más miedo a nosotros que nosotros a ellos…_

… _Pe-Pero no estoy muy segura, no es fácil hacerlo. Ellos son numerosos y no sabemos a ciencia cierta de lo que son capaces de hacer… Creo que no soy tan valiente después de todo… _

… _Está bien mi niña, es normal que tengas miedo ya que eso hace parte de la naturaleza humana, pero de ese mismo miedo constituye cuanto valor tienes… ser valiente no implica no tener miedo, ser valiente significa tener la conciencia de estos y aun así, afrontarlos para seguir adelante…_

…

… _Aunque tenga conocimiento de ese consejo, me embebí cada una de esas palabras, apaciguando mi cordura. Me acerqué a su lado y mirándolo con una leve sonrisa, afirmé con seguridad…_

…

… _De acuerdo, lo intentaré, ¿Qué debo hacer?..._

… _Recuerda que lo que estás viendo es solo una ilusión. Observa aquellos bemoles que tienes enfrente, y tan solo haz que desaparezca…_

…

… _Cierro mis ojos y me concentro… doy un largo suspiro y después, cuando vuelvo abrirlos, esas ilustraciones de mis amigos y yo, desaparecieron, revelando un largo camino iluminado…_

…

… _Bien hecho mi niña, enfrenta y deshazte de tus miedos, golpea y asesina tus rencores. De esa manera podemos derrotarlos con facilidad; si bien dijiste que ignoras lo que ellos pueden hacer, solo recuerdas que ellos tampoco tienen idea de lo que nosotros podemos representar… ¡Demuéstrales quien eres y de lo que eres capaz! ¡Estoy seguro que quedarán sorprendidos!..._

…

… _Exclamó con una gran convicción y confianza mientras sujeta tiernamente mi mentón con sus dedos. Me ruborizo con intensidad y me quedo un tanto embobada con su mirada, por lo que debí apartarme un poco para que no lo notase. De igual manera me otorgó bastante fuerza para continuar…_

…

… _Sigue tu camino, nuestros amigos esperan por ti…_

…

… _Asiento con la cabeza y avanzo unos cinco titubeantes pasos antes de darme cuenta, de que Alan se ha quedado atrás. Me detengo y doy media vuelta… al verlo inmóvil y con esa mirada impasible, tal vez sea una completa estúpida ultra-dependiente al afirmar esto pero, de inmediato perdí esa confianza que hace unos momentos tuve… tan solo sé que teniéndolo a mi lado, obtengo la fuerza suficiente…_

…

… _¿No vas acompañarme? No quiero ir sola ¿Sabes?..._

…

… _Le pregunté con cierto desasosiego, esperando una respuesta positiva, y si bien se niega, no puedo verme triste otra vez… aunque… pienso que me va a ser difícil si eso sucede… espero que eso no ocurra…_

…

… _¡Oye!, ¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice?..._

… _¿Mmm? ¿La promesa?..._

… _Te prometí que nunca te abandonaría no importa a donde fueses…_

… _¡Es cierto! ¿Así que me acompañarás, no?..._

… _¡Ohh Viviana! Tú ya me conoces… inclusive si yacieses en las profundidades del infierno, enfrentaría al mismo Satanás con tal de rescatarte…_

…

… _De nuevo me enrojezco ante su elocuente halago, sin duda alguna me complementa y me llena de felicidad, por lo que espero ansiosa a que me siga el paso, le tiendo mi mano y él la sujeta sin pensarlo. Mientras anduvimos juntos en el largo trayecto, me ha dado tiempo para sopesar sobre este asunto… En estos últimos momentos, he querido confrontarlo sobre lo que sucedió días atrás. En un punto de vista general, al enterarme que yo le gusto, ha hecho que mis sentimientos se afiancen y afloren en su plenitud, por lo que me he vuelto un poco tonta y muy obvia; Sin embargo, Alan es un misántropo, por lo que automáticamente tal asunto se me ha vuelto muy confuso… se supone que su naturaleza es sentir asco y odio hacia las demás personas y no desarrollar algún afección positiva sin que tengan un propósito perverso o egoísta. Cuando está conmigo y con mis amigos, inhibe bastante ese comportamiento a tal punto de ser alguien normal; No obstante, la verdad de aquello es que simplemente lo aparenta y yo sé cuánto es su desagrado… Me pregunto si en realidad, al comportarse de manera tan especial conmigo, ¿Lo estará aparentando debido a que le exigí realizar esa promesa? ¿O en verdad sus sentimientos hacia mí son los suficientemente fuertes y reales como para trasvasar o superar esa barrera que impide ser alguien normal?... Sinceramente me da mucho miedo averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones ya que hay muchas inquietudes… Quién sabe si en verdad estará mintiendo para un mal propósito o si estará confundido y se asustará si me precipito y me atrevo a confesar… Creo que frente a esto, solo tengo una opción viable: ¡Preguntarle sobre lo que siente y lo que quiere en verdad! De esta manera, saldré de estas dudas que me mortifican y podré actuar según lo correcto…_

…

… _Emm… ¿Alan?..._

… _¿Si?..._

… _Quisiera preguntarte de algo muy delicado ya que he querido hacerlo desde hace tiempo y necesito que me respondas con la verdad…_

… _Ahora no hay tiempo para preguntas… hemos llegado…_

… _¿Qué?... maldición… ¿A dónde?..._

… _Llegamos a nuestro destino… mira…_

…

… _Señalando con el dedo índice hacia un punto entre la bruma, veo con cierta curiosidad como esta se disipa poco a poco hasta revelar una imagen en blanco y negro difuminado pero reconocible… parece ser la ilustración de mi hogar…_

…

… _Es… es mi casa, ¡Finalmente llegué a mi casa!..._

… _No del todo, aún falta vencer a nuestro enemigo y salvar a nuestros amigos…_

…

… _¡Es verdad! Por poco y olvido a que he venido aquí. Me giré un par de veces para visualizar a mi enemigo y justo al frente de la ilustración de mi hogar, se perfiló esa maldita bestia en un aspecto más truculento y demoniaco de lo que recordaba y al lado de él, aparecen Johan y Daniel juntos y atados de manos y pies a una columna blanca…_

… _Su insoportable risa se manifestó de modo casi omnipresente y su terrible presencia se incrementó al borde de lo impensable… Volteo rápidamente para dirigirme hacia mi compañero para que me ofreciera un poco de valor, pero al observarme con confianza y soltando media sonrisa, supe de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer. Apreté con firmeza mis puños, me impuse enfrente sin verme intimidada y dando un grito de aliento, lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas para hacerlo caer… ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Lo hice! ¡Logré que retrocediera bastante y que cayera hacia el suelo!..._

… _Sin darle tiempo para recuperarse, me tiré al suelo con él para caerle encima y con un ímpetu agresivo, obedecí lo que Alan aconsejó sobre mis rencores… Con mis dos puños, no dejé de golpearlo en el rostro una y otra vez. Me ardían bastante en el proceso, pero continúe haciéndolo hasta que de manera inesperada, el pegaso desapareció por completo… Al ver que mi victoria estaba completa, me levanté y di un grito de júbilo…_

…

… _¡Lo logré! ¡Lo hice Alan! ¡Vencí a la bestia! ¿¡Viste cómo lo hice!?..._

… _Te equivocas… tal vez venciste a tu enemigo, pero no es el que buscamos…_

… _¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡No es nuestro enemigo!? No entiendo… ¿¡Acaso no es esa la bestia que nos tienen aprisionados!?_

… _Sí, pero él es un simple peón en el tablero de ajedrez de nuestro destino… por si no lo notas, nada ha cambiado todavía y nuestros amigos aun claman por su libertad…_

…

… _Esto no es posible, veo a mi alrededor y efectivamente nada ha cambiado, de hecho, mis amigos, la imagen de mi casa han desaparecido en su totalidad, dejando tan solo a mi compañero y a mí en medio de un rincón iluminado por el resplandor…_

…

… _Nuestro verdadero enemigo está presente, fíjate bien…_

…

… _Nuevamente señaló desafiante en medio de la oscuridad, una serie de franjas azuladas en extremo borrosas y como siempre, observé impiadosa la cosa brumosa amorfa, pero gracias a la intensa aura negra que desprendía mi compañero, la rodeó con éxito y la obligó a tomar su forma real… Cuán sería mi sorpresa al presenciar a otro de esos ponis de aspecto femenino, pero esta es muy diferente a los demás que he visto. Al igual que otra pony que he conocido en el pasado, esta también es unicornio y pegaso a la vez pero con un pelaje de matiz azul oscuro brillante, su crin de tonalidad azul eléctrico y azul grisáceo translucido que lo rodea, es extenso y parece ondear con constancia y como último detalle, portea consigo una especie de coronilla plateada oscura, zapatillas igualmente plateadas y diseñadas para sus cascos, una especie de pechera con la misma brillantez que su corona, con un símbolo de un astro creciente en su centro y por último, un par de tatuajes del mismo astro creciente en sus flancos… _

… _Sus ojos de color turquesa, parecían estar explorando cada aspecto de nosotros, lanzándonos a su vez un vistazo inquietante, que revelaba más que nada, una gran incertidumbre… Lejos de asustarme, le devolví esa misma mirada y la interrogué…_

…

… _¿Quién demonios eres?..._

…

… _No pareció querer contestarme, tan solo continuaba evaluándome. Alan hace exactamente lo mismo, pero por un pequeño motivo de competitividad, pretendí adelantarme a los hechos antes que él lo haga, exclamando con altivez para intimidarla…_

…

… _¿No vas a responderme? Está bien, no importa. Con solo verte a los ojos, puedo interpretar lo que tú eres y tu interés para con nosotros… No sé cuánto tiempo has estado aquí pero el hecho de que hayas ocultado hasta ahora, implica expectación de tu parte, esperando un resultado... ¿Por qué me da la impresión de que todo lo que está sucediendo, tiene algo que ver contigo? En especial, si no me equivoco, tu intención fue permanecer inadvertida hasta que mi compañero te descubrió. O a lo mejor te dejaste descubrir apropósito, ¿Acaso te despertó la curiosidad? ¿Quieres estar en contacto, o quieres pelear?... Si es así, adelante… no te tengo miedo…_

…

… _La criatura se mostró levemente impresionada, pero al fin de cuentas, esa breve charla no había llegado a ninguna parte. Mi compañero tocó deliberadamente mi hombro para llamar mi atención y me indica dos pequeños detalles que retomaron consigo la deducción… se adelantó y procedió directamente…_

…

… _Esa corona que traes puesta, es muy bella. Su tono tan poco usual y su brillo, parece compuesta con metales raros y preciosos que yo mismo desconozco. Imagino que debió haberte costado una buena cantidad de dinero ¿No? Si este es el caso, no creo que mucha gente tenga disponible un extenso capital como para escatimar algo así. Solo gente de alta alcurnia posee esos lujos, como los nobles y príncipes ¿No?... O quizás gente idiota que quieren autosatisfacer su carente autoestima... Y ahora que lo menciono, en un momento del pasado tuve el dudoso honor de conocer a un irritante idiota… un soldado pony, un capitán muy orgulloso por cierto, de anunciar a su superior con tal de hacerse cargo de todas las cosas, especialmente de privarnos de nuestra libertad…_

…

…_Tal declaración me hizo recordar tales hechos, con lo que en realmente quiso decir, le otorgo mucho crédito por eso. Al volver a ver esos dos detalles, es decir, la coronilla y sus tatuajes, un nombre salió como conclusión a todo esto…_

…

… _Tú eres… ¡La princesa Luna!..._

…

… _Ese momento fue algo indescriptible para ella ya que tras oírme, sus ojos se le abrieron como platos y comenzó a apartarse de nuestra presencia, que no hizo más que confirmar la deducción. Sin tener más remedio, finalmente ella me preguntó…_

…

… _¿Co-Cómo sabéis mi nombre?..._

… _¿Hace falta decirlo?, Somos muy perceptivos…_

…

… _Le respondí con un toque de altivez, queriendo desafiarla en verdad. En este punto Alan afirmó…_

…

… _¡Muy bien Viviana! Nuestro enemigo está vulnerable, lo único que queda por hacer es destruirla ¡Y lo haremos juntos!..._

…

… _En un momento determinado después de terminada la declaración, cosas extrañas sucedieron. Alrededor de la enervada pony, empezaron a surgir… cambios… como si la realidad dimensional empezase a distorsionar, la bruma retrocedió, dando paso a unos intensos rayos; pero eso no impide nuestro objetivo y antes de que pueda ocurrir algo más, Alan y yo corrimos en su dirección para acabar con todo esto… asestar ese último golpe que nos devolverá nuestra libertad…_

… _No sé qué es lo que ha ocurrido con exactitud… de repente ya estoy en mi casa, justo al frente del pórtico… ¡Al fin todo terminó! No me lo creo del todo, aun permanezco aturdida mirando los alrededores, el cielo azul, el aire fresco, inclusive el descuidado suburbio… Hace tiempo que no había tenido conmigo, esta sensación nostálgica en mi corazón al volver a estar en mi hogar… ¡Se siente tan genial!..._

…

… _¡Hey Viviana! ¡Por aquí! ¡Ven!..._

…

… _Las cosas no pueden estar mejor. Mis amigos Daniel y Johan me están llamando con entusiasmo desde la vuelta de la esquina, agitando sus brazos en el aire. Respondiendo positivamente a sus peticiones, corrí en esa dirección con una mezcla de alegría y alivio y los abracé con fuerza apenas llego…_

…

… _¡Chicos! ¡Qué feliz estoy al verlos otra vez!..._

… _Igualmente preciosa, te agradecemos mucho por habernos rescatado. Te debemos una…_

… _Ohh, no es nada, yo pelearía mil veces por ustedes y nada impedirá que nos separen otra vez…_

…

… _Reímos durante el reencuentro. Sus aspectos y rostros radiantes, brillaban de gratitud y gozo que no podía evitar volver abrazarlos con dicha y derramando un par de lágrimas…_

…

… _¡Hey!... ¿Alguno de ustedes tienen un cigarrillo, preferiblemente un Marlboro mentolado y una yesquera?... Quiero consumir un poco de ese cáncer…_

…

… _Al parecer, las gratas sorpresas no parecen terminar para mí. Casualmente encontré a mi querido Alan justo detrás de ellos, recostado de espalda completa en un poste de luz, con ambas piernas flexionadas, un poco cabizbajo y con una actitud muy relajada. Me parece un tanto extraño que todavía conserve su particular indumentaria y accesorios, pero por lo menos me llena de regocijo ver que todos estemos reunidos…_

… _Accediendo a su petición, Johan sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de Marlboros mentolados y la yesquera solicitada y al dárselo con amabilidad, sacó un cigarrillo y lo introdujo entre sus labios. Mientras trataba de encender la yesquera sin la necedad de dirigirse directamente, me habló en un tono sereno pero algo entrecortado…_

…

… _Muy bien hecho mi niña… derrotaste tus temores y probaste tu templanza frente a ellos… Te agradecemos por tu enorme esfuerzo, de ahora en más, ya nadie podrá detenerte en todo lo que te propongas… pero por el momento… por fin puedo relajarme al saber que ustedes están bien y a salvo…_

… _Muchas gracias Alan, eso significa mucho pero, yo no podía haber hecho algo sin ti. En realidad tú complementas cada aspecto de mis cualidades… es decir, estando a tu lado, me vuelvo una persona más fuerte, más decidida y capaz de todo. ¡Soy yo la que debería agradecerte por acompañarme cada segundo!... Pero antes de abrazarte y besarte como parte de mi gratitud… por favor deja ya de fumar, te va hacer mucho daño…_

… _¡Je! ¿¡Dices que me va hacer daño!? No creo que algo tan superfluo como fumar, me haga algún daño relativo ahora…_

… _¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?..._

…

… _Le pregunté ante mi duda, viendo como fuma con tranquilidad. Tras exhalar la bocanada de humo, repentinamente empezó a sufrir de un fuerte ataque de tos; colocándome un poco tensa al ver como tolera el síntoma, cubriéndose la boca con la mano izquierda… pero lo que más me preocupó con creces, es que tras cesar ese inesperado episodio, observé que en la palma de su mano, más bien entre sus dedos, está escurriendo gotas de sangre…_

…

… _¡Alan! ¿¡Te sucede algo!? ¿¡Necesitas algo…!?... ¡P-Pero que…!..._

…

… _Me dirigí de inmediato para ver su estado, pero al acercarme hacerlo… vi con un completo horror… la cosa más espantosa que jamás haya visto…_

…

… _¡NOO! ¡ALAAAN!..._

…

… _¡Esto es horrible! ¡Completamente horrible! No entiendo lo que le ha pasado… Su pecho… tiene un enorme agujero que traspasa su caja torácica y en ella brota sangre a borbotones… es como si alguien le hubiese disparado a quemarropa con una escopeta. Su rostro pálido y parcialmente cubierto por su cabello no posee expresión alguna y en las sienes, ojos, orejas, nariz y las comisuras de la boca le escurre mucha sangre que se junta desde su mentón, cayendo entre su pecho perforado y destilándose hasta alcanzar al suelo, formando un denso charco justo debajo… con desesperación y lágrimas que desbordan de mis ojos, me tiré de rodillas para atenderlo y vociferé…_

…

… _¡OHH POR DIOS! ¡A-ALAN! ¿¡PE-PERO QUE TE PASÓ!?_

… _Fui… herido en batalla…_

… _¿¡Herido dices!? ¡No entiendo! ¿¡C-Cómo sucedió!? ¿¡Fue esa pony verdad!?..._

…

…_No respondió, a lo que asumí con gran angustia que está por perder la conciencia. Desesperadamente me volteé y les avisé a los dos a que buscasen en mi casa, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo mi celular para llamar a una ambulancia, intentando sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía para no entrar en pánico… pero en mi interior sabía que eso es imposible… está muriendo justo frente a mi…_

…

… _¡Basta Viviana!... ¡No llores por esta estupidez!..._

… _¿¡AHHH!?..._

… _Corta ya esa llamada… ¿Viste como estoy?... Es obvio… que no me voy a salvar de ninguna forma…_

… _¡CALLATE! ¡No digas eso! ¡Te vas a salvar, no importa cómo! ¡Te juro por Dios que estarás bien!..._

… _¿Y-Y Cómo va a suceder?... Labraron un hoyo… ju-justo en donde mi corazón… una vez solía estar. Mi muerte… es inevitable …_

… _¡NOO! ¡NO PUEDES HABLAR ENSERIO!..._

…

… _Negué con todas mis fuerzas, deseando borrar de mi mente esas horrorosas palabras soltadas en agonía. Pero es inútil, me cubrí el rostro con mis manos y rompí en un gran sollozo, sintiendo mi alma desgarrarse de un dolor indescriptible… Aun en su estado, Alan me gritó en un tono muy profundo…_

…

… _¡Escucha!... Esta es una lección que deberás aprender: La vida es una guerra constante… No importa en donde estés, no importa en qué momento y no importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer… encontrarás obstáculos, contratiempos y gente indeseada con los que debes lidiar, combatir y vencer… Pero como toda guerra… no puedes esperar salir ileso… o por lo menos no completamente…_

… _¿¡Me estás diciendo que abandone toda esperanza contigo!? ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera pienso perderte así!_

… _Es inútil seguir negando lo inevitable. N-No me queda más tiempo… h-hay una última cosa que quiero decirte… Una lección que acabo de aprender… d-de la peor manera: Es… es difícil intentar… vivir como se sueña… es decir, solo. Mi niña, los verdaderos amigos… son lo único bello que hay… en este mundo depravado. Cuídalos… invierte tu tiempo en ellos… se honesta sobre todas las cosas… protégelos con tu vida… y más que nada… quiéralos mucho… Porque si… si intentas recorrer… el sendero de la soledad… tal como yo lo hice… t-te darás cuenta más tarde que temprano… q-que cuando llegas al final… no habrá absolutamente nada… nada más que… q-que cenizas… las cenizas que una vez fue… el tiempo que ha sido despojado…_

… _¿¡Y-Y qué hay de la promesa!? ¡Prometiste nunca abandonarme! ¿¡Acaso lo olvidaste!? ¡No te puedes morir! _

…

… _Había declarado esas últimas palabras, antes de ver como inclinaba lentamente su cabeza hacia su hombro derecho, con una mirada totalmente opaca y perdida y dio un último suspiro; todo sin haber podido responderme. Nuevamente lo peor que me puede pasar en la vida, está volviendo a ocurrir ante mis ojos… Impotente, inútil, desahuciada, depresiva y muerta… son las cosas que sufre mi corazón cuando presencio su defunción… y lo más doloroso de todo esto, es que nunca tuve la oportunidad de confrontarlo y sobre todo, de ser completamente abierta con él… si no fuera por mis estúpidos miedos… me incliné y sujeté sus hombros para moverlo y acomodarlo hasta mi regazo, aparté algunos mechones que cubrían su maltrecho rostro y sujetando su mentón, manifesté desde mi más profunda sinceridad…_

…

… _¡Tienes razón! ¡Tienes toda la razón y lo admito! No he sido del todo honesta contigo... No quiero que te vayas, quiero que estés conmigo… Tú me haces feliz con tu forma de ser, tu forma de pensar hace que te admire en cada momento… Te necesito… no puedo seguir ocultándolo… ¡TE NECESITO!..._

…

...

* * *

><p><strong>Narración de Viviana:<strong>

Inhalé con mucha profundidad y me levante de golpe. No sé qué diablos ha pasado, pero de pronto estoy tiritando y mucho, no sé si es por el frío o por la sensación de zozobra por lo que acabo de experimentar. Mirando con pesadez los cuatro lados de la celda apenas iluminados bajo la luz de la luna y a mis amigos que duermen con aparente calma… confirmo que lo que acabo de presenciar, fue tan solo una pesadilla… una pesadilla tan impactante que se sintió tan real, que lo único que me dan ganas, es de llorar en silencio porque todavía siento las emociones fuertes.

Sé que es algo tonto e inmaduro llorar por algo como esto, aun así, sin importarme nada, por el momento voy a dejar que mis lágrimas caigan y se derramen junto con mi dolor hasta eliminarlo por completo de mi interior… luego de superar esto, no puedo afirmar que me siento aliviada o pacifica como la última vez, no puedo darme ese lujo porque físicamente me siento muy débil. Tengo muchos escalofríos, dolor de cabeza y mucho malestar muscular.

Asimismo, no solo tengo que lidiar con los síntomas de una futura enfermedad, más que nada, me da grima volver a dormir. No quiero volver a experimentar otra pesadilla en la cual mis amigos sufren y mueren a causa de estos malditos ponis… aunque pensándolo bien, no percibo ninguna diferencia estando aquí inclusive despierta. Tan solo no puedo dejar de estar triste por nuestra crítica situación.

De nuevo estoy aquí, pasando los minutos mirando hacia la nada y sin querer hacer algo al respecto para salvarme. Esto es tal como aquellos negros momentos antes de que Alan y Daniel llegasen y ahora este ambiente se siente igual al anterior… de pronto, oí hacia mi derecha un par de tosidos esporádicos y posteriormente algunas respiraciones agitadas. Escuchando de dónde provino el ruido, no hacía falta averiguar quién era; con sencillez lo observé bajo la luz nocturna, dormitando en una postura boca abajo, apuntando su cabeza hacia su izquierda y cubierta casi en su totalidad por su cabello y con su brazo izquierdo extendido… No importa cuánto intente anular la mala experiencia, la única imagen que se me cruza por mi cabeza en estos momentos, es la de mi compañero con el pecho taladrado y con su rostro demacrado y cubierto de sangre, lo que me devuelve a mi estado de aflicción.

Debo suprimir esto, no quiero amargarme otra vez el rato… Sacudí mi cabeza varias veces y al volverlo a ver, quedo un poco más tranquila. ¡Cómo quisiera aprovechar esta oportunidad!... quiero hablar con él ahora, pero, aun aguardo el momento, ya que estoy lidiando con algunos conflictos y por validas razones. Más que nada, debería seguir enfadada porque me agredió verbalmente y todavía estoy esperando verle tragarse su orgullo y ofrecer unas disculpas de su parte, no obstante, tengo que ser un poco indulgente al querer entender su punto de vista… quizás estaba lidiando con mucho estrés y en parte tengo la culpa por molestarlo tanto, ignorando sus advertencias, además, no ha comido de manera adecuada y francamente me preocupa mucho su salud… ¡Al diablo! Le exigiré las disculpas luego.

Me coloqué a gatas y me arrastré en silencio y con calma para no despertar a los demás, me ubiqué cómodamente de modo que mis rodillas flexionadas apuntasen sobre su hombro. Por un breve momento dudé acerca de despertarlo, son pocas las veces que lo veo dormir y no quiero irrumpir sus pocas horas; sin embargo, la necesidad de conocer la verdad acerca de lo que él siente es más grande que el respeto que le siento… no tuve esa oportunidad en el sueño, un error que no cometeré dos veces…

Arrimé mi mano derecha por encima de su cabello y con un pequeño gesto, lo aparté delicadamente y lo coloqué por detrás de su oreja para revelar su perfil. Después dedico algunos minutos para arrullar su mejilla con el dorso de mis dedos mientras acentuó con sutileza, un pequeño esbozo de sonrisa. En un determinado punto, logré despertarlo lentamente; Sus ojos se abrieron y parpadearon un par de veces antes de notar mi presencia, que, al hacerlo, se alarmó un poco, su respiración se agitó, se levantó evidenciando un pequeño esfuerzo y se acomodó forzosamente para recostarse de espalda completa en la pared mientras dejaba que su cabello nuevamente lo cubriese hasta el pecho… tal como lo había encontrado en el sueño… aclaro un poco mi garganta y le ofrecí una excusa.

— Amm… Disculpa si te desperté… créeme que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo…

— Bien, entonces ¿Cuál es el motivo? — Me interrogó directamente y con una voz ronca, cosa que me puso un poco alerta

— Bueno… pues…

— Jejeje… Tranquila, no pienso fastidiarte por algo como eso…— Bromeó con moderación, cerrando sus ojos mientras apartaba sus mechones del rostro. Más tarde me preguntó — ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo con lo que pasó?

— Emm… ¡Hmm!...— Gesticulé cierto enfado al recordármelo, desviando mi mirada hacia un lado — ¿Tu qué crees? Te pasaste de la raya… sé que eres directo con las cosas pero, me insultaste abiertamente y eso me dolió…

— Sé muy bien lo que pasó…— Me interrumpió con un tono menos ronco y procedió con voz casi inaudible —… Escucha, lo lamento. Lamento mucho por lo acontecido…

_¿Me pareció oír lo que creo? ¿Alan, se está disculpando?... Vaya, eso fue muy rápido, mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, pero eso no significa que no esté empezando a sonreír por este chance. Me parece que puedo intentar algo._

— Disculpa, no te escuché bien ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

— ¡Phew!… Dije que lo lamento. Me estoy disculpando

— ¿Y por qué te disculpas?

— ¡Sabes por qué lo hago! Me disculpo porque te ofendí sin motivo alguno, no tuve ninguna justificación para hacerlo

— Ok, ¿Y eso cómo te hace sentir?

— Mmm… ¿Me vas a obligar a decirlo, no? — Me preguntó con algo de escepticismo, a lo que asentí con severidad la cabeza — Bien… pues eso me hace sentir como un idiota…

— Ajá, ¿Y qué más? — Lo presioné un poco más

— Dios… — Suspiró con aburrimiento — Ese deleznable acto también me hizo reflejar una completa cobardía. Un caballero jamás debe lastimar a una mujer bajo ninguna circunstancia, en especial a una bella dama…

Esbocé un leve gesto de satisfacción como réplica, pero para mí no es suficiente con solo eso, así que volví a insistir con otra pregunta.

— Y con todo eso, ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?

— Más que estar arrepentido, fue una de las peores cosas que he hecho… sinceramente me desconozco por completo…

— Está bien Alan, te voy a perdonar esta vez…

— ¿Enserio? Te lo agradezco mucho…

— ¡Pero! — Lo interrumpí esta vez para establecerle una condición — Tienes que hacer algo a cambio para que te perdone

Permaneció en silencio por unos pocos segundos mientras que movía lateralmente la cabeza con levedad, como si estuviese negando y también, se frotaba un poco sus ojos con los dedos pulgar e índice; contestándome con un tono de resignación.

— Que quieres que haga

— Mmm…— Insinué un gesto malicioso y me incliné para acercarme a su oído derecho y le susurré lo que sería, la única cosa que sé que sin importar su carencia de status moral, no es capaz de hacer

—… No… no puedes estar hablando enserio…

Empecé a reírme tras su reacción negativa y alarmada, sabía que se opondría a mi petición ni bien lo oiría y con eso me bastó para desquitarme.

— ¡No, por favor! Haré cualquier cosa menos eso… no me obligues hacerlo

— ¡Jajajaja! Lo lamento pero si quieres mi clemencia, no tienes otra opción…

— ¡No, basta! ¿Que hay sobre ti?

— ¿Hmm?

— ¡Sabes de lo que hablo! Me golpeaste con una piedra…— Le replicó haciendo énfasis a su herida en la parte lateral izquierda de su frente, levantando su cabello y mostrándolo los indicios de una cicatriz — Merezco también unas disculpas

— ¡Ahh no! Eso es diferente, tú te lo ganaste por bobo. No te mereces ni un carajo — Le repliqué alzando la voz

— Para nada, no pienso que una agresión meramente física como un piedrazo en la cabeza sea apelable… solo deja en evidencia tu comportamiento

— ¡Cállate! ¡No tienes derecho de quejarte porque eres un hombre y soportas estas cosas! ¡Y yo puedo pegarte cuando quiero porque soy una mujer! ¡Así son las cosas!

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Pero qué clase de lógica es esa!?

Luego de cuestionarnos, un breve silencio se generó entre nosotros y nos miramos por un momento, solo para acabar riéndonos de esta absurda discusión… termínanos por disculparnos por los inconvenientes y hacer las paces. Un buen avance en mi opinión, estaremos más cómodos para cuando toquemos el asunto que nos compete.

— Oye Alan…— Intercedí para cambiar de tema de conversación —… Quiero explicarte el verdadero motivo por el que te desperté…

— No es necesario que lo expliques, es más, me ahorraste la molestia. De todas formas quería hablar contigo por la mañana y bueno… estás aquí… jejeje

— Bueno, si… ¡Solo quiero saber cómo te encuentras! — Lo interrumpí en un tono osado

— Ohh… con que eso era…— Murmuró acentuando una media sonrisa e inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado —… Me encuentro más o menos estable. Mi concentración no está del todo bien, subyacente de la inanición, la deshidratación y el agotamiento…

— ¿¡Aun no has comido, ni un bocado!? — Inquirí con indignación — ¿¡Acaso eres idiota!? ¡Llevas aquí tres días!

Sintiéndome irritada y al mismo tiempo, preocupada, me retiré y avancé a gatas para encontrar el recipiente con lo que queda de comida, pero me detuvo sujetando mi hombro, diciendo.

— No te molestes, voy a seguir prescindiendo de esa porquería

— ¡Pero!...

— El hambre y la sed… me la estoy guardando para algo mucho más delicioso…

— ¿Hmm?

Me miraba con una vasta intensidad que de inmediato la percibo y al sonreírme con malicia, exclamó murmurando con un aire de lobreguez.

— El tiempo se nos ha acabado, el amanecer ya está próximo y nosotros actuaremos según nuestro plan… una vez que lo tengamos unificado, nadie podrá detenernos…

— Em… no lo sé…

— ¿Mmm? ¿Qué te sucede?

— Em… um… No estoy tan segura sobre todo esto Alan, no sé si lo logremos…

— ¿Por qué hablas como una fracasada? ¡No te entiendo! — Me interrogó con mucha seriedad. No pudiendo contestarle adecuadamente, solo agaché mi cabeza con vergüenza y apretando mis puños, procedí a contarle con nerviosismo

—… Hoy tuve una pesadilla… Soñé con una situación similar a esta, y tú estabas ahí, a mi lado… me guiabas y peleabas con todos los ponis… pero te hirieron y yo solo veía como morías ante mis ojos, tal como la otra vez… fue espantoso… — Me pausé para contener un par de gemidos, los malos sentimientos están volviendo y necesité de fuerza interior para deshacerlos. Antes de lo esperado, colocó su mano en mi hombro y me preguntó

— ¿Viviana, tienes miedo?

— Si Alan, tengo miedo… miedo de que fracasemos, miedo de que nos maten o peor… de que te maten a ti primero porque te ven como nuestro líder…

— No estás excluida en esto, no eres la única que siente miedo — Acotó tal afirmación con serenidad y simplemente ladeé muy suavemente la cabeza quedando un poco confundida, pero atenta a lo que iba a decir —… Yo también tuve una pesadilla similar… Al igual que tú, soñé que ustedes luchaban frente al enemigo y que súbitamente morían frente a mí… Y lo que fue peor, a ti te habían violado brutalmente hasta que te convertiste en un pedazo de carne… Cada vez que la palabra "fracaso" se cruza por mi mente, esas escenas vuelven atormentarme una y otra vez y te juro que es algo que no puedo olvidar con facilidad.

Para mi sorpresa, me tomó de las dos manos con firmeza y exclamó en voz alta y desafiante.

— Por ese motivo, no tengo pensado en fracasar esta misión… Me he mentalizado lo suficiente como para considerar cualquier posibilidad de error y reaccionar con la mejor eficacia… Utilizando ese miedo a mi favor, no podemos fallar

— Siempre eres convincente con lo que dices, pero también eres muy confiado… ¿Estás seguro de lo que puedes hacer? — Interpelé con recelo

— Mira… ¿Sabes cuál es la razón por lo que les dije desde un principio, que cada quien hagan lo suyo? — Me preguntó con seguridad y negué con estimación — Hice esto teniendo en mente una palabra: "Confianza". Durante años hemos forjado una sólida amistad que ha desafiado óbices y dificultades y en lo particular, me han soportado mucho más de lo que pensé que podrían tolerar. Gracias a ello, he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos a fondo y en recompensa por la amistad que me brindaron, les he otorgado mi plena confianza… En fin, poseo esa seguridad de la cual tú dudas, porque conozco sus habilidades y sé muy bien de lo que ustedes son capaces de hacer, así que, seamos francos: Nosotros cuatro pudimos patearle el culo al rey unicornio, quien se supone que esclavizó a todo este infecto país, dudo mucho que esas estúpidas princesas soberanas, que en cuyo caso no hicieron nada más que protegerse a sí mismas, nos pueda detener

— ¿Así que piensas eso? — Le pregunté con una sensación de seguridad que estuve buscando y asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza — Me alegra mucho tu optimismo y tu motivación es inspirador… pero quiero decirte algo que no creo que te vaya a gustar

Tras oír mi advertencia, simplemente enmudeció y arqueó ambas cejas indicando una ligera sorpresa, pero igualmente estuvo dispuesto a oírme con sobriedad.

— Con respecto al plan que cada uno debíamos hacer… no tengo ninguno

— ¿Mmm? — Exclamó

— Es cierto y lo lamento mucho. Cuando empezaron las discusiones, fui bastante egoísta al tratar tu interpretación de utilizar los instrumentos y de hallar la inspiración como una afirmación absurda y simplemente me fui por mi propio camino, pensando que con Daniel, tú y quizás hasta Johan bastarían para construir el plan; y justo al escuchar lo que acabas de decir… sobre la confianza que nos tiene y eso, ahora tengo la sensación de que acabé de complicar las cosas… me siento como una inútil…

— ¡Jejeje! ¡Oye, tranquila! No has arruinado nada, ni siquiera hemos comenzado a estructurarlo así que tómalo con calma — Me advirtió atenuando su voz hacia uno más suave — Como te dije antes, consideré toda clase de posibilidad y eso te incluye…

Comenzó a reírse suavemente y viéndome un tanto desorientada, procedió a explicarme directamente y con un tono jovial.

— Te diré un pequeño secreto… más que considerar el hecho de que podrías tener una actitud negativa a causa de las limitantes de los recursos, el estrés de estar recluida y que terminarías por no hacer un carajo… lo pronostiqué con precisión porque solo faltó que te hiciera enojar para prevenir una secuela dispar…

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? — Inquirí con bastante seriedad

— Ya me oíste… desde un principio ya estabas abrumada porque nuestra situación se había complicado y como un acto deliberado, quise provocar un poco de cólera entre nosotros para glorificar el resultado

— ¡Espera espera! ¡Hábleme claro idiota!... — Exploté con una clara señal de enfado por lo que creo que dijo y lo confronté — ¿¡Me hiciste enfadar, humillar y hasta llorar, apropósito!?

— ¡Ex profeso!

— ¡Que me hables claro pedazo de marica! — Le grité y le di un puñetazo en su hombro, a lo que exclamó respondiendo con algo de dolor y mofa

— ¡Que sí! Es lo que acabo de decir… lo hice apropósito

A esta altura de la charla, me quedé sin habla. ¿Así que este idiota me estuvo mintiendo todo el tiempo?

— ¿¡P-Por qué hiciste eso!?

— No te puedo dar explicaciones o un respuesta inmediata sobre lo que hice, al menos no por ahora… ¡Pero oye! Tienes que reconocer que por lo menos fue entretenido ¿No? ¡Jajajajaja!

Eso fue un acto de muy mal gusto, obviamente mi enojó se incrementó porque ahora siento que estuvo jugando conmigo todo el tiempo. Volví a explotar, interrogándolo y gritando.

— ¿¡Te estás burlando de mí!?... Tú… ¡ERES UN TONTO!

Lo volví a golpear como reacción, esta vez lo hice doblar y quejar de dolor porque le di justo en la boca estómago. Me aparté lo necesario y al echarle un ojo, no vi que haya cambiado esa tonta expresión de burla en su mirada pese a que esté tosiendo repetidas veces, igualmente se dirigió a mi dirección y exclamó con ruego.

— Es por eso que me alegro que hayas interrumpido mi sueño… — Tosió otras dos veces sin dejar de sonreír como idiota — En verdad me avergüenzo y me disculpo si te hice creer que estuve siendo hostil contigo… Sabes muy bien que no tengo intenciones claras de lastimarte

— ¡Cállate! ¡Ya tuve suficiente de estos juegos estúpidos!

— Oye… ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que te ves muy hermosa cuando tienes este semblante de enfado?

— ¡Basta! ¡Ya no sigas jugando conmigo! ¡Te juro que no voy a perdonarte otra vez por esto! ¡Realmente te pasaste!

— ¡Vamos Viviana! No te enojes por algo tan insignificante, además ya cobraste revancha con mí lastimada frente… y sin mencionar lo que me vas a obligar hacer…

Ya cansada de esto, me volteé a medio lado, dispuesta a ignorarlo y a dejar que hablase solo… aunque la verdad, este enojo se está sintiendo algo extraño. No sé qué es con exactitud pero no es algo que haya sentido con regularidad…

— Está bien. Enójate si quieres, estás en todo tu derecho de hacerlo… pero a cambio, quiero que me hagas un enorme favor

Curiosamente su tono de voz cuando me pidió su petición, se relajó y cambió a otra más opaco y profundo. Al tomarlo enserio esta vez, giré mi cabeza para prestarle atención y le respondí con la misma sobriedad.

— ¿Qué quieres?…

— Bien, hablando enserio sobre nuestra situación, te diré algo sin rodeos: Si bien no hiciste nada para aportar algo en la estrategia, entenderás que obligatoriamente te toca ejecutarla desde el umbral del mismo. ¿Y sabes algo? Tu carácter apasionado es el mejor dote con el que cuentas y será un factor determinante cuando estemos en la boca del lobo… Ahora escúchame con atención: Para cuando estemos fuera de esta celda, es esencial que domines tu rabia en el momento crítico, con el fin de que puedas proyectarlo gradualmente cuando se avecine la oportunidad. ¿Entiendes lo que te dije?

— Más o menos, ¿Cómo pienso hacer algo así? Sabes que tiendo a ser, impetuosa — Le contesté dejando un lado mi momentáneo enfado y digiriendo toda mi atención

— Bueno mi niña, eso depende de tu autocontrol. Comprendo el hecho de que para ti no es fácil, pero más te vale conservar la calma o estaremos expuestos

— Ok… si solo tengo que hacer eso, lo intentaré — Le dije reduciendo mi tono, aunque sin intención, me puso más presión

— Tranquila, sé que tienes la fortaleza suficiente; siempre y cuando sepas esperar a que "Ese momento" llegue

— Aun no te entiendo del todo, ¿De qué momento estás hablando?

— No me preguntes eso, es cuestión personal discernirlo y solo tú sabrás que hacer — Me puso más presión que antes, a un punto de ponerme nerviosa. De improviso, Alan se me acercó, sujetó temporalmente mi mano derecha y acarició el dorso con la intención de calmarme un poco, mientras iba aprovechando la ocasión para formular una pregunta — ¿Recuerdas el elemento más importante a la hora de componer una canción?

— Por supuesto, es la inspiración. Nos constaste de ello cuando nos explicabas tu propósito

— Exacto, pese a que no tienes un plan propio que te respalde, no implica que carezcas de ese recurso… Antes de que interrumpas con una innecesaria pregunta acerca de qué carajos estoy hablando, permítame aclararte un poco la memoria, contándote un breve análisis al respecto

Observando atenta como se movía un poco más hacia atrás para acomodarse mejor a la pared, se aclaró su garganta mientras se llevaba su puño derecho hacia sus labios, antes de poder continuar.

— Entré en un estado introspectivo cuando Johan y tú nos relataron aquellos funestos acontecimientos desde el día en que llegaron acá… Al escucharlos y después de meditar un poco, pude evaluar con éxito algunos aspectos positivos, pero solo mencionaré dos casos: El primero, es que afortunadamente no han padecido lo que se denomina comúnmente como el síndrome de Estocolmo. Una explicación plausible, o por lo menos en tu caso, es que dada tu personalidad, no se te pudo haber generado tal trastorno bajo ninguna circunstancia, razón un poco rara según mi opinión ya que ocurre en casos comunes de secuestro o abuso; dejándome tan solo una conjetura que lo puede corroborar… lo que conlleva al segundo caso: Tu comportamiento actual alimentado con tu ya mencionado carácter, lejos de ser reprimidos por el maltrato y el tiempo de reclusión, muestra ligeras señales de ser intensificados, excepto por algunos episodios de miedo que con cierta frecuencia afloran y lo reprimen; lejos de eso, dicho comportamiento da su significancia en que, existe la probabilidad de que hayas desarrollado una tendencia neurótica adversa que potencialmente devenga en efectos psicosomáticos a largo plazo…

— ¿Perdón? ¿Esa mierda palabrera y verbosa qué quiere decir? ¿Qué soy una psicópata?

— ¡No seas absurda! Por supuesto que no… o por lo menos, no todavía — Concluyó en primer plano de modo seco, para luego terminar de explicar los detalles — En síntesis, te indicaré algunas observaciones que verifican mi breve análisis: Uno, en ocasiones entras en una especie de trance, como si intentaras repetir aquellos sucesos haciendo retrospectiva…

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es verdad! — Negué rotundamente — Siempre he intentado estar lucida para mantener la calma y para que no se preocuparan

— Tú lo has dicho, lo has intentado, mas no te has mantenido — Me sorprendió con su observación — Lo que pasa es que no te das cuenta cuando ocurre el lapso, en especial cuando te mantienes por horas mirando al techo

— ¿Ahh?... eso… eso es diferente, tan solo pensaba un poc…

— ¡Dos! — Me interrumpió para seguir sus conclusiones — Tal vez puede ser por inconciencia o no, pero posees un grado de descontrol de la ira… no aclararé detalles al respecto, ya instruí que debes dominarlo…

— Si lo estás hablando solo por el golpe con la piedra, déjame decirte nuevamente que lo tenías merecido…

— No solamente hablo por ello, también hablo por los golpes que me diste hace un rato, aunque, como dije, es un aspecto positivo más que un defecto

— Esos golpes también son justificad…

— ¡Y tres! — Intenté excusarme pero fui interrumpida de nuevo — Esta observación está intrínsecamente relacionado con la primera y lo que me permite conducir a la conjetura sobre tu verdadera fuente de inspiración: Partiendo desde el origen, insensiblemente mencionas un nombre cuando te encontrabas ensimismada. Un nombre que me causó escalofríos cuando lo mencionaste la primera vez con tanta perfidia… Apuesto que a menudo piensas en él cada vez que necesitas alimentar tu ira y que termina por reflejarlo de manera automática… A partir de estas premisas, dime si estoy equivocado en algún punto

—… ¡Demonios Alan!...— Exclamé atónita como parte de mi reacción, intentando comprender todo ese tren de pensamientos — Tu nivel de razonamiento no deja de impresionarme, pero no quiero que lo hagas más por favor… casi siento que me desnudas cuando aplicas tu análisis en mi…

— ¡Jeje!… Bueno, solo apliqué el método abductivo, siguiendo un poco tu conducta actual y partiendo de algunas pautas empíricas generales, pude sacar la hipótesis de tu caso…— Se explicó con calma, pero entre algunos rayos de luz nocturna que reflejaban parcialmente su rostro, delataba consigo un leve rubor — No estoy concluyendo nada como para que te sientas así, solo relájate

— Está bien… y no. No estás equivocado…— Confirmé su interrogante y al mismo tiempo tuve la oportunidad de liberarme un poco —… Desde el día que decidió meterse conmigo, recordé una frase de muy mal gusto que me dijiste hace años:" No te creas un bonito y único copo de nieve, eres la misma materia orgánica en descomposición que todo lo demás y todos somos parte del mismo montón de mierda..." Y por alguna razón te entendí… Fui de manera literal, algo menos que un pedazo de mierda sin valor y sin propósito — Intenté contenerme dando largas y lentas inhalaciones y más tarde declaré levantando mi voz con coraje — No quiero volver a sentirme así nunca jamás, juro en este momento que no importa las consecuencias que deba asumir, no importa si tengo que manchar mis manos con tal de no volver a caer a ese hoyo inmundo en la cual estuve atrapada… voy a pelear con quien sea que intente llevarme allá y juro que venceré…

— Es bueno saber que tienes la convicción

Se me aproximó un poco más hasta colocarse en frente mío y mirándome fijamente, me preguntó con mucha seriedad.

…

…

— ¿Quieres matarlo, no?

…

—… Si… desde lo más profundo de mis entrañas… quiero matarlo… quiero acabar con todos mis miedos… ya estoy harta de estas inseguridades tan maricas que me agobian

…

…

— Esa es la respuesta que necesitaba oír, de alguna forma, ya podrás discernir "Ese momento" por lo que ya no tengo que preocuparme. Y por eso, te voy a conceder esa preciosa oportunidad… Extiende tu mano…

Extendí mi mano derecha sin quejarme y con la curiosidad de lo que está planeando, vi a través de su sombra, su mano derecha que va de inmediato hacia la parte trasera de su pantalón y tras una corta espera, sacó un extraño objeto semicorto y lo depositó en mi palma, luego dobló mis dedos con amabilidad, cerrándolos para que lo sujete y mientras tanto intentó reconfortarme.

— Es un infortunio el hecho de que estos malditos ponis trataron de hacerte y es una lástima tener que oírte y verte sufrir por ello; pero te aseguro que hay algo que ellos nunca pueden quitarte: Tu dignidad

Ante la impresión de esas palabras, me incliné y abrí mi mano para indagar sobre lo que colocó y al primer reflejo que veo gracias a la luz nocturna, me quedé pasmada al contemplar una fina hoja corta de metal aparentemente filosa y muy aguda, decorado en su base corta y redondeada con un ornamento sencillo hecho al parecer, con el mismo material.

— ¿Q-Que es esto? — Pregunté con cierta timidez sin dejar de echarle el ojo hacia el objeto

— Es un puñal de dos piezas… Estilete para ser exacto debido a la forma estrecha de la hoja

— Si si, eso es lo que parece pero… ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Esbozó una gran sonrisa de orgullo y me explicó con cortesía.

— De ninguna parte, lo fabriqué desde cero empleando tan solo dos de los tres ganchos para pelo que disponíamos

— No lo puedo creer…— Exclamé sin salir de mi asombro y analizaba dicho objeto con minuciosidad

— Hubiera hecho una daga con doble hoja, pero Johan ocupó el ultimo gancho para no sé qué diablos hacer, así que debí apañármela con lo que me quedaba en mis manos — Añadió su referencia como parte de su introducción y más tarde quiso que observase con atención el instrumento. Se lo devolví y justo después empezó con la descripción —… Este puñal, como bien sabe, lo fabriqué con los ya mencionados elementos, en un periodo estimado de… treinta a treinta seis horas diría yo. Esta hoja de diez centímetros de longitud, lo elaboré con una estructura ajustada y ligera para que se pueda ocultar a la vista con solo cerrar el puño…

Señalándome las siguientes secciones de su creación, en especial esas dos pequeñas anillas cuadrangulares y segmentadas con una increíble atención al detalle. Demostrando que con un sencillo movimiento lateral entre las anillas, esos segmentos o muescas traban y destraban las piezas, permitiendo doblarlas como si de una navaja se tratase, evidenciando la eficacia de su propósito.

—… Estos eslabones, son la clave de esta humilde pieza mecánica, tan solo es cuestión de ajustarlos en las diminutas ranuras para cuando quieras usarla y lo desajustas presionándolos un poco hacia adentro para cuando necesites ocultarlo — Culminando con la parte de su explicación, me señaló ahora para terminar, la última pieza restante — Originalmente, la empuñadura lo quería diseñar de un aspecto estándar, pero debido a que el gancho restante fue algo pequeño, no tuve suficiente material para ese propósito. De todas formas, esta forma chata cumple con satisfacción su rol, ya que está diseñado para sujetarlo únicamente con el puño cerrado y que la hoja sobresalga del centro… ven, te mostraré

Con el decoro y la intención de enseñarme a utilizarlo, sujetó el artefacto y enderezó la hoja impulsándola en un corto movimiento hacia arriba, acto seguido lo empuñó tal como lo describió, es decir, de tal forma que la hoja sobresaliese entre los dedos índice y medio… algo similar a una especie de nudillo, pero mucho más peligroso. Después de mostrarme cómo usarla, me la devolvió, no sin antes avisarme.

— Aunque no tenga mucho filo, ten mucho cuidado con él, si lo vas a usar para cortar mantén vigilado los eslabones, no vaya sin previo aviso a que se destraben por error y te cortes por accidente, recuerda que esta hecho de aluminio y no tiene remaches que lo fortalezcan, no es una pieza muy resistente como para soportar fuertes torques

— Lo tendré, no hay cuidado

Le contesté con confianza para que no se preocupara y luego de dármela, me quedé en silencio y en juicio por varios minutos para ensayarla un poco y al mismo tiempo la contemplé de cerca con maravilla, en eso exclamé.

— Todavía no caigo de la impresión… Es estupendo, una hermosa artesanía hecha con dos pedazos de alambre… ni en un millón de años se me hubiera ocurrido elaborar algo tan magnifico

— ¡Hum!... Merezco algo de mérito ¿No?...— Bromeó un poco al respecto por el comentario, y en eso, estiró su brazo izquierdo cerca de su esquina para asir y traer consigo algunos escombros ocultos, afirmando — No fue sencillo el proceso, sobre todo tuve que invertir parte de mi tiempo moldeando dos de estos escombros para obtener la forma de discos planos para el forjado y lijado de la hoja, así como también para constituir los eslabones… con el otro trozo de escombro lo pulí y lo acondicioné para transformarlo en una amoladora y gracias a la mezcla que apliqué en su superficie, me permitió adquirir la textura perfecta para afilar adecuadamente la hoja… y como dicen por ahí, el resto es historia…

—… Así que la mezcla fue para ese fin… y creí que estabas trastornado porque te comportabas de manera extraña, e incluso por un segundo imaginé que… que nos odiabas… Ahora me siento aliviada porque todo lo hiciste pensando en tu plan

— Jejeje… Aun no has visto todo, mi breve actuación y el puñal solo constituyen el cincuenta porciento de mi plan. Todavía te falta ver lo que es mi mejor trabajo hasta ahora

— ¿Tu mejor trabajo? ¿No es el cuchillo acaso?

— Por supuesto que no. El puñal solo representa el Stradivarius, algo con el que cualquiera puede poseer, obtener o ejecutar, pero para realizar un gran concierto, es imprescindible una formidable partitura rebosante de composiciones audaces y aplastantes, notas afiladas y riffs potentes que solo un genio parido directo del infierno puede concebir

— ¡Debe ser impresionante! ¡Ya quiero verlo! — Exclamé entusiasmada y ansiosa de presenciar su trabajo

— Paciencia mi niña, aun no es el momento propicio para revelarlo. Cuando estemos reunidos por la mañana tendrás el privilegio de presenciarlo, siempre y cuando estés preparada… ¿Lo estás?…

Desde hace poco, le había confesado a mi compañero que ya no quería andar por el sendero de la autocompasión y que había decidido luchar de manera literal para acabar con mis temores; Pese a lo dicho, la sola mención de poder escapar de esta torre de alta seguridad y alejada de cualquier rastro de vida todavía me parecía algo descabellado y muy peligroso, inclusive con la tentativa asomándose por nuestras cabezas, no garantizaba nuestro bienestar… Sin embargo, al tener a mi lado alguien que posee un nivel vasto de sabiduría y creatividad extraordinaria, se me hace completamente visible la idea de no solo escapar, sino más bien de concretar una fuga legendaria.

Sabía desde que el día en que lo conocí, que Alan era alguien inteligente y con dotes de improvisación bastante buenos pero, después de tener el placer de oír sus elocuentes análisis y frases intelectuales tan llenas de confianza, además de poseer en mis manos una de sus creaciones más impresionantes… me hace reflexionar que dichas improvisaciones, no son lo que aparentan ser… con total seguridad estoy ante la presencia de un genio… un genio que me brinda mucha inspiración y fuerza de voluntad.

— Alan… déjame decirte algo…— Hablé con una dicción claramente apabullada después de su mérito —… Con toda esta genialidad que me has mostrado y con tus buenas intenciones… gracias, sin ti no tendría de nuevo la esperanza que alguna vez perdí… Te admiro muchísimo, tanto que estoy al borde de estar celosa. Ojalá pudiera ser como tú algún día

— Oye, no hables como si fueras una niñita patética ultra-dependiente… que no se te olvide que eres una luchadora y que te has valido por ti misma para pelear por tu propia autonomía. Yo simplemente soy el sujeto corriente que te da las herramientas para que lo demuestres, aparte, en aspectos personales, también posees talentos sensacionales… talentos artísticos que superan a los míos por mucho

— ¿Eso crees? — Interpelé halagada y asintió con calma — De todas formas, no te considero alguien corriente porque has hecho hazañas increíbles y además, tú siempre estás ahí para mí

Justo después de declarar con toda honestidad, me precipité de golpe para darle una sorpresa: Lo abracé fuertemente y con todo el cariño que puedo brindarle.

— Me… me estás abrazando…— Exclamó oyéndose atónito

— Oh, es cierto… — Contesté en voz baja. Con un poco de desilusión, me aparté un poco — Olvidé que no te gusta mucho el contacto físico… lo siento

— No te disculpes… esto es lo que quería desde el principio

— ¿Lo dices enserio? — Pregunté con ligera animosidad y cuando me sujetó de los hombros y me llevó consigo, correspondiéndome el afecto con un cariño que no había demostrado con anterioridad, me contestó en un tono suave

— Tengo mucho frío… el hecho de que ponderes mis esfuerzos y que acto seguido me regales una muestra de tu cariño, otorgándome un poco de tu calidez, me trae paz interior… ¿Te puedo pedir algo?

— Claro que sí, ¿Qué necesitas?

— Necesito un poco de tu compañía… quiero que sigas abrazándome por un buen rato

— Amm… bueno, sigamos así entonces…— Afirmé sintiendo algo de nervios ante inusual petición de su parte, de todas formas le devolví el afecto, rodeándolo de la cintura y recosté mi cabeza por encima de su pecho

Perdimos la noción del tiempo a partir de eso. Tal vez transcurrieron diez… veinte minutos… media hora o quizás un poco más, en tal caso, permanecimos acurrucados tal como él lo quiso y honestamente yo igual. No pensaba en otra cosa más que la de estar así hasta el amanecer, a los pocos minutos pude sincronizar mi respiración junto con la suya, sus suaves latidos ronronean con constancia en mi oído izquierdo y sus brazos me envuelven por completo, dándome una fantástica sensación de seguridad plena que buscaba… al cerrar mis ojos, me percaté de una sola cosa: Es algo raro, pero tuvo razón cuando me explicó el por qué lo necesitaba. Marcando el ritmo de sus lentas exhalaciones, siento que su aura está desprendiendo esa sensación profunda de paz que, al recibirla, provoca aunque sea por un minuto, un estado "Zen" que hace que se me olviden todos mis problemas, inquietudes y aflicciones. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ya no percibo que estoy en esa gélida oscuridad y fetidez que rodea mi ser… siento que estoy entre esponjosas y cálidas nubes.

… Ahora que puedo pensar con más claridad, esta es una oportunidad perfecta para poder al fin preguntarle sobre lo que siente… quiero ignorar el hecho de que su falso comportamiento caótico, estuvo ligado a lo que está sintiendo por mí, eso es ridículo, si fuera igualmente falso, no estaría abrazándome como lo está haciendo ahora, esto es una clara señal de que siente algo… no sé si es amor, pero seguro que es algo… lo voy a encarar de todo modos.

— ¿Alan?

— ¿Mmm? — Exclamó rápidamente

— Oye, quiero hablarte sobre algo más… algo que pasó hace unos días

— Dime… ¿De qué quieres hablar?

— Bueno, es sobre lo que dijo ese pegaso acerca de ti…

— Oww… Ya se hacia dónde va esto — Me interrumpió declarando, notando al mismo tiempo, cierta incomodidad de su parte —… ¿Es necesario discutirlo?

— Si — Afirme secamente y con un fuerte rubor aproximándose a manchar mi rostro hasta las orejas, lo miré fijamente y le manifesté sin dejar un rastro de inseguridad — Solo quiero saber el trasfondo de todo esto… ¿En verdad, yo te gusto?...

—…— Enmudeció de repente, evitando devolverme la mirada al girar la cabeza hacia su derecha

…

— ¡Vamos, dime! — Le insistí con un tono más severo, pero parece siguió ignorándome

—…

…

—… Me estas hiriendo con tu silencio... — Le repliqué ahora en un tono apagado y tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, al fin obtengo su respuesta

—… Calma, no quiero lastimarte… simplemente quiero entender la magnitud de tu interrogante… ¿Qué quieres que te responda?

— Pues no sé qué me vas a responder, pero si quiero que seas honesto conmigo

— Y si soy honesto… ¿Te sentirás mejor no importa lo que responda?

— En cierta parte, me sentiré más aliviada — Afirmé agachando la cabeza

— Ok — Finalmente accedió a contestarme, se aclaró su garganta y con una voz baja pero firme, me dijo — Ahora mismo, no podría avalar eficazmente a tu inquietud ya que lo único que estoy experimentando, es un conflicto que compromete de manera negativa a mi sentimiento yoico

— ¿Cómo? ¿Yoico? — Inquirí tratando de comprender sus enredadas palabras

— Verás, te explicaré el concepto pero primero escúchame lo siguiente: Si quieres una respuesta parcial a dicha interrogante… Te diré que es un si

— ¿Dijiste que si? — Gemí en una interrogante mezclada con extrañeza y felicidad adjunta

— Es un si momentáneo… y precisamente ese es el problema — Lo miré un poco desconcertada al respecto, aun así me mantuve atenta a su explicación — El problema radica en que parte de este estado de ánimo, ha empezado a gestarse en mis pensamientos, sentimientos y en mis instintos humanos, quebrando las fronteras de los mismos de mi yo interior. Consecuencia de este fenómeno, temo que se derivará en un desborde de incoherencias varias que nublarán mi juicio hasta perder por completo la percepción de mi identidad… Para evitar este desastre, debo reformar mi yo interno y establecer un nuevo límite que determinen aquella emoción presente

— Lo siento, no logro entenderte del todo bien. ¿Estás diciendo que intentarás negar lo que sientes?

— No exactamente… ven, acércate a mi pecho — Por intentar entenderlo, no quise acceder todavía a su petición, pero para mi sorpresa, sujetó con delicadeza la parte posterior de la cabeza y me llevó más hacia su pecho, para más tarde preguntarme — ¿Escuchas mi corazón?, ¿Oyes lo rápido que está palpitando? — Asentí con cierta timidez al notar sus fuertes latidos y en eso afirmó lo siguiente — Así estoy cuando te encuentras cerca. Esto significa que siempre ocuparás un lugar allí, un lugar que no desaparecerá y que nadie puede arrebatarte

— ¡Ohh!...— Vuelvo a gemir y juro que por un segundo me quedé en blanco. Lo miro directamente y reclamé —… Disculpa, todavía no caigo con lo que estás diciendo…

— Tranquila, estuviste ahí desde hace mucho tiempo y en ningún momento mis sentimientos han sido comprometidos… asimismo, desde que decidiste compartir tu sangre, una conexión extra se enlazó y un nuevo estado de ánimo fue el fruto de ello. Al darme cuenta, en un principio lo consideré algo prescindible, algo pasajero con lo que el transcurrir el tiempo podía solucionar, sin embargo, los muchachos comenzaron a especular sobre dicho estado y más aún, ese maldito pegaso lo declaró abiertamente… simplemente no pude evitar replantear esta situación sobre ti y bueno… creo que ya sabes el resto

— Umm… y-ya veo, creo poder entenderte ahora…— Manifesté con calma y observándolo desde una especie de posición mediática, intenté ofrecerle un poco de consuelo — Te sientes confundido porque no sabes que es lo que quieres y porque temes que las consecuencias de una mala decisión dañen nuestra relación

— Viéndolo de manera simplista… así es — Confirmó cabizbajo

— Mmm… ¿Necesitas espacio… para meditar?

— No realmente… este asunto requiere algo más que estar a solas… tampoco estoy seguro que dicho asunto se solucione o se mitigue con el tiempo

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

— Dame unos segundos… veré que se me ocurre

Es habitual en él, que una incertidumbre alrededor se forme cada vez que su enigmática mente esté trabajando en alguna solución o alternativa, inclusive si es algo frívolo, porque tiende a ser en extremo impredecible. Por ello, me preparé para lo que sea que tenga que decir… quien sabe cuándo se va a tardar…

— ¡Ya sé que hacer! — Exclamó de improviso, sobresaltándome — ¡Viviana! ¡Tú me vas ayudar a superarlo!

— ¿Qué yo te ayude? — Inquirí retóricamente — Por supuesto, haré lo necesario, ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

— Necesito una comprobación de tu parte para analizar otro punto de vista y para establecer un nuevo margen…— Con las ansias que posee, me sujetó de mis hombros y me observó con mucho detenimiento, solo interrogándome con un tono intenso y profundo —… Te voy a devolver la pregunta que me formulaste hace un rato… ¿Yo a ti te gusto?

…

… _¡Lo sabía! Me llegó el momento de confesar, y lo peor es que tengo una mala corazonada acerca de lo que hará si lo que le digo sea erróneo… Pero sin importar que consecuencias pueda acarrear, me preparé para eso y no voy a retroceder, de hecho, voy a realizar el mismo gesto…_

…

Con un gesto atrevido, tomé su mano derecha y lo llevé hacia mi pecho, sin importar el hecho de que mis senos se interpusiesen ya que su mano es grande y en especial cuando no traigo sostén… lo oprimí voluntariamente y al mismo tiempo le devolví la pregunta de antes.

— ¿Sientes como late mi corazón? — Me contestó con afirmación, tan solo bajando su cabeza y acentuando una media sonrisa — Dime, ¿Qué crees que eso significa?

— Me imagino que lo mismo que yo ¿No?

— En efecto, compartimos esa sensación — Pausé por un breve instante mi declaración para inhalar profundamente y suspirar con la tentativa de superar el fuerte rubor y para liberar la tensión — Desde el fondo de mi alma, debo confesar que, no es admiración y envidia lo que siento sobre ti… lo que siento es una profunda atracción

Me volví a pausar para tragar un poco de saliva y rápidamente tuve que proseguir antes de que el ambiente se pusiese incómodo o que intentase cuestionarme.

— Me gustas mucho Alan. Al igual que tú, últimamente estuve pensando una y otra vez acerca de esta situación y lo que me estaba sucediendo, precisamente porque siempre estás en mis pensamientos… pero a diferencia tuya, no necesito mortificarme a mí misma para obtener una respuesta lógica porque simplemente no existe alguna. Sé que estoy segura de estos sentimientos ¿Y sabes algo? No me avergüenza tenerlos ni mucho menos me arrepiento sobre ello

Como lo esperaba, guardó su silencio y con un acto súbito, desvía su mirada hacia un costado, haciendo una leve mueca como queriendo evitar contacto alguno y con el ambiente tenso y un frío silencio haciendo mella, solo acentuaba su incomodidad. No permitiré que esto se malentienda.

— Alan mírame… — En un acto osado, le sujeté suavemente de su rostro para que capte mi atención y directamente le dije — Estoy perfectamente consciente de lo difícil que debe ser para ti lidiar con algo así. Y para que lo sepas, no estoy esperando ninguna especie de retribución o que me correspondas si eso te puede hacer infeliz, te aprecio lo suficiente como para provocarte ese tipo de daño. Hice esta confesión solo para que lo supieras…

Después de aquel momento, lo solté y me aparté para darle su espacio y que sopesase mis palabras. A lo mejor con esto ya puede sacar sus conclusiones sobre su dilema y obtendré su respuesta definitiva al respecto… solo espero no equivocarme, no sé lo que haría si lo único que he provocado, fue fomentar su confusión a un punto en que se le vuelva incomoda mi presencia, que se aparte de mí y que termine por rechazarme.

Los pesados segundos se perciben como horas cuando inconscientemente las ansias dominan la poca paciencia que tengo. Poco a poco empiezo a captar que cosas como estas, requieren de mucho tiempo para que algo suceda y entendiendo su asunto, terminé por dejarlo en paz, dispuesta a retirarme y recostarme un poco para las próximas horas en el amanecer.

…

—… Amm… esto… no suelo quedarme sin palabras…

Levanté la mirada con extrañeza, es muy raro oírlo pronunciar una frase como esa. Se le veía cabizbajo y jugaba nerviosamente con sus pulgares… Atenta y lista a sus palabras, profirió.

— Tu declaración… es conmovedora…— No objeté ni agregué nada a pesar de sus titubeos, solo dejé que continuase —… No percibí ni un resquicio de mentiras o amarga ironía. Oí una suave amalgama de sinceridad… y algo de tristeza. ¿Por qué la tristeza?

— ¿Tristeza? No siento nada de eso — Respondí lacónica — Tú modo de captar las cosas, es algo raro. Solo quise expresarme como usualmente lo haría con cualquiera, sin dejar nada con lo que deba lamentarme después. Si hubo algo en la cual pudiste darte cuenta, talvez sean inseguridades… es algo absurdo ¿No?

— Si, es absurdo… pero en cierta forma, es muy lindo

— ¿Tu lo crees así? — Inquirí con seguridad

— Por supuesto…— Afirmó concisamente y acercándose un poco más, comenzó a declarar — Como parte fundamental del instinto animal, es la atracción hacia el sexo opuesto y con base a lo que dije previamente, tú también me gustas, así que tus inseguridades aunque te hacen ver muy bella, carecen de argumento… como sea, una de las razones que validan este fenómeno que siento, es tu nivel de valentía y honestidad. Decir algo como eso requiere esas cualidades y no cualquiera tiene esas agallas, incluyéndome. En tal caso, lo manifestaste con nada menos que con alguien que no suele dejarse llevar por los sentimentalismos, y eso es muy halagador a tal punto que da un poco de vergüenza y la manera en que te expresaste es simplemente bella, juro que lo que salió de tu boca fue como un precioso poema… y por concederme ese honor, espero intentar retribuir todos tus sentimientos porque lo mereces y mucho

Nuevamente quedé muda tras escucharlo y acto seguido vi como se me acercaba hasta estar enfrente y tomando de los dedos de mi mano derecha, los levanto consigo y besa el dorso de mi mano con caballerosidad, mientras murmuraba.

— Aún sigo confundido con este asunto y puede que demore bastante tiempo en establecer algo en concreto, quizás días, semanas, incluso meses… pero mientras tanto, no quiero separarme de ti… te necesito a mi lado

Estando roja y avergonzada, todavía no caía de la impresión. Por lo que se, en el momento este sentimiento es evidentemente mutuo y me siento muy feliz, motivada y al mismo tiempo, nerviosa.

— Viviana — Me llamó con un tono sutilmente tímido, incorporándose hasta estar de rodillas

— ¿Si?

— ¿Puedo abrazarte un poco más? — Me preguntó con un susurro y al notarlo ruborizado, le contesté con el mismo susurro

— Me leíste la mente, yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo

Nos acomodamos en el mismo sitio de antes y duramos otro cierto intervalo, apegados con mucha devoción, esta vez sintiendo más comodidad y calidez que la vez anterior, no obstante no me siento tan relajada como debiera ser. No es porque me estoy sintiendo mimada y a salvo de la oscuridad tal como una pequeña en brazos de sus padres, sino que mis emociones se están desbordando y liberándose involuntariamente en intensos suspiros… _¡Dios mío! ¿¡Que me pasa!? Solo nos estamos abrazando, no nos estamos echando un polvo, debo controlar mi respiración y recobrar la calma… pero no lo puedo evitar, me estoy dejando llevar por esta situación…_

— Viviana, ¿Estás bien? — Inquirió de repente con algo de desasosiego — Te veo agitada…

— Discúlpame… no es nada, no pasa nada…— Me excusé intentando disimular mi vergüenza repentina, pero mi respiración y mi rostro por completo rojo, me delata

— ¿Segura?

— No dañes el momento con tus inquietudes, por favor — Lo evadí para no tener que dar explicaciones

— Ok mi niña, simplemente me cercioraba…— Se disculpó con algo de mofa — Aunque, cambiando de tema… ¿No te recuerda algo?

— ¿Hmm? ¿Recordar? ¿Cómo qué?

— Pues no lo sé, ya que estamos juntos… abrazados… ¿No se te viene nada a la mente?

— Esto… ahora que lo mencionas, si tengo algunos recuerdos… recuerdos de nuestro hogar, de nosotros, de la banda…

— Si, al tenerte arrullada en mis brazos, mis pensamientos evocan aquellos buenos momentos juntos y nuestro hogar… con solo imaginarlo, me trae un poco de morriña — Comentó en un tono opaco y triste — ¿Recuerdas la noche en que nos conocimos?

— Claro que lo recuerdo, hace más de dos años, me viste por primera vez en plena presentación en un toque, ¡Jajajaja! Y también me acuerdo cuando me perseguiste como un loco acosador por varias cuadras cuando me estaba yendo hasta que te vi

— Jejeje, admito que fue un poco extraño, pero nos llevamos muy bien ¿No es así?

— Por supuesto, duramos casi toda esa noche caminando, conversando y hasta me invitaste a unirme a la banda

— Ajá, al principio rechazaste la invitación pero comprendí el trasfondo de tus razones, sé que fue un acto egoísta de mi parte porque solo deseaba tu habilidad en mi agrupación y no querías ser usada de esa manera. Pero cuando me llamaste y decidiste unirte al grupo, empecé apreciar tu compañía

— Fue algo mutuo — Respondí con gracia — Quería conocerte mejor y experimentar algo nuevo con respecto a mi carrera, es por eso que me les uní. Igualmente decidí convivir más contigo que con los demás muchachos, sin ofenderlos, claro, ellos siguen siendo geniales y muy divertidos

— ¡Ohh! ya me acuerdo de eso…— Replicó enseguida y con entusiasmo —… Me invitabas a todos lados, nos divertíamos, hicimos un montón de cosas juntos y parlábamos de cualquier maricada ocurrente… debo admitir que el tiempo contigo fue muy agradable y llevadero

— Pero tú también me invitabas algunos lugares raros pero interesantes de tu parte ya que me mostraste bastante sobre tu manera de ver las cosas. Me acuerdo que en una ocasión, me llamaste a las dos de la mañana para invitarme a un cementerio alejado, solo porque querías enseñarme algo sobre la belleza de la muerte

— ¡Jajajaja! Debiste pensar que estaba loco ¿No es cierto? — Preguntó riendo con suavidad

— Pues, al principio me diste escalofríos. Igualmente no te consideré un loco después de todo — Le respondí con timidez mientras le sonreía y ocultaba mi mirada — A pesar de las tétricas tumbas, el ambiente nada favorecedor con las velas negras que trajiste como decoración… Fue una velada agradable, aprendí que la muerte hay que verla como una amiga, más que como un enemigo… y aunque hubo mucho frío, nos recostamos por encima de esas tumbas para disfrutar de un gran cielo estrellado, señalándome las constelaciones y sus historias y al final, nos subimos a una gran colina para atestiguar el hermoso amanecer. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que fue una noche casi romántica

— ¿Así que piensas eso, no? Pues en este caso, me alegra de que lo disfrutase, eso significa mucho…— Exclamó agradecido y acentuando un poco su tono de voz, agregó — Aun así, no importa las locuras que hayamos hecho, mi recuerdo favorito siempre será…

—… ¿Cuándo oíamos música y escribíamos canciones juntos? — Complementé su oración preguntándole con el mismo tono entusiasmado

—… Ohh si, así es, añoro aquellos tiempos. Recuerdo que cuando no estábamos ensayando en casa de Johan, venías a mi apartamento a pasar las tardes y noches oyendo canciones, beber algo de cerveza, debatiendo algunas ideas e improvisando una que otra melodía cuando teníamos algún instrumento cerca…

— Ufff… es algo curioso este asunto… tiempo atrás jamás hubiera imaginado que ser integrante de una banda underground con tres chicos medio torpes e inmaduros, se convertiría en los mejores momentos de toda mi vida. Como sabrás, desde pequeña mi sueño siempre ha sido ser una gran artista, alguien con la habilidad de hacer feliz a las personas que me importan con mis creaciones. Es un sueño por el cual peleo diaria y arduamente por mantenerlo, sin importar las duras críticas o que tenga que pasar horribles penurias y humillaciones… y como afirmarían muchos, hago esto por el simple amor al arte. Por años he sido juzgada por esa elección y por mi decisión, he tenido que huir de casa y sobrevivir por mis propios medios para demostrarles a todos lo que puedo hacer… para cuando tu llegaste y me brindaste la oportunidad de unirme al grupo, supe que mi sueño se completaría al fin ya que, sentí que podía estar en un lugar especial en donde tenía la libertad de hacer lo que más amo, con compañeros que me quieren y me apoyan, poseer aunque sea a un reducido séquito que admiran con sinceridad mi trabajo y además de poder vivir de ello, es la mejor sensación del mundo… — Me volví abrir con él, expresando de nuevo lo que sentía y en un momento dado, un par de lágrimas se me escaparon mientras le declaraba conteniendo un incómodo llanto — ¿Sabes? Como quisiera volver a estar con ustedes como grupo una vez más; anhelo con todas mis fuerzas volver a tocar junto a ustedes … como deseo saborear esa increíble sensación de tener mi sueño realizado… Lo siento, estoy llorando de nuevo

— Tranquila mi niña, está bien llorar si es que lo necesitas, y déjame decirte, que es un sueño muy noble…— Exclamó con sutil calma y sujetando mi mano derecha para confortarme — Sin embargo, lo que manifestaste lo hiciste sonar como si dicho sueño aún no se hubiese realizado todavía… Tú misma dijiste que querías hacer feliz a las personas que te importan ¿No es así?

Me preguntó en un tono serio y rápidamente asentí con la cabeza y con afirmación mientras me secaba los restos de esas lágrimas de mis mejillas.

— Sinceramente no tengo idea del número exacto de personas que consideras importantes en tu vida, así que solo voy a nombrar tres de ellas, dos de los cuales no estoy totalmente seguro de sus opiniones, habrá que preguntarles más adelante… mientras tanto hablaré solamente de la última persona que queda, que eso si, sin duda lo dejaste muy feliz con una de tus interpretaciones

— ¿Ahh si? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? — Le pregunté, insinuándomele un poco más dándole una tierna sonrisa

— ¡Qué bien que lo preguntas! Porque precisamente hay una prueba que respalda tu humilde acto: Imagino que recordaras una interesante ocasión para esa persona, más específicamente en su veinteavo cumpleaños. Con un gran acto de bondad, le organizaste una pequeña fiesta en tu apartamento, algo considerado prescindible excepto por un detalle… en vez de darle un estúpido regalo material sin ningún significado, fuiste original y le obsequiaste un par de canciones compuestas por una vieja Fender Stratocaster que por casualidad tenías guardado

— Ahh, recuerdo que me esmeré en ese cumpleaños para dar una buena impresión, aunque ojala pudiera decir lo mismo con el regalo… ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de esas canciones…

— Es natural que lo olvidaras, ya han pasado un poco más de dieciocho meses desde entonces, te entiendo… pero aun así te garantizo que esas canciones están grabadas con letras de oro en el fondo del corazón de esa persona, sin duda la melodía que has dado a imbuido mucho en su vida y cada vez que rememora no solo dichas canciones sino la de cualquiera de la agrupación que la compuso, solo te ve a ti cantándolas y eso es decir mucho… Mmm veamos… ¿Cómo es que empezaba esa letra?

Inquiriéndose a sí mismo y en voz intermedia, alzó una profunda mirada hacia el techo, suspirando un par de veces y tragando algo de saliva, sonrió con cierta satisfacción y me devolvió ahora una mirada dulce mientras comenzaba a vocalizar con lentitud.

—_... Breathe deep and easy, swallow this pride._

… _Stare at my shaking hands through bone-dry, blood shot eyes…_

¡Un segundo, Dios mío!... esa letra… es de esa canción de hardcore punk, de mis favoritas cuando empecé a componer mi propia música…

—… _Clock strip the hours, I count the miles._

… _¿Will you be there waiting, awake until sunrise…?_

Su voz… es tan suave que me hace emocionar y me está devolviendo en el tiempo. En el lugar en donde deseaba estar… en el lugar en donde puedo ser feliz. Entonces es verdad lo que dijo... durante todo este tiempo aún conserva la letra… y pensar que es un tonto olvidadizo, algo que yo le he dado por simple afecto, significa mucho para mí…

—… _I have traveled in darkness, for what seems like days,_

… _I, come from the sinkholes, collapsed under this weight._

… _I know not your sorrow, but I know mine,_

… _So say you'll stay and dance with me tonight…_

Cantó el fantástico estribillo sin acelerar el ritmo pero acentuando una voz más agresiva, un tanto parecida a la de Tim McIlrath… me emocionó tanto, que al estar complacida, quise cantarlo también e imaginarme que toco los riffs que vienen junto con él, por lo que lo interrumpí antes de que iniciase con la segunda estrofa.

—… _In the glow of twilight, our world is finally calm._

… _I felt it complete me, when the stars give way to dawn._

… _A language universal, but I speak not its tongue._

… _Is this a night that spans forever, or a dawn that never comes… _

Se quedó impresionado, tal como en su cumpleaños y me regaló una amplia sonrisa… algo que no veía desde hace muchísimo tiempo y nuevamente me enrojezco de la impresión. Sin decirnos nada, decidimos cantar de nuevo al unísono el estribillo, imprimiéndole la emoción que se merece.

—… _I have traveled in darkness, for what seems like days,_

… _I, come from the sinkholes, collapsed under this weight._

… _I know not your sorrow, but I know mine,_

… _So say you'll stay and dance with me tonight._

No sé si lo pueda considerar mágico, emotivo o ambas a la vez… pero cuando reímos jocosamente al final, me sentí rejuvenecida y libre, tal como el yo de aquellos años. Nunca pensé que con una simple canción, me haya traído un sentimiento tan azul. Al mismo tiempo, es un gran detalle de su parte, algo que justamente lo necesité para depurar por completo todo lo malo a mi alrededor… me sentí tan encantada que, por acto voluntario me incliné hacia adelante para rodear su nuca con mis brazos para así poder estar lo bastante cerca y darle un profundo beso en sus labios.

…

_(Música de fondo: Frijôs Goldene Tränen – Burzum)_

El sello definitivo de mi afecto… situación con la que con ansias, he querido llegar desde un principio. Toda mi emoción, todo suceso sentimental y todas aquellas sensaciones que no he alcanzado a expresarlas por medio de palabras y abrazos, las transmito ahora por medio del calor y la suavidad de mis labios, fundiéndose pasionalmente con sus… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Pero qué diablos acabo de hacer!

— ¡Ohh!... ¡Perdóname Alan! — Me disculpé azarosamente ni bien me despegué de él y me aparté enseguida al notar su expresión abierta y anonadada, llevándose las yemas de sus dedos hacia sus labios —… No sé qué carajos estaba pensando... ay Dios mío, pensarás que soy una idiota, por favor perdóname… no me juzgues por esto, tan solo yo quería… bueno…

Para mi asombro, fui interrumpida cuando me sujetó con una mano el hombro izquierdo para mirarme en silencio y acto seguido, se inclinó y me devolvió el beso mientras sujetaba con dos dedos mi mentón. Aunque haya durado unos pocos segundos, pude alcanzar a percibir una faceta suya muy diferente a la que conozco, escondida a través de una etérea esencia labial… y vaya que me ha dejado deslumbrada. Nos miramos con encanto por algunos segundos, diciéndonos lo que sentíamos sin utilizar palabras y luego nos eternizamos en un gran beso.

Entre las suaves caricias y los dulces suspiros que dejábamos escapar producto de nuestro placer, oficialmente nos estábamos besando sin culpas… sin rencores ni agravios… únicamente él y yo en nuestro delirio de una entrañable pasión. Alan se ha abierto a mí por completo, al fin dejó revelar esa faceta oculta, que a mi parecer, me resulta muy tierna y a su vez, tan atractiva, que simplemente me pierdo cada segundo entre el sabor de sus labios y el cosquilleo que deja sus gemidos.

Más temprano que tarde, la faena se había tornado cada vez más alocada y salvaje, y el tan apasionado y erótico vals de nuestras lenguas no se hizo esperar un segundo más. Saboreando y compenetrando en esta fantástica sensación, me da la experiencia de que nuestras almas se funden en uno solo, en un espíritu con más fuerza y convicción. Poco a poco me voy percatando de que el ritmo de esta bella danza se va menguando a medida de sus manos empiezan a rodear mis hombros y mi espalda, hasta que se detuvo y se apartó por un momento para apartar de mi rostro algunos mechones de mi cabello con sus pulgares y contemplarme… pero no sin antes recibir una pequeña y suave mordida en mi labio inferior y solté un leve gemido como respuesta.

Aun sin decirme nada, con ligereza toca y acaricia mi mejilla derecha con tres de sus dedos, me sonríe dulcemente y me vuelve a besar, esta vez con menos fogosidad de lo que esperaba, pero con más nobleza y sinceridad, desprendiendo un efecto encantador y enigmático a la vez. Dejándose llevar, sus labios comenzaron hacer un pequeño recorrido a través de mis mejillas y baja hasta la base de mi cuello, casi llegando a mi pecho donde continúa besando y dejando ligeros rastros con su lengua. En un momento a otro, pasé de dar la iniciativa, a perder el control con cada roce de sus labios hasta quedar en la sumisión… algo que si bien me hace estremecer de la satisfacción, para mi orgullo es algo vergonzoso. Para imponer mi carácter, lo interrumpí abruptamente colocando mis dedos en sus labios, me incorporé a su altura y lo derribé hasta que quede de espaldas contra el suelo, me acomodé encima de él y le retribuí sus intenciones con mi lengua… otra sesión de danza se había desatado y ahora yo soy la que le está sacando de cada uno de sus poros, los tímidos gemidos que tanto anhelé escuchar; Aun con esto, no esperaba que una verdadera batalla, estaba por comenzar.

Alan me puso una mano por encima del hombro y la otra por sobre la espalda y mientras me va estrujando para acercarme más hacia su persona, siento como va explorando cada centímetro de mi ser. Por supuesto le devolví ese gesto y puse mis manos por sobre su cabeza y nuca respectivamente, revolviendo su cabello al mismo ritmo que lo está haciendo nuestras lenguas… no obstante y de manera un tanto súbita, sus manos bajaron hasta la parte más baja de mi espalda, frotando y hasta casi rozando mi trasero.

— ¿Alan?… mmm… ¿Qué estás haciendo?... — Inquirí murmurando con sorpresa, aprovechando los momentos de separación para tomar un poco de aire

Sin obtener alguna respuesta, proseguimos con nuestro acto sin dilación, otorgándole el beneficio de la duda al imaginar que solo fue un pequeño desliz de su parte y que ya había comprendido su límite por las obvias razones… y vaya que me equivoqué al hacerlo, ya que sus manos volvieron al mismo sitio, explorando en cada rincón, poniéndome cada vez más inquieta. Le mordí su labio inferior como señal para persuadirlo de su intención, y sin prever esto, provoqué que no solo me hiciera caso omiso, sino que sus manos bajaron hacia mis nalgas, sujetándolas con firmeza y repentinamente, sus besos se volvieron más intensos.

— ¡Espera Alan!... — Volví a exclamar con nerviosismo tras una muy pequeña pausa —… ¿¡Que intentas hacer!?...

Al notar que no hace caso a mi pregunta y sin interrumpir ni un poco su trance, es obvio lo que él quiere hacer conmigo.

—… ¡Detente!... ¿¡Acaso quieres hacerlo!? — Inquirí solo para confirmarlo —… ¡Ahh! ¡Espera!... ¡No podemos!...

Es inútil, mi petición es en vano. Mis palabras solo llegan a oídos sordos, colocándome en una inquietud abrumadora y cada segundo, la tensión se tornaba más sofocante. Es una clase de ensueño que Alan se haya abierto por completo y que en cierta manera, hayamos afianzado nuestra relación en un nuevo status, pero que en esta misma noche quiera llevar las cosas aún más lejos hasta este punto, es algo que no esperaba que sucediera… quiero decir, no es que no quiera hacerlo, pero no es el momento adecuado, sobre todo bajo estas inmundas condiciones y más aún si no somos los únicos dentro de estos cuatro muros.

—… ¡Alan, espera un poco!… — Le imploré en un tono más agudo una vez más para que se calmase, lidiando con toda la vergüenza e incluso le ofrecí alternativas —… No podemos hacerlo… al menos no todavía… no en frente de los chicos…

Esto es frustrante e injusto para mí, el ardor con el que sus besos acarician mi piel es crepitante y seductivo al mismo tiempo. Al sentir su picante aliento cerca de mi oreja, mi cuerpo se arqueaba y se sacudía hasta despojarse de mi voluntad y mi mente no tardaba en anularse cuando recibo un soplido y una suave mordida justo en el lóbulo… Quizás no sea la tensión lo que me agobia… quizás y solo quizás sea el humilde y mundano deseo que trasgrede mis sentidos… un deseo que aguarda ser satisfecho bajo fuego y erotismo…

… ¿¡Sabe que!? ¡Al diablo con todo!... Esta es una ocasión demasiado rara como para tener la absurda ocurrencia de declinarla. Estoy cansada de toda la mierda que he tenido que soportar y ya he sufrido suficiente estando aquí como una vil prisionera… si Alan siente la necesidad de satisfacer sus deseos carnales, está bien, yo también quiero liberarme y pasar un rato muy rico con él. A estas alturas, me importa un reverendo carajo todo lo demás, inclusive si los chicos llegan a despertarse… pues que aprovechen viendo el maldito espectáculo.

Entregándome por completo a este deseo, calenté más las cosas con otra sensual sesión de baile y dejé que mis manos empiecen a rozar lentamente su cabello y su pecho al mismo tiempo que las suyas masajea y estruja mis nalgas. Nuestros dulces suspiros se mezclaron en uno solo, como una sencilla melodía en bajo continuo que cautiva los corazones de espíritus jóvenes, liberando los contrastes entre el amor y el desprecio, la nostalgia y la depresión, la razón y la locura, y el cariño y la lujuria… Viéndose receptivo a cada uno de esos sentimientos, me separé de sus labios por un segundo para dar el siguiente paso y levantarle ese estorboso buzo hasta su cuello, romper con la fuerza de mis uñas el poco vendaje que lo rodea para revelar la desnudez de su torso y acceder a él con mis manos y mis besos.

A medida que desciendo hacia su abdomen y más hacia abajo, en un momento dado y sin prestarle importancia a que su respiración se hacía irregular, percibí otra sensación extraña… es difícil de describirlo, pero es como si la atmosfera misma se ennegreciese a mi alrededor, porque siento recorrer un gran escalofrío en mi espalda y que me impide continuar… Sin saber qué es lo que ocurre realmente, casi por necesidad, levanté una mirada cauta al exterior y lo único que detecto por sobre los rayos de luz nocturna, es la mirada abierta y clara de mi compañero, que me analiza casi con amenaza.

— ¿Q-Que te sucede? — Le pregunté bastante intimidada, con la espera de una respuesta que no afectase lo ocurrido

Pero como siempre, no recibí tal contestación. Tan solo me sujetó firme de los hombros y con apatía me apartó de su sitio, haciéndome caer de lado. Me reincorporé de inmediato y confundida con lo sucedido, observé como se apartaba de donde yo estoy, arrastrándose de piernas hacia su rincón, se desenrolló y guardó en uno de sus bolsillo el poco vendaje que aún conserva y se bajó y acomodó el buzo en su lugar, estando cabizbajo y con una expresión muy decaída, dejando que su pelo lo cubra del todo, luego me volvió a observar por varios segundos, cuya mirada revelaba una compasión bastante tranquilizadora y finalmente, con unos leves titubeos en sus labios, me dedicó unas palabras en un tono muy suave.

— Lamento mucho, por todo esto… solo me dejé llevar por tu afecto

— Esta bien, no tienes por que lamentarlo. Soy yo la que debería disculparse por mi comportamiento — Le contesté con el mismo tono, una vez que recobré la claridad de mi mente

Ahora que lo pienso con más detenimiento, creo que este fue el mejor momento para detenernos, somos afortunados al frenar las cosas justo a tiempo, y por mi parte, me conviene mucho porque al final no tuve que quedar expuesta ante nadie.

— Fue algo… sorpresivo y a la vez, interesante — Exclamó de pronto con tranquilidad y dedicándome una leve sonrisa, inquirió — Si me permites, ¿Puedo concluir algo?

— Adelante, que vas a decir

— Bueno, es menester para mí decirte que, tu atención detallista al oportunismo es impresionante… más de lo que esperaba

— Emm… ¿A qué te refieres?

— Simple, justo cuando bajé la guardia, en el momento cuando no me sentía muy fuerte mentalmente y cuando estoy lidiando con episodios de confusión yoica, llegaste y me atacaste con tu afecto… siento que te admiro un poco más por el provecho que le sacaste

— ¡Ohh! ¿Entonces no estás enojado después de todo?

— Es absurda tu afirmación. No puedo enojarme contigo bajo ninguna circunstancia

Su tan particular manera de responderme, me hizo sacar una sonrisa de frescura y alivio, por lo que puedo asegurar que tras eso, no va haber consecuencias que comprometan nuestra relación.

— Sin embargo, todavía existe una última duda acerca de esta escena engendrada de lo más recóndito de tu subconsciencia…

—…— Enmudecí atenta a lo que va a decir

—… Tal vez sea cuestión meramente personal, pero ¿Por qué tengo la vaga sensación de que me besaste únicamente para poder eludir una sencilla interpelación?

— ¿Ahh? ¿Cómo así?

— ¡Jeje! La verdad, no voy a darte explicaciones al respecto — Exclamó con algo de mofa —… Sin importar que intenciones tuviste, te volveré a preguntar una vez más para asegurar la convicción de tu voluntad… ¿Estas preparada?

Cuando la formuló con una seriedad importante, al principio no pude comprender su significado real de lo que se refiere, pero por algún extraño motivo, dentro del bolsillo derecho delantero de mi jean ajustado, me percaté de la daga que guardé consigo y al sacarla y mirarla una vez más, levanté mi rostro y afirmé enseguida sin necesidad de transmitir un si por medio de mi boca.

— Bien, solamente nos queda unas horas antes de que amanezca. Será mejor que descansemos un poco… va a ser muy duro lo que se aproxima

— Estoy de acuerdo, debemos dormir y recuperar nuestras fuerzas…

Al mismo modo que culminó nuestro momento juntos de una forma no tan agradable, así se terminó esta conversación. Alan procedió a recostarse boca abajo colocando su brazo izquierdo flexionado hacia adelante para apoyar su cabeza en él y aguardaba a que el sueño lo alcanzase. Debería irme a mi lugar y hacer eso mismo, pero algo en mi mente me está volviendo a inquietar.

Sé que es lo mejor para los dos dejar que las cosas se enfríen un poco, al mismo tiempo sé que no quiero formar un escándalo con mis otros compañeros… pero… esto es muy confuso, hay algo que me dice que no se debió terminar de esa forma y en mi interior lo sabe muy bien… demonios, si esto es lo justo para todos, ¿Por qué diablos me siento tan… reprimida?...

…

No sé ni lo que pienso y tampoco sé si estoy siendo honesta conmigo misma. A lo mejor… creo que debería acabar de otra forma.

— Alan…

— ¿Si, que pasa?

— Me preguntaba si… ¿Si puedo dormir contigo esta noche? — Le pregunté directamente, sin cortarme y sin dar el espacio para los nervios estúpidos — No quiero pasar otra noche sola y como tuve esa horrible pesadilla… ya sabes…

— No quieres estar sola otra vez ¿No es así? — Asintió como confirmación, a lo que respondí afirmando con algo de timidez. Mientras vi que se acomodaba en posición boca arriba y tres cuartos de lado, esbozó una leve sonrisa y dijo — Ven aquí mi niña. Duerme conmigo esta noche

_(Música de fondo: Der Weinende Hadnur – Burzum)_

Al ver extender su brazo izquierdo hacia donde estoy, con la clara señal de que me está invitando, sonreí con fascinación y me acerqué dispuesta a prepararme. Me voy acomodando en posición de cucharita y me recosté en su bíceps izquierdo e intenté relajarme no sin antes darles las buenas noches y agradecerle por acceder a mi petición. Aun así, los minutos pasan y todavía me siento inquieta… pero no solo son mis cuestiones personales sino por algo mucho más serio y delicado.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? — Como era de esperar de su percepción, se dio cuenta de mi preocupación, a lo que respondí sin esperar un segundo

— No… no pasa nada

— ¿Te preocupa lo que va a pasar cuando amanezca?

— Pues… la verdad es que sí. Tengo la sensación de que algo muy malo va a pasar

— ¿Y por qué lo dices?

— Mmm… no sé, es algo que intento descifrar — Divagué un poco tratando de que me ayude un poco a dar solución a mi inquietud — Oye, ¿Tú que piensas?

— Como dije anteriormente, las posibilidades de fallar existen aun considerándolas, pero eso es algo que no me interesa ni discutirlo, ni pensarlo… solo pienso en consumar mi objetivo, en derrotar a nuestros enemigos y hundirlos en el más misérrimo infierno, porque quiero llegar a la bella luz que está al final del túnel… aquella luz que por un breve instante, pude deleitar

— ¿Hmm? ¿Qué significa eso?

— Si quieres que te lo diga, tan solo voltéate…

Confundida con esa pequeña declaración análoga, me volteé pensando que me iba a mostrar una señal o un objeto más en particular… Pero me equivoqué de una manera muy agraciada. Apenas lo hice, me sujetó del mentón y sorprendentemente recibí un suave beso en los labios, me miró con ternura y me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla derecha con el pulgar.

— Aun me falta la otra canción. Cuando salgamos de aquí, te la consagraré con la mejor de mis devociones… te lo juro

De esta forma, nos dispusimos a descansar después de tanta charla y emoción junta, cerrando mis ojos y dormitando con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro y pecho y sin poder borrar mi sonrisa en la cara. En lo personal, desearía que hubiese acabado de una forma más pasional, pero me siento muy conforme con esto. Al confiar plenamente en su capacidad estratégica y en su voluntad de hierro, me siento preparada ante la adversidad y estoy más confiada en que todo saldrá muy bien para que todos estemos unidos, y con Alan en especial… ¡Mmm! quien sabe… con lo ocurrido, a lo mejor en un futuro pueda volver a repetirse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una aclaración: Este capitulo no es uno de los mejores que he escrito ya que me explayé demasiado a un ritmo muy lento y debido a la longitud del mismo, en algunos guiones y narraciones no mantienen cierta coherencia con los demás tanto en este capítulo como en los previos. La razón de esto es que quise darles un mejor desarrollo a mis personajes y explorar otro estilo de escritura antes de proceder con el climax de esta historia. En las próximas semanas estaré corrigiendo las discrepancias que vaya encontrando.<strong>_

_**La canción interpretada por los dos personajes en la ultima **_**_sección del capitulo se llama But Tonight We Dance, del grupo Rise Against. Una canción sencilla pero muy buena y a la vez, nostálgica ya que desde el punto de vista personal, es una de las favoritas de una ex-novia que tuve hace algunos años. Ocasionalmente la encontré y tras volver a oírla, quise incorporarla para añadir un valor sentimental al guion. Si les gusta el Hardcore Punk, les recomiendo mucho esta agrupación._**

**_Me despido cordialmente._**


End file.
